Harry Potter and the Second War
by lordtrayus
Summary: Here's what I think should happen in Book 7. Look out for Xmen 3 and star wars influences. Rated T now for swear words and romance. Reviews appreciated. HarryGinny, RonHermione and more.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

Chapter One

After the Funeral

Harry smiled at Ron and Hermione, then walked away from them. Just looking at Ron made him think about Ginny. Get a grip on yourself! You've only been away from her for five minutes! He needed to get out of here. He decided to head towards the forest, and hoped the others wouldn't follow him. So, he walked away from them, comfy in his solitude and went away to be alone.

Hermione looked concerned. Ron didn't like it when she got that look. It normally meant he would get into trouble. What had he done this time?

"What is his problem?" she demanded furiously, stamping her foot.

Ron shrugged, and Hermione shook her head. She cast around the lake, at the people still mourning the loss of the great headmaster Dumbledore, killed by their very own Potions and Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher Severus Snape, at the Battle of Hogwarts. Then, she saw something that almost broke her heart. Molly Weasley, Ron's mother, was consoling a weeping Ginny, who was crying like there was no tomorrow. With a flash of insight, she realised what had happened.

"Oh Harry!" she shouted.

Ron turned to look at her.

"What?"

"He broke up with her."

Ron's face went scarlet.

"He broke up with my sister!? Is he mad!?"

"He thinks he's protecting her."

"Physically! He's just broke her heart though!"

Hermione looked at Ron in surprise.

"What?"

"I take it back"

"Take what back?" he asked, a stupefied expression on his face.

"What I said in fifth year. About you having the emotional range of a teaspoon."

Ron blinked. Hermione started to laugh.

"So, you don't think I'm an insensitive wart?"

Hermione looked him up and down, as if sizing him up.

"No."

For some reason, Ron went scarlet.

"However, if you had said that to me earlier in the year, I would have had to say yes."

Ron hung his head in shame. Yes, he had been horrible to her this year. More horrible than before. I had been fine until fourth year. Then, that bloody git Krum appeared, and swept Hermione off her feet. Which was more than he would ever be able to manage. What did he have to offer the brightest witch of the age, who was also, in his opinion, one of the prettiest? Answer: nothing. He didn't deserve her friendship, not one bit.

"What?" she asked.

"I'm really sorry."

Hermione was taken aback. He rarely said sorry, especially to her. Why couldn't he just come out and say what he felt? She had picked up on it the moment he had looked at her on the train in first year. She remembered it well. She could see in his eyes that he had already thought of the odd girl a lot differently than most people. True, he could be horrible to her, but she gave as good as she got normally. And anyway, she returned the feelings. The moment she had seen him she had had a crush on him. It was one of the things she just knew were right.

"Sorry for what?"

"The way I treat you. I treat you like dirt. Worse than that. You are better off with Krum." He then looked mortified.

"What do you mean, I would be better off with Krum?" she asked, her eyes flashing like McGonagall's.

"I didn't mean that." He said, starting to walk away.

He actually wanted to run. He never wanted to talk to her again. All because he had slipped his tongue. What an idiot! Why couldn't he keep his mouth shut for once?

"I know you didn't. "

She grasped his arm gently, and turned him to face her.

"I know you can be horrible to me. Harry can be too, but to a much lesser extent."

"Then why do you keep coming back?" he asked curiously.

Hermione laughed, despite the fact that he was being dense.

"Probably the same reason you keep being horrible to me."

Then, abruptly, she started to cry. Ron pulled her close.

"What is it?"

She looked up at him, smiling through her tears.

"You still don't get it?"

But he did. He knew what she wanted. She wanted him to treat her properly, like a proper human being. He did try to do that. Sometimes he was just horrible to her. He couldn't explain why.

"I really appreciate it when you stick up for me. Against Malfoy, Parkinson, Snape, Umbridge. I don't deserve it."

"Hey," Ron snapped, "You do deserve it. No one should get treated that way. Least of all you. You're special."

This time, he wasn't embarrassed by what he had said. Bending down, he wiped away the tears from her eyes.

"Thank you. You always make me feel better, even when I'm mad at you. Normally I want to either hug you or throttle you. I still can't decide."

Ron thought it was unbearably hot. He couldn't handle upset girls. Harry really wasn't much better. Look how his dates last year with Cho went. And his with Lavender weren't exactly a resounding success.

"You are different. In a good way. You don't deserve what I put you through. Or what any stinking Slytherin puts you through. It's me who deserves it."

"You do not. You're a good person. And you prove that every time you stick up for me. I just want you to know, I really appreciate it."

She was still crying though. He didn't know what to say.

"What did you say that about Krum for?" she asked, sobbing quietly.

"No reason." He said simply.

He let go of her, and started to walk away. This was driving him insane!

"What's got you so worried about him anyway?" she asked tearfully.

"Nothing."

Hermione looked at him curiously. Then, it abruptly clicked. Why didn't she see it before?

"You're jealous."

He stopped.

"I am not." He said with dignity.

She could hear the lie in his voice.

"Why are you so protective?" she asked.

"Because I know that people like that will hurt you."

"How do you know he'll hurt me? What if it's him I want to be with?"

"He'll break you heart."

Hermione shook her head.

"What's got your wand in a knot? I thought you didn't care who I dated."

"Well I do!" he shouted at her.

She was shocked. She knew he felt for her, but not like this.

"Why are you so angry?" she demanded.

"Because I'm in love with you, you bloody daft girl!" he yelled.

Then, a moment of recklessness seized him. He bent his head down, and not thinking at all, kissed her. He broke off quickly.

"Sorry."

He tried desperately to get away from her, to escape, but she held him fast. She had a calculating look on her face.

"Feel good to finally get it in the open?" she asked.

"What?"

Hermione grunted in frustration.

"Why do you keep being horrible to me? Why do I keep coming back for more?"

Ron shrugged.

"I don't know. I'm not good at that sort of thing."

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Because you have feelings for me, you great dolt. You just admitted it. And I have feelings for you."

Ron looked at her in amazement. After all this time, it was all working out. She had figured out his interest. How could he have totally missed hers?

"You want me?"

"Yes." Hermione said in amused exasperation.

"And I want you."

He went back in for a kiss, and he had no more doubts. His heart was dancing to victory in his chest.

"Me? Not Krum?"

"Not Krum." She answered.

He went back to kiss her, but she placed a hand on his chest.

"Me? Not Lavender?"

He shuddered.

"Hell no."

He went back and kissed her again, and his heart roared in triumph. He and Hermione were together at last!

Minerva McGonagall looked at the kissing pair. About bloody time! She was due twelve galleons from Pomona Sprout. She had had a bet on that the pair would get together by the end of their sixth year. Sprout had said the end of their seventh year. McGonagall smiled lightly. She turned to the white marble tomb that held her friend and confederate, Albus Dumbledore. Abruptly she felt angry. It was all bloody Snape's fault! He had killed him. Murdered him, despite all of Harry's warnings! Why did adults never listen to children? So, Dumbledore had been killed by the very one he so implicitly trusted. Damn you Snape! And now, Hogwarts would close. She knew it in her heart. She had seen the smug look that Devil's Daughter, Dolores Umbridge had sent her. Umbridge would rather Hogwarts closed than allow McGonagall to lead it. All because she hadn't assisted the old hag in her hostile takeover of Hogwarts. She wept silently, until she felt a hand on her shoulder. She expected one of the staff. When she turned, it was Harry.

"Potter!" she said in shock.

"Are you all right professor?" he asked in concern.

"I'm fine Harry. I will see you over the summer."

With that, she transformed into a cat and shot towards the castle.

Harry shook his head. That was it. He was going to kill Voldemort, and Snape, and Bella, and Pettigrew, and all the other Death Eater scumbags. McGonagall was one of the strongest people he knew. For her to cry, things were bad. He looked happily to where Ron and Hermione were kissing, pushing thoughts of his upset teacher from his mind. Then, a bell tolled. Time to go back to the place he hated the most. And from then, who knows? Taking one last look at his home, he shook away tears of his own, and made his way towards the station.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The journey on the Hogwarts Express was silent. Harry told Hermione and Ron about McGonagall, and that had been it. They were all just looking out of the window. Harry was content that he was with his friends this one last time. He would rather they wouldn't come. Everyone who cared for him, ended up either hurt or dead. His mum and dad, Cedric, Sirius, Dumbledore, and now Ginny. He struggled against the tears. He had a strong suspicion that Ron knew he had broke up with Ginny, and that he would dearly love to beat his best friend to a pulp, but he had relented for the moment. Harry supposed Hermione had warned Ron that this wasn't the best time.

True, he had broken up with Ginny. It was the right thing to do. He needed to protect her. But telling himself that didn't make it any easier. His heart was broken. He knew it needed to be done, and had known it would hurt, but he hadn't known it would affect him like this. He missed her above all else. When had things gotten so complicated? He promised himself, he would make it up to her one day. If she would let him. He had broken her heart too, along with breaking his own. Hell, why was this so difficult?

Getting away from thoughts of Ginny, he thought about Voldemort. He must be practically skipping. Dumbledore was dead. His last opposition was finished. Voldemort would be on the move. He would forgive Draco for not killing the Headmaster by the simple fact that Malfoy had got Death Eaters into Hogwarts. He would be backed up by that traitorous murderer Snape, and the insane killer Bellatrix. Voldemort thought no one had the strength to stop him now. Harry's eyes flashed, and he promised he would fight Voldemort until the bitter end. He knew it wouldn't be long however. Voldemort would be gathering the Dark Arts to him. He would gather the captured Death Eaters from Azkaban, utilise the Dementors, join forces with the giants and persuade more and more to take up arms. Professor Trelawney had been right. He was greater and more terrible than ever before now.

The train pulled into King's Cross Station. The three disembarked the train, and headed through the barrier to the muggle world. The Weasleys were waiting there. They had come on ahead, to ensure security. Mrs Weasley was there with Mr Weasley, Bill and Charlie. Tonks and Lupin were there too. Harry smiled at them, but the Weasleys ignored him. What? Then, it dawned on him. Ginny. They hated him for breaking up with Ginny. Lupin and Tonks gave him pitying glances. Hermione hugged him tightly, as he tried to stop the tears. He had been rejected by the best family he had ever known, by the closest thing to a real family he got. Fine. He turned, letting the tears flow freely and headed to where Vernon Dursley was waiting. He sneered at Harry, then went to the car. Harry followed miserably. Hermione glared at the Weasleys, then went to her own family. Ron looked miserably after them. Mrs Weasley looked mortified.

"Well, hurry up boy! I haven't got all day!" Vernon snapped.

Harry ignored the beefy man and got into the car. He didn't even look back as the car left the station.

Hermione watched as Harry climbed miserably into his horrible uncle's car. The Weasleys should know better. Especially Ron. She sighed. He hadn't done anything. That however didn't stop her being furious with the rest of them for their treatment of her friend. The look of total rejection on his face haunted her thoughts. She was about to climb into her mother's car, when Ron came bounding up to her.

"They shouldn't have done that."

"Really? Did you see the look on his face?" she asked angrily, though, for a nice change, it wasn't directed at him.

"Yeah. Mum's already wailing, but the others don't seem to care. They hate him for breaking her heart." He said sagely.

Hermione looked at him sadly.

"We need to get this sorted out. Is he still allowed to come to the wedding?"

Ron looked uncertain.

"Mum will let him come, and the others will relent eventually. But it won't be easy. I'll see you at the Dursley's on Wednesday."

Hermione shook her head. He would get there an entire day before she did.

"Do not hurt him." She warned.

"I'm not going to. Not much anyway."

She gaped furiously, but he winked at her.

"Kidding. I think I understand why he did it. I won't hate him for it, but I won't be too chuffed with him for it either."

He kissed her on the cheek and went back to his family. Hermione sighed in exasperation. Harry had no girlfriend, his best friend wasn't going to be talking to him, and the closest thing to a family he had ever known had just rejected him. Add on that the fact that he had lost his mentor and the greatest dark wizard of all time was trying to kill him, Harry was about to have a really rough time. And Ron would be with Harry a day more than Hermione would. With those horrible muggles… With a shake of her head, and a slight jump, because her mother had just honked the horn, she got into the car. What a jolly holiday this was going to be.

**Sorry, I was just reading through this and I noticed I didnt have any disclaimers or notes! So, I'm away to fix all this. Not much needs mentioned in this chapter, so i wont linger. But welcome if you're new to the story. To the old hands, four sequels are up. Please read and review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

Chapter Two

Arguments

The shouting had begun early this morning. The Burrow used to be such a quiet place. Now, it was like World War Three had broken out in the small kitchen.

"He broke her heart!" Arthur yelled.

"He's doing what he thinks is best!" Ron shouted in return, defending his friend.

"The guy's a rat!" Fred called from the doorway.

"You weren't saying that last time when he gave you the money to get the shop started." Ron said slyly.

It was what Hermione would have done. She must be rubbing off on him.

"Can we all please stop shouting?" Molly asked, though she was quietly on Arthur's side.

He had no business breaking her only daughter's heart. The nerve!

"Do you think it's any easier for him? She's the only one he's let close to him since me and Hermione!" Ron shouted.

"Of course! His darling Hermione! Why doesn't he be with her then?" Bill asked.

Ron rolled his eyes. His brother had always been protective of his little sister.

"He never felt like that about Hermione! He never has and never will!"

"And how do you know he isn't seeing her right now?" George asked, pressing the fury from his face.

"Because for one thing, he's too bloody miserable to think about any girl, and Hermione's with her family anyway!"

The other Weasleys all started shouting at each other again. Ron slammed his head into the table. True, Harry had broken up with Ginny. True, he had broken her heart. But he was doing what he thought was best. He didn't want her getting hurt, and he didn't want the Weasleys getting hurt either. He cared for them too much. They however, didn't want it. They had always got on so well with Harry. But, they all hated him for breaking their youngest member's heart. He did what was right, and they were throwing it back in his face. Bloody charming. They were all still shouting about 'abuses of trust', and 'preying on young girls' and 'turning their own son/brother, against them'. They went on, saying things like that 'damn nerve of him', 'we take him in, and this is how he repays us', and the thing that made Ron sick, 'we should never have let him near us, the ungrateful whelp'. That was too far.

"ENOUGH!"

The others all turned to face him. He was quivering with rage. This was his best friend. So, he had broken her heart. But he had done the same thing to himself. How dare they talk about him like this!

"You utter gits. How dare you? He did it to protect us. He just wants us to be safe and happy and this is how you repay him?"

First, he turned to his balding father.

"You weren't complaining when he saved your daughter from Riddle! You weren't complaining when he saved you from Nagini! You weren't complaining when he saved me from poisoning! It's disgusting!"

He rounded on his mother.

"Same goes for you! He's saved half your family, and that's how you feel about him! I've lost count of the times he's stuck up for you against people like Malfoy!"

He then turned to Bill.

"If it wasn't for him, you probably would never have met Fleur! He made our sister's life worth living!"

He turned to Charlie, and thought of something.

"And you! It was through him you met your girlfriend! If it wasn't through him being in the Triwizard, you never would have met her!"

He glared at the twins.

"And as for you two, where to begin! He gave you the money you needed to get started! He gave you ideas! He let you test your products where Hermione would have certainly stopped you! He's the one who protected your family!"

Quivering, he glared at them all.

"If that's how you feel about him, maybe he's better off without us!"

He then summoned his things downstairs, dragged them outside, summoned the Knight Bus, and departed for Privet Drive, leaving his family trembling in his wake.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry shook his head as his uncle let loose another barrage of abuse at him. The stupid fat sod thought he was so great. Not for much longer.

"How dare you invite more people like you to my house!?" he bellowed in rage.

"They invited themselves! I had nothing to do with it!" Harry shouted for the hundredth time.

This had been the argument since Harry had told them the previous night that Ron and Hermione were coming until the end of his stay. Dudley had hit him, and Vernon had gone for him, but Harry, who had lost control by that time, had shattered a glass, and he was quickly cowed. Only his aunt seemed to accept it was going to happen and was not getting involved.

"I am not having them in my house! I'm not having you either! If the old git's dead, he deserved what he got!"

Harry's eyes flashed. How dare he? Then, a vase smashed. Petunia swept down with a sweeping pan. She must have known it was coming.

"How dare you!" Vernon raged.

Harry roared in frustration. Vernon leapt back.

"I'm getting out of here! I've had enough!"

He stormed out of the house, slamming the door so hard it smashed the window panes. He stormed down Privet Drive fuming. The Dursleys, especially his uncle, where becoming unbearable. He sat down on a swing in the play park, cursing. He was irked from lack of sleep as well. Last night, he had had dreams of his parents, Cedric, Sirius and Dumbledore being killed by a hooded figure, who turned out to be Voldemort, who turned into Snape, then into Bella and then into Ginny. It wasn't right! The Weasleys had rejected him for doing what was best for them. Why couldn't they understand what he was doing? He screamed in rage, pain and sorrow, and wept. The Weasleys had been his family. Now, they were as distant as the Dursleys. Probably more so. Then, a chorus of singing met his ears. Great. Just what he needed. Dudley and his gang of hanger's on. Harry now considered him the muggle version of his school enemy, Draco Malfoy. Dudley was the typical bully. He was wide, stupid and tough. Unlike his mother, who was thin, bony and nosy, he was a duplicate of his father, as large as they were mean. Dudely's gang turned off, and formed a protective cordon around Dudley as he went straight for Harry. He knew he would get into trouble for blasting Dudley with a curse, but so what? Who cared anymore? He had already said he wasn't going back to Hogwarts. Dudley stopped in front of him and shoved him off the swing. Harry fell to the ground with a thud. Harry glared up at Dudley and his laughing gang. Harry slowly picked himself up.

"You'll pay for that Dudley."

Dudley laughed, and smacked Harry in the head. Harry staggered. Maybe he deserved this for breaking Ginny's heart. But he wasn't going to make his job easier.

"Stop it Dudley." Harry warned.

"You can't frighten me. I can do whatever I want to you."

Harry rolled his eyes up at the setting sun. This was so boring. Dudley was drunk again. Since yesterday, Harry had learnt a lot about his cousin. He was now the most feared boy around, and was no longer a coward, and all he was interested in was girls, drugs and drink. Dudley swung at him again, and missed when Harry ducked. Harry went for his wand, but so it wasn't there. Dudley was holding it in his hand. Harry knew he would get beaten to a pulp if Dudley and co attacked now. He needed his wand. He didn't particularly fancy going to his aunt and trying to get her to give him medical attention. Her affection for him was only that she didn't ask him questions, and was just leaving him alone. She could probably tell he was lovesick. Dudley swung again, knocking Harry to the ground. He swore loudly. Dudley went for him, raising his fist. Then, Dudley disappeared. So did the gang. Harry, wiping his heavily bleeding nose, sat up to see a group of mice exactly where Dudley and his gang where a second before. Had he done that? Then, the mice were thrown into the air, and slammed back into the ground. Three times it happened. Then, there was a white flash, revealing several screaming boys. Then, a white spell his all but Dudley. They all went away, and Dudley went screaming back to his house. Harry lifted his wand, and looked around. Had it been someone from the Order? His heart leapt at a thought: could it have been Ginny? Then, his heart deflated when he thought of how much the Weasleys hated Harry. He gave in and let the tears come. His only family, his replacement family, the ones he would go to any lengths to protect, had abandoned him. Then, he felt a hand on his back. Harry turned around to see Professor McGonagall looking down at him.

"Professor?" he asked, not quite believing it.

"Yes me. Thought you could use some help."

Harry nodded silently, while his teacher lowered herself onto the swing next to him, and using a charm, started them swinging. She then fixed his streaming nose, and looked expectantly at him.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Making sure that thug didn't beat you up. I knew, or rather Mrs Figg knew, that he was slipping into alcohol, so she asked me to keep an eye on you."

"But why are you here?"

"Because I know how miserable you feel and I know you want to see a friendly face."

Harry smiled tearfully at his teacher. She smiled back.

"Why did you do it?"

"Because the little sod deserved it. So, when I saw him make a go at you, I thought I would take a leaf out of Barty Crouch's book and do some teaching."

"Thank you."

"No problem. Anyway, that was nothing compared to what will happen when he gets home. Mrs Figg had just been round to say to your family what the boys been up to. And that's if he survives to the door."

He looked at her, alarmed.

"Don't worry. All the same Harry, it was rather careless letting him take your wand. Should have just cursed the bugger and been done with it."

Harry laughed, and she cracked a smile.

"What's been going on?"

"Not much. It's the calm before the storm. He's gathering his strength at the moment. Before he launches his full scale attack."

"Damn."

"I agree."

"And what are the beloved bureaucrats up to?"

"The usual. Running round like headless chickens, trying to keep the peace and fight You-Know-Who. It isn't working."

Harry grinned feebly.

"Now, we best get you home before your blasted relatives lock you out for the night."

Transforming into a tabby cat, she led the way back to the house. He entered, waved to the cat, and then shut the door as the cat disappeared round the hedge. So he was being watched. And he was glad for it. Otherwise he would have been in real trouble. Abruptly, he heard shouting from the living room. Vernon, Petunia, and Mrs Figg were all yelling, and Dudley was screaming back. Suppressing a grin, he headed upstairs.

He entered his room, and turned to flop down onto his bed, still thoroughly miserable. Then, he leapt back up, seeing the two people sitting on his bed. They both smiled at him.

"Hello Harry." Hermione said in concern.

"How are you?" Ron asked with worry.

Harry smiled, his first true smile since Dumbledore had died. He always felt better around friends.

**How did they get there? I.m writing this as though I've just uploaded the chapter, so please forgive me if I'm a bit patronising. **

**Hermione and Ron have arrived, Harry's being watched and Dudley's in trouble. Serves him right. Please read and review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

Chapter Three

The Final Traitor Revealed

"Hello. I didn't expect you to Wednesday." He said happily.

"We didn't expect to be here till Wednesday either. Events changed." Hermione said with a smile.

Harry looked at Ron. He looked determinedly back.

"What happened?" Harry asked.

"You and Ginny," Ron said, but continued despite the furious look on Harry's face, "They all hate you for breaking her heart. So, I told them in no uncertain terms what I thought about them."

Harry looked mystified at Ron. He had defended him against his entire family? This was big. Why would he defend the one who broke his sister's heart?

"Why? They're your family. You shouldn't have done that."

"Really? See, I was right." Hermione said, throwing a dirty look at Ron.

"Mate, you need to understand what it's like. They were comparing you to Voldemort. It was disgusting. So, I just lost it and gave them a right good telling off."

He looked quite pleased with himself, especially about saying Voldemort's name. Harry exchanged looks with Hermione.

"But, they're your family." Harry said feebly.

"Not when they're like that they aren't. They're no better than the Malfoys like that. And frankly, it's sickening."

Harry whistled. His best friend had gone head to head against his enraged family and had out argued them. Harry was filled with a sense of pride, and was touched that Ron had considered him over his family. He smiled at Ron, who grinned back. The youngest Weasley boy seemed quite pleased with himself. He had out argued even his mother. A cause to celebrate surely! Harry looked at Hermione.

"Then how did you get here?"

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I wouldn't have been here if it wasn't for someone's little stunt. Here he comes, out of the Knight Bus, and storms up the garden path. He explains to me what happened and cons me into coming along."

Harry burst out laughing. He could just imagine an enraged Ron dragging a stressed Hermione towards the door.

"But your family?"

"I think they knew it would be rather painful for them if they tried to stop him. I wrote to mum when I got here, explaining it all."

Harry roared with laughter. He could visualise Hermione now trying to escape from Ron and trying to go back to her home. He was having quite a lot of fun with these visions.

"And there is another thing." Hermione said slowly.

Harry held up his hand to stop her.

"I already know the two of you are together."

They both looked shocked.

"I watched you snogging at the funeral. And I only have one thing to say," the two waited with bated breath, "and that is: about bloody time!"

He then started rolling around with laughter at the confused looks on their faces. When he regained his composure he looked at Hermione enquiringly.

"So, he finally got his finger out and asked you out?"

"Yes. He screamed that he loved me too. Quite romantic actually." She responded, a mischievous glint playing in her eye that neither boy had seen before.

Ron blushed scarlet.

"About time you pair figured out how much you liked each other. So, no more Krums and Lavenders?" Harry asked, a grin on his face.

They shook their heads simultaneously.

"Good. You pair are perfect for each other. Just, don't shut me out." Then he caught himself, and went to the bathroom, hiding his tears.

Hermione rounded on Ron.

"I never did anything!" he exclaimed.

Hermione smiled, despite her friend's distress.

"I know. Just, don't berate him to hard. We're all he's got at the moment."

Ron wrapped his arms around her neck and pulled her close.

"I won't touch him. Just yet."

She glared up at him, to see him chortling.

"Weasley, you're asking for a beating."

The three slept soundly, all fitting into Harry's room with ease, using a tricky spell of Hermione's allowing her to conjure beds from thin air. They went down into the dining room. Vernon's eyes followed them as they took their seats. Harry had coached them well. Just ignore them. Dudley was snivelling. After the Durselys had found out everything he had been up to, they had banned him from going outside and Vernon was already threatening to close Dudley's bank account for his behaviour. Petunia nodded at them as they entered. Harry was surprised. It was the most recognition he ever got from his aunt. How strange. Hermione kept trying valiantly to start conversation and was failing spectacularly. Ron was watching the Durselys with a shrewd expression on his face. Then, abruptly, it happened. Petunia turned to Harry and started to speak to him.

"How are you?" she asked sympathetically.

Harry, Ron and Hermione stared at the woman. This was the first time Petunia had ever been kind to him in his entire life. What was different?

"Fine." He answered shortly, casting bewildered looks at his friends.

"We heard what Dudley did. He has been punished." She said simply.

Dudley and Vernon were staring at her as if she had started talking to a cupboard.

"Dear?" he asked timidly.

Then, the doorbell rang. Petunia hurried to get it. Vernon and Dudley were looking amazed. Harry, however, turned to his friends.

"She wants something."

"Harry, maybe she's just being friendly." Hermione suggested.

"My aunt wouldn't want friendly if it jumped up and smacked her in the face. She's after something." He said with determination.

Petunia came back into the kitchen, followed by someone Harry hadn't seen in five years. Aunt Marge.

"Marge!" Vernon cried jovially, getting up to hug his sister.

"Vernon!" she cried in response.

Dudley went over to hug the massive woman. Ron was trying to suppress a laugh. They had heard all about the evil woman, and how Harry had blown her up that summer when Sirius escaped Azkaban. After all the greetings were done, Marge turned to Harry.

"Still here are you?"

"Yeah." Harry said with defiance.

"Don't talk to me in that tone boy!" she roared.

Hermione and Ron glared at the woman.

"Who are these two?" Marge asked.

"My friends." Harry answered happily.

She cast them a look of disdain, before settling herself into a chair.

"Well, what's been happening with you Marge?" Petunia asked.

"Not much. Poor Ripper died, run over by a bull dozer, poor thing."

Harry snorted with laughter at this. Marge and Vernon rounded on him.

"Think it's funny do you?" Marge snapped.

"Yeah. I still haven't forgotten when that horrible beast chased me up a tree, and you let me stay out there until midnight." Harry snarled.

Hermione looked scandalised.

"_What?_" she hissed.

Marge sniffed. She turned back to the others, while Ron and Hermione started interrogating Harry.

"And why's he home early?" Marge asked, glaring at Harry.

"School closed. Headmaster was killed." Petunia answered.

She, unlike the others, knew what had really happened. She only hoped Marge would fall for it.

"Closed? St Brutus' Centre for Incurably Criminal Boys? I take it one of the students did it?" Marge demanded loudly.

Ron kicked the table in anger. How dare they treat Harry like this?

"And why are his friends here?" Marge asked, sipping some tea that Petunia had just poured.

"Because, we unlike you, like Harry and care what happens to him." Hermione snarled.

Marge looked taken aback.

"So rude!"

And they continued. The three friends finished their breakfast, left in a fury, and walked out of the house.

So, the three stayed out of the house while Marge made herself at home. All the time, they were either abusing the Dursleys, or wondering what Petunia was up to. He eventually led them back to the playpark. They sat on the swings, Harry taking a pang of guilty pleasure when he saw that McGonagall's charm was still going. Oops. The drizzle, which had been threatening all day, started to fall.

"Come on." Harry said unhappily.

His two friends watched him in concern. He was barely keeping it together. They knew how being apart from Ginny was affecting him. Ron, in light of his friend's misery, had refrained from shouting at him for breaking up with his sister. Hermione had a suspicion about the behaviour, but it was just a suspicion.

They entered the house, just as Petunia was laying out plates for roast pork. Seeing the food made Harry think of Mrs Weasley, and sorrow threatened to overwhelm him again. Ron nodded at him, and Hermione patted his back. They tucked in, Marge barking out suggestions for Harry's behaviour and mental state. Let it be over soon, Harry thought desperately.

"Harry?"

Harry looked at his aunt. She looked like she was steeling herself to do something important.

"What?" he asked warily.

"You're leaving tomorrow morning. I was wondering, are you leaving us any protection?" she asked hopefully.

So, that was what she wanted. As much as she loathed the magical realm, she wanted magical protection.

"You want me to give you protection?" Harry scoffed.

Petunia nodded fervently. Vernon and Dudley were amazed, while Marge just looked confused.

Hermione's eyes flashed, and Ron turned scarlet in anger.

"You want him to give you protection? After the way you've treated him?" Hermione thundered.

"We took him! He could have gone to an orphanage!" Petunia screeched back.

Ron shook his head.

"I don't believe you. You've abused and mistreated him since day one, and now you've got the nerve to ask him for protection? How dare you!" Ron yelled.

Harry smiled at his two friend's outrage.

"You ungrateful little wretch! We feed you, clothe you, and this is how you repay us!" Vernon shouted.

That was just too much for Harry, as Ron and Hermione began shouting at the same time.

"SHUT UP!"

They all looked at him. He turned to his friends.

"Thanks guys. I'll take it from here."

They settled back, satisfied.

"You dare ask me for help? How dare you? You treated me like dirt! I'm your sister's only son. Dumbledore asked you to look after me as though I was your own. You didn't. I could understand that. But you went even further. You only ever gave me small meals. You allowed your dim witted son to bully me. You never bought me any clothes, all I got was that fat pigs leftovers. Every thing that went wrong, I got the blame for. Not once did you ever ask me what I wanted, how I was, until now. Now, you start being nice. Too late! I've spent the first eleven years of my life being bullied by you people, and I'm not taking it anymore. You always bullied me, fearing what I am. You never cared about me! You forced me to sleep in a cupboard!"

Hermione's face darkened with rage. He had never told Ron and Hermione that.

"You treated me with contempt! I was always your scapegoat. All you needed to do is close your eyes and believe your darling Dudders, and it would all be all right again! Well, not anymore!"

He stormed from the table, knocking his chair over, as the Dursleys glared at him in shock.

"You little…" Vernon went for him, but Ron spotted it.

He blasted Vernon with a hex, knocking the man into a cabinet and smashing all the ornaments. Petunia screamed.

"You treated him like that!? We knew you were bad, but making him sleep in a cupboard! I was all worried that he wouldn't like my house when he came, I thought it was a pale comparison to this place, but how wrong I was! No wonder he prefers everywhere else he stays!"

Hermione rose to her feet.

"You forced that boy, to live a miserable life. That's it. Ron can keep cursing you, and I daresay Harry will join in, but I'm phoning child services!"

She swept out of the room. Harry could hear her lifting the phone. Vernon staggered back to his feet. Petunia and Dudley stood shoulder to shoulder, as though daring Ron to attack again. Marge was looking around in shock.

"You're just like her!" Petunia yelled, as Harry left the room.

He turned.

"My mother?" he dared.

"Of course her! That dratted woman being who she was! A witch! Of course, as soon as she got that blasted letter, she disappeared off to that bloody school, and that was it!"

Harry knew his aunt had wanted to say this for years.

"Keep going." He challenged.

She did.

"Before that blasted letter came, we were as thick as thieves! Two peas in a pod! We did everything together! We were best friends! Inseparable! But then, it came," she paused, then went on again, "she got that bloody letter, and disappeared to that school, coming home every holiday, my parents fawning all over her like nothing on earth. She would come to me, trying to get things back to the way they were, and I would ignore her. She met her friends, that 'Serious' guy she dated, that scruffy looking guy who met you off that wretched train last year, that blob she called Wormtail and worst of all, your useless father!"

Harry blinked enraged tears out of his eyes.

"She would talk about them all the time, and I would take vindictive pleasure in ignoring her! She was a freak! And then they went and got married. I got an invite! I burnt it, she tried appealing to mother, but mother failed abysmally! Mother was ill, and the tension was ripping us apart! She didn't care if she was wrecking her family! No! All she cared about was herself!"

Harry's hands were moving, as though he dearly wished them to be clasped around his aunt's neck.

"Then, mother died, and father died of food poisoning not long after! She told me at the funeral that she was pregnant! I left her! That's when your dratted father appeared! He yelled something at me, but I walked away!"

Harry could imagine killing his aunt now. Ron and Hermione were looking at his aunt in fury.

"The last time I saw her, she had just got you christened! I told her 'I hope it kills you', you know! She broke down, and left her dratted husband to deal with me. He hit me with a spell. I stormed away, leaving them behind. I still don't know what the spell was. Then, a man met me. He had red eyes, and a face like a snake! I knew it was your Lord Voldemort!"

Harry blanched. Hermione looked mortified, and had a look of deepest foreboding on her face.

"He asked me where she lived! He said it would be a solution to all our problems! So I told him! Told him where you and your perfect mother lived!"

Hermione whispered to Ron, and he looked at her in shock.

"Three days later, you turn up on my doorstep, your parents dead, and the world a better place for it!"

There was silence. Hermione stepped forward.

"You stupid woman! You don't get it do you? The charm James hit you with was the Secret Keepers charm. He thought as you hated the wizarding world, you would never tell anyone their location, even if someone betrayed them. But, you, Snape and Wormtail, all caused their deaths. You were their back up, and you told Voldemort where to find them! You got your sister killed because of your stupid jealousy!"

Petunia staggered. It had never occurred to her what she had done. Until now. She looked tearfully at Harry, who whipped out his wand. Fury unlike anything he had ever known, was building in him. The house was shaking. Ron summoned their things with a wave of his wand. He looked at Hermione in fright. Then glass throughout the house broke. Wood shattered. Plastic bent. The house was being ripped apart. She, the woman he had stayed with for sixteen years, had betrayed his mother. She and Wormtail had told Voldemort the location after Snape told his master the prophecy. Fabric fell apart, and the house shook, as Harry's power kept building, his rage filling him. This woman had killed her own sister, killed his parents through her stupid jealousy! The house caught fire, and the Dursleys were screaming in fright. Hermione and Ron were trying to calm him, but it wasn't working. He had never been so livid. Then, abruptly, the noise all stopped. Everything was wrecked, but it stopped. And then, Harry screamed. The house blew apart, destroying Number Four, Privet Drive in a massive magical explosion. Then, a skull, with a green snake protruding from its mouth, appeared over the destroyed house. The Dark Mark was hanging over Privet Drive.

**So, the final one who revealed the Potter's location was Petunia. That's not good. Why has the Dark Mark appeared? What will happen next? Read on to find out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

Chapter Four

Escape From Privet Drive

The Dark Mark shone in the night sky, as several cloaked figures appeared from nowhere with a loud crack. The Dursleys house was in ruins. Potter had done in one fit of temper what it would have taken three Death Eaters to do. Their leader, Bellatrix Lestrange, the heavily lidded woman who had tortured Neville Longbottom's parents and murdered her cousin Sirius Black, kicked the remains of the front door down. Glass littered the once immaculate carpets, as dust and wood lay on the floor. Metal pipes were bursting out of walls, gushing water into the remains of the house. Large holes gave light in the house where they had shot through the roof. Doors were lying cracked in half, cabinets broken, their contents spilling over the floor. She smirked. A pity Potter was the only remaining person the Dark Lord was obsessed with killing. He would make a fabulous Death Eater, despite the fact he was a half blood. The scream had alerted them, and that was when the house had fallen down, as she arrived, the others in tow. Narcissa Malfoy, her sister, followed her into the house. Meanwhile, the huge blonde Death Eater, one Boris Kline, who had fought at the Battle of Hogwarts, was standing guard outside. Bella kicked the remains of a charred table out of the way, and entered the dining room. This place was the worst of all. Holes dotted the walls, making it some travesty of a knitted shawl. Charred furniture littered the floor, along with dust, glass and other things. Ceramic ornaments lay shattered all around.

"Where are they?" Narcissa asked.

"Don't know. They can't be gone. They're still here." Bella said confidently.

Plates were lying cracked and broken. Food was scattered all over the floor.

"Shame Potter's a good guy. If he creates a mess like this every time he gets angry, we'd rule the world," Bella said happily, "or we'd wreck it and sell it for salvage."

Narcissa snorted. Then, there was a sound, like a whoosh of a spell. Bella spun around, looking for the culprit. Then, she noticed more people standing outside. Had the Dark Lord finished their other task already? Surely not. There were eight in the house, and all of them fanatically loyal to each other. They would have fought. Anyway, there were only three of them there, and here, while the last two dealt with one other matter.

"Cissy, summon a group of Dementors and a squad of Inferi."

Dementors, soul sucking creatures that sapped happiness and mirth out of a place, and Inferi, bewitched corpses that did a dark wizards bidding, were the mainstay forces of Voldemort's army. With a word from Narcissa, twelve Dementors appeared and thirty Inferi appeared with a crack. Bella sent them out into a hexagon pattern.

"Find Potter!" she ordered.

They did as ordered, Bella searching for any sign of Potter and company. Then, a bolt of red flashed out and crashed into her sister. Bella spun, as Potter, Weasley and Granger leapt out of the shadows, all looking decidedly the worse for wear, covered in dust, bruises and abrasions.

"Bella!" he snarled.

His eyes were red, as though he had been crying. Curious.

"Potter. I wondered where you had got to. Nice place you have here."

She cackled, and walked towards the three teenagers.

"What an extraordinary Death Eater you would make Potter, if you weren't so stubborn and loving. You could be as good as me and Snape."

Harry's eyes flashed.

"Oh yes. The one who murdered your last protector. Albus Dumbledore, murdered by the very one he so frequently defended, his faithful pet Death Eater, Severus Snape."

"Dumbledore trusted him! And he murdered him!" Harry yelled.

Bella laughed.

"Yes. He murdered him, as I now murder you!"

"_Avada Kedavra_!"

Granger summoned a plank of wood into the way of the lethal spell, shattering it. She then launched a Cruciatus curse at the girl, who screamed in pain. The blood traitor Weasley fired a spell at Bella, who toppled over, the effects of a Jelly-Legs curse. He pulled the mudblood to her feet, as he threw Sectumsempra at Bella. Bella rolled, firing a Severing charm at the boy. It never reached, as a table flew into the way of the spell. Bella, finishing the curse on her legs, looked at who had thrown the table. A massive boy, wider than he was tall, was facing her. Bella laughed, and Potter looked at his cousin in amazement.

"Go! I'll hold her off!" Dudley yelled.

Harry couldn't believe it.

"Harry, nothing is more important than getting you out of here. Let's go!" Hermione shouted.

Bella watched out of the corner of her eye as she led Harry away from his cousin. They began to run.

Bella laughed.

"A mere muggle thinks he can stop me! No chance!"

Dudley swung his fist at her. She easily avoided it.

"You risk your life for him? Why?" Bella asked curiously.

"Because, as much as he hates me, he'd do the same. It's the kind of person he is. He saved me once as well."

"Oh yes, dear old Umbridge's Dementor attack. Out of interest boy, what did you see?" Bella asked, her wand raised.

"I saw me, being locked in his cupboard by accident. It was horrible. I thought they had taken to preferring him."

Bella cackled.

"You muggles are always so self-absorbed. Not for much longer."

His fist slammed into her skull, and as she fell in pain, his foot crashed into her gut. She dropped to the floor, winded.

"_Avada Kedavra_!"

The green light slammed into Dudley, and he fell, his eyes open and glassy.

Harry turned.

"He's dead."

"He gave himself so we can get out of here!" Ron said, dragging him along.

Outside, McGonagall, Mrs Figg, Lupin and Tonks were holding off Kline, the Dementors and the Inferi. The situation didn't look good, as more Dementors appeared from nowhere. Mrs Figg swung her shopping bag, crashing it into the head of an Inferius. McGonagall, who seemed to now be part of Harry's guard, blasted an Inferius with a well placed Incendio.

"Hermione, Ron, take Harry and go! We've set up an Anti-Disapparation charm to stop Death Eater reinforcements. Get him to the end of the street!" Lupin yelled.

Harry didn't like being escorted, or mollycoddled, but he did as he was told. Hermione flanked him as he led them to the end of the street. They must being trying to get him out without using magic. The dark night surrounded, them, and the only warning they had was when Ron shouted. The three jumped out of the way, and faced Narcissa and Bella.

"So, you escape with Potter. I notice you haven't used magic boy. Afraid of the big bad Ministry are we?" Bella sneered.

Ron fired Stupefy at her, but she blocked with ease.

"We're going to enjoy killing you." Narcissa purred, when a heavy metal pole crashed into her head, knocking her to the ground.

Vernon, Petunia and Marge stood behind her.

"You murdered my son!" Vernon raged, swinging the pole.

Bella jumped out of the way. Ron and Hermione took advantage of the distraction, and dragged Harry.

"I can walk, you know." He growled.

Bella danced out of the way of another attack. This was getting old.

"_Avada Kedavra_!"

The green spell shot at Vernon, who seized his sister and dragged her in front of him, thinking he was protecting her. The spell hit her with ease, and she was dead before she reached the floor. Vernon was horrified at causing the death of his sister.

"Marge!"

Bella cackled. Then, she abruptly stopped. Her fingers were getting larger. She was blowing up. She looked at Vernon.

"Well now. How interesting. You, are a wizard." She stated.

Vernon stuttered.

"I-I can't be! I would have been told to go to that freak school!"

Bella surveyed him.

"No. You came of age when Dippet was Head. Not Dumbledore. That's why you never went. How interesting."

She turned her wand at herself.

"_Finite Incantatem._"

She stopped blowing up, then banished Narcissa's wand to Vernon.

"Use a spell, and I'll show you."

Vernon grinned.

"_Avada Kedavra!"_

Bella was shocked as the green light went straight for her, but avoided it at the last minute. The fool!

"This is how you do it, muggle scum! _Avada Kedavra_!"

The spell hit the man, who collapsed to the ground with a thud. Petunia screamed. Bella appraised her sister. She would live. Kline was facing Lupin. McGonagall and Tonks were fighting Inferi and Dementors, approximately twelve to one. Bella smiled, and watched as Potter and his friends neared the end of the street.

"_Avada Kedavra_!" she yelled.

The spell hurtled at them, and Hermione screamed. Petunia saw, and knew what she had to do. She jumped into the way of the attack, and died as the spell hit. Harry was gob smacked.

Bella snarled.

"_Avada Kedavra_!"

The spell shot at them, but they had reached the end of the street. Hermione grabbed Harry and Ron, and they Disapparated with a crack. Bella snarled as the spell ignited a tree. She turned to the rest of the fight, watching as the four members of the Order of the Phoenix fought the Dementors and Inferi.

"_Incendio_!" McGonagall yelled.

Three Inferi dropped down. Lupin grabbed Tonks as they reached their end of the street.

"Minerva, we need to go! Harry is out! Bella is coming!"

McGonagall nodded curtly, and blasted another spell off at Kline, who had recovered again. The massive blonde fired more and more spells at the four defenders. There was a scream from ahead, as Bella fired a killing curse. Lupin frowned, then decided. Using a summoning charm, he brought Kline in front of the spell. The massive Death Eater collapsed, as Bella roared in fury. Too late. Tonks and Lupin apparated, and after seizing Mrs Figg's arm, so did McGonagall. Bella stood panting, and flinched as she heard a siren. Turning, she saw three police motorbikes. She grinned, and threw three curses at the policemen. The bikes blew up, killing the policemen in the process.

"Dementors, go! Inferi, go!"

The two groups disappeared, and Bella grabbed onto her sister, and, taking advantage of the Anti-Disapparation charm being down, went to join her master.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She arrived at the Riddle House, where Voldemort had set up shop. Leaving Narcissa at the door, where she would be found and taken care of, Bella opened the door, revealing her master, Snape, Draco Malfoy, Alecto and Amycus Carrow and Pettigrew waited.

"The boy's family are taken care of my master. Vernon Dursley was a wizard, but wasn't much of a challenge."

Voldemort favoured her with a smile.

"Excellent my dear Bella. So, the boy's family are dead. Do you know if the woman revealed that she was also a Secret Keeper to the Potters?"

"No, but I think she may have. Potter had been crying. A nice mess he had made of the house as well."

"Bad temper. I always said that." Snape chipped in.

Voldemort raised a hand to stop the brewing argument.

"Where are Narcissa and Kline?"

"Narcissa needs medical aid, but she's in no immediate danger. Kline is dead, thanks to the werewolf Lupin."

Voldemort nodded, but Pettigrew stepped in.

"Remus killed?" he squeaked.

"Technically. He used Accio to place Kline in front of my curse to save himself."

Voldemort looked thoughtful.

"Interesting. So, the boy's family is at last dead, his uncle was a wizard, and to top it all of, our plan went swimmingly."

With a laugh, he dismissed them all, and Bella flashed a rare smile at Snape. Everything was going according to plan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry, Ron and Hermione appeared at the Burrow. It was too quiet, for starters. Then, the fog cleared, and Hermione gasped. Total devastation met their eyes.

**The Dursleys are dead! Yipee! and so is a Death Eater. Serves him right. I know he's now called Rowle by JK Rowling, but he can keep his name. You can use your imagination to explain what might have happened to the Death Eaters brought in in Deathly Hallows, while I figure it out myself. **

**What has happened at the Burrow? What has Voldemort done? What's his next move?**

**Read on, and please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

Chapter Five

Devastation

"No!" Ron yelled, and he sped away towards the house.

Hermione and Harry followed him. He was shouting his family member's names, trying to hold back fears that the worst had happened. He had shouted at them. What if that was the last time they had ever seen him. There were two cracks, and Harry whipped around, but Lupin shook his head, as Tonks gasped. They all headed towards the house, hoping they would find good news. Then, a scream of despair answered them.

"Ron." Hermione moaned, and she and Harry sped to where he was.

He was bent over, kneeling in the rubble of his destroyed home, beside his eight family members. He broke down into sobs, and Harry followed suit. Hermione blinked tears from her eyes as she looked down at Mrs Weasley's body. Harry crawled to Ginny's, lying spread eagled in the rubbish. He gathered her to him and wept.

"My goodness." McGonagall whispered, tears falling from her eyes.

Hermione knelt down beside Ron, and brought him close, as he cried. Lupin and Tonks comforted each other.

"They were my family!" Ron shouted, as Hermione hugged him.

Harry wept as he looked at his ex-girlfriend's beautiful face. Voldemort had done the exact thing he had broken up with her to protect her from. It wasn't fair! Why did more people who cared for him have to die? He looked at the others, Mr Weasley, Mrs Weasley, Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Fred and George, and wept even more. This was his family too, and Voldemort had taken them away from him! He sobbed his heart out over Ginny, her dead, cold lifeless body light in his hands. Ron and Harry had both lost their family, all because of Voldemort. It wasn't fair!

Hermione hugged Ron tightly, he still sobbing his eyes out on her shoulder, as she shook her head to clear her own. The dead Weasleys looked horrified, probably horrified that Voldemort had gotten into their home so easily. They wouldn't have stood a chance. Their dead bodies lay amidst the wreckage of the place where they had all spent such happy times. She looked at Harry, burying his head in Ginny's body. That was it. Voldemort had just signed his death warrant. But only if he could get past the grief.

Tonks wept onto Lupin's shoulder, as he wept onto hers. The Weasleys were all gone, bar Ron and Percy. Charlie might have survived if he hadn't come over for the wedding. With a burst of hatred, Lupin knew what had happened. Pettigrew had given Voldemort the information that would have gotten them in the Burrow unopposed. Knowing him, he would have killed them all in order, oldest to youngest, leaving a stricken Ginny for last. This was why Harry had broken up with her! To protect her from this very thing! So why did it happen anyway? And Bill and Fleur where going to be married, and now this! Their lives snuffed out before they even had a chance. This was the end of the days Voldemort went unopposed. Harry would undoubtedly want revenge for the death of his surrogate family, and his girlfriend, even if he had broken up with her. Then, another wave of grief hit him, and he devolved into tears once again.

McGonagall looked at the grieving people. Voldemort had done it again. Snuffed out totally innocent lives! Why couldn't he just accept he wasn't going to win, when love was stronger? She now knew something though. This was now a personal war between Harry and Voldemort. Voldemort was killing all the things Harry held dear, and Harry was going to destroy all the things Voldemort needs to survive. The poor boy. First his parents, then a friend, then his godfather, then his mentor, then his surrogate family and girlfriend. Steeling herself, she got up. It wasn't safe here anymore.

Harry didn't move for quite sometime, crying at the loss of his new family, the replacement family that had filled the gap with the murder of his own. But Voldemort had taken Ginny. He had taken Harry's Ginny, the girl he would go to any lengths to defend and protect, even if it made him totally miserable, as breaking up with her had. Had she died hating him? Had her family died hating him? Had they wondered where Harry was, as Voldemort had murdered them all individually? He roared in pain and loss. He then felt a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Harry?" McGonagall's voice quivered.

He looked up at his teacher.

"It's too late Harry. They're gone. They're all gone." She whimpered.

"They aren't! They aren't gone!" he shouted back in sorrow.

"They are. We need to leave. Need to get out of here. We can't stay here."

Harry roared in despair. Ron echoed him, as Hermione comforted him as much as she could. What must Ron be feeling? The last time he had seen them, he had shouted at them. How could he live with himself, when the last things he aid to them were how much he despised their behaviour? He had last seen them, and had not parted on good terms, and now, they were gone, and he was unable to change anything. Harry knew it was pointless to look for a loophole, some way they had survived. He let go of Ginny, kissed her dead, cold lips, and let McGonagall heave him to his feet. She rubbed his shoulder, denying the grief that was going to overwhelm her too. Ron was still sobbing his heart out on Hermione's shoulder. There was a crack, and Lupin and Tonks spun, wands raised, to see Mad Eye Moody. He took one look at the devastation, and just broke down. He had liked the Weasleys, had fought with them and laughed with them.

"May Eye!" Lupin shouted, as he and Tonks went over to comfort the Auror.

"Where's Hermione?" he asked quietly, blinking tears away.

"Why?" Tonks asked nervously.

"Her parents are dead."

Hermione heard him, and burst into waves of tears of her own. Harry went down beside her and cuddled her as she wept, as he wept, as Ron wept. Then, Lupin, Tonks, Mad Eye and McGonagall dissolved themselves, leaving Mrs Figg the only one unaffected by tears. She would mourn later. For now, they needed to get out of here. Suppressing her own tears, she went to the broom shed's remains, to find them all in ruins. Time was running out. She could hear sirens blaring in the distance. Hurrying up to McGonagall, she held the other woman's hand out, summoning the Knight Bus. The purple bus skidded to a stop in an instant. The new conductor, a supply from the Ministry, took one look at what had happened, and let them on at once. He then did what Mrs Figg could not, summoning reinforcements from the Ministry, as the mourners wept on the bus. Then, it shot away, taking the mourners and their grief, but leaving the devastation and loss far behind.

**The Weasley's are all gone. Wiped out by Lord Voldemort. That's what he was up to. **

**I felt really rotten writing this chapter, and my aunt swore at my quite a lot when she read it, even going so far as to call me a horrid boy, which I felt was a bit harsh. **

**I will try to update the next few tomorrow, but any reviews of the story are appreciated. (I know its already been done, but my friend was moaning at me that I didnt have a disclaimer on this story as I had to replace them all for some reason.)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

Chapter Six

Grief

They stayed at the Leaky Cauldron. McGonagall and Lupin took care of everything around them, while Tonks and Moody took care of the Ministry. The _Daily Prophet _was warned to keep it's mouth shut until a later date. So far, only the Minister, the witnesses and the Senior Under Secretary's knew what had happened. Weasley's Wizard Wheezes was shut, on Lupin's orders. The French Ministry was informed of the death of one of their citizens, and Mr and Mrs Delacour were to be notified. They were found dead, two days after they arrived in Britain, their souls missing. Dementors. The Order of the Phoenix and the Ministry where harder pressed than ever, as Voldemort, emboldened by the deaths of Dumbledore and the Weasleys, and the mental incapacitation of Harry and his two friends, was now launching a full scale offensive. Three small towns in Wales were flattened by a giant attack. Four giants made short work of the small towns they struck. Six villages in England where attacked by werewolves, under the command of Greyback's deputy, Regras Silvermane. Four towns in Scotland's Grampian Mountains were found soulless after Dementor attacks, while two towns in Northern Ireland were found mutilated after an Inferi attack. Muggles were panicking, and the Ministry and the Order tried valiantly to hold the enemy off, but to no avail. Wizards where killed daily, Muggles killed hourly. Voldemort truly was more terrible than ever before. Then, the worst news came in. The Goblins had joined Lord Voldemort too, giving Voldemort unprecedented power. Only a cadre of loyal goblins stayed in Gringotts, but no one went to the bank as they were all too scared. Then more bad news. Voldemort, at the head of his Death Eater force, burst into Azkaban, freeing all the captured Death Eaters, captured at the Battle of the Ministry two years previous. Voldemort's allies blossomed, as more gave allegiance to the Dark Lord. A Goblin leader called Ulic became a Death Eater, and led vicious attacks across the country. Hestia Jones was found murdered in a sewer by some boys playing football. Ephias Doge was found, ripped limb from limb by an old woman doing her shopping in Edinburgh. A grim, fearful, panicky mood gripped the world as a whole, but Britain in particular. Voldemort was closer than ever before to achieving domination. Now, in his mind, it was only a matter of time.

Hermione looked miserably out of the window, to find the cold, damp grey of a country at war. Mist was so thick now you could barely see your hands. Rumour had it that the leader of all Dementors, the Demagoth, was now a Death Eater, being part human and able to speak with others. Voldemort had wrecked Harry, Ron and Hermione. She had lost her family, and her sort of family of aunts, uncles and cousins. She would never talk about love with Mrs Weasley again, amusedly correct Mr Weasley when he got something wrong about Muggles, never call Fleur Phlegm again, never argue with Fred and George, never insult Harry and Ron behind their backs with Ginny again. But, most of all, she would never hear her parents, or see them, ever again. She had lost them. Her parents were dead, both her parents were only children, and her grandparents were all dead. It wasn't fair. She had lost everyone dear to her. But she had to be the strongest now. Ron had just lost his entire family, and Harry had just lost his surrogate family and his girlfriend. She looked at the pair of them, Harry lying on his bed, staring into space, and Ron snuggled up in his own bed. How she wanted to comfort him. A fat load of use that was, when you needed comforted yourself! But, it could be worse. Instead of rejecting her, Ron had let her help him, let her help him past the grief. She loved him for it. And she loved him in all other ways. At night, long after Harry had drifted off into fitful sleep, they would stay awake, holding and comforting each other. He loved her, and she loved him. And that was the only ray of hope in the increasingly dark world. She sobbed, and put her head down.

Ron couldn't sleep anymore. He just pretended to for Hermione's sake. He loved her, and she loved him. That was now his only comfort. His entire family had been wiped out in one fell swoop. His mother, his father, his brothers, and his sister. Even Harry had changed. But Ron didn't blame him. They had all known the risks. But, Ron couldn't escape the fact that he hadn't parted on the best of terms with his family. They had argued, and he had told them what he had thought. And now, it was too late to change things. Now, he promised he would fight with Harry until the end. To get revenge for his family. Now, he couldn't change the past. He couldn't fix what had happened. His family was gone, and they had died, not knowing if their son loved them or not. He moaned audibly, and dissolved into tears once again.

Harry stared at the ceiling. Now, he had no one. His family and friends had all been killed, and now only Ron and Hermione were left. They were there to comfort each other, now that they were together. But there was no one to comfort Harry. Lupin and Tonks had both tried, but it had not worked. This time, it was personal. More personal than ever before. Voldemort had killed his parents. That was personal. He had killed Cedric Diggory. That wasn't nearly as bad, but the memories still kept him awake at night. Then, he had killed Sirius. That made it very personal. Then, he had killed Dumbledore. That was very very personal. But now, Voldemort had killed his surrogate family, and the only woman Harry had ever considered spending his life with. That was beyond personal. He missed them all, but Ginny the most. She was a constant pain in his heart. Hermione had noticed something about him. Something he couldn't even see himself. He had fallen in love with Ginny. And he hadn't realised it until it was too late. Human nature, you don't appreciate what you have until you've lost it. The phantom of his last kiss with her, lying dead in the debris, echoed painfully on his lips. He had loved them all, in their own ways. Mrs Weasley as a new mother, Mr Weasley as a new father, Bill the cool big brother, Charlie the happy go lucky big brother, Fred and George, the practical jokers, and Ginny, his only chance at a normal, happy life. He knew now what he should have known the night she had died. He will never allow himself to love a girl again. He missed them all, an irreplaceable piece of his heart had died with them. But he promised himself one thing: Voldemort would die for what he had done. And if Harry went with him, so much the better.

The three friends, all that was left of the Weasley dynasty, mourned together, in the old room in the Leaky Cauldron, united in their grief.

**Even months later, I still feel rotten about this. I would keep thinking how mean it was in PE (which I hate with a passion anyway).**

**Voldemort is getting stronger by the day, and he now has a host of Death Eaters at his side. Can things get any worse?**

**Please read and review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

Chapter Seven

The Estranged Weasley

After a week of mourning, Harry, Ron and Hermione knew they needed to get a move on. More and more people bowed in allegiance to the Dark Lord, while his most trusted deputies directed the war for him, as he only used half an eye, using the other half to pursue his dream of immortality. Magic only sites were falling. Hogwarts was closed, Hogsmeade was in danger, Diagon Alley was definitely in the running for an attack, and the Ministry was too busy now anyway. Then came the news that Knockturn Alley had been taken, Demagoth leading the assault, and recruiting Borgin from Borgin and Burkes shop to the cause. So far, there had been no moves to take Diagon Alley, but it was only a matter of time. Goblins were sealing off Gringotts, preventing Voldemort and his forces to get any of the gold inside. People were leaving Diagon Alley, and more and more people were fleeing Britain all together. So, as the Ministry of Magic reacted to the crisis, Harry, Ron and Hermione arrived at the Ministry itself, to go and see the last Weasley.

Percy Weasley had chosen the Ministry of Magic over his family when they had believed Harry and Dumbledore about Lord Voldemort having returned. After a large argument, he had left the Burrow and hadn't been seen until the previous Christmas, where he had been involved in a plot by Rufus Scrimgeour to get Harry to be the Minstry's poster boy. When the Weasley's had found out about it, they had thrown parsnip at him, making him retreat in disgrace. Only Mrs Weasley had been upset by her son's continuing behaviour.

So, the three entered the Ministry early morning, ignoring the reporters, who, to Harry's fury, included Rita Skeeter.

"Harry! How lovely to see you again! Could I ask a few questions?" she asked.

She then backed away when Hermione appeared at his shoulder.

"Hop it Rita." Hermione snarled.

Rita retreated, but there were plenty of other reporters wishing to take her place. Knowing it would be pointless to resist, Harry steeled himself for an interview.

"I'll answer five questions." He said plainly.

There was a great clamouring of excitement, and Ron and Hermione looked at him in surprise. A burly looking wizard signalled Harry.

"Mr Potter, what do you think of how the Ministry is reacting to the threat posed by You Know Who?"

Harry grinned evilly.

"I think the Ministry are reacting very badly. It was their incompetence that allowed Voldemort to get such a grip in the first place. Had they believed me and Dumbledore, we wouldn't now be facing total defeat."

There was excited and enraged murmuring at this.

Ron, who was slowly returning back to normal, though his sense of humour was still vastly depleted, winked at Harry. A woman in green waved to Harry, and prepared her quill.

"Sir, what is the best way to dispose of an Inferius?"

"Inferi are corpses, so they cant be killed. But, they are modelled on Voldemort, and fear what he fears, that being light and fire."

There was more muttering.

Another witch called attention to herself.

"What is going to happen to Diagon Alley?"

Harry sighed.

"Unless something miraculous happens, Diagon Alley is going to be attacked in the next few days. Demagoth, the leader of the Dementors, is a military genius seemingly, and he wants to ensure his full power before attacking."

More muttering followed this. Only two questions left…

A short, dumpy wizard went next.

"What do you have to say on the murder of Albus Dumbledore?"

Harry started. He hadn't expected that. Hermione stepped in however.

"Harry has not yet got over the shock of that, so he won't be able to comment at this time."

He smiled at her feebly. The wizard looked most disappointed. Another witch was last.

"Mr Potter, what do you think of the new Appeasement Bill coming through this after noon and the move to give the Minister new powers?"

Harry had heard about this. The new Appeasement Bill was Dolores Umbridge's, the most hated teacher at Hogwarts since Snape, new idea, that Aurors were to try and reason with the Death Eaters first. Three chances were to be given, and on the third try's failure, minor spells were to be used. Three people had to be incapacitated in the fight before proper spells were allowed to be used. Three quarters of the force had to be incapacitated before Auror's could use the three Unforgivable Curses. In the long run, the stupid old witch was just going to get a lot of good men and women killed. Why Scrimgeour had agreed to it, Harry didn't know, until the report in the morning paper that Umbridge, during a late night session of the Wizengamot, the wizard high court, had introduced the motion to give the Minister emergency powers.

"The new Appeasement Bill is a waste of time, and a waste of lives. If the Death Eaters are in a mood to fight, they won't let Aurors get questions off and will just attack. That will obviously get a lot of good men and women killed. And as for the Minister getting emergency powers, its only an attempt by Umbridge to get herself more power, as Scrimgeour will need to pass on his usual duties if he had these new powers."

With that, he turned and left the entrance hall to the Ministry, despite the flurry of questions that followed him. They entered the lift at the end, and keyed in for Percy's floor, outside the Minister's office, which was on Level One. No one came onto the lift as they descended, leaving the three still-grieving friends in peace.

"I hate reporters." Harry said unhappily.

"Well, we gave them a bone to chew over anyway. But, we need to prepare to meet someone none of us like particularly." Hermione said quietly.

The voice announced they had arrived. Exiting, they saw this was not like the other floors. It was a round, handsome room, carpeted with red and gold. It had the offices of the Minister for Magic, the three Senior Undersecretary offices, and the five Junior Assistant offices. They would be very pleased to have a look around in here. To their left were three Junior Minister offices. On their right were the other two Junior Minister offices and one Senior Undersecretary. Directly ahead was the Minister for Magic office, flanked by the other two Senior Undersecretary offices. Lanterns lit the walls, and magical windows showed a bright sunny day, a sharp contrast to the stormy, misty sky outside, caused by the over abundance of Dementors. They knew they needed to get in and see Percy, to tell him what had happened, but it would take some time. They sat on one of the benches in the centre of the room, circling a small fountain. They looked up as a door opened. It was the one on the left of the Minister's office. Harry snarled when it's occupant entered the room. Dolores Umbridge. The woman had made life at Hogwarts a living hell during the friends fifth year, and she was behind the Bill that would get a lot of Aurors killed and even more, was behind the attempt to turn Scrimgeour into a partial dictator for the duration of the war. Her toady eyes swept over them, and she grinned evilly.

"Well now. Potter, Weasley and Granger. How nice of you to come to the Ministry. Are you finally ready to side with the government boy?" she asked in her sweetest voice.

"No, I'm not. I'm here to see Percy Weasley." He snarled.

He still had not forgotten what that old hag had done to him, or his friends, or Hagrid and McGonagall. Or anyone else.

"Oh yes. A terrible tragedy, to lose those you love. The Ministry would have protected them, had you sided with us." She said evilly.

Harry blanched, and reached for his wand. What business did she have, blaming him for the Weasleys deaths?

"Harry, no!" Hermione snapped.

Umbridge gloated as Harry lowered his wand.

"Temper Potter. Remember, I have power once again. And I can make life very difficult for you."

"Like he doesn't have a difficult enough one already?" Ron sniped.

Umbridge gloated, and turned to the Minister's office. A moment of recklessness seized Harry.

"You're going to get a load of people killed."

Umbridge turned, and favoured him with a sickly smile.

"All in the name of peace, Mr Potter."

She then disappeared into Scrimgeour's office.

"She doesn't give a damn! All she wants is power, and to the depths with everyone else!" Ron shouted.

"Calm down Ron. There's nothing we can do." Hermione counselled.

Harry was frowning at where she had disappeared.

"Harry?" Hermione asked.

"She's up to something." He said with conviction.

"Such as?" Ron asked.

"I don't know. But whatever it is, it can't be good."

Hermione looked at Ron.

"You ready?" she asked.

Ron took a deep breath, then nodded.

"Let's get it over with."

The three friends walked to the office beside Umbridge's, and knocked.

"Enter." Came the voice from within.

They opened the door, to see a well appropriated room, with a warm fire glowing in the fireplace. Percy Weasley, bespectacled and disapproving, sat behind his desk, and looked up at them as they entered.

"Oh, hello." He said awkwardly.

"Hello Percy." Ron said formally.

"How are you?" Percy asked stiffly.

"Hellish." Ron answered after a minute.

Harry and Hermione floated to the door, where they could keep an eye on proceedings.

"What's wrong?" Percy asked, a trace of hope in his voice.

Harry snarled at how the other Weasley was reacting. He thought Ron had come to him for advice. How very wrong he was…

"What's wrong, is, that they're all…" Ron stammered.

Percy looked at his brother in concern.

"All what?" Percy asked.

"Dead." Ron answered.

"Who are?" Percy asked in bafflement.

"Our family you idiot! Mum, dad, Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Fred, George, Ginny, they're all dead! Voldemort killed them all!"

Percy jumped at Voldemort's name.

"Get a grip on yourself! He murdered them! Our family is dead!"

Percy gasped.

"But, how? The wards…"

"The wards! All the spells in place for our protection! They were all sabotaged! Wormtail would have told Voldemort the exact places where they were!"

Percy was breathing deeply. Then, he raised his head to look them straight in the eye.

"I expected it. They got what was coming to them."

Harry couldn't believe it. Had Percy just said what he thought he had said?

"They got what was coming to them! How?!" Ron roared, and Hermione quivered.

Neither she nor Harry had seen Ron this furious before.

"I told you all. I told you what getting involved with Harry and Dumbledore would do. And now, here's the proof."

He seemed to be taking a sort of vindictive pleasure in being right.

Ron's fist flashed out of nowhere, slamming into Percy's nose. The older Weasley toppled over in his chair, crashing to the ground. Ron then upended the table, knocking everything to the floor and parchment into the fire. Ron shouted abuse at his brother, words that Harry had only ever heard on late night TV shows. Ron proceeded to trash the office, Harry and Hermione taking great pleasure in not stopping him, as Percy roared at his brother. Two minutes later, the office was wrecked. Ron was breathing heavily and glaring at his brother.

"You slimeball. Our family have been murdered, and all you can think about is how right you were, about how great you were! You aren't a Weasley! If you think they deserved what they got, we were all better off without you!"

He then fled from the office, tears in his eyes. Percy stuttered. Harry walked up to him and grabbed the front of his robes.

"You miserable cretin. Your family has just been murdered. And all you think about is how you were right, about how great you are! They were my family too, and your sister was my girlfriend. If I ever hear you say anything like that again, I will hunt you down and practice Unforgivables on you!"

Harry then punched Percy in the face, and the elder Weasley collapsed, out cold. Harry then stormed out of the wrecked office, to find Hermione cradling Ron as he wept on her shoulder beside the fountain.

"I don't believe him! We tell him his family is dead, and all he cares about is the fact that he was right and they were wrong, and that they deserved what they got!" Harry yelled.

Hermione turned to face him sadly, still cradling Ron.

"The git's too big headed Harry. We should have figured he would be like this. He is upset by this, but they weren't really his family anymore. He chose the Ministry over family, and that, that was the proof."

Harry sunk down beside her, wishing he had someone to comfort him. But no. The only person who would be able to do that was now dead, killed by Voldemort. Harry was shocked at how Percy had reacted. His family where dead, Ron his only remaining family, and all he cared about was the fact that he and his precious Ministry had been right. All he cared about was the fact that he had been justified, while his family had suffered for it. How anyone could be so arrogant and pig headed, Harry had no idea. Then, a door clicked. Harry looked up, expecting to see Percy, but it was someone much worse. Umbridge again.

"How touching," she purred.

Harry looked at Hermione, who's eyes flashed with an inner fire he hadn't seen before. Harry had only seen that look once before, in Dumbledore's eyes. Now, Hermione had it. Hermione detangled herself from Ron, and went to Umbridge.

"Umbridge, there were Aurors protecting the Burrow. Where were they when the house was attacked?" Hermione asked in a dangerous voice.

Harry knew she was asking a rhetorical question. She already knew the answer, and was merely doing this to inform Harry and Ron.

"They were ordered elsewhere." Umbridge said sweetly.

"To do what?" Hermione asked.

"Protect others. Higher placed Ministry officials, much more important than the Weasleys."

Harry knew what was coming now.

"You, ordered the Aurors away, so people who are half what the Weasley's were, would be safe?" Harry demanded.

"The party guests were much more important than the Weasleys. My party guests."

Ron roared and went for her, while Harry and Hermione whipped out their wands. Harry used a Shield Charm to stop Ron, while Hermione pointed her wand at Umbridge.

"You deserve everything you get."

Then pointing over Umbridge's shoulder, she used Incendio to set the other woman's office on fire. Umbridge shrieked, as Harry led the other two from the offices, quivering in rage. They reached the Atrium without much bother, and it wasn't until they went outside they noticed they were being followed.

"We're being tailed." Harry said.

"What?" Ron asked.

"Umbridge. Follow me." Hermione said.

She led the others down a small side street, covered in litter. She found a big, black wheelie bin, and the three hid behind it. Two Aurors, Dawlish and Williamson, had followed them into the street.

"Mr Potter, you are under arrest by order of Undersecretary Dolores Umbridge!" Dawlish shouted.

Hermione grinned feebly, and leapt out from behind the bin.

"_Stupefy_!" she shouted, and the red light hit the pair of them.

She sniffed as she observed the out for it wizards.

"Hermione!" Ron croaked.

"Come on. I've got a bad feeling about all this."

She walked up to them and grabbed their arms.

"They are loyal to her. She's amassing support."

Harry caught on.

"You think she wants to go for a coup?!"

"Yes. I do. I'll take you back and wipe their memories."

She did as she said, taking Harry and Ron back to the Leaky Cauldron, via apparition, then went back to use a Memory Charm on the two Aurors. Harry looked at Ron. Poor guy. His only remaining brother had turned into a git as well. But, Ron looked happy. Harry knew that Ron was very pleased at having such a dangerous girlfriend.

**Two people in the sotry's that I really dont like in one chapter: Percy and Umbridge.**

**Percy is an idiot and Umbridge is a power hungry old battleaxe.**

**Not to wory. What will happen next? Will Umbridge try for a coup? Will Percy come to his senses? **

**Read on to find out! Please read and review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

Chapter Eight

The Battle of Diagon Alley

As another week passed, Harry, Ron and Hermione started to prepare for their search for the Horcruxes. Hermione had assembled a list, detailing all the Horcruxes. This was:

Tom Riddle's Diary-Destroyed

Marvolo Gaunt's Ring-Destroyed

Helga Hufflepuff's Cup-Active

Salazar Slytherin's Locket-Unknown

An Unknown Item of Ravenclaw's or Gryffindor's-Active

Nagini-Active

Voldemort-Active, and making a fine mess of things as they spoke

Harry had asked around Diagon Alley, asking for any information about a wizard by the name of R.A.B, but to no avail. They were still grief stricken, but they knew they needed to get on and destroy the Horcruxes to destroy Voldemort and end this madness. So, it was on a cold, dull Tuesday morning that they sat in the pantry of the Leaky Cauldron, eating breakfast, when Tom the barkeep hobbled up to them, bearing a large box.

"Package for you Mr Potter." He wheezed.

"Thanks Tom."

Harry looked at the item curiously.

"What is it?" Ron asked.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out."

Shrugging, he opened the box, and vomited when he saw what was inside.

"Harry?" Hermione asked, peering in, then dissolving to a scream.

Ron grabbed her before she fainted. He looked terribly sick himself.

Inside the box, was a severed head. Not just any head. It was the head of Mr Ollivander, the wand merchant who had went missing last year. A letter was clamped between the strange old man's teeth.

"That's sick. That's _really_ sick." Ron shuddered, as Hermione trembled in his grasp.

Harry pointed his wand at the box, and used Accio to get the letter, then closed the box with magic. The few people in the bar had gone quiet. He opened the writing, addressed to him in a neat, loopy style, and read.

_Dear Harry,_

_I hope you are well and my murder of those dear to you didn't affect you too much. Enclosed in this box are the remains of good old Mr Ollivander. Bella took him from his shop last year for me, so no one would be able to get wands, and also so he could make me a new one. It would not do well for Priori Incantatem to stop us when I kill you, Harry. I hope you and your friends are all right. By the way, I just thought you should know, I saved your precious Ginny for last. The last thing she said was 'Where are you Harry?', before I murdered her. I think she was quite fond of you. No matter now. She's gone, and you're nearly all alone. Keep safe Harry. I look forward to the day when I kill you and your little friends, and then, I will be unstoppable. Have fun, Harry._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Lord Voldemort._

_P.S Isn't it so nice, Dumbledore dead at last, killed by his faithful pet Death Eater, Severus Snape? Really quite delicious. You can have a free rein at last, Harry. No more Dumbledore to help you. How sad._

"That's completely horrible." Harry stammered.

"It's disgusting. How can he do that?" Hermione whimpered.

"Because he's an evil wizard Hermione. According to mum and dad, Grindewald would send the entire body back to the family of his victims, all sliced apart. He was just as evil as Voldemort is." Ron said.

Harry blinked furious tears out of his eyes.

"Tom, alert the Ministry that Ollivander is dead."

Tom nodded, and, with a sick expression, removed the box.

Then, there was a scream from outside. Harry looked out of the window, to see Dementors, Inferi, goblins, Werewolves and five Death Eaters surge into Diagon Alley from Knockturn Alley.

"It's begun." Harry said.

He turned to Ron.

"Ron, go to the fire and summon the Ministry. Tell them we need reinforcements, enough to hold them all off until we get everyone in the Alley out."

Ron nodded, and went to the fire place.

"Hermione, use your Patronus. We need the Order here too."

Hermione nodded, while Harry turned to the two elderly old women in the bar.

"Get out of here."

They nodded gravely, and Disapparated. Tom came up to Harry.

"The Goblins in Gringotts will be coming. We need to get them and the ordinary people out. The shop owners will do a fighting retreat. Once they're in here, we shouldn't have a problem." He wheezed.

"Then stay here, and keep the place ready for an escape. We'll help the others."

Ron and Hermione returned, to see twelve Aurors, led by Order member Kingsley Shacklebolt come from the Ministry, and five more Order members Apparate. Tonks, Lupin, Madame Maxime, Dedalus Diggle and Moody had come to fight.

"Right, we need to protect everyone while they get here and get out. Potter, Weasley, Granger, don't stop for anything. If one of us is killed, just keep going. And watch out for Demagoth. He's very powerful." Moody said.

Harry could see Demagoth up ahead. He was like an ordinary Dementor, but two massive horns protruded from his skull, as he directed forces into Diagon Alley. Kingsley was saying much the same as Moody.

"What about the Appeasement Bill?" one asked.

"Umbridge isn't here. Sod the Appeasement Bill." Kingsley said.

They all left the pub, and opened the portal into the alley at large. There were hundreds of Inferi and their allies, but Demagoth was the one leading it all. He was deep in conversation with a Death Eater as the enemy forces smashed windows and broke down doors, looking for people to slaughter.

"Professor! We need to make a hole for the Goblins to get through!" Harry yelled, as they all ran up the street.

Moody nodded.

"Patronuses!" he shouted.

"_Expecto Patronum_!"

Harry's stag Patronus burst forth, followed by Ron's Jack Russell one, and Hermione's otter, along with others from the Order and Auror force. Twelve more people in robes appeared, apparently from the Magical Law Enforcement Squad. At their head was Percy Weasley.

The patronuses slammed into a squad of Dementors, blasting a large hole in the enemy formation. Then, Gringott's doors opened, and about one hundred Goblins rushed down the marble steps. Demagoth roared, and signalled to the Death Eaters.

"_Expelliarmus_!" Harry yelled.

One Death Eater spun as his wand flew out of his hand. It was Drows, the brutal faced Death Eater from the Battle of Hogwarts.

"Boy!" he hissed.

Then Drows was blown off his feet. Harry turned to see Percy, his eyes narrowed.

"Harry, Ron, Hermione, I'm really sorry." He said, and Harry believed him.

"Come on!"

Inferi charged them, being held off by Tonks' Incendio. Hermione screwed her face up in concentration, and joined in. A wreath of flame erupted from her wand, cremating twenty odd Inferi. She grinned happily, then had to duck as a spell ricocheted of the wall.

The magical squad Harry had assembled held the enemy off as the Goblins charged down the street. Harry's force was now backed up by the shop owners, including Madam Malkin and Eeylop. The shop owners formed ranks with Harry's group, and added their brand of magic to the affair. Spells fired back and forth, up and down the street, bouncing off shield charms harmlessly. Demagoth floated into the air, then swooped down at Harry. All of a sudden, he saw horrible things in his head. His parents dying, Sirius dying, Cedric dying, Dumbledore dying, Ginny's dead body. Demagoth grasped Harry's throat, and pulled him up towards his mouth. Harry knew what was going to happen. He was going to have his soul sucked out.

"_Expecto Patronum_!" a woman shrieked.

A werewolf Patronus slammed into Demagoth, and Harry nodded in thanks to Tonks as the leader of all Dementors staggered backwards.

"Foolish girl! I cannot be killed by anyone!" Demagoth growled.

"No, correction. The prophecy about your creation says no living man or woman can kill you. But, we can all hurt you."

Harry then fired his own Patronus, running Demagoth down.

"Dementors, charge!"

The remaining Dementors swooped at the defenders, as more and more people from the flats above shops fled down the street. Another wall of patronuses slammed into the ghouls. Werewolves ran at them, cackling and roaring. Percy blasted one with a well placed Stunner, as Hermione sliced at one with Diffindo.

Kingsley was in trouble, as he duelled Jugson, recently escaped from Azkaban. Jugson fired another Killer at Kingsley, and this one came too close. Shrapnel blew up, peppering Kingsley's face, and Ron blasted the Death Eater with Sectumsempra. Voldemort's goblins were joined with the Inferi as they all attacked the Ministry workers. Moody was giving as good as they all got, blasting Incendio with great vigour, defeating more and more Inferi. Lupin was going one on one with Silvermane, who seemed to be in charge of the werewolves. Tonks was duelling the diminutive Ulic, the goblin Death Eater, who was firing spells from a very thick wand with great enthusiasm. Then, one got through, and she was down.

"Tonks!" Lupin yelled in panic.

Madame Maxime blasted another Dementor, and surveyed Tonks. Ulic had only used a Stunner.

"She is fine!" she yelled, as another spell rebounded off her, due to her giant blood.

Williamson and Dawlish were using protective charms as the Death Eater spells got to close. They made a large shield, when a spell slammed into it, knocking them both of their feet. The shield collapsed.

Harry ducked as another spell whizzed over his head. He blasted the Death Eater, Avery, with a curse, and blew Nott into the air with a hex. This wasn't going well. People were still coming, and the enemy was getting stronger, as more and more forces emerged from Knockturn Alley. Then, it hit him. Of course!

"_Reducto_!"

The spell hit the archway over the entrance to Knockturn Alley, knocking bricks and stones to the floor, cutting off the enemy reinforcements.

"Regroup!" Demagoth yelled.

So they did, and Harry saw what they were facing. One hundred Dementors, two hundred Inferi, twenty werewolves, sixty goblins, five Death Eaters and Demagoth. The defenders were supremely outnumbered.

"Fighting retreat!" Moody yelled, his eye dancing.

Three Law Enforcements were dead, killed by werewolves, and the owner of Flourish and Blotts was dead too. There were no more people coming though, so that was something.

"Aurors, retreat!" Kingsley yelled, as the defenders started to fall back to the Leaky Cauldron.

"Law Enforcement, retreat!"

"My lot, fall back!" Harry yelled, as the enemy charged.

His Incendio combined with Ron and Hermione's, cremating two lines of Inferi. The shop owners were firing spells at the Death Eaters, as the Dementors swooped about, trying to suck the soul from their enemies. Silvermane rushed at Harry, but was blown into a wall by a spell from Lupin. Harry nodded, as Diggle blasted Ulic into the rubbish heap. Madame Maxime had Tonks over her shoulder, as she blasted more and more Inferi with her wand. Moody pulled Ron out of the way of a falling pipe. Ron then blasted a werewolf that was sneaking up on the old Auror. Law Enforcement lost another two, as debris fell on top of them. They weren't cut out for this. The Aurors were much better trained for this sort of thing. Then, Harry saw something that made his blood go cold. Demagoth was speeding at them, floating with a great deal of speed.

Harry never raised his wand, and he was slammed into a wall. He shook his head, and could see Demagoth's feet. The evil creature was playing over all the evil things that had ever happened to him. He was feeling sick, drowsy, ill. Typical Dementor effect. Then, someone jumped in front of Harry, and then fell as Demagoth plunged his hand through her stomach.

"Hermione!" Ron shouted from ahead.

Hermione clattered down beside him.

"_Expecto Patronum_!"

Another three patronuses slammed into Demagoth, knocking the fiend backwards.

"We need to get her out of here!" Kingsley yelled, blasting a curse at a werewolf.

"We all need to get out of here!" Moody shouted back, as he lifted Harry up and levitated Hermione.

Harry blanched at what he saw. She was steadily turning black, her skin going the colour of death, her hair fading into old and grey, wrinkles appearing on her face. What was happening?

"What's wrong with her?" Harry demanded, blasting another Inferius.

"She's been hit with the Hand of Darkness. We need to act quickly if we want to save her." Lupin said, as he and Percy used another Shield Charm.

Demagoth suddenly reappeared. Grabbing Diggle, the creature sucked the soul out of the man before he could react. Diggle dropped to the floor, dead. He laughed, until the groups patronuses slammed him backwards.

"To the Leaky Cauldron!" Madam Malkin yelled.

More Inferi charged, but Harry joined spells with Moody and Kingsley, baking them all. Ron fired spells in quick succession, slamming into Jugson, Silvermane, Ulic, Avery and Nott. The Death Eaters shouted as they fell.

Madame Maxime blew down the wall, and opened the door to the Leaky Cauldron.

"You the last?" Tom asked.

"Yes!" Kingsley yelled, as Inferi and werewolves surged in, pursued by goblins and Dementors.

Harry and Ron defended the others as they got Tonks and Hermione out, blasting curses and charms at their enemies. Demagoth entered, and went straight for them.

"_Expecto Patronum_!" Ron yelled, and his dog caught the creature in the chest.

"We're done!" Lupin yelled.

He then grabbed onto Harry, and Disapparated before Demagoth recovered again.

**Diagon Alley has fallen, and Voldemort is stronger than ever before. Demagoth is a new bad guy, who I quite liked writing about. He sort of looks like Marka Ragnos from the Jedi Academy games.**

**Ulic too is new, and is named after Ulic Qel Droma, who was a Jedi who fell to the dark side and killed his brother.**

**What will happen to Hermione? Will she survive? What will happen now that the war has finally started in plain view? What is Voldemort's next move?**

**Keep reading, and please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

Chapter Nine

Goodbye

They had appeared in St Mungo's hospital. Healers were running around, tending to wounds, and carting the more serious injuries off to a safer position. Moody was muttering as he waved his wand over Hermione. She looked like an old maid, with white hair, wrinkles, pale face and all the other things attributed to very old age.

"What's wrong?" Ron asked.

"She was hit by the Hand of Darkness. In a person who is neutral, that is to say, doesn't support either the Light or Dark arts particularly strongly, they will devolve, becoming like a Dementor themselves. However, if you are strongly Light arts, as you three are, it ages you, killing you by advancing your age. You just wither, and the Dementor feeds on it." Lupin explained.

"Is Hermione going to look like that for ever?" Ron asked.

"Is she going to die?" Percy demanded.

"No, I don't think so. If you look, her hair's returning back to normal. So's her skin. She'll live, and nothing will have changed. She'll make a complete recovery. We must have caught her in time."

Harry sighed in relief. Thank god for small favours. If she hadn't been alright, it would have been his fault, another loved one he had caused the death of…

"Can any Dementor do that?" Ron asked.

"No, just Demagoth. Thank god."

The Healers came to tell them that everyone that was wounded would make a full recovery, including Tonks. Moody came over and told them Hermione's condition.

"She'll be back to normal in no time. She had a couple of grey hairs, I always miss them when I heal folk. But, we should all be fine."

Ron turned to Harry.

"The Ministry's going to be in an uproar."

"Sod the Ministry. We've now got more immediate worries."

They both turned to Percy.

"Well?" Harry asked.

"I just wanted to say, I'm sorry. After you lot left, and I heard what Umbridge did, I just thought. I couldn't sleep. And then, I realised how bad I'd become. I realised that I was no better than the very ones my family died fighting. So, I decided to make amends."

Ron looked expectantly at his brother.

"Ron, if you can forgive me, I'll be glad to be your brother again." Percy said stiffly.

There was silence, as the various people inside all watched the two brothers. Percy extended his hand, and Ron looked down at it. Was Ron going to refuse his brother? Harry would hardly blame him after the way Percy had acted. No one would blame him. But, it would be nice to get this little feud out of the way. Then Ron extended his own hand, and the two shook warmly. Harry smiled, and shook his head. Siblings!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The two stayed at Percy's flat in Central London while Hermione and the others recovered. The two brothers became closer than they had ever been before, in Harry's opinion, and Ron wasted no time in filling Percy in on what Voldemort had been up to, especially about their family. They visited Hermione and Tonks daily, who were fast on the way to recovery, but also the ones in most danger. Lupin had hardly left Tonks' side, and Ron had had to be prised away from Hermione's bedside by Harry and Percy on several occasions. Percy voiced a suspicion to Harry that Ron was actually trying to get into the bed, and that made Harry laugh more than anything else had since the murder of the Weasleys. Inside however, he was still miserable. His family was gone, and his Ginny, his precious, beautiful Ginny, was also gone. He stayed awake at nights, crying about it. And then, Percy dropped a bombshell. The funeral would happen the day Hermione and Tonks got out of hospital. With a heavy heart, Harry prepared for another funeral, probably much harder than the last.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Ministry of Magic was in an uproar. Two Aurors dead, and six members from the Magical Law Enforcement Squad had been killed in the battle, and now Voldemort and his supporters controlled an area direct in the heart of the wizarding community. Supplies had been cut off, and wizards had to make do with muggle items. As Scrimgeour addressed the populace, saying that the Ministry had matters in hand, the editorials in the _Daily Prophet_, along with letters from people, started voicing the concern that the war was being lost, and that Voldemort was on the verge of winning. The Ministry's newly promoted propaganda expert, Dolores Umbridge, quickly quashed these rumours, but a grim, hopeless mood had gripped the wizarding world. Harry now knew that it was essential to find the remaining Horcruxes as quickly as possible.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione, during their visits, had highlighted the need to go to Grimmauld Place. Due to the lack of safe houses for the Order now, that was one of the few they had left. She also said there was something related to the Horcruxes there, and she needed to see if she was right. She and Tonks were released the day after, Hermione back to normal, no wrinkles or grey hairs in sight, as Tonks was happy, even buoyant, and was fully prepared to get back to the war, much to Lupin's displeasure.

Moody and other Order members arrived at Percy's flat for a party that evening, to celebrate the successful recovery of two of their own. Harry stayed at the edges of the party, wishing the Weasley's were still here to enjoy it, and even more, that Ginny was here to enjoy it with him. That thought stuck in his throat as he saw Hagrid with Madame Maxime, Lupin with Tonks and Ron with Hermione, trying valiantly to enjoy themselves, despite the losses. The parted at midnight, promising to see each other at the funeral tomorrow. Harry then fled to his bed, and tried to get to sleep, fearing the dawn.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They stood in the graveyard, the heavy mist worse than ever as they overlooked the graves. There were ten, one for each of the Weasleys and one for the three Delacours. It was seeing Ginny's grave that stung the most for Harry. It said:

Ginevra "Ginny" Weasley

August 1981-June1997

Friend

Confidant

Joker

Ideal Girl

You will be missed

Seeing the last two lines were what stuck in Harry's throat, as people like Hagrid, McGonagall and Lupin all made fitting anecdotes for the Weasleys. Ron and Percy both made speeches, both trying to contain their grief. Hermione then said a few things, saying how important to her and Harry they all were. Then, it was Harry's turn. He walked forward, then stopped, his eyes streaming.

"You lot were the family I never had. You gave me a chance of a normal life. And that is why I will get Voldemort, and murder him for what he did to you. You will be avenged."

He then turned from the graves, and added in an undertone,

"Especially you Ginny."

They all stood, united in their grief, until a green spell lanced through the mist. Harry danced out of the way, revealing three Death Eaters standing in the mist.

"Go!" Lupin yelled, as he sent a curse at the three.

Two of them ducked, but the other one caught it right in the face. As he was lifted off his feet, Harry saw it was Lucius Malfoy. They had just ruined the Weasley's funeral, and Harry wasn't in a good mood.

"_Sectumsempra_!" he yelled.

He no longer cared that he wasn't of age. His birthday was in two days anyway. Who cared about any trouble he might get into?

One Death Eater staggered, blood pouring from him. The hood was thrown back, revealing Draco Malfoy.

"You!" Hermione snarled, firing a curse at him.

He danced out of the way, Sturgis Podmore duelled the other one, who was Narcissa Malfoy. More spells flashed around, and they still couldn't see the other Death Eater's hiding in the mist.

"Scarper!" Hagrid yelled.

Hermione and Percy grabbed onto Harry and Ron and apparated away, as the other Order members all disappeared into the mist, away from the hidden, overwhelming Death Eater force.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They arrived at Grimmauld Place, and Harry was surprised to see lights on.

"Who attacks a funeral? Cant they leave us in peace?" Hermione demanded.

Ron shook his head and kissed her to calm her down. It seemed to work, as she now faced the house as well.

"This is Headquarters?" Percy asked dubiously.

"Who's in? Most of the Order was at the funeral." Ron said in confusion.

"Unless they let Mundungus out early." Hermione suggested.

Harry shook his head.

"I don't know. I don't like this."

They all looked at each other, concerned.

"It might be Death Eaters." Percy suggested.

"Cant be. Snape wasn't the Secret Keeper, and McGonagall's in charge now. They haven't got her." Harry said.

"Kreacher?" Ron asked.

Harry shuddered. He wouldn't put it past the ghastly elf to be in his old home.

"Let's find out."

And, ignoring the other's warnings, he pressed the doorbell. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Percy were then all lifted into a bone wrenching hug.

**Is nothing sacred? The Death Eaters are even attacking funerlas now.**

**Who is this mysterious person inside Grimmauld Place? Who has hugged the gang?**

**Find out next time!**

**Please read and review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

Chapter Ten

Reunion

Harry gasped for breath as the person hugging the four of them retreated. Harry couldn't believe his eyes. He gave his leg a hard pinch, to make sure he wasn't dreaming. It hurt, clarifying that it was real.

Molly Weasley was standing there, bold as brass, very much alive.

"Mum!" Ron shouted, throwing his arms around her.

"Ron! I've been so worried! I thought you had been killed! When we heard that the Dark Mark was over Privet Drive!"

Then, the hallway door opened, and Arthur, Bill, Charlie, Fred and George Weasley all entered, all very much alive, as was Fleur, who followed them.

"You were dead!" Harry exclaimed.

Mrs Weasley blushed.

"Well, when Ron walked out, we figured that Voldemort would make an attempt to try and get you lot into a trap. So, I set the twins a task. I got them to make exact replicas of us, and make sure we could control them from afar. So, after they made them, we left the house, and waited. Then, Voldemort appeared, Pettigrew and Snape in tow, and they entered the house. They killed Arthur's duplicate, then proceeded to kill the rest of them. We used them to convince the Death Eaters that they were the real us, so they killed them and destroyed the house. We then came here."

She looked at her sons with a sort of furious pride. Then, she turned to Harry, and bowed her head.

"Harry dear, we're all really sorry for the way we treated you when you got off the train last month. And for making you think we were all dead…"

Harry smiled, the first real one in a while.

"It's alright Mrs Weasley."

She then gave a cry, and swept her entire family up in one massive hug. Fred and George were trying and failing not to look pleased with themselves. So, as Harry understood it, they had created exact replicas of the entire family, and had Voldemort bump them all off, giving the Dark Lord the impression they were all dead. Harry smiled, and was happier than he had been in months to be back with his family at last. Eventually they all broke apart, and the Weasley's all turned to Percy.

"Hello mum." He said.

The family all looked at each other, and they all hugged each other again.

"We forgive you Perce!" Fred and George shouted in unison.

It seemed to be the day for forgiveness. Then, another door opened. Ginny stepped out. Harry's heart leapt at the sight of her. He smiled at her, but she just turned away, and went to hug Ron, Percy and Hermione. She then retreated upstairs. Harry looked reproachfully at where she had vanished, and Hermione patted his shoulder. But, his family was back together. Ron pulled apart from them.

"We thought you were all dead! You made me and Harry into a right state!" he said accusingly.

Abruptly, he and Percy started to laugh. Hermione and Harry joined in. Eventually, they were all laughing.

"Why didn't you contact us?" Hermione demanded, but with a wide smile on her face.

"We thought you were dead too remember? We thought you had died in the attack on Privet Drive!" Mr Weasley said.

"So, both parties have been alive all this time, and neither got in contact?" Percy asked, stupefied.

Mrs Weasley was laughing very hard.

"And to think! I wanted Fred and George to go to the Ministry! If it wasn't for them, we all would have died!"

The laughter echoed deeply into the house. It was the best Harry had felt in a long time. It was just lacking one thing…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Mum was going frantic. She kept saying 'he died hating us!' or 'he died and we never made it up with him!'" Charlie explained at dinner to Ron and Harry.

Harry and Ron giggled, Hermione joining in.

"Well, no wonder. We were all completely horrible to Harry. We deserved what we got." Mrs Weasley said happily.

"We understand why you did it mate. We just aren't happy about it." Fred explained.

Harry looked down the table at Ginny. She was determinedly avoiding his gaze. He knew she would be angry. But totally ignoring him, that he wasn't expecting. Hermione was sending shrewd looks in his direction. He didn't like that look, and by the look of things, neither did Ron. He was looking between them, an expression of dread on his face.

"Hermione, we're really sorry about your parents." Mr Weasley said.

Hermione nodded.

"Hermione, what happened to you?" Fred asked.

"We thought you were the sensible one." George accused.

"Meaning?" Hermione asked in confusion.

"What on earth possessed you to go out with Ron?" Charlie asked incredulously.

Harry couldn't help it. He just burst out laughing, Percy, and Fleur joining in. Hermione looked amusedly outraged, while Ron just looked furious.

"Ve thought that you were ze brains of ze outfit." Fleur said, wiping her eyes.

Hermione suppressed a grin, and even Ron grinned a little. Mrs Weasley laughed, and was then distracted by the fireplace glowing green. Lupin and Tonks emerged, deep in conversation.

"But to attack the Weasley's funeral…" Lupin was saying.

"Where did Harry and the others go?" Tonks asked in concern.

"They said they were coming here. We haven't seen them since the attack."

"Poor souls. To attack a funeral for their family…"

"Poor Molly would go off her nut if that had happened to anyone in her family…"

They were both totally oblivious to Harry, Hermione and the Weasleys.

"It's good that Percy finally got over himself. About time he made up with his family." Tonks said.

"I just wish Molly and Arthur were there to see it. There would have been floods of tears."

"There were." Mrs Weasley said.

"Evening Molly. As I was…what!" Lupin stopped in shock, just registering that the Weasleys were all sitting beaming in front of them. Tonks burst out laughing, as Lupin stuttered about being made a fool of.

"It's good to see you Remus." Bill said.

Tonks was rolling around on the ground now, still cackling her head off, kept amused by the expressions on Lupin's face. The others in the room all started laughing too. Lupin gave up trying to fathom it out and started too. Tonks, who had regained some mode of functions, chucked some floo powder into the fire, and called for other Order members.

It wasn't long before they were all there. Hagrid scooped them all up and crushed them in an almighty hug. McGonagall didn't have enough hankies to dry up her tears of happiness. It soon became a full fledged party, with many recountings of Fred and George's family replicas, and many sniggers at how Voldemort would react when he found out he had been outwitted by a couple of pranksters. The Weasleys, except Ginny, had forgiven Harry and Harry had forgiven the Weasleys, except Ginny. They all eagerly anticipated the next days _Prophet_ which would be reporting the Weasley's deaths. The family was back together. Fleur was still eager to get on with the wedding, now that the family was back together. She said her grandmother would be arriving soon with her sister, and was eager to get back on track. Moody welcomed them all back with a few songs sung with marvellous gusto.

Harry watched the proceedings, and turned, and was surprised to see Ginny standing behind them.

"Hello." She said softly.

"Hi." He said, awkwardly.

She looked at him. She smiled nastily.

"See. I would have gotten killed. And that was without you being with me."

"Ginny…"

She rolled her eyes, and Harry felt ashamed to see tears brewing in them. Why were girls so damn difficult?

"I didn't mean to hurt you."

She snorted in mirth.

"Didn't mean to hurt me? You broke my heart!"

The others had all stopped, and were all watching the proceedings, most with great interest, their heads going back and forth like watching a tennis tournament.

"You broke my heart! Or did you think it wouldn't hurt me that you were dead!?"

"Never bothered you before!"

"Of course it bothered me! Why do you think I was so miserable after I broke up with you?"

"Because you're a self centred git, and only care about getting your feelings hurt!"

"Fine, it would have hurt me. But I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I got you killed. I care for you too much!"

"You've got a funny way of showing it!"

"I knew that when you were dead, I wouldn't be able to fall in love again! What do you say to that?"

"You love me?"

"Loved. Past tense."

"Then you aren't the boy who lived. Someone's made a mistake. If you're greatest strength is being able to love, you do it pretty poorly!"

"You're unbelievable!"

"No more than you!"

"Give me a break! I can't face life without you Ginny. Well, I couldn't. Now I see who you really are!" he was speaking at random, trying to hurt her.

He had.

SLAP.

His face whipped around, his cheek stinging.

"How dare you Potter!"

"So it's Potter now is it? Not Harry? Just Potter."

"What do you expect me to do? Go back and pretend everything's fine and dandy? You broke my heart!"

"And you broke mine!"

"We're even then!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

She stormed from the room, crying furiously. Harry followed a second later, doing exactly the same thing. Then, the others heard two distant doors slam. Fred whistled.

"He didn't mean that did he?" he asked Hermione.

"Of course he didn't. And neither did she."

"Well, that's the end of their relationship." Percy said bluntly.

"You give up too easily Percy." Ron scolded.

There was a glint in his eyes, matching the one in Hermione's.

"What are we going to do?" Mrs Weasley asked excitedly.

"Come off it. You can't seriously think they're going to get back together after this. Harry said he did it to protect her." Bill said.

"And Voldemort's attack puts a hole right through that theory. And I don't think. I know. We're all going to play Cupid." Hermione said, grinning.

With that, the Weasleys and Hermione huddled, and plotted how to get Harry and Ginny back together.

**Who thought I had killed them off?**

**Will the Weasley's get Harry and Ginny back together? Read on to find out!**

**Thanks to shadowmon for pointing out that chapter 10 had gone awol.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

Chapter Eleven

Playing Cupid

Things went badly from breakfast. To say they went badly was an understatement. They went downhill at a great rate of knots to be frank. Ron had gone to Hermione, trying to find out the answer to a puzzle he had started the previous night, and they went down to breakfast together. As they approached, they heard shouting coming from the kitchen downstairs.

"They're at it again." Ron said exasperatedly to his girlfriend.

"Like another couple I could think of." Lupin said as he walked past them, a smile on his lips.

"I never made her patronus change form." Ron shouted back, and Lupin went scarlet, but began laughing.

Ron and Hermione joined in, but sobered up as they entered the kitchen. Harry was at on end, a furious look on his face. Ginny was at the other, furious tears in her eyes. And poor Mrs Weasley was in the middle, with a look on her face suggesting she didn't have the foggiest idea how she had got herself into the situation.

"You're getting worse!" Ginny yelled.

"Me? Who's the one who fancied me?" Harry shouted back.

"Oh? Who's the one who got all jealous when they saw me kissing Dean last year?"

That one took Harry by surprise.

"How do you know?"

"Hermione told me."

"Hermione says too much!"

And they were off, Ron and Hermione sitting at the kitchen table, eating a bowl of weetabix each.

"Dears, you both need to calm down." Mrs Weasley said.

Her suggestion was drowned it by the next bout from Ginny.

"You've had what, two girlfriends? And look how they both turned out!"

"Yeah, the result's yelling at me now!"

"Cho? She was a human hose pipe. No wonder she can't stand you anymore!"

"It was her friend who betrayed the DA!"

"Doesn't make _her_ a bad person!"

"She ran off with your ex!"

"An ex who was a sore loser!"

"You know, I reckon it's your own fault you got hurt! You're a scarlet woman!"

He knew instantly he had gone too far. A spell lanced out from her wand, narrowly avoiding Harry. He growled, and fired a spell back at her.

"You got hurt because you thought I was dead! Big deal! I got hurt the moment I met you! Have you forgotten that blasted diary? The Dementors! Umbridge! Death Eaters! I've been through nearly as much as you have, and I'm still going strong!"

"You never had a family member killed! You never lost your mentor! Your parents aren't dead!"

"Well, maybe it's better they never saw their son become such a git!"

They all knew instantly that she had gone over the line. In fact, she had gone so far over she couldn't even see the line. Tears brimmed in his eyes, and he fled from the room.

"Ginny!" Mrs Weasley stormed.

Ginny looked amazed at what she had just said. Ron and Hermione were flabbergasted, and Lupin and Tonks hastily made their way to work. Leaving the others to pick up the pieces.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It looked like the end of Harry and Ginny even looking at each other. When Harry saw her in the room, he fled, leaving her staring miserably back at him. Inexplicably, whenever she saw this, Hermione beamed. When queried, she kept her mouth shut. Later, they all met in the dining room, after Harry had disappeared to his bedroom, and Ginny to the toilet.

"Right. Operation Get-together needs to be put into action." Hermione told them all.

They all looked at each other.

"Ron, we're trying to get our sister together with a guy. You okay with that?" Percy asked.

Since returning, Percy had softened considerably, and was no longer the stuck up arrogant sod he had been before, but was now a caring and compassionate man, a true Weasley.

"Yes I'm okay with that. For the simple reason that he's my best friend and I know he would never do anything to hurt her." Ron said.

"He already has." Mr Weasley said.

"No more than she has hurt him." Fleur said.

They all agreed on that at least.

"Fleur and Mrs Weasley will come with me to try and talk Ginny round. The rest of you, take Harry." Hermione ordered.

"No, we need a woman." Ron said.

"Why?" Mrs Weasley asked.

"Because if he bursts into tears, we aren't very good at the comforting thing. We need a woman for that sort of thing." Bill said.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Fine. Mrs Weasley, you go with them. Charlie, you come with us." Hermione said.

And with that, they all rose, determined to get Harry and Ginny back together, or, as Sir Cadogan, the mad knight portrait at Hogwarts would say, perish bravely in the charge.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ginny was sitting on her bed, reading a book when Hermione, Fleur and Charlie entered. Her eyes were very red as she looked at them. In fact, she bared some resemblance to Moaning Myrtle.

"Can we have a word?" Hermione asked.

She smiled weakly.

"I don't have much of a choice do I?" she asked miserably.

They all sat on her bed.

"We don't like how you've been treating Harry." Charlie said bluntly.

"And you like the way he's been treating me?" Ginny demanded.

"No. We don't like that either." Hermione said.

"He broke up with me to protect me! And look how well that worked! The moment he was gone Voldemort came and attacked!"

"Ee was doing vat he thought was right." Fleur pointed out.

"Right? It broke his heart! And mine!"

"It's been hard for both of you. You got so used to the idea of being with him you couldn't imagine being without him." Charlie said.

Ginny opened her mouth then closed it again.

"It was so hard for him when he thought you were dead. He stayed in his room for days, just staring into space. He can't live without you. He needs you."

"If he needs me, why did he break up with me?"

"Because, as ve said, he doesn't vant to cause zee death of anuzzer that he loves." Fleur explained.

"He could barely live with himself, thinking he had gotten you killed. You were the one he missed most. And he promised vengeance at your graves yesterday. Not for all of you, just for you. Because you're the one he feels the most for."

Ginny shook her head.

"All this time I've been angry at him, I never stopped to think about why he did it, other than to protect his own feelings. Now I see. He didn't do it to protect himself. He did it to protect _me_."

Her expression, one of sadness turned to one of shock.

"What I said to him this morning! I've been completely horrible!"

Tears filled her eyes.

"Ginny, you have a chance. You can fix this, the pair of you." Hermione counselled.

She stood up.

"Well?" Fleur asked.

"I'm going to him. I need him. I need to set this right!"

She sped from the room.

"Get out of here! You crazy love struck girl! Go and fix it all! Go!" Hermione counselled as Ginny dashed up the stairs.

She then turned to exchange high fives with the other two.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry sat miserably on his bed, reading a book. It was very difficult when your eyes were filled with tears. There was a knock on the door as Mr, Mrs, Ron, Percy, Bill, Fred and George Weasley all entered the room, Mrs Weasley carrying her clock in her arms.

"Can we have a minute?" she asked.

"What about? Harry asked miserably.

"How you've been treating Ginny." Bill said.

Harry moaned. He couldn't face this now. But, all the Weasleys ganging up on him might do some good.

"I did it to protect her." He mumbled.

"We know Harry dear. We know. You were being noble again. But, she's in danger no matter what happens." Mrs Weasley said.

Harry shook his head.

"I can't cause her death. It was hard enough when I thought _you_ were all dead. But her…"

"Mate, we know you don't want to cause death. But, it will just harm you both in the long run. She wants to be with you and you want to be with her. So, get past your stupid nobility complex and fix it!" Ron shouted.

This struck Harry as very funny. Getting told to get a move on in romance by the same person who had delayed asking the girl of his dream out for six years because he was too cowardly was an idea that took some getting used to.

"What?" Ron asked stupefied, as the rest had started sniggering now too.

Bill grabbed the clock and pointed at Ginny's hand.

"Mum was watching this all last year. It never changed a bit, even when she was with you. We're all in mortal peril Harry. Being with you wont change the danger she's in." the eldest brother pointed out.

"I know how hard it was for you to accept that she was dead. Hermione told me that she could hear you crying at night."

Harry snorted.

"Hermione talks too much."

"Why was she in the same room as either of you at night?" Mr Weasley asked, a proud smile playing on his face.

Ron went the colour of beetroot, but he continued.

"And we both heard what you said yesterday at the funeral."

Then, it all hit Harry.

"I've been a right self centred git haven't I?"

"No, just misguided." Mrs Weasley said.

He stood up, grinning.

"I'm going to put this right. Even if I have to jump off a bridge to get her to listen to me, I will."

Then, there was a knock at the door. Ginny was standing in the frame. The other Weasleys all took their leave.

"Hi." They said in unison.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They were all listening at the door when Hermione and her group arrived.

"You lot should be ashamed of yourselves." Hermione stated.

"Do you want to hear if it worked or not?" Ron asked impatiently.

So, they bent down, all exchanging high fives and clapping backs to celebrate a job well done. The rest was up to Harry and Ginny.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Harry, I'm really, really sorry about what I said this morning." She whined.

"And I'm really sorry to for breaking your heart."

She grinned at him.

"We both did a pretty thorough job of breaking each others didn't we?" she asked.

"Yeah. We're both idiots you know."

He flashed a smile at her. It was the most he had talked with her since he had split up with her.

"We're as bad as Ron and Hermione you know." Ginny stated.

Harry grimaced, and Ginny laughed.

"I'm going to face Voldemort. And, if you want to, you can, you can come too." Harry said bravely.

Ginny surveyed him.

"No more trying to protect me?"

"No. I value my life. At least at the moment."

"You're lying."

Harry looked at her in confusion.

"About what?"

"You just don't want me to come with you. You want me to be with you."

She was smiling, the most beautiful thing Harry had ever seen.

"All right, I admit it. I want to get back with you. Happy now?" he asked happily.

"Not yet. There's one other little thing."

And then, she ran to him, allowed herself to be picked up by him, and he kissed her. It was the happiest he had ever felt in his life. He was back with Ginny!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The others outside were all celebrating quietly.

"We did it. Good work you pair." Mr Weasley said happily.

Bill and Fleur were celebrating the same way Harry and Ginny were. Hermione turned to Ron.

"We make a good team don't we?" she asked.

"Yeah. I'm just sorry it took me six years to figure that one out." He said sheepishly.

Hermione laughed, as did the others. He then bent down, and kissed her, and she didn't hear any more.

Mrs Weasley turned to her husband.

"We Weasleyed him." She said triumphantly.

"That we did." He said mischievously.

"See? I knew we would win him over eventually. Now, all we need to do is make sure they stay together."

"I think Ginny will make sure of that."

And then, they both kissed as well, leaving Fred, George, Charlie and Percy as the odd ones out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry broke apart from his reinstated girlfriend.

"I really am sorry." He said.

"So am I." she answered.

"So, we don't say anything else on the matter?"

"Agreed."

They kissed again, and they heard noises from the other side of the door.

"They're listening to all of this you know." Harry said.

"Yeah. Why do I smell Hermione's hand in this?" Ginny asked.

"How do you reckon we get rid of them so I can really make it up to you?"

Ginny surveyed her boyfriend, saw the mischief brewing in his eyes. It more and likely matched her own.

"This is how."

The two faced the door, and fired a spell each. The door burst open, and by the sound of things knocked several people to the floor.

"Serves you right!" they both shouted.

He then looked down at Ginny.

"I have two months to make up to you." He said, adventure smouldering in his green eyes.

"And I have two months to make up to you."

They kissed again, and they knew nothing else as everything became peaceful and happy once more. Outside, Voldemort might be on the precipice of winning, but here, and now, the two were happy, and back in each other's embrace, together again, at last.

**Together again! How nice. Mrs Weasley's comment of having 'Weasleyed him' came from Meet the Fockers. The third film is meant to be coming out this year, but I dont know when. **

**Please read and review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

Chapter Twelve

Coming of Age

Harry woke up next morning, more elated than he had been since Dumbledore's death. It was then that he became aware of something holding onto him. Looking down, he saw it was an arm. He followed the arm up to Ginny Weasley's sleeping form. Harry smirked. What would Ron do to him? It would be interesting, Ron versus Ginny. It would give them all a laugh.

He tried to remember how they had ended up in that position. He remembered kissing her, making up with her. Oh, that was it. They had spent so long making up and talking to each other that they had fallen asleep together on the small bed, without any dinner. Now, Harry was starving.

Abruptly, Ginny yawned.

"Good morning."

"It is now." Harry responded, and kissed her.

"Happy birthday."

Harry was confused. Then, it hit him. He was seventeen now. Well, if he got this every birthday, he would die a happy man.

"Thanks."

Then, the door thundered open, Ron looking furious, Hermione looking patiently amused.

"What are you doing with my sister?" he bellowed.

"Nothing you need to get your wand in a knot about." Ginny said, shaking her untidy mane of hair.

"It's no more than what you were doing to me." Hermione said, but he seemed beyond reason.

"I'm going to knock your block off Potter!"

Ron charged at him. Harry watched him with a bored expression on his face, matching the one on Hermione's. Then, there was a screech.

Ron was then rolling around on the floor, bat bogeys flapping from his nose. Harry smiled at Ginny, who looked very pleased with herself. Hermione was laughing.

"All right, get these things off me!"

Hermione performed the counter curse, and Ron sat up. He glared at his friend and sister.

"You pair are together?"

"Yes." Harry answered.

"And nothing I can do can change that?"

"Not anymore." Ginny said.

Ron thought for a moment.

"My best friend and my sister are together!" he cried, hugging them both.

Harry sent a bemused glance at Ginny, who shrugged, as Ron left with Hermione for breakfast.

Harry and Ginny entered the kitchen a short while later, Mrs Weasley cooking eggs on the stove.

"Happy birthday Harry dear. I'm glad you two worked things out." She said, as she went to find plates.

"No more than I am." Harry muttered to Ginny, who giggled.

Harry set about opening his presents. From Lupin and Tonks he got a book on advanced Defence Against the Dark Arts, from Moody a Secrecy Sensor, from Hagrid a box of fudge from Honeydukes and a small bottle of firewhisky that had been discreetly transfigured (Harry suspected McGonagall's hand in the concealment), from Mr and Mrs Weasley a new Weasley jumper and a box of chocolate frogs, from the twins a set of items from their shop, from Charlie and Bill a small box of fizzing whizbees and from Ron and Hermione a book on defensive magic (Hermione's) and a bottle of firewhisky (Ron's).

Mrs Weasley bustled over and put eggs on each of their plates. Harry thanked her.

"No need Harry dear. Now, Arthur will see you to outside the Ministry. Inside, Tonks will meet you. This is because everyone still thinks we're dead. And McGonagall wants an Order meeting tonight and she says you can all be there, even Ginny."

They all smiled, as Mrs Weasley looked at the previous days paper. She beamed at the heading:

_Weasley's Dead!_

_The Weasleys, one of the wizarding worlds most prominent families, were all found murdered last week. The Dark Mark had not been seen over their homes, but it's known that this was a direct attack by You-Know-Who, along with Death Eaters Severus Snape and Peter Pettigrew. By reports, they were killed in order of age. As their friends and family reel from this, people begin to wonder what it will take to stop the Dark Lord. There has yet been no word on how Harry Potter has taken this emotional blow._

She had burst into a fit of hysterical laughter when she had seen it yesterday, but today she just smiled. The others all smiled at her too.

Ron and Harry were escorted to the Ministry by a cunningly disguised Mr Weasley, who had covered himself in a potion that gave him the appearance of a troll. He winked at them as he Disapparated, and they descended into the Ministry.

They were met by Tonks, who looked happy but nervous.

"Watch yourselves. Umbridge is making difficulties. She's got a strong force of Auror's that are loyal to her on her side. It's madness. Scrimgeour can't stop her, not anymore. She's effectively in charge. He's too busy fending off reporters."

Harry and Ron nodded, trying to ignore the feelings in their guts of nerves. Once again reporters huddled in the Atrium. Harry saw Rita Skeeter pressing her way forward, confident that Hermione wasn't with them. She forced her way forward and looked at Harry.

"Harry…"

He cut her off. Handing her a hastily scribbled note, he whispered:

"Go there tonight."

She looked at him in confusion, and that allowed Harry to escape. People watched him as he walked with Tonks to the lift. The wizard who stepped out walked straight up to them.

"Mr Potter, Senior Undersecretary Umbridge would like a word with you in her office." He said.

Tonks narrowed her eyes, but Ron got their first.

"It's because of her my family's dead. Go and tell her to…"

What Ron said next made Tonks go bright pink, and Harry to blanch. The wizard looked most affronted as he left. Ron looked quite pleased with himself.

"He's one of Umbridge's supporters. He's second in the Portkey office. It's how Umbridge knew you lot had left Hogwarts when Arthur was attacked." Tonks explained.

The journey down to the Magical Transportation office was silent. Harry could see that the atmosphere was tense inside the Ministry. Dawlish, the Auror Dumbledore had had to curse twice now entered the lift, and found an excuse to travel down to their floor with them. As they walked out, they heard Tonks snarl.

"That sod's just come off duty. He's in with Umbridge. Her right hand man you could say."

Harry saw that they were being followed by a somewhat familiar woman.

"Tonks, who's that tailing us?"

"Madam Edgecombe, Floo Network Authority."

Harry stopped and faced her.

"How much support does Umbridge have?"

Tonks cast nervously about.

"A lot. She's won over most of the Ministry. There are only a few who don't support her."

"What's she offering them?" Ron asked.

"I don't know. But she's had the sense not to approach me and Shacklebolt. A lot of the juniors are on her side, as are a lot of the parents who agreed with her when she was taking over at Hogwarts. Rumour has it that Amos Diggory was sent home yesterday, ill. Amos never gets ill."

"You think she did it?" Harry asked.

"I'm almost certain."

"What happened?"

"Seemingly, he said it was a disgrace that Umbridge was taking so much power to herself. Savage, who's also on her side, heard him. Next thing we know, he's been sent home early."

Harry exchanged a look with her.

"Why hasn't anyone done something about it?"

"Because they're all too scared. Voldemort's attacking, and they need someone who can hold them off. Scrimgeour so far has been unable to stop the crisis. And of course, some genuinely want her in charge."

Harry frowned as they neared the Apparition test centre.

"You're sitting on a ticking bomb here."

"Tell me about it."

She led them inside. Professor Tofty, one of Harry's OWL examiners was waiting for them.

"Hello Mr Potter. Nice to see you looking so well. Now, as you know, all you need to do is Apparate successfully to get your licence. On you go. You'll be apparating to the Hog's Head pub."

Harry concentrated, and with a pop, he was standing in the dense mist outside the Hog's Head. Then, he saw something that made him snarl. Umbridge.

"Mr Potter. A word." She said sweetly.

Ron appeared beside him.

"Oh, it's you." Ron sneered, like Umbridge was a piece of dirt.

"Manners Mr Weasley. I hear you don't approve of my rescheduling the Aurors protecting your home. Your family is no loss. Miserable bunch of blood traitors."

Ron whipped out his wand. There were three cracks, and Dawlish, Williamson and Savage appeared, wands raised.

"You'll see that I have a lot more support now than I did at that wretched school. Wand down Weasley!"

Ron put his wand away. Harry glared at the woman.

"What do you want?" he snarled.

"Your cooperation, and a little more civility. I can make things very difficult Potter, most difficult indeed."

Harry glared down at the woman. Fortunately, Tonks then appeared.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Umbridge wants something." Ron answered.

"A little chat, Miss Tonks. Now, why don't you run back to that filthy half breed of yours?"

Tonks' hair went scarlet as she whipped her wand out in rage, pointing it between Umbridge's eyes.

"Say that again." She dared.

"Put it down you foolish girl. I have my loyal forces backing me up. And incidentally, you are now without pay for a month!"

Tonks looked furious, but lowered her wand. Umbridge grinned evilly.

"You see, all you need to do is control your temper."

She turned at Harry.

"So Potter. Things are changing. People are looking at you to become the new leader of the war against the Dark Lord. You won't be. The Minister is now in charge of the fight."

"Oh yeah? I don't see them going out and chasing down Death Eaters, who by the way are all running loose after the Ministry failed to keep them locked up!"

Umbridge glared at him.

"Boy, things are changing. I know you are needed for the public's morale. That is the only reason you are not in Azkaban at this precise moment. You-Know-Who back or not, you're still a nasty little liar who wants to bring down those immensely more intelligent than yourself to make you look good."

"I hope you aren't talking about yourself." Harry snapped.

Umbridge's eyes narrowed.

"So, you will not help me keep up the public's morale?"

"I didn't do it for Fudge, I didn't do it for Scrimgeour, and I'll be damned if I'm going to do it for you."

With that, he, Ron and Tonks apparated back to the Ministry.

They left ten minutes later, apparition licences in hand. They shook off the member of the Department of Magical Games and Sports following them, then went home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry knew things were going bad for the Order. He hadn't known how few they were until the meeting however. Aberforth Dumbeldore, Arabella Figg, Mundungus Fletcher (who was keeping a safe distance away from Harry after their last meeting), Hagrid, Lupin, Madam Maxime, McGonagall, Moody, Sturgis Podmore, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Tonks, Professor Flitwick and Sprout and the Weasleys, now including Fleur and Percy, where all that were left. Things were bad.

"I have Albus' will here. This will hopefully tell us what is to happen." McGonagall said.

She began:

"To my brother, Aberforth, I leave all my possessions and trinkets. I also leave him the gold in the family account, and the deed to my house.

To my loyal deputy, Minerva McGonagall, I leave my school and the job of keeping it running.

And to my student, Harry Potter, I leave my pensieve and my phoenix. May they serve him well.

I ask that you will all support this, and the decisions I have made. Good luck to you all."

They all nodded, and McGonagall handed the appropriate deeds to Harry and Aberforth.

"That's that. He also left a message, saying that if he died, Fawkes would make the choice of who was to lead the Order. He should appear in the first formal meeting." She informed them all.

There was then a blaze of fire, and Fawkes the Phoenix swept out, and circled the table. He then landed on Harry's shoulder.

"Well then, that's that. Harry, you are now in charge of the Order."

McGonagall looked relieved, but Mrs Weasley didn't. She had never looked more worried actually. Harry looked around at them all. This was now his job too. Best do it properly. He smiled at them all.

"Right. As you know, I was with Dumbledore when he died. Eventually, I will tell you what I was up to. But not yet. But, we need to do three things."

He braced himself.

"First is simple: we need to stop Voldemort. He's never been more powerful. At the moment, the Ministry isn't doing a good job of holding him off. And, there's another matter, but we'll come to that later. We need to do what we can to stop him, and hold him off whenever possible. So, I'm suggesting we start a guerrilla war with him."

There was excited murmuring at this. Harry had known from the start that just helping the Ministry respond to the threat wasn't getting them anywhere. So, this was the new initiative.

"Why do you want to fight a war with gorillas?" Ron asked.

Mrs Weasley nodded in agreement.

"Gorillas won't do much against Death Eaters dear. They aren't even magical."

Harry exchanged amused glances with Hermione. They had forgotten about this.

"It means a war of attrition. Anyway, I like gorillas, and I won't send them against Death Eaters. It might make them sick." Harry said.

Everyone laughed.

"And anyway, Voldemort has enough gorillas himself. He's got the Malfoys for god's sake." Ginny said.

There was more laughter.

"Second: we need to recruit new members. The Order is small, and weak, while Voldemort's ranks are swelling. Which is why I've assigned each of you a task to find a new member. Some people I know we can trust. I need them in. We need help." Harry continued.

"Third is maybe more important: Umbridge is making a move to try and take control of the Ministry. We think she's going to try for a coup."

There was a collective intake of breath.

"So, we need to be prepared. We need to be prepared to help Scrimgeour. I know he hasn't made our lives any easier, but I would rather have him in charge than bloody Umbridge."

"Hear hear!" Lupin and McGonagall said together.

Harry smiled.

"So, that's that. Any questions?"

There was. It came from the door.

"Why do you want me here?"

Harry turned to look at Rita Skeeter.

"What's she doing here?" Hermione snarled.

"She's here because I'm offering her a job." Harry stated.

Everyone looked at him.

"You want her?" Ginny asked incredulously.

"Yes. We need a spy, and she is the perfect person for the job." Harry said, smiling.

Rita looked as though she might faint.

"You want me to spy on You-Know-Who?" she asked weakly.

"Yes, I do." Harry said, smiling.

"I can't. I'm a journalist for christ's sake! He'll suspect me!"

"Not if you use your, shall we say, very _bugging_ methods."

She blanched.

"If I do this, we'll be quits? No more blackmail?"

"None." Harry promised.

Rita wrestled with herself.

"No. I just can't."

"Rita, we need you. We need a spy, seeing as the one we had turned out to be a murderer. We need your help. Think of all the lives you'll save."

The Order was watching the exchange between the two with fascination.

"No. He'll kill me."

Harry rolled his eyes. Time to use his trump card.

"Think of all the stories you'll get from this."

She looked crestfallen. But, Harry could see he had won.

"Fine. I'll do it. Where do I join up?"

She then sat at the table. Hermione was looking rather impressed.

"Right. One last thing. We will all start saying Voldemort. No more You-Know-Who's, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's, or no Dark Lords."

They all agreed. Bill then stood up.

"By the way, we're holding the wedding in two weeks." Bill said happily.

Harry then dismissed them all.

"That was brilliant Harry dear." Mrs Weasley said.

"And well rehearsed." Fred commented.

"We figured Harry would get the job." Ron said.

"I can't believe you hired Skeeter Harry." Hermione said in disbelief.

"Hermione, that's only my first target."

They all looked at him.

"We're not going to like this are we?"

Harry laughed. No, they probably weren't.

**The preliminaries are over, and on to the main event! The war is about to really kick off, and both sides are going to start preparing. Read on to find out what happens next!**

**Please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

Chapter Thirteen

Recruitment

Harry apparated to the small town of Lyme Regis, in the south of England. Hermione apparated with a crack behind him.

"Harry, what are we doing here? It's freezing!"

Harry smiled at her. He had to admit, it was rather chilly. The Dementor Mist was getting stronger now.

"We're here for recruitment purposes."

Hermione eyed him suspiciously.

"Ron didn't like being left behind. He's very angry."

"He's been angry before."

Harry set off up the street.

"You don't have to sleep with him." Hermione muttered.

Harry smiled, and checked his bearings. According to McGonagall, the person he was looking for was around here somewhere. Then, he heard Hermione scream.

"Harry! The Dark Mark!" she yelled.

Harry looked at where she was pointing. He smiled.

"What may I ask are you so happy about? Someone's just been killed!" she screeched.

"No they haven't. If I'm right. If not, well, I'll apologise later."

Hermione grabbed his arm. She looked fearful.

"Harry. If there are Death Eaters, there's a good chance they will kill you. And, they will use me as the messenger."

Harry looked at her in puzzlement.

"What are you on about?"

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I'm saying that if you die, I'm going to get the job of going back and telling Ginny! And I do not want to be in the same room as her when she explodes!"

Harry laughed, and Hermione frowned at him. He beckoned her to follow.

"Why couldn't Ron come anyway? I know Ginny can't come because we need everyone to still think she's dead, but why not Ron?"

"Because the person we're going to see doesn't like Ron much."

Hermione looked at him in confusion. Meanwhile, they had reached their destination. It wasn't a pretty sight. The gate was hanging on its hinges, the wall was in ruins, and the house was black. The door had been kicked down.

"What happened here? Where they dragged off?"

Harry grinned.

"No, they're still here."

And with that, he entered the house. Hermione moaned and followed. The inside was just as bad. Glass littered the floor. Doors were splintered. Fires were burning in the dark. They then entered the living room. This was by far the worst. Blood splattered the walls. Wooden furniture was turned all over the place. Glass cabinets had been shattered. A piano was lying wrecked in a corner. A meal was littered over the floor. A TV set was cracking away. A massive clock lay splintered in half.

"Harry, what happened here?" Hermione asked fearfully.

"Nothing, except a person who doesn't want to be found."

Harry started kicking things apart, while Hermione looked around nervously. She looked behind an overturned table and screamed. Harry rushed over.

"What?"

"A body!" she cried, tears in her eyes.

Harry kicked the body over and grinned.

"This isn't funny." Hermione hissed.

The body was that of a young boy. Then, Harry saw what he was looking for. A box of pineapple, in the crystallised style.

"He's going for the grand effect." Harry said happily.

He went back to looking, Hermione observing him, on the edge of hysteria.

"Harry, we need to call the Ministry! Someone has been murdered!"

"No they haven't."

Then, he saw it. An overstuffed chair. Harry smiled, and prodded it with his wand. Hermione screamed as the chair shouted "Ouch!"

"Hello Professor." Harry said.

Horace Slughorn, they're Potions teacher last year and former Head of Slytherin house stood up, rubbing his backside.

"I remembered the Dark Mark! The place was a ruin! What gave it away?" he asked.

Harry laughed.

"The fact that you've done it before." Harry said, as Hermione goggled.

Slughorn looked furious with himself.

"Bollocks." He growled.

"Professor Slughorn?" Hermione asked in disbelief.

"Hello Hermione. That was bloody sore Harry. You didn't need to jab me quite that hard." Slughorn said.

"But the body!" Hermione screeched.

"Just some Transfiguration." Slughorn soothed.

Hermione gaped, then fainted.

"Did I overdo it?" Slughorn asked.

"No. She's just in shock. Need a hand?"

"Please."

It was nearly exactly the same thing Slughorn and Dumbledore had done the year before. The house was back to normal within minutes, the body becoming a series of umbrellas. Harry then lifted Hermione to the couch.

"So, my boy, what can I do for you?" Slughorn asked, as he conjured a set of ham sandwiches and a pot of tea.

"How did you know I was coming?" Harry asked curiously.

"I set up a charm at the points I knew a wizard would apparate to. They told me."

"Oh."

Hermione shook her head.

"What happened?"

"You fainted. Here, have a cup of tea." Slughorn soothed, forcing one at her.

She took it, looking amazed.

"So, you never answered me Harry. What can I do for you m'boy?" Slughorn asked jovially.

Harry braced himself.

"Well, as Dumbledore is dead, I'm now officially in charge of the Order of the Phoenix."

Slughorn's eyes flitted to the door, as if pondering how he could escape.

"And?"

Harry smiled at his professor.

"I want you to join the Order of the Phoenix."

Slughorn paled.

"No."

Harry sighed theatrically.

"I didn't expect you to. Whose house is this by the way?"

"Some muggle family that lives in Majorca during the summer. So, you'll be leaving now then?" he asked hopefully.

It was almost an exact replay of the year before's conversation.

"Professor, we're your students. Surely we can have a cup of tea with a teacher we aren't going to see again?" Harry asked innocently.

"Really? Well, I suppose you can stay a while."

Hermione grinned.

"So, how have you been?" Slughorn asked, though he still was looking nervously at Harry, as though he expected him to attack him.

"Fine. Ron and Hermione have started dating." Harry said.

Slughorn's eyes flicked to Hermione.

"You have, have you?"

"Yes." Hermione said defiantly, throwing a furious look at Harry, who grinned.

"Hmm. Maybe I underestimated him if you think he's good enough for you my dear. Do you approve Harry?"

Harry nodded.

"Hmm. Well, I'll need to apologise to him then."

Hermione looked at Harry.

"Harry, you must have known Professor Slughorn wouldn't want to join. Why are we here?" she asked.

"Is it a crime to want to see a teacher?"

Hermione looked at him.

"I'll tell Ron you said that."

Harry smiled, and looked at Slughorn.

"Are you still dating young Ginny?" he asked in interest.

"More than ever." Hermione answered, gaining a reproving glare from Harry.

Slughorn chortled.

"Didn't think she was dead."

"Well, Hermione, let's get going. We don't want to take up any more of the professor's time."

Slughorn looked slightly disgruntled.

"Why are you leaving so soon?" he asked.

"Well, we want to leave you in peace so you can hide normally. Don't want Death Eaters finding you do we?"

"Well, no but…"

Hermione got up.

"Well, back to Headquarters. So nice and safe."

She was playing her part beautifully.

"Safe, you say?" Slughorn asked.

Harry winked at Hermione.

"Doesn't matter. If you think you're safe in muggle areas…"

Harry and Hermione went to the door of the nice house.

"Alright, stop!"

They looked at him. He was very red.

"Fine. I'll come back. I'll join the Order. Just get me out of here! I hate being on the run!"

Harry beamed at him.

"Knew you had it in you Professor."

Slughorn sent them a despairing look.

"I'm going to regret this."

Harry and Hermione smiled, then went to help him pack.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

His arrival in Grimmauld Place was varied in response. Some were unbothered, such as Ron. Others were pleased, like Mrs Figg, for some unknown reason. And some were petrified, like Mr Weasley, who knew Slughorn of old. He quickly made himself at home. Harry and Hermione were very pleased with their morning's work. But Harry, Hagrid and McGonagall had another stop to make before they turned in for the day. Leaving Hermione to face a disgruntled Ron, he and his two teachers flooed to Hogwarts.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Hogwarts was silent. The grounds were untouched. The corridors were dusty. Ghosts had vanished. It was like a graveyard.

"Why's it like this?" Harry asked.

"Because theres no one here Harry. Nae need for it to be in use all the time, and nae point in that sneaking Squib cleaning it." Hagrid explained.

They left the castle, heading towards the forest.

"I don know if this is a gid idea Harry." Hagrid cautioned.

"We need someone like him." Harry reasoned.

The three walked through the Forbidden Forest. Harry had had enough unpleasant experiences in here to last a lifetime. Abruptly, Hagrid, who was leading took a left, and Harry followed. They slowly climbed up the slope, to a cave mouth, jutting into one of the large mountains surrounding the castle.

"I don't like this." McGonagall moaned.

"Ah, wheesht Minerva. He's friendly." Hagrid said, waving a giant hand.

He entered the cave. A loud rumbling was coming in steady intervals.

"Sleepin."

Harry conjured a horn and blew it. There was a roar, and Grawp the tiny giant leapt up, bellowing.

"That could have bin more diplomatic Harry." Hagrid said.

Harry shrugged.

"Ello Grawpy! How are ye?" Hagrid called to his brother.

"Hagger!" Grawp shouted in turn.

"This is Harry, and Professor McGonagall Grawpy! Friends for ye!"

A giant hand swooped down, and lifted the three up, so they were looking at Grawp's face. McGonagall fainted at the sight. Harry snorted. Some Gryffindor she was.

"Grawp, we need yer help. Harry needs yer help."

"Why?" Grawp asked in confusion.

"Remember I told ye about You-Know…," Hagrid broke off at the look he received from Harry, "alright, Voldemort? Harry needs an agent, to say what the giants are up tae." Hagrid said.

"Voldy's a bad wizard!" Grawp shouted.

"Yeah, that's right Grawpy. Will ye do it?"

"Me?"

"Yes. You. You can work undercover, and report tae me!" Hagrid said brightly.

"Grawp do it!"

"Good laddie Grawp!"

The giant put the other three back down, and they left.

"That was easy." Harry commented, as Hagrid slung McGonagall over his shoulder.

"Aye, it wis. I taught him tae hate V-V-Voldemort. He seemed really upset when he heard what him and his Death Eaters did tae yer parents."

Harry nodded, as they made the way back to the castle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

McGonagall came round as they entered the castle. She then led them to the kitchens, and tickled the pear in the painting.

"Harry Potter!" a voice squealed.

Harry was then hugged at waist height. Looking down, he saw Dobby.

"Hi Dobby. How are you?"

"Wonderful sir!"

Harry smiled at his friend, and looked around at the other elves. Then, another very old elf came waddling to him.

"_Master_," he said scathingly.

Harry looked at Kreacher in distaste. He had inherited him when Sirius had died.

"Kreacher, go and get Hagrid a brandy." Harry snapped.

The elf did as he was instructed, muttering to himself.

"What is Harry Potter doing here?" Dobby asked curiously.

"Good question that. Why are we ere?" Hagrid asked.

"Because I'm going to recruit Dobby." Harry announced.

The elves all looked at him, as did Hagrid and McGonagall.

"You're sure Harry?" McGonagall asked.

"Dead sure."

"You want to recruit Dobby?" the elf asked, his eyes watering in gratitude.

"Yes. If you want. I want you to join the Order of the Phoenix."

Dobby looked excited.

"What will Dobby do?"

"Talk to other house-elves. Try and find out what the Death Eaters are up to. And keep an eye out for information about any items possessed by Rowena Ravenclaw and Godric Gryffindor."

Harry had expected Dobby to agree at once. He was very shocked.

"Dobby cant sir."

"Why not?" McGonagall asked, sipping a cup of tea.

"Dobby would have to leave his girlfriend miss."

Harry smiled.

"Your girlfriend?"

Dobby blushed.

"Winky sir."

Harry's eyes scanned the kitchen, to see a female elf in a light blue blouse, stirring a pot of soup. It was Winky. She looked a lot happier than he had ever seen her.

"Hello Winky." He said.

"Harry Potter!" she squeaked.

She ran over to him and bowed.

"You got over Crouch then?" Harry asked, grinning.

"Oh, yes sir. Dobby and Kreacher convinced me he was a very bad wizard sir!"

Dobby laid his arm on Winky's shoulder. She was glowing in happiness. Harry was very pleased that the elf had finally gotten over her former master.

"Glad to see they made you see sense Winky."

She smiled at Dobby, who flashed his teeth at her.

"Why don't they both join?" Hagrid suggested.

Harry looked at him.

"We need members. House-elf magic is very powerful. And they can always help Molly keep the place clean."

Harry nodded.

"So, you two up for joining?"

"Oh yes sir!"

Harry laughed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Their last port of call was McGonagall's office, previously Dumbledore's. It was different from when Harry had seen it last. There was a large wooden desk in the middle, with a small drinks cabinet on the left and a table which was covered in pictures on the right. Inside, there were three people. One was the Centaur, Firenze. He had been hired by Dumbledore to teach Divination after Umbridge had sacked Trelawney. He nodded at the three as they entered, the house-elves in tow. Professor Trelawney was there too, throwing nasty looks at Firenze. And on her other side was Madam Pomfrey, the school matron. McGonagall gestured to Harry, who went nervously to them.

"Right, as you might know, I'm now the head of the Order of the Phoenix. The group set up by Dumbledore to stop Voldemort. So, we need your help."

The three looked at him.

"What do we get out of it?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

"You can help stop Voldemort and avenge Dumbledore for a start." Harry said.

She looked satisfied.

"What would I be required to do?" she asked.

"Heal folk mostly. We're fighting a war after all. But, I know you can get in a temper, and we might need you on the front lines too." Harry said.

Madam Pomfrey blushed.

"All right, I'll do it."

Harry grinned at her and turned to Firenze.

"I would be honoured to join you Harry. It would be a pleasure." The centaur said sorrowfully.

"Why?"

"Because I am fed up of others suffering because of him. A herd of centaurs was wiped out last time, down by Sherwood. We all promised vengeance for that. My mother and father were part of that herd."

Harry nodded in understanding.

"As good a reason for anyone to join."

Firenze nodded. Harry turned to Trelawney. While it was nice to have the other two, he needed her the most.

"Professor, I know you don't particularly want to join. Especially with Firenze there. But we need you. You don't need to be a proper part of the Order, but we do need to take you, to protect you." Harry explained.

Trelawney looked at him.

"My dear, I do not wish to be a nuisance, but I have made my choice. I want to fight." She said in misty tones.

"Why?" McGonagall asked.

"I want to see this through to the end. Dumbledore was always kind to me you know. I want to avenge his memory. And anyway, this way I will be able to use my Inner Eye to the Order's benefit."

McGonagall snorted, and she looked most affronted. Harry was trying to hide his own smile.

"So, you'll join?"

They all nodded.

"Excellent."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dinner that night was a noisy affair. There were now several more mouths to feed, and Mrs Weasley had worked very hard, combined with Dobby and Winky, to make a magnificent meal. The new arrivals had mixed reactions. Fred and George complained that they had left Hogwarts to get away from teachers, not have them all appear two years later. That ended them a slap in the ear from Madam Pomfrey. Hermione was thoroughly annoyed that Harry had brought Trelawney home. Ron and Harry were highly amused, as she kept them all entertained by prophesising the other Hogwarts staff's love lives. She only desisted when McGonagall threatened to turn her into a tea cosy. Mrs Weasley got on very well with Madam Pomfrey, as they appeared to be old friends, talking about what her children had got up to all these years. Firenze was being talked to by a very interested Lupin, who seemed to have taken a liking to the centaur. They were all very pleased that Dobby and Winky were there, as they had started playing practical jokes on Fred and George. Thus, a war had begun, elves versus twins. Winky seemed to bring out the best in Dobby, and he the same for her, much to Hermione's delight. Mad Eye Moody had recruited Tom, the landlord of the Leaky Cauldron, now unemployed due to Voldemort controlling Diagon Alley, and Madam Malkin. Tonks was very interested in Slughorn, who she had never met before. He quickly told her she would have been in the Slug Club, due to being a Metamorphagi. Harry enjoyed this, and laughed with the rest, until Kingsley Shacklebolt appeared. He looked very annoyed.

"What is it Kingsley?" Tonks asked.

"I don't know. Dawlish and Williamson said to me that if I knew what was good for me, I would stay out of work tomorrow. What do you suppose that means?"

Everyone shrugged, bar Harry, who quickly realised what was happening.

"I know what it means. It means Umbridge is about to try and take over the government."

Silence met these words.

**New recruits! What fun!**

**Umbridge is making her move then. Will she take over? Will they stop the coming coup?**

**Please read on to find out!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

Chapter Fourteen

Coup

The next day was as misty and windy as usual, all results of the Dementors. Harry couldn't believe that Umbridge was trying to take over now, but in hindsight it was probably easier to take over a Ministry at war than a Ministry at peace. The Order had surrounded the area about the Ministry, on the watch for any sign of unusual activity. Harry, Ron and Hermione were stationed across the road in a small, sleazy café called, the Wish and Wash. Then, they saw it. Dawlish, Umbridge's right hand man. He was walking to the visitor's entrance of the Ministry, as Williamson and Umbridge apparated behind him.

"Guys." Ron said.

Hermione ran off to the toilet, and sent her Patronus. It was time. She reappeared, just as the phone box started to descend. Harry, Ron and Hermione left the café, and apparated into the Ministry. The other Order members were already there, even the Weasleys. They had agreed that it was time to stop hiding them from the world and use them to their full. Harry frowned at the lift doors as they clinked open. Umbridge, Dawlish and Williamson surged out. Then, the rest apparated in behind them. Madam Edgecombe, Arnold Peasgood, Gilbert Wimple, Dirk Cresswell, Cuthbert Mockridge, Gawain Robards, Savage, Mafalda Hopkirk, Perkins, Eric Munch, Croaker and someone called Bob were to name a few. Harry paled. There were over two hundred wizards there.

Umbridge glared at him.

"Mr Potter, I warned you. The coup has begun. Get out of my way."

"We aren't going to let you take over the Ministry." Harry snarled, as the rest of the Order withdrew their wands.

"A bunch of children, blood traitors and filthy half breeds wont stop me. Move over."

"You stupid woman, why are you doing this? We're at war!" Hermione shouted.

"Be quiet you foolish little girl. This is what needs to be done. Move over!"

"No." Harry snarled.

"That does it. Take them!"

The Atrium exploded into spell fire.

Harry ducked as Croaker sent a Severing Charm at him. The Unspeakable, who worked in the Department of Mysteries, seemed to be quite good at duelling, as Harry used a stunner to try and stop him. Croaker stopped it with a swish of his wand, and fired a Reductor Curse at Harry. Harry swore, using a Shield Charm to block the attack. He needed to stop Umbridge, not her cronies. Where were the Ministry's Aurors? But of course, Umbridge had told them all not to come in today. He cast wildly around for Dobby. He went for Croaker. The wizard cursed, and fired a spell at Harry. It hit Harry full on, knocking the wind out of him and disarming him. Harry swore, and Croaker raised his wand.

"_Petrificus Totalus_!"

Harry blanched, but a spell smacked Croaker to the side, and he was knocked out as his head cracked against one of the fireplaces. Harry nodded at Hermione, who proceeded to disarm two more of Umbridge's goons.

"Dobby!"

Dobby blasted another one of Umbridge's supporters out of the way, and hurried over.

"Light the fires! Summon the rest of the Ministry!"

Dobby nodded, and hurried off.

Hagrid fired Aguamenti at Dawlish.

"Hagrid, be reasonable!" the Auror shouted.

"Away wi yeh! This is treason, ye ruddy idiot!"

"No, this is succession."

Dawlish fired a Conjunctivitis Curse at Hagrid, but his thick skin repelled it. Spells were lancing around the Atrium, as Umbridge, Savage and Williamson forced their way through the mass to the lift. She was going to get to the Minister. Firing another spell at Dawlish, Hagrid fired a curse at her with his umbrella. She shrieked, and blocked it with a wave of her wand. A heavy blow landed on Hagrid. He spun, to see Dawlish looking amazed.

"That should have worked! It was a Bludgeoning Hex!"

Hagrid dashed at the Auror. He seized the front of the other man's robes, and lifted him off his feet.

"Yer a ruddy traitor." Hagrid growled.

"Take that!"

He then fired a stunner into Hagrid's eye, his weakest point. The half giant collapsed, and Dawlish ran to his leader.

Perkins fired a spell at Mr Weasley, who easily blocked it.

"Perkins, I've known you for years. Why did you decide to side with her?"

He sent a stunner at his friend, but the old wizard blocked it with a Shield Charm.

"You know what happened twelve years ago. She found out, and was blackmailing me. But, I came to see that she would be a much better Minister than Fudge or Scrimgeour."

Mr Weasley sighed. Yes he had known about the incident, involving a young girl twelve years ago. Trust dear old Dolores to find out about that.

"She's done a right good job on you, hasn't she?"

He fired a spell at the floor.

"_Glacius_!" Mr Weasley called, and the floor turned to ice beneath the other man's feet. He fell, and Mr Weasley hit him with a stunner.

Hermione ducked as two spells came flying at her. Why did they always gang up on the women? Did they think they couldn't defend themselves as well as men? She watched happily as Ginny fired a Bat Bogey Hex at Umbridge. It missed, but shot over and hit another of the other woman's pals. Madam Edgecombe, the mother of the girl who had betrayed the secret Defence organisation the DA in their fifth year, fired a spell at Hermione, combined with the spell from Dirk Cresswell, Head of the Goblin Liason office.

"_Silencio_!" Hermione said, pointing at Cresswell.

He gagged, but then Hermione was lifted into the air by a non verbal spell. She hissed, and blasted her attacker with Incarserous. Cresswell stumbled and fell, the ropes binding him stopping him from saving himself. Madam Edgecombe looked at Hermione.

"You're the one who wrote Sneak across my daughter's nose!"

Hermione rolled her eyes, and fired Incendio at the woman. She hissed, disapparating. Then, Hermione was disarmed as the woman appeared behind her. Hermione swung her foot around, connecting it with Edgecombe's hand, knocking the wand to the floor. Hermione grabbed her own wand from the floor, and a curse was fired at her from behind. Cresswell was back on his feet.

"For goodness sake!"

Hermione fired a jet of sparks at him. He blocked with his wand, and blasted Hermione. She flew across the Atrium, but was stopped by Ron catching hold of her.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

He turned from her, firing at Arnold Peasgood, who was creeping up on them.

Hermione rushed back to Edgecombe, firing spells at the woman. Edgecombe used a Shield charm, as Cresswell fired a Conjunctivitis curse at her. Hermione growled. Two on one definitely wasn't fair.

"_Stupefy_!"

She pointed her wand at Edgecombe, but changed it to Cresswell at the last moment. The red light slammed into him and he toppled to the floor. Edgecombe fired a series of curses and hexes at her, but Hermione blocked them all. She then saw a small statue.

"_Draconifors_!"

The small statue turned into a small dragon. Edgecombe glared at her, and fired a spell at it. It took off, beating it's little green wings.

"_Oppugno_!" Hermione screeched, and the dragon let out a jet of fire from it's mouth.

Edgecombe fired a body bind at Hermione, but the flames caught her robes. Hermione grinned, and blasted her with Aguamenti.

The woman soared across the Atrium, getting hit by an immobilisation spell en route. Hermione grinned.

Ginny hit another one with a Bat Bogey Hex, and turned around to see where her family where. Mrs Weasley was locked in battle with Mafalda Hopkirk, head of the Improper Use of Magic office. Then, there was a bang, and Mrs Weasley fell to the floor, groaning.

"Mum!" Fred shouted.

Ginny rushed at the woman, disarming her. Hopkirk danced on the spot, catching her wand again as it leapt out of her hand.

"Get away girl!"

She fired a tickling charm at Ginny, who blocked it with her own shield charm.

"This is treason!" Ginny moaned.

"Shut up girl, don't talk about things you don't understand!"

Ginny fired a disarming charm at Hopkirk, who apparated. Then a boot slammed into her skull. Blinking stars from her eyes, Ginny turned to face her opponent.

"You attacked my mother!"

Hopkirk just smiled. Then, she made a slashing movement with her wand. It was the same curse Dolohov had used on Hermione in the Department of Mysteries. Ginny couldn't get away in time, and collapsed.

"Sis!" Ron shouted.

He cursed another crony who got in his way, and ran to his sister, throwing hexes at Hopkirk. The woman blocked them all with ease, and fired the same curse at Ron. He ducked, and fired.

"_Diffindo_!"

The charm struck Hopkirk in the chest, ripping a large gap in her robes and drawing blood. Hopkirk snarled, and fired another spell.

"_Serpensortia_!"

Ron blanched as a snake reared it's ugly head. He didn't like snakes much.

"_Incendio_!" he cried, and the snake caught fire.

Hopkirk was stunned, and he threw another hex at her. She blocked, and disarmed him. He grimaced, and she fired a stream of curses at him. Ron rolled, came to her feet, and kicked out. Hopkirk's legs were swept out from under her, as she flew into the air. Then, she was knocked out by one of Hermione's stunners. Ron grabbed his wand, and saw Gawain Robards, head of the Auror office, sneaking up behind his girlfriend.

"_Petrificus Totalus_!"

His aim was perfect, and Robards thudded to the floor. Hermione grinned at him. He smiled back, and they went back into the fight together.

Umbridge was waddling to the lift. She was nearly there, when two legs kicked out at her. Narrowly avoiding them, she looked up to see Firenze.

"Ah!" she squeaked.

"Professor Umbridge!" he said in glee, and tried to stomp on her.

She screeched, as the centaur tried to gallop over her.

"Take him, you fools!" Umbridge yelled.

Firenze lashed out, his fist hitting the three Aurors cleanly in the head and sending them stumbling.

"Filthy half breed!" she roared.

He shouted in rage, but Umbridge was ready for him as he tried to kick her.

"_Tarantellegra_!"

The centaur's legs bucked him about, as he tried desperately to control him.

"_Stupefy_!"

The Centaur fell to the floor, stunned. Umbridge woke her three Aurors, and opened the lift doors. Victory was at hand.

Fleur shot a Stinging Hex at Peasgood. He had a long cut on his face from his duel with Ron, but was still going strong.

"_Reducto_!"

The spell hit Fleur dead on, dropping her to the floor. Peasgood grinned and stepped over her. He grinned. But so did Fleur. She was still awake. Then, turning over, she fired.

"_Diffindo_!"

There was a scream of pain from Peasgood as the Severing charm cut through his legs, hitting something private en route. He yelled, and Fleur blasted him with a stunner. She stood up, blood seeping from Peasgood, when a stunner hit her in the back.

The Order was being beaten back. There were too many of Umbridge's supporters, and the Order was being forced into a wall. Tonks, Fleur, Ginny, Mrs Weasley, Hagrid, Podmore, Winky, Firenze and Slughorn were all down, Mr Weasley was wounded, and Fred and George were crying in pain, the result of a curse from Bob. Harry sighed. They were going to lose this. Then, a red spell lanced out from the fires, and Bob collapsed, stunned. Amos Diggory, father of Cedric Diggory who had been murdered by Voldemort three years previous, stepped out of the fire, one hundred wizards backing him up. This rejuvenated the Order, who again took the fight to the Umbridge supporters.

"_Stupefy_!"

Gilbert Wimple fell, stunned, but his spell hit Lupin dead centre. The man was thrown into the fountain of Magical Brethren. Harry snarled, but Moody was there, attending to the man, and was apparently satisfied he was alright. Then, a spell lanced into Moody, who stumbled and fell in himself. Rita shrieked, and fired spells at Eric Munch, who was now apparently in charge. The Order was on the winning side now, Umbridge's supporters all stunned or incapacitated. Rita blasted a group of three that were creeping around behind Harry. He smiled at her. Maybe she wasn't as bad as he thought. Eric Munch blasted poor Dobby with a curse, throwing him into the air. Madam Pomfrey then hit him with a hex, and he fell. Bill fired a spell at Cuthbert Mockridge, who collapsed. The ringleaders all beaten, the other supporters started trying to disapparate. McGonagall and Flitwick put Anti-Disapparation charms in place, holding them here.

"Harry, we need to find Umbridge!" Hermione shouted, as she immobilised two more men.

"She went into the lift. She'll be at the Minister's office by now!" Mr Weasley called, before a spell knocked him out.

Harry wanted to stay, and make sure everyone was alright, especially Ginny, but it was all a moot point if Umbridge supplanted the Minister.

Beckoning to Ron and Hermione, they ran for the stairs, leaving the clearing up of Umbridge's remaining supporters in Flitwick's capable hands. Against all odds they had done it, they had stopped Umbridge's coup. But they still needed to stop her. Harry wrenched open the door, and paled at the sheer amount of stairs they had to get down.

"This will take ages! She's going to win after all!" Hermione moaned.

"No, she isn't." Ron said confidently.

He pointed his wand at the ceiling.

"_Carpe Retractum_!"

A purple light shot out, and held the ceiling.

"You can't be serious." Harry said.

"Do you want to stop the old witch or not?"

Hermione suddenly saw what he had in mind.

"Bungee jump?" she asked weakly.

The spell Ron had used was a charm that allowed you to pull heavy objects towards you, or you towards them.

"Hold on."

Harry and Hermione gripped them tightly, and Ron jumped off the landing. Hermione screamed as they whistled down, speeding away from the top floor. Ron was pulling on the stone ceiling to get them down quickly. Harry shut his eyes. He didn't want to lose his breakfast. They then thudded to a stop, Harry and Hermione weak and shaking, Ron looking exhilarated.

"Let's do that again!" he said happily.

"Let's not!" Harry and Hermione said in unison.

They opened the door, to see the two Auror guards lying stunned on the floor. Umbridge was already here.

"Come on." Harry said quietly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Minister's office was a mess. The two other Senior Undersecretary's were lying stunned, and the four Junior Minister's were immobilised. Inside, things were bad. Scrimgeour sat glaring behind his desk, Umbridge and her three goons looking disdainfully at him.

"Come, Minister. I've won. The Ministry is now mine. Surrender it to me." Umbridge purred.

"This is treason Dolores! You're mad! I'm not giving you power!" Scrimgeour shouted.

"Minister, be sensible. We've beaten you. Your guards are defeated. Even the Order is in retreat. The Ministry is ours now." Dawlish said quietly.

"To the depths with being sensible! I will not give the Ministry to a bunch of traitors!"

Umbridge snarled.

"You foolish man. I do not want to attack you, but unless you remove yourself from my throne, I will!"

Scrimgeour glared at her defiantly.

"Very well then. _Cr_-"

Then, the door blew in, and Umbridge's wand flew out of her hand.

"Drop the wands." Hermione ordered.

"Potter!" Umbridge hissed.

"Hello Undersecretary. Nice mess."

The Aurors were looking at her.

"Don't just stand there you gormless idiots! Take them!"

Savage fired a curse at Harry, but Harry ducked, and threw a Reductor curse at the Auror. He was thrown of his feet and slammed into a wall.

Umbridge went head to head with Hermione, both women streaking spells at each other. Williamson was duelling Ron, and Harry was duelling Dawlish. Williamson disarmed Ron.

"Say goodbye Weasley!" he cried.

Then a spell hit Williamson in the back of the head. Scrimgeour was standing there, his wand smoking. Williamson looked around in confusion.

"What did you do?" Ron asked.

"Hit him with a memory charm. Williamson, seize Dawlish!" Scrimgeour snapped.

Williamson did as instructed, and hit the Auror before he could curse Harry. Umbridge then blasted Hermione with a hex, and smiled as Hermione screamed.

"I win."

"_Expelliarmus_!"

Ron, Harry and Scrimgeour's spells slammed into Umbridge and she flew across the circular room, smashing the trophies that adorned one wall. She keeled over, crumpled in a heap. Ron rushed to Hermione, as Harry turned to Scrimgeour.

"Thank you Harry. You were just in time."

Harry nodded, feeling a sense of relief that it was all over. Hermione woke up, swearing softly.

"I don't believe it! A coup! We're at war for the love of all things holy!" the Minister yelled.

"Somehow, I don't think that bothered Umbridge." Ron said, smiling.

"If you lot hadn't been here…"

"Well, we were, and now she's beaten. What'll happen to her?" Harry asked.

"She'll be carted off to Azkaban. As will Dawlish and Savage. Williamson we can't, because now he can't remember why he joined her in the first place. And I can't sack everyone who went with her, or I'll have no Ministry to command. So, it will only be Umbridge, Dawlish and Savage who go."

Harry swore.

"They all deserve it."

"I know. But, there isn't much we can do about it. Thank you though Harry."

Harry smiled at Scrimgeour, as Ron and Hermione took advantage of Umbridge being knocked out to kick her while she was down and couldn't fight back.

"If there's anything I can do to make it up to you…" Scrimgeour said quietly.

Harry nodded.

"First, you can release Stan Shunpike. Second, you won't keep trying to con me into helping the Ministry. We only helped you because we would rather see you on the throne than that power hungry old battleaxe. And third, you will leave the Order alone."

Scrimgeour nodded. Perhaps he was just pleased at having survived a coup. Harry suspected he would be up to something again soon however.

"Very well."

There was a ting, and McGonagall stepped out of the lift, looking at the ruined outer room in distaste. Her expression turned to disgust when she saw the mess of the Minister's office. She turned to Harry.

"Harry, the others will all be fine. Ginny will need to go to St Mungo's for a while, as will Molly, but both will make a full recovery. Amos Diggory would like a word with you as well."

"Thanks Professor."

Scrimgeour nodded at her. Then, struck by inspiration, Harry turned to the Minister.

"Minister, one more thing you can do for me. You can reopen Hogwarts."

Scrimgeour looked taken aback, but conceded.

"It will be done."

Harry grinned as he, Ron and Hermione left the room. They got to the lift when they heard the sounds of McGonagall kicking and stamping on Umbridge.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry entered the ruined Atrium. Tonks looked peaky, and was holding a hankie to her bruised forehead.

"Wotcher you three. Diggory's over there Harry."

Harry went to the man. He had been heartbroken when he had lost his son.

"Hello son." Diggory said.

"Thank you Mr Diggory." Harry said.

"What for?"

"Saving us."

"No trouble. I quite enjoyed it actually. Anyway, I'm here to offer you my services."

Harry was confused.

"In other words, I want to join the Order."

"Oh! Well, if you want to, sure."

Amos Diggory beamed at Harry.

"Knew I could count on you, my lad. I'm going to get that son of a Dementor for what he did to my boy."

Harry smiled, and left Amos to clearing up the mess in the Atrium. Ron and Hermione were waiting for him at the lift.

"You know, I really shouldn't have…" Ron began.

"But you enjoyed this didn't you?" Hermione asked.

Ron nodded, and Harry burst out laughing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lord Voldemort was plotting in his dark lair. He did that a lot. This time, he was plotting how to take over Hogsmeade. Abruptly, Pettigrew burst in. He looked anxious, as did Snape when he followed. Bella, when she entered, looked deliriously happy.

"What is it, Wormtail?" Voldemort asked.

"My lord. We did not know!"

"Know what?" Voldemort asked, his voice menacing.

Wormtail laid the day's _Daily Prophet _on the table in front of his master. Voldemort's eyes blazed when he read the headline.

"A coup? Why wasn't I informed?" he demanded.

"We did not know, master. However, it's rather obvious in hindsight. I should have known she would try and take over. I worked with the wretched woman for a year." Snape growled.

Voldemort pondered, thinking about Dolores Umbridge.

"Can she be turned?" Voldemort asked, his voice thoughtful.

Snape considered.

"I don't think she cares what side she's on, as long as she has power." Snape explained.

Voldemort nodded, deep in thought.

"We will see if she can serve us."

Snape and Pettigrew looked relieved. Something else was going on here, and Bella was still smiling.

"Are we going to attack the wedding?" she asked.

Voldemort glanced at her, his eyes narrowed, as Snape and Pettigrew glared at her.

"What wedding?"

"Bill Weasley's."

Snape and Pettigrew glared at her. Voldemort laughed.

"My dear Bella, why would I attack a dead man's wedding?" he asked.

"If you look at the combatant list, you'll see that all the Weasley's are alive." She said softly.

Voldemort looked down at the list. He then looked at the picture of the victorious party. There was Potter standing in the front, flanked by the mudblood and the blood traitor. And behind them were the Weasleys. Voldemort's eyes blazed, and he quivered with rage.

"Bella, leave." He said in a deadly quiet voice.

She did as instructed, a spring in her step as she did so. Then, Voldemort blew.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bella was pressing her ear against the door, listening to the bellows inside, along with the screamed 'Crucio's. Snape and Pettigrew whimpered as he took his terrible vengeance on them. He cut off their protestations with another bout of curses.

"Bella!"

Bella stood up to find Demagoth gazing at her.

"The Dark Lord is most displeased. The Weasley's are alive." She told him.

She was quite fond of the Dementor leader. He had vision. Demagoth purred.

"Whoops. Is he taking any blame himself?" Demagoth asked, pressing his own ear to the door.

"Nope. He blames Snape for not suspecting a Weasley trick, as he taught them for seven years, and Pettigrew for not knowing that they would try something."

Demagoth chuckled. Voldemort was still bellowing himself hoarse.

"He isn't very happy that he missed the coup on the Ministry either I take it?"

"No. He's blaming Snape for that as well." Bella responded.

"Well, he is our Intelligence expert."

"Suppose."

"Wasn't the Dark Lord the one who killed, or should I say, defeated the Weasley's?"

"Yes. But he won't blame himself, will he?"

Draco Malfoy entered.

"What's going on?" he asked.

His pale face was alight with malice. In Bella's opinion he made a fine Death Eater, now he was getting used to killing.

"Snape and Pettigrew have blundered." Demagoth said.

"Meaning, Snape is no longer the Dark Lord's favourite." Bella said happily.

"Who is?" Draco asked, pressing his own ear against the door.

"The three people in this room, dear nephew." Bella smirked.

The three laughed, as Voldemort shouted, yelled, bellowed and cursed at Snape and Pettigrew. It didn't stop for several hours.

**Umbridge is defeated! hooray! This isnt the last we'l see of her, trust me.**

**I like writing the bad guys having a major fit with their servants, it's great fun. **

**What will be the next step in this war? The first move was made by a different player, but that's now changed. With Hogwarts reopening, things are going to change. So, please read on and review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

Chapter Fifteen

Exes

Two weeks after the Battle of the Ministry, Umbridge, Dawlish and Savage were locked up in Azkaban, the Ministry was back to normal, and the Order was preparing for the wedding of Bill and Fleur. Harry however wasn't very happy. He was about to try and recruit two members to the Order who would greatly displease Ron, Hermione and Ginny. The more severely wounded were out of hospital, and the Healers had been glad to see the back of them after Mrs Weasley and Ginny had a loud party on their last night. To top it all of, Voldemort hadn't done anything for some time, leading Harry to believe that he was solidifying his power base.

After kissing Ginny goodbye, he set off, a very disgruntled Madame Maxime and Hagrid in tow. He had taken them because he felt that, if anyone wanted to attack, they would think twice before taking on such large people. Not that they would have much work. Hagrid and Maxime were too busy flirting to do much else. He led them down a small side street.

"Madame Maxime, I need you to apparate us to Bulgaria."

Maxime looked at him suspiciously.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because that's where we need to go first, and I don't think I can manage to apparate to a foreign country."

Shrugging her massive shoulders, she clasped the two other's arms, and apparated. Bulgaria, it transpired, was having a snow storm. They all spluttered at the cold, as Maxime conjured three coats for them, as their own coats were ill-adapted to a blizzard. Warm in the coat, Harry led the way to a large house, at the other side of the town of Ruse. Snow fell thick and fast, and most sensible people were indoors. Arriving in an hour, Harry rang the doorbell. There was a scraping, and a small house-elf gibbered something at them in rapid Bulgarian. Then, there was a voice, one that Harry recognised.

The house-elf stood back, and allowed the three in. He then showed Harry, Hagrid and Maxime into a sitting room. Viktor Krum, Quidditch World Cup player, Bulgarian seeker and former champion of Durmstrang Institute, smiled at Harry as he entered.

"'Ello Harry."

"Hello Viktor. You remember Madame Maxime and Hagrid?" Harry indicated the pair.

Krum nodded politely at them, as Maxime looked around at her surroundings, apparently impressed.

"Lovely weather," Hagrid commented, "is it usual this time o' year?"

Krum shook his head.

"Ve think it is because you lot are fighting ze Dementors. All their mist is coming over here, and playing havoc with our veather."

Hagrid nodded in sympathy.

"It isn't snowing back home, it's just miserable." Harry said.

There was a diversion, as the house-elf carried a tea tray in, then disappeared.

"How have you been?" Harry asked.

He had not seen Krum in years, not since Voldemort had returned to his body. Now, he was here to ask for his help.

"I haff been fine. Vat is it you vant? You seemed urgent in your letter." Krum said.

Hagrid looked at Harry in surprise.

Here goes, Harry thought.

"Right. You know Voldemort is back, and mucking things up. The things is, we need help. The Order is a lot better off than it was when Dumbledore died, but not by much."

Krum held up a hand.

"I see. You are here to recruit me."

Harry nodded.

"We need help. And I know you don't like what he did to Cedric, or what his Death Eater did to you."

Krum considered him.

"Vat vould I haff to do?" Krum asked.

"Mostly, do things abroad. You know foreign countries, and we need someone like that, because Charlie is coming back to live in Britain. You will be asked to help in battles though, as we can't defeat Voldemort's army by ourselves."

Krum pondered this for a few minutes. Harry hoped he would go for it without having to go use his trump card. It would sicken him to do it, and probably hurt him when Ron found out.

"No. I'm sorry, but I can't."

Harry grimaced. He was going to feel like a right scumbag after this. He put down his tea cup, and beckoned imperiously to Hagrid and Maxime. They looked at him in confusion.

"I'll tell Hermione, but she would have liked to see you again." Harry said as he left the sitting room.

He felt immediately sick with himself.

"Herm-own-ninny?" Krum asked carefully.

"Yeah. She was wondering how you were and everything."

Harry was furious inside. He hated this. Hagrid certainly looked mad.

"Very vell. I shall join."

Harry nodded.

"We'll see you later."

The three left Krum's house, and they were barely out of the path when Hagrid started.

"Yeh just got an international Quidditch player to join the Order of the Phoenix by promising a quick one wit' his old girlfriend?" he roared.

"I know. I feel horrible about it, but we need someone who can fund the Order, and work abroad now that Charlie's staying at home. He's joined because of Hermione." Harry said miserably.

Hagrid glared at Harry. Then, seeing how uncomfortable with it all Harry was, his gaze softened.

"Ron will kill you." Hagrid said.

"Yeah. I know." Harry moaned quietly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They apparated back to Glasgow. It was a busy day in the city, the two teams, Rangers and Celtic were playing at Hampden. Disposing of the coats, Harry led the way. According to Percy, this was where they wanted to be. It was the dodgy area of Sighthill, where a brutal murder had taken place a week before. The muggles thought it was a normal drug crime, but Harry knew different. It was a wizard crime, and the one who had been murdered had been attacked by a Death Eater, who Harry strongly suspected was Ulic.

"Who are yeh blackmailing in this time?" Hagrid asked unhappily.

Harry sent him a reproachful look.

"Ze boy is only doing vat is needed to be done, Hagreed." Maxime said.

"Still feels horrible." Harry pointed out.

They had arrived. A door with chipped green paint and a number seven above it was what they were after. Harry rung the doorbell. A very pretty, black haired girl opened the door.

"Harry!" she said in surprise.

"Hello Cho."

Cho Chang was a year older than Harry, and had been his girlfriend during his fifth year. After a series of disastrous dates, they had just drifted apart, and now barely talked to each other. Ginny was going to be furious. And, judging by the looks on Hagrid and Maximes faces, they were laying bets on who would win a fight between Harry and Ginny.

"What are you doing here?" she asked nervously.

"Can we come in?" he asked, just as anxious as she was.

"Oh! Course."

She led them inside, sitting them down while she produced a coffee pot from thin air.

After pouring the three a drink, she turned to Harry.

"It's nice to see you again. How've you been?" she asked.

"Fine."

"Are you still with Ginny?" she asked, her eyes betraying her.

"Back with her."

But not for long, he thought miserably.

Cho nodded.

"So, what can I do? What do you want?"

"Cho, I know it's hard, accepting that Cedric is dead. I'm here to offer you the chance to avenge him."

Tears brimmed Cho's eyes. He felt nothing for her anymore, not even sympathy.

"You want me to join the Order?" she asked, terrified.

Harry nodded dispassionately.

Cho debated it for a very long time. He half thought she was going to refuse. But then, determination woke in her.

"I'll do it. For Cedric."

Harry told her where to go, and left, thanking her.

"I'm dead." Harry said quietly.

Hagrid patted him gingerly on the back, nearly knocking him into a puddle.

"Let's go."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They apparated outside of the house, and opened the door. Someone called his name. Entering the kitchen, he saw Fred and George, newly healed from the coup at the Ministry, surveying a man with great distaste. Harry had never seen this man before. He had waist length hair, originally blonde, but now caked with dirt. A beard ran from his chin all the way down to his stomach. He had the pinched appearance of someone who had lost a lot of weight, in a very short space of time. His blue eyes looked deadbeat. His large nose looked to have been broken at least twice, and his once rosy complexion was pasty. There was also a great smell coming from him, as though he had not washed in a very long time. He was sat at the table, looking around the stone room mournfully.

"We found him this morning, floating around the back of the Lovegood house when we went to see what sort of a state home was like. Probably looking for money."

Harry looked at the man. His face had a small smile on it, and Harry thought he knew this man.

"Who is he?" Harry asked.

"He's a lot different from what he used to be, but you're looking at the remains of the Head of Magical Games and Sports, Ludo Bagman."

Harry started, and looked at the man. It was obvious now.

"Mr Bagman?" Harry asked incredulously.

"Hello Harry."

"What are you doing here?"

"Those two fine young gentlemen took me from my life and dropped me off here. I've been under the guard of old Mad-Eye Moody for the last few hours, until this pair came back."

Harry looked at the twins, who had very ugly looks on their faces.

"We wondered what you wanted to do with him." George said, glaring at Bagman.

Harry hadn't forgotten Bagman trying to help Harry cheat in the Triwizard Tournament, nor had he forgotten the fact that he had conned Fred and George out of all their savings, and nor had he forgotten that he was, however indirectly, embroiled in the events that had restored Voldemort to his body.

"Harry?"

Harry looked at Bagman.

"We reckon you should chuck him to the goblins." Fred said.

Bagman paled.

"You can't." he moaned.

Harry smiled evilly.

"I have something else in mind for you."

Bagman watched him apprehensively.

"You will serve the Order. You will serve at Hogsmeade when term starts. You will give us all the information on goblins and Rookwood that you can."

"And if I refuse?" Bagman demanded.

"Oh, you won't do that. Because if you do, we'll give you to the goblins."

Bagman went white as a sheet.

"So, Bagman, you will serve me and the Order. But, if you betray us, we'll give you to the goblins. And, if they want peace and you're the bargaining chip, so be it."

Bagman stuttered.

"But, serve me well, and at the end of the school year, I will pay your debts."

This lightened Bagman up considerably.

"Ok, I'll do it!"

He ran out of the room.

"That was brilliant Harry." George said in awe.

"Do you think he'll keep his word?" Fred asked.

"Oh, he will. The threat of the goblins and the offer of freedom are too good for him to pass up." Harry said grimly.

Then, there was a bellow.

"Potter!"

Fred and George looked at the ceiling.

"That was our younger brother's dulcet tones." George said.

"Potter!"

"That was his girlfriends." Fred said.

"Potter!"

"And that was our darling sister's."

"What did you do to get them all angry at you at once?"

"The new recruits." Harry said wearily.

They all burst in, wands drawn.

"What the hell is Krum here for Harry?" Ron demanded, as angry as Harry had ever seen him.

"Why did you bring him Harry?" Hermione asked, her eyes blazing.

"And why in the name of god is Chang here?" Ginny roared.

"We'll leave you four to it then." Fred said, as he and his twin apparated.

"And what's Bagman doing back?" Ginny asked.

Harry raised his hand to stop them all.

"Ron, I'm sorry I had to bring Krum, but he's worked for them before, and we need a foreign wizard now that Charlie's coming back home permanently. And I really am sorry that I had to use his relationship with Hermione to get him to come, but we need support. A lot of it. The more wizards the better. And, anyway, he'll be away most of the time, working abroad."

Hermione looked mollified, and she lowered her wand.

"He's right Ron. We can't hope to win this war without help. And if we need to join with people we rather wouldn't, so be it."

Ron snarled, and lowered his own wand.

"All right, but if he makes one move…"

"You can cause him all the pain you want." Harry soothed.

"As long as you aren't fighting him over me." Hermione warned, her eyes flashing.

Harry turned to Ginny.

"As for Cho being back, I need someone who has a reason to hate Voldemort, and a need for revenge that will ensure she won't betray us."

Ginny looked furious, but then her expression softened, and she kissed him.

"All right, but if she makes one move…"

"You can cause all the pain you want." Harry repeated.

She kissed him again.

"Since when did you get so good at manipulating people?" Ron asked.

"I'm doing what needs to be done." Harry said, sitting down.

"And what about Bagman?" Hermione asked shrewdly.

"I've blackmailed him into serving the Order." Harry said grimly.

"How can we be sure he won't betray us?" Ron asked incredulously.

"Because I promised to pay off his debts if he didn't. He wants to be a free man again." Harry responded.

Ron and Hermione seemed satisfied. There was a knock at the door.

"Harry, may I have a word?" McGonagall asked.

Harry nodded.

"I understand you aren't returning to Hogwarts this year."

"That's right."

"Well, I'm afraid I have to ask you to come back." McGonagall said.

"I can't Professor. I need to do something important."

"I know Harry. I'm not going to stop you. But at the moment, the entire wizarding world is looking to you for guidance. Many people will be more willing to send their children to school if you're there."

Harry considered his Professor.

"You can come and go any time you please, as long as you tell me first."

Harry gave in, smiled, and nodded.

"Excellent. And Harry, we're worried this place might not be entirely safe anymore. We want to move Headquarters to Hogwarts."

Harry knew of this. He had told Lupin the previous night.

"Agreed."

McGonagall beamed at him, and left.

"So, we're going back." Hermione said happily.

"She's going to need a lot of new staff." Ginny said.

"How?" Ron asked.

"Well, because she's the new Headmistress, she needs a new Head of Gryffindor. She needs a new Transfiguration teacher too. Slughorn's staying on, so that isn't a problem, but there's the usual culprit of needing a Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. And she'll need people to cover if the others are all away on Order business."

Harry looked at the door where his teacher left. Then, he grinned.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"Something tells me this year is going to be a lot of fun." Harry said, and they all laughed.

**They're going back to Hogwarts, and we have new recurits to the Order. Who will be the new members of staff? Read on and find out!**

**Please review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

Chapter Sixteen

The Wedding

Grimmauld Place was a hive of activity as they all prepared for the wedding. Mrs Weasley fussed over everything, wanting everything to be perfect. Mr Weasley was just as nervous as Bill was. Charlie, Fred and George were poking fun at Bill about losing his freedom. Percy was just plain perplexed, not having a clue what was going on. Ron was sickened, and trying hard to stay out of Fleur's way, lest he annoy Hermione. Ginny was just spending all her time in the kitchen, away from her future sister in law. Harry was quite enjoying himself. He had never been to a wedding before. Both Hermione and Ginny were both feeling rather girly, as Ron put it, and giggled at the slightest thing. Tonks and Lupin were both very excited as well, Lupin never having been to a wedding since Harry's parents because of his 'furry little problem' and Tonks having not been at all, since she was not allowed any responsibility at weddings because she was so clumsy. Fleur was almost unbearable. She kept fawning over Bill, and could be seen at night dabbing his scars from his battle with Fenrir Greyback at the end of last term. She kept apparating at odd moments, and thus all the Weasley boys and Harry caught a load of her Veela powers, much to the chagrin of Hermione and Ginny.

The wedding would take place in a small church outside Versailles in France. They would all be using a Portkey to get there. They would then come back to Grimmauld Place for the reception. The French Ministry, wishing to keep its good ties with the influential Delacour family, had sent a quarter of their entire Auror force to guard the wedding. The British Ministry, still feeling it was indebted to Harry, had sent several of their own Aurors as well.

Ron was moaning about the fact that he would have to wear his dress robes, despite the fact that they were a lot better than the frilly contraptions he had to where for the Yule Ball in fourth year. Now, they were just like ordinary school robes, but were deep blue. All the same, he hated wearing dress robes on sheer principle.

Hermione disappeared off to Central London one afternoon, and returned with a new dress for herself and a new dress for Ginny too.

It was the night before the wedding, when there was a ringing doorbell. Harry, who had just emerged from his room with Ginny, looked down to see Mrs Weasley go to open it, and then a sea of red hair leapt in the door, smothering Mrs Weasley in a hug.

"Ron!" Ginny hissed.

Ron came bounding down the stairs, Hermione looking amazed behind him.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked.

"Granny and granddad!" Ron moaned.

"And Auntie Muriel." Ginny said grinning.

"And Aunt Tessie."

"Uncle Houbrus, oh no."

Harry and Hermione watched in amazement as Ron and Ginny kept up a running commentary of all the family members.

"Oh damn. Cousin William."

"Blast, Cousin Verity."

"And Cousin Equinus."

There was then a trill. The colour shot from Ron and Ginny's faces.

"Nanna!"

They looked at each other.

"We need to hide! Harry and Hermione especially."

The pair then started shoving Harry and Hermione into a closet.

"What _is_ going on?" Hermione demanded.

"Our family, that's what. Now, get in there and don't say a word." Ron said, shutting the door, leaving them in the dark.

Harry shook his head.

"They cant all be bad. No worse than the Dursleys anyway." Harry said.

"What has got into that pair? They never normally bother."

"Maybe they're the sort of family who don't like any of the people the younger ones date without ever meeting them." Harry suggested.

There was then a crack, and a whimper of pain. Fred and George had just apparated onto Hermione's foot.

"What are you pair doing here?" Harry and Fred asked in unison.

"Hiding, what does it look like?" Hermione and George asked.

"Why are you hiding?" Fred asked.

"Ask our respective dates." Hermione grumbled.

"Why are you in here?" Harry asked.

"Hiding from our family." George answered.

"Why?" Harry asked in confusion.

"Right. This is it. The Weasley's only get the entire family together once every three years, thank god. Granny and Granddad aren't bad. All they have is a fascination with the Old Trafford shopping centre and an obsession with going to Tenerife every year. They're both brilliant cooks, and every time they come, we end up eating everything granny's made for the next six months. We're still trying to get through the Yorkshire pudding she made two years ago. It's massive."

Harry and Hermione giggled.

"Auntie Muriel fusses over us all. She can't wait to get a hold off us and start kissing us and hugging us. She's enough to drive you to drink. She's the one giving Fleur her tiara. She likes jewellery as well. You can hardly move in her house for jewellery. We keep trying to sell it, and we get it to the shop, but next we hear there's been a raid on the shop and it all somehow ends up back at her house. Charlie and Bill are her favourites. Oh yeah, she flies a motorbike as well."

Hermione laughed.

"Aunt Tessie is the worst. She smells. She owes it all to a Stinking Hex that didn't go quite right when she was younger, and the smell still hasn't come off. She owns a herd of Kelpies. She only ever had one baby, and that was a centaur. She got drunk and frisky with the kelpies. And she loves brandy and whisky. You should see her at New Year."

Harry laughed this time.

"Uncle Houbrus is the black sheep. He's been in Azkaban for more short time sentences than half the Death Eaters for long time ones. He's been locked up for theft, burglary, robbery, assault, unwarranted attacks on Muggles and goodness knows what else. He once dive bombed the Lord Provost of some city, and nicked his necklace. It was all over the papers. Mum puts Permanent Sticking charms on the entire house when he comes by."

The two friends were hooked.

"Cousin William isn't bad, well he is to Ginny. He seems to think she fancies him, and spends all his days with us trying to impress her. She could a neon sign saying 'get lost' and he still wouldn't take the hint. He's pretty thick as well. Barely scraped Acceptables on his OWLs, and he failed five of them. Damn idiot."

Harry was angry. If this idiot made a move on Ginny, he would have to go through him.

"Cousin Verity. Now she's totally different. Ron fancies her. And we think she has the hots for him. Can't see why though. She's brilliant too. Got Exceeds Expectations on all her exams in fifth year. She's a model for Gladrags, and she likes to go horse riding and betting at races. The thing that's most annoying is that she always wins, and we never get a whiff of the gold she makes. Seemingly, she asked Ron out on a date on his fifth year, but he said he was busy with another girl."

Fred turned to Hermione, who looked furious that someone else fancied her boyfriend and he had been seeing someone else in fifth year.

"Was it you?" Fred asked.

"It most certainly was not." Hermione snapped.

Harry rolled his eyes. That was going to make for interesting conversation later.

George continued with the family.

"Then, there's Cousin Equinus. He's Aunt Tessie's son. He's a centaur, technically, and he hates everyone. When he was young though, he had a crush on Umbridge."

"_What_?" Harry asked incredulously.

"Yeah. Had a humungous crush on her, for reasons best known to himself. He hates everyone because they all tease him about being the result of Aunt Tessie getting horny with her kelpies. Could be worse. Cousin Porkus isn't coming. He was the direct result of poor Great Aunt Jessebell having an on-off relationship with her prize pig, Flossie."

Hermione looked scandalised.

"That's them all, I think. Oh, Uncle Nogot, I forgot about him. Owns a ladies wear, as in, lingerie shop in Aberdeen. Dirty old man. More women than he knows what to do with. Been married six times, and still hasn't settled down. He keeps making a packet off of the divorces."

Fred had stopped trying to outstare Hermione and had now rejoined the conversation.

"Great Grandma Cassey, she just exists. Doesn't do anything. She lives to watch that show on the TV, Constipation Street or whatever it is. Has a crush on the guy called Ken Barlow."

"And of course, there's Great Uncle Yogi. He lives in America, in Yellowstone. He works as a park ranger. We don't see him much because mum can't stand the accent. He keeps three bears as pets called Afroed, Bubi and Square after some TV show in the morning."

Then, the twins exchanged fearful looks.

"Then, there's Nanna."

They seemed to have to draw themselves together before continuing.

"She's mad."

"Worse than mad."

"She doesn't believe things are cooked until they're burnt black. She goes out clubbing on Friday nights and brings home young men for her own, twisted pleasure. She watches rubbish like Neighbours, Doctors and Murder She Wrote. She walks in front of buses. She hates one of our Aunts as well. Nobody knows why. She's obsessed with cats. The last one she had fell out of the window. She cooks pasta, and puts Chinese and curry sauces with them. The last one was White wine sauce and pasta. She gets drunk on port every time she has one glass. Visits her sister in London every year. Gets lost at airports. You go shopping with her then she disappears into a shop, leaving you talking to yourself. Chases wee boys with her walking stick when they annoy her. Transfigures people when they get in her way. Runs people over with her shopping trolley. Once when she was going to London she got on the wrong plane and ended up in flipping Japan of all places. She fought in the front lines during World War II, seemingly had a battalion of troops behind her. Tries frequently to get her entire family committed to an insane home. She's the one who's insane. Once tried to move into a cat and dog home, thinking it was a hotel. Ron's the only one who can stand her."

Harry and Hermione were roaring with laughter. Then, they heard footsteps on the stairs.

"Mum!"

He Disapparated, and George followed. A spilt second later, they thudded back down, looking dazed. Mrs Weasley must have put up an Anti Disapparation Charm. Then, the cupboard door was thrown open.

"What are you all doing in here?" Mrs Weasley asked.

"Nothing." Fred said innocently.

"Liar. You were hiding from the family."

"Mum, nanna's here." George moaned.

"Well, of course she is. And she's only suggested that I get myself into the cat and dog home once."

"See, dad's side of the family. All barking." Fred grumbled.

"Yes dear. Now, come along. I've already caught the others. Trying to make a run for it out of the front door."

She led them all down stairs. In the sitting room, it was a sea of red. The first one Harry saw as a very old woman, with wispy red hair, and a dull expression on her face. She was looking around, as though seeking something.

"Great Grandma Cassey, this is Harry and Hermione, Ron's friend. Ron's girlfriend actually."

Cassey just grunted.

"Oh, you got a response. Congratulations." Mrs Weasley said, impressed.

Harry shrugged at Hermione. Meanwhile, an older woman, a bit older than Mrs Weasley was fussing over Bill, and seemed very upset about his scars. Harry smiled. This had to be Auntie Muriel. She had a helmet, pink naturally, tucked under one arm, her hair was a state and she was clad in a dragon skin jacket. Harry grinned, suddenly remembering what Ginny had said the previous year about Ron and his aunt.

"Muriel, this is Harry and Hermione."

Muriel stood up, and shook hands.

"So, you're the famous Harry Potter, very nice to meet you. I hear you're after young Ginny, quite right too. She's perfect for you. And I think you may be perfect for her."

She then turned to Hermione, and said much the same thing. Bill grinned at Harry. Mrs Weasley pushed the two on, letting Muriel go back to Bill.

"She's not bad, compared to some of them. She just makes a fuss. But, you both have approval, which is something. She rarely ever approves of any dates. She only approved of me the fifth time I met her."

She then led on. Then, there was a very pretty girl, a few years older than Hermione. Her red hair was done in a small bun, and she had large, brown eyes. This was cousin Verity, Harry supposed.

She shook hands, and went back to conversing with Charlie. Harry's eye strayed over her body. Then, a foot kicked him in the shin. Hermione glared at him. He bowed his head. If Ginny found out, he would be in the doghouse. Mrs Weasley smiled.

Next was a very dirty woman, with a far away look in her eyes.

"Tessie, this is Ginny's boyfriend and Ron's girlfriend." Mrs Weasley said.

Tessie did smell, like a public toilet that hadn't been cleaned in months. She shook hands, and surveyed the pair, as if seeing if they would match the family. She nodded, and Mrs Weasley pressed on.

"You passed." Mrs Weasley muttered.

There was a red headed man with an American accent next. This was probably Yogi, and after introducing him, Mrs Weasley pushed the two friends further on.

"I can't stand the man." She explained.

Next, they found poor Ginny, with a man with a very dull expression on his face, much like the one Crabbe and Goyle always had on they're faces. She kept trying to get her into a conversation about spark plugs. This must be William, who seemed stupid and boring. Ginny's eyes lit up when she saw Harry.

"William, this is Ginny's boyfriend." Mrs Weasley said kindly.

William paled, and looked at Harry, who at a nod from Ginny, glared. William quickly made himself scarce.

"Thank you." Ginny whispered.

He smiled, as they moved on. Next, was the centaur. He had long mass of red hair, and his eyes seemed wild. Mrs Weasley just pushed them past.

"We don't want to talk to him, he's grumpy." She whispered.

Hermione was looking in shock at Equinus. Next, was Nogot. He appeared to be trying to engage Fleur in conversation. The look on her face plainly said 'save me'. Mrs Weasley walked up.

"Nogot, leave the bride-to-be!" she snapped.

Nogot bowed his head, but turned it immediately to Hermione.

"Hello, you're pretty aren't you?" he asked in an oily voice.

Harry opened his mouth furiously when Ron appeared behind them.

"Paws off!" Ron snapped.

Hermione thanked him, and he said he was going back to see Nanna. Mrs Weasley led them onwards. They must be nearing the end now. Next, was a man with a furtive, sneaky look about him. Mrs Weasley walked up to him.

"Houbrus, this is Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. And that's Harry's stuff you're nicking, so just take it all out of your pockets." She snapped.

Houbrus grumbled, but seeing the look her children had learnt to fear, he quickly emptied his pockets of all of Harry's possession, including a cracked mirror that used to be in the drawing room. Mrs Weasley nodded, and whispered to Harry and Hermione,

"Don't worry, we know what he's like, as bad as Mundungus. He'll be screened when he goes out the door."

Then, there were three people sitting on a couch. The first one was a very tall, very thin man, with a wild red beard and no hair. This could only be granddad. He got up, and was quite jovial when he was introduced by Mrs Weasley, and said he approved whole-heartedly of Ron and Ginny's choices. Next was a very large woman, with a small mop of hair. She was patting her great stomach. This was Granny. She was introduced, was very friendly, and gave Harry and Hermione a small egg basket, full of cookies she had baked herself. Trying one, Harry found they were very good. And the last person could only be nanna. She was bespectacled, small and slight. Her hair was like it had been electrified, and she talking fluently to Ron about the time she had been going to Liverpool for some shopping and ended up in Land's End. Ron smiled at the two, and nanna hopped up to introduce herself. She didn't seem mad to Harry, but he had grown up with the Dursleys, so it probably was true that she was. She said that he reminded her of a boy she had seen a lot of in the papers, a boy called Harry Potter, and Mrs Weasley, perhaps sensing that Hermione was about to erupt with laughter, quickly got them out of the crowded living room and into the kitchen to help with the dinner.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dinner was a very enjoyable affair. Mrs Weasley had cooked up a turkey roast, complete with sprouts, parsnips, potatoes and several other vegetables. Even Mr Weasley helped, making his famous stuffing. Harry was sat between nanna and Ginny. Ron was on nanna's other side, who was in turn beside Equinus, who seemed very bemused. Nanna kept bombarding Harry with questions about Ancient Runes, and he was only saved when Ron had the sense to point out that Harry had never taken Ancient Runes, and Hermione was the one to talk to. Then, granny took over and asked Harry how someone called Daisy was. Harry shrugged. It was quite quiet until halfway through the meal. The separate conversations suddenly stopped, and they looked at granny and nanna. Harry suddenly noticed that they were glaring daggers at each other.

"What's going on?" Harry asked.

"The usual. Every time they get together, one says something that offends the other and they both end up fighting each other. It's mad, because neither side ever wins, as they're hearts knock them out before they can kill each other. Mum said they needed to get the fight done today, so it wouldn't disrupt the wedding." Ron explained.

Then, there was a cry as Nanna leapt across the table at granny. Granddad just shook his head, as they rolled around on the floor, kicking and hitting each other. People were giving shouts of encouragement, or laughing. Then, there was a burst of flame from the fireplace, and Lupin and Tonks stepped out.

"Good lord, they've bred." Tonks said.

"Right, which joker added water?" Lupin asked, but soon became too interested in the fight that was going on.

"Mrs Weasley?" Harry asked.

"Leave them there. They'll be out of it in a while, and then they'll totally forget what the fight was about and won't have another one until they see each other next."

Then, there was a squeal from the floor, as the two Weasley women suddenly keeled over, unconscious. Mrs Weasley shook her head, and banished them to their rooms with a wave of her wand.

"Cant we just finish them off dear? Your mother has uses, but what good is my mother? I suppose we could always let V-V-V-Voldemort," he said with a pointed glance from Harry, "hire her as a cook. The war would be over in a day." Mr Weasley said.

"Dear, we aren't killing your mother. And we aren't going to let her cook for Voldemort." Mrs Weasley said.

"I wouldn't mind if she snuffed it, as long as she did it quietly." Mr Weasley said.

Harry knew he was lying, but still, you needed to appreciate your parents when you still had them. He could see Hermione was thinking the same things, and could see tears flowing into her eyes. Ron looked across at her, concerned. Harry was then surprised to find tears in his own eyes. His parents had been dead for years, so what had set him off? He hurriedly looked at his plate.

"I wouldn't like it if she snuffed it." Ron said indignantly.

"Well, your taste in women is odd." Percy said.

There was an enraged hiss from the other end of the table.

"Hey!" Hermione shouted.

"Oops." Percy said meekly.

"I'm going to bed." Hermione snapped, and she left the table, the Weasley's all looking at her.

Ron looked furiously at his brother.

"Percy!"

He then stormed off after his girlfriend. There was silence.

"Anyone for seconds?" Mrs Weasley asked.

People all nodded, and the conversation started once more. Ginny was looking at Harry in concern, rubbing his hand.

"I'm fine." He whispered.

She nodded.

After dinner, they all headed up the darkened stairs. Ginny was arguing with Percy.

"You shouldn't have said it!" Ginny shouted.

"It was a mistake!" Percy answered back.

"You could have apologised."

Then, a pair of curtains went flapping open, and Mrs Black the portrait of Sirius' hideous mother, started shouting.

"STAINS OF DISHONUR, FILTY HALF BREEDS, MUD BLOODS AND BLOOD TRAITORS BE GONE FROM THE HOUSE OF MY FATHERS!"

Everyone was looking at it, as Mrs Weasley pulled out her wand. Ginny held her mother's arm.

"Wait. Harry, go up to my room and get the black nail polish from my make up bag will you?"

Harry did as instructed, and came back down with it a minute later, Mrs Black still shouting holy murder. Ginny unscrewed the lid and went to the portrait.

"FILTHY BLOOD TRAITOR, HOW DARE YOU DATE A HALF BLOOD TRAITOR TO THE CAUSE OF ALL PURE BLOODS!"

Ginny rolled her eyes, and went up to the portrait.

"Listen to me. I am going to graffiti you, and it will serve you right."

And she did, Mrs Black screaming at the top of her voice all the while. Soon Mrs Black had a black moustache, a beard, an eye patch and horns on the top of her head.

"FILTHY BLOOD TRAITOR, HOW DARE YOU BESMIRCH ME SO? COWERING HERE WITH HALF BLOODS, HALF BREEDS AND MUDBLOODS YOU PATHETIC LITTLE WRETCH!"

Harry had had enough of being insulted by someone who was long dead and fired insults at everyone who passed. He took out his wand, and called on the vast reserves of love he felt for the Weasleys.

"_Finite Incantatem_!"

With a thud, the old hag dropped off the wall, and Harry marched her down to the blazing fire. The Order members all looked excited.

"Cheery bye." Harry said, and threw her in.

"NO!" Mrs Black howled, as she was consumed by flames.

The room burst into applause, and everyone was very pleased with Harry and Ginny for finally ridding the house of the old bat.

Later, when they had all went to bed, she looked at her boyfriends sleeping form, worried. His parents had been dead for years, what had set him off tonight? Kissing his cheek, she rolled over and went to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The morning was hectic, as the Weasley clan ran about, half dressed, trying desperately to get things in order. Mrs Weasley was bellowing herself hoarse at Ron, who she had found wrapped around Hermione that morning, having fallen asleep comforting her the previous night. Her shouting had awakened Harry, who quickly told Ginny, who disappeared before her mother came thundering into the room. Hermione was still furious at Percy, who still hadn't apologised. Ron wasn't happy with his brother or his mother either. Mr Weasley, along with Fred and George were quite impressed that Ron had slept all night with Hermione and had weathered his mother's anger. Bill and Charlie, who was best man, had already left for France, as had the Delacours. Harry was dressed in his dress robes within half an hour of waking. He was quietly sad that Ginny had already had to leave for the wedding, being a bridesmaid. Hermione came down the stairs, in her own dress robes, looking very pleased with herself.

"Ron isn't happy. Mrs Weasley's saying he took advantage of me. She won't listen to me saying that he was the perfect gentleman."

Harry grinned at her, and waited. Ron came down the stairs, scowling.

"Heard you took advantage of an upset girl, you sly git." Harry said.

"Nose out Potter." Ron said roughly.

Mrs Weasley came down the stairs, and took hold of the three.

"You all look fine. You'll do. Right, the teaspoon leaves in thirty seconds."

The four held the teaspoon, and they were then jerked from Britain to France. Unlike back home, it was a brilliant, sunny day, and the birds were all twittering as the Weasley's all came in staggered arrivals.

Soon, they were inside the church, Bill and Charlie standing at the front, accompanied by a portly priest. The twins, Percy, Harry, Ron and Hermione all sat the front, and watched as Bill and Charlie tried to escape their mother's fussing. Mr Weasley came and took his seat, and winked at Bill, who looked excited but nervous. The rest of the Weasley clan all sat on the left hand side of the church, their red hair gleaming. On the right hand side were the other guests, like Professor McGonagall, Hagrid, Lupin, Tonks and Moody. Then, music started, and all the conversation stopped. Fleur, stunning in a dress of white gold, was marching up the aisle, followed by Gabrielle, her sister who now had to live with her grandmother, and Ginny. Harry's jaw dropped. Ginny was stunning. Her red hair was tied into an elegant bun, with two strands of her hair shrouding her beautiful face. She was dressed in a golden dress, with silver lining, and her bare back was gorgeous. Ron kicked him, and bent close to him.

"You're starting to drool."

Mrs Weasley, tears in her eyes, laughed, as Harry tried to hide his embarrassment. Fleur got to the altar, where Bill smiled at her. Ginny and Gabrielle went to sit down. The priest began speaking, and set about marrying Fleur and Bill. The twins were looking sullen. They had been warned by both Bill and Mrs Weasley, any pranks would be met with a swift kick up the backend. The priest was nearing the end of his speech.

"Do you, Bill Weasley, promise to take the Fleur Delacour as your lawful wedded wife?"

Bill let out the breath he had been holding.

"I do."

"Do you, Fleur Delacour, promise to take the Bill Weasley as your lawful wedded husband?"

"I do."

"Then, it is with great joy that I now pronounce you husband and wife."

As they kissed, the audience cheered and all was fine with the world.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The reception was wonderful. People danced, sung, drank and laughed. Tom, now part of the Order of the Phoenix did a roaring trade on wine he had vanished from the Leaky Cauldron. His rose wine was a great hit with Mrs Weasley. Harry danced all evening with Ginny.

"You look beautiful." He whispered.

"You don't look so bad yourself." She answered.

Meanwhile, Ron was in an argument with Mrs Weasley, watched with interest by his immediate family, and by Hermione.

"Mum, it's a serious relationship."

"I've heard that before."

Ron shook his head.

"Percy said the same thing about that Penelope girl, and now he never talks to her."

"Mum, I'm serious. Hermione's the only girl I've felt for."

"Lavender?" Fred asked.

"She wanted me, not vice versa." Ron retorted.

Harry and Ginny came over to watch.

"Verity? Fleur?" Charlie asked.

"They were crushes." Ron snapped.

"So who was it you were meeting in fifth year?" George asked.

"No one. I told Verity that to get rid of her. The girl I had feelings for then was Hermione."

Hermione came up beside him.

"It was me?"

"Yes. I've told you before, I'm in love with you."

Hermione smiled.

"And I love you too."

She went up on her tiptoes, and kissed him. Inexplicably, Mrs Weasley was beaming.

"What?" Ron asked, as Fred and George mimed vomiting.

"I wanted to find out if you were just taking the poor girl for a ride. Now I see you aren't. I give my full blessing. You can do whatever you want, as long as you don't break her heart, or even worse, do any hanky-panky." Mrs Weasley said happily.

"You mean it? You lot wont interfere?" Ron asked.

"No, we won't."

Ron smiled, and took Hermione away to dance. Harry watched them happily, and smiled at the furious expression on Bill's face.

"Let's get out of here, before he blows." Harry muttered, and Ginny grinned.

Harry and Ginny disappeared into the crowd of guests.

"It took you a year before you approved of Fleur! What, two months and you approve of Hermione! It's mad!" Bill shouted.

"We've known her for years dear. And I know that she would never intentionally hurt Ron."

And with that, she and Mr Weasley left their children stuttering in rage. Meanwhile, they all danced, happy in each others arms, and this would be the last lot of peace for a while.

**Wasnt that fun?**

**I had great fun writing this chapter. Some of the Weasley's are based off my own family. My own granny has a fixation with going to a shopping ventre every day of the week. They also go to Tenerife every year, and every year my granny says its too hot.**

**And nanna is based off my own too. She doesnt believe things are cooked until they're burnt. She does indeed put chinese sauces in with pasta. Her crowing glory was sweet and sour pasta. She also hates one of my aunts, and we dont know why( this is the aunt who claled me a horrid boy forkilling the Weasleys), she walks in front of buses when she should stand at the traffic lights. She also watches Neighbours, Doctors and Murder She Wrote, mind you so do I, but anyway, and she has a cat obsession and the last one did fall out thwe window the stupid thing.**

**Ah well, next chapter we're back at Hogwarts. Please review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

Chapter Seventeen

Back to Hogwarts

Two days later, it was September the first, and the first day of the new term. Harry was quite looking forward to this year. He would be allowed to come and go as he pleased, and the others would all be with him. And, he would have the Order of the Phoenix to control, and use in the war against Lord Voldemort. He was worried however, that Voldemort had been terribly quiet ever since Umbridge's coup. He was up to something, and no matter what, it would be bad news.

He was awoke on the first of September, Ginny kissing him awake.

"Mum's going frantic. It's only the back of eight." She said.

He got up, and went to dress, as Hermione and Ron sped about the house, looking for the last of their things. The rest of the Order would be arriving the next evening. Fred and George were moving to Hogsmeade, to take over Zonkos as Voldemort was now in possession of their shop. Direct links were now between the Ministry and Hogwarts, to prevent anybody going astray. Security was a hundredfold this year, a quarter of the Ministry's Aurors protecting Hogwarts and Hogsmeade and half the Order of the Phoenix stationed down there on Harry's orders. The Hogwarts staff had disappeared the day before, to prepare for the new term, and yet again the book lists had come on the last day of the holidays. They had read:

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Set Books**

**Standard Book of Spells (Grade 7) by Miranda Goshawk**

**Defeating The Darkness by Derris Withered**

**NEWT Transfiguration by Herbert Changer**

**Other**

**1 Sneakoscope**

**1 Broomstick**

Harry looked up at Ron.

"Wonder who set the new books? Seems like we've got a new Transfiguration teacher and a new Defence teacher." Harry had said.

"Yeah. Ah well, they can't be worse than Umbridge or Snape."

And so, it was with a light heart that Harry and the others were now frantically running about the house, looking for a spare quill or an extra pair of socks. Mrs Weasley was barking at them to get a move on.

"The rain leaves at eleven o'clock, you're going to be late!" she yelled.

After a hurried breakfast, they left, several members of the Order, travelling incognito around them as they were escorted to King's Cross Station. They made good time, arriving at half past ten. The platform, when they finally got through, was packed. Mothers and fathers were saying tearful goodbyes to children, afraid they would never see them again. People stared at them all as they passed. Some people had probably not made the connection that the Weasley's were all alive, having been too concerned about the coup. And some were just gawking at Harry. He wished they wouldn't. He had enough to be getting on with. They got their things into the train, and went back out to the platform.

"Well, goodbye you three." Mr Weasley said, shaking Harry and Hermione's hand, and hugging his children.

"Goodbye. We shall see you when ze Order arrives at 'Ogwarts." Fleur said, kissing Harry and Ron on the cheek, much to Hermione and Ginny's disgust.

"We'll see you soon, I expect. Sooner than you think." Mrs Weasley said, her eyes twinkling.

Ron looked at her curiously. She just hugged him.

"See you." Bill said happily, along with Charlie.

Percy was away helping the twins set up shop. Hermione seemed glad about this, as Percy still hadn't apologised.

After getting one last hug from Mrs Weasley, and the undercover Order members waving, the train set off. Harry and the others went to their compartment.

"Harry, we need to go up to the Prefect carriage and get our orders." Hermione said.

"See you." Harry said, leading Ginny to the compartment.

They had no sooner taken their seats, when Neville Longbottom, a Gryffindor in Harry's year and Luna Lovegood, a Ravenclaw from Ginny's year, entered.

"Hello Harry. Hi Ginny." Luna said in greeting.

She looked quite as batty as ever, a large fruit that looked like a raspberry in her hair.

"It's a raisernet. Keeps your hair neat." She explained.

"How are you both?" Neville asked.

"Fine." Harry answered.

"Back together?" Luna asked.

"Flourishing." Ginny said with a smile.

They talked about various things until Ron and Hermione arrived, Quidditch, Muggles and the coup being the main topics.

"I'm starving." Ron said, throwing himself down beside Luna.

"Nothing new there then." Hermione said.

He stuck his tongue out at her, and turned to the others.

"Cheeky sod. I've had to live with that for the last two months." He said.

"If you want to break up…" Hermione began.

"NO!" Ron squawked, and the others all laughed.

"We didn't think the school was going to reopen this year." Luna said.

"I conned Scrimgeour into it after we stopped Umbridge." Harry said, smiling.

The other two smiled at Harry.

"Harry, are you head of the Order now?" Neville asked.

Harry nodded.

"Well, gran wanted me to give you this." Neville said, pulling out a letter.

Harry opened it curiously.

_Dear Harry Potter, _

_I am Neville's grandmother, Augusta Longbottom. We met at St Mungo's a couple of years ago. Now, as you may know, my son and his wife where members of the original Order, and I was wondering if you would allow Neville and I to join your Order. Please tell Neville the answer and he will get the news to me as soon as possible. I would of course be willing to do anything you wish of me._

_Yours sincerely, _

_Augusta Longbottom_

Harry read the letter three times in quick succession, Ginny reading over his shoulder.

"Well?" Neville asked nervously.

"You sure?" Harry asked.

Neville nodded.

"They can't get away with what they did to Dumbledore, or my parents." Neville said, a tremor in his voice.

Harry beamed at his friend.

"Of course you can join Neville."

Neville grinned.

"I want to join too." Luna said.

The entire compartment turned to look at her. Harry had no doubts. She was tough, and had proved herself in the Battle at the Ministry and at the Battle of Hogwarts.

"If you want to, fine." Harry said.

Luna smiled. So, the talk turned to the war.

"Any news on Snape?" Neville asked.

"A little bit." Ron said, grinning.

"Voldemort isn't a happy bunny with him at the moment." Hermione said.

"Why? He killed Dumbledore." Luna said.

"Ah, but Voldemort's blaming my family's survival on Snape." Ginny explained.

"I thought he led the attack himself." Neville said in confusion.

"Well, he isn't going to blame himself is he?" Harry asked.

They all laughed.

"Any news on Bella?" Luna asked.

"Not much. But, by process of elimination, she must be his favourite again." Harry said.

"Not with Demagoth floating about." Hermione warned.

"Who?" Luna asked.

"Demagoth, leader of all Dementors. He's part human, so he's part wizard too, able to do magic and Dementor powers." Ron said.

Neville nodded in understanding. They soon progressed from war talk, and talked about the new staff.

"Well, we need a new Deputy, a new Gryffindor head, a new Transfiguration teacher and a new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher." Hermione said.

"I thought Slughorn was going to leave?" Luna asked.

"We convinced him." Ginny grinned.

The rest of the journey passed comfortably enough. They only left the compartment for the toilet, avoiding the stares of other students. It was a nice day, and the mist wasn't as bad up here as down south. Soon, they heard the train slow down, and they got into their robes. Then, something occurred to Harry.

"Who's Head Boy and Girl?" Harry asked.

"Head Boy's Ernie Macmillan." Ron answered.

"And Head Girl?" Ginny asked.

Hermione soured. Harry didn't like that look.

"Who?" though he had a vague suspicion.

"Pansy Parkinson." Hermione grumbled.

"What?" Luna demanded.

"She's a Slytherin!" Neville exclaimed.

"And she's taken over Malfoy's old position, and is now Crabbe and Goyle's boss." Ron moaned.

"So, watch out for her." Ron warned, as they left the train onto the platform.

"Firs' years! Over here, don't be shy!" Hagrid called.

"Hi Hagrid." Harry said.

"'Ello you lot. I'll see you later, need to get a shift on."

He then led the terrified first years away, down a small path.

"Is it really seven years since we did that?" Ron asked in disbelief.

"Yeah." Harry answered, as they all got into a Thestral driven carriage.

The large skeletal horses then dashed up to the castle. Harry could see Aurors and Order members peering out of bushes, on the lookout for trouble. They saw Ludo Bagman and Kingsley Shacklebolt flanking the gates. Harry nodded at them from the carriage. They nodded back. Harry had wondered how they all felt taking orders from a seventeen year old, but so far, no one seemed to mind. They seemed to approve of all the decisions, and were waiting for the first instructions that Harry would give out at the meeting tomorrow. The carriages trundled to a stop, and they all climbed out. Pansy was already shouting at two second years, reducing them to tears.

"Cow." Ginny muttered, her hand going longingly for her wand.

"Behave." Harry whispered.

She pouted, and Harry smiled. She didn't need detention as soon as they arrived.

They reached the Great Hall without incident. Then, they spotted Lavender Brown, Ron's ex girlfriend. She took one look at Ron and Hermione, then burst into tears. Parvati Patil shrugged at them, and went to comfort her friend. People all stared at them as they took their seats. Luna was the only one who wasn't with them, having gone to the Ravenclaw table. Seamus Finnigan greeted Harry jovially, but Dean Thomas glared at him. Harry suddenly remembered that Dean had been Ginny's boyfriend before Harry. Hastily turning his head, to avoid Ginny's eyes lancing daggers at her ex more than anything, he looked up at the staff table. There were two empty seats. He saw Professor Sinistra, the Astronomy teacher, talking to Professor Vector, the Arithmancy teacher. Professor Sprout was there, along with the Muggle Studies and Ancient Runes teachers. Next was Professor McGonagall, sitting in the throne like chair that had once been Dumbledore's. There was an empty seat beside her, probably belonging to the new deputy. Hagrid's seat was next. Then, there was Madam Hooch, the Quidditch referee. Then Professor Trelawney, the Divination teacher. And beside her were two cloaked people, dressed all in black. They looked something like Dementors. People were eying them apprehensively. Who were they? What was going on? Then, Hagrid appeared and took his seat, distracting Harry. Then, the doors swung open, and tiny Professor Flitwick strode in, leading the new first years in. A stool was in front of him, and on that, the patched and frayed old school Sorting Hat. Harry could remember the day well when he had sat under that hat, petrified of being sorted into Slytherin, and begging the hat to put him somewhere else. So, he had ended up in Gryffindor, with Ron, Hermione and the rest of the Weasley's, and he still did not regret it. The entire school was watching the hat. Then, a brim opened, and it began to sing:

_You may not think me great,_

_but just you be patient and wait,_

_times of darkness are coming on swift heels,_

_and you would do well to remember the Hogwarts ideals._

_Darkness is encroaching,_

_And you are in need of coaching,_

_In arts that will save your skins,_

_And hopefully make us win._

_Brave Gryffindor must lead the charge,_

_And be ready to stop the threats at large,_

_Fair Hufflepuff must be the strongest,_

_As they're patience will be tried the longest,_

_Clever Ravenclaws must be the wisest,_

_As all they can see is the goal that is highest,_

_Shrewd Slytherin must be prepared to make a deal,_

_Or they will all be destroyed by those who are evil._

_Darkness is one threat, but dissension is another,_

_You must now stand, arm in arm, brother to brother._

_But beware the thing's that brew in one's heart,_

_And beware one ancient spirit's deadly arts._

_So put me on, and don't be scared,_

_I am still not impaired._

_New times have come, and darker things are,_

_But I can still see very well, both near and far._

_So, trust in me to decide where you go,_

_But do not worry so,_

_I can see what goes on in your mind,_

_And I will put you in the place where greatness you will find._

_So, heed my warning, and prepare for trying times,_

_But do not despair, as love will save many lives._

There was a great deal of applause, and a fair bit of murmuring. Even the teachers were discussing this. This was definitely new. Then, there was a small clearing of the throat, and Professor Flitwick came forward.

"When I call your name, you will come and sit on the stool, and be sorted into your houses." He said squeakily.

"Anderman, Lionel!"

The small, hairy boy rushed forwards and put the hat on his head. Then, the hat opened it's mouth.

"Ravenclaw!"

The little boy rushed off, and Flitwick moved on to "Brown, Lisa!" who then joined Hufflepuff.

The Sorting didn't take as long as usual, and the new students were quickly settled in. Flitwick vanished the hat and the stool, and sat beside Professor McGonagall, who got to her feet.

"Welcome to another year, at Hogwarts!" she began.

People all turned to look at her.

"I know many of you did not expect to come here after the horrific events of last term, but here we all are once again. Now, I have a few things to say to you before we begin the feast."

There was silence in the hall.

"Now, as you all know, we are at war with Lord Voldemort."

There was a great intake of breath.

"However, we are now a very well defended place. A quarter of all Britain's Aurors are here. As is the Order of the Phoenix. They are moving in, and will be seen around Hogwarts. However, any one who you deem suspicious or acting strangely must be reported immediately. We are doing all we can to ensure your safety, but you must under no account put yourselves or others at risk."

Then, her face brightened, as if she had remembered something.

"Also, may I say that reports of Professor Trelawney's oddness will be discounted. We know she is odd, she had acknowledged this herself, and she should not be treated with suspicion by any of you."

Many people laughed.

"Now, start of term notices: the Forbidden Forest is of course forbidden to all students, as is Hogsmeade too all those below third year. Trips there will be continuing, due to the amount of security now in the village. Also, people wishing to play for their house Quidditch teams must talk with their heads of houses before the end of next week."

There was a great deal of murmuring at his.

"And that brings me on to the staff appointments. Due to the tragedy of last term, I have been promoted to Headmistress of the school. Professor Slughorn, who originally consented to stay only one year, has decided to stay on full time, and is now the Potions Master and Head of Slytherin House. Due to my promotion, we are in need of a new Deputy, which is a position that will be filled in by no other than our very own Professor Flitwick."

There was a great deal of applause, and Flitwick nodded happily.

"Also, we are in need of a Head of Gryffindor house. So that position will be filled in by our Care of Magical Creatures teacher, Hagrid."

There was a deafening din of applause from the Gryffindor table at this, and Hagrid went very red.

"And now, we come to the new appointments. Being Headmistress, I am no longer able to take Transfiguration classes. And, due to his treachery, Professor Snape will obviously no longer be able to teach Defence Against the Dark Arts. So, it is with great pleasure, that I announce the two new teachers this year: the Defence teacher, Professor Nymphadora Tonks, and the Transfiguration teacher, Molly Weasley!"

"WHAT?" Ron and Ginny screamed, but everyone else in their years had burst out laughing and applauding, as Mrs Weasley and Tonks whipped off their capes, laughing.

McGonagall's eyes caught Harry's and Hermione's who were both laughing very hard, and gave them a small wink.

"May the feast begin."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The feast passed happily enough, Ron and Ginny inventing wild conspiracy theories from that it was all a Death Eater plot to take over Hogwarts, to a smear campaign McGonagall had cooked up for all the times Ron had missed the quaffle when he had been Gryffindor keeper. Hermione had another theory that Mrs Weasley wanted to keep an eye on Ron and Ginny, and make sure they weren't up to anything they shouldn't be. Harry spent the feast wishing that Fred and George were still at Hogwarts, taking great pleasure in imagining the looks on their faces when it was announced that their mother was going to be a teacher this year. After the puddings had been cleared away, McGonagall got to her feet.

"Professor Dumbledore loved music. So, tonight, we will honour him by singing the school song in his memory. Everyone pick your favourite tune, and let's go:

_Hogwarts, Hogwarts, hoggy warty Hogwarts,_

_Teach us something please!_

_Whether we be old and bald,_

_Or young with scabby knees!_

_Our heads could do with filling,_

_With some interesting stuff,_

_For now they're bare, and full of air,_

_Dead flies and bits of fluff!_

_So teach us stuff knowing, bring back what we've forgot,_

_You do your best, we'll do the rest and learn till our brains all rot!_

The song ended on a high note, and McGonagall then dismissed them. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny went to the staff table.

"Hello dears!" Mrs Weasley said happily.

"Mum! What're you doing here?" Ginny asked, outraged.

"Teaching!" her mother answered, as happy as Harry had ever seen her.

Ron shook his head in disgust.

"You could have warned us."

"And spoil the surprise? Never!"

Ginny and Ron looked away from their mother, apparently disgusted. Mrs Weasley was beaming.

"The looks on your face were priceless!" Tonks said.

"What made you come here?" Harry asked.

"A change of scene. And anyway, I've got things I want to teach you, and I'm better doing it as a proper teacher." She answered.

Harry grinned, then turned to McGonagall.

"Harry, I gave the team captaincy to Demelza Robbins."

"Good choice." Harry said, with Ron and Ginny nodding beside him.

"Now, due to the fact that you are all part of the Order, despite your mother's protests," she said, looking at the two Weasley's, "you will not be sleeping in Gryffindor tower anymore. Miss Granger, you will be sharing with Miss Weasley in a room on the third floor, three doors up from Molly, and Mr Weasley, you will be next door with Mr Potter." McGonagall said.

They nodded. McGonagall decided to ignore the mischief brewing in their eyes.

"It is also my wish that you, Harry, take private lessons with me on a Friday evening. You will all take private lessons with Tonks on a Thursday and Wednesday, and you will all take private lessons with Molly on Monday and Tuesday evenings."

They all nodded.

"We'll explain later." Mrs Weasley said.

"And the meeting will be tomorrow at eight o'clock, after your lesson with Molly. The passwords 'Bourbon'."

Harry looked at her curiously.

"Dumbledore did sweets, I'll do biscuits."

They all shook their heads.

"Well, we'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight."

Then, the four friends left the hall. After Hermione magically added a door between the two rooms, they went to beds, with one minor difference: Ron and Ginny swapped places.

**We're back at Hogwarts! I liked the idea of Tonks and Mrs Weasley being teachers, and it was easier than creating new people.**

**What are these classes that they will all be taking? What will happen next? Read on to find out.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

Chapter Eighteen

First Day

Harry was woken up earlier than he would have liked. Ginny was arguing through the door with Hermione, who seemed very disgruntled.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked.

"McGonagall wants to see you. We think she knows about us." Ginny said.

"We're debating how to keep it quiet from her mother." Hermione said.

Then the door flew open. McGonagall's eyes went wide when he saw the three friends in their nightwear.

"I'm so sorry!"

She quickly left the room, as Harry, Ginny and Hermione dressed furiously. Ron came in, a satisfied smirk on his face.

"Mum just caught Pansy Parkinson being horrible to a first year. She stuck the cow in detention." He reported.

He looked at their embarrassed faces.

"What?"

"Later." Hermione whispered, as McGonagall entered.

"I'm sorry to disturb you so early, but there's something that needs to be done. Harry, on a Saturday I want you to start the DA again."

Harry looked at her in confusion.

"We started that to make up for the stuff Umbridge wasn't teaching us." He said.

"I know. But you're the only one who has fought the Dark Lord and his two most lethal Death Eaters, and we need to learn."

Shrugging, Harry nodded.

"Good lad. I'll see you later. And I won't tell your mother."

She winked as she left, leaving Ron tapping his foot, waiting for an explanation.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Breakfast was an enjoyable affair, as Ron laughed at the fact that his sister, girlfriend and best friend had all been caught in a compromising situation by the new Headmistress. Hagrid was bustling along, handing out timetables.

"Hello you lot."

"Congratulations Hagrid." Harry said.

"All down ter you lot. As soon as she 'eard the school was goin' ter open, she came straight te me and asked me if I wanted the job." Hagrid answered, before proceeding up the table.

Harry looked at his timetable. Here is what it said:

Monday-Defence Against the Dark Arts (Double Period), Transfiguration (Double Period), Herbology, Free

Tuesday-Potions (Double Period), Herbology, Charms, Free, Free

Wednesday-Herbology (Double Period), Charms, Potions, Free, Free

Thursday-Transfiguration (Double Period), Charms (Double Period), Defence Against the Dark Arts, Potions

Friday- Defence Against the Dark Arts (Double Period), Charms, Herbology, Transfiguration, Potions

"Not bad, is it?" Harry asked.

Ron was looking mortified.

"I have mum nearly every day!" he wailed.

"I do have her every day!" Ginny moaned.

"Wonder what her lessons will be like?" Neville asked as he joined them.

"Don't know. She'll deal with trouble makers though. But she never showed any flair that could be teaching." Ron said.

The bell rung.

"Come on, we'll be late for Tonks." Harry said, as he kissed Ginny.

So, they went to Defence Against the Dark Arts, while Ginny headed off to Potions. They entered the room first, and the four friends sat down at a table. Tonks had been redecorating in here. Unlike the horrible pictures Snape had had, the horrible, frilly kittens Umbridge had had, the various posters displaying curses and paranoia the impostor Moody had had, the various dark creature tanks Lupin had had, the pictures of himself Lockhart had had and the reels of garlic Quirrell had had, the room was now bright and colourful, with various posters on the Dark Arts and a threat dossier. Harry looked at it with interest:

**Tonks Threat Dossier**

**Lord Voldemort 1**

**Angry Molly Weasley 1**

**Bellatrix Lestrange 2**

**Severus Snape 2**

**Demagoth 2**

**Fenrir Greyback 2**

**Silvermane 2**

**Draco Malfoy 3**

**Peter Pettigrew 3**

The list went on, the numbers going from five, the lowest, to one, the highest. Harry smiled at the reference to Mrs Weasley. Tonks was now five minutes late. She then barged into the room, looking flustered.

"Sorry! Went to the wrong classroom. Just got bored out by Professor Binns droning on about Goblin riots!" she said, withdrawing her register.

The students all smiled at each other. Even the only Slytherin boy, Theodore Nott, cracked a smile.

"Right. Your teaching of this subject is rather mucked up, aint it? Never mind. So, in first year, you covered the basics of Defence Against the Dark Arts. Fine. The only problem there was that the teacher had Voldemort sticking out the back of his head."

There was a bout of laughter. Tonks smiled, her pink hair shimmering in the sunlight streaming through the window.

"Second year all you learned was what a big fraud Lockhart was, never to set pixies loose in a classroom and what a horrendous actor Harry is."

Ron, Hermione and Neville laughed. Harry didn't. The injustice of having to pretend to be a werewolf, a vampire and who knows what else still rankled.

"Third year, my dear lover taught you how to defend yourselves against dark creatures. Very good. Fourth year, you learned a fair few curses, and saw the three Unforgivables. Only draw back there was that the teacher was an impostor and a raving Death Eater lunatic who helped Voldemort get his body back and tried to murder Harry."

The entire class laughed that she was being so flippant about the evillest wizard in history.

"Fifth year, you learned brussel-sprout because of that hideous, power crazy old hag. However, you got a good learning in defensive charms and techniques because of Harry. Good-oh. And last year, you got taught more advanced Defence. Drawback there: teacher was a right evil git, a Death Eater and a murderer. So, wands out please."

They all withdrew their wands, and Tonks smiled.

"Right. This year, we are going to be doing a lot. First, we're going to be learning how to defend ourselves against dark creatures. Today's lesson, we will be learning how to repel the Dementors. Who here can tell me what the charm is to get rid of a Dementor?"

Hermione's hand was in the air, but Harry's, Ron's, Neville's and the others who had attended the DA all raised their hands too.

"Ron?" Tonks asked.

"Expecto Patronum."

"Well done. Ten points to Gryffindor. Harry, would you join me please?"

Harry got up, throwing Tonks a confused look. She smiled.

"Right. The lesson will be in two parts. First, we will learn how to deal with a Dementor. Then, we will revise how to deal with a boggart."

The class all looked interested.

"Right. The Patronus charm is a concentration of the things a Dementor feeds upon, but as it can't feel pain, it can't be hurt. To conjure a Patronus, you must focus very hard on a single, happy memory. If all goes well, it will produce a patronus, which will be unique to you, and charge down the Dementor."

Tonks walked over to a cupboard, which was trembling slightly. She turned to Harry and beckoned him over, then faced the class.

"Right. As some of you know, Harry's worst fear is a Dementor. So, when the boggart that is in here emerges, it will turn into a Dementor. Harry will then cast a Patronus on it to demonstrate. Then, Harry will stay close by, as you all take it in turns to cast a patronus."

The class nodded eagerly.

"Ready Harry? Let's go." Tonks said, as the class lined up.

Flicking her wand at a radio, a catchy tune started to play. Then, she fired a jet of sparks at the cupboard, and a Dementor soared out, facing Harry. Harry grinned. Summoning the memory of when he got back together with Ginny, he yelled:

"_Expecto Patronum_!"

Prongs lanced out from Harry's wand, catching the Dementor full on. Tonks laughed, and motioned Harry to stand beside her, where the boggart would still be the thing he fears most. Harry wished the rest would hurry up. The Dementor effects were coming back.

"Ron, forward!"

Ron fired a Jack Russell Terrier at the Dementor, which stumbled.

"Hermione!"

Hermione's otter caught the Dementor.

"Neville!"

Neville was brilliant, his toad patronus streaking into the Dementor.

"Excellent! Parvati!"

Soon the entire class had performed admirably. Cats, dogs, birds and many other things had hit the boggart-Dementor. Tonks went forward.

"_Expecto Patronum_!"

Her werewolf patronus forced the Dementor back into it's cupboard.

"Well done all of you! So, ten points to each of you for doing so well, and extra five to Harry as he was essential to the lesson. Now, form another line, and we will confront a boggart."

Standing at the front, she waved her wand. Harry stepped forward, and the Dementor came back.

"_Riddikulus_!"

The Dementor stumbled.

"Ron, go!"

A spider appeared, and Ron moaned.

"_Riddikulus_!"

The spider then fell about on roller skates. There was some laughter.

"Hermione!"

The spider changed into a dead body. Ron's. Tonks looked at her in concern, and Ron went to her.

"_Riddikulus_!"

The body changed into an alive Ron.

"Next!" Tonks said, looking at Hermione in concern.

Mummies, banshee's, hands, Inferi and many others appeared, until Neville.

"Neville!"

The boggart changed into Snape.

"_Riddikulus_!"

Snape was forced into Neville's grandmothers clothes, and Neville gave a great shout of laughter, and it disintegrated.

"Excellent! Well done. Five points to each of you, and ten points for Neville for finishing it off!" Tonks said.

It was easily on of the most enjoyable lessons they had ever had.

"So, homework for next Monday, an essay on how to defeat Dementors and Boggarts!" Tonks said, as the class left.

Harry watched his two friends at break. He was worried. He hoped Ron would have the sense not to tease Hermione. The break passed in silence, unless you included Pansy Parkison being completely horrible to a second year, Crabbe and Goyle guffawing behind her. Thankfully, the bell rang, and they went to their first lesson with Mrs Weasley.

Ron led the way to Transfiguration. He let Harry go past, and pulled Hermione aside.

"That's your worst fear?" he asked.

She dropped her eyes.

"Yes." She mumbled.

She seemed to be dreading that he was going to tease her.

"I think it's sweet." Ron said.

She looked at him.

"You do?"

"Yeah."

He kissed her, then dragged her into his mother's classroom. The tables were set out in little rows of three. Harry, Ron and Hermione promptly sat at the back.

"It's a pointless exercise. Knowing her, she's probably got a seating plan." Ron whined.

Then, Mrs Weasley entered the classroom, her robes cleaner and fuller than they had ever been seen.

"Good morning students. Miss Parkinson, if you continue to doodle on my tables I will turn to into a warthog. Not that there's much to do."

Pansy looked furious, and Harry, Ron and Hermione all smiled at Mrs Weasley. She shot them a small wink.

"Right, now then. Straight into it. Transfiguration, NEWT level. Very difficult business. But, that's what I'm here for."

"Yeah right." Ron muttered.

"Something to say dear?" his mother asked.

"No."

"Good. A point from Gryffindor for speaking when I'm speaking."

Ron looked furious, and Harry and Hermione were shaking with silent laughter.

"So, this year you will be sitting your final exams, and I'm here to train you all up on how to do the spells required for this level. So, here we go. Hermione, would you join me please dear?"

She looked at Ron, who shrugged, and went to her teacher.

"Right dear. Am I right in saying that Professor McGonagall taught you all how to do Draconifors in third year?"

Hermione nodded.

"I used it at the Ministry." She said.

"Is that how Madam Edgecombe caught fire? I see. Well, I'm going to teach you the more powerful version today. If you'll follow me."

Mrs Weasley didn't lead them out of the classroom. She led them to a small door, which they had seen before but had never seen opened by McGonagall. Opening the door, it revealed a small balcony.

"Right then Hermione dear, if you will transfigure the end of this balcony into a set of steps, we can get down into the courtyard."

Hermione waved her wand, and, typically, performed admirably.

"Excellent Hermione dear! Ten points to Gryffindor."

Mrs Weasley then led them down into a small courtyard, lined by two small streams. Harry had never been here before. In fact, he hadn't known that it existed.

"Right, this courtyard was a secure place for Professor McGonagall, to get away from horrible students and the beloved woman who tried to overthrow the government. So, it has been relatively untouched. And now, we are going to use it. As you can see, there are plenty of busts, denoting famous wizards and witches. It is on these that we will be practising our new spells."

Everyone looked confused.

"Right then. The spell I am going to teach you is called Draconifors Tria. This spell is the highest form of Draconifors. Who here can tell me what the effect of adding tria is to a spell?" Mrs Weasley asked.

To nobody's surprise Hermione's hand went into the air. Harry thought he would give it a bash, and put up his own. When she saw these two hands, Mrs Weasley didn't look happy. How was she to choose between an adopted son and an adopted daughter? Then, Ron put his hand up too. Mrs Weasley blanched. Now her son had entered the mix. Praying for help, she pointed at Harry.

"Yes Harry dear?"

"It makes a spell three times as powerful, and gives them extra powers to utilise." He said.

"Well done Harry dear. Five points to Gryffindor."

She turned to the rest of the class.

"Who can give me other spells that adding tria to the end of would make them more powerful?"

Hermione, Ron, Pansy and several others raised their hands.

"Ron?"

"Incendio's one."

"Well done dear, five points to Gryffindor. Incendio can be used with tria, making a large wreath of flame, which is something certain individuals should be able to use if they plan to be fighting Voldemort's Inferi." She said, looking at the three friends.

Hermione's hand was waving.

"Hermione dear?"

"Stupefy."

"Well done dear. Another five points to Gryffindor. Stupefy Tria splits the spell into three parts, and can hit three targets at once. Unless of course your aim is as bad as mine, when you're more likely to hit yourself three times and wake up the next morning with a headache closely resembling a hangover."

There was a lot of laughter at his. Ron bent down to the other two.

"That's how we ended up with Percy. Stunned herself, and now look what's happened."

Harry and Hermione struggled to keep from laughing. Pansy's hand was still in the air.

"Miss Parkinson?"

"Reducto."

"Well done Miss Parkinson. Five points to Slytherin. Reducto Tria will disintegrate three things at once, if done properly. However, that's that. Now, let's get on with Draconifors Tria. Hermione, would you join me again?"

Hermione did as instructed, while Mrs Weasley turned to the class.

"Now, as you know the Draconifors you know only creates a very small dragon, about the size of one of the busts. If done properly, Draconifors Tria will create something the size of a fully grown dragon, and you will be able to control it for a brief period of time."

Ron's hand shot up. His mother nodded at him.

"Why can't they be used all the time?" Ron asked.

"The spell only lasts for an hour at the most, and it drains the caster a fair bit too. And, if we did it for a long time, we would end up breaking the Statute of Secrecy, as it's very hard for us to stay hidden if there's an army of dragons floating about the country."

Harry smiled at her. He raised his hand, as did Hermione.

"Harry dear?"

"Should we tell Hagrid this spell?" he asked.

Mrs Weasley shuddered, and the class laughed. All they needed was for dragon-obsessed Hagrid to be able to get loads of them at once. Regaining control, Mrs Weasley shook her head and turned to Hermione.

"Yes dear?"

"Can the Unforgivables be used with tria?"

Mrs Weasley seemed to draw herself together.

"Yes, they can. Imperio allows you to control three people at once, Crucio torture three at once and Avada Kedavra, kill three at once."

The class was silent, but Mrs Weasley clapped her hands.

"Right Hermione dear. If you will perform the spell, we can get on with the lesson."

Hermione nodded, and pointed her wand at one of the busts.

"_Draconifors Tria_!"

It was amazing. Her bust grew to a hundred times it's usual height, sprouted wings, a tail, fangs and other things, and kept on growing. Then, the light stopped and the class was looking at the creation in awe, while Harry looked at in terror. It was a Hungarian Horntail.

"Well done dear! Fifteen points to Gryffindor!"

Hermione looked very pleased with herself.

"Right, just keep it there dear. Now, the rest of you, transform your own busts, and then we will have a bit of fun."

The class all transformed their busts, and soon twenty massive dragons were floating outside the Transfiguration classroom. Mrs Weasley transformed one of her own, and turned to the class.

"We will have a bit of a tournament now. The last one still in the air wins. On three: one, two three!"

Twenty one dragons flew into the air, and started to attack each other. Hermione's Horntail smacked Pansy's Chinese Fireball out of the air with a well placed smack of the tail. Fire criss-crossed the air, smacking other dragons and singing the Forbidden Forest. Harry was sure he could see McGonagall looking out of her window, and then fainting. Then, he spotted Hagrid, jumping up and down with glee. Wanting to put on a show, he got his dragon to attack Ernie Macmillan's Ukranian Ironbelly, which was the largest breed of dragon. The fight continued for the entire hour of the second block. Soon, only Mrs Weasley's Swedish Short Snout, Hermione's Horntail, Ron's Peruvian Vipertooth and Harry's Norwegian Ridgeback were in the air, battling it out to the cheers of the rest of the class. Then, Harry, Ron and Hermione decided to gang up on Mrs Weasley, and their three dragons fired a blistering attack at her Short Snout, sending it plummeting back to the floor. She smiled, as the three battled it out. Harry winked at Hermione, and then her Horntail and his Ridgeback attacked Ron's Vipertooth, knocking it from the air. Then, Harry and Hermione went head to head. Fire, claws and tails were swung as the two fought their aerial war. The Horntail slammed into the Ridgeback, and the Ridgeback plunged it's razor teeth into the Horntail's thick hide. It roared, and blasted poor Harry's Ridgeback, but it refused to let go. Then, the Ridgeback flapped it's mighty wings, jumped on top of the Horntail, and knocked it from the sky. The dragon fell, and Harry was named the victor.

"Well done Harry dear!" Mrs Weasley said, as he replaced the bust.

She seemed to consider, then produced a box of Fred and George's items, moved from their London storehouse to their new shop, and gave it to Harry as a prize.

"And fifteen points to each of you for marvellous work!" Mrs Weasley said.

The class all headed back to the classroom, chatting excitedly.

"Can you do that anywhere mum?" Ron asked.

"No, you can't do it around the school except when a teacher's present, as there are charms in place to stop it. And a teacher doesn't include Hagrid."

Ron laughed. Once back inside the classroom, Mrs Weasley turned to the class.

"That spell should be used on a metal or stone substance. If you use it on a wooden substance, there's a chance it will set itself on fire."

The class nodded.

"Homework for next period, I want an essay on Draconifors Tria and it's uses for next Monday."

The bell rung then, and the class was dismissed.

"Who would have thought that mum was such a good teacher?" Ron asked.

"She seemed very good, and she doesn't take rubbish from Parkinson." Hermione said, earning a glare from the other girl.

They entered the Great Hall, and waved to Hagrid as he passed.

"Ruddy amazing!" he called.

They all grinned, and Harry's grin broadened when Ginny arrived.

"What was mum like?" she asked, dishing out stew onto each of their plates.

"She was really good. Still took a point off of me though. Old witch."

"Ronald Weasley, five points from Gryffindor for abusing your dear mother." A voice said behind them.

Ron went scarlet, as the other three roared laughter. Mrs Weasley was still smiling though.

"So, you enjoyed my lesson then?" she asked.

"Yeah, it was really good. A lot more fun than McGonagalls." Harry said.

Mrs Weasley smiled, and turned to Ginny.

"I'll see you next period dear."

She then went to join the other teachers.

"What did you do?" Ginny asked.

"Draconifors Tria." Ron said smugly.

"Wow." Ginny said.

They enjoyed the rest of their lunch, especially when they found out Parkinson had to clear out Snape's old office for her detention. Harry was quite enjoying his first day back. After lunch, Harry, Ron and Hermione headed to Herbology while Ginny went to Transfiguration. Harry knew things were hotting up though. Voldemort had been too quiet, and they still hadn't made any progress with the Horcruxes. Harry planned to deal with that at the Order meeting that evening.

Herbology was easier enough. They were re-potting the Venomous Tentacula today, which tried to strangle Harry no less than three times. Harry resolved not to mention this to Ginny. The Venomous Tentacula didn't need to be murdered too. Voldemort could murder people quite well himself.

In their free period, Harry and Ron completed their Defence essay, and got halfway through their Transfiguration essay before Hermione and Ginny showed up, as they both had classes last period.

"What did mum do with you?" Ron asked.

"Verdimillious Tria." Ginny answered happily.

Verdimillious sent green lines of electricity from your wand, and could cause quite a lot of damage.

"We never learnt that last year." Hermione said.

"Isn't if a Defence spell?"

""Mum says it's a Transfiguration spell. So, she taught us that."

They sat in Harry and Ginny's room, doing their homework until dinner. They then departed, having finished their homework and went to dinner. Dinner was very tasty that night, an Italian dish called Lasagne that Ron, Ginny and Harry had never had before. They then went to their first private lesson with Mrs Weasley. As they entered the Defence room they saw several books, the Weasley clock, which Harry was touched to see now included him and Hermione , and several of her other effects. Harry also saw a few of Mr Weasley's items. Of course, he must be moving in tonight with the rest Order.

"There you all are."

They turned to see Mrs Weasley, smiling.

"Right, in these private sessions I'm going to be teaching you how to become Animagi."

They were all quite impressed.

"Being animals will make it easier to hide from Death Eaters." Harry conceded.

"You know how to do this?" Ron asked.

"Yes, I do. It's just that I could never be bothered doing it for myself."

"Since when did you become a Transfiguration expert?" Ginny asked.

"Just because I never displayed any of the qualities doesn't mean I couldn't do them. In fact, the only one that beat me in my year was Minerva."

Harry shrugged. The lesson was hard, as Mrs Weasley explained to them the necessary requirements to being an Animagus and what would be required of them. Then, at nine o'clock, they left, for McGonagall's office. The Order was already there as they arrived. Harry smiled at them all and sat down in the seat McGonagall indicated.

"Right, we all have new assignments. They kept me awake a fair bit of time last night, but now I know what we're all going to do."

He looked at each of them.

"Right. Hogwarts defenders. I know most of you are staying here because of the relocation, but here are the Hogwarts defenders until further notice: Hagrid, McGonagall, Tonks, me, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Mrs Weasley, Flitwick, Sprout, Slughorn, Firenze, Trelawney, Madam Pomfrey, Luna, Neville, Winky and Dobby. That's obvious because they're all here at the moment. But at the moment, some of us are doing different jobs, and we will be leaving soon too."

Nods met his announcement.

"Hogsmeade defenders are: Aberforth, Lupin, Moody, Fred and George and Bagman."

More nods.

"Ministry defenders are: Sturgis, Kingsley, Mr Weasley, Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Percy and Mr Diggory."

More agreement.

"Right. Now, I have individual tasks for some of you. Madame Maxime, I want you to try and hep the Ministry locate Golgomath. If we find him, the giants should lose their focus."

Madame Maxime nodded.

"Mundungus, I want you to pull off something that no one else can manage. I want you to rob Gringotts."

The crook's face paled.

"It's a step up from robbing my house." Harry snarled.

"Cant 'Arry. 'S impossible!"

"You will do it. I want you to rob as much gold as you can from the Death Eater vaults. You have two months."

People were smiling at how easily Harry had dealt with the thief.

"And Rita, I want you to do something very important. Before Voldemort gets it into his head that he can take over the media."

"What?" she asked suspiciously.

"I want you to right Voldemort's life story for the _Daily Prophet_." Harry said.

There was silence. The blood drained from Rita's face.

"You can't be serious." She gasped.

"Perfectly. You can use Hermione's notes that she took when I had lessons with Dumbledore last year to do it."

She fainted.

"Harry?" Ron asked, looking at Rita.

"Just leave her there. Now, I want reports every two days. Right, I think that's everything. And if Voldemort is up to anything, I want to know. No leaving it to yourselves."

They all nodded. Harry was satisfied.

"Any questions?"

Mr Weasley raised his hand.

"Yes Mr Weasley?"

"You aren't going to like this Harry. I have good news, and bad news."

Harry's green eyes narrowed.

"What?"

"The good news: the Ministry isn't going to interfere with our matters."

Harry nodded slowly.

"And the bad news?"

"Now, don't fly off the handle, but Umbridge is being let out of Azkaban, cleared of all charges."

"WHAT?" Harry bellowed.

"She's guilty of treason!" Ginny yelled.

"What does Scrimgeour think he's playing at?" Hermione demanded.

"It wasn't Scrimgeour. It was Umbridge herself. She's won over the Wizengamot and the new Azkaban guards since Voldemort's attack."

Harry fumed.

"Oh, Dolores you have been clever." McGonagall muttered.

Harry fumed.

"We'll have to deal with her later. So, unless there's anything else, we're finished."

They all started to leave, Hermione and Ron intercepting all the Weasleys, bar Fleur and Percy, Hagrid, Tonks, Moody and Lupin. They sat back down, all looking at Harry in confusion.

"Harry, what's wrong?" McGonagall asked.

So, taking a deep breath, Harry told them all about the Horcruxes and what needed to be done. These were the people Harry trusted most, and the ones he knew would rather die than betray him. When he finished, Lupin was very white.

"Six Horcruxes?"

Harry nodded slowly.

"What are they Harry dear?" Mrs Weasley asked.

Harry nodded at Hermione, who used magic to generate the likenesses. They nodded at Voldemort, seemed surprised about Nagini, were thankful about the diary and ring, were intrigued at the mystery item and the cup, and were perplexed at the locket.

"R.A.B?" Tonks asked.

Harry nodded.

"Sort of rings a bell…" Moody began.

Then, Ron's eyes lit up.

"Harry! The locket! I've seen it!"

They all turned to look at him.

"Where?" Hagrid asked.

"I can't remember." Ron finished lamely.

But Mrs Weasley had a calculating look on her face.

"Grimmauld Place." She whispered.

"Of course! R.A.B! Regulus Arcturus Black!" Lupin exclaimed.

"So, we had a Horcrux and never noticed?" Harry asked.

"We never knew about it. The locket we couldn't open in the drawing room!" Hermione moaned.

"We're screwed." Bill said grimly.

"It could be anywhere now. We just chucked everything out." Fred whined.

"No. There's two people who might know where it is. And I can control both of them." Harry growled.

Everyone looked at him, and he smiled grimly.

**RAB is revealed. Where is the Horcrux? Who can give clues to it's possible location? What animals will they all become?**

**Read on to find out!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

Chapter Nineteen

The First Horcrux

They all looked at him.

"Who?" Hagrid asked.

"Mundungus and Kreacher." Harry said grimly.

Hagrid left to find Mundungus.

"Kreacher!" Harry yelled.

The ghastly elf appeared, wheezing.

"Master called?" the old elf asked maliciously.

Dobby and Winky then appeared.

"Harry Potter, he is up to something!" Dobby said.

"What have you done this time?" Lupin asked the elf in distaste.

"He is trying to poison the meals sir!" Winky exclaimed.

Harry glared at the elf, who dissolved into tears of fury.

"Kreacher, I forbid you to do anything that might hurt a living person, unless that person is a Death Eater." Harry growled.

Kreacher yelled louder. Then, Hagrid entered with Mundungus.

"I don't have a clue about how to rob Gringotts!" Mundungus screeched.

Harry rolled his eyes, and started to speak, but was drowned out by Kreacher's sobs.

"Kreacher, shut up!"

The old elf clasped it's throat.

"Now. Mundungus. When you were nicking Sirius' stuff, did you by any chance lift a locket?"

Mundungus thought hard.

"No, can't say I did 'Arry."

Harry nodded.

"Kreacher, did Regulus ever have a large gold locket, that he would have had with him just before he died?"

Kreacher thought. Then, his eyes lit up.

"Yes, master did. Why would master want to know?" Kreacher purred.

"Where is it?" Harry asked, excitement coursing through him.

"Thrown out. Master threw it out when Kreacher tried to stop him."

Anger coursed through Harry. They had had a Horcrux, and not realised it. Hermione however was looking thoughtful. While she thought, Harry dismissed Mundungus and turned to Kreacher.

"Kreacher, I forgot to tell you. We got rid of the portrait of Mrs Black. We burned her."

Kreacher yelled in sorrow and fury, and disappeared. Harry then turned to Hermione, his eyebrow raised.

"Well, it would need to be a place he knows. Where could that be?" she asked.

Harry thought about it. Then, it hit him. Lupin too looked like he knew something.

"A month after he came back, Lucius Malfoy disappeared for a while. He was told to do something for Voldemort. He visited a rubbish tip." Lupin explained.

"I was following him, and he went to a grave yard in Little Hangleton." Tonks chipped in.

Harry shuddered. He had been right. Voldemort had put his Horcrux in the graveyard where he returned.

"Lovely." Harry muttered.

"You think it's there?" Moody asked.

The more Harry thought about it, the more certain he became.

"Yes."

They all stood up, but Harry waved them back down again.

"I'll go. I've been there before, and I have a sneaky suspicion of where he might have hidden it."

"Harry-" Tonks began.

"No, you lot need to stay here. I'll go alone."

"You will not." Hermione snarled.

"We're coming Harry." Ron said.

Harry turned to Ginny.

"Don't even think it Potter." She warned.

"Ginny-"

"Harry, we need her. What if there's something that will detect overage wizards? We need her with us if it's the same sort of defences like he had around where the locket should have been." Ron said.

Harry was surprised that Ron would willingly put his sister in danger.

"Fine, she can come."

Ginny smiled at him.

"So, we'll keep an eye on things here." McGonagall said.

"Be careful!" Mrs Weasley begged.

They left the school hours later, under Harry's Invisibility Cloak, when they were sure that everyone was in bed. They didn't want awkward questions. It was very slow work with the four of them. Eventually they reached the Three Broomsticks. Harry took off the cloak, and he went to Madam Rosmerta, the shapely landlady of the pub.

"Hello Madam Rosmerta. I've been meaning to ask you something."

She looked up.

"Yes Harry?"

"Will you join the Order of the Phoenix?"

Rosmerta considered him.

"Albus tried that a few times, as has Aberforth. I know I would dearly love to see You-Know-Who defeated at last… Fine, I'll do it."

Harry beamed at her.

"Thanks Rosmerta. Don't tell anyone where we're going, alright?"

"Of course."

The four stepped into the fire.

"The Riddle House!" Harry said, and they were all whipped off.

They span out at the other end, covered in soot and choking on the dust as they left. They were in a handsome room, with a hearth rug and a chair. There was a feeling of foreboding to the chair. Harry realised that it was the one where Voldemort had plotted his comeback three years previous. There wasn't a single light in the house, and all was quiet. Where were the Death Eaters?

"Come on. Wands out." Harry said, throwing a disgusted look at the chair.

They left the room, and Ron tripped over something. Turning around, the blood went from his face, Hermione screamed, Ginny sobbed and Harry vomited. It was a skeleton. It was recent, as such things went. It had been a skeleton long enough for rats to have gnawed at the bones and for flies to have nested in the sockets and joints. Harry knew this had to be the remains of a muggle man, Frank Bryce, who Voldemort had murdered personally. Harry pulled Ginny to him and comforted her. It was very off putting to see a long dead skeleton staring up at you, flies in the spaces between bones and rats nibbling the remaining meat. Gathering himself, Harry lead on.

They left the house without much incident, unless you counted Hermione falling down a small hole in the floor, and cutting her ankle. After fixing it, they descended the hill and entered the small town. It was deathly quiet. Lights gave little warmth as they went through the small town. Sensible people were all inside, away from the mist. Not a creature was stirring. The pub, the Hanged Man, showed signs of habitation.

"Can we go for a Butterbeer?" Ron asked longingly.

"No, as that's a muggle pub." Hermione said, following Harry.

It was freezing as they left the town proper, where a single car was parking in a driveway. Harry entered the graveyard, and headed over to the place that had haunted his dreams for years. Gathering himself, he went on.

Ginny looked at him nervously. He had been dreaming about this place last night, and he had finished screaming about Cedric. She hadn't interrupted him as he had walked in annoyance around their room. But, since they had gotten back together, she hadn't seen him have an entire night's sleep without one dream disturbing him. Abruptly, he stopped.

"Harry?" she asked.

"This is where he murdered Cedric." He muttered.

Ginny looked at him in sympathy.

"So, where do you think the Horcrux is?" Ron asked, keen to get out of there.

Harry looked around.

"In the tomb." He said softly, walking towards it.

Hermione stopped him.

"We should check first, make sure it's safe."

So they did, and Harry knew they were going to have to be grave diggers tonight.

"We need to get his father's coffin up." Harry said.

Hermione looked sick with herself, and pointed her wand at the tombstone saying Tom Riddle.

"_Mortalias Resurrecto_!"

The coffin shot up from the ground, a fine ebony one. Hermione looked horrified.

"I read about that in a book last year. I never thought I would have to use it."

Harry ignored her, and opened the coffin with a wave of his wand. Rather than showing the bottom of his coffin, it showed a deep chasm, which Harry had a very bad feeling about.

"Down there?" Ginny asked nervously.

Harry nodded. He looked around, for something they could use to get themselves back up again.

"Hermione, you or Ginny need to stay up here." He said plainly.

There was an angry chorus at these words.

"There's no way for Ron to get us back up using Carpe Retractum. Someone needs to be up here to get us back up, because I doubt that we can apparate down there, and Ginny can't do that anyway."

Hermione glared at him, and conjured a large, heavy statue. Harry stuck his tongue out in response to the dirty look she sent him.

"After you." She said.

Harry jumped into the coffin, feeling a deep sense of foreboding, and Ron followed, Hermione and Ginny brining up the rear. It was reminiscent of their fall from Fluffy the three headed dog to the Devil's Snare in their first year. They thudded down at the bottom, and Harry saw that Voldemort had been very clever, creating a corridor that afforded no hiding places. A door was at the bottom. Harry's sense of foreboding increased.

"Harry? I don't like this." Ginny moaned.

"I don't like it much myself Ginny." Harry answered, and headed to the door.

The long corridor was barely lit, two torches burning slowly on the walls. They reached the door, and Harry couldn't see a handle. Harry looked around it, and Hermione tried every spell she knew to try and open the door. It still wouldn't open. Then Harry understood and rolled his eyes.

"He's done it again."

Ignoring the other's questioning glances, Harry did Diffindo over the top of his hand. Then, ignoring Hermione's protests, he dropped blood onto the door, which melted away. After repairing his hand, Harry entered the next room. It was a massive chamber, with great stone walls and columns. Harry could see a small golden altar at the end of the hall. Barely, he could see the locket, Salazar Slytherin's locket, on top. Harry understood what must have happened. Voldemort had found out that Regulus had stolen the Horcrux, and had sent his Death Eaters, more and likely Bella, to deal with him. However, Regulus had already hidden the locket at Grimmauld Place, where it stayed until the Order of the Phoenix moved in there to use it as HQ. So, when Harry and the others had cleaned out the house, Voldemort had sent Lucius Malfoy to find his Horcrux. Voldemort had then created this to ensure no one else got to his precious Horcrux. Harry walked down the stone steps, the others following obediently. Then, there was a terrible roar.

Spinning, Harry saw a very bizarre creature. It had the face of a dog, but the body of an armadillo, and was covered in silver spikes, and a long tail, also covered in spikes.

"What's that?" Harry asked.

Then, the beast blasted a wreath of flame at them, and Hermione barely put up a shield in time.

"Unfriendly." She answered.

The beast then charged, and started blasting fire. They ran in different directions. The beast thundered after Hermione. Turning, she blasted a spell at it, but to her astonishment, it just bounced off. The beast fired a stream of fire at her, and fired her own blast of water at it. The two forces collided in midair, and suddenly the beast stopped. Then, the beast let loose a small, clear ball. Hermione looked at it curiously, then it exploded. She was thrown across the room, where she collided with the wall and lay still.

"Hermione!" Ron said in panic.

While Harry and Ginny fired spells at the beast, Ron dashed to Hermione. She was still breathing. Thank god. Then, the beast turned and roared at him, and charged. Ron danced out of the way, firing curses at the beast as Harry and Ginny tried to get to him. Then, the beast charged again, this time at Ginny. She was ready, and using her Quidditch reflexes, she danced out of the way, but was then caught by the bludgeon at the end of the beast's tail. She span over the room.

"Ginny!" Harry yelled.

The beast turned, and blasted fire. Ron looked at it in fear. It was going to hit him. Then, it did.

"RON!" Harry yelled as his best friend was consumed in flame.

He started firing random curses at the beast, which turned to face it's last threat. Looking up, Harry saw a massive portcullis, probably to keep people from escaping with the Horcrux if they managed to get it. It was held up by two metal chains. Using Diffindo he cut the chains, and used a charm to bring the portcullis towards him. The beast then charged at him, but Harry rolled away, landing behind the creature. It then charged, and Harry released the charm. The beast looked up, and the portcullis slammed into the creature, bringing it down. Harry rushed over to Ron. His friend was soot blackened, but seemed fine. But his breathing was coming in short, shallow gasps. Ginny rushed over.

"Is he alright?" she asked anxiously.

"I don't know."

Hermione was awake, and rushing over, wincing in pain.

"You alright?" Harry asked.

"Yes. It was a sonic attack it hit me with. And I know what it hit Ron with. It's an ancient dark technique called Black Flame."

"What does it do?" Ginny demanded.

"When it hits someone, it starts to affect their internal organs, making them decay at an extraordinary rate. We need to get him out of here."

Harry nodded, and went to the golden altar. There was the first Horcrux. The locket. Taking a chance, he seized it. Nothing happened, and he walked out of the small altar. Then a roar sounded, and then several silver spikes cut across Harry's body, and Harry keeled over.

"Harry!" Ginny yelled.

The beast was back on it's feet, the portcullis sticking fast into the thing's neck. Hermione looked at the thing, and looked at Ginny.

"We can't stop it!" she whined.

Ginny wasn't going to let that stop her. She pointed her wand at the beast.

"_Carpe Retractum_!"

She shot through the air, and landed on it's neck, her wand holding her to the portcullis. The beast started stomping around, trying to throw her off. She held on tightly. The portcullis had only created a crack in the beast's armour. Then, she knew what she had to do.

"Hermione, get me another wand!" she shouted.

Hermione banished Harry's wand to her, and Ginny deftly caught it. She plunged it into the crack, and concentrated.

"_Diffindo_!"

The spell cut right through the beast's brain stem, and the creature collapsed, dead at last. She rushed over to Harry. He had never looked such a mess. Cuts covered his body. He was bleeding at the face, legs, chest and arms. He was losing a lot of blood.

"Don't do this to me Harry!" she pleaded, as she tried to stem the blood flow.

Hermione came running over, dragging Ron.

"Here, let me. _Cruor Stemesseum_!"

The blood stopped flowing so quickly. Ginny looked at her friend.

"Bleeding cessation charm. Handy."

Ginny kissed Harry, and his eyelids fluttered.

"Hey." He moaned.

He looked at her.

"Where's the Horcrux?"

Ginny summoned it with a charm. Harry seemed to be thinking.

"I have an idea. Stick it into one of the beast's fangs."

Ginny did as instructed, and stuck the locket into the revolting, smelly mouth of the beast. She then brought it up and stabbed it onto one of the thing's fangs. The locket glowed white hot, and then, something blew out of it. Then, the locket flew through the air, landing beside Harry. Ginny was staring at her left hand. She couldn't feel it. She knew what had happened. The bones had been removed.

"Ginny!" Harry grunted.

"I'm fine. The bones in my left hand are gone though."

She showed him the floppy, useless thing as Hermione got the destroyed Horcrux. The Horcrux was now just a locket of great magical power.

"I love you Ginny." Harry whispered.

She looked sharply at him.

"What?" she asked, thinking she hadn't heard properly.

"I love you."

She kissed him passionately.

"I love you too."

Hermione slipped the locket into her robes. She was the one in the best shape. Waving her wand, she levitated Ron, and walked towards the door. Ginny lifted Harry up, and they hobbled towards the door. Harry then started bleeding again. He was looking very white. Blood creating a path behind them, they stopped at the bottom of the chasm. Hermione held onto them all.

"_Carpe Retractum_!"

They shot out of the chasm, shooting straight up like a rocket. Emerging above ground, Harry saw that the sun was beginning to rise.

"How long were we down there? It couldn't have taken that long."

"Remember, it was about three o'clock we left the school Harry. The walk from the Riddle House took an hour." Hermione said.

She was looking very concerned about the amount of blood he was losing. She had stopped it when he was lying still, but it was a lot worse now. If he didn't get help soon, he would bleed to death. What would that do to her and Ron? To Ginny? To the wizarding world? Summoning a branch, she tried to ignore the concerned look on Ginny's face for her boyfriend and her brother.

"_Portus_." Hermione whispered.

Ron was becoming worse, his breaths coming short quick and ragged. Hermione kissed him to comfort herself, and got them all to touch the branch.

The portkey jerked them into the Three Broomsticks. The sun was nearly up all the way now, the Dementor mist belittling the warmth that should bring. She then heard screaming. Looking in horror at Harry and Ginny, she conveyed with the look on her face what was wrong.

Now they knew what the Death Eaters were up to.

Hogsmeade was under attack, and Harry and Ron were in no condition to fight.

We're doomed, Hermione thought.

**Not good. We may have destroyed the first Horcrux, but now Hogsmeade's under attack. Will they manage to survive? Read on!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

Chapter Twenty

Battle of Hogsmeade

Harry looked at Hermione.

"Come on." He said softly.

"Harry, you can't fight, Ron's out of it and Ginny's missing her left hand. We can't win." She said plainly.

Harry turned to Ginny. He whispered to her, and she glowered at him. As he continued, and her expression changed to one of comprehension, and after summoning a broom, bolted out of the door.

"Leave Ron. We can't do much for him at the moment anyway."

Hermione did as she was told.

"Harry, you're in no condition to fight." She wailed.

"We need to Hermione."

He went outside, still bleeding. He was going to bleed to death the silly sod. Damn his hero complex! Rolling her eyes she went outside.

The street was a battleground. Spells shot back and forth up and down the street. At the north end the Order and a few of the residents were fighting. At the south was a large army of Inferi flanked by dozens of Dementors. There was approximately three hundred Inferi. And in the centre were Demagoth and Pettigrew, the leaders of this operation.

Using a shield charm she and Harry ran to the defenders. They were all nursing signs of battle. Lupin had a large cut across his face, and had his arm in a sling. He winced as spells slammed against Hermione's shield. Aberforth's beard was smoking, and he looked very displeased. Moody's leg was bleeding badly, and his other was smoking. Fred and George both had rips in their robes, their sleeves were tattered and had large bruises. Bagman, his face returned to normal after some hygiene had a large slice above his eye, while Madam Rosmerta's hair was all over the place and slightly singed.

"Where have you been?" she asked.

"Blimey Harry, what happened to you?" Fred asked.

"We had a run in with a nasty beastie." Harry said.

"Where's Ron and Ginny?" George asked anxiously.

"Ron's in the Three Broomsticks, he got hit by Black Flame. Ginny headed up to the school to find reinforcements." Hermione explained.

Fred and George both looked concerned about their siblings.

"How long can we hold out?" Harry asked, staunching the flow of blood from his gut.

"Not long." A familiar voice said.

Harry turned to see a familiar face.

"Oliver?" Harry asked incredulously.

Oliver Wood, Harry's former Quidditch captain walked up to him.

"You look a mess Harry." He stated.

"I feel it too. What are you doing here?"

"I came up for a drink in the Three Broomsticks and then this lot attacked."

Harry surveyed him.

"Want to join the Order?"

Oliver shrugged.

"Sure. Hermione, how long can you keep the shield up?"

Then, the shield charm collapsed, and the Inferi rushed at them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ginny flew her broom as fast as she could, hoping that there was still a secret way in and out by broom. There was. Swooping down beside Grawp's mountain, she sped through the dark Forbidden Forest, and swooped out, over Hagrid's hut and landed, entering the Great Hall and rushed to the Head's office.

"Bourbon." She panted, and the gargoyle sprung out of the way.

Dashing up the stairs, she rapped on the door, and entered without waiting for a reply.

"Ah, Ginny. Is the Horcrux destroyed then?" McGonagall asked.

"Hogsmeade's under attack." She breathed.

The Headmistress's face went pale.

"You're sure?"

"Of course I'm sure. There's hundreds of Inferi. We need reinforcements."

McGonagall nodded.

"Hagrid, Pomona, Horace, Filius, Sybill, Tonks, I want a word!" she shouted into the fire.

They all appeared with a green flash.

"You hollered?" Slughorn asked.

"Hogsmeade's under attack. Harry needs reinforcements."

They all nodded grimly.

"We need Madam Pomfrey." Ginny said.

"Poppy!" Slughorn yelled into the fire, and the matron appeared.

"Hogsmeade, all of you. Harry needs reinforcements."

"I'll get Grawp." Hagrid said, and they all departed.

Ginny followed them, leaving McGonagall to summon the Ministry.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry ducked, more blood flowing from him. He wouldn't last much longer. He wouldn't survive past this battle. Lupin fired a Reductor curse at an Inferi, but it failed to stop the thing. More enemy troops were appearing, more Dementors, and Inferi, followed by Goblins and Werewolves. They charged at the Order's dwindling forces, and took the fight to them.

Lupin ducked as a werewolf tried to rip him open. The werewolf then changed tactics, and brought his clawed fist down into Lupin's back. Lupin shouted in pain, and blasted the werewolf with a hex. It fell, and a Goblin dashed at Lupin, and fired it's own brand of magic. Lupin was knocked unconscious.

Moody yelped as another curse was aimed at him by Pettigrew. Death Eater reinforcements then appeared, Dolohov at the head. Moody dashed at his enemy, and fired spell after spell. Dolohov grinned madly.

"_Avada Kedavra_!"

The green spell shot into the remaining defenders, and hit the post master. Moody then Disarmed the Death Eater.

"Take that you filthy-"

Then, a stunner crashed into Moody, knocking him flying.

Hermione looked out desperately. The Death Eater forces were winning, and once again blasted Demagoth was at the head of it. He was directing the battle, but they couldn't stop him. Then, there were numerous pops as other Order members, Tom, Madam Malkin, Rita Skeeter and Mrs Figg all appeared, and fired spells at the enemy, with the exception of Mrs Figg, who had acquired a revolver and fired at one of the werewolves. She looked around, desperate for a sign of Harry. She saw him, being supported by Fred as the Weasley twin got his friend over to a corner, where he could support himself. Pursing her lips, Hermione went back to the fight.

Bagman was blown into the air, George and Aberforth the only ones left defending this part of the town. They were caught in an alleyway, and curses were shooting downwards, barely missing them. Demagoth then surged into the alley.

"_Expecto Patronum_!" George yelled.

A monkey surged from George's wand and crashed into the Dementor leader. Then, he swooped at George. It was too much. He could hear horrible things…

George fainted, and Aberforth joined him.

Rita yelped as another spell barely missed her.

"_Incendio Tria_!" she screeched.

A wreath of flame burst forth from her wand and cremated a dozen Inferi. More and more kept coming. This was going to take too long. They needed to get out of here, to a safer location so they could hold out until reinforcements arrived. Hexing a Death Eater, she turned to see where her beloved leader had gone. She saw him, deathly pale and steadily firing curses at the attackers. He was losing a lot of blood. She had to admit, she quite liked the boy. She liked his spirit. His friend, the one who had caught her, she was quite fond of her too, despite the fact she had made her life go into the gutter for a year. Turning, Rita blasted another two Inferi. A werewolf came bounding up at her, and Rita blasted him with a hex. She didn't like this. She wanted to live, to get to write one of the most important stories of her life. She wouldn't admit it, but she was quite looking forward to writing Voldemort's life story, for all to see. It would incur the Dark Lord's wrath, but it would be worth it just to see how people took the news of the enemy they were facing. Steeling herself, she blasted a Goblin. Yes, there was more to life than a story. She saw that now. And her higher calling was to serve the Order of the Phoenix. She rushed at the enemy.

Mrs Figg shot at another Goblin. She hated this outright killing, but she had no choice. She was a Squib, and as likely to do magic as her revolver. She had got it off a policeman friend, who had taken it off a young boy who had tried to kill his mother. She was running low on bullets too. She looked for Harry. The poor boy was now sitting down, blood pooling around him, his face white as a sheet. His friends Fred and Hermione were defending him as best they could. Then, she saw a Death Eater creep up behind them, and raise his wand. This was Avery, who frequently incurred the Dark Lord's wrath for failure. Arming her pistol, she fired a bullet. The bullet lanced through Avery's throat and he dropped, gagging, then lay still. Hermione turned to see the body, then nodded at Mrs Figg. She nodded. Mrs Figg winked back. She had killed a Death Eater. The third one of the war. She smiled, and then, sensing something, turned to see a werewolf, Gerit Whitefang, third in command of all werewolves, baring his teeth. Taking a deep breath, she fired her bullet, right into the foul man's head. He toppled, dead before he reached the floor. She grinned as wreaths of flame started appearing. The Order had apparently regrouped and were now blasting the Inferi, but unless reinforcements arrived soon, they were going to be overrun.

"_Avada Kedavra_!" someone yelled behind her.

She turned to see a green spell bearing right for her, fired by Pettigrew. The spell hit her, and she knew no more.

"Mrs Figg!" Harry gasped, but stopped again.

It was too painful. Only he, Fred, Hermione, Madam Rosemerta and Wood were there, firing Incendio at the Inferi. They had lost, and Harry didn't know how many were dead. He hoped the answer was not much. Demagoth was coming. Harry knew, once he arrived and led his forces to victory, there would be no stopping him, and Hogsmeade would fall. But Harry doubted he would be there to see it. Then, another group of Inferi dashed out of the shadows, coming right at the remaining defenders.

"Hermione!" he gasped, when flame blasted into them.

Looking up, Harry saw Hagrid, Madam Pomfrey, Tonks and Professors Sprout, Flitwick, Slughorn and Trelawney firing spells at the attackers. It was too late. The enemy were still too many, and Demagoth was bearing down on them all. They would all die.

The air was then split by an almighty roar, and Grawp, the tiny giant, rushed down the street, waving a gigantic, flaming club. The flames cut down masses of Inferi, and the Death Eaters staggered back from the attack. Then, there was a bark. Three barks actually, as the three headed dog of Hagrid's, Fluffy, bounded down the road, ripping Goblins apart as he passed. Demagoth snarled, and began to fall back, as Patronuses lanced into the Dementor formation. Haarry then saw with a swell of pride and joy that the enemy was retreating. They had done it with Grawp's help. Smiling, he faded into darkness.

**The battle is over and the Death Eater forces are in retreat. Best place for them.**

**Poor old Mrs Figg copped it though. She was originally meant to fancy Slughorn, but I changed it. The reference to her being happy about hisappeareance was because I did that before I changed it. In story, we can say that she fancied him.**

**Will Harry and the others be alright after this battle?**

**Read on and find out.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

Chapter Twenty One

Recovery

Hermione looked down at Harry and Ron, lying in their hospital beds. Both had been immobile since the battle had ended, and she had somehow found herself as the Order's representative since Harry was out of it. The Ministry was in an uproar about the attack, but were all very pleased that they had managed to get a victory out of the battle, despite the losses. Nearly all the shop owners had been killed, and the Ministry were trying to find people to cover the shops until they could get things back in order. George and Aberforth had been found down an alleyway, the result of too much Dementor exposure. They would both be fine. Most of the others had superficial wounds. Ginny had to take a glass of Skele-Gro to get her hand back. Mrs Weasley had arrived earlier, frantic with concern for her family. She had been so worried about all of them that Hermione found it touching. Ginny and Fred had done their best to comfort her, while Hermione attended to other matters.

"Are they going to be all right?" Hermione asked Madam Pomfrey.

The matron surveyed her.

"I don't know. I've given Ron the antidote to the Black Flame, but I don't know if it will work. You might have taken too long in getting here."

Hermione's lip trembled.

"Harry I don't know about either. He's lost nearly half of all his blood. I don't know if he'll survive, despite the blood replenishing potion I keep giving him."

Hermione looked at the two boys, and left the hospital wing, to be face to face with Mrs Weasley.

"Why did you let him fight?" she asked hysterically.

"Mum, I told you, Harry was determined. He won't listen to anyone when he's like that." Ginny said exhaustedly.

"Mrs Weasley, do you think I wanted him to fight? Look where it's got him. And Ron." Hermione said, though she was hurt that Mrs Weasley thought she had something to do with all this.

Mrs Weasley seemed to sag.

"Sorry Hermione dear. I'm just so stressed. What if they die?"

Hermione nodded, her throat constricting. What if they died? Ron's death would affect them all, the Weasley's, Hagrid, and most especially her. She didn't doubt that.

But Harry's death? What would that do to the Weasley's? To her? To the Order? To Hogwarts? To the world?

Unbidden, an image of a possible future rose in her mind. Harry was dead. Voldemort was taking over. Order members died every other day trying to delay him. The Weasleys were killed when Voldemort barged into their safe house, none of them defending themselves. The Ministry would collapse, and Hermione and a few other Order members would be left until the very end. Then, Voldemort would just slaughter them all with one swift strike, and then he would rule. She couldn't let that happen. Steeling herself, she went to take command of the Order for the interim.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ginny sat by Harry's bedside. It was nice that he was finally sleeping without nightmares, but she would rather it was certain that he would wake up from it. She looked down at him sadly. If only he had gone to Hogwarts, she and Hermione could have held off Demagoth and his forces. She kissed him, and then left. Hermione would be here soon to start her three hour long vigil. She spared a glance for her brother, and shook her head. They had all known it would be dangerous. She hoped he would survive. She hated to think about what it would do to Hermione if he died, when they had finally got over themselves and worked out their feelings. She opened the hospital wing, and found herself staring at Dean Thomas, her ex boyfriend.

"Hello Dean." She said wearily.

"Hi. Potter still out of it then?"

Ginny eyed him apprehensively.

"Yes, why?"

"Just concerned about you, that's all."

She arched her eyebrow.

"Really?" she asked suspiciously.

"Yeah. Seeing as Potters not fit, I was wondering, if you wanted someone's shoulder to cry on…" he said and tailed off.

The look she had just given him could have set alight a forest.

"So, you think that just because Harry is wounded, you can get back with me?" she demanded incredulously.

Dean mumbled in embarrassment. She bristled with fury.

"You Dean Thomas, are a wart! What nerve!"

She then got out her wand and blasted him with a Bat Bogey Hex. He fell down, and she started to walk away, when a voice blared out.

"Ginny Weasley!"

Ginny turned to her mother.

"Why are you attacking him?" Mrs Weasley asked.

"He made a move on me!" she exclaimed.

Whatever Mrs Weasley had been expecting, it certainly wasn't that. She turned to Dean.

"Mr Thomas, twenty points from Gryffindor, and if I ever hear of you making a move on my daughter again, I will never let you out of detention."

Ginny grinned at Mrs Weasley, who looked furious.

"Damn cheek. He's out of it for a couple of hours, and the vulture's are already circling."

"Everyone's heard about Hogsmeade now mum." Ginny pointed out.

"I suppose."

"Why are you here anyway?" Ginny asked.

"I've swapped shifts with Hermione. She's in a meeting with McGonagall and Scrimgeour. She's hearing the tale of how dear old Umbridge got herself out of Azkaban. She's even had the brass neck to return to work! Hermione doesn't seem too pleased to say the least."

Ginny laughed lightly, then bade her mother goodnight. She headed back to her room, the one she normally shared with Harry. Looking down at the bed, she sighed. She would just need to accept she wouldn't have anything to cuddle up to tonight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Next morning, Hermione was in a towering temper. She had heard the previous night how Umbridge had got out of Azkaban and was now lording it over the entire Ministry. More people seemed to support her now than before! She barged into the hospital wing, waking Fred with a start.

"Hello Hermione. Good night?"

"No. I heard what Umbridge is up to. And about Dean. And it's very hard to get to sleep now that I don't have him to cuddle up to." She moaned, indicating Ron.

Fred looked at her in sympathy. This was a first.

"You doing school today?" he asked.

"McGonagall and your mum seem to think Ginny and I should. Keep our mind off things. I suppose I better."

"George is being let out later. Madam Pomfrey seems to think they should start recovering today, if they are. And Mrs Figg's funeral will be as soon as this pair wake up."

"McGonagall told me last night."

"They'll be fine, you'll see. Then you'll be wondering why you didn't spend more time working."

Hermione stared at him.

"What's got you in such a good mood? You aren't one of these horrible morning people are you who like waking up and facing the day?"

Fred giggled. Hermione smirked.

"You're in love. That's why you're so chipper. You're in love with someone, and I'm going to find out who." She warned.

Fred winked at her, and left. She shook her head. He was madly in love with someone. She had seen it before when Harry had made progress with Cho and Ginny. Shaking her head, she headed away for breakfast.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bella was once again listening at the door. The Dark Lord's favourites were becoming few. Now it was only her and Draco who he was fond of. He seemed to have adopted Draco as a sort of protégé. How sweet. Bella too quite liked the boy being around. It gave the Death Eaters some new blood.

Voldemort was blaring at the top of his voice to Demagoth and Pettigrew about losing the battle and Avery. He was not a happy bunny. Snape still hadn't redeemed himself either, so Bella was in quite a good mood. Looking up, she saw a beetle walking along the wall. Resisting the urge to blast it, she went back to listening at the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rita, in her beetle form, walked through a small crack, and gasped. The Dark Lord truly was a horrible sight. His hands were like white spiders, his eyes red with cat-like pupils. He had slits for nostrils and a pasty complexion, and his teeth were rotten. Not a pretty sight. Demagoth and Pettigrew were being tortured for their failure.

Rita didn't see what the point was in spying on them at the moment, but Hermione had been insistent. She had taken charge of the Order while Harry was unconscious. She was worried about him, she was afraid to say. She was actually quite fond of him, to tell the truth. He was young, and had a commanding presence, and wasn't nearly as stuffed up as most of the people in the Ministry that she interviewed. She was quite fond of all four of the kids actually, Hermione included. Despite her frequent protests, she admired the girl's fire. She didn't want to think about what would happen to the girl if her boyfriend died. She liked him too. He was the joker of the lot, but quite powerful when he put his mind to it. He was loyal, and you could wish for more in a friend. And his sister, she was also quite different. Rita admired her toughness, her fire, her skills as a witch and many other things. She was also pleased that she had managed to capture Harry's heart so thoroughly.

Down below her, Voldemort had stopped shouting, and Demagoth and Pettigrew were running for the door.

"Send in Bella!" he yelled.

As they departed, Bella entered.

"Bella, my dear. You at the moment are the most successful of my Death Eaters. So, I will tell you the next stage of the war." He said.

"Yes master?" she asked enthusiastically.

"Soon, we will attack the Ministry of Magic, and will destroy the government's leaders. Then, our lives will be so much simpler." He explained.

Bella smirked contentedly. Rita was flabbergasted. Voldemort was getting quite ambitious if he thought he would be able to take down the Ministry. What to do? The Order would need to know of this. But, the more she knew, the better off they would be. Settling herself in, she waited for the plans to be laid bare.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Look at her blubber! She's supposed to be a teacher!" Pansy Parkinson screeched at the top of her voice, Crabbe and Goyle snorting with laughter.

Hermione's temper, quite close to the surface today already, was already strained to the breaking point with anxiety about Harry and Ron. A slight on Mrs Weasley wasn't going to improve her mood any. Ginny was glaring daggers at the older girl. Mrs Weasley had just dissolved into tears again, frightened of her boy dying, and of her technically adopted son dying too. Mrs Weasley had stormed off by now, and people were looking to where she had run off with sympathy. Some could fully appreciate what she was going through.

"Parkinson, that's called love. Not that you would know what that is, would you? You've never loved anyone in your life." Hermione crowed.

Pansy span at Hermione.

"Shut up you filthy little mudblood! I loved Draco! And he loved me!"

"Not as much as he loves Voldemort and his new powers. He's probably forgotten you already." Hermione sneered.

She had been spoiling for a fight all day, and she was close to one now. Ginny pushed Hermione away from them. Something then whizzed past Hermione's ear, too close for her liking. She turned, her wand raised. Then, Pansy turned into a warthog and started being bounced off the walls.

"Never- attack- someone- when- they're- back- is- turned. Dirty- lowlife- scummy- thing- to- do- to- someone." Mad Eye Moody growled, bouncing Pansy off the walls.

The crowd of students were laughing. Some probably remembered when Barty Crouch Jr had done nearly the same thing to Draco Malfoy when impersonating Moody. Moody seemed to be quite enjoying himself, and threw a wink at Hermione and Ginny. Ginny never noticed this as she was keeling over in laughter.

"Alastor?" McGonagall's crisp voice cut across the entrance hall.

The Headmistress descended the stairs.

"What are you doing?" she asked in interest.

"Teaching." He answered.

"Teaching? Moody, is that a student?"

"Nah, it's a warthog." Moody answered, his lips forming a grin.

"No!"

McGonagall waved her wand and Pansy flashed back to her human form, screaming things Hermione had never heard before.

"We do not use Transfiguration as a punishment! Especially when the punisher isn't even a teacher!"

Hermione was remembering when McGonagall had rescued Malfoy from a similar fate three years ago. Moody didn't seem to care.

"We speak to the offenders Head of House!" McGonagall shouted.

"What's all this?"

Slughorn had just arrived from the dungeons, and looked at the scene.

"The girl attacked Hermione." Moody said, glaring at Pansy.

Pansy was mumbling about Draco.

"So, you're in contact with a Death Eater are you? That's an arresting offence now!" Moody said, grabbing Pansy by the arm.

"I will deal with her Alastor. Miss Parkinson, my office. _Now_." McGonagall snarled in a dangerous voice students hadn't heard before.

Pansy stormed off, muttering darkly.

"Professor Slughorn if you please." McGonagall said graciously, and she and Slughorn stalked off.

"Clear off, the lot of you!" Professor Sprout said, dispersing the crowd.

Moody winked at the two girls and went about his business.

Hermione and Ginny were just about to enter the Great Hall when Madam Pomfrey caught them.

"They're awake!"

The two girls shot off for the hospital wing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After kissing their respective boyfriends, and then slapping them for making them worry so much, Hermione and Ginny told Harry and Ron what had been going on. Harry was quite pleased with how they had managed while he had been out of it. He was still quite weak, but Madam Pomfrey said that after a good night's sleep he should be back to normal again, and the same went for Ron. It hadn't been too late to save either of them.

"Were there any deaths?" Ron asked.

Hermione nodded sadly.

"Mrs Figg. The funeral's going to be when you pair are back on your feet." Hermione said softly.

Ron looked downhearted. Harry felt it. The last person from his life before Hogwarts was gone. He had no one who had known him as a child now. Sadly, he twisted over, and went to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That evening, the two boys were as right as rain, and were up and about. They all headed down to Mrs Figg's funeral together, and Flitwick, who had known Mrs Figg for quite some time, lead the service. Harry watched sadly as another person who had cared about him moved on, but felt Ginny supporting him emotionally. He then silently promised himself something. He would avenge Mrs Figg, his parents, Sirius, Dumbledore and everyone else, and god help anyone who got in the way.

**The boys are back to normal, and poor old Mrs Figg has been laid to rest. Mind you, it was fun bouncing Parkinson around the entrance hall with Mad Eye, and most would think ironic.**

**Next chapter, cant remeber what happens, but please read on!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

Chapter Twenty Two

Classes

"Harry, Ron, will you pay attention?" Mrs Weasley's voice snapped across the classroom.

They both looked up guiltily, both holding one of Fred and George's fake wands, Harry's now a wooden duck and Ron's now a rubber dolphin.

"Now those two have been kind enough to act their age, we can get on with today's lesson. Today, we will be practicing the Vanishment of human's, which can be very helpful when you are trying to hide from enemies. Now, you all know the spell, so let's see what you can do." Mrs Weasley said.

The lesson was very difficult. Hermione of course vanished both Harry and Ron first time, earning her twenty points, making up for the five Harry and Ron had both lost for playing with the wands. Harry only made Ron's hair disappear, and nothing at all happened to Hermione, but Harry had a sneaky suspicion that she had put up a shield charm. Ron managed to vanish Harry, and Pansy, who he hit 'accidentally'.

They left the classroom thirty minutes later, a report on Vanishing Spells to be done for the Thursday.

It had been a long day. Charms had been easy enough, as they revised Cheering Charms, Flitwick saying that they all needed them during these dark times. Tonks had put them all through their paces, doing a rigorous assault course in which she charmed objects to fly at you to ascertain how good your reflexes were. Herbology had been cancelled, as Professor Sprout was away with Professor Slughorn, doing a task Hermione had set them both, and she had neglected to explain to Harry what it was. So, they all struggled back to Harry's room, and started their homework, the one from Tonks especially nasty for the beginning of the weekend: Give a detailed analysis on how an Inferius can be repelled with references to real life situations.

So they did so, even Hermione stumped at one stage, as there were no references to be found, when Ginny arrived, making Harry a lot happier. That was until she delivered the message.

"We've got our extra-curricular lessons this evening. Harry, you've got your first lesson with McGonagall tonight, seven o'clock. And because we missed the other lessons, Tonks wants us all at eight o'clock and mum at nine." Ginny said grimly, starting her Charms homework.

"She's not happy with us. We were playing with Fred and George's fake wands in class." Ron said.

Ginny grinned.

"Then mind you both behave yourselves, so she doesn't have a reason to pick on you." Ginny said, in the air of someone explaining one and one equalled two.

So, after dinner, Harry headed to McGonagalls' office, gave the password, and entered. McGonagall was sitting at her desk, reading a report from the Ministry.

"Oh hello Harry. Take a seat. I'll just finish reading Scrimegour's report on our dear friend Dolores Umbridge and be with you."

Harry did as instructed, and waited. He didn't have to wait long, as McGonagall finished, glared at the report in disgust, and put the letter away.

"Right Harry. You may be wondering what I plan to teach you in our lessons?"

"Yeah, I was. Tonks is teaching us advanced defence, and Mrs Weasley's teaching us to be Animagi. And I'm here alone, so it can't be spells you're teaching me, or you would have to go through Mrs Weasley for not giving her children the same protection." Harry said with a smirk.

"Quite true. However, Molly does think of you as one of her own, and the same goes for Hermione. And you are quite right, I'm not going to be teaching you spells."

Harry surveyed her.

"Are you continuing Professor Dumbledore's lessons then?"

"No, I'm not. Last year with Professor Dumbledore you studied the beginnings of Lord Voldemort. This year with me, you will be studying your beginnings."

Harry's ears perked up.

"Mum and dad?"

"Among other things. Now, I have my own pensieve for this purpose."

Flicking her wand, she summoned the stone basin out of the cupboard and laid it down in front of him.

"Now, there are two memories I am going to show you tonight. The first is the first meeting of the Marauders, when they all met on the train coming here. The second memory is just before the sorting, when they met your mother and Snape."

Harry's heart was beating very fast.

"Whose memories are they Professor?" he asked quietly.

"The first is Lupin's. The second is my own."

Standing, she gestured for Harry to enter the pensieve. He did so, and she followed.

They emerged onto the Hogwarts Express, which was speeding alongside the country lanes. Up ahead, Harry saw a small, fat boy with mousy brown hair, and Harry saw with a burst of anger that it was Pettigrew. Then, a boy with brown hair came wandering along the corridor.

"Hello." Pettigrew said nervously.

"Hello. I'm Remus Lupin. Who are you?" Lupin asked, appraising the fat little boy.

"Peter Pettigrew. Want to try and find a compartment?"

Pettigrew nodded enthusiastically. They cruised up and down the train, eventually coming to the very end of the train's carriages. Finding an empty one, they entered. With a jolt, Harry saw that it was the same one that he had first met Lupin himself. They sat down, stored their trunks and collapsed into their seats.

"I'm half blood. What are you?" Pettigrew asked.

"Same. Did you hear about that murder last week? The one that took place somewhere near Motherwell?" Lupin asked.

"Yeah. Mummy seems to think that it was a wizard's murder." Pettigrew said thoughtfully.

Lupin was quiet for a while, then turned to Pettigrew again.

"What do you know about Hogwarts?"

"It's a magical school. Dumbledore's Headmaster. Four houses. Why?"

"Just curiosity."

They passed for a few minutes in silence, then their door rattled open. A handsome boy, with short black hair falling into his eyes was grinning at them, a grin Harry knew only to well. It was Sirius.

"Hi. Sirius Black." He said, holding out his hand.

"Remus Lupin."

"Peter Pettigrew."

Sirius, in Harry's opinion, looked rather miserable.

"Anything wrong?" Lupin asked in concern.

"I had another fight with my parents. They're obsessed with being pure-bloods. I hate it. I think it's sick." Sirius moaned.

Lupin and Pettigrew seemed sympathetic.

"It's horrible how they think they're better than everyone else just because they all married pure blood wizards."

"Well, wait until you hear this. My dad thinks you're only a good person if you drive a decent car." Lupin said.

"What's a car?" Sirius asked.

Lupin and Pettigrew then spent the next little while explaining what a car was. Sirius seemed delighted.

"They use these 'cars' to get around? Weird!"

Harry was enjoying himself watching how the Marauders had originally met. The lunch trolley went passed, and Sirius bought them all some food. Then, the door opened once again. This time it was a boy with untidy black hair and he was flanked

by two large brutish boys, with dull expressions on their face. It was his father.

"Hand over your food." The one on James' left side said.

The three boys inside the compartment looked at him incredulously.

"Get lost." Sirius said.

"Don't think so. We've finished our food, and you still seem to have some." James said.

The other three were preparing for a fight, Harry could tell. James then walked in, and the other boys followed. Sirius, Lupin and Pettigrew fired spells from their wands, each hitting it's mark. The two brutes fled, and James picked himself up. He smiled at them.

"Thanks a lot." He said.

Harry was confused.

"I've had to suffer that pair for eleven years, because my mum thinks they're good influences. They're nothing but thugs. You've just got rid of them for me. James Potter."

The other three seemed very wrong-footed, but shook hands. Then, slowly, they began to talk. Soon, they were all laughing, and enjoying themselves. And this was how the Marauders first met. McGonagall then clasped Harry's arm and took him out.

"Well? Questions?"

"Why was dad being like that?"

"He was being like that I believe because he thought the two brutes appreciated it in him. They did, so they never bothered him. They were much like your cousin in that aspect."

"How did they wind up liking each other? He was a right jerk when he first appeared."

"Like he said, he was like that to get rid of those two thugs. It worked quite well actually. And so began the Marauders."

"Who were the two thugs?"

"They were no less than Evan Rosier and Rodolphus Lestrange, who are of course Death Eaters."

Harry paled.

"But come, we still have one more memory before you go to Tonks."

They went back into the pensieve. Harry immediately saw his mother, who was very pretty and talking to another very pretty girl with crimson hair and brown eyes. James and Sirius were eyeing them both appreciatively. Lupin and Pettigrew exchanged looks of amusement. James then walked up to Lily.

"Hi, James Potter." He said, holding out his hand.

"Lily Evans."

"Sirius Black." Sirius said, holding his hand out too.

"Daraala Venis." The other pretty girl said.

Lily then turned back to her friend.

"I can't wait to write to my sister Petunia. She'll want to hear all about this."

James and Sirius looked slightly confused about how they had just been forgotten. Then, McGonagall appeared.

"If you'll follow me, we'll begin the sorting."

She led the new students into the hall. The staff were a lot different than it was now. Dumbledore was there, as was Slughorn and Hagrid. McGonagall lined the students up, and explained the sorting ceremony. She then got out her register.

"Black, Sirius!"

Sirius took a deep breath, and walked forwards. McGonagall put the hat on his head, and waited. The hat took no time at all.

"_Gryffindor_!"

Everyone applauded. Harry saw with some amusement that Slughorn looked like he had been cheated. There were some more names before:

"Evans, Lily!"

The hat took no time once again.

"_Gryffindor_!"

Harry grinned. Lily sat down beside Sirius and looked at the rest of sorting. There were a few more names, then:

"Lupin, Remus!"

The hat touched Lupin's head, and debated with itself for two whole minutes before declaring:

"_Gryffindor_!"

Lupin sat down opposite Sirius and grinned. Eventually the hat reached the Ps.

"Pettigrew, Peter!"

The hat fell onto Pettigrew's head. There was complete silence as the hat debated. It was the longest one yet. Then, at last it shouted.

"_Sly-Gryffindor_!"

People seemed surprised by the hat's sudden change of mind. Nevertheless Pettigrew sat down beside Lupin.

"Potter, James!"

The hat didn't need to touch his head.

"_Gryffindor_!"

James sat beside Lily. The second last one to be sorted was a man Harry hated.

"Snape, Severus!"

Snape was a greasy haired, snooty little kid, who walked with a hunch and a twitch. Harry looked at his father.

"Don't like him." James said.

Lily glared at him.

"You don't even know what he's like." She scolded.

Still, James glared at Snape as the hat touched his greasy hair.

"_Slytherin_!"

Harry narrowed his eyes as Snape went to join the Slytherin table. The last one to be sorted was his mother's friend.

"Venis, Daraala!"

The hat barely touched her head before yelling:

"_Gryffindor_!"

Daraala sat down at the end of the table.

"Come Harry."

McGonagall then took them back to the office.

"Well, there you have it. The first time they all met." McGonagall said.

"Professor, can I ask some questions?"

"Certainly."

"Why didn't the Sorting Hat sing?"

"I don't really know Harry. The first time it sang was when Voldemort started his major rise to power. The murder Pettigrew and Lupin discussed was one of the first few he committed. It's original song was a memorial song for the dead. Then, it became habit."

"And what happened to that Daraala woman?"

"To tell the truth, nobody knows. She was your mother's best friend, and her bridesmaid. No one knows where she disappeared to. However, I have a suspicion she is still alive. She was just as bright as the rest of them, and was very good at leaving no traces of her presence."

"Did Sirius fancy her?"

"I believe so. Anyway, they had a relationship quite like Ron and Hermione's. Except they never got together. But, she is your godmother. I think Lily did that to try and get them together."

Harry grinned.

"Thanks Professor."

"No trouble. I will see you later."

Harry was very happy and left the office with a spring in his step.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry met the others outside Tonks office, and entered. She was waiting for them.

"Hello you four. Right, now, the thing I'm going to teach you, you might not like. I'm going to teach you a way to kill without using Avada Kedavra. It's not pleasant, and most people don't know about it. It's a lot more graphic than Avada Kedavra too. It's called Removius Oxium." Tonks said.

Beside them, Hermione paled. She had probably read it in some book or other.

"What's wrong?" Ron asked her in concern.

"It does exactly what the spell says. It removed the oxygen in a sort of bubble. Everyone in it dies by decompression." She whispered.

Tonks looked at her with pity.

"I know it isn't nice. But you need to learn."

So, she set them to work. Tonks had the horrible job of describing the effects. She did this using a slide show. It showed a man, who then got hit by the spell. His face went purple, his eyes bulged, he was grabbing at his throat, he was staggering. It wasn't pretty. Ginny turned her face into Harry's shoulder, while Hermione did the same to Ron. Tonks stopped the show, and got out four insects for them to practise on. To Hermione's disgust, they all managed it first time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They left Tonks' office, slightly disturbed by what they had done. Tonks told them they would keep progressing to bigger things as they continued. They entered Mrs Weasley's office, and waited for her. She emerged from her room, looking confused.

"Where have I put it?" she muttered to herself, ignoring the four.

She continued dismantling her office, vainly looking for whatever it was she had misplaced. Eventually, she gave it up as a bad job.

"Right. We're continuing today with becoming Animagi."

She set them to work, telling them to pick what animal they wanted to become and concentrate very hard on transforming small parts of their body into parts of their chosen animal. She meanwhile continued looking through her office for whatever it was she had lost. Harry didn't know what animal he wanted to be. Neither did Ginny. Ron and Hermione however, did. Hermione was trying very hard to change her ear into a cat's ears. Ron was just trying very hard, as he hadn't told the others what he wanted to transform into. Mrs Weasley was still crashing through the office, looking for whatever it was she had lost. Then, a Death Eater burst through the door.

They all screamed, except Ron, who disappeared. Harry looked around for his friend, and found a Red Setter dog sitting, wagging it's tail where Ron had stood before. They then turned their wands to the Death Eater, who then disappeared. Hermione looked outside, and her face changed from shock to fury.

"Hagrid! That wasn't funny!"

Hagrid was standing outside, laughing very hard. Fred and George were standing behind them, cackling.

"One o' there new inventions! We 'ad tae try it out!"

Mrs Weasley came out and started tapping her foot. Fred and George saw her and bolted.

"Come back here! You little sods, I don't suppose you stopped to think what we went through when a ruddy Death Eater comes barging through the door!"

She was off, bellowing at the retreating twins and Hagrid. Hagrid was trying determinedly to keep a straight face. Harry and the others went back into the office, to see the dog waiting for them. He stood on his hind legs and put his paws on Hermione's shoulder. He seemed very pleased with the fact that he had achieved the transformation first. Mrs Weasley came back in, looking furious. She changed however, when Ron came bounding up to her, his tail wagging.

"Ron! Well done dear! You've achieved the transformation! Fifty points to Gryffindor!"

With a loud bark, the red setter disappeared, and turned back into Ron, who was grinning. The others all grinned at him.

"If you start leaving hairs on the bed, I'll get you a kennel to sleep in." Hermione warned.

They all laughed, and were allowed to leave. As they left, they heard Mrs Weasley resume her search for her missing item.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later, when they were in bed, Harry was once gain disturbed by dreams. This one had been occurring more and more recently. Fire and lightning flashed across the soot blackened sky. Flaming rocks crashed into the ground. Blood stained the landscape. Harry didn't know what to make of it.

Then, the dream changed. A nice town, in Wales, something dark was stirring there, two graves were at the epicentre of whatever was happening, and Harry needed to be there. Then, a dark presence blasted Harry's mind and he awoke with a shout.

"Harry? What is it?" Ginny asked sleepily.

"We need to go to Godric's Hollow." Harry said.

**Our first transformation! I liked Red Setters, I think they're cute. He isnt the only transformation coming up.**

**So, what is going on in Godric's Hollow? Why do they need to go there?**

**Read on to find out!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

Chapter Twenty Three

Godric's Hollow

The next day, Harry, Ron and Hermione left after breakfast. Ginny decided to stay behind to keep up a reinforcement squad should they be needed. So, taking a portkey to the place in Lupin's instructions, they arrived at Godric's Hollow. It was a small town outside of Aberystwyth, set in the wild moors of Wales. Harry, Ron and Hermione headed down the street from where the portkey had dropped them. It was quiet. Too quiet.

"Where is everyone?" Hermione asked nervously.

"Don't know." Harry answered.

They walked down the street, and, following Lupin's instructions, turned left to see the ruins of Harry's parents house. The house had been untouched for the last sixteen years. Grass and moss covered the ruins, the walls were shattered, glass was broken and the furniture destroyed. According to Lupin, the Muggles had wanted to fix it, or at least clear it away, but it didn't work, because seemingly they needed the approval of the next of kin, and Aunt Petunia had never given it, despite being asked many times. Harry's heart was stuck in his throat, and he tried to force down the horrible feelings he had going on inside him.

"We'll be over there Harry." Hermione said, dragging Ron away.

Harry let the tears fall. This had been his home, where he had been happy, before Voldemort had shattered it all, like he had shattered so many other lives. Harry walked through the ruins, kicking at stray bits of wood, and touching the place that should have been his home. It was hard. Suddenly, he wished Ginny was there to comfort him. Then, he stopped, as a memory surged into him, assaulting his mind:

_The sound of a door being blown open._

"_Lily! It's him! Take Harry and run!"_

_A woman was screaming._

"_How did he find us?"_

"_Peter must have betrayed us! Get Harry and go!"_

_There was the sound of someone running up the stairs, and then stopping._

"_You're no match for him. You know that."_

"_Yeah. I do."_

_A stifled sob, and more running, as another door, closer this time, was blasted open. Evil, cackling laughter could be heard as there was the sound of a wizard duel. There was the sound of sobbing from upstairs, as someone growled in frustration downstairs._

"_I won't let you get to them."_

"_You don't have a choice. Avada Kedavra!"_

_There was the sound of something hitting the floor, something heavy, and more footsteps going up the stairs. There was sobbing in one of the rooms. The door was blown open, and a baby started crying, and a woman was sobbing._

"_You murderer!"_

"_Indeed. Now, get out of my way girl. I do not have any qualms with you. You do not need to die. Get out of my way."_

"_I won't let you kill my son, like you killed my husband! I won't let you kill Harry! He's only a baby!"_

"_Girl, I will not explain myself. I will not stop. I will kill the baby, with or without your interference."_

"_Why do you want to spare me?"_

"_Because that is the deal with Snape. He will serve me faithfully, if I spare the one he has always secretly loved. It's a lie, but I'll humour him. He'll serve me because that's the sort of person he is. He likes the Dark Arts. But he does care for you. Seeing you marry his mortal enemy was the final straw."_

"_Snape loves me?"_

"_Oh, yes. Head over heels, I believe the expression is. He was always so horrible to you because his family would never condone a relationship between the pair of you. Neither would you. Now, stand aside so I may do what needs to be done!"_

"_Never."_

"_Girl, get out of my way! Stand aside!"_

"_Go to hell."_

"_Get out of the way you silly girl! Stand aside!"_

"_No!"_

"_Stand aside you silly girl! Stand aside!"_

"_I won't."_

"_Very well. I'll explain to Snape that I had to kill you to save my own life. Avada Kedavra!"_

_Another heavy thing fell to the floor, and there was the sound of a cloak swishing._

"_Hello little Harry. Now, I will kill you and ensure that I will live forever! Goodbye little boy! Avada Kedavra!"_

_The baby started to cry as there was the whoosh of a spell, and then another whoosh, a surprised grunt, and then a pain laden scream, and a minor explosion. There was then a great crunching noise, as walls collapsed around them, the baby still crying, and someone cursing as they fled. Then, silence._

"Harry! HARRY!"

Someone was slapping his face, and he woke to find Ron and Hermione looking at him anxiously.

"Are you alright?" Hermione asked hysterically.

"What happened?" Ron asked.

"Snape. Snape loved my mother."

"What?" Ron asked quietly.

"That's why she didn't have to die. Voldemort wanted her alive to keep Snape in his service. He promised Snape that my mother would love him!" Harry yelled in rage.

The two looked at him fearfully, and then Hermione helped him up. Harry seemed to be calming down. It would be down to Ginny to help him get past this, as Ron and Hermione doubted he would confide this with them any further.

"Harry, there's no one here. The entire town's deserted." Hermione said.

Harry glanced at her.

"Where are they all?"

"I don't know, but I have a bad feeling about this."

They walked down the street towards the Godric Hollow graveyard. They entered the shaded hollow, and were immediately sick. It was a massacre. It looked like the people of the town had been dragged here, then brutally murdered. Body parts littered the ground, blood staining the grass. Hermione was in tears, Ron trying valiantly not to be sick again, and Harry was just looking anywhere but at the carnage before him.

"That's sick. Who would do that?" Harry asked in disgust.

"Don't know, but I'm willing to bet Voldemort and his pet werewolves." Ron answered.

They heard voices, and fell backwards to the trees. Then, three people walked into the clearing. They looked very bizarre. The one in the centre was petite, and Harry supposed it was a woman. She had green eyes, and a veil over the bottom part of her face. The rest was surrounded by a triangular headdress. A wand was at her hip.

The next one was very bizarre. His face was pure red, and it was like he had tentacles running from his mouth and chin. It looked like he had a squid clinging to the bottom of his face. Black tattoos adorned his face, and he held himself apart from the other two.

The third one was also red. She had two small horns protruding from her forehead, and a mane of black hair in a high ponytail coming down her back.

"Looks like the dear old Dark Lord did this." The squid faced one said.

"Nonsense Maleval. Voldemort uses Avada Kedavra for outright slaughter. This was more and likely a werewolf attack." The one with the headdress said.

"Or our dear old friend, Count Drakul. His sort of thing this. Probably why there's so much blood. He's been drinking it." The other woman said.

"Perhaps Maladi. What now?"

"We send a report to Voldemort." Maleval answered his boss.

"A message to your dear former lover." Maladi said.

"Former lover? Voldemort never loved anything. He only used me to sample the pleasures of a woman's company. I'll tell him dear old Count Vlad Drakul has been dithering about causing the usual massacres, then we can go home."

Harry looked at the other two, who were shocked that three people, who apparently knew Voldemort were so at ease in the site of another of Voldemort's vaunted massacres. Then, Ron nudged the others and pointed across the clearing. A man, pasty white with long flowing black hair and something that looked horribly like blood running down his chin headed towards the three.

"Lady Lumiya. How lovely to see you again after all this time." He purred.

"Count Vlad Drakul. Your work I suppose?" she asked, indicating the corpses.

"Of course. The vampires have returned, stronger than ever, and are under my banner. Now, we prepare for war, with the Dark Lord as our leader."

"How touching. Did he order this?"

"Of course. The vampires are ready for war once again dear Lumiya. And your pathetic little band of goons will not stop us this time."

"Drakul, you know I hate vampires. However, I want Voldemort to win this as much as you do. Do what you will. But once again, I will be in waiting, preparing to tidy up the mess you will make."

Drakul flashed his fangs.

"You think we will fail?"

"No. I think you will perform admirably, and win. But, like all men of vision, you will turn on each other, and you will rip yourselves apart eventually, leaving me to take up the mantle of Dark Lady."

"Have a care Lumiya. I will inform the Dark Lord that you will once again refuse to fight with us."

"So be it. Maleval, Maladi, come."

Lumiya, Maleval and Maladi all Disapparated. Drakul grinned, then disappeared also.

"What was that all about?" Ron asked.

Hermione had gone white.

"That was Count Vlad Drakul. The leader of all vampires. He was what inspired Bram Stoker's Count Dracula. People thought he was dead."

"So, the vampires have joined Voldemort now?" Harry asked in rage.

"Yes."

The day had just gone downhill at a great rate of knots. Harry, Ron and Hermione quickly used magic to bury the poor people. Then, while Hermione warned the Ministry, Harry and Ron went deeper into the graveyard. Then, Harry saw them, his parents graves. Ron saw them too and took his leave. The graves read:

James Potter Lily Evans Potter

1958-1981 1958-1981

Loving Husband Loving Wife

Loving Father Brave Mother

Good friend Good friend

You will be sorely missed Your sacrifice will be remembered

Harry blinked tears out of his eyes. He had done it now. He had seen his parent's graves. Standing, he went to where Ron was, who was then joined with Hermione.

"Ready?" Hermione asked softly.

"Yeah. It was just hard, seeing them. They were only a little bit older than we are."

"We know Harry." Ron said.

"What did the Ministry say?" Harry asked, wanting a different subject.

"They're in an uproar. Scrimgeour isn't pleased that the vampires have joined him now. Umbridge, however, seems rather pleased about it."

"Ignore her." Ron said sagely.

They left the graveyard, and were met by three wands pointing in their faces. The wielders were Snape, Jugson and Drows the brutal faced Death Eater from the Battle of Hogwarts.

"Snape!" Ron hissed.

"Potter and company. We wondered who the Order would send to observe the carnage done by Drakul. A way with such things, he has. I never dreamed the head honchos would come themselves." Snape sneered.

"He's nothing more than a murderer. And the same goes for you." Harry spat.

Then, Harry, Ron and Hermione withdrew their own wands.

"Come Potter. Let's have the fight we've both been itching for, for the last six years. Fight me, coward."

"Coward? I'm not the one who murdered Dumbledore after all the fighting had been done. You murdered him because you couldn't stand up for yourself. You always let others do the work. Even my parents. You loved my mother? You would never deserve her!"

Snape's face went red.

"Coward? Your dear parents would only fight me when it was four versus one!"

"Same as you only killed Dumbledore when it was six on one!"

"Dumbledore? He only fought Grindewald when it was twenty on one! The original Order of the Phoenix, bred to stop Grindewald! All your friends, the ones you care about, are cowards!"

Harry, Ron and Hermione were shaking with rage.

"You're the coward. Who wouldn't fight me at the end of last year? Who tried to murder an innocent family?"

"Enough!"

A spell sliced Harry's arm.

"Coward. That what you called me? What about you fighting Malfoy? Your entire DA blasting him, Crabbe and Goyle. I'm the coward? Look at yourself boy!"

Blood was pounding in Harry's ears.

"And of course, your dear godfather. He sat in the house, while we all risked our necks, doing cleaning while we all risked torture and murder!"

"SHUT UP!" Ron yelled, coming to Harry's defence.

"You're no better than me Potter. You're as much as a coward as I am!"

Harry cracked.

"_Removius Oxium_!" Harry yelled.

"_Avada Kedavra_!" Snape bellowed.

A bin took the blast for Harry, and he nodded at Hermione, who looked furious.

Meanwhile, Jugson and Drows were suffocating. Snape was looking at them in shock. They were dying.

"Potter! Release them!"

The two Death Eaters were dying quicker than before as Harry increased the power behind his spell. Their eyes were bulging, their faces turning blue, and both were grasping at their throats. Snape raised his wand. Then, a red setter leapt at him, and sunk his teeth into Snape's forearm. Snape howled in pain, as the dog tugged. Then, there was a sickening squelch as Snape's hand was ripped off, and the dog spat it out in disgust. Snape bellowed in rage and started firing spells, but Hermione created a shield, absorbing the spells. The two other Death Eaters were still dying, and Harry was taking a savage pleasure in it.

"Alright! I loved your mother! We were going to date in seventh year! But of course, your darling father came along, and stole my girl from me! Mine! She liked me! She liked dangerous men, which is why she dated your worthless godfather! We would have been great together! We were soul mates, and she knew it!"

The two Death Eaters keeled over, and Harry turned to Snape, eyes burning with tears. Hermione looked at the two Death Eaters in shock. Both were dead.

"She would _never_ have loved you, you filthy, cowardly murderer!" Harry roared.

"Oh yes she would have! She was quite the little slut, your mother! Loved toying with boy's affections! Her first time, it was with me! Not your father! ME!"

Harry then blasted a curse at Snape. So did Ron and Hermione. He blocked them all with a flick of his wand.

"Your mother, she was quite the girl! She loved me! But, she died because of you! My love! My soul mate died to preserve her son's miserable life! What a waste!"

Harry fired curse after curse at Snape.

"SHE LOVED ME!" Snape howled.

"NO SHE DIDN'T!" Harry yelled.

"SHE DID! WE WERE MADE FOR EACH OTHER!"

"YOU WOULD _NEVER_ BE WORTHY OF MY MOTHER! SHE WAS GREATER THAN YOU COULD EVER HOPE TO BE YOU, FILTHY MURDERER!"

"FILTHY MUDERER? WHO JUST KILLED TWO DEATH EATERS?"  
"SEE? YOU CARE MORE ABOUT YOUR LITTLE MURDERER FRIENDS THAN YOU DID ABOUT MY MOTHER! YOU _NEVER_ LOVED HER! YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT LOVE IS!"

Snape took a last furious look at Harry, then disapparated. Harry roared with anger, and the trees caught fire. Nor was it the only thing. The entire town shook, as his power was let out. Then, the walls of the houses trembled, cracked and shattered. With a last scream, the entire town of Godric's Hollow was flattened.

"Harry…!" Hermione whispered in awe.

"Harry, you just destroyed where Godric Gryffindor was born!" Ron exclaimed.

They both looked at Harry. He hadn't heard them. He was on the ground, shaking with anger, remorse and dread. Tears were pooling in front of him. Hermione bent down and hugged him. She looked at Ron.

"Get the portkey."

He tried summoning it, but nothing happened, so he got a piece of rubble.

"_Portus_."

He looked sadly at his friend. How could two men, Snape and Voldemort, have such an affect on such a good guy? Blinking away his own tears and exchanging looks with Hermione, they all touched the piece of rubble and were jerked home.

**The vampires have joined Voldemort. This cant be good. Drakul is seen in the Prisoner of Azkaban video game for the PC as one of the cards.**

**Who is this Lady Lumiya, Lord Maleval and Lady Maladi? Dont forget them, as they're quite important later on.**

**And we've now discovered the truh that Snapeloved Lily. I was right. Not bad seeing as I wrote this about six months before Deathly Hallows came out.**

**Two Death Eaters down, but plenty more to go I'm afraid.**

**How will Harry deal with all this?**

**All will be revealed next chapter, when things go tits up rather badly!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

Chapter Twenty Four

Anarchy

Harry's bad mood persisted most of the weekend, and into most of the week. Meanwhile, misty September had turned into dark and misty October. Vampire attacks had increased, the Dementors were growing more and more powerful, but still Voldemort hadn't made any moves to try and take anywhere pivotal.

Ron and Hermione had told the Order of what Harry had done and had asked them to leave him alone. Ginny had done her best to comfort him, but he had been distant with her, and had eventually shouted at her. She had fled from the room in tears, Hermione had had to comfort her and Ron had had to clout Harry around the head. Lupin was the only person he had been talking to. He was rude to Tonks in Defence, and she had stuck him in detention. Hermione said that Harry was getting over the guilt of having done murder, no matter how righteous it was, and was furious about what Snape had said. Lupin had done his best to assure him it wasn't true, and that Lily had never had any feelings for Snape, but Harry still stayed awake at night wondering if what Snape had said was true. Ginny had moved out of Harry's room, and was not talking to him. She had moved in with Tonks for the last few days, as Lupin was on a mission for Harry finding out what this Lady Lumiya had to do with all of it. Seemingly, the Order had only heard of her once, and that was as an interest for Voldemort when he was in Edinburgh's red light district. Slughorn remembered a girl that Voldemort had met at school and had spent some time around. But they were all flummoxed as to what she was, who she was and what she was up to. Meanwhile, he revealed what he and Professor Sprout had been doing for Hermione when she had assumed command of the Order. The two had been finding out what the potion was that Dumbledore had had to drink the night he was killed. They brought back good results too. It was an invention of Voldemort's, Slughorn explained, that he had used to immobilise his enemies that he wanted to kill slowly and himself. They were now in the midst of inventing an antidote.

The next Order meeting was that night. So, Harry went to McGonagall's office, giving the password 'Custard Cream', and entered. He was slightly late after an argument with Filch, the caretaker, about all the people he had to clean up after now. He entered to find the Order waiting for him, and Hermione looking at him with a blazing look on her face.

"Harry, we want a word." She said.

"About what?" Harry asked nervously.

"About how you've been treating the lot of us since you came back from Godric's Hollow." Mrs Weasley said.

Only yesterday, Harry had shouted at Mrs Weasley in class, earning him a reduction of fifty points and two detentions.

"Yeh've been restless, moody, and bad tempered. An' we're fed up wi' yeh biting our heads off." Hagrid said sullenly.

"And?" Harry asked, sure it hadn't finished.

"Put it this way Harry. Either you fix it, or I'll take over the Order." Hermione said defiantly.

Harry looked at her in surprise. This was unprecedented for her. This was mutiny.

"She means it Harry." Ron growled.

Harry looked at them all. They were all looking at him defiantly. They meant this.

"I'm really sorry. It's just, I _killed_." He said, voicing his fears for the first time.

Lupin looked at him inquiringly.

"And you're worried about what Snape said was true?" he asked.

Harry nodded.

"It's utter nonsense. He's making it up to get to you Harry. I remember your mother, and she only ever had eyes for James, even if she didn't like him much before that." McGonagall assured him.

"Lily was never like that, and what Snape's saying is a load of dung." Lupin said.

Harry felt a little better, but the other reason still preyed on him.

"But, that's all right, but I killed someone. Two people actually."

"Potter, we're at war. We're going to have to kill eventually. It's not nice. Not pleasant. But it needs to be done." Moody said.

Ginny was looking at Harry with a shrewd look on her face.

"You're worried you're becoming like Voldemort, aren't you?" she asked.

Harry looked at her, and unable to speak, nodded.

"Harry dear." Mrs Weasley despaired, and went to hug him.

He held her off. He deserved to feel like this.

"I am like him. I enjoyed killing them. It felt right." He moaned.

"Harry, listen to me. You are not a Death Eater, and you are nothing like Voldemort. That's why we're with you. If you start doing it too much, we're here to help. So stop turning us away!" Ginny said in exasperation.

"You'll never be as evil as Voldemort and his Death Eaters Harry. We won't let you get like that." Neville said.

Harry felt a lot better suddenly.

"I am sorry."

"We know. Just stop turning us away when we're trying to help you!" Sprout said with a laugh.

Ginny got up.

"Over yourself?" she darted at him.

"I shouldn't have treated you like that." Harry said, gazing back at her.

"Damn right you shouldn't have." Fred said.

"Shut up Fred." Mrs Weasley said.

"Yes mother." Fred said, appropriately cowed.

"I'm sorry. It's just…"

Ginny didn't let him go any further, and kissed him. Ron, Harry could see, was shaking his head, and Hermione was saying something that looked very much like 'men.'

The meeting became lot more happy after that. Harry sat at the table, and looked at them all.

"Right. Madame Maxime, any word on Golgomath?"

"Not a dicky bird." She said sadly.

"I haven't seen anything of the werewolves either." Lupin said.

"They haven't done anything since Drakul joined. They're up to something." Hermione said.

"Yeah, but what? We'll need to deal with that later. Any word on Lumiya?"

"We don't have a clue about who she is. We're stumped."

Then, the door opened, and Rita staggered in, looking pale, wounded and exhausted. Blood was seeping from her side.

"Rita! What's wrong?" Harry demanded, leaping to his feet, while Madam Pomfrey patched her up.

"I'll tell you what's up. A bird just took a swing at me in my beetle form, which is how I've got a cut. Anyway, we have more immediate worries."

Something in her voice gave the Order pause. Whatever she had to report, it wasn't good news.

"What?" Harry asked.

Rita snorted in false mirth.

"Nothing much. Except that tomorrow, the dear old Dark Lord is going to launch an assault on the Ministry. And there's nothing we can do to stop him."

"Oh yes there is." Harry promised.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny barged into Scrimgeour's office, all their arguments forgotten and their relationships stronger than ever.

"Minister, go with Hermione and Ginny. We're going to stay here." Harry said.

"What's going on?" Scrimgeour asked as Ron turfed him out of his chair.

"The Ministry is about to come under attack. Summon everyone you can."

And then, Hermione and Ginny hauled the Minister off to the Department of Mysteries, which they thought was the safest place. How very wrong they were.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Order in the Atrium was headed by Tonks and Moody, who were prepared for death. They had the entire Order in here, including Krum and Chang. Then, the door started to rumble.

"Fight well everyone." Moody whispered.

Then, the door blew open, and dozens of Death Eaters swarmed into the Atrium, wands firing. Drakul swept into the Atrium, and disposed of two Aurors with a well placed bite. Greyback rushed into the chamber and began slicing at his enemy. In the midst of it all was Bella, who headed straight for the stairs. Moody couldn't do much about her at the moment, as she disappeared and he took the fight to the Death Eaters.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione and Ginny arrived in the Death Room, a place of painful memories for the two of them. This was where Sirius had died.

"So, what are you all doing here?" a sickly sweet voice asked.

Ginny and Hermione swung around in disgust.

"The traitor." Ginny hissed.

"Miss Weasley, and you too Miss Granger. How nice of you to drop in." Umbridge purred.

The Minister glared at her.

"Shut up Dolores."

"And why are you here, Minister?"

"The Ministry is under attack, and our immediate concern is making sure the government stays intact." Hermione answered as a Patronus arrived, bearing her a message.

Ginny didn't like the look on her friend's face, neither it seemed did Scrimgeour and Umbridge.

"What is it?" Scrimgeour asked.

"Voldemort's not with the main group. They can't find him."

"Then where is he?" Umbridge demanded, her doughy eyes expanding in fear.

"Here."

They all twisted around to see Lord Voldemort materialise out of the shadows. They fired spells at him, which he deflected with ease.

"Move!" Hermione ordered.

Then, the chase began.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The battle in the Atrium wasn't going well. The Death Eaters had vampires, werewolves, goblins, Dementors and Inferi backing them up. It was only the Ministry defenders and the Order fighting the Death Eaters, and they were outnumbered.

"Where's Voldemort?" Mr Weasley asked of his wife as he ducked another shot from Mulciber.

"Not a clue. We can't hold here Arthur!"

Then, a red bolt hit her, and she was left screaming.

"Molly!" Arthur shouted.

"Mum!" George yelled, and fired spells at Yaxley who was doing the Cruciatus curse on his mother.

Yaxley was blown into a wall, and Mrs Weasley smiled at her son in thanks.

Madame Maxime was blasting apart another Dementor with a Patronus, and turned to face a squad of Inferi. She looked at Hagrid.

"There's plenty for ze both of us, may ze best man vin!" she said, arching her back.

The corpses dashed at her, and Madame Maxime blasted them with a wreath of flame. She smirked and turned to Silvermane, the werewolf lieutenant.

"Half breed!" he snarled.

"Hark who is talking!" she snarled and blasted a curse at him.

He caught it effortlessly.

"Come on deary, you're better than that! Put some spine into it!"

Maxime obliged, and ran at him. Her fist slammed into him before he could respond, and he was knocked across the room into the wall.

"_Impediementa_!" she yelled.

He ducked to the ground, and leapt for her.

"_Incendio Tria_!"

Flames ripped out of her wand and crashed into the Death Eater, knocking him to the ground, smoking. He summoned support, and twelve werewolves surrounded her, growling and brandishing their teeth. Maxime smiled, and nodded at Hagrid, who went to deal with Travers. Then, the werewolves attacked, and her trial begun. One went for her neck in a flying leap, but she caught him with one hand and swung him around, hitting the others in the head, and she then threw him away from her, blasting him with a stunner as he went. Eleven left. They all jumped on her, and covered her. They all pulled their heads back, and that's when she moved. Hitting one with a body bind curse, she spun, slamming her leg into a wall, dislodging the werewolf. She then did a somersault, crushing one, and then ripped two off her back and clunked their heads together with a well placed smack. One then sprang at her, and she caught him with a single swipe of her arm. She then stuck her razor teeth into him. He looked at her in shock.

"See 'ow you like eet!"

She then hurled him across the room. Spells were crashing into her, bouncing off in all directions. Turning, she saw the remainder of the werewolves, and charged. She crashed into two, sending them sprawling. Her fist was quick, slamming into skulls at a supernatural rate. She picked one up, then slammed him into the stone floor with great ferocity. The leftovers gathered together, and went for her.

"_Incendio Tria_!"

Three caught fire, and the other two continued coming. She slammed her head into one, knocking him from the air. Looking around for the other one, she didn't notice Silvermane slashing open her stomach. She gasped, and gulped for air, as the Death Eater cackled.

"Olympe!" Hagrid yelled.

His fist knocked Silvermane spiralling across the room, as Maxime thudded to the floor. She then keeled over, and saw Hagrid gazing at her tearfully.

"Olympe!" he said in protest.

"'Agrid? I feel funny!"

Dimly, she was aware that she was bleeding, and her guts were hanging out. Blood had already covered Hagrid's hands.

"I'll get Poppy."

"Thank you 'Agrid."

Spells flashed over their heads, and Olympe Maxime was struggling to stay awake.

"Stay wi me!"

"Eet ees too late 'Agrid. Thank you."

"NO!"

But it was too late. She was gone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry gasped in pain.

"Harry?" Ron asked in concern.

"Madame Maxime. She's dead." Harry breathed.

"How do you know?" Ron demanded.

"Don't know. She's gone though. Poor Hagrid."

As Harry recovered, the door blew open. Bella was standing there.

"Potter!"

The Killing Curse flashed out at him, and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione burst into the Death Chamber, and lead the others down the stone steps to the dais in the centre. Voldemort was firing spells down at them at an alarming rate.

"Split up!" Hermione yelled.

Ginny scrambled over the dais, narrowly avoiding a killing curse. Hermione fired as stunner at Voldemort, trying to distract him, while Scrimgeour and Umbridge took shelter in the rings of seats. They then started to fire spells at the Dark Lord. Drawing himself away from Hermione, he disarmed her, and as her wand flew through the air, he dashed after Scrimgeour.

"_Avada Kedavra_!" Voldemort yelled.

The seat Scrimgeour was hiding behind caught fire as Umbridge summoned it towards her to catch the blast. She fired a hex at Voldemort, who responded in kind by firing a curse at her. She screamed as it hit her, and moaned with pain as she fell down the stone steps. Ginny took a kind of savage pleasure in the old bat getting what she deserved. Scrimgeour was scrambling for his wand, and fired a quick hex at Voldemort, who caught it easily with a shield charm.

"Come Minister. Surely you must be better than that. You are an Auror after all."

Scrimgeour glared at Voldemort, and fired a curse. Voldemort deflected it easily.

"_Avada-_!"

Then, a bat bogey hex slammed into him and his face was covered by the giant flapping things.

"That's an improvement." Scrimgeour said as he dashed down to the other three.

"Move!" Ginny yelled, and they headed up from the pit and barged into the next room.

It was the Thought Chamber.

"We can use the brains!" Ginny exclaimed, as the door flew open.

"_Avada Kedavra_!" Voldemort yelled.

The spell narrowly missed Umbridge, who then banished a brain at Voldemort. It latched onto his arm. He stared at it, and laughed.

"You fools. You didn't think this would stop me? I know what this is. It's a Bracommen child."

"Oh!" Hermione said in understanding.

"Later Hermione." Ginny said, as she pointed her wand at Voldemort.

"_Reducto_!" she screeched, and large stone slabs fell around the Dark Lord, none hitting as he struggled to get the Bracommen off himself.

"Let's go!" Scrimgeour yelled, and fired a hex at Voldemort.

"_Sectumsempra_!" Voldemort whispered, dislodging the Bracommen, and then leapt over the rocks Ginny had blasted down.

The four hurtled into the Entrance Chamber, and Hermione sealed the door behind them.

"Where's the exit?" Hermione asked.

A whistling noise made her duck, and not a moment too soon as the door she had just sealed came flying over her head.

"Hell!" Scrimgeour said.

Ginny had already begun firing things at Voldemort, who was stopping her attacks lazily.

"_Tarantellegra_!" Umbridge shouted.

The spell hit Voldemort, and his legs started flopping about the place.

"Go!" Scrimgeour shouted.

They barged through the next door, and came into the Space Chamber. The nine planets were orbiting a small sun. Ginny led the way, having been there before. The door flew open, and another Killing Curse flew at them. Ginny banished a planet, Mars, into the way of the spell, and leapt over to the other door, blasted it open, turned and rained fire at Voldemort, while the others got across.

"Foolish girl, you have no chance against me!"

"Oh yeah?" Ginny asked, and cursed Jupiter.

It blew up in Voldemort's face, sending him sprawling.

The others reached Ginny, and closed the door behind them. They were in the Time Chamber, full of clocks and a new batch of Time-Turners.

"This way!" Scrimgeour shouted, leading them to a small office.

They locked themselves in.

"We have a moment I think." Hermione said, breathing heavily.

"What's a Bracommen?" Ginny asked.

"A creature that's on the verge of extinction. It basically looks like a massive brain, and it's been dying out for years because it's food supply, which is human brains, is drying up because we can fend them off now. They can only get the very old or very young, and most of the time that only sustains them a couple of hours." Hermione explained.

Ginny had no time to marvel over this, as the door blasted open, revealing Voldemort.

"_Avada Kedavra_!" he bellowed. The spell shot over Ginny's head as she ducked, and Hermione blasted Voldemort with a stinging hex.

He stumbled, and they ran past him, through a door leading to the entrance hall, which immediately spun, and they chose the next door.

"Hermione…" Ginny began.

It was the Hall of Prophecy. Where they had been chased on that hellish night two years ago by a dozen Death Eaters. The door flew open.

"_Reducto_!" they all yelled, and shelves and prophecies fell at the Dark Lord. Curses were fired at them as they dashed through the chamber, and came to a skidding halt at the end of the cavernous hall.

"We're trapped!" Umbridge moaned. Voldemort then appeared before them, looking triumphant.

They were cornered, and there was no way to escape.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The battle was still raging in the Atrium. Curses bounced around the room, setting things on fire and defeating wizards. Dobby glared at his former master and blew him away with a blast of his hand. Hagrid was taking the fight to the enemy, his fists and spells doing more damage than ever before. Moody and Tonks had both been hit, but Tonks was still going, while Moody was bleeding from the side at her feet. Lupin was locked in combat with Greyback, who had just ripped apart three Ministry Aurors. Wood was blasting vampires, but needed either a stake, garlic, holy water or strong sunlight to stop them. Then, it hit him.

"_Lumos Solem_!"

Sunlight burst from his wand, incinerating several vampires. Neville and Luna were doing a good back to back effort, blasting Patronuses at Dementors. Madam Rosmerta was battling with Ulic. Mrs Weasley was fighting Narcissa Malfoy, while Mr Weasley was fighting Lucius Malfoy. Dolohov was sending streams of curses into the Order's ranks, earning him Aberforth's ire, who blasted Dolohov with an impediment jinx. Winky then joined forces with Dobby, creating a magical barrier that blasted any werewolf that went for them. McGonagall, Sprout, Flitwick, Slughorn and Rita were keeping the Inferi back with waves of fire. Cho and Krum were locked in combat with the two Lestrange brothers. Fred and George were doing what they could do keep Demagoth getting any further into the building. Bill and Fleur were taking it to the enemy, a joint force of Bludgeoning Hexes and Impediment jinxes keeping the Death Eaters back. Drakul was flying around, sinking his teeth into whoever attacked a vampire. He then saw Percy Weasley. Smiling, he leapt for the young man.

Percy blasted another Dementor with a Patronus, a gazelle, and turned to face the next threat. It was worse than he realised. Count Drakul landed, grinning horribly.

"_Lumos Solem_!" he yelled.

Unlike the other vampires, nothing happened.

"_Incendio_!"

Still nothing happened.

"_Aguamenti_!"

Still nothing. Drakul was laughing.

"Please! I'm the leader of all vampires! Nothing like that is going to work on me!"

"_Avada Kedavra_!" Percy yelled.

The curse slammed into Drakul, and Percy's heart leapt. Drakul then started laughing.

"Boy, I'm a vampire! I'm un-dead! Nothing can stop me now!"

The vampire then sprang at Percy. Before Percy could do anything, Drakul's razor sharp fangs were slicing into him, and blood was pouring forth.

"Percy!" Mrs Weasley yelled in horror.

The third Weasley boy fell to the ground, and Mrs Weasley wailed in despair.

"My son!"

The Weasley's all then fired Incendio Tria at the vampire. The flames picked him up and propelled him over to where Demagoth was still struggling to get in.

"That'll be a bruise." Drakul hissed, feeling the tender parts of his body where he had hit the wall.

"Tough these Weasleys." Demagoth commented.

Mrs Weasley was struggling to get to her son. Fred could hardly believe it. His brother had been a right royal pain in the backside, but he had come through for his family, right at the very end. It wasn't fair! And his poor mother…

Mrs Weasley reached her son.

"Percy!" she wailed.

He was already dead. Then, a curse knocked her flying, and she fell to the ground, unconscious. Galvanised by the death of another Order member, the enemy increased their attack. They all surged forward, and Tonks was knocked out by a stunner. Madam Rosmerta was then blasted by Ulic's wand, and she slammed into the wall, defeated. Lupin was thrown into the wall by Greyback, and he was defeated. A well placed curse from the Lestrange brothers brought down a distraught Hagrid.

Firenze looked sadly at his comrades. There were no two ways about it: the Order was losing. Voldemort just had too many forces to combat. And yet there was still no sign of the Dark Lord. Where was he? Disregarding this, Firenze took aim with his bow, and fired an arrow right into a goblin. Trelawney was firing Patronuses at an extraordinary rate, her moth shaped spell blasting into Dementors with vigour. Madam Pomfrey was helping the Divination teacher, blasting the Inferi that were attacking.

"Poppy! Light my arrows!" Firenze yelled.

The nurse did as instructed, and Firenze's arrows caught light. He then started pulling out his tail hair. He tied many flaming arrows together in a net, placed them in a bow, and fired them. The arrows shot through the air, and formed a net as they fell to the ground, igniting several Inferi, and making three Death Eater's robes catch fire. Firenze then picked the spear from his back, ignited it, then charged at the enemy. Many were knocked aside as Firenze charged. McNair spotted this and fired a Killing Curse at him. Firenze avoided this, and threw the spear. It caught the hood of McNair's robes, and pinned him to the wall. Then, a Crippling curse, the same spell Hermione had been hit with by Dolohov in the Department of Mysteries slammed into the centaur, halting his attack.

The wall of flame the teachers and Rita had been creating collapsed suddenly when a hex blasted Sprout into the wall. Another spell hit Rita, leaving only three behind. Slughorn tried to hold the enemy attacks with a large shield charm, but he was caught by a stunner and collapsed. Flitwick and McGonagall fired spells at random, trying to fall back, but then two more curses put a stop to them too.

The Order was losing ground, and Voldemort's forces were on the verge of winning.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ron flipped the table up, catching the spell. Bella was firing again. They took it in turns to throw spells around the edge of the table. They were sure it wasn't going to last for long. Harry then felt a roaring pain, but he couldn't identify it right now.

"Come out and play, Potter!" Bella cackled.

They both surged over the tale and fired a spell at her, but she caught them both easily.

"_Avada Kedavra_!" she screeched, and they both ducked.

"We can't stop her Harry." Ron warned.

"I know."

Then, the table blew apart. Ron fired another spell at Bella, who caught it easily.

"_Spirit Sepero_!"

The golden spell slammed into Ron, and Ron fell. He looked perfectly all right. What had she done to him?

"_Avada Kedavra_!"

Harry rolled away from the curse.

"Bella, get lost!"

"Not today, Potter! We're winning this war!"

Harry blew a raspberry, then fired Sectumsempra at her.

"You dare use Snape's spells against me? By the way, he isn't happy with your little friend. The loss of his hand quite offended him."

Harry ignored this, and blasted a stunner at her. She blocked easily.

"_Crucio_!" she screeched.

The spell hit Harry full force, and she cackled with mirth.

"Goodbye Harry Potter. Say hello to your dear, mudblood mother for me."

She raised her wand, and Harry was going to be hit by it. He did the first spell that came into his mind.

"_Aguamenti_!"

The jet of water crashed into her, sending her crashing into the lift doors. Harry then used a Conjuring spell to create a massive steel door, then fainted.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"A valiant effort, but ultimately, futile." Voldemort purred.

"_Locomotor_!" Ginny yelled, pointing her wand at one of the massive shelves containing various prophecies. They all jumped behind it and used it as a shield as Voldemort started firing spells through the shelves to try and get to them.

"Oh, this is ridiculous. _Destructo_!"

The shelve then shattered, having been blown apart by Voldemort.

"RUN!" Ginny ordered, and the four took flight.

They burst into the Space Chamber again, only to be confronted by Severus Snape, complete with a brand new silver hand.

"_Avada Kedavra_!" he yelled.

Hermione summoned Saturn into the path of the spell, preventing it getting any further.

"You are on probation!" Umbridge screeched.

Snape stared at her in confusion.

"_Stupefy_!" Ginny shouted.

The Death Eater fell down.

"Probation?" Scrimgeour asked.

"It was the first thing that popped into my mind." Umbridge snarled defensively.

"Move!" Hermione urged as the door was blasted apart, revealing Voldemort.

They shot through the Space Chamber, avoiding Voldemort's spells, and emerged into the Entrance Chamber, which immediately changed position. Hermione led the others through another door. They were back in the Death Chamber. They dashed along a corridor, and into an office with three doors.

"Which one?" Umbridge demanded.

They headed for the one opposite them. Just before they got there, something materialised in front of them. Voldemort.

"_Avada Kedavra_!" he yelled.

The green spell shot over their heads. They ran to another door, but he appeared there. They ran away from him and were confronted by him again. Hermione concentrated. A small, tabby cat appeared in her place. Voldemort laughed.

"You think a cat will stop me?"

Ginny then concentrated and turned into a crimson barn owl. Voldemort cackled and turned into a giant cobra. Then, the other two transformed back into humans, and blasted Voldemort into the air. They then flew through the door.

"You're Animagi?" Scrimgeour asked in awe.

"Yes. It's the first time we've transformed however." Hermione said as they galloped down the stone tiers to the dais.

They stopped at the bottom, and barely avoided another killing curse. They turned to see Voldemort coming slowly down to them.

"Your race is run. Time for you to leave this world. _Avada Kedavra_!"

The green spell narrowly missed them all. He raised his wand again, when something very strange happened. A large, black, hairy shape leapt into Voldemort, sending the Dark Lord sprawling to the ground. A flash followed, and the shape ran away. Voldemort growled, then started to descend to the Minister's level. They all started to fire spells at Voldemort. Umbridge fired a stunner, and Voldemort flashed up a shield charm. The spell bounced back and hit it's originator. She collapsed.

"_Crucio Tria_!" he shouted.

Hermione, Ginny and Scrimgeour were all hit by the curse at once. Voldemort upped the power behind it, and Hermione and Ginny fainted. Scrimgeour was the only one left standing.

"You're nothing more than a murderer." Scrimgeour said defiantly.

"Indeed? However, it will not matter after today. I will be in charge."

"There will be treason within the week of you taking charge. And I will never hand the throne over to you."

"You won't need to. Just die in the knowledge that I now have your throne. _Avada Kedavra_!"

The green spell blasted into the Minister, who collapsed to the ground. Voldemort then turned to the two girls, who had just woken.

"Now, for Potter's two Amazon bodyguards. I should kill you. But I have something else in mind for you. The Imperius Curse won't work on you. But this will."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry shook his head to clear it. He then got up and checked Ron. His friend was still alive, but he couldn't get any response from him. Harry vanished the door, and pointed his wand at the prone figure of Bella.

"Surely you will not kill someone who can't defend themselves Potter?"

Harry spun to the stairwell, where Voldemort and Snape were standing.

"You see? Coward." Snape hissed.

"She would do the same."

"So you will stoop to her level?" Voldemort asked snidely.

Harry snarled.

"If you're going to kill me, just do it."

"Not today Potter. I want you to know how badly you were beaten. _Evevrate_!"

Bella woke up, shaking her head.

"We could take over now. But that is for another day I think. Good day Potter."

With that, the three Disapparated. Why hadn't they attacked? Harry had a bad feeling about this.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few minutes later, Harry burst into the Department of Mysteries. He had got here by the stairs, not going through the Atrium, fearing what he would find there. He quickly saw the damage that had been done in the Entrance Chamber. Playing on a hunch, he entered the Death Chamber. The room was in a mess, things shattered and broken and smoking. He dreaded to think what sort of a state the other rooms were in, and dreaded further the state Ginny and Hermione were in. He emerged into the tiered room, a place of painful memories, and ran down the stairs. Ginny and Hermione were hanging from the ceiling, bound in magical ropes that were glowing scarlet. They were both screaming.

"_Finite Incantatem_!"

The ropes dropped the two girls, and Harry rushed to them. He bent down, and lifted Ginny up. Hermione picked herself up.

"I'm sorry Harry. We failed. Voldemort came. He was too powerful." Hermione moaned.

"It's not your fault Hermione. I should have known he would come after Scrimgeour personally. Where is Scrimgeour?"

"Over there. Voldemort got him." Ginny said, her voice quavering.

Harry shook his head.

"What were those rope things?" he asked, still cradling Ginny.

"Normal ropes at first. But then he bewitched them so Crucio would go through them. We were trapped in the Cruciatus curse. He made it into a set of ropes." Hermione explained.

Harry shook his head. He saw Umbridge, out of it.

"She dead?" he asked hopefully.

"No. Tried stunning Voldemort, he deflected it back into her." Ginny said, tears falling from her eyes.

"Damn." Harry muttered, picking the other two up.

They had failed. Voldemort had not taken over the Ministry, but he had killed the Minister. Now they were all in trouble.

"Harry, where's Ron?" Hermione asked in concern.

"Back in Scrimgeour's office. Bella did something to him. I can't wake him."

"What was the spell?" Hermione asked worriedly.

"Spirit Sepero." Harry answered.

"No." Hermione moaned.

"What?" Harry asked.

"That spell does exactly what it says. It separates your spirit from your body. Your body survives, but your spirits gone, trapped in the spirit world."

Harry swayed.

"He's dead?" he asked, dreading the answer.

"No. His spirit is missing though."

"Will he survive?"

"I don't know. What I do know, is that if he is ever going to be Ron again, we need Ron's spirit to keep fighting. If it can fight through the entire spirit world, he can get back and rejoin his body."

Harry shook his head. So, he had technically lost Ron.

"Can we help him?"

"No."

Harry blinked away sudden tears. Then, he heard someone calling.

"Harry?"

Harry looked up, and saw Tonks coming towards him. She looked terrible. Her face was covered in soot, sweat and tears. Her hair had reverted back to it's natural mousy brown. Her robes were ripped, and she had large cuts over her body.

"Tonks. You look terrible."

"I feel it too. But you three aren't much better. Scrimgeour dead?"

"Yeah. They couldn't beat Voldemort. Who can?" Harry asked dully.

"Never mind that. It's over. Voldemort, Bella and Snape appeared in the lobby ten minutes ago, and told them all to retreat. They've all gone."

"So it's over?" Harry asked, daring to feel relief.

"Who did we get?" Ginny asked.

"If you mean Death Eaters, no one. We just got the infantry."

Harry shook his head. Umbridge was now awake and looked happy about something. Harry didn't have time for her.

"Who did we lose?" Hermione asked warily.

"Two. Madame Maxime's dead, and so's Percy."

Ginny shrieked, and swayed alarmingly before Harry caught her.

"Who?" Harry croaked.

"Silvermane and Drakul. But that's not all. It's going to take months to recover Harry. We're all too badly wounded. Loads got hit by Unforgivables, and they're all in too much pain. A couple got smacked by the Crippling Curse, so they're out of it."

"And?"

"It's Molly. She won't respond to anyone. She's just sitting there, a shell. She's given up. Cant handle the fact that one of her family's dead."

Harry swore. They all deserved to die now for what they had done to Mrs Weasley.

"Anything else?" Harry asked.

"Oh yes. The worst news. With Scrimgeour's death, the Senior Undersecretary's and Junior Assistants should take charge. But they're all dead. Save one."

With a feeling of dread, Harry realised who the new Minister for Magic was. Turning, he looked at Dolores Umbridge, the new Minister for Magic, gloating with glee. Dolores Umbridge was now the Minister for Magic.

**Told you things went tits up. Poor Percy has copped it (see, I bumped off the right Weasley, not poor Fred like JK did), as has Madame Maxime.**

**Harry feeling their pain will be explained either in Revenge of Darkness or the final story, which would give far too much away if I told you the title of. Besides, I havent fully decided on it myself.**

**The ropes Voldemort put Ginny and Hermione into where the same that General Grievous put Shaak Ti in (the best Star Wars character ever!), in during the Clone Wars cartoon during Coruscant's siege.**

**Scrimgeour is dead, and Umbridge is in charge, which cant be good.**

**How will the Order rwecover? What will happen to the wizarding world with that evil old witch in charge?**

**Please review, and read on!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

Chapter Twenty Five

Spirit World

Ron Weasley felt very odd. One minute he had been fighting Bellatrix Lestrange in the Minister for Magic's office with Harry. Now, he didn't have a clue where he was.

Where he was, he didn't have a clue. It was a very strange place. Things looked just the same as before. Except they were now all grey. How odd. Ron couldn't see Harry, or Bella. He left the Minister's office. Heading up the stairs, he saw that he too, was grey, in fact a more pearly white. He felt strangely weightless, like there was no gravity in the world. Emerging into the Atrium, he saw several of the Ministry Aurors, and more importantly Madame Maxime and Percy. Ron rushed to them. Maybe they knew what had happened.

"Madame Maxime! Percy!"

Percy turned, and his white complexion went grey.

"Ron! They didn't get you too?"

Ron looked at his brother in confusion.

"What do you mean?" he asked nervously.

"Are you dead?" Maxime asked.

"I hope not." Ron said sincerely.

Then, something dawned on him.

"This is the Dead Realm?"

"No. This, little bro, is the dividing line between living and death. This is where you come before you go into the Afterlife."

"Meaning you two are dead?" Ron asked in dread.

"Yes. We're waiting to pass on." Percy explained.

"Then I'm dead too." Ron moaned.

"I do not theenk so." Maxime said.

Ron looked at them in confusion.

"I'm not dead, but everyone else in this realm is?"

"I think so. This is what they study in the Department of Mysteries. This is the key of how some people become ghosts and some don't." Percy explained.

"Meaning?"

"People who are ghosts, spirits, ghouls and poltergeists normally have unfinished business. For most ghosts that unfinished business is life. So, they struggle through the Spirit Realm, to where they wish to wander as ghosts, and then try to leave." Percy explained.

"How do you know this?" Ron asked in amazement.

"Comes as part of the package when you get here. As you were blasted here by a spell rather than actually dying, you didn't get it, meaning your body is still alive. It's all very confusing." Percy said.

Ron sat down and sighed.

"Tell me about it. So, basically, I've been blown here by Bella, and I'm not dead, it's just my spirit that's here and I'm not waiting to be processed into the Afterlife?"

Maxime nodded.

"So, zere is steel a chance zat you can eescape ze spirit realm."

Excitement coursed through Ron. He would be able to go back to Hermione…

"How do I do it?"

"Haven't ze foggiest." Maxime said lamely.

Percy grinned.

"The answer is in the Department of Mysteries."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The three went to the Department of Mysteries, floating through everything as if nothing was there. They had no idea of what was going on in the wider world. They had no idea of how the battle was going, and they hadn't found anyone to ask yet. It was the strangest thing that had ever happened to Ron. He didn't have the faintest idea of how to get out of this situation.

"So, they study this in here?" Ron asked his brother.

"Yes. They dedicate themselves to finding out the mysteries that surround death itself."

"Do they look for ways to stop it?" Ron asked.

"I theenk not. To be immortal goes against nature. Eet ees an abomination of life if you leeve past your sell by date. To be immortal creates echoes, and zey damage magic by it's fluctuations." Maxime said.

"So, you're saying that if Voldemort, god forbid, finds a way to become immortal, he'll eventually destroy magic?" Rona asked in awe.

"Yes. Eet ees most unnatural to continue existence after ze time of your death. Eef, as you are trying to do, are stuck in leembo, eet does not create an echo. You are trying to get back to your body, which, een it's state, is creating echoes, spreading outwards, harming mageec."

Ron shook his head. They entered the Death Chamber. Hermione should be in here somewhere…

"In this form, you can't see the people still in the Life realm. You can't communicate them. So, the only way you'll be able to see Hermione is if she dies."

Ron shuddered, but his gaze was drawn to the dais in the centre of the room, to the veil where Sirius had disappeared through. It wasn't a veil any longer. Now, it was a massive portal, glowing white, with a sinister hooded figure guarding the entrance. He had long, rattling breaths, and was admitting people into the vortex one by one.

"That's the guy we need to see." Percy said, though he looked apprehensive.

The figure admitted another person, and turned to them all.

"Name?" he rattled.

Ron shuddered. His voice was like death itself.

"Who are you?" Percy asked.

"I am the Gatekeeper. I decide who goes on into the Afterlife."

Percy and Maxime nodded.

"Well, we're dead, but my brother Ron here isn't. He just got blown here by a spell." Percy explained.

The Gatekeeper looked at Ron, who trembled.

"He is not dead." The Gatekeeper stated.

"We know. We're wondering how you get him from the Spirit World back to the Life Realm." Percy said.

The Gatekeeper struggled with the question, then sat down to think. He muttered to himself, in a language that sounded heavily like Greek.

"There is a way. You must go to where your body will be laid to rest. Your journey will not be easy. You will need to deal with the Kath Hounds, the servants of the Dahaka to get out and to your destination."

"What's the Dahaka?" Ron asked nervously.

"A monstrous creature, that guards the Spirit World. It will not leave you alone. You must get past it to escape."

"Can it kill me?" Ron asked.

"No. But, it can blow you through the vortex, and then you will be gone from existence, and your body will die."

Ron paled.

"But, ee can get out?" Maxime asked.

"Yes. If he hurries. The Dahaka and his Kath Hounds are not to be trifled with. You must be deadly serious in this undertaking, and must never stop. If you do, you will be brought back here."

"Why are you willing to help me?" Ron asked curiously.

"Because I am doomed to this miserable existence, passing people through the portal to the Afterlife by the Dahaka. It's the most boring job in existence and it drives me mad. The Dahaka controls this World, and I would dearly love to see him brought low."

"So, I can get out, if I go quick enough?" Ron checked, excitement running through him.

"Indeed."

Ron smiled at the Gatekeeper, who nodded in return.

"Cant these two come with me?" Ron asked.

Maxime answered before the Gatekeeper.

"No, we cannot. We are dead. Ve must move on, you see? Eet ees our time. We will go on to ze Afterlife and see vat awaits us."

Ron frowned. Percy ruffled his hair.

"Good luck bro."

Ron smiled at his brother.

"You weren't so bad in the end." He said sadly.

Percy shrugged.

"I could have been good from the off. I wasn't, and now I've reaped my reward."

Ron hugged his brother and Maxime. The Gatekeeper sniffed audibly.

"I'll be seeing you." Ron said.

"Don't come and see us too soon." Percy said.

Ron grinned, and ran away from the portal. Percy and Maxime turned to the Gatekeeper, who was sobbing.

"Touching. Get in wi' ye!"

The two stepped into the vortex, as Ron dashed, spirit like, from the Ministry and begun his long walk north.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ron went on for days. He didn't need to eat, sleep or do anything else in this state, so made good time. It was definitely his weirdest adventure ever. He didn't see many souls over the days, only a couple. He knew that to reach Hogwarts, he would need to deal with the Dahaka. And in this form, he couldn't do magic. He would worry about that when he came to it. The spirit world was an exact replica of the Life Realm, but all was grey, and nothing was there apart from the spirits that occasionally sauntered past on their way to the Department of Mysteries in the Ministry. He reached somewhere, he estimated Manchester, when he heard barking. Turning, he saw several dogs bearing towards him. These were unlike any dogs he had ever seen. They were long and lanky, their teeth oversized, and had long flowing manes. They looked exactly like a cross between a dog and a lion. Except for one difference. Their eyes were terrible. Gouged out, all that was there was a small, red jewel. These had to be the Dahaka's Kath Hounds. The Dahaka must know that someone was trying to escape his world, and he didn't like it. Ron knew he had no chance of defeating them, unable to do magic and unsure what would happened if he tried to fight them hand to hand. He didn't want a shrivelled and dismembered soul. Inhaling, he ran on, his pace furious. He crossed the country at tremendous speeds. The entire run, the Kath Hounds were snapping at his heels.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He reached Hogwarts four spirit days after the Battle of the Ministry. Spirit days were just the same as normal days, so there was little difference. He was exhausted. He had been running for hours. He didn't need the normal human requirements, but he still felt pain, despite the form he was in. He resumed his race to the castle. He needed to find out all that had happened. What was going on? He burst into the Entrance Hall, ghostlike though it was, and hurtled up to the first floor and the hospital wing. Hermione would surely have wanted to move him there. Or, he dreaded the thought, had she went to Krum, convinced he would never wake up? Emerging into the Hospital Wing, the barking of the Kath Hounds close behind him, Ron saw his body, grey like himself, even the hair. He assumed this would change when he entered his body. He charged towards his body, when a massive invisible wall sent him crashing to the ground. The Kath Hounds surrounded Ron, snapping their teeth and growling. Then, Ron heard heavy footsteps. Turning to the door, he saw a nightmarish creature. This had to be the Dahaka. Ten foot tall, pitch black, glowing, crimson eyes, jagged spikes running down it's back, a wolfish face, a mauled, doglike nose, massive, dripping fangs, foot long claws and a nasty attitude summed the creature up nicely.

Ron quaked with fear.

_Did you think I was going to let someone leave my world, the world __**I**__ command, without trying to stop him?_

The creature's mouth did not move, so Ron assumed the creature was thinking these words at him.

"I'm just trying to get back to my body." Ron said.

_Boo hoo. You will not proceed further than this._

Ron glared at the Dahaka.

"Yes I will. I'm going back into my body, whether you like it or not."

The Dahaka laughed, a deep, grating, booming thing that made Ron's hair stand up on end.

_You cannot escape me. I am the Dahaka, ruler of the Spirit World! My power in this realm is infinite! And I will not allow anyone out of my realm. If you go back to the portal now, I will forget this and let you move on peacefully._

Ron snorted.

"Listen. It's not a question of want. It's need. I need to get back into my body. I need to find out how the war's going. I need Hermione."

_How touching. Do you think I care what you want or need? What is it to me if a war is raging in your realm? Just means more business for me. I look forward to meeting this Lord Voldemort._

Ron snarled.

"I'm getting out of here." Ron promised.

The Dahaka laughed again.

_Your chances are less than zero. However, I am willing to compromise._

Ron paled.

"What?" he asked suspiciously.

_I challenge you to a duel. Spirit weapons. If you defeat me, you go back into your body, no questions asked. If I defeat you, you go to the vortex, no questions asked._

"So, you want a fight?" Ron asked nervously.

_Certainly. If you are willing._

Ron grimaced.

"Fine. I'll fight you."

_Excellent! It's so long since I've had a duel. The last time must have been when dear Grindewald was wrecking your world. Bloke called Dumbledore got blasted through. He beat me, so I honoured my agreement. Pick three weapons, bar a wand. No wands here. Magic doesn't work in the same way anyway._

Ron thought for a moment.

"A sword, a gun and an axe."

The Dahaka obliged, and created his own weapons.

_Shall we begin?_

Picking up the sword, Ron dashed at his opponent, and the fight for Ron's spirit and life begun.

**Ron is traped in the Spirit Realm and is fighting the Dahaka, the ruler of the realm, which cant be good. The Dahaka is based off the thing of the same name from Prince of Persia II, which I still havent completed I might add. An invincibility cheat would not go amiss.**

**Will Ron escape from the Dahaka? Keep reading!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

Chapter Twenty Six

Dictatorship

Harry looked sadly at Mrs Weasley. She was just lying there, in her hospital bed, staring into space. She couldn't handle the fact that one of her babies, one of her boys, was dead, even if he had been the worst of the lot. She hadn't responded to anything, none of Mr Weasleys attempts to reach her, none of her sons attempts to get through to her.

The rest of the family had been dealing with their grief in different ways. Mr Weasley had been found, the night previous, sobbing his heart out to the Whomping Willow. Hermione had taken him back inside. Bill and Charlie had been found choking back tears for the last few days. Fleur had been upset too. Fred and George were living with unimaginable guilt, having been the ones who had so frequently tormented their brother. They had admitted at the end, Percy wasn't such a bad guy after all. Ginny had turned to Harry to help deal with her grief. She didn't like the fact that he was dead, but she had secretly admitted to Harry that, while it hurt her, it didn't hurt her as much as Ron lying, motionless up in the hospital wing.

Harry and Hermione too were sorry about Percy and Maxime's death. Hermione felt they should have foreseen it. Harry felt as though it was his fault.

And then of course there was Ron. Mrs Weasley was dealing with this by being locked up inside herself. Mr Weasley had dealt with it by talking to his son, though Ron had no inkling anything was happening. Bill and Fleur had been seen doing all sorts of odd spells, to no effect. Eventually, Bill had stormed out in frustration and Fleur had resorted to cursing insects outside. Charlie had brought Ron all his things, in an attempt to bring Ron back. Fred and George were still living in terrible guilt, having always picked on Ron, despite the fact that they cared very much for their two younger siblings. Ginny once again relied on Harry, and he was only too glad to hold her and comfort her. She was doing the same to Harry after all. Hermione meanwhile was moping about, throwing herself into her work, or otherwise spilling all sorts of secrets to Ron's prone figure.

Harry meanwhile, had to deal with the Order. Two deaths, and many critical wounds. Madam Pomfrey assured him that they would all be up in about in a week or two, but admitted it would be December at the very least before they were all back to optimum conditions. Then, there was the Ministry. Harry felt sick every time he thought about it. Umbridge was taking over. It was fast becoming a dictatorship. Todays new decree:

_By Order of the Minister for Magic_

_**Emergency Decree Number Twelve**_

_The Ministry now has the power to arrest anyone, and hold them for a period of up to five months without trial or explanation. Anyone going against this rule has no rights, and it is then the right of Aurors to use the Cruciatus Curse to get their information._

_Signed: Dolores Jane Umbridge, Minister for Magic_

It was sickening what the Ministry was becoming. Rita Skeeter had been furious the day previous, as Umbridge had released another decree:

_By Order of the Minister for Magic_

_**Emergency Decree Number Eleven**_

_The Ministry of Magic now has the power to take over the media and the media is henceforth allowed to print only what is approved by the Minister for Magic. Any infringement on this ban will result in the closing of that particular branch of media, and the arrest and imprisonment of the writer for up to six months without trial or explanation._

_Signed: Dolores Jane Umbridge, Minister for Magic_

Umbridge was steadily transforming the Ministry into a dictatorship, and there was nothing that could be done about it. Harry couldn't understand why no one but the Order understood what was happening. Harry had a bad feeling about all of this. With most of the staff in the hospital wing, the children in the school where given a week off. Harry didn't like the rumours that were coming from the Ministry guards that could still complete their jobs. Vocal detractors of Umbridge were found a few days later, bloodied and beaten. Amos Diggory had staggered back to Hogwarts one night, his glasses smashed, cuts all over his face, his eyes swollen, his teeth knocked out and goodness knows what else. He was still in the hospital wing. Members of the Order who were in the Ministry were finding it hard to get anything done, and were being tailed by Umbridge's loyal Aurors. Umbridge had taken complete command of the Wizengamot, and even now there were whispers that she was dealing violently with anyone who dared say they preferred Dumbledore to her. Her loyal supporters were enforcing her will in every quadrant, and of course, due to the injuries, the Order was unable to act.

Hermione came home the next day, back from a spying mission to the Ministry in her cat form, and announced some bad news. Umbridge was pushing for an Enabling Act. Harry, who had never studied history, didn't know what this meant, however McGonagall and a few more who had studied history knew what that meant.

"If she passes that Harry, she can pass any law herself. It will make her dictator in all but name." Hermione said grimly.

"But, she'll never get all the Wizengamot votes for that." Bill said confidently.

"Oh she'll get them Bill. Mark my words." McGonagall said from her bed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rita Skeeter was not happy. Umbridge had stopped her report on Voldemort being published. Saying it was against the public mood. Rita had fled before she could be arrested. She was walking resolutely to the hospital wing, where poor Madam Pomfrey had to deal with all the injuries. Harry, Ginny and Hermione had taken up residence there during the day. Now, even Mr Weasley was in there, suffering deep depression. Fred and George were in there too, the same reason as their father. This war was getting to all of them. What was more, there had been several werewolf attacks in the night, followed up by a few vampire attacks to round it all off. She entered, and saw Harry reading the _Daily Prophet_. The look on his face assured Rita that it was not good news.

"What now?"

Apparently too disgusted to speak, Harry chucked the paper to her. It had terrible news splashed across the front page.

_**Wizengamot Fire!**_

_It is with great regret that Minister for Magic announces that the Wizengamot, the wizard high court, has caught fire in the new building due to be reopened next week rather than being inside the Ministry. Unfortunately, many members of the Wizengamot were there, moving into their new offices. Due to no security measures, persons were unsure of what to do in the events of a fire, and the automatic defence mechanisms shut the door and activated the Anti Disapparation jinx, trapping people inside. Only Minister for Magic Dolores Umbridge and three others have survived this horrific accident._

Rita sat down, shaking.

"Umbridge is behind this, she has to be." She whispered.

"Of course she is. She knows she would never get the Enabling Act passed, so she just wiped them all out to ensure she had full power. She's been planning this since she took over." Hermione snarled.

"I told you she would get the power to pass the Enabling Act." McGonagall moaned.

Then, Filch, the miserable caretaker entered.

"Owl for you Potter!" he barked, handing the letter to Harry.

Harry glared at the caretaker, who hastily retreated. Harry glowered even further at the letter he had been handed. He knew what this was. He opened it, dreading what he would find inside.

_By Order of the Minister for Magic_

_**Emergency Decree Number Thirteen**_

_The Minister for Magic now has all the power afforded by the passing of the Enabling Act. Due to the Ministry being in a state of war, the Minister now has the power to pass any law he/she pleases without reference to anyone else._

_Signed: Dolores Jane Umbridge, Minister for Magic_

"That's it then. She's taking complete control, the stupid woman." Ginny snarled.

"We need to stop her." Bagman moaned.

Harry sent a bemused glance in his direction.

"We need to, yes. But we can't. Like it or not, Dolores Umbridge is now the ultimate power in this country."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry, Hermione and Ginny went to the Ministry next morning, backed up by Tonks, Kingsley and Mad-Eye. The mood in the castle had been dour. The students who had been taught by Umbridge knew what this meant. So, the six entered the Atrium, to see it bustling with reporters. Umbridge was standing on a hastily erected stage, flanked by her loyal supporters.

"I could hit her from here with an Unforgivable." Ginny muttered.

Harry quietened her, and looked at the wall beside him. Another new decree had been stuck up.

_By Order of the Minister for Magic_

_**Emergency Decree Number Fourteen**_

_The Ministry for Magic now has the power to negotiate peacefully with the Death Eaters. Anyone firing first will be arrested and tried for treason. This is an expansion of the Appeasement Bill. We are attempting to negotiate with the Dark Lord and anyone encouraging further conflict with the Dark Lord will be dealt with most severely for affecting the chances of peace._

_Signed: Dolores Jane Umbridge, Minister for Magic_

"That's going to get loads of people slaughtered." Harry stated.

"We know Potter. There aint much we can do about it however." Mad-Eye said mournfully.

Umbridge now was standing up and waiting to begin. Waving her hand for silence, she gave her stupid little cough, and begun.

"It is with my greatest regret that I announce a terrible deed that has been done to my person. This morning, I came into work early, to get some work done." She said sweetly.

People were all exchanging excited looks. Harry and the others exchanged disgusted looks.

"It was then, that there was an assassination attempt. A group of centaurs barged into my office and attempted to kill me!"

There were shocked gasps.

"Nonsense." Tonks snarled.

Hermione silenced her with a look, an expression of dread on her face.

"So, it is with the greatest and most sorrowful regret that I announce Emergency Decree Number Fifteen!"

Harry and the others turned to the wall, apprehensive.

_By Order of the Ministry for Magic_

_**Emergency Decree Number Fifteen**_

_The Ministry for Magic now has the power to lawfully arrest and detain in new concentration camps, all species that are sub or part human. The species included in this are: Werewolves, Centaurs, Merpeople, Vampires, Half-Giants, Half-Goblins and anything that is part human or is defined as having near human intelligence. Anyone disobeying this law will be executed for refusal to obey the laws of a nation at war._

_Signed: Dolores Jane Umbridge, Minister for Magic_

There was angry muttering and enraged shouting at this.

"She can't do that!" Kingsley squawked.

"Oh yes she can. She has the Enabling Act behind her." Harry said darkly.

Umbridge was smiling horribly.

"This is her racism coming right into the fore again!" Hermione shouted.

Harry however was watching Umbridge.

"Oh, silly me, I forgot this one too!" she said in her sickly sweet voice.

_By Order of the Ministry of Magic_

_**Emergency Decree Number Sixteen**_

_Anyone speaking out about the new regime is to be arrested and tried for treason after three years in Azkaban. Successful trials will be met with death by beheading._

_Signed: Dolores Jane Umbridge, Minister for Magic_

"That's impossible! She's going to try and sentence you to death for speaking out against her!" Moody yelled.

"Come on." Harry snarled.

They Disapparated, Umbridge answering questions in ecstasy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Things didn't improve with the next decree.

_By Order of the Ministry of Magic_

_**Emergency Decree Number Seventeen**_

_Henceforth, all Seers are placed under arrest and are to be held in Azkaban from now to the end of the war._

_Signed: Dolores Jane Umbridge, Minister for Magic_

When Professor Trelawney saw this, she went into hysterical fits of anger and abuse, causing Madam Pomfrey to shove out Harry, Hermione and Ginny while she calmed her colleague. Firenze, Lupin, Flitwick and Hagrid had all been furious with the passing of Number Fifteen, and had bellowed oaths, and had continued until Firenze had fallen out of his bed and had to be helped back in by Madam Pomfrey.

Harry was beginning to wonder how much bad news he could stand. He hadn't had any sleep in three days, as he had been spying on Diagon Alley, as the others were unable to do it, as they were still locked in the hospital wing. The school had still not resumed, and there were more attacks every day. Only two days ago another village, larger than any before, had been the result of a combined giant, Dementor, goblin, werewolf and vampire attack. He thus traipsed back to the room he shared with Ginny and laid down on the bed, when Ginny came bursting in. After giving him a quick kiss, she sat down and began her report.

"Any improvement?" Harry asked.

Ginny nodded.

"In everyone but mum and Ron. Even dad's went back to normal."

Harry smiled.

"Anything else?"

Ginny soured.

"Oh yes. She's passed another one."

Rather than going to the hospital wing, which now only had Mrs Weasley and Ron inside, they went to McGonagall's office. The Order was looking at another decree.

_By Order of the Ministry of Magic_

_**Emergency Decree Number Eighteen**_

_Henceforth, all pure blood families are to be arrested to prevent the use of them by fanatical groups._

_Signed: Dolores Jane Umbridge, Minister for Magic_

"She's arresting all the pure bloods?" Harry demanded.

"Oh yes. The Weasleys, the Macmillans, the Malfoys, the Crabbes, the Goyles and anyone else who is a pure blood family is to be arrested and locked away in Azkaban in an attempt to stop us and Voldemort using them." Lupin said.

He and the others of mixed heritage had decided to ignore Umbridge's decree and were refusing to acquiesce to the Ministry.

"But, we may have more trouble Harry." Flitwick said squeakily.

Harry groaned, as did the rest.

"I can't take much more bad news. What now?"

"Only this. The Minister knows where we all are. So, she's bound to pass a new law saying Hogwarts must be closed." Fred said, his face wearing a furious look.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He turned out to be quite right. It was passed the next day.

_By Order of the Ministry of Magic_

_**Emergency Decree Number Nineteen**_

_Henceforth, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is to be closed until further notice._

_Signed: Dolores Jane Umbridge, Minister for Magic_

Harry was wondering what Voldemort was thinking of all of this. He still continued his attacks, and the Ministry didn't seem to be doing anything about them. He probably thought this was all tremendously funny. Harry, for his part, was glad he was back with Ginny. He didn't think he would be able to manage at the moment if it hadn't been for her. His best friend was still just a mindless shell, his other best friend was distant with all of them and verging on depression, his adopted mother was still staring into space and all his efforts with the Order, that had been vaguely successful thus far, were being hampered by the new laws.

Then, the next day, another decree was passed, and Harry just gave up, sat down and refused to move for anyone, he was in such a bad mood.

_By Order of the Ministry of Magic_

_**Emergency Decree Number Twenty**_

_As of now, the Order of the Phoenix, the fanatical group that is affecting our chance for peace with the Dark Lord, is hereby branded an outlaw group and is to be disbanded immediately._

_Signed: Dolores Jane Umbridge, Minister for Magic._

Ginny found him a while later, and hugged him. He held her, unmoving. Surely things couldn't get any worse.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He had spoken too soon. They did. The next morning in fact, over breakfast. It was still full curiously. People were apparently ignoring Emergency Decree Number Nineteen. But twenty one was the worst yet. Harry's job of leading the Order was becoming more and more difficult with every new law the blasted woman passed. Twenty one was just the final jewel in her crown. And of course, people were unable to do anything about it as they were hampered by Emergency Decree Number Sixteen.

_By Order of the Ministry of Magic_

_**Emergency Decree Number Twenty One**_

_In light of the continuing attempts to de-stabilise a government at war, all half breed people at the concentration camps are to be sentenced to death._

_Signed: Dolores Jane Umbridge, Minister for Magic_

Harry was on the verge of tears when he read this. All those poor people were going to be executed, and he could do nothing about it, because of Decree Sixteen, and because the Order was still only at half strength.

The wizarding world had entered it's darkest hour yet.

**Umbridge is in charge and is quickly making the place into a totalitarian regime. Good at that isnt she?**

**The Enabling Act was passed by Hitler in 1933 which made him a dictator in all but name for those of you who havent studied History (best subject on the timetable, and one of the few that I can do, but I got a C for Maths! I was so happy! I normally get an F.)**

**What will be the evil old hag's next move? Read on to find out!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

Chapter Twenty Seven

Resurrection

Harry awoke with a start. Another bad dream. Another three actually. The first one was that Ron was fighting a massive dark creature. The second one was that one that was showing everything going to hell, the one he was having nightly. What did that mean? And of course, there was the dream that had been recurring more and more of late. The one about the Department of Mysteries. Not wanting to disturb Ginny, he started to move. Sighing, he got up, put on his dressing gown, and left the room.

A while later he was standing on top of the Astronomy Tower, where Snape had murdered Dumbledore. He stood for a while in the cool night air, resenting the mist that was blocking the sky. Damn Dementors. He just stood there, looking out into nothing. What did the dreams mean? The one with all the fire was happening every night now. It could only be prophesising bad news. Harry had learned to trust his dreams by now, as going to Godric's Hollow had given them the information about the vampires. And then of course, there was the one about the Department of Mysteries. What did that mean?

Suddenly, he heard a noise behind them, and span. It was only Ginny.

"Hey. I figured you'd be up here." She said, letting him draw her in.

"Sorry to wake you." He muttered.

"It wasn't you. It was the call of nature. And then I decided to come and see you."

He kissed her on the cheek, and looked out.

"Harry, what's wrong?" she asked.

He looked at her, wondering if he should tell her. Then, he decided. She was his girlfriend. She deserved to know.

"I keep having dreams about the Department of Mysteries."

"Like you did when we fought there?"

"No, they're different. I just, think I need to go there."

Ginny went white.

"Are-you-_insane_?" she hissed.

"No, not that I know of." He said.

"Have you forgotten her latest decree?"

That decree had appeared yesterday.

_By Order of the Ministry of Magic_

_**Emergency Decree Number Twenty Two**_

_As of now, no one but Ministry workers or reporters are allowed into the Ministry of Magic. Reporters are only allowed into the Atrium. Any infringement on this ban will result in execution for trying to steal the government's secrets._

_Signed: Dolores Jane Umbridge, Minister for Magic_

"We can transfigure ourselves, like your dad and the rest of them have been doing so they can get into work." Harry decided.

Ginny shook her head. Harry could see she was smiling.

"I take it nothing I can say will stop you?"

"Correct."

She shook her head again, and kissed him.

"Come on back to bed. We can go there in the morning."

She took his hand. Smiling in spite of himself, he did as he was told and followed her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The two left early next day, Harry turned into a tall, athletic looking man with green hair, which was meant to be the result of a spell gone wrong and Ginny a small, squat woman with black hair and a toothy smile. McGonagall had done brilliantly, and they entered the Ministry with ease. Seeing Tonks, this time transformed into a formidable looking old woman, they approached her. She and the others who worked at the Ministry had been changing their appearance all week since the last bout of decrees to prevent Umbridge from arresting them.

"Wotcher you two. Nice Harry." Tonks said.

"Thanks. We've got the cloak, can you get us in?"

"Of course."

As the two lovebirds donned the Invisibility cloak, they entered the newly repaired Department of Mysteries. Inside were Dawlish and Savage.

"Sorry, you can't go any further. Minister Umbridge's orders." Dawlish said.

Tonks frowned.

"And why not?"

"Because it's the site of a murder inquiry. Now, be on your way."

Tonks fumed and went back outside, the other two following her.

"What is there to have an inquiry about? He was killed by Voldemort, using Avada Kedavra. She was there!" Ginny shouted.

"Shut up! You're under the cloak!" Tonks growled.

"Oops."

They stopped in a small alcove.

"Right. This is what I'm going to do. I'll transform into a child and run in, say I'm looking for my daddy. You pair get in while I do it."

She then turned into a small blonde boy.

"Let's go."

She then dashed into the Department's entrance chamber.

"Sorry, kiddo, you can't go any further." Savage said, trying to stop Tonks.

"I need to see my daddy!" Tonks shouted, and broke free of Savage's grip. She dashed into the entrance chamber, opened the door of the Space Chamber and disappeared.

"Go after him. She'll have our heads." Dawlish warned.

"What part is she in?" Savage asked.

"Hall of Prophecies."

Savage nodded and disappeared, and ran off after Tonks. Harry and Ginny meanwhile slipped into the Death Chamber. The place had been repaired since the battle, as had the rest of the Ministry, but there was still the fact that there had now been two murders that had happened in this room. Taking off the cloak, Harry finished the transfiguration, and they started to head towards the dais, a place of painful memories for both of them.

After a while of looking around, Harry called a stop.

"Sorry, Ginny. I just felt I needed to be here." He explained.

"I understand. However, there's signs of someone living here. Food wrappers and the sorts. Want another look?"

So, they resumed their search, not sure what they were searching for. Ginny complained that she was turning into her mother. They definitely found signs of someone living there, including a small sort of basket, where a large dog might have curled up.

"What's this here for?" Harry asked.

Ginny shrugged.

"That reminds me, a large dog looking thing attacked Voldemort when we were fighting him."

Harry looked at her in concern. Then, a door opened, and they tensed. Then they saw who it was. Harry couldn't believe his eyes. It was impossible. It couldn't be. The man then came down to them, pulled them into a hug, and then burst out laughing. His laugh was very much like a bark.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Three people left the Department of Mysteries under the Invisibility Cloak, meeting Tonks outside the Ministry.

"Did you escape?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah, it was easy. Did you find what you were looking for Harry?"

"That and more." Harry said mysteriously.

Going down an alleyway, they whipped off the cloak. Tonks couldn't believe it either as she took them all back to Hogwarts.

**Who is this mysterious person they have brought back with them? Find out next chapter!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

Chapter Twenty Eight

Awakening

Ron staggered to his feet. This was the third day of the fight with the Dahaka, and the blasted creature still hadn't given up.

_I warned you. Soon now, you will be back at the vortex where you belong._

"Go to hell." Ron snarled, and charged at the beast again.

The beast swung its axe, trying to hit Ron, but Ron narrowly avoided, springing up beside the beast and crashing his sword into the beasts' massive body. The Dahaka growled in pain, swung it's tail, and Ron was thrown to the ground. Snarling, he leapt up again. This beast wasn't going to stop him seeing Hermione. Not if he could help it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione looked down at Ron sadly. It had been a week, and still no improvement. And now Harry and Ginny had disappeared somewhere too, so she was alone once again. She looked at the _Daily Prophet _in disgust. Umbridge had released another decree.

_By Order of the Ministry of Magic_

_**Emergency Decree Number Twenty Three**_

_Due to the threat posed by the subhuman groups, the Unforgivable Curses are now to be used to bring any being of part human heritage into custody._

_Signed: Dolores Jane Umbridge, Minister for Magic_

And under the news of the new decree was the death toll that had been caused at her concentration camp already. The half-human population hadn't been expecting it, and many had been rounded up before they could even attempt an escape. Now, half humans were pouring in from all over the country, to take refuge at Hogwarts, which was a bastion of safety against Umbridge's dictatorship. Hermione was surprised that the dear Minister hadn't launched an attack on the school, since no one in it were following her new laws. She supposed the stupid woman had enough to be getting on with dealing with Voldemort. Madam Pomfrey chose that moment to come bustling out of her office.

"Any change?" Hermione asked wearily.

"None. Molly still won't respond to anything, and Ron's spirit still hasn't gotten back to it's body. I'm getting seriously worried that he won't manage it."

"He will manage it." Hermione snapped.

Madam Pomfrey nodded sympathetically, and continued with her rounds. Hermione glanced down at her boyfriend. _Hurry up and wake up you, _she thought to him desperately.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ron was knocked to the ground yet again. He didn't fancy his chances if he kept this fight going much longer. The Dahaka was kicking his backside in. His spirit wouldn't be worth anything if this didn't end soon.

_You are no match for the Dahaka._

Ron just made a rude hand gesture at the beast, and attacked yet again. Firing his gun, he brought his sword behind it. The bullet lanced off the creature's armour, and the sword just tinged as it hit the beast. Then, the Dahaka moved. The beast prised the gun from Ron's fingertips, and crushed it. Swearing softly, Ron decided to go the evasive manoeuvres. Barely missing all of the Dahaka's attacks, Ron kept up his method of annoying the enemy rather than fighting him outright.

_I am losing patience boy. Do you tire of our game? Will you now concede defeat?_

Ron cursed, but then it hit him. The Dahaka ruled this realm. The only other living being here was the Gatekeeper, and they didn't like each other. So, the thing the Dahaka cared for most was, the Kath Hounds. Grinning, Ron rolled behind the Dahaka, picked up his axe dropped from earlier in the fight, and threw it at one of the Kath Hounds. The dog didn't stand a chance, as the axe cut into it's body. The Dahaka let out a terrible scream and dived for his pet. Then Ron plunged his sword into the fleshy surface beneath the beasts spikes. The Dahaka roared in pain and frustration. Ron smirked.

_Very good boy. You…have beaten me. Most impressive. What inspired you to go for the dog?_

"I figured that's what you care for most in the world. Same as I care for my loved ones most."

The Dahaka laughed, a deep booming sound.

_Very good indeed. Perhaps your enemies have underestimated you if they believe you will fall easily when your loved ones are in danger. I will honour our agreement. You may go back to your body._

Ron grinned at the Dahaka, who picked itself up.

_And tell Voldemort I will be expecting him. Something makes me think that if you and your friends all care as much for each other as you seem to do for them, his days must be numbered. And I look forward to meeting the girl who has so thoroughly captured you heart._

Ron grinned.

"And I look forward to seeing her again."

The Dahaka nodded, and the invisible wall in front of Ron's body was lowered.

"Hermione, here I come."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione hated this. She was staring at Ron, desperate for him to make any movement at all. Then, abruptly he did. His eyes flickered, and warmth spread to the hand she was holding. He opened his eyes and gave her a baleful glance.

"Hi."

Hermione didn't bother with words and threw herself on her boyfriend, kissing him.

"About time!" she exclaimed happily.

He hugged her.

"What've I missed?" he asked.

"Never mind that, I'm just glad you're awake at last. We've all been so worried!"

Ron grinned at her bashfully.

"I agree."

They turned to see Mrs Weasley getting up and out of bed. She smiled at them.

"What time do you call this?" Hermione asked ecstatically.

"I've come to terms with Percy's death. And now that Ron's back, I have my family all together once again."

Ron smirked at his mother.

"Ready to face the big bad world?"

"More than ever." Hermione and Mrs Weasley said in unison.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry, Ginny, Tonks and a large dog entered the Entrance Hall. McGonagall was in a full fledged argument with Filch about something or other. The Weasleys, those that weren't in the hospital wing, were watching with interest.

"You are on probation!" McGonagall shouted, and Filch stormed off, huffing.

"Christ, I'm turning into Umbridge." McGonagall moaned.

Harry grinned.

"Hello Professor." He said.

"Hello you three. Harry, I asked you to get milk when you were out, not let a stray follow you home." She said, indicating the dog.

The dog however was barking madly, and trying to get patted by everyone at once.

"Oh, we forgot about milk." Ginny said.

"Harry!"

Harry turned to the voice and grinned. Ron, Hermione and Mrs Weasley were running down the stairs.

"About time!" Ginny shouted at them, and was pulled into a hug by her brother and mother.

The rest of the Weasleys were all pulled into a hug too, Harry and Hermione trapped between Fred and Charlie.

"You pair all right?" Harry asked, grinning.

"Good as new." Ron said, grinning.

"So, how did you get back to your body?" Fred asked curiously.

"Fighting through the Spirit World and fighting the blasted Dahaka. I'll explain later." Ron said to Harry.

Harry turned to Mrs Weasley.

"And you?"

"I just locked myself up so I could sort things out. Now I have I'm fit for service again." She said happily.

Harry smiled at them all, and McGonagall looked relived.

"At last, we can start classes again." She said.

Meanwhile, Hermione was patting the dog. Then, it turned to look at her. Her face went pale.

"I don't believe it." She whispered.

"Don't believe what Hermione?" Ron asked.

Hermione ignored him and turned to Harry.

"How?"

"I don't know. He hasn't told us yet." He said.

Everyone looked highly confused.

"Sirius, if you'll resume your usual form." Harry said.

The dog then transformed into Harry's godfather, laughing like a dog's bark, his hair going past his shoulders, his face full of the laughter that Azkaban had robbed from it.

"Hi." He said.

There was silence in the hall, and Harry, Ginny and Tonks were looking at the rest in amusement.

"Sirius?" Mrs Weasley croaked.

"But you're…dead." Mr Weasley said cautiously.

"Not anymore. And if you all come back to McGonagall's office, I'll explain."

He then led the way to the first floor, which was the office now occupied by Tonks.

"No, Sirius, I'm on the third floor now." McGonagall said, still staring avidly at Sirius.

Harry received a look from his godfather, showing confusion. Harry didn't care. His godfather was alive, and he didn't care about much else. The others were all welcoming him back with handshakes, hugs and in Mrs Weasley's case, a kiss on the cheek. Harry's mood hadn't been this good since he got back with Ginny, who was surveying her boyfriend happily. He deserved this. He needed a parent figure in his life. Her own father was good enough, but he needed someone who would understand him. Then, a door opened, and Lupin stepped out. He took one look at Sirius, pinched his leg, decided it was real, and threw his arms around Sirius in a bone wrenching hug. Sirius was laughing very hard, back among the world of the living. This was the best thing that had happened to the Order in quite some time. A new member, at long last! What was more, it would make their leader a lot happier than he had been ever before, now his father/big brother was back in the picture.

McGonagall gave the password, and entered her office. Conjuring chairs, she sat down at her desk and looked weakly at Sirius.

"Explain." She said in a whimper.

Sirius smirked at them all. He felt better than ever. Coming back from the dead did that to you.

"Right. You all know I fell through the veil in the Department of Mysteries. That veil, in the Spirit World, is the gateway to the Afterlife. But, I wasn't dead when I went through it. So, I was an alive being, who fell directly to a dead world. It didn't work, and created a reverse echo, and the Life Realm, the Afterlife, and the Spirit World threw me out. So, I was trapped in the limbo between all three worlds. The Netherworld. Being in the Netherworld, I wasn't alive, dead or a spirit. I was just an existence. But, I knew I had to get out. So, I began my struggle. It's taken me two years, but I'm finally out."

"You were imprisoned in the Netherworld?" Charlie asked.

"Yes."

Charlie let out a whistle, clearly impressed.

"So, I was stuck in the Netherworld, and I was determined to escape. The Netherworld is a nightmarish place, turning into everything you fear most. The one in the Afterlife part was the worst. It was like hell. Fire, ash, brimstone, lightning, lava, it was horrible. It had to fight all sorts of creatures that used fire: Dragons, Chimaeras, Manticores, Fire Crabs, Blast Ended Skrewts and who knows what else. I fought through them all, because if I stopped, one of them would have killed me, and then I would be stuck in the Afterlife. Then, there was the one for the Spirit World. That's where I met the Dahaka and his Kath Hounds. I fought past all of them, and eventually reached the Life Realm. That was as bad as the first. My worst fears, people I had known, all arrayed against me. James, Lily, Remus, Peter, Harry, mum, Regulus, and who knows what else. I was fighting through them all, on the verge of being murdered by no less than three people, Harry, Dumbledore and Voldemort. But, I finally got through them all, and to the end of the trial. Then, I got my last bit of strength, and got myself out of the veil. I reappeared in the Department of Mysteries. I've stayed there for the past three months, reaching out to Harry with Legilimency, as I wasn't strong enough to get out of the Ministry without help."

Silence met the end of his story, and he burst out laughing.

"So, I'm alive and well, and ready to get back into it. What's been going on? Where's Dumbledore? What's Voldemort up to?"

Harry took a deep breath.

"Sirius, Dumbledore's dead. Snape murdered him."

Sirius went white.

"Dead? He can't be! Snape! I knew he was a Death Eater!"

"So, I'm in charge of the Order of the Phoenix, we cant stop Voldemort because none of us are in a fit state to do it, Umbridge is now the Minister for Magic and Voldemort's on the verge of beating us all."

Sirius trembled.

"He's winning?"

"Yep. He's got his Death Eaters, the Inferi, the giants, the goblins, the werewolves, the vampires and who knows what else working for him now. And we know how to stop him, it's just doing it now."

Sirius looked heartened by the last bit of news.

"I'll tell you everything later." Harry said.

Then, the door opened, and they all turned to see a shadowy figure standing in the doorway.

"So, you're back from the dead."

**Sirius is back from the dead!**

**And who is this mysterious person standing in the doorway?**

**The Kath hounds are basically from the Knights of the Old Republic game. **

**So, to round up, Sirius is alive, Ron and Mrs Weasley are back, and someone is stabnding inside the doorway. **

**Please keep reading!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

Chapter Twenty Nine

Daraala Venis

Harry's wand was out in a split second, pointing at the door. Sirius and Lupin however, hadn't drawn their wands.

"Long time no see." Sirius whispered.

"I wish I could say it was nice to see you Sirius, but it isn't." a woman's voice said coldly.

"Hello Daraala." Lupin said.

The woman emerged into the light. She was beautiful. Deep red hair fell to her shoulders, and she had deep brown eyes. She was just a bit smaller than Sirius, and was slim.

"Hello Remus. Nice to see you again."

Sirius looked at her reproachfully. She just sent him a dirty look.

"Hello Harry. It's nice to meet you."

"Hi. And you are?" Harry asked uncertainly.

"Oh, I forgot. I haven't exactly been around for your life. First of all, I'm really sorry about that. But, I felt I had to do other things. And hide from others." Daraala said, throwing another look at Sirius.

Taking a deep breath, she continued.

"I'm Daraala Venis, your mother's friend from Hogwarts. She named me your godmother too. She was my best friend at Hogwarts, and if it hadn't been for a certain traitor she still would be." She hissed.

Harry decided enough was enough.

"Sirius wasn't the traitor. It was Pettigrew." He said.

"I know that. But your dear godfather, let's just say we have our differences."

Sirius looked at her, stung. She looked at him, as if daring him.

"So, why are you here? Everyone thought you were dead." Harry said.

She sat down, determinedly not looking at Sirius. This was very interesting. What was going on with this pair?

"I'm not dead, though Voldemort undoubtedly wants me to be dead. I gave our side far too much useful information for him to just forgive and forget."

Harry looked at her, gesturing for her to continue.

"For the last eighteen years, I've been undercover. I've been spying on Voldemort and his Death Eaters. I have several talents in that field."

Harry looked at her curiously. Lupin however looked like he had just realised the answer to a question.

"Your ability to make yourself small and cloud your presence. You've been doing it to Voldemort and his forces?"

Daraala nodded.

"That, along with Occlumency. I've been working undercover all this time, finding out who his Death Eaters were and what they were up to. If you look in this massive report file, you'll find out everything I discovered in that time."

She dropped a massive ring binder onto the desk, filled with parchment. Harry looked through a few pages. There was stuff on all Voldemort's Death Eaters and a lot on Voldemort himself.

"This is brilliant." Harry exclaimed.

"She's like that." Sirius said quietly.

Daraala looked at him with venom. He quickly averted his gaze.

"You stayed, spying on Death Eaters, for eighteen years?" Lupin asked incredulously.

"Yes. I'm not like the blasted Ministry. I knew full well that he was going to come back eventually. So, I thought I would find out all I could until then." she said proudly.

Harry was amazed. This was his godmother. This woman had been his mother's best friend during her own years at Hogwarts. And now, here she was, eighteen years later, a veritable mine of information about the Death Eaters and their activities.

"Daraala, why did you start spying on the Death Eaters in the first place?" McGonagall asked.

"Dumbledore asked me too of course. He said the job was perfect for me, and I agreed. So, there it is. I've been fulfilling his mission for nearly the last two decades."

Harry looked at her.

"I suppose you want back into the Order?" he asked.

"If you'll take me." She whispered.

Harry nodded.

"And you're back in too Sirius." Harry said.

Sirius grinned, but the grin faded when he looked at Daraala. She just gazed stonily back at him. Harry surveyed the pair, wondering what was up.

"Right, if that's everything, we can get Rita to announce that Sirius is back and is innocent, if that old battleaxe will let her print it. We can tell the Order at the next meeting. And Sirius, Daraala, I will see you two later for dinner. You can tell us everything."

With that, Daraala positively fled from the room, Sirius close on her heels. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He caught up with her outside the Hospital Wing.

"What is your problem?" he demanded.

"Don't you know?" she asked coolly.

"No, I don't."

"If you don't know, I'm not going to tell you."

"You're just as bad as before."

"Don't you dare, talk to me about before." She hissed.

Sirius was shocked. He had always liked her, maybe a bit more than that, but she had always seemed perfectly friendly towards him. She certainly had a better temper than Lily had ever had.

"What's wrong with you? You never used to be like this."

Daraala glared at him.

"Figure it out for yourself."

She then stormed off, leaving Sirius gazing after her in shock and concern.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dinner was an interesting affair. Students who had spent their childhood learning of how Sirius had been the most lethal of Voldemort's supporters all fled in fear when seeing him, until McGonagall had the sense to explain it to them. Teachers who had taught Daraala and Sirius looked mortified that half of the Marauders were now back, if you included Lily and Daraala into that. Daraala and Sirius soon became the life blood of the Order, making it a happier place than it had been for quite some time. The Order's morale shot through the roof, and several pairs, even though they were not fully healed, were planning to sneak out of the school and rescue groups of part humans and bring them to Hogwarts. Harry was happier than he had been in a very long time. He was with Ginny, their relationship stronger than ever. Ron and Hermione were together, Ron was awake, and was proving it and gave a detailed account of his little jaunt into the Spirit World. Harry now had his two best friends back and they were happier than ever. His adopted family, the Weasleys were all bouncing with joy, Ron and Mrs Weasley back among them. And for the first time in his life, Harry had a godfather and a godmother, and a chance at a reasonably normal life. If only the two didn't hate each other.

Sirius was becoming the bane of the twins and the two house-elves existence, playing practical jokes on everyone, often with Lupin in tow, and in the meantime, being filled in on what had happened since had died and giving Ginny embarrassing stories about when Harry was a baby.

Daraala was an immediate hit with both the men and women of the Order, and Hermione and Ginny had already started looking at her as a sort of big sister. To tell the truth, so had Harry. She was fun and rebellious, and delighted in telling tales to them all of her days at Hogwarts.

Now, if only she and Sirius would talk to each other, the world would be even happier. Harry wanted them as friends at least, but if they were like Ron and Hermione, they would eventually end up as more. So, he went to the one who had most experience about these matters. Hermione.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I can't help much if they don't want to talk to each other Harry." Hermione warned.

"I know. But I want to know why she isn't talking to him."

"Maybe we should poison him. That got us talking again." Ron said, throwing a sly glance at Hermione.

Harry and Ginny exchanged looks as Hermione rounded on Ron, an expression of mock fury on her face. She was spared the indignity of answering however, by Mr Weasley.

"Ron, can I have a word?"

Ron shrugged and followed his father. Hermione turned to Harry.

"Fine, I'll help. But I'm not very confident about this."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They didn't have to do much, as they passed a classroom and heard shouting within. After looking mildly guilty, they pressed their ears up to the door. It was Sirius and Daraala.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So, what is your problem with me?" Sirius demanded.

"What do you think?" she retorted.

"I'm meant to know? How? You won't even give me a clue!"

Daraala shook her head.

"You men never get it until it's too late do you? I was always waiting at school for you to pluck up the courage and ask me out. You didn't. I could live with that. But what I couldn't live with was the fact that you kept treating me as though I was just there as Lily's friend, rather than my own person."

"I did treat you properly!" Sirius shouted, still not understanding.

"Oh for heaven's sake! I was in love with you!"

Those words hit Sirius like no spell could ever manage.

"You were in love with me?"

"Yes. I was. But you never noticed. Never bothered to find out…"

Sirius felt ashamed.

"Daraala, I'm really sorry. If I'd known…"

"Liar. You did know. Otherwise you wouldn't have teased me about it."

"Why would I tease you about being in love with me?"

"You just knew I was in love. You never knew who with. It was you, all that time. We were fighting Voldemort, Lily and James were so happy together, and we could have had that to."

"Daraala…"

"Don't. I'm not finished yet. I got fed up of waiting, so I was going to tell you at that party Lily had planned for their anniversary. But then of course, they died. And next I heard, you were a convicted murderer."

"It wasn't me!" he said indignantly.

"I know that. But I figured someone close to us had betrayed them, and when you did that, I thought it was you. I thought you had betrayed them, and me. I couldn't live with the fact that someone I had loved had done such a thing, so I just stayed with the Death Eaters and making sure they weren't up to anything."

"Daraala, I'm really sorry."

"And then, you return. You return, and when I see Pettigrew is the one helping Voldemort, I knew I was wrong. I was prepared to talk to you again. But then of course, you died."

"Daraala, I didn't want to die!"

"I know that! But you broke my heart, all those times, whether intentionally or not. And I'm sick of being hurt by you. And now you're back from the dead, and yet again I'm getting hurt!"

She was crying. Sirius went closer to her.

"Daraala. I'm really sorry. But you broke my heart too."

She looked up at him.

"What?"

"I was in love with you too. And the very reason that I never asked you out was because I was terrified you would turn me down. I never imagined myself with anyone but you."

She looked at him, using her Legilimency skills, looking for a lie. She found none.

"You loved me too?"

"Yeah. But, then everything happened, and when I got out of Azkaban, I didn't know if you were alive. I was living with my guilt, imagining what would have happened if I had ever told you. But, I didn't. A little part of me wanted to die that night. I wanted you, and you weren't there. I'm really, really sorry I broke your heart, but you broke mine just as well."

Daraala grinned through her tears, and Sirius snorted.

"We're still a good pair aren't we?" she asked.

"Hell yeah."

"And do you want to know something else? I still do love you, despite everything I said. I just needed to vent my spleen."

"And I'm still in love with you."

He then bent his head, and did something he should have done eighteen years ago, and kissed her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry, Hermione and Ginny exchanged mystified looks. He had been back ten minutes, and he was already back with an old flame. Fast worker, Harry thought with a grin.

"Well, alls well that ends well, right?" Hermione said, as Ron appeared looking grumpy.

"What's up with you?" Ginny asked.

"Dad's just given me the talk." Ron snarled.

"The one about the birds and the bees?" Harry asked, laughing.

"Well, it should have been. But in his case, it was the plugs and the sockets."

The three friends then burst into roaring laughter. Ron rolled his eyes. And inside the classroom, neither noticed what was going on out side. Both of them were very busy, inspecting each others skills, like they should have done eighteen years ago.

**Doiesnt waste much time does he? He's only been back ten minutes!**

**It occured to me that we needed a friend for Lily, as all we hear about are James' friends. Daraala looks like Jean Grey from X Men 1**

**Cant remember what happens next, so you'll have to read on to find out.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

Chapter Thirty

The Second Horcrux

The next day, things went from bad to worse. Umbridge had executed several hundred part humans the night before, and no one could do a thing about it. The trouble was too many people wanted those people executed because wizards didn't trust them. And then, Rita appeared, bringing bad news.

"She's done it at last. I printed the piece about Sirius being alive and innocent and she didn't have it. She's shut down the _Daily Prophet_."

Sure enough, the decree came through later that day:

_By Order of the Ministry for Magic_

_**Emergency Decree Number Twenty Four**_

_Due to their printing of hazardous and treasonous articles, the Daily Prophet newspaper service has now been shut down._

_Signed: Dolores Jane Umbridge, Minister for Magic_

"What are we going to do?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing. We can't do anything. She's too powerful. We could try and depose her, but there's a highly good chance we'll fail. She has too much loyal support now. Most wizards in the street like her, because she's done something people have wanted to do for years, by exterminating part humans. It's disgusting, but people won't bother because they aren't proper humans." Rita explained sadly.

"What about the werewolves? They're proper humans!" Sirius said hotly.

"Oh Sirius, I wish it were that simple. But, Umbridge, and many others, fear werewolves and they aren't deemed as proper humans anyway because they have the ability to transform, even if it is against their will. They class werewolves as lesser beings because of how they behave when they're transformed." Daraala said unhappily.

Meanwhile, Harry was staring out of the window.

"Rita, when did the Decree come through?" he asked.

"Just after the morning edition was let out. Why?"

"Because there's an owl coming, and it's got a paper."

The owl shot through the window. It was Hedwig. Harry stroked her head, pulled off the paper, and she flew away to eat some bacon rinds off of Ginny's plate. Harry looked around the Order members in the Great Hall, his face pale.

"What? Things can't get much worse can they?" Ron asked nervously.

"They just did."

_**Secession**_

_Today, it has been announced that the centaurs, merpeople, hags and ogres have now joined You-Know-Who in taking arms against the Ministry. This further increases the Dark Lord's power, and now it seems like he is virtually unstoppable._

"_This is exactly the reason I wished to have them all arrested." Said Minister for Magic Dolores Umbridge last night._

_Meanwhile, rumours abound that many fugitives from the Emergency Decrees have fled to Hogwarts, which has become a bastion of resistance against Umbridge's dictatorship. The Minister fears Harry Potter, the leader of the fanatical Order of the Phoenix, is building an army with which to take on the Ministry of Magic in an alliance with You-Know-Who._

"_It is time to stop this madness before it escalates any further." Said a Ministry spokesperson last night._

"This is ridiculous! We're at war, and she's more concerned with stopping us than Voldemort!" Mrs Weasley roared.

"Course she is, Molly. She disnae want tae admit that she canny beat Voldemort. So, she'll go fer Harry tae prove she can dae something." Hagrid said, before sauntering off for his first class.

Harry looked at them all.

"We can't do anything about her. But we can do something about Voldemort. Hermione, have you figured out where Voldemort might have hidden a Horcrux?" he asked.

Hermione took a deep breath.

"Now, don't disregard this, but you always said that Voldemort liked Hogwarts more than he liked anywhere else in the world. I think there might be a Horcrux here." Hermione said.

Harry stared at her. It seemed absurd, but at the same time, it made perfect sense. Voldemort loved Hogwarts in his own way. He had been here since he had started creating his Horcruxes. But…

"Hermione, he couldn't have. The last time he was here was when he applied for the Defence job, and he hasn't been here since." Harry said.

"Yes he has." Ginny said.

Harry looked at her.

"When?"

"Your first year, dolt. He was on the back of Quirrell's head wasn't he? And Snape could have always done it in the last two years."

Harry had to admit she had a point.

"But where would they put it? The Chamber of Secrets?" Sirius asked.

He and Daraala had both been included in the knowledge about the Horcruxes, as Harry's parents had trusted them, and that was good enough for him. Rita too had been included, because as a reporter she might know things that they didn't.

"He wouldn't put it in the Chamber of Secrets. Too much risk for him, especially now. And if Voldemort had gone there in Harry's first year, we would know." Lupin pointed out.

"Well, how do we find out?" Daraala asked.

"We go to see Moaning Myrtle." Harry said grimly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry quickly assembled a team of combat ready Order members. He was certain now that Voldemort had hidden a Horcrux at Hogwarts. It would appeal to Voldemort's sense of humour to have put something so valuable to him and dangerous right under Dumbledore's nose. Ron and Mr Weasley objected half-heartedly, but they had to admit that it was a highly likely possibility that he had done so.

So, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Sirius, Daraala, Mrs Weasley (who had a free period), Lupin and Moody entered Moaning Myrtle's toilet. Moaning Myrtle had been killed by the Basilisk inside the Chamber of Secrets more than fifty years ago. She had taken to haunting a toilet, and most people, especially the girls, went to great lengths to avoid it. None of them like doing the loo with Myrtle wailing her head off at the other end of the toilets.

"Hello Harry." Myrtle said, rising out of her cubicle.

"Hi Myrtle. We need to ask you something."

Myrtle sniffed.

"What? I don't see why I should, considering you've never visited me, even when you said you would." She moaned.

Lupin and Sirius were gazing at Harry, apparently trying to stop their laughter. Ginny looked furious that Myrtle thought her boyfriend would cheat on her with a miserable, moaning, moping ghost who had been dead for half a century.

"I've been busy. Listen, we need to know something. Six years ago, did any of the staff come inside the toilet?"

Myrtle looked thoughtful, then nodded.

"Yes, Professor McGonagall came in. She said she couldn't wait."

Harry rolled his eyes.

"I meant did any men come in here?"

Myrtle thought again.

"No. And no staff have come in since you killed the Basilisk."

Harry smiled at Myrtle, then turned to the others.

"Right, so they never put the Horcrux in the Chamber. So where could he have put it?"

Realisation dawned on Ron's face.

"Harry! Remember what Dumbledore did in first year, putting the Philosophers Stone in the mirror? What if Voldemort did that with his Horcrux?"

There was silence as they considered Ron's words. Hermione looked quite impressed.

"He could have done that…I suppose. We'll need to check. Where is the Mirror of Erised now anyways? Did Dumbledore get rid of it?"

"No, I think it's still there. I'll go and ask McGonagall." Hermione said, turning into a cat and plodding off.

"And we'll go to the Third Floor corridor I take it?" Moody asked.

"Of course we will. Come on. We've got a Horcrux to find."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione got to the Third Floor corridor five minutes after them. Transforming back, she gave Harry her report.

"It's still there. She said Dumbledore meant to move it, but he went on holiday and forgot to do it."

Harry grinned at her.

"Anything else left over from first year?" he asked.

"The Devils Snare. That's still there. I think the keys still are as well. McGonagall got bored of playing chess with Dumbledore's set, so she got her chessmen back, so that's gone. The trolls gone. And the potions are gone too."

Harry nodded.

"Let's go."

The team entered the Third Floor corridor, site of Harry, Ron and Hermione's first Hogwarts adventure. This was the room where Fluffy, Hagrid's giant three headed dog that Grawp now had as his pet, had stayed.

"After you." Daraala said, indicating the dark hole.

Harry leapt down, followed by the others. They landed on the soft Devil's Snare, which had now taken over the entire room.

"_Incendio Tria_!" Mrs Weasley exclaimed, setting the plant on fire.

The plant roared, and the team progressed through the underground corridor. They entered the key room. They scanned the ceiling, looking for the correct key, as they were all still flapping about.

"_Accio Key_!" Daraala shouted.

The correct key zoomed into her hand, and they opened the door.

"Who couldn't we have been this quick and this easy the last time?" Ron grumbled.

"Serves you right for doing dangerous things without getting help." Mrs Weasley said.

Ron stuck his tongue out at his mother, and they entered the chess room. Nothing being in there, seeing as how McGonagall wanted her chess set back, they entered the troll room. The horrible smell was still there, but nothing otherwise. Entering the potions room, Sirius sneered.

"Trust Snivellus to come up with something like this." He snarled.

Daraala and Lupin grinned at him. Harry rolled his eyes, and they entered the last room. The Mirror of Erised sat in the middle, a bit dirtier than before, and bit more faded, but that was all. The inscription on the top still said:_ Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi._

Hermione gazed at the mirror with interest. She nodded, and looked at Harry.

"It's in the mirror Harry. I'm sure of it."

"How do you know that?" Moody asked in amazement.

"I just do."

"What do we do then? Break the mirror?" Ginny asked.

"No. We need to get it out by imagining it, like I did with the Stone." Harry said.

He stood in front of the mirror, and felt a strange sensation. Then, a red beam lanced out, blasted him in the chest and blew him across the room.

"Harry!" Mrs Weasley squealed.

Ginny bent down and checked him over. He would have a nasty bruise, but he seemed in no immediate danger.

"What the hell was that?" Ron asked.

"Something makes me think dear old Voldemort doesn't want us to get his Horcrux." Moody stated, limping over to the contraption.

He fingered it, and started muttering strange words, trying to decipher how to get the Horcrux. They were now sure the Horcrux was in there, but now they needed to find out how to get it. Moody raised his wand.

"No, Alastor!" Daraala shouted.

"What? It's obvious. He would want us to break an artefact like this for sheer spite." Moody grumbled.

"Yes, I know. But I know a way to get the thing out. Voldemort's done the same thing in the Riddle House. He's enchanted a mirror so that he can use it as an escape route. He's done the same thing here. We can go through here and open the door into another dimension." She explained.

Her knowledge of Voldemort's doings was proving invaluable.

"So, we need to go to another realm? Oh no." Ron moaned, and Sirius agreed.

"So how do we open it?" Lupin asked.

Despite the fact that this was the doing of one of the most evil men in history, he looked very impressed about the magic involved.

"We need an incantation of course." Mrs Weasley said, surveying Harry. He would be fine. He'd just have an almighty headache when he woke up.

Hermione started doing strange spells, with the words Revelio in it. Nothing happened. Daraala and Sirius were debating something. Hermione had to admit that they were perfect for each other. They made up for each others weaknesses.

"It'll be Latin, or Parseltongue." Moody growled.

"And of course, none of us know either of them." Lupin said.

"Harry knows Parseltongue." Ginny pointed out.

"Yes, he's not much use the way he is though is he?" Ron asked.

Ginny made a rude hand gesture.

"Ginevra Molly Weasley, if I ever catch you doing that again I will jinx your fingers together and stick you in detention." Mrs Weasley snapped.

Sirius smirked and winked at Ginny.

"Don't encourage her Sirius!" Mrs Weasley snapped.

"You'd do better to encourage me." Daraala whispered, and Sirius went scarlet.

Mrs Weasley looked most affronted and turned away, feigning deafness.

"Right! Stop flirting the lot of you!" Moody yelled.

"You're just jealous you don't have someone like that." Ron smirked.

"I do so. Madam…" Moody caught himself before he finished the sentence.

They all looked at him in amazement.

"Never you mind!" he snapped hastily.

Daraala and Hermione were only listening with half an ear, and were surveying the mirror.

"Latin. Quirrell couldn't do Parseltongue." Hermione muttered.

Daraala nodded.

"_Patefacio is ianua_." She said.

They all looked at her in amazement.

"Where on earth did you learn to speak Latin?" Sirius asked in amazement.

"The Malfoy library. They've got all sorts of books there." Daraala answered.

Sirius seemed amazed at the talents of his old flame.

The mirror was doing something very peculiar. The glass was glowing bright blue, and a red spot was shining in the centre of the glass pane. They all unconsciously took a step back, as the mirror fired bright blue beams of light from it, and shot them around the room. Mrs Weasley caught one right in the chest, and was blown into the wall. Moody was thrown into the door. Ron and Hermione quickly cast shield charms, while Sirius transformed to escape. Lupin leapt to the ground. Daraala however just shrunk, to barely the size of a small housefly. Ginny however got hit and she collapsed on top of Harry.

"What is that?" Ron demanded.

"Voldemort's defensive mechanism. He doesn't want us getting his Horcrux. Let's see if this will work. _Accio Horcrux_!"

Then, the small golden cup of Helga Hufflepuff shot out of the mirror, and into her outstretched hand. The beams of light stopped suddenly, and the mirror glowed dazzling white. Then, it exploded. Ron and Hermione were peppered by tiny bits of metal and glass and they both collapsed. Lupin, Daraala and Sirius were the only ones left standing. Daraala looked for the Horcrux, but it had disappeared.

Where the mirror had stood was now a swirling vortex. Disregarding this, Sirius and Lupin leapt inside. Daraala shook her head in dismay, then followed. She didn't much fancy going back to Tonks and telling her that her lover had been killed jumping through a vortex.

Inside was a massive stone basin. It dipped to the floor in a gentle curve. In the centre was the altar, like the one the Locket had stood upon. On top of it was the cup. And prowling around the edges of the cup were dozens of Inferi.

"So, the cup was summoned out. That destroyed the mirror because of the sheer volume of power coming from it. Then, without any power holding it back, it shot right back in here again, awakening the Inferi when it landed." Daraala concluded.

Sirius grinned, and pointed his wand.

"_Incendio Tria_!"

Flame burst from his wand, setting them all alight, and as they screamed in pain, Lupin summoned the Horcrux and he leapt out of the vortex, as the room started to shudder. Daraala looked around.

"Dear, can you stop making Inferi steaks and get out of here? The room's collapsing."

The stone room was crumbling, just blackness swallowing it up.

"I don't want to know what'll happen if that gets us." Sirius said, and he sprang through the vortex.

Daraala followed. They got out of the vortex, when a last beam of scarlet light shot out from the vortex in a massive shockwave. Lupin once again ducked, Daraala shrunk and Sirius transformed. Then, it was all over. They looked at the others.

"Typical children. Still lying down on the job." Daraala muttered, returning to her usual form.

"What now?" Lupin asked.

"This. _Destructo_!" Sirius shouted.

The spell hit the cup and it glowed green. Then, a small black mist rose from the cup, and disappeared. But then, a large green light shot out from the cup. It headed straight for Daraala. Sirius transformed and leapt in front of her. He thudded to the ground, and stayed still. Daraala knelt down beside him.

"Sirius!" she moaned.

He gave a cough, and stared balefully back at her.

"That hurts."

Daraala rolled her eyes, and she and Lupin began moving the others to the hospital wing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They were all awake in an hour, and giving Harry an account of what happened. Harry seemed very impressed that they had managed it, and even more impressed when Madam Pomfrey told them no one would need to stay for long, unlike the last one they destroyed. This heartened Harry greatly.

"One thing bothers me though." Ginny said.

"What's that dear?" Mrs Weasley asked.

"Who's Mad-Eye with?"

At that point, Madam Pomfrey went scarlet and retreated to her office. Everyone then burst out laughing, as Moody muttered bitterly about nosy children knowing more than was good for them.

**Another Horcrux down!**

**I always wondered what hapened to the Mirror of Erised after Philosopher's Stone, so I blew it up. **

**And Mad-Eye, the sly old dog, is with Madam Pomfrey. They kept that quiet. (From me too, I only decided on it this chapter)**

**Things get interesting next chapter, so please read on!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

Chapter Thirty One

Jailbreak

They continued as usual after the destruction of the Horcrux. They attended their usual classes, and while Order members kept sneaking off to fulfil missions, life was relatively normal. Umbridge knew full well that the school wasn't doing anything she said, but seemed to busy with Voldemort to stop it. 

Voldemort, meanwhile, was attacking up and down the country, the most recent attack being in the Sighthill area of Edinburgh. Twenty muggles had been killed by the Death Eaters, and Harry was getting worried.

However, the Order's support was growing. Many part humans that had come to Hogwarts looking for refuge had taken up arms, and were willing to be part of an army as long as they attacked Umbridge. Harry was only too willing to allow them to be a defensive force.

It was with great surprise that October faded into November. There was so much going on. Most of Hogwart's guard was away, leaving Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, Luna, Mrs Weasley and Hagrid behind. Sirius and Daraala were meant to still be there, but they had disappeared for a while, to, should we say, inspect each others capabilities a bit more.

It was breakfast time in the Great Hall. Fawkes the Phoenix had arrived the previous Order meeting and had shown Harry that although he was gone, Dumbledore was busy. His portrait, which Harry had forgotten about, had been travelling back and forth to St Mungos and the Ministry, visiting his other portraits, and finding things out that he shouldn't have been. Seemingly, a bunch of Healers were going to make an underground hospital just in case, and a large group inside the Ministry were preparing to launch an attack on Umbridge. Harry wrote to the leader, the new Head of Magical Law Enforcement, one Wilma Warbanks and told her to be patient. Umbridge still had far too much support, despite the fact that the Ministry Order members had been stirring anti-sentiment against her.

Pigwidgeon swooped down at them, and Ron caught the letter. Pig dipped his beak into Hermione's orange juice, then flew away for a rest.

"Who's that from?" Harry asked.

"Dad. Look:

_Dear Ron and Ginny, _

_I need your help today at the Ministry. It would be very helpful if you came ASAP. Things are boiling up. See you soon._

_Dad_

"I've told them all time and again to watch what they put in letters, but they still won't listen!" Harry grumbled.

"What does he want us for?" Ginny asked.

"Don't know. Suppose we better go hadn't we?"

So, Ron and Ginny left, leaving Harry and Hermione slightly put out.

"What's going on?" Hermione asked, as they climbed the stairs to Defence.

"I don't know. If it's something to do with the Order they could have told all of us." Harry stated.

"Suppose. We better shift Harry, or Tonks will give us extra homework."

Tonks had developed that habit recently. Rather than deducting points or giving detentions, Tonks had started giving out extra homework for misbehaviour. The three of them had got some for talking at the back of the class when Tonks had been demonstrating the correct way to defeat a giant.

So, the two sat in Defence, wondering all period what was up. Afterwards, they progressed to Charms. Hermione was getting slightly worried. What was wrong? Why weren't they back?

After Charms, Harry started to get anxious. Were they alright? What was wrong?

After Charms, they had had enough. Hermione disillusioned Harry, and she turned into a cat and they dashed down to Hogsmeade, to check if Weasley's Wizard Wheezes II was open. It wasn't. Getting back to the castle, they went to Mrs Weasley, who was sitting in the staff room, chatting animatedly to Professor Vector.

Harry rapped hard on the door, and she opened it with a wave of her wand.

"What is it Harry dear?" she asked.

"Mrs Weasley, do you know of any reason why Mr Weasley would want all your children at the same time?" he asked.

"Unless it's my birthday and I've forgotten about it again, no. And Arthur's all ready got my Christmas present. I saw a wrapped present last week."

Harry and Hermione exchanged alarmed looks.

"Why?"

"Ron and Ginny were summoned by Mr Weasley to the Ministry this morning. That seemed odd, because he never used any sort of code, even when I keep telling the Order to watch what they put in letters. Then, there was the fact that he summoned only Ron and Ginny. I mean, if it was something the Order needed to worry about, he would call Hermione and me too, right? So what's going on?" Harry asked.

Mrs Weasley looked fearful.

"We need to check if Fleur's still at the Ministry. If she is, she might be able to tell us."

The three ran to Mrs Weasley's office and she threw floo powder into the fire. Fleur was working in the Department of Magical Transport, under the guise of one Marie Stubbs. Mrs Weasley hovered about anxiously, as a face swam into view. It was a small, dumpy woman, with long black hair and vivid blue eyes.

"Fleur! Are you all right?" Harry asked.

"'Arry! Vat ees wrong? Ees everything all right?"

"Fleur dear, where are the others?" Mrs Weasley cut in.

"I don't know. Arthur, Bill and Charlie all received owls this morning. Zey were being called to 'Ogwarts by 'Arry."

They all exchanged looks of dread.

"I never summoned them." Harry said grimly.

"Which means Arthur didn't summon the children either!" Mrs Weasley moaned.

Harry then inhaled a mouthful as ash, as he gasped when Fleur erupted into the fireplace before him. As he spluttered, she looked ghostly white, to Mrs Weasley.

"Where are zey?"

Hermione was looking thoughtful, and petrified, at the same time. Harry couldn't get the thought of Ginny lying dead somewhere out of his head…

"Voldemort has gotten zem! Zey are doomed!" Fleur wailed.

"No. It isn't Voldemort. It's Umbridge who's got them. She must have figured out they were all still working at the Ministry. The only reason she didn't contact you Mrs Weasley, is that you would think if he wanted you, he could wait until he got home to tell you. The others have walked into her trap."

Harry paled.

"What do we do? Ron, Ginny…" he began.

"Simple. We break them out." Hermione said grimly.

"But ve don't know where zey are!" Fleur exclaimed.

Harry suddenly smiled.

"Yes we do. They're at Azkaban." He smirked.

Silence met his words.

"You want to break them out of the most heavily guarded prison in the wizarding world?" Hermione asked in horror.

"Yep."

"It's impossible Harry dear." Mrs Weasley said.

"Zere are only four of us!" Fleur screeched.

"I know. But we're going whatever."

The three women exchanged looks, and shook their heads. They were going to regret this.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Azkaban. The wizard prison. On a small island in the North Sea, it waited, a place of foreboding. Once, the site where the most loyal and lethal of Lord Voldemort's supporters were held, under the guard of the fiendish Dementors, now the site where vocal detractors of Umbridge's government were held. It had been guarded by Aurors since its fall from infamy, and most were completely loyal to Umbridge. And this is where the Weasley family where being held. Four Dementors swooped in through the front doors, making the Auror at the entrance to the prison shiver in dread. Horrible things, Dementors. Then, abruptly, the Dementor raised a wand and fired a jet of red light into the man, who fell, stunned. One was reading the prisoner list, and nodded. It then led the way to the fifth level, where the most dangerous prisoners were kept. The four Dementors floated past the doors, getting horrified glances from the inhabitants of the prison. They got to the office on the fourth floor, then a high pitched voice made them look inside Dolores Umbridge was sitting there, chatting with the Warden. The Dementors continued on. Reaching the fifth floor, they saw ten elderly Dementors, ones whose power had faded, and couldn't use the Kiss anymore and were too old and grey to go far. One of the four swept forward and started to converse with the older Dementors, and after a series of short arguments, the ten departed, and the four swept up the corridor. The people here were on the verge of insanity. Then, they found the cell they were looking for. The Weasleys were in there. Mr Weasley, Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, Ron and Ginny, all shivering in fear and sorrow. The lead Dementor opened the cell door, and floated in. They all leapt up, clustering around each other for support. Most of them looked too weak to even hold a wand. The lead Dementor swooped down at Ginny.

"Get away!" she trembled.

"Don't! Don't take her!" Fred shouted.

The Dementor bent down, and grabbed Ginny's face.

"NO! She's our sister!" Bill yelled, attempting to beat the other Dementors off.

Then one went to him, and clasped his face. One went to Mr Weasley and did the same, and one did the same to Ron.

"Leave them alone!" Charlie yelled.

"Let them go!" George yelled.

It was too late, and the four Dementors started the Kiss on the Weasleys.

"NO! the three others yelled.

To their astonishment, the others were returning the kiss. As they looked at each other in confusion, the lead Dementor lowered it's hood, to reveal Harry Potter.

"Harry! That wasn't funny!" Charlie yelled.

"About time." Ginny smiled.

"I've been busy." He kissed her on the cheek, then slapped her across the head.

"OW! What was that for?" she demanded furiously.

"Worrying me."

"Molly?" Mr Weasley said weakly as his Dementor stopped kissing him.

"Who did you expect, Hyacinth Bucket? Course it's me!"

She kissed him quickly, then slapped him too.

"Hermione! How did you know we were here?" Ron asked his girlfriend.

Hermione slapped him round the head.

"I deduced it." She said.

Bill had other questions.

"How did you get past the Dementors?"

"I told you ven ve got married zat I could speak Dementor." Fleur said, kissing him fiercely.

"That's my girl." Bill said happily.

"Eat this." Harry muttered, giving them a large slab of chocolate each.

"How did you get caught?" Hermione asked.

"That new Interdiction charm Umbridge invented. Pulled us all out into an ambush, and then brought us here." Mr Weasley huffed.

"How did you get in? Umbridge is here herself, gloating, and it's chock full of Aurors!" Fred said in awe.

"A little ingenuity on our part." Mrs Weasley said, as she looked outside.

"You lot fit to travel? We need to get out of here before those Dementors realise they've been conned." Harry said.

"We don't have our wands." Ginny moaned.

"Hermione can get them. Let's move." Mrs Weasley said.

They opened the cell door, and they all headed for the lift. Then, the stairwell door flew open, and Umbridge stormed in accompanied by twelve Aurors.

"I thought I would need to attack the school itself to get the esteemed leaders of the Order of the Phoenix to come out and play, but they're all here. Makes my job easier." She said in a childish voice.

"Umbridge, what do you want? We're a little busy. So, either try and stop us, or get out of our way." Harry snarled.

"Mr Potter. The chances of you getting out of this prison are the same as your dear godfather Sirius Black ever returning from the dead." She purred sweetly.

Harry grinned at her.

"Well, as he already has returned from the dead, a brilliant chance then."

Umbridge looked stunned, and they began walking.

"They are to be imprisoned under the new laws!" Umbridge screeched.

"Which are the brainchild of a paranoid dictator who'll do anything to ensure that she has as much power as possible. Firenze sends his love by the way." Harry growled.

"You are under arrest!" she screeched triumphantly.

"We are not." Mrs Weasley snapped, as she took out her wand.

"Who's this pig?" Umbridge asked.

There was silence.

"Harry, Hermione, Fleur, if you value your lives, get back in the cell." Mr Weasley muttered.

The Weasleys were all rushing to the safety of their former cell, dragging the other three.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked in amazement.

"You'll see." Bill said grimly.

Mrs Weasley was standing completely still, glaring at Umbridge.

"What did you say to me?" she snarled.

"That wasn't wise!" Charlie called.

"What did you say to me?" Mrs Weasley demanded.

"You shouldn't have done that!" Fred shouted from the cell.

"What did you say to me?" Mrs Weasley roared.

"Now you're in for it." Ron said happily.

"Then call me Miss Piggy!" Mrs Weasley growled.

Umbridge was looking at Mrs Weasley in confusion. Then, Mrs Weasley roared a battle cry, and dashed at Umbridge. The Aurors couldn't do anything as Mrs Weasley leapt at Umbridge, flattening the evil woman with a well placed punch in the nose. She then body slammed the other woman and started punching, kicking, slapping and biting the Minister.

"We did warn her." Mr Weasley said, stepping out of the cell.

Umbridge was screeching in pain as Mrs Weasley pummelled her. Umbridge gasped for breath, then shouted to her Aurors.

"Don't just stand there you fools! GET POTTER!"

Her Aurors hastened to her command, raising their wands.

"_Stupefy_!" Hermione, Harry and Fleur shouted.

There were three direct hits, as the Aurors thudded to the floor.

"Hermione! Get our wands!" Charlie yelled.

"Oh right! _Accio Weasley wands_!"

The wands burst out of a closet and into their owners outstretched hands, and they finished off the Aurors with ease. Mrs Weasley was still brawling with Umbridge, her fingers grasping for the toad like womans throat, as Umbridge sunk her teeth into Mrs Weasley's fingers. Mrs Weasley yelped in pain, and punched Umbridge in the eye, making an angry blue bruise appear almost immediately.

"Go mum!" Ron yelled in glee.

"Molly resents being called pig. Seems it brings back painful memories. Her brothers used to call her that before they were killed last time Voldemort was powerful. And she resents being called fat. She can't stand it. Seemingly, she was picked on at school for being overweight. Used to make her burst into tears. She hates it. A boy in our village made the mistake of calling her that once. Never found him. Not that she killed him. She transfigured him into one of our chickens and then took him home. So, never, ever call Molly Weasley a pig, if you want to live past that day." Mr Weasley said.

Harry, Hermione and Fleur were watching in amazement. Then, the door flew open, and the ten remaining Dementors swooped into the corridor. Harry jumped at them, covering Ginny. She had had enough Dementors for one day.

"_Expecto Patronum_!" he yelled.

Prongs leapt at the Dementors, blasting them to the ground. Hermione then finished the off with a Patronus of their own. Umbridge was whimpering in pain as Mrs Weasley kept attacking the woman all over the foul old battleaxe's body. Then, abruptly, she finished. Mrs Weasley was breathing heavily as she looked down at her opponent. Umbridge was whimpering in pain, blood pouring from her nose and various cuts, both her eyes were blue-black, teeth littered the floor around her, hair was lying in clumps around her head and bones seemed to crackle as she tried to move them.

"That was brilliant!" Harry said in hilarity.

"Thank you Harry dear. That Umbridge was for calling me pig, for exterminating half humans, for being a dictator, for establishing stupid new laws, for trying to take over Hogwarts, for making my children's life hell, for trying to take Hagrid at night, for hitting McGonagall with four stunners, for trying to reason with the Death Eaters, for trying to take over the government, for capturing my family and for slicing open Harry's hand!"

She then kicked the Minister in the head, and then led the way out of the prison. Nobody tried to stop them. They were all too fearful of what had happened to Umbridge. Grinning, Hermione summoned a piece of driftwood from the stormy, iron grey seas lapping the shore.

"_Portus_."

They all grasped the wood, and were jerked back to Hogwarts.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They emerged into Mrs Weasley's office. The others were all made a strong cup of tea, then sat down to tell their story. It turned out that both sides had been summoned by the other, so they had headed to their respective locations by floo powder. Unfortunately Umbridge, using the new Interdiction Charm caught them all out and had her Aurors capture them and take them to Azkaban. She had planned to use them to blackmail Harry and the other resisting members at Hogwarts to capitulate to her, as she needed them under her control, so she could turn her full concentration to Voldemort and his goons. So, now that Harry had burst them out, she would be after vengeance. Then, there was knock at the door, and it flew open, revealing Professor McGonagall, fresh from her mission to the Forbidden Forest to try and secure it against Voldemort's incursions.

"There you are. The most ridiculous rumours are floating about. That you were captured by Umbridge, and that Harry went to free you." She said.

"It's all true. I had a bit of a scrap with the dear Minister." Mrs Weasley said grimly, her eyes flashing.

McGonagall paled.

"She called you pig didn't she?"

"Yep."

"Oh dear."

"She'll need a visit to St Mungos." Mrs Weasley grinned.

"She'll pass another decree."

"I don't care. I was called something I hate, and I cracked. And the best part was that I enjoyed it."

The room shook their heads and hastened to drink their tea.

**A foul trick! But we got them out.**

**The Interdiction charm is inspired by the Interdictor cruisers from Star Wars. I'd like one of them, I'd be great fun to pull folk out of wherever they're going too.**

**And Mrs Weasley and being called pig is from the Lion King, which we were watching in History at the time.**

**Please review, and things get better next chapter.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

Chapter Thirty Two

Overthrow

McGonagall turned out to be quite right. The next decree was issued for breakfast the next morning.

_By Order of the Ministry of Magic_

_**Emergency Decree Number Twenty Five**_

_Due to the recent attack on the Minister for Magic, all people physically assaulting the Minister for Magic or her advisors will be arrested and tried for treason._

_Signed: Dolores Jane Umbridge, Minister for Magic_

"How ridiculous." Hermione snarled.

Harry nodded glumly. Umbridge was getting out of hand. She needed stopped before anything else happened. And as the wizarding populace was bound by the new laws and fearful enough as it was, the only people who could stop her were the Order of the Phoenix.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day, Harry decided. At breakfast, he was happily talking to Ginny about his godfather and godmother's return the previous evening, when Hermione, two seats up from him, yelped.

"What now?" Ginny asked.

"Look!" Hermione hissed.

Harry looked at her as another Decree appeared.

_By Order of the Ministry of Magic_

_**Emergency Decree Number Twenty Six**_

_All members of the Order of the Phoenix now have bounties on their heads due to their treasonous activities. Bounty hunters are now authorised to capture them using any methods necessary, as long as they are brought in alive._

_Signed: Dolores Jane Umbridge, Minister for Magic_

Harry was too outraged to speak. Then, a wanted poster appeared beside the Decree.

_**Order of the Phoenix Wanted**_

_All sums are in Galleons_

_Harry Potter- 100 000 Galleons_

_Ginny Weasley- 90 000 Galleons_

_Ron Weasley- 75 000 Galleons_

_Hermione Granger- 75 000 Galleons_

_Aberforth Dumbledore- 5000 Galleons_

_Mundungus Fletcher- 1000 Galleons_

_Rubeus Hagrid- 60 000 Galleons_

_Remus Lupin- 50 000 Galleons_

_Minerva McGonagall- 60 000 Galleons_

_Alastor Moody- 50 000 Galleons_

_Sturgis Podmore- 1000 Galleons_

_Kingsley Shacklebolt- 15 000 Galleons_

_Rita Skeeter- 50 000 Galleons_

_Nymphadora Tonks- 60 000 Galleons_

_Sirius Black- 80 000 Galleons_

_Daraala Venis- 70 000 Galleons_

_Arthur Weasley- 50 000 Galleons_

_Molly Weasley- 50 000 Galleons_

_Bill Weasley- 40 000 Galleons_

_Fleur Delacour Weasley- 10 000 Galleons_

_Charlie Weasley- 30 000 Galleons_

_Fred Weasley- 50 000 Galleons_

_George Weasley- 50 000 Galleons_

_Filius Flitwick- 60 000 Galleons_

_Pomona Sprout- 60 000 Galleons_

_Horace Slughorn- 60 000 Galleons_

_Grawp- 10 000 Galleons_

_Firenze- 60 000 Galleons_

_Sybill Trelawney- 60 000 Galleons_

_Tom Macmillan- 2000 Galleons_

_Madam Malkin- 2000 Galleons_

_Poppy Pomfrey- 60 000 Galleons_

_Ludo Bagman- 3000 Galleons_

_Amos Diggory- 1000 Galleons_

_Oliver Wood- 1000 Galleons_

_Cho Chang- 2000 Galleons_

_Viktor Krum- 4000 Galleons_

_Luna Lovegood- 75 000 Galleons_

_Neville Longbottom- 75 000 Galleons_

_Augusta Longbottom- 3000 Galleons_

_Winky- 8000 Galleons_

_Dobby- 30 000 Galleons_

_Madam Rosmerta- 1000 Galleons_

"Why do I cost more than you two?" Ginny asked.

"Simple. She knows you and Harry are together. So, she'll go for you, in the hopes that it will immobilise Harry." Ron explained.

"I see the staff all have fixed prices." Hermione growled.

"And most of us have fixed prices too." Ginny said.

"And the other two DA members have fixed prices as well." Harry said angrily.

They all looked up at the staff table, to see the Order members rapidly conversing in fury. Abruptly, Harry decided.

"Hermione spread the word. Order meeting. McGonagall's office. Now."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ten minutes later, the entire Order was in the office. Harry looked at them all, fury in his eyes.

"So far we haven't done anything to stop Umbridge. That's because we've all been recovering and we've been busy doing other things. This crosses the line. We're going to stop her." He promised.

"How?" Moody asked, sitting beside Madam Pomfrey.

"Please tell me what I want to hear Harry." Sirius pleaded.

"Yep. We're going to take over the government."

He turned to Ron, who stepped forward.

"Right. The Ministry has a new level now, one above ground. That's meant to be the first line of defence against intruders. Unfortunately for her, there are four entrances. So, there are going to be four attack groups. Neville, you'll lead an attack through the south entrance. Hagrid, you'll attack from the east. Luna, you attack from the west, and Sirius, you'll attack from the north. Harry, Hermione, Ginny, McGonagall, mum and I will head after Umbridge. She'll have most of her forces in the Entrance Hall, so that's where we'll fight. We're shooting to disable, not to kill. Umbridge is a different matter. We'll take her alive if we can, but if not, we can kill her if we need to."

Hermione stepped up.

"We're going to ask as many of the part humans who came here for refuge to help as we can. The more help us, the better our chances."

Harry looked around at them all.

"Well good luck. And let's stop Umbridge before she kills anyone else."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

London was very busy this morning. There had been a bomb scare at Paddington station, so it was all blocked off, and many commuters now had to get to work in different ways. It didn't help that one street was blocked off for the entire day, and people had to keep driving around it. There was meant to be a gas leak there, and people were evacuating their homes. After they all evacuated, then it began. There were numerous pops as masses of people apparated, side along apparition being used frequently. Fifteen minutes later, the group moved out of the dense cluster of mist, and headed towards the Ministry of Magic. It was an army. One and a half thousand part humans, all with grudges against Dolores Umbridge. The old members of the DA headed special groups and the Order of the Phoenix was leading the charge. Harry reached the north entrance, and blasted it open with a wave of his wand. His group charged through the door, Sirius shouting commands. Hermione blew open the east entrance and led Hagrid's group in. Ron destroyed the west entrance, leading Luna's group. Ginny came in last, blowing apart the south entrance, and charging in with Neville's forces.

They were right, and hundreds of personnel loyal to Dolores Umbridge instantly apparated inside the Atrium. Harry signalled to the rest of the group going with him to capture Umbridge, and left the assault in the leader's capable hands.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Spells flashed across the Atrium, as Harry's army blasted into the Ministry of Magic. Umbridge's forces were determined that no one would pass them, but Hermione and Ginny were just letting rip, blasting people out of their way as they headed for the lift at the end of the passage. This was a new Atrium, exactly identical to the one below them, but this time it had an egocentric statue of Dolores Umbridge in the centre of a fountain, with all kinds of species looking adoringly up at her. Harry snorted as he saw this. The chances of that ever happening were the same of hell freezing over in the next few seconds. Grinning, they surged on.

Sirius and Daraala were parrying blows as they pushed into the new Atrium, spells blasting off of Daraala's shield and Sirius firing curses at an extraordinary rate.

"Out of interest, what happens when we win?" Daraala asked, as arrows from a herd of angry centaurs flashed across the room.

"We take over the government and scrap all her Emergency Decrees." Sirius answered, ducking as a spell came too close to his head.

"Who'll be made Minister?" Daraala asked, blowing a small man into the wall with a well placed hex.

"That's up to Harry. I think he'll make one of the Auror's Minister, and that way we can fight Voldemort on two fronts."

"The days are getting darker."

"That's the vampires. The mist is the Dementors. What next?"

"Who knows?"

Sirius ducked once again.

"Yeah. Who knows?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Umbridge looked at Dawlish.

"What?"

"They're attacking Minister! Potter is trying to get down here!"

Umbridge fumed.

"Well, stop them then!"

"Yes m'lady!"

Umbridge growled. So, precious Potter thought he could take over the government with an army of half breeds did he? She would show him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Neville fired a stream of hexes at an Auror. The man deflected them with ease, and then raised his wand. Rather than pointing it at Neville, he aimed for Mrs Longbottom.

"Gran!" Neville shouted.

The man never got to fire a spell, as Mrs Longbottom twirled with grace that befitted a much younger woman, and blasted the man into the wall. This was considerable, as they were at opposite ends of the room from the wall. The man smashed into it, and toppled down, bleeding from the head.

Rita transformed to avoid a Bludgeoning Hex. Flying behind the spell's originator, she turned back, and pointed her wand into the man's back.

"_Expelliarmus_!"

The man's wand flew from his hand, and as he looked around in confusion, Rita hexed him. Young Fred and George were keeping a good defence going, back to back with Bill and Fleur. The French girl had a lot of fire. Slughorn was duelling a former student, as Lupin and Tonks led the charge of a group of friendly werewolves. Rita dashed across to where Firenze was directing the attack by a number of centaurs.

"We can't keep doing this. We need to get further in!" Rita called.

"I am aware. Climb on."

Rita looked at the blonde centaur uncertainly.

"Climb on." Firenze reiterated.

She did as instructed.

"You fire spells. We'll break the lines."

Giving a battle cry, Firenze galloped into the massed hordes, Rita firing spells at any attackers. People were knocked to the ground and blown aside as the centaur team fanned out, breaking apart Umbridge's lines. Hagrid was rushing at his enemies, knocking them flying as his considerable weight slammed into them, and his formidable fists flashed in and out of existence, knocking Umbridge's supporters for six. Rita grinned, as the combined attacks broke apart the enemy formation, allowing the Order's forces to surge through into the Atrium, totally unopposed. Savage, Umbridge's left hand man, saw all this and Disapparated, to tell his mistress that the enemy was breaking through.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The lift was taking even longer than usual as Harry's team waited with worry inside it. Once outside, they would go after Umbridge. A Patronus from Sirius told them that the battle was going well, and the loyal supporters to Umbridge had been split apart into small groups, as per Ron's plan. However, to be truly successful, they must capture Umbridge, or the entire thing will have been for nothing.

"This is taking too long. Umbridge might escape." Ginny complained.

"Then do something about it." Harry snapped.

He was feeling rather edgy, and continuing complaints from the other members of the team weren't helping his anxiety.

"Don't snap at me. I'm only wondering if there's something we can do to speed things up." Ginny retorted.

Harry thought for a moment.

"Harry! There is something she can do!" Hermione exclaimed.

"What?" Ron asked curiously.

"If Ginny transforms, she can fly outside and use the severing charm on the ropes holding the lift. We're going to the bottom anyway. All we need to use is Spongify, and nothing will happen to us when we land." Mrs Weasley said.

Harry looked at Ginny, who nodded. Harry motioned for McGonagall to move over, and then raised his wand to the door.

"_Bombarda_!"

The lift doors were blown open, and Ginny transformed into her owl form. She then flapped outside and landed on top of the car. Turning back, Ginny looked in dismay about what she was seeing. Hundreds of cars and big, long drops surrounded her. Can't worry about that right now. She levelled her wand at the lift cables.

"_Diffindo Tria_!"

Three Severing Charms flew from her wand, and sliced through the cables. The lift plummeted.

Inside, Harry was trying valiantly to keep a hold of his breakfast, while Ron pointed at the floor with his wand.

"_Spongify_!"

The floor became covered by a thick, green jelly like substance, which was very soft and springy. The hatch above them fell to the floor, and Ginny leapt down, as the lift headed for the bottom of the shaft. Then, it slammed to the ground with a horrific crunch, and they were all thrown to the soft, springy floor. They were back up a second later, and Hermione blew apart the doors leading to the Minister's office. Leaping out, they were confronted by Dawlish, Savage, Williamson (his memory mercifully returned to normal by Healers at St Mungos), Madam Edgecombe and Gawain Robards, all determined to stop them entering Umbridge's office. Harry and the others raised their wands, as McGonagall disappeared, headed for the office. This room had changed now. It was just a small corridor, with doors going up it, leading to the other offices. At the end was the Minister for Magic's office. McGonagall, in her cat form, slunk to Umbridge's door, pawed it open, and entered.

Harry faced Dawlish.

"Get out of it Potter."

"Dawlish, Dumbledore had to hex you. Do I have to do it too?"

Ron was facing Williamson, Ginny facing Savage. Hermione was once again opposing Madam Edgecombe and Mrs Weasley facing Gawain Robards.

"Don't call her a pig." Ginny whispered to Robards.

"Who?" Robards asked distractedly, as he raised his wand at Mrs Weasley.

"You'll see if you do it." Ginny said, smirking.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The battle in the Atrium was going well. Unable to maintain their position, Umbridge's forces had fled to the lower levels, and Sirius and Daraala, the unofficial leaders of the attack, were giving each Order member locations to go to, to assist in defeating the opposition.

"Hagrid, you come with us, we'll go down to the Minister offices to try and help Harry. Remus, take Tonks and Mad-Eye to the second level, and take the Auror headquarters. Flitwick, Sprout and Slughorn, take the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes. Arthur, take the twins and take the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. Bagman, Trelawney and Krum, take the Department of International Magical Cooperation. Bill, Fleur, Charlie, go for the Department of Magical Transport. Neville, Augusta, Luna, take the Department of Magical Games and Sports. Dobby, Winky and Madam Pomfrey, take the Department of Mysteries. Take as many troops as you think you'll need. Good luck." Sirius said, directing them all away.

He then lead Sirius, Daraala and Hagrid to the lifts, and blew them open.

"How do we get down?" Daraala asked.

"Like this."

Hagrid then grabbed the two of them, and jumped.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Neville lead the way into the Department of Magical Games and Sports, Luna and his gran following closely behind him. It was quiet down here. Too quiet. And there had definitely been people who had retreated down here.

"They did come this way didn't they?" Mrs Longbottom asked nervously.

"Yeah."

Something about this was making him feel nervous. This wasn't right.

"Neville…" Luna stammered.

At the end of the corridor, there were three bodies. And standing over them were two Death Eaters. Neville indicated a small alcove, and they went in, determined to hear what they were up to.

"Snape was on the money again. Yet again the precious turncoat comes through." Demagoth was muttering.

"Another coup. Who would have guessed that a place so worthless would be so sought after?" Drakul returned.

"Normal beings see power in controlling governments. They don't grasp power as we do. We control entire species. Dementors are all connected to me, and feel what I feel. Vampires are connected to you and feel what you feel. Humans don't grasp this. Potter doesn't grasp this. Neither did Dumbledore. Nor does the Dark Lord." Demagoth ploughed on.

"Careful what you say. If Bella hears you say something like that she'll report you for blaspheming to the Dark Lord." Drakul warned.

Demagoth shrugged his shoulders.

"Never mind that. Lumiya has something of the right idea. What is her goal anyway? Voldemort's is immortality. What's hers?"

"Not a clue. I hear you had a good night last night. Murdered an entire town all on your own. Very clever." Drakul congratulated.

"Thank you. Though you wiped out a convoy of livestock."

"Only sheep. I fancied a bit of lamb for dinner. But the humans were rather tasty."

Demagoth looked skywards.

"It won't be long before they miss this pair. Come on. And we have to begin marshalling our forces for the endgame."

With that, Demagoth and Drakul disappeared into blackness.

"What now?" Mrs Longbottom asked.

"We tell Harry that they're up to something. And we get out of here." Neville said, showing more leadership qualities.

Luna and Mrs Longbottom couldn't be prouder of him. He was finally living up to his parents, and he was a fully fledged member of the Order, and one of Harry's trusted lieutenants. And what would happen next? Maybe one day Neville would become as loyal to Harry as Ron, Hermione and Ginny. Maybe he would join in with what the four of them were up to. Only time would tell, Luna reflected as they headed back for the Atrium.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

McGonagall blew open the door, earning startled gasps from the two guards, dressed in red robes beside the door. McGonagall flicked her hand, and they were thrown into the wall, and collapsed. Umbridge was facing her.

"Professor McGonagall. How nice to see you."

"I wish I could say the same Dolores. But I rather resent the sixty thousand galleons price on my head. Most rude. I'm here to stop you before you do anything else."

Umbridge laughed. It sounded more like a cackle.

"My dear woman, I do not know how you got in here when my best men are waiting outside, however you will not stop me. Not this time. I will go to any lengths to keep my power, even if it means killing you myself."

McGonagall laughed now.

"What chance does a mediocre witch such as yourself have of defeating a witch like me? I'm a Class Five witch."

"As am I. You didn't seriously think I was a mere Class Three? I'm a Class Five just like yourself. And I will not be beaten easily."

McGonagall laughed.

"Really?"

"Oh yes Minerva. Now you will experience the full power of the dark arts. _Crucio_!"

The spell hit McGonagall before she could react, and she was blown into the wall.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry swore as another spell shot over his head. Dawlish had greatly improved since the coup, and he was on the verge of beating Harry. None of the others could help either, as all their respective opponents had improved beyond measure as well. Dawlish fired another curse at Harry, which could have caused serious harm if allowed to hit him. Harry was getting tired of this. Dawlish fired another spell at Harry, and he had had enough. Harry got back to his feet and concentrated. Then, he changed.

Ginny danced away from a blow from Savage, and hissed in fury. She looked to Harry, to see if her boyfriend was all right, and noticed something. Where Harry had been seconds before, there now stood a magnificent lion. It was gorgeous. It had glossy, tan coloured fur, it's eyes were a vivid green and its mane was a deep brown colour. It looked almost exactly like the Gryffindor lion. Dawlish was backing away in fear, as the lion leapt. The beast slammed into the Auror, and proceeded to scrap with the man. Smirking at her boyfriend's transformation, she turned back to Savage and continued her duel.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The battle was near enough over. The Order troops had taken both Atriums, and the Order members were now leading groups and surging through the Ministry, liberating detractors and capturing supporters of Umbridge's rule. How ever, it wasn't going to be over until the fat lady sung, and Umbridge hadn't sung yet.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

McGonagall barely heard a cackle.

"I have waited a long time for this moment, my dear friend." Umbridge cackled.

McGonagall's eyes sprung open. Umbridge was approaching her. McGonagall heaved herself to her feet.

"At last, dear Potter will be no more." Umbridge snarled.

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" McGonagall exclaimed, and fired a spell at Umbridge.

The toad couldn't get her wand up in time, was hit by the spell and blown into her desk.

"Your rule is at an end, Dolores. And it wasn't short enough." McGonagall hissed.

Umbridge pointed her wand at the door and pulled herself to it. McGonagall was quicker and got there before her.

"If you're such a powerful witch, why leave?" McGonagall challenged.

"You will not stop me Minerva. The Dark Arts are more powerful than either of us!"

Umbridge pointed her wand at McGonagall's face.

"Faith in your dark powers may be misplaced Dolores, as is your faith in your own infallibility."

McGonagall pointed her wand in Umbridge's face.

Umbridge lanced forth with a spell, which McGonagall easily parried. McGonagall jumped over Umbridge's next spell, and fired one of her own. The other woman parried, then cackled as she launched another attack of her own. McGonagall barely blocked it, and Umbridge cackled once again. Umbridge then fired a dozen spells at McGonagall, which she either blocked or avoided. McGonagall and Umbridge duelled through the horrible, pink office, past the ghastly plates with kittens on them, and through the room with all the frills, into a back office, taking them into the Minister's box beneath the old Wizengamot chamber. Umbridge climbed onto the Minister's podium and started firing spells down at McGonagall, who got onto the Junior Minister platform. Spells lanced back and forth, a mirage of colours trying their hardest to harm the other combatant. Then, abruptly, the podium shook, and it began to rise. Spells collided in midair, or shot into walls as the podium rose to the old courtroom. Then, Umbridge fired a spell that could have been lethal, if McGonagall hadn't blocked it. Umbridge groaned in pain, the effort of keeping the spell going, then McGonagall clasped onto the podium and swung herself around to the other side and they started once gain. Umbridge groaned once gain, but then the podium thudded to a stop, and Umbridge used Carpe Retractum to haul herself to an elevated walkway. The entire room had been refurbished, for when a new Wizengamot was able to be used after the war. Now, rather than the three rows of seats that was the jury, the centre chair where the condemned sat and the line of viewers along the other wall, it had been completely changed. The Ministers podium was now in the centre of the room, the jury now sat in small, round balconies in groups of four, the viewers watched from the four elevated walkways and the condemned sat in a cage that was suspended from the ceiling and facing the Minister's box.

Umbridge gloated at McGonagall from the walkway, and the teacher followed across, landing on one of the jury pods. Umbridge leapt down, no mean feat, to another pod, then pointed her wand at the one nearest her. She wrenched it from the wall, and McGonagall hissed, as the pod hurtled towards her. Turning into her cat form, McGonagall leapt to the next pod, before transforming back and facing Umbridge. Umbridge however, was now ripping more pods off the walls, and throwing them at McGonagall. Hissing, McGonagall transformed into a cat and began to leap on them until reaching a safe pod. Turning back, she saw Umbridge was looking furious, as she had fired nearly twelve of the things at McGonagall, and still none had hit her. Umbridge wrenched another one from the wall, and threw it at McGonagall. This time, McGonagall was ready, and caught the pod in a spell of her own. Waving her wand, McGonagall twirled the pod around, and threw it back at Umbridge. Umbridge screamed, and jumped down to another pod. McGonagall transformed again, then sprang at Umbridge, transforming back in a matter of seconds. Umbridge was looking triumphant, and pointed her wand.

"_Expelliarmus_!"

McGonagall's wand shot from her hand and McGonagall blanched. Umbridge smiled horribly, and raised her wand.

"_Avada-"_

Unconsciously, McGonagall did a summoning charm, and her wand shot back into her hand, and she fired a spell of her own, as Umbridge fired her own spell. The two collided in midair, and magic visibly manifested itself, crackling around them like electricity. They were both struggling against the other, when McGonagall increased the power behind her attack, and the spell blew them apart. McGonagall grabbed onto another pod, but Umbridge was knocked off the pod, and tumbled, screaming to the ground. Umbridge thudded into the Minister's podium, thudded into a pod, back into the podium, back into another pod and down to the floor. Her wand rolled away from her grasp. McGonagall laughed, realising she had won. Umbridge gasped in pain and fury, leapt for a small pipe, and crawled through. She had lost, and now it was finished.

McGonagall smiled, and sat down to rest.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The battle was over. Sirius, Daraala and Hagrid had arrived, and stopped Mrs Weasley beating Robards to a pulp. He hadn't taken Ginny's advice, and had called her a pig. He was going to need a lot of treatment at St Mungos before he was able to stand trial. Harry, in his lion form, was happily sitting on top of Dawlish, who had fainted after seeing Harry's teeth. Ron, Hermione and Ginny had outsmarted their respective opponents and were now awaiting news. Lupin came to them not long after, saying all of those loyal to Umbridge were under arrest and heading to Azkaban for trial. The detractors of Umbridge's reign were freed, and put to work straight away, getting the Ministry back in order. Harry appointed Kingsley Shacklebolt to be the new Minister for Magic, as he felt an Auror would be a perfect leader in these troubled times. The best news was that there were no deaths on Harry's side. Some injuries, but nothing too serious. So, the only bit of bad news was that Umbridge had escaped, but was now on the run. Harry had a bad feeling that they would see her time and again before the end of this war. However, they had done what had needed to be done, and now Umbridge's dictatorship was overthrown. The final result of all the part humans who had died was over one and a half thousand. Sad souls. However, it was over, and it was with a much lighter heart that Kingsley accepted the reins of power, and his first act was to shred apart all the Emergency Decrees, to the cheers of all those who watched. The war against dictatorship was over. The war for the future of the wizarding world was about to begin.

**It's over. Umbridge is beaten and is in retreat, and the world has gone back to normal.**

**Harry has finally transformed(I though a lion would be ideal for him to turn into)**

**Kingsley has the government (I got that right too)**

**This battle was fun to write.**

**Umbridge and McGonagall's duel is based off Yoda vs Sidious in Episode III, which is by far the best duel, all it needed was to be longer and Sidious getting his ass kicked.**

**Never mind. i'm away to write Digimon, so please read and review until I upload the nextfew!**


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

Chapter Thirty Three

Countdown

It was with great surprise that November faded into December. The Ministry was now doing a much better job of containing Voldemort than Fudge, Scrimgeour or Umbridge had ever managed. The unofficial army Harry had assembled from the dissent against Umbridge still stayed at Hogwarts, as Firenze put it, to defend the foals of the herd. However, bad news had reached their ears. Umbridge still hadn't been found, despite it being two weeks since the last attack at the Ministry. And, to top it all of, Voldemort had never been stronger, though he wasn't killing much. At the moment he was increasing the size of his army. Hags, ogres, Veela and centaurs had all joined him, and thus he had a load of new troops to use, and four new Death Eaters. To Firenze's fury, one of the new Death Eaters was the centaur Bane. The days were now dark, misty and wet, due to the fact that the hags had joined him, and to top it all of, they were blazing hot, due to the Veela. Harry wasn't happy with all the support Voldemort had amassed. They were still no closer to getting the last three Horcruxes, Voldemort was still terribly powerful, and Harry's nightmares of fire, flames, lightning and death continued. He hadn't been getting much sleep, and to make matters worse, every time he woke up, Ginny woke up too.

Their lessons continued, though they no longer had Animagi classes with Mrs Weasley. Harry still had his private lessons with McGonagall, which incorporated a bit more than before now that they had access to Daraala's memories. Defence lessons continued with Tonks.

It was on the eleventh of December, that Rita Skeeter, fresh back from a spying mission against the Death Eaters, summoned the entire Order to McGonagall's office.

Harry, Ron and Hermione finished their day with Potions, met Ginny, who had Transfiguration last, and went with Mrs Weasley and Slughorn to McGonagall's office.

"What do you reckons up?" Ginny asked.

"Don't know. Rita looked terrified when she arrived this morning though." Harry answered.

While some in the early days of Rita's service to the Order has questioned her and Harry's choice, she was now a firm member, and everyone had faith in her being able to get them news on Death Eater activities. The same went for Bagman. He had joined forces with Mundungus, and the two had pulled off a startling raid on Gringotts, stealing over five thousands Galleons from Death Eater vaults. Krum kept them informed of Voldemort's wrongdoing abroad, and Cho used her underworld contacts to find out what supplies Voldemort was stealing and buying. They entered and took their seats. They didn't have to wait long before the rest of the Order arrived, and looked at Rita pointedly to begin. She took a deep breath.

"Right, as you all know, I've been doing an undercover mission to find out what Voldemort is up to. Last night, I heard the next step of the war for him. The Ministry is still a shambles after our attack last month. That's basically the Ministry dealt with. He doesn't need to worry about that at the moment. Diagon Alley has been taken, so that's dealt with. Hogsmeade is a virtual ghost town anyway. So, there's only one place left to strike."

Everyone exchanged dark looks. They all had bad feelings about this.

"He's going to attack Hogwarts." Rita said in a whisper.

Complete silence met these words.

"How can we stop him?" McGonagall asked weakly.

Rita snorted.

"The chances of us stopping him are slim and none. He wants to end this war. He's marshalling everything. Inferi, Dementors, Goblins, Vampires, Werewolves, Veela, Centaurs, Hags, Ogres, Giants, Trolls, Merpeople, Death Eaters, the list's never ending. He's summoning every possible man he can to attack this school."

Harry was white.

"How strong is his army?"

Rita smiled humourlessly.

"Over two hundred thousand strong."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So, the preparations began. The Order got the army to prepare traps and weapons for the attack. What sickened Harry the most was the fact that the students couldn't be sent home. Voldemort had stationed Death Eaters at Platform Nine and Three Quarters so no one could get out of the train at the other end. Parents were flocking to Hogwarts to get their children. Many planned to leave immediately, but then Demagoth arrived in Hogsmeade, his Dementors swarming all over the place. So, half of all Britain's wizards were now trapped inside the school. The Ministry arrived in full force on the twelfth, and helped with the preparations. McGonagall organised a group of one hundred students to go to a set of caves deep inside the Forbidden Forest, and await the end of the battle. So, Harry went to Ginny, to try and get her to do something he knew full well she wouldn't want to do.

"Ginny, I want you to go with the students." He said to her.

They were in the Entrance Hall, and it was quiet except for Ron and Hermione.

"You want me to go to the Forest, and sit the battle out like a good girl?" she repeated in a deadly whisper.

"Yes. Please Ginny."

He needed her to be safe. He needed her to be away from harm.

"Why do you always want to send me away?" Ginny asked tearfully.

"Because…"

"Because what? You don't trust me? You don't think I'll be able to handle it? Or because you're a coward and don't want to face the fact that I might die?"

"Ginny…"

"Don't Harry! Stop treating me like a little kid! I can take care of myself you know! Or has it passed your notice that I'm only a bit younger than you are?"

"Ginny please, I'm doing this for your own…"

"My own what? My own good? How will being apart from my friends and family be for my own good? There's a chance we're all going to die when he attacks! We probably are going to die! We're outnumbered a thousand to one! And you want me to leave this all behind, leave my family and the man I love, and who claims to love me, and go into hiding? You don't know me at all!"

"Ginny please! I'm doing this for you! I love you, and I don't want you getting hurt! I want you away from where it's going to happen, because I want you to have a chance of a normal life!"

"A normal life! How can I get that? I'm in love with the boy who lived! And if you die, how can my life ever be normal? And if you think I'm going to sit on the side lines while you and the rest of the people I care about go to war and probably to their deaths, then you don't know me at all!"

And with that, Ginny stormed away up the stairs.

"I can't win with her." Harry complained.

"Potter!" Ron shouted.

Harry rolled his eyes and turned to his best friend. Hermione looked rather confused. Was Ron angry that Harry had upset his little sister again?

"What? If you're going to hit me, get on with it. We've got a war to fight."

"I'm not going to hit you!" Ron said incredulously.

Harry and Hermione looked at him in surprise.

"You're not?" Hermione asked in confusion.

"No. What I want to know is: what do you mean you're in love with my sister?" Ron asked furiously.

"Simple. I'm in love with her, which is why I keep trying to protect her. I know she can look after herself, but, I need to know that she'll be safe." Harry explained.

"You're in love with her?" Ron asked.

"Yes, I'm in love with your sister. Go on, hit me!"

Ron burst out laughing.

"Why would I hit you? My best friend and my sister are together, and they make each other happier than ever before! Why would that bother me? She's in love with you too! I've seen you together, and despite what my lover says, I can be quite understanding at times!"

Hermione shot him a look at this point. Ron stuck his tongue out and continued.

"You pair are in love! And there's nothing any of us can do to stop it. And I would rather my sister is in love and in danger with you, rather than not in love and out of harm with someone else."

Harry looked at his friend.

"You would?"

"Yeah. You need her, and she needs you. Now, go and make up with her before Thomas makes another move on her!"

Harry grinned at his friend, and nodded.

"You're right. We need each other, and I love her. I'll keep with me if I need to. I need her too…"

Ron's words suddenly impacted.

"What do you mean, Thomas makes _another_ move on her?"

Ron and Hermione paled.

"He's talking about when Dean first asked her out." Hermione countered swiftly, coming to Ron's aid.

No one had told Harry that Dean had tried to take advantage while Harry was unconscious. Harry shrugged, seeming to accept it.

"You realise what you're doing? You're passing your baby sister on to me." Harry warned.

"I know mate. But I also know that you wouldn't do anything to deliberately hurt her. You love her too much. Now, go and make up with my baby sister!"

Harry nodded, grinned at Ron, and dashed away to find Ginny.

"You'll regret that Ron." Bill said from behind them.

"No. I won't. He wouldn't hurt her. He loves her. Anyway, if he did, he would have to go through the lot of us."

Bill laughed, and walked off. Hermione was appraising Ron.

"What?" he asked.

"I'm very impressed. You're more mature than ever."

Ron smiled at her, and kissed her lightly on the cheek. He looked out the window.

"It's sunset. This might be the last night we spend alive on this earth."

Hermione smiled at him.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley, are you trying to seduce me?"

"Of course. This may be our last chance to do something we said we would put on hold. Well, we've never been stronger. And…"

Hermione suddenly got what he was insinuating.

"Ron! We shouldn't."

Ron just smiled at her. She stared around guiltily, then whispered:

"But we will anyway."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry, to no one's surprise, found Ginny standing on top of the Astronomy Tower, gazing down at Hogsmeade, a sea of black Dementors.

"Ginny." He whispered.

She turned and glared at him.

"What do you want?" she snapped.

"To apologise."

She seemed startled.

"I know I keep trying to protect you. But I do it because I love you so much."

She smiled in spite of herself.

"I know. You only want to protect me and save me, but you can't always do that Harry. I forgive you. And, I will sit it out tomorrow. Just make sure you survive."

She started to head inside, but Harry brought her close to him.

"No. I want you with me tomorrow. I need you. I need to look at you one last time if I…"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence Harry. You aren't going to die. And neither am I."

"I love you. And I want you with me tomorrow, for better or worse. No hiding you away. I need you with me. I want you with me. I can't live without you anymore. I want you fighting Voldemort and his forces with me, backing me up, just like Ron and Hermione. And at least if you're with me you'll be where I can at least keep a small eye on you."

Ginny smiled her beautiful smile at him.

"And I love you too. And someone needs to protect your backside. Who can do it as well as me?"

Harry smiled and kissed her fiercely. She broke apart from him reluctantly.

"I can think of something we can do to pass the time and soothe the nerves."

Harry understood perfectly, and after kissing her once more, followed her inside.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They woke up early next morning, to hear feet stampeding all over the school. Harry pulled on his dressing gown to warm himself up (Ginny had taken all the covers), and cover his body. His eyes lingering on Ginny's sleeping figure, he looked outside. Voldemort's army was in the grounds. The Battle of Hogwarts was about to begin.

**The Battle of Hogwarts is about to begin! Deaths coming on both sides!**

**Read on!**


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

Chapter Thirty Four

Battle of Hogwarts

Harry and Ginny dashed down to the Entrance Hall. The others were all there. McGonagall stood before everyone who had volunteered to fight. She surveyed them all through her specs, and looked sternly at them.

"Since the dawn of existence, there have always been moments where the course of history shifted. Such a turning point, is upon us now. The conflict between the better and worse angels of our very nature," she said, indicating Harry and the army outside, "whose outcome will change our world so greatly, that there will be no going back. I do not know if victory is possible. I only know that great sacrifice will be required. And because the fate of many, will depend on the choices of a few, we must make the last stand."

Silence met her words, and Harry walked to the front of them all.

"Professor McGonagall's right. This battle is going to affect everything on this planet. And we need to do this right. We only have one shot at this. So, I'm going to give you all the chance to leave. I don't want you to do this if you don't want to."

No one moved. Harry smiled grimly.

"Then let's make sure we bury Voldemort and his Death Eaters before we bury each other."

The doors flew open, and the Order led the assembled masses down the stone steps and into the grounds, directly opposing Voldemort's army. All that could be seen was a sea of black, as Voldemorts forces jostled for position. House-elves, ghosts, centaurs and wizards all stood shoulder to shoulder, glaring at their enemies. The Order was at the front. Then, the masses of black parted, and three figures were striding towards them. Two joined them and started gliding towards them Harry knew before they reached him who they were. Voldemort, Bella, Snape, Demagoth and Drakul were all arrayed against them.

"Potter. I am going to give you one chance. Surrender to me, or die. Quite simple." Voldemort hissed.

Harry rolled his eyes.

"You've been trying for sixteen years to kill me. You still haven't done it. What makes you think you'll succeed now?"

Voldemort purred.

"So, you won't surrender. Oh goodie."

The five of them fell to the back of their army.

"ATTACK!" Voldemort yelled.

"CHARGE!" Harry yelled.

With a thunderous roar, both armies raced at each other, and spells and weapons started firing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Colours lanced back and forth across the sky, like hundreds of tiny rainbows. Fires ignited, earth was blown into the air, water fell on them. Harry's army fired flaming arrows into dry briar, igniting Inferi as they dashed at the enemies. Dementors swarmed into the sky, swept down, and began draining the energy from Harry's army. Giants stormed through Harry's lines. Grawp was using his club to shatter whole battalions. Goblins leapt on wizards and began ripping them apart. House-elves were using their own magic, blowing attackers into the air. Filch, the caretaker was using an old axe he had taken from a suit of armour. Charmed suits of armour were dashing at the enemy, not being alive, and attacked the enemy forces without fear. Wizards dive bombed Voldemort's forces with broomsticks. Harry knew it was a pointless exercise, as the enemy vastly outnumbered Harry's forces. Blasting three Dementors with a Patronus he spun, to find himself face to face with Draco Malfoy, Dumbledore's would be murderer.

"Malfoy. Enjoying your new life as a Death Eater?" Harry challenged.

"Immensely. Imagine how he'll reward me when I kill you."

Harry rolled his eyes and sighed in frustration.

"They've got you brainwashed too haven't they?"

Malfoy laughed.

"No, this is common sense. You won't survive past today Potter. Your forces are turning on each other."

Harry didn't like what was in his voice. Abruptly realising what Malfoy meant, Harry twirled, to see Pansy Parkinson, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Theodore Nott and Millicent Bulstrode all suddenly fired spells at the defenders closest to them. They had joined Voldemort. Hermione saw this, and tried to hex Parkinson, but was sidetracked as a vampire tried to bite her. Harry glared at Malfoy, who was laughing hard.

"We're going to win Potter. It's done. Betrayal. Wonderful thing, ain't it?"

Harry pointed his wand at Malfoy's throat. In the blink of an eye, Malfoy's wand was in the same place, but pointing at Harry.

"Come on then Potter. Nothing to stop you now."

Harry snarled, and decided. He had nothing to gain or lose.

"_Sectumsempra_!" Harry shouted.

"_Crucio_!" Malfoy yelled.

The spells blasted into each other, and ricocheted away, hitting two centaurs who seemed to be locked in mortal combat. Harry kicked out, his foot colliding with Malfoy's stomach. Malfoy fired a hex, which hit Harry, raising a nasty boil on his right arm.

"_Stupefy_!" Harry shouted.

"_Protego_!"

The red spell lanced into the ground, igniting the grass. Malfoy growled, and tried to punch Harry.

"_Diffindo_!" Harry shouted.

"_Depulso_!"

Harry was knocked backwards, as a large cut appeared on Malfoy's face.

"Malfoy, you are such a pain." Harry snarled.

"I'm not the one who keeps interfering in things that are too big for him."

"_Expelliarmus_!"

"_Avada Kedavra_!"

The two spells slammed into each other, making a small explosion in midair. The blast knocked both of them to their knees.

"_Petrificus Totalus_!" Harry shouted.

"_Locomotor Mortis_!" Malfoy yelled.

The spells didn't get past the defences. Harry was tiring of this, and transformed into the massive lion, then leapt for Malfoy. Malfoy screamed as razor sharp claws sliced into his chest. Malfoy gasped in pain, and Harry leapt for his throat.

"_Formus Previum_!"

Harry abruptly turned into his human form again. Malfoy smirked, and pointed his wand.

"_Expelliarmus_!"

Harry's wand flew from his grip, and he took a deep breath. Malfoy was going to kill him.

"_Stupefy_!"

The red spell blasted into Malfoy and he was blown across the field.

"That was for calling my girlfriend a mudblood." Ron snarled, looking with disgust down at Malfoy.

"Thanks." Harry gasped.

"No problem. _Accio wand_!"

Harry's wand jumped into his outstretched hand.

"Well?"

"The Slytherin's betrayal made a big hole in our lines. Flitwick's trying to get forces there to cover it."

Ron looked around for his next target. He hexed a goblin, and ran back to the fight. Harry grinned after his friend. Who would want more?

Voldemort murdered another house-elf. Vermin. Couldn't they take the hint and die? Then a spell hit him in the lower back, knocking the wind from him. Turning in fury, Voldemort was faced by his old Head of House, Horace Slughorn.

"Hello Tom." Slughorn said.

"Professor. Trying to fill the gap left by dear old Dumbledore's murder?"

"Heavens no. I'm just going to try and undo was I created."

Voldemort cackled.

"Just try it Professor!"

Spells criss-crossed the air between them. Slughorn, despite his bulk, was a very powerful wizard.

"I always knew you would go far Tom. Just not in this direction, or I would have tried to stop you." Slughorn growled.

"The chances of a bloated old has-been stopping me, the greatest wizard of all time, the Dark Lord, Lord Voldemort, are very slim indeed."

Slughorn rolled away from a killing curse.

"Of course. You're still under the delusion that you're the greatest wizard in the world."

"Who's greater than me now?" Voldemort scoffed, firing a torture curse at his teacher.

Slughorn laughed with genuine amusement.

"Harry Potter of course. He's right you know. Sixteen years you've been trying to kill the poor boy, and every time you muck it up. Look at the Ministry. You had him in your grasp, and you didn't finish him then."

Voldemort was furious.

"_Avada Kedavra_!"

The green spell narrowly avoided Slughorn.

"Potter will _never_ be a greater wizard than me! I am the Heir of Slytherin! I am LORD VOLDEMORT!"

"Of yes he will. And I'm sorry to say, _my lord, _that I will not support you in any shape or form."

"_Ilesempra_!"

Voldemort's new spell was horrible. It hit Slughorns great stomach, and his insides spilt out, intestines draping the floor around him. He screamed in pain, as Voldemort moved in for the kill.

"Goodbye Slughorn!"

Then, a flash of white swooped down at Voldemort, and Voldemort screamed in pain. Barely keeping conscious, Slughorn observed as a brilliant, snowy owl, Hedwig, dropped one of Voldemort's red, cat like eyes from her talons. Voldemort was roaring in pain, clutching a hand to the bloody socket, blood gushing out from between his fingers. Voldemort fled, and Hedwig hooted indignantly, and went to launch her droppings on a Death Eater's head. Slughorn grinned, then fainted, his insides still hanging out.

Grawp swung his club, decimating a horde of Inferi. There were far too many enemy troops for them to win this battle. Hagrid, however, was fighting brilliantly. His spaniel Patronus was cutting into Dementor ranks, knocking hundreds down. It was a shame that they all returned a second later. Spells burst from his umbrella and his fists flashed in and out of existence. He was in berserker mode, cutting a large swath through a pile of hags and ogres. Grawp grinned, and was then bludgeoned by a massive club. Toppling to the ground, he glared up at Golgomath, the leader of the Giants, and the Giant's Death Eater. The other giant swung his club, but Grawp rolled to the side, and brought his foot through Golgomath's legs, knocking the larger giant to the floor. Grawp sprang up, and swung his club down. Golgomath caught the attack, wrenched the club from his hand, and was the armed with two clubs. Grawp gulped. Golgomath roared in laughter, which then turned into a scream of pain. Grawp's pet, Fluffy, had sunken its three sets of teeth into his leg. Gologmath kicked the dog off, and Fluffy crashed into Grawp. Grawp crashed into the lake, and lay still.

The battle raged, as volunteer students fired all the spells they could think of at the enemy forces, and the Order members fired what attacks they could to hold the enemy off. Voldemort had vanished, but the Death Eaters, Bella, Demagoth and Drakul in particular, were only too willing too take up the slack.

Sturgis Podmore fired another curse at Dolohov, who just jeered at him. Dolohov then retreated, as though obeying someone's else's orders. Turning, Sturgis saw Snape.

"The traitor." Sturgis hissed.

"The thatched cottage. I take it you want revenge for the dear Professor Dumbledore?"

Sturgis growled, and raised his wand.

"_Stupefy_!"

"_Avada Kedavra_!"

The two spells shot through the air, but Sturgis narrowly avoided the curse, as Snape blocked the Stunner. The greasy haired man laughed as Sturgis grimaced as another spell came too close for comfort.

"Snape, why did you come onto our side?" Sturgis asked, firing another spell.

"I came to your side because I was ordered to. The Dark Lord and I thought if we could convince Dumbledore of my remorse, we could use that. And we did. And now, the stupid old fool is dead, all because he trusted Severus Snape. And do you want to know something else? I enjoyed it!"

Sturgis was staggered at how far a man could fall. It was a second's hesitation he shouldn't have taken.

"_Avada Kedavra_!"

The green spell slammed into Sturgis, and the man was wiped from the earth. The last thing he saw as Snape's gloating face.

Snape smirked down at Sturgis' body. He had never liked the man. That was when a spell crashed into him from behind, knocking him to the ground.

"That was for Sturgis." A voice said behind him

He knew that voice. It rarely ever came without Potter's and Grangers…

Another spell crashed into him.

"That was for Dumbledore."

Another spell.

"That was for all the other people you've killed."

Another spell crashed into him.

"That was for always sticking Harry and me in detention."

Another spell lanced into Snape.

"That was for being you."

Another spell, stronger than before.

"And that's for saying you saw no change when Hermione was cursed."

Another hit.

"That was for being biased against Gryffindor."

Another spell hit him.

"That was for nearly getting the school closed down."

Snape cringed in pain. Then another curse hit him.

"That was for hitting Flitwick."

More pain.

"That was for always taking points off of me when I hit Malfoy."

Another spell slammed into him.

"And that was because I don't like you."

Snape gasped in pain, and he heaved himself up, cursing fluently. Ron Weasley was glaring at him.

"You should have killed me when you had the chance." Snape hissed.

"Oh yeah? What are you going to do, Snivellus?"

Snape roared in fury.

"So, you're just like Potter's dear father. Just like Black. The loyal bodyguard. The imbecile."

Ron rolled his eyes.

"Get lost Snape. One day, we're going to beat you. And when you finally snuff it, I'm going to be laughing about it."

Snape snorted, but wished he hadn't. Blood was pouring from his mouth, nose and chest, drenching the ground. Snape raised his wand.

"_Avada Kedavra_!"

Ron just ducked.

"Come on, you can do better than that."

"That was what Potter's dear godfather said before he died. I'll make sure you go the same way. _Avada Kedavra_!"

Ron danced away from it.

"How's your hand?" Ron asked.

Snape hissed in fury.

"I needed a new hand because of you. You made me look a fool in front of the Dark Lord."

"Hard not to when you always look a fool." Ron grinned.

Snape fired a hex at Ron, who transformed into the red setter. He then jumped straight for Snape. Snape growled, and raised his wand. Which was then ripped out of his hand, and the dog bounded away with it. Snape rolled his eyes and followed the dog, cursing and swearing furiously. He found Ron at the edge of the Forbidden Forest.

"Give it to me Weasley." Snape ordered.

"Nah. I think I'll keep it. I've always wanted to know what will happen when a wizard has two wands at once. _Sectumsempra_!"

Snape flung himself to the floor, and roared in fury.

"YOU DARE USE MY OWN SPELLS AGAINST ME! I AM THE HALF BLOOD PRINCE! YOURE JUST LIKE POTTER, BLACK, LUPIN AND WORMTAIL, USING MY OWN SPELLS AGAINST ME WHEN THEY WERE MINE! MINE! I CREATED THEM! THEY WERE ALL MINE!"

Ron laughed.

"Man, you have a serious ego problem. Has it occurred to you that you deserved to have them used against you? You were up to your eyeballs in the Dark Arts, and you deserved what you got!"

Snape roared in rage, losing all sanity and control. Ron looked quite alarmed. Just then, a wand flew across his field of vision, and Snape caught it.

"Aha! Take this! _Crucio_!"

Then, Snape was hit by blinding pain. Ron was rolling about the floor laughing.

"You might want to turn the wand the right way round for future reference!" he cackled.

Then, he raised the two wands.

"_Stupefy_!"

Snape knew no more.

Madam Malkin defeated two of Voldemorts Centaurs with a curse. This was not going well. True, Voldemort himself had disappeared, and Snape was missing, but the other Death Eaters were ripping into the defenders with vigour. Blood stained the ground, and the defenders bodies littered the stone steps. Still, no one had got inside yet, so that was something. Madam Pomfrey and Professor Trelawney were cursing away happily. Like Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny, they were counting how many they had wiped out. Looked like fun too. Then, they shouted something. Turning, Madam Malkin screamed in terror. It was Golgomath. The giant brute laughed throatily, and swept his club down at her. The club slammed into her, and shattered her skeleton. She died almost instantly.

Firenze fired an arrow over the battlefield, puncturing an ogre's head. Nodding grimly to himself, he turned to find himself face to face with a wild looking, black haired centaur.

"Bane." Firenze greeted coldly.

Bane had banished him from the Forbidden Forest two years ago, using his position as deputy to get the votes.

"You considered me a traitor to all centaurs by serving humans? Is that not what you do now?"

Bane scowled.

"You served Albus Dumbledore."

"Who was by far a much greater man than Voldemort can ever hope to be. What did he promise you? Living space? No more persecution by humans? I thought it was decreed that centaurs will no longer interfere with the affairs of wizards. We did our part in the war with Grindewald didn't we? We fought and died."

"That's because he was foolish enough to incite all centaurs against himself. Umbridge did that, so here we are."

"Harry Potter isn't Umbridge. And it's because of Harry Potter that she is no longer the Minister for Magic. How much of our herd did you win over Bane? The foals certainly. But I don't see Ronan. Or Magorian. However, Voldemort has used you to ignite the anger of other centaur herds. And now, most of our race is at war, due to you!"

"Spare me Firenze! Don't talk about what you don't understand!"

"I understand genocide! Because that is what will happen Bane! Eventually Voldemort will see no reason to keep you around, and will slaughter all centaurs! He is using you. He needs you only until he's got what he wants. Then he can do whatever he likes!"

With that, the two centaurs charged at each other, arrows arcing back and forth between them. Firenze reared up on his hind legs and kicked out, catching Bane in the mouth. The other glared, and followed suit. Bane's legs moved to fast, and Firenze stumbled to the floor. Bane stomped all over his body, his hardened hooves crashing into him. Firenze was screaming in pain, as Bane kept up the attack, trampling Firenze into the ground. Firenze was no match for Bane. Bane had always been a fighter, a war monger. He had even considered going to war with the Acromontula in the forest over living space. Bane was slightly mad too. Always spoiling for the next fight, its what centaurs called Red Blood. Basically, it was when you lost all control. And Bane had. The end was near. Abruptly, it stopped. Bane produced a wand from somewhere.

"So…is that…why…you serve…him?" Firenze asked, his speech coming in short, painful gasps.

"We would never be allowed a wand under the Ministry. And there is one other reason I have this. To kill _her._"

Firenze looked up at him in shock.

"We have all seen it. She is going to return. And this time she will destroy everything. Unless I destroy her first. But, as she is a member of the Order, I will need to kill many to get to her. But first, I will kill you."

Bane grinned madly.

"_Avada_!"

A red spell blasted into Bane, lifted him into the air, and hurtled him across the grounds. Firenze looked feebly up at his rescuer.

"Hello Dobbin." Trelawney said, her tone harsh, not misty as before.

"Sybill. I…want to…apologise. I've never…treated you with…respect. Forgive me."

Trelawney softened.

"Very well. Perhaps, if we survive this, we can gaze into the future together." She suggested timidly.

"I…would like that."

"Very well. I'll find Poppy."

And Firenze fell into blackness.

Snape staggered to his feet. Silly idiot. Fancy hitting yourself with your own spell. Should have made sure he had the wand pointed in the right direction. Snape shook his head, and lifted his adopted wand. It would do. He turned around, preparing to fight through the army troops and get to the front lines where he could kill Potter. But, he was met by a wand pointing in his face. Snape looked up to who that wand belonged to, and couldn't believe his eyes.

"Impossible!" Snape exclaimed.

"Hello Snivellus. Pleased to see me?" Sirius asked.

"I don't believe it! You're dead!"

"Not anymore. And you killed Dumbledore. And that makes me angry."

Snape couldn't do anything, and in a flash Sirius had him dangling upside down. Humiliation burned Snape. This had happened to him before. But that time it had been James.

"_Diffindo_!" Sirius yelled.

Cuts slashed into Snape, who began swearing.

"Language Snape. _Scourgify_!"

Bubbles poured forth from Snape's mouth. This was why Snape had become so evil. The bullied had become the bully.

"Release me!" he yelled through the bubbles.

"Not this time Snivellus. Lupin and Daraala are the only ones who can stop me now, and neither of them like you."

Sirius began twirling Snape around in circles, and Snape vomited. He had never hated Black more.

"You should have known I would come back for you Snivellus." Sirius crowed.

Snape was still cursing and swearing, but to no avail.

"And now, I'm going to do what James should have done years ago."

With a wave of his wand, Snape's pants came flying off. Snape had furious tears in his eyes.

"And next time Snivellus, we'll have a proper fight."

Sirius then transformed and bounded off. Snape cried out in rage. This had happened to him in his fifth year. Snape silently promised himself. He was going to get Black for this. It was only a matter of time.

The battle, which had been quite unmoving for the last hour and a half, was now beginning to turn. Voldemort's forces were pushing harder and faster on Harry's, and as a result, the Order's group was falling back more and more quickly towards the castle. Nearly Headless Nick was supervising the laying of Chinese Firebombs, alchemic creations that, when lit, would create a mighty explosion. Moaning Myrtle was swooping about, distracting the enemy as they fought against the Order. Only the true Order members and a few of the DA were still outside in the grounds proper, as the army fell further and further back, giving up more ground. The war was soon going to end.

Tom blasted another Inferius away from him. Vermin, that's all they were. Voldemort hadn't been seen since Hedwig had taken out one of his eyes. Comforted by this, and hoping the Dark Lord was severely injured, Tom cut a swath with Incendio, decimating a group of Inferi. That was when a curse shot past him. Looking around for his attacker, Tom saw a nightmare. Voldemort. His eye was gone, replaced by a bleeding socket. But he was just as powerful as ever before.

"So, you're Tom are you?" Voldemort asked.

"Why do you ask?" Tom said, his voice quivering.

"I ask, as that was my name before I took the name, my true name, of Lord Voldemort. My filthy muggle name. Tom Marvolo Riddle."

"Tom isn't such a bad name. There are many people in this world called Tom." Tom said, trying to stall for time and look for help.

There was none to be had. Dumbledore was dead, and the only other one, who might be able to save him, Harry, was locked in combat with Theodore Nott.

"So, what happens now?" Tom asked.

Voldemort laughed in mockery.

"What do you think happens now?"

Tom didn't answer. All he did was raise his wand.

"_Crucio_!"

Voldemort blanched, as the spell hit him. Tom enjoyed causing him pain. Voldemort did it often enough to other people. Abruptly, the spell stopped. Looking at his wand, Tom saw it was smoking. Realising what was going to happen, he dropped it. But too late. The wand exploded, throwing Tom to the ground, gasping for air. His lungs were deflating. Shrapnel had plunged into them. He could hear the sounds of battle fading, as Voldemort stood over him.

"_Avada Kedavra_!"

Tom died.

Fleur fired another curse at the approaching squad of hags. Three went down as it hit. Sighing, she looked around for Bill. He was up ahead, defending against a pack of werewolves that were determined to break through the lines. Then, she saw one of the most beautiful creatures in the world. Fatale, the leader of all the Veela. And this was the one who was leading the Veela armies in war. Fleur ran up to her, raising her wand as she went.

"_Expelliarmus_!" Fleur yelled.

Fatale was blown out of the sky where she had been floating. She turned, her pure blonde hair swinging around her wildly.

"So, zis ees ze traitor oo sided weeth Potter. You, little girl, should ave stayed at home."

Fleur rolled her eyes, as Fatale raised her wand.

"You should not ave interfered."

Fleur didn't let her get any further. Turning into her birdlike, true Veela form, she fired a handful of fire at Fatale. The other woman shrieked, and turned too. Soon, the air was thick with flying fireballs, which kept missing their targets and hitting Inferi. Around them, Harry's army was in retreat, falling back to the castle. Voldemort was getting further and further in, and soon he would be in the castle itself. That couldn't be allowed to happen. Fireballs kept crossing over the air between Fatale and Fleur. Fatale then changed tactics, and instead of firing single fireballs, she started joining them. Fleur kept avoiding them, darting back and forth, until Fatale conjured a massive one. Fleur couldn't escape in time, and the fireball knocked her from the sky.

Mrs Weasley transfigured another stone that had been jarred loose by Voldemort's giants into a dragon. Sending it to blitz the enemy formation, she turned around to see a figure that had haunted her dreams of late. Drakul. Rage filled her, and she unexpectedly wanted to kill him. She was going to get him for murdering her son.

"_Avada Kedavra_!" she shrieked.

The green spell shot through the air and crashed into the vampire, distracting him from his meal of a recently killed Goblin. Growling, he stood back up, and after transforming into a bat-human hybrid, he landed in front of Mrs Weasley.

"You murdered my son." She stated, hatred pumping in her voice.

"Eh? Oh yes. Percy Weasley. He was rather tasty him. Tell me, how do you plan to kill me when I cannot be killed?"

"I'm going to have a damn good try."

He sprang at her, teeth flashing

"_Sectumsempra_!"

The spell sliced into the vampire leader, knocking him from the air. As he rolled to the ground, he sprang back to his feet, and dashed for a wand that had been dropped by one of the parents.

"_Avada Kedavra_!"

Mrs Weasley saw no way to avoid it. Looking for anyway to escape, she suddenly shrunk. She was astonished. Then, she looked at herself. She had become a Springer Spaniel, with dark brown markings. She was an Animagus at last! It had only taken her the better part of twenty eight years to do it. Drakul growled, and shot straight for her. Mrs Weasley barked, and raced under the vampire. He howled in rage, and Mrs Weasley smirked in her dog form. Barking as loud as she could manage, she leapt at the vampire, biting his neck. Spitting out a chunk of flesh, she turned back.

"See how you like it!" she said tartly.

Growling, he swept at her in his hybrid form. It was truly horrible. Twice the size of an ordinary man, it had long, pointed fangs, dripping blood. Massive black wings spread from his back, ending in jagged points. He was covered in black scales, and had a long mane of hair going down to his mid back. His eyes were the worst. Large, bulbous and yellow, they had red pupils and black rims. Not a pretty picture. Struck by a sudden idea, Mrs Weasley raised her wand as the horrible beast flapped straight for her, madness in his eyes.

"_Mortalias Resurrecto_!"

The spell hit his arm, and Mrs Weasley did her next spell.

"_Diffindo_!"

The spell sliced through his arm, and to his great surprise, and hers, it came off. He looked at her furiously, but then a new arm began to grow back in it's place. Ah well. The spell technically revived the un-dead parts of him, but only long enough for them to be killed again, and then they grew back. Then, she was struck by another idea.

"_Legilimens_!"

Memories that weren't hers flashed through her mind. A man, with shoulder length black hair, accompanied by a pretty girl, three wives who all ended up dead, and the thing that he feared the most.

"Enough!" Drakul yelled.

Mrs Weasley jerked back to her senses, and fired the first spell that came to mind.

"_Incendio Tria_!"

The wreath of flame blasted into him and blew him across the battle field. Excitedly she rushed back to the other defenders, the ones still outside. She knew how to kill Count Drakul!

Daraala was locked in mortal combat with Bella. The woman who had seemingly killed the man of her dreams was no one to trifle with. Mad, powerful and totally loyal. Not a good combination.

"_Avada Kedavra_!" Bella cackled.

"_Removius Oxium_!" Daraala shouted.

The two spells did something very odd. They met it midair, and fired out a scarlet shockwave. Not knowing what else to do, Daraala ducked. It was a good thing she did, as one of Voldemort's centaurs galloped into the shockwave and was disintegrated. Daraala grunted, as she picked herself up and fired another curse.

"Come on Daraala. You're better than that! I thought you wanted to avenge my dear cousin! I know you loved him!" Bella crowed.

Daraala smiled grimly.

"I still do. And why avenge him when he can do it perfectly well himself?"

That stunned Bella.

"What?"

"He's alive. Dealing with Snape at the moment I think."

Bella looked around in fear, as though Sirius would suddenly appear and kill her.

"You're lying!" she said, trying to convince herself.

"I'm not. Let's wait for him to appear shall we?"

Bella was looking around in fear. This wasn't normal for Bella. The only one she feared was Voldemort. And Lumiya, but she wasn't here. Then, for some reason Bella's eyes darted to Hermione and Ginny.

"Her? It can't be!"

Daraala didn't like this. Something was worrying Bella, something do with Sirius coming back from the dead, and it had to do with Hermione.

"It can't be her. She's only a Class Five witch!"

Daraala had a bad feeling about this, but Bella seemed to recover herself.

"_Avada Kedavra_!"

Daraala shrunk herself, and the spell shot over her head. Returning to normal, she fired another spell at Bella, who easily blocked it.

"Come! _Crucio_!"

Daraala didn't move quick enough, and was hit by the spell.

"I will leave you to the Dark Lord." Bella promised.

Daraala screamed in pain, and Bella upped the dose. Then, Daraala fainted, and Bella turned. Mrs Longbottom and Neville confronted her.

"Bellatrix." Mrs Longbottom said coldly.

This was better than Bella could have hoped.

"At last, I can finish off the Longbottoms. At long last. You won't stop me this time."

Her wand was like a blur as she started her attack. Spells of all colours shot over the air between the three. Mrs Longbottom was already tiring. She was too old for this sort of thing. Neville dashed in front of his gran and took the fight to Bella. He was brilliant, spells coming without uttering a single incantation. His mind was closed, unlike Potters. He was nearly unstoppable. However, Bella knew how to stop the unstoppable. Kill what they hold dear.

"_Stupefy_!"

Neville staggered backwards, but the spell didn't stop him. He must have got a shield charm up in time. No matter. Bella turned to Mrs Longbottom, who was regaining her strength.

"_Avada Kedavra_!"

The green spell could go nowhere but Mrs Longbottom.

"NO!" Neville screamed.

Bella laughed. Now for Neville.

"Goodbye little baby."

Neville looked at his dead gran. Bella had taken everyone from him. All but one, and there was little chance she would survive this anyway. Up ahead, he saw Sirius defeat Bella's brother in law and race towards him. Neville tried to distract Bella.

"_Avada Kedavra_! _Crucio_! _Imperio_!"

Bella screamed in shock as the three spells slammed into her. Her nose started to bleed, and she moaned in pain, and her eyes went slightly dreamy, but everything went to normal a second later.

"You foolish boy! You didn't think that would work did you! You need to mean the Unforgivables!"

Neville glared at her.

"Kill me then, like you killed her, you murderer."

"It would be my pleasure. Normally I would want to torture you first, but you have earned my respect Neville. You fought well. A pity Potter's going to lose such an asset."

She raised her wand. Sirius was nearly there, but it was too late. Neville nodded at him, tearfully, and turned to look at Bella.

"_Avada Kedavra_!"

And with that, Bella wiped out the Longbottom family.

"_Expelliarmus_!" Sirius yelled as he got there.

Bella's wand flew from her hand, and she turned to her attacker. She went pale.

"YOU!" she hissed.

"You need stopped Bella. You'll just keep killing otherwise." Sirius snarled.

"And you're the one who'll do it?" she asked, calling her wand to her.

"Yeah."

"_Avada Kedavra_!"

"_Removius Oxium_!"

The two spell shot at each other, but Sirius was no longer there. He had transformed and was leaping at Bella. She squealed, as the massive black dog crashed into her, knocking her to the ground. He went for her neck, trying to rip it open, but Bella was there before him.

"_Ascendio_!"

Sirius was blown into the air, and she rolled to her feet. He landed, human again. She had never before noticed how very handsome her dear cousin was. Tall, dark, and handsome, he had the good looks that Azkaban had robbed from him, and was clean shaven, and his hair was short, rather than miles long. Typically, though, he was the decent one in the family, or she would have married him rather than Rodolphus.

"You're going to be stopped Bella. And you're going to die before me. And I'm going to laugh."

Bella sneered.

"You really are quite rude to the people who killed you. The chances of you outliving me are slim Black. I will look down on your corpse and smile. I couldn't do that at the Ministry. You must tell me how you survived, I would dearly love to tell the Dark Lord."

Sirius flashed his wand, and a spell grazed her arm.

"Oh, I forgot this." She said silkily.

Raising her wand skywards, she shouted.

"_Morsmordre_!"

The Dark Mark appeared in the sky, glowing over Hogwarts.

"That was for Daraala. The one you put off dating for who knows how long because you were a coward. And when you finally get together with her, I kill her." She lied.

Sirius went pale, and tore off to find his lover. Bella cackled and ran off.

"Retreat!" Harry yelled.

Everyone was bearing scars of the battle, and they all raced back to the castle. Sirius, Daraala, Slughorn, Bill and Fleur were all missing, but they could look after themselves. Three quarters of Harry's army had been wiped out, as had a quarter of all the parents and a third of the students. Dark Marks were popping up all over the grounds, marking the Death Eater kills.

"Harry move!" Ginny yelled.

He ran back to his line, where Ron, Hermione and Ginny were holding off the mass of Inferi trying to break through. They wouldn't hold off much longer. But then, Harry saw something that made his heart stop. Bella had seen the massive explosives. And her wand was pointing at them. He knew what she was going to do.

"MOVE!" Harry bellowed.

Hermione saw it, and did something very odd. A massive golden bubble appeared over her, Ron and Ginny. That was new. Harry did a shield charm, and waited. All of two seconds.

"_Incendio_!"

The spell hit the explosive, and it blew. As one blew, the heat ignited all the others. The entire line of them was wiped out, all in a bloodbath of flame. Amazingly, Harry and the others were all alive.

"Into the castle!" Harry yelled, as the fire died down.

The four sped up the stairs, and entered. Filch closed the door as hordes of Inferi, centaurs, hags, ogres, werewolves, Dementors, vampires, goblins, trolls, Veela, merpeople, giants and Death Eaters raced through the gap that Bella had just created. They got to the door, and started attacking.

Hogwarts was going to fall. And the Order of the Phoenix was going to die.

Voldemort laughed as the Order tried valiantly to stop his army entering Hogwarts. They had put up an impressive fight. Potter and his little gang had been worthy adversaries. But now, it was at an end. Bella, Wormtail, Snape, Drakul and Demagoth flanked him.

"Orders?" Demagoth asked.

"Do not stop the attack until the castle is taken. Capture Potter, Granger, and the two youngest Weasleys, and bring them to me."

"My Lord, I fear they know how to kill me…" Drakul said nervously.

"Nonsense. They can't kill you. All the werewolves are on our side." Voldemort said confidently.

"Black is alive." Bella stated.

Voldemort rolled his eyes.

"So what? We'll kill him like the rest. Ulic, capture all the house-elves. They will make good cannon fodder."

Snape and Bella exchanged worried glances. Up ahead the trolls were using a battering ram to break down the doors. Then, with an almighty roar, they doors collapsed.

"Move in!" Demagoth yelled.

A sea of black spilled into Hogwarts, Death Eaters at the fore. Demagoth then swept to the front of the army. Ulic ran, yelling. And Drakul transformed and flew into the hall. Voldemort conjured chairs for himself, Bella, Snape, Wormtail and Malfoy Jnr, who had just joined them.

"Now we can watch our victory."

The Death Eaters surged into the hall, followed by masses of enemy troops. There wasn't any hope.

"Die well." Harry muttered to those closest to him.

The remaining army ran at their enemy, and weapons clashed. Mr and Mrs Weasley were firing wreaths of flame, keeping back the enemy. Charlie was protecting any of the students who came to him. Fred and George were using all their inventions, including their fireworks, to hold back the enemy troops. Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Harry took the fight directly to the enemy, spells and weapons flashing around them as they launched their last, desperate attack. Hagrid appeared from the back of the enemy formation, and was trampling all who got in his way. Fang, Buckbeak, unicorns, Acromontula, centaurs, Thestrals, werewolves, trolls and bowtruckles swarmed in and attacked the Death Eater masses. Hagrid however, was making a beeline for one Death Eater. Macnair. The Death Eater turned, and screamed, as the half-giant lifted the man off the ground, and slammed him into the wall several times. Macnair then dropped back down to the ground, his bones shattered.

"That was fer Buckbeak ye foul old warthog."

He charged over to Harry and the others, and joined them keeping the enemy at bay.

"Hagrid! Where did this lot come from?"

"Magorian and Ronan are livid 'Arry. Never seen em like it. They're furious with Bane's betrayal see? They want revenge. So, that's why the centaurs are here. The Acromonatula are ere because Mosag, Aragog's wife, remembers what Voldemort tried tae dae tae Aragog, and is here fer his memory. I ordered the Thestrals ere. The werewolves all fear Greyback and want tae stop im. The trolls just follow the intelligent ones, so they're ere. Same goes fer the Bowtruckles. And the unicorns are ere because they didnae take tae kindly to Voldemort eating them in yer first year."

Harry grinned, and they took the fight to the enemy.

Voldemort wasn't happy. They had been winning a minute ago. Now masses of creatures were spilling forth from the forest and crashing into his forces.

"Kill them all." He ordered.

The Death Eaters ran at the creatures. Voldemort was determined that he would win.

Hermione watched as a werewolf leapt on a vampire. Handy when they were on your side. She looked around for her next target. And found him. Antonin Dolohov, the one who had hit her with an unknown curse two years ago. She pointed her wand.

"_Expelliarmus_!"

The spell hit the foreign man, knocking his wand from his hand. He cursed wildly, and glared at her.

"Hello girlie." He whispered.

"I'm going to get you Dolohov. And I'm going to enjoy it." She promised.

"Really? How will you enjoy me taking away the things you love? I'm good at that. First I'll take Potter. Then his girl. Then the twins. Then their brothers. Then their mother and father. Then, I will take away your boyfriend. You wouldn't like that would you?"

Rage was coursing through Hermione. This man was a danger to all others around him. Then, Dolohov started yelling. Then, his arm exploded. Hermione was shocked. Dolohov screamed in pain, and roared as he collapsed to the ground. Hermione couldn't believe it. She had done that. Dolohov looked at her in fear.

"It can't be you!" he exclaimed.

Then he fled. Hermione sobbed. She had done that. But how? Ron came up behind her.

"Did you do that?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yes." Hermione said.

Ron pulled her into an embrace.

"We'll deal with it later. Come on. We've got a battle to survive."

Even with the arrival of the Forest's reinforcements, the battle was still going to be lost. However, Harry was determined to take as many enemy troops with him as possible. Unfortunately, he, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Hagrid were being forced back, up the marble staircase. Everyone else was falling into the dungeons, the Great Hall the staffroom or other classrooms in the entrance hall. Some troops had fled up the stairs, taking the students with them. Now, it was only parents, army troops, creatures and Order and DA members who were left. Harry looked to see that the others were all fine, and fired another curse at an oncoming Dementor. Then he realised who it was. Demagoth. The leader of all Dementors swooped to the forefront of the battle, and started sucking the happiness out of the place.

"_Expecto Patronum_!"

Prongs crashed into Demagoth, who just shrugged it off.

"I've told you before boy, nothing can kill me."

Demagoth then stuck his hand through Harry, using the Hand of Darkness. Harry keeled over, and barely heard Ginny yell his name before he fainted.

Bill parried another blow from Greyback. The werewolf leader had arrived two minutes ago, and was now trying his hardest to murder Bill.

"I'm going to finish what I started in June sonny jim. And then I'm going to eat your pretty wife."

Bill's eyes flashed in fury, and he hurled another curse at the werewolf, who just avoided it.

"Come on kiddo, put your spine into it!"

Bill fired spell after spell, but still none got through.

"I'm going to eat your family!" Greyback hissed.

"Not if I have anything to say about it!"

He then fired a Hurling Hex, but Greyback danced out of the way.

"_Sectumsempra_!"

The spell slammed into Bill, who promptly collapsed. Greyback towered over him.

"I'm going to make you into dinner!"

Bill inhaled, preparing for the end, as Greyback raised his wand.

Tonks, Mr and Mrs Weasley, and Lupin were all fighting in the staff room, flinging things out of the door. Wounded parents and a few remaining students covered them from behind. Drakul was leading the assault, trying to get past the doors and in to finish them off. Hundreds of Inferi, Dementors, werewolves and vampires stood behind him. Then, Lupin conjured a door, giving them a moment.

"Remus, I know how to stop Drakul." Mrs Weasley breathed.

"Molly, he's trying to break down the door, so whatever it is, it had better be quick." Lupin said.

He was feeling rather snappish. Outside, he could see Bill, Sirius and several others holding off Death Eaters from people they cared about. This was not going well.

"I used Legilimens on him, and I saw the thing he fears the most. It's a werewolf."

Lupin and the others looked at her. Then, Tonks eyes widened in comprehension.

"Of course! He will be killed by the creature he's always wished to control! The prophecy that was made a millennia ago!"

Lupin nodded.

"We can stop him at last. Tonks, I need you to use the Moon Charm on me."

"Remus, you're too dangerous in that form…" Mr Weasley begun.

"We don't have time Arthur. This may be our only chance to stop Drakul, and stop all vampires once and for all!"

"He's right. You're too dangerous. You might turn on us, even on me, and I'll be the one controlling the spell." Tonks said worriedly.

Lupin grunted in frustration.

"Remus! Slughorn made some Wolfsbane potion the other day! We can give you some and then you can keep your mind!" Mrs Weasley said.

The door was starting to splinter. It wasn't going to hold for long.

"Do it." He ordered.

"_Accio Wolfsbane Potion_!" Mr Weasley shouted.

A little bottle shot out of the fireplace, and the people inside the staff room all stood up, prepared to go down fighting.

"Wish me luck." Lupin said, as he drained the bottle.

He shuddered, and nodded to Tonks.

"_Lunarus_!" she shouted.

Lupin turned to his werewolf form and gave a howl. Then, the door was blown open, and Drakul swooped in. Lupin leapt for his throat, and began what would be the biggest battle of his life.

Dobby and several staff members were being forced down to the kitchens by a combined attack by goblins, hags and ogres. The hag and ogre Death Eaters were keeping up a steady stream of curses, but it was Ulic who was leading the assault. His spells were blasting off everything, including Dobby's shield. Filch was hit by a curse and went down. Professor Sinistra followed. Professor Vector, the Arithmancy witch, and Professor Babble, the Ancient Runes teacher, were knocked down the last flight of stairs. Now, only Madam Pince and Madam Pomfrey were left standing with Dobby. Curses knocked them out too.

"Cease fire!" Ulic shouted.

Dobby stood in the middle of the destroyed corridor, panting hard. Fighting was hard work. He hoped Winky was all right.

"You put up a good fight little elf, but you wont get any further. The battle is over, and we've won." Ulic said gloatingly.

"You haven't won until Harry Potter is dead." Dobby said defiantly.

"That shouldn't be long. Lord Demagoth is pursuing him and his friends as we speak. However elf, you have fought bravely, and I will give you the opportunity to defend yourself. Let us duel each other!" Ulic shouted merrily.

Dobby nodded, though he didn't have the remotest idea of how he was going to manage this one. He didn't have a clue about duelling. Ulic withdrew his wand, and levelled it at Dobby, as the goblins, hags and ogres surrounded the pair. Ulic seemed to be the leader.

"First, we bow elf."

Dobby did as instructed, as did Ulic.

"And now, we duel! _Avada Kedavra_!"

Dobby cracked away from the spell, appearing behind Ulic and hitting him with a burst of magic. Ulic hissed, a tooth falling to the floor, and he fired another curse at him. Dobby repeated his tactic. Time and again, Ulic kept using the same tactics, as did Dobby.

"Stop playing little elf, or I will have to torture you! _Crucio_!"

The spell caught Dobby in the chest as he re-appeared in the wrong place. As he screamed, the pain was suddenly lessened. Ulic was picking himself up, muttering. And the culprit, to Dobby's amazement, was Kreacher.

"Damn the little half blood traitor master, he made me do that!" Kreacher hissed in fury. Ulic threw him a glare, and turned back to Dobby.

"Kreacher, take them and go! And I forbids you to hurt them!" Dobby shouted.

"Wont take orders from you!" Kreacher said defiantly.

"Harry Potter orders it!" Dobby said, wildly inventing.

Kreacher screamed in frustration, and took the fallen combatants away.

"How noble. I will make your death quick elf! _Avada Kedavra_!"

Dobby disappeared again, this time showing up in the corner. Ulic laughed, and Dobby saw he was trapped.

"How clever. I will finish you, and then I will murder the female elf called Winky."

Dobby roared in fury. Ulic cackled.

"_Avada Kedavra_!"

Then, it hit Dobby what he had to do. Concentrating with all his might, Dobby disappeared. He showed up in Ulic's place, and Ulic showed up in his. Displacement. He had only done it once before. Ulic turned to see what had happened, and screamed. His own spell crashed into him, and the leader of the Goblins was dead. Dobby grinned widely, and turned to face the others. The Goblins were already retreating in shock. The hags and ogres followed suit. The two Death Eaters exchanged looks, then retreated too. Dobby grinned, and went to find another battleground.

Demagoth was unstoppable. He swooped at Hermione.

"Not again." She whispered.

"A different thing this time my dear."

Demagoth seized her throat, pulled her close to him, ignored her boyfriends screams, and performed the Dementor's Kiss. Her soul was sucked out of her.

"NO!" Ron yelled.

"Yeh ruddy murdering son of a bludger!" Hagrid yelled in fury.

Demagoth laughed, and swooped at Ron. Ron raised his wand, but the Dementor seized it, then plunged his hand through Ron, who keeled over. The Hand of Darkness was going to kill him too. Demagoth then picked up Ron's wand. How to use it? A fist in his gut answered his question.

"Hagrid no!" Ginny yelled, who, apart from Hagrid, was the only one left standing.

"Yeh ruddy murderer!" Hagrid bellowed.

Demagoth slipped out of Hagrid's grip, and pointed the wand at his eyes.

"Goodbye Rubeus Hagrid."

"NO!" Ginny screamed.

Hagrid just stuck out his chin in defiance.

"_Avada Kedavra_!" Demagoth shouted.

The green spell hit Hagrid right in the eye. The half giant fell gracefully, defiance still etched on his face, and then he thumped to the floor. Ginny screamed. Demagoth laughed. Hagrid was dead at last. And now the only opposition was Ginny. Time to remove that oversight.

The vampire roared as Lupin bit his arm.

"Get off creature!" Drakul yelled, his voice full of fear.

They duelled, fangs, claws, limbs and heads ripping at each other. Blood was pouring from Lupin's muzzle. He swiped at Drakul, who screamed in pain. Unlike all other wounds done to the vampire, these ones were staying put, and thick, black blood was pouring from his wounds.

"So, you have discovered the secret. It will do you no good!" Drakul declared.

Lupin flashed his teeth, and leaped at the vampire. This was the best chance anyone had ever had to eradicate Drakul. Lupin began his attack, teeth and claws ripping into the vampire, as Drakul responded in kind. Lupin bit Drakul's arm, and the vampire responded with a bite on the nose. Lupin howled, and cut Drakul's chest with a well placed swipe, while Drakul responded with a fierce jab, that drew a lot of blood.

"You are going to die Remus Lupin! As are your friends!"

Lupin roared, as did Drakul. The vampire flapped his wings and flew out of the staff room. Lupin followed into the entrance hall. The enemy troops were all staring transfixed at the two combatants. Drakul thought he was safe in the air, but then Lupin sprang upward, and sunk his teeth into the vampire's leg. Drakul screamed in pain, and started kicking Lupin with his other foot. Lupin wasn't going to allow that, and he started climbing up, sticking his razor sharp claws and teeth into the vampire every step of the way. Drakul bucked and swayed, trying his hardest to knock the werewolf from him. Lupin wasn't giving up. With a small jump, Lupin clasped hold of Drakul's wings, and started ripping away at them. Drakul flew backwards, slamming Lupin into a wall. Lupin didn't give up, and continued to bite, rip and tear the vampire's wings. He brought his claws down hard, ripping apart his opponents back. Drakul screamed in pain, and twisted around to bite Lupin. Lupin didn't allow him to do it, and grabbed hold of the enemy's shoulders, and twirled himself over. Quickly turning, Lupin knew he had won. With a last scream of terror, Drakul tried in vain to throw Lupin off. Then, Lupin bit into Drakul's throat, and ripped it open. Drakul gave a last scream, and finally Lupin was thrown back down to the floor. Above him, Drakul was screaming. His skin was flaking off at an alarming rate, his body was burning, and his eyes were popping. His claws burst into flames, and his tail exploded. His shredded wings fell like cobwebs, as his skin continued to fall off. Black energy surrounded the vampire, as he screamed holy murder, as he writhed in pain and death. His eyes popped out from his skull, and fire followed them. Fire started gushing forth from his mouth. Then, with a last, petrified scream, the skin fell off of Drakul, the fire stopped, and a blackened skeleton thudded back down to the floor and shattered. Lupin nodded, and turned to face the next battle. However, something very odd was happening. All the vampires were suffering similar fates to Drakul. Then, Lupin remembered. All vampires were connected to him. So, if he died, all his species would die. With a last woeful scream, the entire vampire army, and entire vampire race disintegrated all over the world. Lupin thought that something was happening to the Dementors too. They all seemed to be holding their heads, and white light was appearing at their feet and rising upwards. What was going on?

Ginny was lifted up by Demagoth.

"You should have known that this was the inevitable end. You fought bravely. But, as always, I got my prey. Nothing can stop me." Demagoth gloated.

"You're wrong." Ginny said weakly.

"Eh? No living or dead man can slay me!" Demagoth said defiantly.

"You're right that a living or dead man cant kill you. But a dying woman can."

Demagoth seemed shocked, and Ginny smirked. Using the last of her strength, she raised her wand, and pointed it into the mouth he had just opened to steal her soul.

Conjuring the memory of when she first kissed Harry, she grinned at her enemy.

"_Expecto Patronum_!"

Her spell blasted into his mouth. A split second later, his head exploded with a horrified scream. White light blazed inside his body, coming out in jagged lines, and Ginny fell to the floor. Demagoth's body was consumed by burning white light, and he exploded in a massive white shockwave. All the other Dementors were suffering similar fates. Too late, Ginny remembered that Demagoth had connected all Dementor life to himself. So, with his death, she had just killed an entire species. Brilliant! The Dementors all exploded in a massive, white shockwave that incinerated all the enemy troops surrounding them. The windows smashed, the doors ignited, and the enemy fell into dust. Even better, Harry, Ron and Hermione suddenly returned to normal.

"Guys!" Ginny said in relief, as the Dementors died around them.

"Ginny! You just killed Demagoth! Every bad thing the Dementors have ever done, all the Dementor's Kisses, all the Hands of Darkness, they've all been reversed!" Hermione said in awe.

Ginny was very pleased with herself.

"What about Hagrid?" Ron asked tearfully.

"He…was killed by proper magic, so it won't reverse. But everything else they've ever done, killing us with their own powers, has been changed back."

They all looked sadly at their friend, lying peacefully on the floor, as more and more Dementors exploded, and all let the tears flow. They were safe at the moment. Harry was sobbing hard, but quietly. Ron and Hermione comforted each other. Ginny went to Harry, and rubbed his back in sympathy.

"I know sweetie."

"Another one. When is it going to end?"

"Soon. We're going to get him Harry." She promised him fiercely.

He looked at her, and Ginny flashed a smile at Harry.

"Glad I came along after all?" she asked.

"Infinitely." Harry said, and kissed her deeply.

Voldemort looked in disbelief at what was happening. His army, massive a minute before, had now just been reduced to half its strength. The Goblins were in retreat, fearing the loss of their leader. All the Dementors and Vampires had exploded.

"My Lord?" Bella asked nervously.

"Keep going." He ordered.

Then he saw something that made his heart stop. Hags, ogres, werewolves, they were all fleeing from the castle, the Death Eaters a bit behind them. Inferi flooded from the school. And behind them was the Order of the Phoenix, the DA, the Ministry of Magic, the Forbidden Forest's inhabitants, and Potter's army. They were all casting spells with a vengeance, and Potter was at the centre of it, joining forces with all the people who had helped him fight this battle. His loyal supporters were firing with renewed vigour. Voldemort glared at them. Then, a massive roar made his heart stop. Looking up into the sky, he saw about fifty dragons swooping down on his army, blitzing them from above. On top of a massive Norwegian Ridgeback was a woman with raven black hair. His army was being decimated. And then, Potter ordered a full out charge. There was only one thing for it. He mumbled it.

"My Lord?" Bella asked urgently.

"Retreat."

"RETREAT!" Bella and Snape yelled.

With that Voldemort's army turned tail and fled, running for the gates. They were cheers behind them, as the last of Voldemort's army rushed through the gates and ran as fast as they could, making for fireplaces and apparition points. It was over. Voldemort was beaten. Harry smiled at Ginny. They had won the Battle of Hogwarts!

Bill waited for the blow to fall. Then, a fireball slammed into Greyback, knocking the man to the floor. He picked himself up, swearing. Behind him was Fleur, looking murderous. With a scream of rage, she started firing dozens of fireballs out of her hands, each one hitting Greyback in a different part of his body, giving him burns.

"Zat was for trying to kill ze fazzer of my baby! And zis is for attacking him before! _Avada Kedavra_!"

The green spell crashed into Greyback as he screamed, and the leader of the werewolves fell to the ground, killed at last. Fleur returned to her usual beautiful self, and grinned at Bill.

"That was fantastic!" he breathed.

"Thank you." She said.

Then, something dawned on Bill.

"What did you say?" he asked in terror.

"Thank you. Vat did you theenk I said?"

"No, before. When you killed Greyback. What did you say?"

"Oh zat. Well, I am pregnant."

Bill stood gaping. Fleur looked worried at his reaction.

"That's brilliant! I'm going to be a daddy?" he asked excitedly.

"Yes!"

He then gave her the deepest, most passionate kiss he could manage. Fleur came back from it looking slightly dishevelled.

"I should get pregnant more often." She said.

They looked out happily, as for the first time in months, the mist, darkness and rain cleared, and a bright sun stood in their place. The enemy was defeated, and their negative effects thwarted. Bill smiled at Fleur.

"When did it happen?" he asked.

She smiled at him.

"October, I theenk. Zat would place it right."

"BILL!"

Bill turned to his mother, who instantly smothered him in a hug. The rest of the Order followed, as the enemy fled through the gates.

"You're all alright!" Mrs Weasley said in ecstasy.

"We're fine mum!" Bill assured her, as his mother hugged Fleur.

"We won!" Charlie exclaimed.

"We beat him!" McGonagall said in delight.

Lupin was jumping up and down on Greyback's body.

"Did you kill Greyback Bill?" Moody asked.

"Nope. It was Fleur."

Everybody looked at her.

"I am more zan just a fairy princess you know." She said.

Mrs Weasley then pulled everyone present into a massive hug.

"We survived!" she exclaimed.

"Mum, we've got something to tell you." Bill stated.

They all looked at him in surprise.

"What?" Mr Weasley asked suspiciously.

"It's not bad news!" Fleur protested.

"Honest! It's just that Fleur's pregnant. She's going to have a baby!"

There was a shocked silence. Then Mrs Weasley broke it by breaking out into tears of gratitude.

"I'm going to be a granny! Oh congratulations!"

Everyone exchanged their congratulations.

"I'm going to be an aunt!" Ginny said in disbelief.

Harry snorted, then pulled her into another kiss. They had survived, and this had made it worth it. Then, the cheers began, and the entire lot of them started yelling in victory. It was over, and they had got through it. And now, there was a baby on the way! Harry started to laugh. Ginny followed. Soon, they were all laughing, as the army celebrated their first major victory over the darkness. They had won!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Voldemort and the others stormed into the Riddle House. His Death Eaters were all looking fearful, wondering who was about to get the blame for this debacle. He was muttering bitterly to himself.

"I woke up in a good mood this morning. In fact, I was ecstatic when Potter started losing the battle. I was practically skipping when we got into the castle. Then, Ulic was killed. That put me in a neutral mood. Then Drakul died. That put me in a bad mood. Then, Demagoth followed. That put me in a very bad mood. But of course, all the vampires and Dementors died too! That put me in a rock bottom mood! And then, we had to retreat. And that's put me in a rock bottom very bad mood!"

He threw open the huge double doors. And then he saw who was on his throne.

"And my mood just dropped even further down." He snarled.

Lady Lumiya smiled from his throne that he had moved back into the house after the attack on the Ministry. Her Lords and Ladies surrounded her. Maladi and Maleval were there. Beside them was a tall, orange fellow, with two massive horns protruding from the side of his head. This was Wyrlock. There was a large, brutish looking man with a permanent expression of disgust on his face. This was Stryfe. Beside him was a chalk white man, with long black hair and scarlet eyes. This was Lord Nihl. Leaning against Nihl was the beautiful, lethal and slim dark red woman Talon, who had two long folds of flesh falling from her head. And last was one of the most dangerous. He was nearly human, but was covered in metal armour, that was covered in spikes. This was Lord Krayt.

"Lord Voldemort." Lumiya said.

"Lumiya. What are you doing here? Have you come to gloat?"

"Partly. I told you using them would end in defeat. You didn't listen to me, and now you have suffered for it. Even when I warned you, you kept with your own instincts. And now you come here, defeated, as I knew."

Voldemort exhaled.

"Right you've gloated. You were right, I was wrong. Anything else?"

"I'm not finished. You could have ridden the world of the Order of the Phoenix had you listened to my warnings. You failed. Potter still lives. However, I am here to propose a truce."

Voldemort and his Death Eaters looked at her in surprise. Lumiya had made it clear that she didn't want anything to do with Voldemort anymore.

"Why the sudden change of heart?" Voldemort asked casually.

"Because I have foreseen the future, and Potter and friends are becoming a very big nuisance, and are affecting the future with their actions. I want it stopped. They are too dangerous. We will help on assignments, I will lend you my army while you get your own back into shape, and I will consult and advise you."

Voldemort surveyed the woman in thought. He had met her once, working as a lady of the night in Edinburgh. Since then, she had become nearly as powerful as he was. And her lords and ladies were certainly not to be laughed at. And she was no walk in the park either. He went to her, and offered his hand.

"We have a deal then, Lady Lumiya."

The two leaders of the separate parts of the Dark Arts shook hands, sealing their truce, and joining two serious threats to peace all in one package.

**Poor Hagrid, Tom, Madam Malkin, Neville and Mrs Longbottom are dead. RIP.**

**On the other hand, Drakul, Demagoth, Macnair, Ulic and Greyback are all dead. BIH.**

**We won the battle, but Voldemort has now joined forces with Lady Lumiya, which is of course bad news. She is very important in the general scheme of things.**

**Please keep reading!**


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

Chapter Thirty Five

The Last Christmas

And so, the reconstruction work begun. The Goblins, without Ulic, had retreated to Gringotts, and were now under the joint command of Gringott himself, Ragnok and Griphook. They had appealed for a treaty with the Ministry. The Ministry itself was in disarray, as they tried to get a resemblance of order back into the wizarding world. Werewolves, lost and confused, had split into two factions, and were now either serving Lupin, under Harry's command, or serving Silvermane, under Voldemort's command. Vampires were now all but extinct.

Hogwarts was in a right mess. Bodies and debris littered the grounds and entrance hall, and they were all working terribly hard to clean up the mess. The school was to be closed, and all the students were now going home, leaving the Order and their army behind to guard the castle. Harry was overcome with guilt. Over two thousand people had died in the battle, and he blamed himself. They wouldn't have died if it wasn't for him. And then, there were the two deaths that hurt the most: Hagrid and Neville. Neville had been his friend, and had been killed by the sadistic monster that had tortured his parents to insanity. Sirius and Daraala had told him of how they had tried to stop Bella, to no avail. Slughorn was now locked up in the hospital wing, undergoing severe surgery to get his insides replaced. While they had won the battle, it had come at a great price. Neville, Hagrid, Sturgis, Tom, Madam Malkin and Mrs Longbottom, along with all the other two thousand people who had died in the army. Meanwhile, Voldemort's losses were nothing to sneeze at either. He had lost the entire species of Vampires and Dementors, thousands of Inferi, Macnair, Greyback, Ulic, Demagoth and Drakul, and the loyalty of the goblins and many werewolves.

Harry looked sadly out at the grounds. Blood stained the grass, and all the bodies were creating a horrible stench that caught in the nostrils. He felt someone coming up behind him, and relaxed as Ginny pulled him into a hug. He couldn't be more proud of her. She had killed Demagoth and had reversed all the Dementor's effects on the world. And he had wanted to send her away!

"It isn't your fault." Ginny said softly.

"Then whose fault is it then? They fought for me, and they died for me. That makes it my fault." Harry said miserably.

"No it doesn't. It makes it Voldemort's fault for attacking in the first place. Anyway, McGonagall asked me to tell you that the funeral for the others is next week."

"Hagrid and Neville. Hagrid. I, I cant believe he's gone. He's been there since my first year. He was the first wizard I remember meeting and knowing what he was. He was like…"

Ginny kissed his cheek.

"A father?" she asked shrewdly.

"In a way. And an uncle. And a brother. I'm fed up of losing people I care about!"

Harry blinked the tears out of his eyes. Ginny pulled him close. He buried his head in her shoulder, and she stood there, rubbing his back.

"Have you seen Luna?" he asked.

"Yes. She looks miserable."

Harry pulled a little bit away from her.

"I've got a theory about that."

Ginny cocked her eyebrow.

"What?"

"You don't think Neville and Luna were, you know, together, do you?"

Ginny looked at him in thought.

"That could be it. She hasn't been her usual dreamy self." Ron said as he came out onto the steps, closely followed by Hermione.

"In love with Neville? You think?" Hermione asked.

"It might explain it." Harry said.

"I'll talk to her." Ginny promised.

Harry amused himself for a minute, watching as Professor Flitwick tried valiantly to direct the dead bodies to a large pile, but he kept losing his grip and they kept tumbling on top of him. Over in the corner, he saw the dragon pen, where the dragons Charlie's girlfriend Ekria, had brought were staying. Harry recognised the Horntail he had fought in his fourth year. To his horror, he discovered it was called Cuddles. And Norbert, Hagrid's dragon from their first year was there too. Tears flooded Harry's eyes again.

"We all miss him Harry." Hermione said tenderly, pulling her friend into a hug.

"But, considering the odds against us, we were lucky that we only lost six we knew personally." Ginny said.

Harry turned to glare at her, and she knew immediately that she had said the wrong thing.

"How can you say that? Two thousand people dead, and all you can say is we were lucky it wasn't more people we knew or cared about! Hagrid! Neville! Sturgis! Tom! Madam Malkin! Mrs Longbottom! Yeah, we're _really _lucky we didn't lose anyone else _we _care about!"

And with that, Harry stormed into the castle, leaving them outside in the frosty cold.

"What did you say?" Ron asked in confusion.

"Ginny!" Hermione said in exasperation.

"It isn't my fault he's as likely to go off as the average Blast Ended Skrewt nowadays!" Ginny said indignantly.

Ginny knew she was lying. She had meant what she had said, but hadn't meant it to come out that way.

"Go and talk to him Ginny. He needs you at the moment. We all need each other."

Ginny listened to Hermione's advice, and then decided to heed it, and went to look for her boyfriend.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Voldemort was looking in the _Daily Prophet _at the report of the battle. Under the big flashy headline of: Voldemort Thwarted, was a picture of the ruined Hogwarts. Voldemort had to admit, that Potter had put up a marvellous fight, and had certainly given Voldemort a run for his money. Now, the only problem was that the larger components of his army were unravelling at the seams, now that there were no Dementors and Vampires, the goblins had disappeared and the werewolves were splitting up. Well, that wasn't strictly true. Half the werewolves were still under Voldemorts command, and he still had twenty four Dementors and thirty six Vampires. Voldemort's lip curled in distaste. They belonged to Lumiya, and they served her before they served all others. Typical. Then, the door thudded open, and he was distracted from his musings.

"Dolohov got a new arm yet?" Voldemort asked.

"No. We don't know what it is, and every time we create a new arm for him, it just drops right back off again." Bella complained, sitting down.

"But, my lord, there is something we must tell you." Bane said.

"It had better not be bad news." Voldemort warned.

"Voldemort, everything to do with you is bad news."

Voldemort glared at Lumiya, who was flanked as always by Maladi and Krayt. They sat down and listened to Bella and Bane.

"Well, what is it? Good or bad news?"

"Depends on your point of view." Bane said.

Something in the centaurs voice troubled Voldemort.

"Why?"

"We discovered something in the battle yesterday." Bella said cautiously.

Lumiya's expression was most curious. It was a look of foreboding, and a look of dread, as if she already knew the answer and feared it.

"Well?" Voldemort asked.

"We have discovered Phoenix."

There was silence in the room, and Lumiya closed her eyes in dread.

"Dark Phoenix?" Voldemort asked excitedly.

"The very same." Bella said miserably.

"Who?"

"The Mudblood Granger."

"Don't use that term in my presence. I do not hold with this blood purity nonsense." Lumiya warned.

"Be quiet Lumiya." Voldemort said, imagining the possibilities.

"My Lady, what is Dark Phoenix?" Nihl asked.

He has just appeared in the room, behind Lumiya's chair. He and Talon had a knack for doing that.

"Oh, of course, I never told you. Dark Phoenix is an ancient spirit, more powerful than any force in this world. She's nigh invincible. She controls all things. She can control metal, fire, water, lighting, the weather, you name it, she can use it to her own advantage. She possesses class five witches, and then uses them to carry her around and carry out her evil ends."

Nihl looked impressed.

"What class is she?" he asked.

"Class Five to the power of infinite. Standard form." She added, for Nihl looked confused.

"And she is a marvellous weapon for us to use!" Voldemort exclaimed.

"You want to use her! She's too dangerous! Or have you forgotten the last two times she appeared!" Lumiya challenged.

Voldemort's eyes flashed.

"Have a care Lumiya. I am in charge here."

"Of the Death Eaters. Not of me, or my Lords and Ladies."

Voldemort glared at her.

"Yes, I remember the last two times she appeared. Why?"

"This. The American one in the nineteen-forties was very powerful. And her lover was killed in Pearl Harbour. Dark Phoenix was then unleashed upon the world. Did you truly think it was the blasted Americans who blew up Hiroshima and Nagasaki? No! It was Phoenix! She wanted to avenge the death of her lover, and she did! Wiping out goodness knows how many innocents in the process!"

"She killed herself too." Krayt added in his deep booming voice.

"Yes, I know she did dear. And that was only because she got to close to a gas explosion. That was the only thing that stopped the utter destruction of Japan. And now he wants to use her in battle!"

"I am a class five wizard. I can control her." Voldemort said confidently.

"No you can't! None of us can! The last two times she appeared she was a class four witch! Granger is a class five. Potter, and all the Weasleys are class fives. Her mental blocks are the only thing preventing Phoenix's escape! She possessed that Russian witch last time, and look what happened. Her husband was killed in an accident at work, and then look! She lost control, and poof, you had Chernobyl!"

"Please Lumiya my dear. I am perfectly capable of controlling Granger."

Lumiya roared in frustration.

"You aren't! Two to one Dumbledore put those blocks in place. Now, because he is dead and everything that's going on, they're bound to be failing. All it needs is something that will break Granger's mind and poof, Phoenix will be unleashed! The world can't withstand it anymore!"

She realised instantly that she had said too much.

"Of course! We kill Weasley, she will unleash Phoenix and we will be able to use her for our own purposes!"

Lumiya had tears of rage in her eyes now.

"Voldemort. Listen to me. She cannot be controlled! She is far too powerful!"

Voldemort was lost in thought, imagining the destructive power Hermione would have on the world. Lumiya shook her head, and grabbed him, and then shook him hard. She stopped and looked him directly in the eye.

"Please. Promise me you'll only use her as a last resort."

Voldemort rolled his eyes, but conceded.

"Very well. If it will stop you nagging."

Lumiya nodded, beckoned to her three lords, and left the room, her cape billowing out behind her.

"He will use her then?" Nihl asked.

"Of course he will! He wants to control the greatest weapon in the world, and if he can break down the Hermione part of the mind, Phoenix will have a clear field! The fool! Phoenix cannot be controlled!"

"How do you think he will break down her barriers?" Maladi asked.

Lumiya smiled grimly.

"Voldemort will do as he always does. Prey on those close to his enemy. In this case, Ron Weasley."

"He's going to kill him? What'll that achieve?" Krayt asked.

"Because dear heart, unlike us, Voldemort underestimates love. He hates it, nor does he believe in it. That is his failing. We do understand it. We accept it, and we allow it and understand it, and therefore do not underestimate it. Killing her beloved will not only break down her barriers, it will utterly destroy them. And then, Hermione will be forced out, as Phoenix takes control. Phoenix cannot control her own power."

"What about Harry?" Nihl asked.

"And that is Voldemort's final mistake. If he unleashes Phoenix upon the world, Potter will stop at nothing to get Hermione back. And if he fails, no one will stop her." Lumiya finished grimly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ginny was en route to the Astronomy Tower, where she was sure she would find Harry, when she saw Luna. The poor girl was sitting on a pedestal, crying.

"Luna?" Ginny asked.

She looked up.

"Oh, hello Ginny. Just thinking…"

Ginny patted her friend's shoulder.

"About Neville?"

Luna gazed up at her.

"How do you know? We kept it quiet…"

"Harry guessed. I'm sorry Luna."

Luna sighed.

"Well, he's gone, and there's nothing we can do about it."

Then, a door opened, and Mrs Weasley emerged.

"Luna dear? Come to my office, we'll have a cup of tea. Ginny, what did you say to Harry? He was in tears."

Ginny shook her head.

"I upset him. I'm away to fix it."

Mrs Weasley nodded, and steered Luna into her office. Ginny then dashed to the tower. As she had expected, she found Harry there.

"Harry?" she asked softly.

He ignored her. Sighing in misery, she went up to him, and pulled him to her.

"I'm sorry love."

Harry looked at her.

"What?" she asked.

"You've never called me that before." He stated.

Ginny smiled at him. He just looked miserably back.

"I'm sorry about what I said. I shouldn't have. But…"

Harry hugged her.

"I know you didn't mean what you said. I know what you meant. And I'm sorry I flew off the handle at you." He bent down, and kissed her fiercely.

"I might not be here next year." Harry said suddenly.

Ginny looked at him sharply.

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean."

Ginny glared at him.

"Don't even think about dying on me Potter. I need you. Voldemort isn't going to kill you. You're going to kill him."

Harry smiled at her.

"You sure?"

"Positive. And don't even think about getting killed just to prove me wrong."

Harry snorted with laughter, and kissed her again. Then, the snow started to fall. They stood there, making up, as the world turned white around them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was the week before Christmas, and Harry, Ron and Hermione were in the library studying books on the four Hogwarts founders, determined to find the other Horcrux. Then, Rita entered looking grim.

"What is it Rita?" Harry asked, as Hermione took his book from him.

"I have some good news and I have some bad news." She said grimly.

"Good news. We can't much more bad news." Ron said, as Hermione took his book too.

"The good news is that the Goblins have appealed for peace, and Kingsley is going to grant it. Ragnok's taken command of them, while Griphook has taken command of the bank. Half the werewolves are now serving Lupin and have been granted immunity by the Ministry." She reported.

"We knew that. What's the bad news?" Hermione asked, stretching as she did so.

"Four bits of bad news. The rest of the werewolves have gone under Silvermane's command as if nothing's happened. The hags, ogres, merpeople and giants aren't doing anything else either."

Harry rolled his eyes.

"We didn't expect them to. Anything else?"

Rita looked apprehensive.

"You aren't going to like this Harry. Right, you remember before the big fallout Dumbledore had with Fudge three years ago?"

"Aided and abetted by you of course." Hermione reminded her tartly.

Rita went red, but ignored her.

"Well, the Death Eater, Barty Crouch Jnr, was given the Dementor's Kiss wasn't he?"

Ron looked confused, but dread filled Harry.

"Because Ginny killed Demagoth that'll be reversed. He's back?"

"Yep. And he's making his way to Voldemort's side as we speak."

Harry shuddered. The idea of Voldemort having back one of his most lethal supporters was frightening.

"What else?"

"Lady Lumiya's back on the scene. She's joined forces with Voldemort. But, we have one advantage. They don't seem to be getting on very well."

That was a small comfort. Daraala had told Harry several stories about the dear Lady Lumiya and her Lords and Ladies.

"And the last part?" Ron asked.

"I think there might be a traitor in the Order." Rita said cautiously.

Harry stared at her. Hermione was looking confused. And Ron, looked thoughtful.

"She could be right. The enemy knew exactly where to hit us." He said.

"It wasn't that hard to see Ron. In case you didn't notice, we were rather outnumbered. It wouldn't take a genius to figure out what to do." Hermione said snappily.

"No Hermione. I think they're right." Harry said softly.

Hermione looked flabbergasted, however Ron looked triumphant.

"You do?"

"Yeah. Thanks Rita. That all?"

"Yes. I'm away to interview Kingsley about the battle."

Harry smiled.

"You seem to be spending a lot of time with the good Minister for Magic. Anything we should know about?"

Rita went scarlet, made an obscene hand gesture and left the library, the friends chortles making her ears burn.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

McGonagall approached him as he made his way down the marble staircase to find Ginny. She had spent the day with Luna, comforting her friend.

"Harry!"

He turned, to see her wearing an expression of excitement that would make Hermione proud.

"I've had an idea."

Harry smirked.

"No, you can't make a cauldron out of cheese." Harry said, remembering a conversation with Dumbledore last year.

"Eh?"

"Never mind."

McGonagall shrugged, and ploughed on.

"I was thinking we should have a sort of party, to celebrate our victory."

Harry looked at her.

"Professor, we lost loads of people! Hagrid, Neville! And you want a party?"

McGonagall placed her hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Harry, we can't dwell on the past. It'll just slow us down."

Harry thought about it.

"I think it's a wonderful idea." Ginny said, slipping up beside them.

He looked at her questioningly.

"I do." She said earnestly.

"I won't do it without your say so Harry. And after the party, the students can be sent home."

Harry shrugged.

"All right. But I won't dance."

Ginny glared at him.

"Oh yes you will." She said fiercely.

"Wont."

"You will." She said forcefully.

"Or what?" he challenged.

Ginny stood on her tiptoes and whispered something in his ear. He went scarlet.

"Oh aye. Good piece of blackmailing Ginny." McGonagall said, as she sauntered off.

"You fight dirty." Harry moaned ruefully.

"Of course. What chance do I have against the boy who lived? I need any weapon I can get my hands on."

"Well, you've just found your trump card. I can't beat that. I surrender."

Ginny giggled, and muttered as she left.

"Coward."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Edinburgh's High Street was a nice enough place in the daylight. But at night, things were quite different. Lady Lumiya was dining in a small restaurant, called Gordon's Trattoria, a marvellous little place (its Carbonnara was exquisite), awaiting a weapon that could be used against Potter. Lord Maleval, his head shrouded in a hood, was eating Spaghetti Al Mare at another table, while Talon and Nihl seemed to be two lovers enjoying a pizza in the shape of a love heart. After finishing her meal, she tipped the wee manny, stood and left the restaurant. Outside, the High Street was dark. This was a memory of bad times. Eleven years old, barely scrounging an existence in the streets of Edinburgh and down the Red Light District of Leith, coming up here and looking into the shops when she had money left over from her customers. Those had not been pleasant days. Lumiya, her face covered in a hood, walked to the other side of the street. A small, red shop called White Dove was there. She looked absently in the windows, liking the look of a small, pewter dragon. Feeling like exhausting her supply of muggle money (Voldemort had given it to her), she entered.

She entered the cluttered shop. Piggins stood in a small cabinet beside the door. Little pocket dragons were beside them. An odd little shop. Mostly used for tourist items, but enough ornaments for permanent residents could be had here. The man behind the counter was obviously in the midst of closing up shop.

"Oh, hello. Can I have a look around?" Lumiya asked sweetly.

"Certainly." The man said, before returning to his till.

He was a tall man, bespectacled and thin. Hearing a ding, Lumiya turned to see a woman, also bespectacled, with curly blonde hair and a large box in her arms.

"That's the last box of Scottie dogs. We need some more." She said, nodding to Lumiya.

Lumiya nodded back. Why someone was selling Scottie dogs, she didn't know. What was wrong with lovely little Spaniels, or nice wee Labradors? Why bleeding Scottie dogs? All the same, there was no noise coming from the box. Christ, the woman had killed them. Ah well. Looking in a cabinet, she saw a pewter dragon labelled Dragon of the Crystal Ice. Oh yes, that would look very nice on her mantelpiece.

"Excuse me, could I have that dragon?" Lumiya asked.

The woman went to her. After unlocking the cabinet, she went to the counter.

"Do you like dragons?" the woman asked.

"I revere them." Lumiya answered.

_Especially when someone uses them against Voldemort. Arrogant fool._

"People call me the Dragon Lady." The woman said as she wrapped the item.

"Whatever for? You don't look remotely like a dragon. They're large and have big teeth. And shoot fire."

The woman laughed.

"I collect them you see."

"Oh. Oops. Minor faux pas." Lumiya said, wishing the one she was supposed to be meeting would hurry up.

Lord Stryfe, standing beside the church at the bottom of the street, would send a mental message to her when he arrived.

"Don't worry. Her friends always having them." The man said.

"That's my friend!" the woman said defensively.

Lumiya smiled at the two muggles. The woman finished wrapping the item.

"That'll be twenty one ninety nine."

What was the muggle fixation with making everything so many pounds ninety nine? Why not just round it up and make it a nice, whole number? Stupid flipping muggles. It happened every time she went into the chippy for a fish supper. Four ninety nine. Give it a rest!

"Thank you." The woman said as Lumiya handed over the money.

Lumiya nodded. On the way out, she turned to them.

"A fabulous restaurant over the road by the way." She said.

"Is it empty?" the man asked.

"Near enough."

"Good. Come on, if we shift we can get the King Prawns." The woman said.

With that, they locked the till, and followed Lumiya from the shop. Lumiya quite liked the odd couple. Then, at last, Stryfe contacted her. Turning to the steps, she met the man she was meant to meet.

"Well? Why do you want to help us?" Lumiya asked harshly.

Best lure him into a sense of fear of his masters.

"I want her back." The man answered.

"Of course. You realise I am not like Voldemort in the aspect of love. I do not underestimate it, because I understand it and use it and condone it. He doesn't. She is in love with another man."

"I know that. I thought we should kill him."

"NO!" Lumiya barked.

"Why not?"

Lumiya shook her head.

"It isn't up to you to know, or to find out. Under no circumstances are you to do something that might break her heart or her mind! Or my plans will fail. And then, you will die, very slowly and painfully."

The man nodded.

"I shall keep you informed of what you are to do. We will meet at this time each week unless I say otherwise. Understood?"

The man nodded.

"Good."

The man Disapparated.

"Can he be trusted?" Stryfe asked from the shadows.

"No. No one can. But he will be of use to us. Until that time ends, we shall continue with his services."

Then suddenly, she felt them moving in the shadows. Stryfe tried to block her mind off, but too late.

"Lord Stryfe. I wondered who the traitor was going to be when I first saw it. I didn't dream it would be you. I hoped it would be that fool Lord Ruyn."

"My lady, don't make this difficult." Stryfe said.

She turned to him, her headdress flashing in the moonlight.

"Difficult? You're trying to kill me. And even should you succeed, what makes you think the others will follow you? Krayt, Maladi, Wyrlock, Talon, Nihl, the others. They won't follow you. Unless…"

She forced into his mind.

"Voldemort gave you help. Of course. The fool. He would try that. He fears me, because I'm the only one of the Dark Art users who will stand up to him. And he fears that I will take my army and leave him defenceless. Coward. Idiot."

Then, she could clearly identify them.

"Twenty five Inferi. Forty of my Undead Legionaries. Six centaurs. Ten of my Gigantes. Six of my Hydras. Oh, three of my Gorgons. A Priestess. And one of my Minotaurs. Three Trolls. Five of Voldemort's werewolves. Oh, and three of my Dementors. And two of my vampires. I would rather not kill any of them, as they all have uses. But, an example must be made."

Lumiya hand her wand out in a split second. It was most unusual. It was a normal end, but then a large whip came off from it. The whip ended in nine parts, giving her nine whips with which to defeat an enemy, and nine times of using a spell. Then, she moved.

She leapt into the air, using her ancient art of Shii-Cho, and landed in front of the Inferi.

"_Incendio Tria_!"

Orange light shot down the whips, as she swung it. Each tendril hit another target, hitting one on fire. She did that to all the Inferi, then back flipped to the Centaurs.

"_Avada Kedavra_!"

Green light shone on each of the tendrils this time, and she killed the centaurs with a flash of her whip. The thing that could be both blessing a curse was that the wand never fired the spell, and had to wait for the whip to hit something. Lumiya twirled through the air to reach the Priestess, before the woman, who had a little bit of Lumiya's knowledge, reincarnated the dead troops.

"_Avada Kedavra_!"

The Priestess fell, as Lumiya went and slammed her foot into Stryfe. He was knocked to the ground, and she went for the others. The Undead came next.

"_Mortiali_!"

As was true with all her Undead soldiers, the instant they were brought to life, they instantly died with all their wounds and illnesses and age. She dashed for the Minotaur.

"_Equinus_!"

The Minotaur separated, and left the bull part gasping for air, as the human part had been killed. Next was the Gorgons.

"_Reflecto_!"

Their lethal gazes bounced back at them, cremating them in flame. She danced to the Vampires.

"_Lumos_!"

The disintegrated. Lumiya leapt to the trolls, and brandished her whip.

"_Gillotinus_!"

Their heads flew off and thudded to the floor. The Gigantes were ten foot tall, fat, and bulged with muscles, and were used for breaking through enemy lines.

"_Reducio_!"

They shrunk to the size of her pinky. The werewolves came at her, and she cackled.

"_Homophrus_!"

The werewolves screamed, as the human parts were eaten by the wolf parts, and the wolf parts attacked by the human parts. In other words, the two sides of the personality killed each other. The Hydras came next.

"_Cautero Cleavium_!"

Their heads were maimed, and the wounds were cauterised. Now only the Dementors remained.

"_Expecto Patronum_!"

Her panther patronus blazed into them, running them down. Lumiya then landed in front of Stryfe.

"You fool! Did you really think you could slay me?"

Stryfe was too amazed to speak. The fight had taken two minutes.

"Die traitor! _Gillotinus_!"

His head came bouncing off, blood soaking the pavement. Then, she heard footsteps and her other Lords and Ladies joined her.

"Stryfe! Who would have thought?" Wyrlock exclaimed.

"Never mind that, clean this mess up." Lumiya chastised lightly.

They did so, demolishing all evidence of their presence.

"Lord Krayt, I want one of your spines." Lumiya said.

Krayt obliged, and she put Stryfe's head onto the stick.

"That will be a warning to Voldemort: if he ever tries to do me in again, even if he just supported it, the same will happen to him." Lumiya promised.

"What now?" Maladi asked.

"We go home. We're finished here. Lord Krayt, go and replace the troops we just lost. Typical. He attacks and we need to supply the troops."

Krayt vanished.

"What's that?" Nihl asked, indicating her bag.

"An ornament that will go wonderfully on the mantelpiece. From that shop up there."

Nihl pulled her aside.

"Does it sell rings?" he asked quietly.

Lumiya smiled at him.

"Some. I'll want to know as soon as she's said yes." Lumiya warned.

Nihl blushed grey. Lumiya winked at him, and gave him a hug before joining the others.

"Stryfe and Voldemort. A true unholy alliance." Maleval stated.

"Indeed. But no matter. It's over now. And I got a workout." Lumiya said.

"Do you think they'll suspect your eventual plan?" Talon asked.

"No. And by the time anyone realises what my plan is, it will be _far _too late."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day was the funeral. Harry and the others all stood outside in the frozen grounds. People who had fought in the battle formed a circle around the massive funeral pyre. A minister led the service. Hermione was in tears, and Ron was comforting her. The same went for Ginny and Harry. Harry fought to keep the tears out of his own eyes as people who had died for him and his cause were consumed by flame. Hagrid and Neville's body disappeared in flame, and the tears started. They had died for him. And now it was up to him to stop Lord Voldemort, before he did anything like this again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Christmas Day dawned bright white, snow covering the ground. The school was empty apart from the Order. Harry nudged Ginny awake.

"Merry Christmas." He whispered.

Ginny grunted. Sleeping with her had told Harry one thing: Ginny was not a morning person. Smiling, Harry got out of bed, and headed to the table. A small pile had been placed there during the night by house-elves. Harry picked up the first one, from Mr and Mrs Weasley. Inside was a large box of chocolates and a box of fudge, along with his yearly jumper. Next was Bill and Fleur. From them he received a book on fighting the Dark Arts. From Charlie he got a small collection of dragon figures. From Fred and George he got some of their merchandise. This included a love potion which came with a note.

_Dear Harry, _

_If you ever use this on anyone apart from our sister we'll hunt you down and hang you by your reproductive organs from the Astronomy Tower. _

_Fred and George_

Smiling, Harry went and unwrapped Ron and Hermione's. From Ron he got a bottle of Firewhisky. From Hermione he got a box of chocolate frogs and a new cloak. Harry grinned. Saved him trying to get one by owl order. From Ginny he got, apart from the things he normally got, a new watch. Good. Demagoth had broken his old one during the battle. Next he got a volume of Dark Arts books from Sirius and Daraala. From Lupin and Tonks he got a new set of robes that would match his eyes. From McGonagall, he got a Broomstick Servicing Kit. From Dobby and Winky he got a sculpture of himself. Harry had to admit that it was quite good. From Rita he got a set of three luxury quills. From Moody and Madam Pomfrey, who had finally admitted they were together, he got a box of all his favourite sweets. From Kreacher he got a bag of snake skin. From Luna he got a Gurdyroot. And from Kingsley he got a voucher for Quality Quidditch Supplies if it ever opened again.

Grinning from ear to ear, he went to raise the others.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Voldemort looked at his presents. From Snape, obviously his idea of a joke, he got the U-No-Poo from the Weasley twins shop. From Bella he got a box of fireworks and a box of sweets. From Pettigrew he got a bottle of wine. From Lumiya he got an ornament, one of the Lilliput Lane collection. She was quite fond of that muggle shop White Dove. Perhaps he should pay a visit. He snorted. The idea of the most evil wizard in history just strolling casually into a shop was laughable. He wasn't very happy that she was blaming him for Stryfe's betrayal, however. Never mind that. He went outside, to see the Death Eaters exchanging presents and Lumiya's lot exchanging gifts too.

"See? That's why you're wrong to underestimate love." Lumiya said from behind him.

Voldemort stuck his tongue out, and Lumiya smiled at him from beneath her veil for the first time in years.

"Shall we?"

He offered her his arm, and they went to dance to White Christmas.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Christmas Dinner was an enjoyable affair. They ate turkey, potatoes, sprouts (much to Ginny's disgust), parsnips, carrots and all other things associated with Christmas dinner. For pudding they had normal Christmas pudding, trifle, profiteroles and a lime torte. Then, they all went outside for a snowball fight in the grounds.

The youngers fought the olders, and the youngers were being thrashed until it occurred to them that the olders had Flitwick, Sprout, Slughorn and McGonagall on their team and that they were charming the snowballs. So, Hermione did this several times, and eventually the youngers had to dig the olders out from a foot of snow. Harry looked sadly at them all. This could be his last Christmas. Ginny then threw a snowball that hit him in the side of the head. Grinning, he thought to himself. Well, if this is your last Christmas, you may as well make it as enjoyable as possible. Charming several snowballs, he started to get his revenge on his girlfriend.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That night, it was the ball. McGonagall had changed the idea, deciding to get the students out of the place as soon as possible. So, it was only the Order left. That didn't bother them in the slightest, as they all danced in the Great Hall. And at long last, Fred and George's love interests were revealed to be Angelina Johnson and Katie Bell, Harry's old team-mates from the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Charlie was with Ekria, the raven haired woman who had rode Norbert to the battle. They all danced with their respective partners way into the night. Some new couples were blossoming as well. Rita was spending a lot of time with Kingsley, seemingly getting interviews. Harry could imagine what those interviews involved. Madam Rosmerta was spending a lot of time with Bagman as well. And to top it all off, Sprout was with Slughorn. Harry smiled. This reason, inside this hall, he thought as he danced with Ginny, was the reason Voldemort was going to lose this war.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day, Harry was preparing to return to the war with Voldemort. Then, McGonagall entered, waking Ron up (having fallen asleep beside the fire), making Hermione look at McGonagall in relief, (Ron had been crushing her legs), making Harry look up from his assignments and making Ginny stop looking under the bed for Arnold the Pygmy Puff.

"Harry, he would like a word." She said.

"Who?" he asked in confusion.

"Who else? Professor Dumbledore."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry had forgotten that there was a portrait of Dumbledore inside McGonagall's office. McGonagall left them alone, and Harry looked up at his old headmaster.

"Hello Professor." Harry said awkwardly.

"Hello Harry. How are you?"

"Fine."

"Jolly good. And Ron? Hermione? Ginny?"

"All fine."

"Good. I take it you forgot that I could talk to you in this form?"

Harry blushed.

"Yeah."

"Not to worry. I take it you a great many things to ask me." Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling.

Harry nodded.

"I won't say I told you so though." Harry said.

Dumbledore laughed.

"I thank you for not saying 'I told you so.' However, it seems you were right, and I was wrong about Severus. I'm sorry I never believed you."

Harry found his voice sticking.

"Well, when he did it…"

"I'm aware of the events following my death. Minerva told me. But that is of little concern. I have many things to say to you."

Harry sat down, and for the first time noticed Fawkes. This was the second time anyone had seen him since Harry had become leader of the Order.

"First of all, I want to say I'm sorry. I was foolish to trust Snape. You were right. I believed I could turn him against Voldemort. I was wrong."

Harry was ashamed of himself for feeling a vindictive pleasure at this. Dumbledore winked at him.

"Next, I want to say how proud of you I am. Minerva has told me that under you the Order has achieved a lot more success than it ever managed under me. You have done very well Harry."

Harry went scarlet.

"Next, I would like to know how you are doing with the Horcruxes."

Harry smiled.

"There's only three left, and one of them's Voldemort. It's only the snake and another one left."

Dumbledore beamed at him.

"Excellent Harry! Now, there is something I must tell you. And I will not blame you in the slightest for hating me for it."

Harry looked at Dumbledore.

"Harry, as soon as your mother mentioned her pregnancy, I had suspicions. Then of course, I heard Professor Trelawney's prophecy. I knew then that things were on the move, and that destiny was moving. I knew that the long prophesised war was about to come to pass."

Harry was confused.

"Somebody made another prophecy?"

"Yes. I knew that with your birth, the true war between the Light and Dark Arts was going to begin. A war that would unleash either utter destruction or full out cooperation in the wizarding world. And so, I formulated my plan. I knew that you would become the ringleader in this war, and that it would be either won or lost under you."

"And you needed to forge me into a weapon." Harry growled, his tone icy.

"Yes. I am dreadfully sorry. However, I knew that if nothing bad happened to you, your hate wouldn't be strong enough to hope to defeat Voldemort."

"So you sold my mum and dad to Voldemort!"

Harry couldn't believe it. Snape, Pettigrew, Aunt Petunia, he could accept them. But Dumbledore!

"Harry. I never knew that Voldemort would murder you parents. My original plan was for them to go into hiding for several years and raise you away from them. That would ensure your hate, but it didn't work that way. And then, Voldemort returned to your life earlier than anticipated. And he returned to power much sooner than I had thought he would. Your mother and fathers deaths were the only ones I planned. I didn't even plan them. All I planned was their disappearance."

Harry was glaring at Dumbledore, but there was no strength behind it. He knew what Dumbledore was saying was true.

"I…I forgive you Professor."

Dumbledore nodded.

"Thank you Harry. I knew you would understand eventually. You did it quicker than I could have hoped. Now, there is one last thing."

"Wait. What about the rest of it?"

"As I said, events didn't transpire as I wanted them to. I'm sorry for making you into what you are now Harry. But it needed to be done to ensure the life of all things."

"There's one more thing. What about Lady Lumiya?"

"Lumiya. I had hoped when she disappeared at the end of the last war that she was dead."

"What's so dangerous about her?"

"Very well. I'll tell you about Lady Lumiya. Lumiya was a girl, alone and friendless in Edinburgh. Her parents had died in a gas explosion when she was young. Her carers at the orphanage where abusive, so she ran away. She took up a life on the streets, selling herself for cash to survive. She did not have an easy childhood. And then, in a small, burnt out shack in Inverleith Park, I told her she was a witch and was to come to Hogwarts. She accepted. So, school began."

"What house was she in? Slytherin?"

Dumbledore chuckled.

"You would think so wouldn't you? No. Lumiya was sorted into Ravenclaw of all places. She rose quickly through the school becoming a very great witch. She charmed many."

"A female Voldemort."

"Yes and no. She was a model student, like he was. She was able to charm the staff, like he was. However, she was not drawn to the Dark Arts. There was inquisitiveness about the subject, but she never explored it in the same way Voldemort did. She never really cared much for the Dark Arts. And there was one other thing. Voldemort charmed all but me. Lumiya, charmed me too."

Harry grinned.

"So who was she afraid of?"

"A teacher who had just started at the school. Professor McGonagall. She was the only one Lumiya ever feared."

Harry nodded.

"She stayed at Hogwarts during the holidays, even the summer. She helped the staff and was always ready for term to begin."

Harry nodded in understanding.

"So, she went through her seven years here, passing with top grades. And, she was fully willing to join the Ministry for Magic. But, there were no jobs to be had. These were dark times. It was when people were disappearing fairly frequently, and to top it all of, unemployment was high in the wizarding world. So, she went back to her old life, once again selling herself on the streets of Edinburgh."

"So, how did she end up being the Dark Lady?" Harry asked.

"You remember last year, when I told you Voldemort has never loved, been loved, or had friends? I was correct about that. However, that does not mean he never sampled the pleasures a woman can bring."

"He was her customer?" Harry asked in revulsion.

"Yes. And that was when it happened. Voldemort took her away, and taught her the Dark Arts. And, unfortunately, she understands them a lot better than Voldemort, and knows how they can be used for whatever purpose she needs."

"So, she started separating herself from Lord Voldemort, getting certain forces of her own, and getting her own lords and ladies. She was much wiser than Voldemort ever was. She warned him against many things, and he didn't listen. If he had listened to her the night he attacked your parents, your parents probably wouldn't be dead, you probably wouldn't have that scar and there probably wouldn't be a Chosen One. But, he never listened to her, and thus set events into motion. She disappeared, to wherever she calls home, and waited, until now."

Harry nodded.

"However Harry, do not underestimate her. She, unlike the Dark Lord, is pretty wise. She's also very lethal with that blasted whip thing of hers. She is quite sane. Voldemort, I think, is beginning to lose the plot. His many defeats, the times he's been beaten, have unhinged him. She, unlike Voldemort, cares for the people who serve her. And most important of all, she, unlike Voldemort, does not underestimate love, she even accepts it and allows it to happen."

Lumiya, basically, wasn't someone you got on the wrong side of.

"Harry, there is one other thing. When Hermione was a little girl, I discovered something. She was possessed by Dark Phoenix."

Harry was confused.

"What's Dark Phoenix?"

"An ancient, destructive spirit, who uses Class Five witches for her own, evil ends. So, when she was just a year old, I went to her parent's house, and put a series of mental and magical barriers in Hermione's mind, isolating Phoenix from the Hermione you know."

"What? Why possess a little girl? Why does she need barriers? What did you do to Hermione?"

"Phoenix is very patient. She could wait centuries before she got restless. Waiting eighteen or nineteen years wouldn't bother her in the slightest. She needs barriers to keep the terrible, destructive force of Phoenix safely locked up. And I did to Hermione what I did because I needed to. If Phoenix was unleashed upon the world, we would all be doomed."

"That's why you held her back, isn't it?" Harry asked.

Dumbledore looked at him enquiringly.

"She should have been at Hogwarts the year before me. But you kept her back so I could keep an eye on her."

"I knew, that, because of Hermione's demons, she wouldn't be liked. But, I foresaw, or rather Professor Trelawney did, that you and Ron would eventually end up liking her. So, I did keep her back a year. And, with you, I thought there was little chance Hermione would ever unleash Phoenix. And her mind is strong enough to contain Phoenix. If Hermione died without Phoenix ever being unleashed, Phoenix would wither and die. But, because of things happening, Krum, my death, the way Ron treated her last year, the way the two of you treated her in your third year, the blocks are failing. And if they fail, Phoenix will be unleashed."

"What's so dangerous about her? I thought you said love was the strongest thing in the world?"

"It is. But, that is part of Phoenix's powers. So is anger. Hate. Rage. Happiness. The strongest of human emotions are what give Phoenix her power."

"And let me guess. Voldemort will want to use her."

"Indeed. Bellatrix studied her history. It was prophesied that when the godfather of the Chosen One returned, Phoenix would be coming on swift heels behind him. Now, Voldemort will know. Bane will also know, he will have foreseen it. And the last piece of the puzzle is Dolohov's arm. She lost control and blew it off. That will confirm Voldemort's suspicions about Hermione."

"But, he won't be able to control her, right?"

"Correct. No one can control Phoenix. But, he won't listen to anyone. He will only see how he could increase his own power by controlling her."

"What about Lumiya?"

"Lumiya will know full well that Phoenix should not be unleashed. And she will warn Voldemort not to. But, he will do as he always does and ignore her."

"So, what happens if she does become Phoenix?"

Dumbledore sighed.

"If she does, it will be because Hermione will not be able to cope with something."

Dread filled Harry.

"Ron dying."

"Exactly. If he dies, Hermione will break, and Phoenix will be free. And then, you, and only you, can hope to be able to stop her."

"How am I meant to kill one of my best friends?" Harry asked in terror.

"I don't know. But, I hope for the sake of all things, you will find out."

**The things going pear shaped now isnt it?**

**We have a traitor in the Order, which is bad news.**

**Hermione is a mad spirit that can destroy the world, and depends on Ron staying alive to keep her in place. And as that isnt very likely in a war..**

**Lumiya is up to something very nasty, which will be revealed soon. And she's just killed Lord Stryfe for betrayal.**

**The shop she went in was the shop I used to work in, but we're now closed down, so I'm unemployed and going mad because I dont have much money. And the restaurant is brilliant if you're ever up the High Street. **

**So, what will happen next? What will bwe our enmies next move? Read on and find out!**


	36. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

Chapter Thirty Six

New Treaties

So, it was with great foreboding that Harry started to watch Hermione. He didn't tell anyone, not even Ginny. And he dreaded to think what would happen if he told Hermione herself. So, worried about what he might unleash, he kept his mouth shut, and hoped for the best.

Meanwhile, the Ministry was back in shape at last. The Goblins had been afforded diplomatic immunity, and in the terms of the temporary treaty, were said to have pledged their support to the Ministry of Magic and its allies, in exchange for the immunity and equal rights to a trial for the rest of the war. The werewolves had been afforded equal rights to wizards, providing they didn't attack anyone. Slughorn was working hard, making dozens of Wolfsbane potions for the werewolves in the army. The werewolves too had pledged their support to the Ministry. So, it was on the third day of January that Harry stood looking up at the sky. And then it hit him. They could actually win this war. The creatures in the Forest were unified, and serving him. The Goblins and werewolves were too. If they continued to unite the various beings of the magical world, Dumbledore's hopes of a unified wizarding world may very well come to pass. So, smiling, Harry went inside for the next meeting.

The Order, relatively subdued since Hagrid and Neville's deaths, was about to come a lot stronger. Angelina and Katie had both pledged their support, and Charlie's girlfriend, Ekria, also had. Things were now on the move. Harry looked at them all.

"Right, this war is going on too long. We need to end it, and as soon as possible. So, we're going to try and start unifying the various magical species. Rita, Kingsley, I want you to go to London. Convince the editor of the Prophet that we can get on with other species if we try. Try and get them to put out the message of unification. Mr Weasley, Mrs Weasley, I want you to go to all the Squibs and Muggle-borns up and down the country. Try and join them together, show them that we can cooperate. Kingsley has a list of all the people you'll need to see. Professor Sprout, Professor Slughorn, I have an interesting job for you. I want you to go to all the Quidditch Teams across Britain, you can start with the Harpies, and try to convince as many of them as possible to unite together to defeat Voldemort. If youngsters see Quidditch heroes doing that, they'll follow eventually. Fred, George, Angelina and Katie, I want you to go to Edinburgh. Try and find out any information about Lady Lumiya. If she's on the scene, we need to try and stop her, and to do that we need information. Firenze, you and Professor Trelawney are to go and try to unify the centaurs."

Silence met these words.

"And Professor Flitwick, you go too, to keep the peace."

There was laughter at this.

"Sirius, Daraala, Lupin and Tonks, I want you to try and convince some of the unaligned werewolves to come over to our side. With them on our side, Silvermane can't recruit them to use against us. Cho, Oliver, Krum, I want you to go to three other countries. Look for people of British descent or origin. Try and recruit them to fight against Voldemort. Dobby, I want you and Winky to go up and down the country and help unify the house-elves. I know most of your lot don't want freedom, but better that than eternal servitude to the Dark Arts."

"Dobby knows how to approach it Harry Potter." The elf assured him.

"Good. Bagman, Madam Rosmerta, I want you to go to all the pubs up and down the country."

"Excellent!" Bagman said boisterously.

"No you can't get drunk except on the last one. There's bound to be wizards in some. I want you to recruit them. Ginny and Hermione, you are to follow up the lead for the you-know-what. Ron and I will do the same. Good luck to you all."

Most people dismissed themselves, and headed away to get things ready.

"Charlie, Ekria, wait a moment."

Ekria, was cool. There was no other word for her. She had dragon fan earrings, long, black hair, and a blazing expression, quite like the one Harry loved in Ginny. She was tough, and wasn't about to let anyone push her around.

"What is it mate?" Charlie asked.

"Right. You brought the dragons here. How many more can you get?"

They looked at each other.

"Frrrom Rrromania?" Ekria asked.

Apart from trilling her r's, she spoke quite normally.

"No, from Britain. The Common Welsh Green and the Hebridean Blacks."

"You want us to catch dragons?" Charlie asked in disbelief.

"Yeah. And then, I want you to teach people who want to learn how to fly them into battle."

Ekria turned to her boyfriend.

"Is he mental?" she asked.

"I think so. Harry, are you mad?"

"We need those dragons out there. Look at what they did to Voldemort's forces. We need more, and we need the Ministry to be able to fly them for Endgame. Because I'm certain its going to come down to a big battle. And we'll need air support."

Charlie looked at his girlfriend.

"Alright, we'll do it. But if we die, know only one thing. I'll be back to get you."

And with that, they left the office.

"You know, I quite agree with the girl. You're mental." A familiar voice said.

"Shut up Phineas."

So, that was that. Apart from Bill and Fleur, everyone had something to be getting on with, whether it be a mission or cleaning up. Then, an idea for a mission for that pair came to him. Perfect. And so, it was with a much lighter heart than before, Harry went to war.

**Back to re-editing. I forgot all about this, but I cant be bothered wriiting, so Im going to go through all of this.**

**Will be a work in progress.**


	37. Chapter 37

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

Chapter Thirty Seven

Journalism

Rita and Kingsley entered the offices of the _Daily Prophet_. People were milling about the street, eager to get their shopping done before the threatening rain came down. So, leaving the busy muggle street, they entered the office, and a busy scene met their eyes. People were running about trading information and stories.

"Morning Rita!" someone called.

"Morning Ralph. Any news on Umbridge?"

"Not a dickie bird. The old bats hiding away somewhere."

Rita sighed, and she led Kingsley to the end of the corridor, where a small cart was waiting to take them along the corridor. The office was pure green, several cubby-holes for the various subsections of the paper.

"Isn't the editors office at this part?" Kingsley asked.

"Heavens no. This is where the junior reporters work. The senior reporters are along the corridor, along with the editors office. Come on."

With that, Rita hopped in to the cart. Kingsley waited for his head to catch up, then followed her in.

"Please remain seated and keep your hands in at all times." A cool female voice said.

With that, the cart jerked away from zero to sixty in a millisecond. Kingsley screamed as the cart plunged up and down the tracks, doing several loop the loops as it headed to the end of the rail. The cart suddenly jerked to the stop.

"Is it over?" Kingsley asked hopefully.

"No, we're picking someone else up."

And as she said it, a large, bulky woman hopped in, strapped in, and they were off again as the cart plunged down the steep rails. The cart veered to the right hand track, climbing to the top of a rail.

"Now what?" Kingsley asked apprehensively.

"Hold on, and close your eyes." Rita said.

She had her eyes closed already. Kingsley hastily followed suit, and then the cart plunged down a massive slope. Kingsley yelled in terror, as the cart suddenly stopped.

"This is us." Rita said.

She climbed out, gratefully accepted the glass of water from the man beside the track, swallowed it in one, and headed for the editors office. Kingsley staggered out, fell down and glared up at the man as he chortled. He took the glass of water, drunk half of it, then threw the rest over the man. Kingsley then nodded to the man, and hurried to catch up with Rita.

The editor was a funny, lumpy looking man, with wispy orange hair and vivid blue eyes.

"Rita! Come to your old boss!"

He got up and hugged her.

"Good to see you! So, what brings you here my dear?"

Rita sat down on the chintz chair, and looked across at the editor.

"I'm on a mission for Harry Potter."

"And what does the Chosen One have to say to us?"

"He wants you to put out the message of unification, the message that all magical species can coexist peacefully and unite to defeat Voldemort."

The editor laughed.

"Is that all? I can as easily detach my legs."

Rita frowned at the editor.

"Just put out information in the editorial columns or add it on little reports, or put it in as adverts."

The editor narrowed his eyes.

"And what will I get in return?"

"The same as you have been getting since I joined the Order. First information about Voldemort's plans and all the nice, juicy interviews with Harry and his friends."

The editor narrowed his eyes again.

"Or what?"

"Hermione and Ginny, who are both very interested in Harry's welfare, will pay you a visit and they will _educate_ you as to how to behave towards us."

"Oh! Are they Potter's hot Amazon bodyguards?"

Rita and Kingsley laughed.

"Amazons? They've never been called that before to my knowledge. And, while we're on the subject, leave them alone. Harry and Ron are utterly devoted to them, and will not take too kindly to a dirty old man making a move on their respective lovers."

The editor laughed.

"Not good enough."

Rita knew she had to play her trump card.

"Very well. Either do what we want, or I will resign."

The man paled.

"But…but…"

"And as you know, you won't get the good reports. I seem to recall that circulation shot well up when I was giving you the interviews about Voldemort's life and times and the one about Umbridge's dictatorship at the school."

The editor sagged.

"All right, you win!"

Rita smiled at him.

"Thank you."

She turned to leave with Kingsley.

"How did you get that interview about Umbridge with Hermione floating about?" Kingsley asked.

"I made a bet with her that I could beat her at chess. I did, so I got my interview."

Kingsley nodded.

"By the way Rita! There's someone in your office looking for you."

Rita turned to the editor.

"Who?"

"Don't know. A woman of some sort. She kept her hood up."

Rita beckoned Kingsley, and they left the room.

"Who do you think it is?"

"I doubt its one of the Order. Wands out."

They entered the room. Then, the door slammed shut behind them.

"I wondered how long it would take you to get here." The female said.

She turned, lowering her hood. The woman was pure red, and had two horns protruding from her forehead. Rita knew her from her espionage missions.

"Lady Maladi!"

"So, you silly little fools think you can unify the wizarding world? Fat chance."

"How did you get in here?" Kingsley demanded.

"Now if I told you that I wouldn't be able to it again would I?"

"What do you want?" Rita demanded.

"To stop your interfering. Lady Lumiya isn't too pleased that you lot are flitting about making a nuisance of yourselves."

"Forgive us if we hold back the tears." Rita said scathingly.

Maladi laughed quietly. Then, she withdrew her wand. Like her boss's, it was of strange design. It was a normal wand, but with a large blade attached to it. Then, Maladi leapt into the air.

"_Expelliarmus_!" Kingsley shouted.

Maladi caught the blast on her blade, landed and swung at Rita and Kingsley. Ducking, Rita fired a curse at Maladi.

"_Avada Kedavra_!"

The blade glowed green and she swung the sword at Rita. A small wooden instrument was all that stopped her being killed. Jumping up, she blasted apart the door, and fled from the room, Kingsley on her heels. Maladi gave chase. They jumped into the cart, and Rita kicked it into motion. However Maladi sprang onto the cart. Rita and Kingsley both started firing spells, and Maladi kept deflecting them.

"You Orders are so interfering, its small wonder why Voldemort would dearly love to see you dead."

Maladi brought her wand down in a slashing motion. Then, Rita did it.

"_Flipendo_!"

The blue spell crashed into Maladi, knocking her from the cart with a scream. They dimly heard a splash.

"Is she dead?" Kingsley asked.

"Hopefully. But somehow I doubt it."

The cart trundled to a stop.

"Come on before she comes after us."

Rita then led the way from the offices and away from Lady Maladi.

**Another edit. Will keep going, and that may inspire me to write some more of Darkness Revenge, whihc will one day be completed!**


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter Thirty Eight

The Left Hand Man

McGonagall and Flitwick had been given a mission just before Harry and Ron had left. They were to find a defector to the cause and bring him safely back to Hogwarts to hear the information he had.

"Has it occurred to you that this may be a trap?" Flitwick asked.

"Certainly."

"Who is it meant to be that we're collecting?"

"Some werewolf who has Silvermane's confidence and now wants to share it with us."

The small shack was in the north of Scotland, near John O' Groats. The man they were supposed to be meeting was meant to be inside.

"Carefully now." Flitwick said as they neared the house quietly.

There were no signs of habitation. The night was oppressive about them as they neared the front door. Giving the knock as Harry had instructed, they waited. Then, the door was opened slightly.

"You the Order lot?" the man rasped.

"We are. Are you Inferus?"

"That's me. Come in, quick."

McGonagall and Flitwick entered the small shack. Dirt caked the floor, the windows were grimy. A small cluster of rags marked were the man had been sleeping. A single candle shone light for the room.

"What we waiting for?" Inferus asked.

"Two things. You to give evidence of who you are and the signal."

Inferus drew back his sleeve, revealing a long, thin gash.

"That's him." Flitwick clarified.

There was a thud at the door. Inferus made to get it.

"I'll get it." Flitwick said.

He ambled over to the door, and pulled it open slightly. A man, tall and horned, stood there. Then, his foot flashed out of nowhere and kicked the door open, knocking Flitwick to the ground. He forced his way into the shack, deftly avoiding spells fired from McGonagall and Inferus.

"Lord Wyrlock!" Inferus barked.

A spell slammed into Wyrlock, knocking him to the floor. McGonagall seized the opportunity and shoved Inferus through the door. She met Flitwick.

"He's put up an Anti-Disapparation Charm around the place. We need to get out of its borders." He said, casting nervous glances around the place.

"Who is he?" McGonagall asked as the three ran down the small dirt track.

"Lord Wyrlock. Lady Lumiya's left hand man. Not someone to be trifled with."

Suddenly, Wyrlock appeared out of nowhere, and kicked Inferus in the mouth. The werewolf crashed to the ground.

"_Sectumsempra_!" McGonagall shouted.

Wyrlock then withdrew a very odd wand. It was a wand, joined with another wand, and both with long blades emerging from each end. He caught the spell on one blade, and then leapt for the three.

"_Expelliarmus_!" he shouted.

The two blades hit the Order members, their wands flying to the ground. With a quick roundhouse kick, he knocked them down, then chased after Inferus who had dashed away from the battle.

"Minerva!"

"We need to stop him!" she shouted in return.

The two dashed down the hillside. Wyrlock was gaining on Inferus.

"Stop traitor! You're only making it worse!" Wyrlock shouted.

Three spells flashed through the black night. Wyrlock parried the shots, and twirled through the air, to land in front of McGonagall and Flitwick.

"_Avada Kedavra_!"

McGonagall changed to a cat and ran out of the way. Flitwick jumped to the ground, barely missing the swing of Wyrlock's blades. Wyrlock tutted, then raced off after Inferus. Inferus entered a small rocky outcropping, charging down the rocky path. Wyrlock followed.

"How are we supposed to fit through there?" Flitwick asked.

"Like this. _Spongify_!"

A green, spongy substance appeared.

"You can't be serious." Flitwick moaned.

"Up we go."

McGonagall seized Flitwick around the waist and jumped onto the tile. She flew through the air, observing as Inferus dashed through the canyon. Landing on the other side, McGonagall and Flitwick levelled their wands at the exit. Inferus crashed through the exit, and McGonagall fired a spell, backed up by Flitwick. Spells slammed into Wyrlock, throwing the man backwards.

"_Destructo_!"

Rocks crashed around the exit, sealing Wyrlock in.

"Quickly now!"

Inferus lead the other two over the grassy plains, avoiding a single, solitary sheep who had been left outside by the farmer. It baaed at them as they passed. Inferus stopped suddenly.

"What's wrong?" Flitwick asked.

"Wyrlock. It's not like Voldemort not to send his Death Eaters for something like this."

"Maybe they're all recovering." McGonagall suggested.

"No, there's something else. Oh! He doesn't know! Lumiya's doing this herself. Oh, Voldemort won't like that."

Suddenly the sheep ran past them, flaming. Wyrlock emerged from the rise, breathing hard, dabbing at several cuts on his head and trying valiantly to straighten his horns.

"You!"

The chase began again, this time Wyrlock only missing them by pure chance. They dashed over the plains, Wyrlock bearing down on them like a wrathful eagle.

"Sod off!" McGonagall said tartly firing a spell.

Flitwick nodded his agreement and copied.

"Please! I'm a Lord of Darkness! _Protego_!"

A glowing shield emerged in front of him, blocking the spells as he pursued. Things were getting desperate. Inferus was leading them to a small burn.

"Go where I go!" he called to them.

He took a slow, winding path through the burn, fighting against the current. McGonagall and Flitwick followed. Wyrlock then leapt in front of Inferus.

"The chase is over no-!"

Wyrlock was then swept away by the current. They got to the other side without much incident.

"Now what? Will that stop him?" Flitwick asked.

"I doubt it. Come on."

The three ran on, under the dark sky, the crescent moon glowing faintly. Then, they came to a large gash in the land.

"Something makes me think this wasn't nature." McGonagall stated.

Inferus growled, then sprang across the gap. Flitwick went next.

"It's a long way either way." McGonagall cautioned.

Flitwick looked at the sheer drop below him, and at the far other side.

"Toss me." He mumbled.

"I thought you said 'no one tosses Filius Flitwick'."

"Except in extreme circumstances. Toss me."

McGonagall grinned, and picked up the tiny wizard. Then, with all her might, she threw him over the gap. He barely made it. Inferus darted forward, and grabbed hold of Flitwick's beard as the little man scrambled for purchase.

"Mind the beard!"

McGonagall leapt over herself.

"Can we disapparate yet?" she asked.

"No. The field's large. He knows what he's doing at least." Flitwick mumbled.

The darkness was depressing, and all were keen to be safely away from Lord Wyrlock. Then, a glowing red blade crashed into Inferus, sending him toppling to the ground.

"_Depulso_!" Flitwick shouted.

Wyrlock just blocked it. He was looking rather wild. Weeds were draped around his horns, blood was pouring from several cuts and he had several large, blue bruises. He then twirled through the air to McGonagall, slammed his wands into her chin, and blasted her with a hex.

"_Mucus Ad Nauseum_!" Flitwick yelled.

Wyrlock didn't block this one. The Curse of the Bogies. Horrible thing.

"Achoo!" Wyrlock went.

Flitwick grinned, and went to revive McGonagall. Inferus was already back up. Wyrlock was busy sneezing, as the others ran once again.

"How much longer?" McGonagall called.

"Not far to the end now I think!" Flitwick called back.

Then, Inferus toppled out of sight. He was only saved from a grizzly fate by McGonagall grabbing his robes.

"We're at the end of the lollipop." Inferus growled.

It was a fifty foot drop from their present location to the rocks that were forever being crashed by the waves. Not something one could survive.

"_Crucio_!"

The three narrowly avoided Wyrlock's swing. The three quickly started to run, only to have him appear in front of them. They went in an opposite direction, and he did the same.

"No escape now!" Wyrlock gloated.

They took a step back.

"How is he doing that?" McGonagall muttered.

"He must be a teleporter." Flitwick answered.

Wyrlock just grinned.

"Like I said, time to die traitor."

Wyrlock then span through the air like a tornado, his blades smacking into McGonagall and Flitwick. They were thrown over the plateau, crashing into a pile of rocks behind Wyrlock. Inferus snarled.

"You shouldn't have turned." Wyrlock sneered.

"And you shouldn't have talked. _Sectumsempra_!"

Blood spouted from Wyrlock, who roared in rage. He went for Inferus' throat. The man took an involuntary step back. Then screamed as he fell off Scotland. Wyrlock peered over as the man crashed onto one of the rocks. Blood emerged from his head, as did some pink stuff that looked rather like worms. Wyrlock snorted, then teleported away.

Flitwick cursed as he got back to his feet. There was no sign of Inferus or Wyrlock.

"Minerva!"

"I'm here!"

He hurried over to the edge, where McGonagall was looking down, a stricken expression on her face. Flitwick saw Inferus' body, being lashed by the waves.

"We failed." Flitwick said softly.

"Yes. We did. And now we'll never know what he wanted to tell us."

It suddenly occurred to Flitwick how cold it was.

"Come on my dear. We won't do any good staying here. Let's go home."

McGonagall nodded. As the two Disapparated, they failed to notice the crow that landed to start picking at the corpse.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter Thirty Nine

The Dark Lady

All the muggle born wizards and all the Squibs in the small town of Oban had gathered in the town hall to hear what Mr and Mrs Weasley had to say.

"There's about twenty five of them Arthur." Mrs Weasley said.

"Good. The more we can convince the better." Mr Weasley said as they climbed onto the stage.

"Squibs and muggle borns, listen to us. For years now you have been badly treated by other wizards. That stops now. If you don't forget your resentment and if we don't stop mistreating you, you will prove fine warriors for Lord Voldemort to use in battle."

"You're pure blood wizards." Someone called.

"But, if you hear the news, we don't give a stuff about what blood we have. And in case you haven't noticed, most of our sons are dating half blood and our daughters dating a half blood. And our other son is dating a muggle born."

"Your daughters dating Harry Potter. Who cares what blood he has?" someone shouted.

"Tough lot aren't they?" Mr Weasley muttered.

"If you don't open your ears, Voldemort's going to find you easy targets to recruit for his cannon fodder. And if he does that, all Squibs will be wiped out, because of the fact that Voldemort treats you with contempt." Mrs Weasley said.

"The Order isn't much a better." A woman muttered.

"Unless you didn't hear, we did have a Squib, and she was killed during the Battle of Hogsmeade. Voldemort is only using half bloods, muggle borns werewolves and Squibs and all the others until the war's over. Then he will kill them all too. He doesn't want them all to cooperate with wizards. He just wants their fighting powers until he no longer has a use for it."

Somebody snorted in disbelief.

"What about the giants? He seems quite content to use them to their full advantage."

"Until the end of the war when he exterminates them. He won't remain loyal to them. Same as, given the chance, they won't remain loyal to him." Mr Weasley said.

"What about the three Dementor attacks over the last few days?"

"They were isolated events. The Dementors that are left belong to Lady Lumiya."

"What is she doing back?"

"We don't know. But whatever it is it can't be good."

"So the Dementors and Vampires are nearly extinct, apart from Lumiya's lot. So, you reckon it's the Squibs next?"

"We're not talking about the extinction of Squibs."

"Nobody ever talks about it. They just do it."

A woman went walking up the aisle.

"Lady Lumiya!" Mrs Weasley exclaimed.

Lumiya stood up on the stage and sent a disdainful glance at Mrs Weasley.

"Indeed. Now, you would do well to keep your mouth shut while I explain the situation."

She turned out to see the twenty five people in the hall.

"It is true that Lord Voldemort will eventually turn on all those who served him. He did it to me. He will do it again. Probably to someone like Snape or Bella. However, if you come with me now, I will ensure that Voldemort will not cast you aside when he finishes with the blasted Order."

"Lumiya…" Mr Weasley said.

"Oh be quiet. So what say you? Will you join the Death Eaters in all out war?"

"And the Death Eaters will just leave us alone? They hate muggle borns."

"They will leave you alone unless they want to go through me."

"And what about your lot? Will they attack us?"

"No. I do not hold with this blood purity nonsense."

"Lumiya, stop this!" Mrs Weasley said going for her wand.

"So, when the air is still and the night is fallen, there is only one question you must answer. Who do you stand with? The Order? Or the Death Eaters?"

"THE DEATH EATERS!"

Lumiya cackled.

"I win." She purred.

"_Expelliarmus_!"

Lumiya twirled out of the wand's path, taking out her own wand.

"_Sectumsempra_!" she called.

Her whips glowed purple as she brandished it. Blood spouted from Mr Weasley. The muggle borns were coming at them, as the Squibs gathered up things to use them against the two Order members.

"_Diffindo_!" Mrs Weasley shouted.

Her spell hit a man who was climbing up onto the stage. Lumiya sprang through the air.

"_Crucio_!"

The wand whips hit the two Order members and they screamed.

"I told you." Lumiya hissed.

"_Aguamenti_!"

A jet of water collided with Lady Lumiya, blasting her across the room.

"Arthur, let's go!"

The two raced out of the hall, avoiding the spells fired at them by the muggle borns.

"We recruited six of the seven we tried. There had to be one we failed." Mr Weasley said.

Lumiya suddenly shot up in front of them.

"_Avada Kedavra_!"

Her whip glowing green, she went for the two. They dived to the floor.

"_Stupefy_!" Mr Weasley yelled.

"_Protego_!"

Nine shields suddenly appeared out of nowhere, absorbing the spell.

"_Accio wands_!"

The Weasley's wands shot out of their hands and into Lumiya's outstretched hands.

"Now, if I were Voldemort, I would kill you and be done with it. However I'm not. I will give you one minute to get away. Then, I will pursue you."

The two dashed away in the opposite direction, dashing into a small alcove.

"Right, how do we get out of this?" Mrs Weasley asked.

A mugle born then entered the alcove. Mr Weasley's fist smashed into his skull, making him drop the wand.

"Quickly now!" Mrs Weasley said anxiously.

They left the alcove. Mrs Weasley then shoved her husband to the floor as Lumiya's whip cracked above them.

"_Locomotor Mortis_!"

Lumiya toppled top the ground.

"Arthur, get the wands!"

"_Accio wands_!"

Lumiya got up cursing profusely.

"You pair a becoming a rather large pain in the bahookey!"

"Our hearts bleed for you." Mr Weasley said scathingly.

"I aim to please. _Cornoaris_!"

Her whip went wide, missing the two and hitting a Squib who had just appeared.

"Blast."

The man was bleeding badly. Blood was gushing from him, as he tried feebly to clutch his bleeding heart.

"_Incendio_!"

Flames caught Lumiya and sent her tumbling through some curtains.

"Move!"

"_Stumblo_!"

The two fell to the ground, gazing back at Lumiya, her expression triumphant.

"No escape!"

"_Carpe Retractum_!"

Seizing his wife, Mr Weasley pulled them to their feet and they both ran down the corridor. They were nearly at the end when Lumiya popped up in front of them.

"_Gillotinus_!"

Mrs Weasley hastily created a shield, and they ran into a room.

"The fire!" Mr Weasley shouted.

"_Incendio_!"

Flames erupted in the fireplace.

"_Removius Oxium_!"

The fire sputtered and died. Lumiya again. She was so fast.

"_Sectumsempra_!" Mrs Weasley shouted.

"_Verdimillious_!" Mr Weasley yelled.

Lumiya blocked the shots again and retaliated with a hex.

"How are we supposed to beat her?" Mrs Weasley demanded.

"_Crucio_!"

The two were hit once again by the curse.

"_Protego_!" Mr Weasley managed, creating a shield.

The spell went straight for Lumiya, who disappeared. She appeared behind them, and her foot kicked them both to the ground.

"_Antidisapro_!"

The hall was then blocked from disapparation.

"_Incendio_!"

Flames knocked Lumiya outside the window. As she picked herself up, Mr Weasley fired another curse at her.

"_Petrificus Totalus_!"

Lumiya disappeared once again, and the two spouses fled from the hall. Lumiya suddenly appeared in front of them.

"_Avada Kedavra_!"

They jumped to the ground, and froze as they heard sirens.

"Arthur!" Mrs Weasley shouted in terror.

"Let's go!" he yelled in response.

"Not yet! _Flipendo Tria_!"

A massive blue tornado sped at them.

"_Finite Incantatem_!"

The tornado died out, and they ran a bit quicker away from her, along the pier.

"_Accio_!"

The two were suddenly jerked back towards Lumiya.

"Freeze!"

Six police cars and three bikes had come up the pier, and their riders were now disembarking, readying truncheons and for a few, guns.

"Stop, whatever you are!"

"Muggle fools! _Avada Kedavra_!"

She sprang through the air, then attacked. Her whip cut into two policemen, dropping them to the ground.

"Fire!"

Bullets shot through the air at the Dark Lady. Meanwhile, Mrs Weasley and her husband leapt into a small trawler, the _Saucy Sue_, and begun their escape.

"_Protego_!"

Lumiya's shield stopped the bullets, then she went behind them all in a running jump.

"_Destructo_!"

Two cars blew up, scattering fire and debris.

"_Avada Kedavra_!"

She took down the other biker, then proceeded to take out two of the car drivers.

"_Wingardium Leviosa_!"

The remaining cars and bikes were lifted into the air, and she then slammed them to the ground. The last two policemen dashed away.

"_Carpe Retractum_!"

She brought the two men to her, then killed them both. Then, she pursued the Weasley's, who were nearly out of the bay.

"Hah! She cant get us out here!" Mr Weasley said triumphantly.

Abruptly, Lumiya disappeared. She then collided with the boat's deck. It was a panther.

"Another Animagus?" Mr Weasley asked.

His wife had transformed, and was attacking Lumiya in her dog form. Teeth and claws flashed through the night sky, as Mr Weasley kept them going for the edge of the bay. Then, with a roar, Lumiya cast down Mrs Weasley. They both turned back to their human forms.

"No more trouble from the Weasley parents. _Avada Kedavra_!"

Her whip flashed down at them, glowing green.

"_Expelliarmus_!"

The force of Mr Weasley's spell knocked Lumiya from the boat, and into the freezing cold Scottish water.

"_Carpe Retractum_!"

She pulled herself out of the water, up to the doors of the lighthouse, where she gasped and shivered, looking like a drowned rat. Mrs Weasley kissed her husband.

"You were marvellous dear!"

"I was wasn't I? Come on, the sooner we get out of here the better."

They both waved merrily at Lumiya who was snarling on the bank.

"One day I will have vengeance." She promised.

Then, the Weasley's cleared the boundaries of the jinx, and Disapparated away. Lumiya took one last look at the boat, then disappeared into the dark night.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter Forty

The Right Hand Man

Edinburgh was giving its customary welcome of drizzle. Fred, George, Angelina and Katie were sitting in a bar in Leith, near where Lumiya had grew up. According to Rita's information, the small place she had called home should be around here somewhere. However, Lumiya was also said to have frequented this pub for food, as the bartender gave it to her cheap. She also came here for a drink after she finished her education. The old bartender was chatting to a regular. George signalled him. The man finished his conversation and came over.

"What will it be?" he asked merrily.

The door opened, and two men walked in.

"Oh look it's the Two Ronnies!" the bartender said.

"Oh aye, aye. Shut up and gi' us a drink, ya twit." The man in front said.

"Hello Boabby. I'll have ma sherry."

"Right ye are Isa. Where's Winston?"

"He'll be in in a mo. He's trying tae get all o' Isa's shopping of the bus."

"Right. A pint for Jack. A pint for Victor. A sherry fer Isa. And a Guinness fer Winston."

The bartender laid the glasses on the bar and turned to the team of four.

"So, what can I get ye?"

"I'll have a lager, George will have a Guinness, Katie will have a sherry and Angelina will have a vodka and coke." Fred said.

The man returned a bit later, the drinks in hand.

"There ye are. Anything else?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact. Can you tell us who this is?"

Fred slid a photo of Lumiya over the bar. The bartender's eyes said everything.

"Where did you get that?"

"She's on our wanted lists. I take it you know what she is?"

"Aye, I ken she's a witch. What's wrong?"

"She's became the Dark Lady, and is currently making a nuisance of herself for our side." George muttered.

The barman sat down.

"I wondered. Poor girl. I've missed her you know. Used to see her all the time. So, now she's a bad guy. Hardly surprising considering everything that happened to her."

Katie patted his arm.

"You have any information?" Fred asked.

"She was a prostitute. On the streets at eleven, poor thing. She would come here, looking for scraps. I caught her in the act one day. Then, I heard the story, and said if she ever wanted a free meal, she was just to come to me."

"And?"

"She never intruded. Only came here when she was really desperate. Ever so polite. Always seemed nice enough too. Didn't like asking for things she felt she didn't deserve. Blamed herself for her situation."

Fred and George exchanged dark looks. She would have been ripe for Voldemort's picking.

"Then, one day she came bouncing up to me, told me she was going to a school, and she would see me when she could. I never saw her for seven years. Then, suddenly, she entered the bar, and asked for a drink. So, we caught up. Then, I found out she went back to the streets. Never had any money. Never had a place to stay, except a small allotment sort of thing. Hardly fit for living in. Poor soul. She worked in here for a while. Then, one day she brings in a small girl, who had lost everybody who cared about her in that train crash a couple of years ago. She said she couldn't bear another girl going down the same way she did. And then, some man appeared, and asked her for her services. He was an awffy odd looking bloke an all. Red eyes. White skin. Weird. So, off she went. Came back and told me she had to go away for something. Never saw her again after that. I heard, through a few of my wizard customers, that she wasn't wholly evil to start with. Saved a few folk."

"The ones she saved are now her Lords and Ladies. The girl she found was her favourite, Lady Maladi."

"Ah, poor little soul. She isn't evil. I know that deep down. And I think she does too. She just wants revenge on everyone who mistreated her. Which was far too many. And she's intelligent. Whatever you do, don't underestimate her."

"Thank you. Anything else?"

"The allotment was knocked down a few years back. However, a few of her old pals are still around. Go down to the shore, look for someone with black hair, purple highlights. That's Clare. She'll help you."

They finished their drinks, and thanked the man for his time. The bar had gone quiet. Most people were old enough to remember Lumiya.

"And if you see her again, tell her we were asking fer her." The man said.

The patrons nodded, and the four left the bar.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Clare, it transpired, had had her hair dyed today, so it had green highlights now. So, it was after much milling about, receiving a good deal of looks from the women on the shore, that they asked for her, and they were directed to the Kirkgate shopping centre, where she had went to get some food. They found her sitting on a small bench outside Woolworths.

"Clare?" Fred asked.

The woman was quite pretty, despite her hard living.

"Oh, come on. I'm on a break. And I don't do females."

"We're not here about that." Katie assured her.

"You aren't?"

"No. We're here about her." Angelina said, handing over the photo.

The woman gasped.

"She's alive?"

"Yeah. We need information about her."

Clare hugged herself.

"I haven't seen her for years. Not since she was attacked."

"She was attacked?" George asked.

"A man with a knife. Cut her up something bad. Poor girl. She didn't deserve it."

"Were you friends with her?" Katie asked.

"Yeah. After Sara died, I looked out for her."

"Sara?"

"The one who took her in after her parents were killed and she ran away from the orphanage. She died a few years after. Run over by the twenty five bus going down Elm Row."

"And Lumiya?"

"Lumiya? Who's Lumiya?"

"Who we're talking about."

"Oh. That wasn't her name before. Not even her street name."

"Her street name?"

"The name she uses when she's on the street dummy, to stop folk finding her."

"Oh."

"Anyway, Lumiya was left all alone. I did what I could for her. Then, she said she was going to a school. I didn't have a clue how that was happening, but she disappeared. Never saw her again."

"Thanks. Any idea where she hung out?"

"Except at the local? She liked the High Street. She never went to Princes Street. Too much temptation. She never stole anything though. She was good that way."

"Thank you."

The four turned to leave.

"If you find her, tell her I'm asking for her."

Fred smiled grimly. They had already found her. It was getting rid of her that was proving a problem.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

White Dove was a small shop on the High Street. The two owners were at present sitting down, having a glass of wine for the woman and a can of beer for the man.

"Hello. How can we help you?" the woman asked.

"We're looking for information. Have you seen her?" Angelina asked, handing over the photo.

"Yeah, she was in before Christmas. I remember because she told us Gordon's was empty." The woman said.

"What did you think of her?" George asked.

"Nice enough. Had a strange headdress on though, didn't she Jack?"

"Yeah. I thought she was part of a play or something and had forgotten to take of her costume."

"No one's daft enough to do that." the woman said.

"Julie is." Jack retorted.

"Well, she's stressed."

"Her own fault. No one asked her to have that horrible child."

"She's not horrible."

"Yet. Paul's not going to like it. She'll grow up to be a right royal pain, just like her mother."

"That's my friend!"

"Well, its like they say isn't it? Birds of a feather…"

Jack's retort was cut short as the woman slapped him on the head.

"Ow! That hurt!"

"Your own fault. Now go and find something for us to eat. We had Gordon's yesterday, and we'll end up having it every day this week at the rate we're going."

Jack left the shop. He was out two minutes when the phone rang.

"White Dove, Rona Allison speaking. What do you mean, she's coming here? What does she want? Oh, alright. Good boy. Thanks for the warning. I'll speak to you later. Bye."

Fred and George were fascinated. Angelina and Katie were looking about the shelves.

"Blast! My friends mother in law's coming here! What's she after? She hates me!"

Fred and George laughed.

"Right, so, this woman came in, bought a dragon, and left. And, since Jack isn't here, I'll fill in the joke for him: no, she wasn't trying to buy me. So, can I help you with anything?"

Fred and George began to say no, when Angelina called over.

"What's this?"

Rona hurried over. The impending visit of her friends mother in law had her quite flustered.

"They're Piggins. Want one?"

"Piggins… All right, I'll take Piggin Let's Celebrate."

Rona got the ornament out, and Angelina happily paid for it.

"Thanks."

"So, you don't know anything else about her?" George asked.

"Yeah. She likes Carbonnara. The waiter told me. And she likes white wine too. That help?"

"A little bit." Fred answered.

"Who are you people anyway? The police?"

"No. We're a bit different." Katie said mysteriously.

Then, the door bell clanged, announcing a new arrival. Rona turned to the door.

"Hello Rona."

The woman in the doorway was rather short, with curly, dyed black hair, glasses, a large shopping bag and a grey jacket. Beside her was a small boy of about six, who smiled at Rona.

"Hello Terry. How are you?"

"Quite fine thank you. How are you?"

The conversation's friendliness was very strained. The boy was looking at the two in confusion.

"Fine. So, what can I do for you?"

"I wonder if you have any pendants."

Rona looked thoughtful.

"I think so. Why do you want one?"

Rona then bustled away to the back of the shop, beckoning the lot of them to follow. The boy rushed ahead. Rona hugged him, poked him while saying 'Doofty' and then opened a cabinet. She held out a small, silver coin pendant.

"How's this?"

Terry took it and surveyed it.

"Quite nice. If you must know I want it go give to Shona. She and Simon are having a baby."

"That's news. This should do nicely then. When's she expecting?"

"July seemingly."

"Good month July." Fred whispered to Angelina, who giggled.

"So, are you taking this one?" Rona asked.

Their conversation was still very strained. The tension was such that you could cut it with a knife.

"Yes, that's quite nice."

They headed back down to the counter. Terry got out her purse, while the boy looked at the cuddly toys. He picked up a dragon, pretty colours, called Scorch. Rona nodded knowingly. Katie had seen this and went to talk to hi. George knew better. His girlfriend wanted a dragon of her own.

"That'll be twelve ninety nine."

Terry however, wasn't paying attention. She was looking at the picture of Lumiya on the desk.

"Where did you get that?" Terry asked.

"They brought it in."

"If you want to know about her, go to Stockbridge." Terry said.

"Twelve ninety nine." Rona intoned.

"Oh right."

Terry handed over her money, and took her grandson by the hand.

"Wait a minute, you're a pound short." Rona said.

"No I'm not. I gave you all of it."

"No you didn't! You're trying to con me!"

And they were off, arguing loudly. Fred beckoned to the others and headed for the bus stop. Maybe the woman's hint was worth following. They met Jack outside.

"I wouldn't go in if I were you." George advised.

Taking one glance at the shop, he poked his head in the doorway.

"Paul!"

The boy came scurrying out.

"Come on. We'll go Gordon's for lunch."

They could still hear the argument from the bus stop.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Stockbridge was a veritable mine of information. All they needed was the chippy, L'Aquila Bianaca. The old man who was helping his son serve customers remembered meeting Lumiya. He told them everything she had told him, recounting the finest detail. He told them then of a grisly murder. Forty people dead, and not a mark on them. They thanked him for his time, and went for a walk.

"So, we know that Voldemort used Lumiya. We also know that those forty guys that died also used her. We also know that she wasn't born evil like Voldemort. She was made evil by her circumstances." Angelina said happily.

"And, if she killed those other forty, you know what that means. She didn't join for Voldemort for any specific reason. All she wants is to see him die. She wants to kill him for using her." George said.

They all smiled. She had joined Voldemort for revenge. Just then, a spell shot over their heads. Pulling out his wand, Fred pointed at his attacker. It was a large, heavy man, covered in spiny armour.

"Lord Krayt!" George snarled.

"So, Potter sends the April fools and their birds to do his dirty work. Why are you here? Searching for information. Oh good. Lady Lumiya will be pleased. She was always rather fond of nosey parkers. She now seems quite fond of the owners in that shop too…"

"What do you want?" Katie demanded.

"You lot nosing into my Lady's business will stop. You'll only get into trouble." Krayt warned.

"Why's Lumiya serving with Voldemort?"

"Because she knows it was is her best chance to see him fall. She wants revenge against Voldemort."

"And what do you want?" Fred asked.

"You to leave my lady alone. She's been through enough without you lot interfering."

"Sorry. We're under orders." Katie sneered.

"And so am I."

The four's wands were still pointing at Krayt. He sighed.

"So, it's a fight is it? Very well."

Krayt conjured two wands and leapt at them.

"_Avada Kedavra_!" he yelled.

"_Stupefy_!" Fed and George hollered.

The spells collided in midair. Krayt landed and kicked out. Angelina and Katie crashed into the doorway leading to a set of flats, and he hit the twins to the ground.

"_Expelliarmus_!" Fred yelled.

"_Stupefy_!" George shouted.

"_Petrificus Totalus_!" Katie screeched.

"_Impedimenta_!" Angelina hollered.

Krayt's armour absorbed all four spells, and he laughed.

"Come on! Put some spine into it!"

He then attacked them all, his fists and legs doing the talking. They all collapsed to the ground. Smiling, he lifted Fred to his eye level.

"Say goodbye."

Then, sirens started blaring. Krayt thudded his fist into Fred's gut, then disappeared.

The police all arrived, clambering out. However, there was nothing there. Angelina had gathered the rest up and Disapparated before they had gotten out. The police were all looking around in confusion. The only record of the fight was the shattered door.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter Forty One

The Two Hands

Flitwick, Trelawney and Firenze were in Nottingham Forest. They had been up and down the country, uniting the various centaur herds into a massive movement to serve Harry. Nottingham Forest was last on the list. Flitwick had only missed one meeting, and nothing serious had happened between Trelawney and Firenze.

"So, who are we meeting today?" Trelawney asked.

"The herd leader's called Marion. She'll listen to us, but I'm not sure which way she'll go. However, we've done well thus far and if we do this, we'll have stopped Voldemort using the unaligned herds. Come." Firenze said.

Flitwick looked at the two. Since the Battle of Hogwarts, the two had been doing joint sightings, trying to discern the future together. All the visions had foretold was a lot of fire, death, destruction and who knows what else. And they both agreed that whatever it was it was coming closer. Flitwick had no doubt in his mind that it was something to do with Voldemort. So, they entered a large clearing, where a herd of about a hundred centaurs was waiting for them. In the centre was a petite female centaur, with a chestnut body and black hair. She may look small, but she was a commanding presence.

"Welcome. We're prepared to listen to what you have to say." she indicated the small stone podium she had been standing on.

Firenze, Trelawney and Flitwick climbed the podium and stared at the grim assemblage of centaurs.

"Lord Voldemort has suffered a severe defeat. Now, he seeks revenge. And he seeks to rebuild his army. He has many centaurs on his side, due to Umbridge's treatment of us. Bane, a member of my own herd, is the Death Eater in charge of marshalling the centaurs. You must unite with Harry Potter, and together we can help him bring down the Dark Lord once and for all!"

"Why should we side with Potter? He didn't help us much during Umbridge's reign." A centaur called Robin said.

"But he was the one who deposed her." Flitwick pointed out.

"And what about Lady Lumiya? What will she do to us?" one called John asked.

"Lady Lumiya cares more for other species. She doesn't hold with this idea of purifying the magical world." Trelawney said grimly.

"If you help us now, we can stop him. If not, he will win this magical war and we will all die. He will wipe out all species eventually." Firenze said.

The centaurs all started to deliberate. Firenze turned to the other two.

"Well, we've done what we can." Flitwick said.

Trelawney was looking into the trees.

"Sybill?" Flitwick asked.

"There's someone in the trees."

"Death Eaters?"

"No. I don't think so. They're different. And there's only two of them."

"Well, there's nothing we can do about it at the moment."

"Firenze!" Marion shouted.

He trotted back to the podium.

"We don't see any reason to join Harry Potter. Not when neutrality will serve us best." Marion said.

Firenze bowed his head.

"Come."

The three Order members left the clearing, and entered the forest.

"Duck!" Trelawney shouted.

Firenze rolled to the ground, just as a massive tree trunk shot over his head. Getting back up, he spotted a red woman with long fleshy folds running down her neck and a chalk white man with black hair and glowing eyes entering the area.

"Lord Nihl!" Firenze hissed.

"Lady Talon!" Flitwick growled.

They laughed.

"So, this is who's uniting the centaurs against us. Fools. Lady Lumiya will be most pleased that we have killed a potential nuisance." Talon purred.

She took out her wand. Like all the other Lords and Ladies, it was different. A large scythe blade was attached to it. Nihl made no move to take out his wand.

"_Avada Kedavra_!" Talon shouted.

Her scythe glowed green, and she leapt at the three.

"_Crucio_!" Nihl shouted.

What was he playing at? He didn't have his wand out. Then, a jet of red erupted from his wrist. The wand was in his arm!

Firenze kicked out with his legs, distracting Talon. She rolled under him, coming up behind him in a leaping slash. He then lashed out with his back legs, catching her hard in the stomach. She turned the attack into a graceful pirouette, landing on her feet. Flitwick and Trelawney were doing a two on one with Nihl, flummoxed by his weapon. Spells would fire out a small slit in his wrist, and they were unable to do anything about it. Firenze whinnied and kicked at Talon's head. She danced away from the attack. Nihl jumped to her, and they began a back to back. He attacked, she defended. She attacked, he defended. Talon then leapt at the three, scythe swinging. Nihl kept up a relentless offensive, firing spells from his wrist. Talon then went in a flying kick to Flitwick's head, knocking the wizard to the ground. Trelawney fired a spell at Talon, but she was already gone. Instead, she was behind Firenze.

"Die fool!"

Firenze kicked out with his rear legs, catching her in the stomach. She somersaulted into the air, landing beside Nihl. She then levelled herself out so she was floating in midair, then span like a tornado. Trelawney blasted her with a curse, while Firenze charged at Nihl. The two were far too fast for them.

"Sybill! Get Filius!"

Trelawney grabbed the diminutive wizard and rushed into the clearing. Firenze galloped after them. Talon and Nihl were close on their heels.

"Stop, and we'll make it quick!" Nihl promised.

The three went into a small alcove, surrounded by trees. Trapped. Nihl and Talon appeared behind them, leering.

"So it ends." Talon growled.

Then a flurry of arrows nearly killed the two.

"Who dares?" Nihl snarled.

Then the centaur herd rushed into the area, arrows firing and legs kicking. Talon shrieked, and fell over a root. Nihl seized her, then disappeared.

"Firenze!" Marion shouted.

"Over here!"

Marion trotted up, Robin behind her.

"It was a group of Inferi! They attacked us, and we were sure it was a diversion."

Firenze looked at Trelawney.

"Lumiya's lot don't use Inferi much. Not when they can do a job themselves." He said.

"Oh. Dissension in the ranks."

"Well, whoever sent them won't be happy. We demolished them. Voldemort's getting ready to move. And so are the centaurs."

"What?" Firenze asked.

"When they learn of the attack, centaurs will flock to our cause. We will light the beacon, and summon all centaurs to Hogwarts."

Firenze smiled at her. So, she was the one with the beacon. If she lit it, the fire would be seen all over the country, uniting all centaurs for war.

"Thank you my dear." Firenze said happily.

"Let this be the hour that we draw swords together." Marion said.

"And let us have many more besides." Trelawney added.

The cheer that followed was taken up by all in the forest.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter Forty Two

The Importance Of Fish

Dobby and Winky had nearly fulfilled their mission. They had been up and down the country, recruiting house-elves to the cause, and now all that was needed was to visit a house-elf called Togga. The house was in a Yorkshire village, gazing down at the railway line. Dobby and Winky entered the house when invited in by the owner. He showed them to the kitchen, where the house elf was standing, stirring a pot of soup.

"Togga, these are the visitors I told you were coming. Make them at home." The man said, before departing.

"What can I do for you sir and miss?" Togga asked.

"Please, do not call us sir and miss. We're equals." Dobby insisted.

Togga nodded, and made a pot of tea.

"I hear you are serving Harry Potter, going up and down the country, uniting house-elves everywhere."

"'Tis true. What say you?" Winky asked.

Togga looked at them.

"Not one for small talk?" she asked.

"Not really." Dobby said slyly.

Togga surveyed them.

"My master…"

"You wont be a member of the Order. All you'll be asked to do is fight when the time comes." Winky said.

"Hmm."

Then, there was the sound of a bell ringing.

"I'll get it Togga!" the man shouted.

Togga shrugged, and went into thought. Then, there was a scream and a clatter from upstairs.

"Master!" Togga screeched.

The three house-elves ran upstairs. Emerging into the red hallway, they saw the man's body lying on the floor, not a mark on him. And standing beside him was the squid faced Lord Maleval.

"Maleval!" Dobby shouted.

"So, Potter's house-elves. You have no chance against me, little creatures."

Dobby knew this to be true.

"RUN!"

The three elves dashed up the stairs, as Maleval growled and gave chase. He took out his wand. It was a whip, like Lumiya's, but only had one tail. However, there was a dagger at the end of it. His whip cracked, shattering an antique vase.

"My master's vase!" Togga shouted.

"No time!" Winky said, shoving the other elf.

They entered the library. A massive room, filled with books. It was Hermione's dream. However, the door burst open, and Maleval attacked. His whip set the books alight. Togga screamed, and Winky and Dobby launched an attack. Using their powers, they blew the squid face across the room and rushed through the door, barely avoiding another swing of whip. The three elves dashed into another room, where a single ladder took them to the attic.

"Come on!" Togga shouted.

The three elves climbed into the darkened attic, and hid behind boxes. Maleval leapt up into the attic a minute later.

"Come on little elves, come out and play!"

Dobby, Winky and Togga used their powers to throw boxes at Maleval. He squawked, and was knocked from the attic.

"To the kitchen! We can escape!"

The three elves trod on Maleval as they ran down the stairs. They dimly heard him crashing down after them. Entering the kitchen, they stood in front of the pot of soup. Maleval appeared from the doorway.

"Come on little elfies. Let's play!"

He brandished his whip. Winky seized it, and tugged. Throwing Maleval off balance, she seized her chance. She pulled hard on the whip, sending Maleval, screaming, into the soup.

"Oh, how helpful. I was making fish soup." Togga commented.

"Now you have calamari soup. Move!" Dobby screamed.

They ran into the garage, where there were two motorbikes and a car.

"Into the car!" Dobby yelled.

He leapt in, using his magic to start the car. Winky and Togga climbed in.

"This is my masters car!" she said wonderingly.

"Now its ours!" Winky said.

Dobby hit the accelerator and the car sped out of the garage. Dimly, they heard a motorbike roaring to life behind them, and following them. Dobby was having trouble steering, and was working hard to avoid crashing the nice, deep blue Jaguar.

"Mind that fence!" Togga yelled.

"What fence? Oh, that one!"

The car crashed through the fence and trundled down the hillside, scattering the rabbits, foxes and deer. In the wing mirror, Winky saw a heavily blistered Maleval.

"He's on a bike!" Winky yelled.

Then, the car shot off the hillside, and crashed onto the railway. Dobby fiddled the wheel, and drove up the track. Maleval crashed down after them and followed. Dobby screeched as he avoided running over a rabbit that was standing on the track. Maleval spotted it too, and veered of to the side. Showing relief, he failed to notice where he was going. There was a sickening crunch as he crashed into the side of the tunnel.

"Got him!" Togga said in glee.

"No we didn't! Here he comes!"

Maleval was persistent, you had to give him that. He was still pursuing, though his bike was severely bashed and dented. The car headed up the tunnel, hoping against hope that no trains were coming. Maleval was gaining.

"Go away!" Togga yelled.

They came out of the tunnel, emerging into a small village, where cars were passing over the level crossing.

"Dobby!" Winky yelled.

"Hold on!" he yelled.

With a brilliant bit of driving, he put the car up on two wheels and drove the car through the gap in the traffic. Maleval was not so lucky. He crashed into the side of a truck, bearing a load of sheep. A flock of them rushed out, and he was having difficulty detangling himself from the animals. Dobby kept the car going.

"Where did you learn to drive?" Winky asked.

"When Dobby was looking for work, I would go to the shows at night and drive on the dodgems." He admitted.

Winky shook her head.

"He's back!" Togga yelled.

Dobby swore. Maleval was tough. Then, there was a sound that made his heart stop. _Hee-haw_. A train was coming.

"Dobby!"

"I know I know!"

They could hear the train approaching. Then, it hit him.

"Winky! Conjure some pillows!"

Two minutes later, the car was parked in the middle of the track. Maleval leapt of his bike and looked inside, grinning. Then, his grin fell. There were only three pillows inside. What?

Then, a horn blared. Looking up, Maleval paled. A train was coming right at him.

"My lady!" he yelled, just as the train slammed into the car. He toppled into the car, and held on for dear life.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Outside the tunnel, Dobby and the others were waiting for the train. Then, it announced it's arrival. It came crashing up the track, a car stuck on the front. Screams, swearing, cruses and rants could be heard from the car. They watched until Maleval was out of sight, then turned to each other.

"We defeated Maleval!" Winky said, kissing Dobby.

"We did. Togga? You coming?"

Togga nodded.

"Yes, very well. Lead on."

And so, the last of Britain's house-elves were recruited for all out war.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter Forty Three

Dragons

Ekria put up another shield of ice. This dragon did not want to be friendly and come home peacefully. Charlie used Carpe Retractum, landed on the beast's shoulder, and fired a Conjunctivitis curse in the beats eye. The beast roared, then Charlie stunned the thing. It fell to the floor, making the ground shake.

"That was fun." Ekria stated.

"Really?" Charlie asked, and began a Cooling charm on the burn on his left hand.

"That's fifteen dragons we've caught. Can we go home yet?" Ekria asked.

"I hope so. We can't have that many left considering Voldemorts started rounding them up too."

They left the cave, dragging the dragon with enchanted ropes. There was a large paddock at the bottom, already filled with dragon tamers, trying to get the other fourteen into harnesses for the flight north.

"Boss! Look!"

Charlie and Ekria rushed over to where the man was shouting.

"See!"

There were footprints in the ground, tiny ones. About the size of…

"Baby dragons." Ekria breathed.

"Yep. What do we do?"

Charlie looked at her.

"We find them. Come on Ekria."

The two set of through the forest. The Hebridies were a series of islands in the north of Scotland, and were the last area for them to collect dragons from. After that they would head back to Hogwarts. Charlie led the way through the dark forest, taking wrong turns and then leading them in the wrong direction. Soon, they were on the right track, heading up a small hill, and into a series of caves.

"I don't like this." Ekria said.

"Glad you agree. Wands out?"

He then lit his wand and they slowly explored the caves, determined to find the baby dragons. After an hour of searching all the caves, they admitted defeat.

"Maybe we took the wrong turning somewhere." Ekria suggested.

"Or maybe you were just lured into a trap."

The two ducked as a boulder shot over their heads. Looking at the door, they saw Lady Maladi.

"Maladi!" Ekria yelled.

"Indeed, you little fools. Did you truly think they were dragon footprints? You should have looked to your training and recognised that they didn't belong to any type of dragon in the world. How easily you fell into my trap."

"Maladi, what do you want? Fed up of taking Lumiya's orders are you?" Charlie snarled.

"Leave her out of this. Remember, we are not like Voldemort's lot. She doesn't demand loyalty. She gets it, but she does not require it. You should learn the difference between the two groups that you are facing."

Ekria rolled her eyes.

"Don't you have something better to do?" she asked.

"Yes. And that's capture you."

"Capture? Not kill?"

"I just told you, we aren't the same as Voldemort's lot."

"Yeah, but as the two of you are so chummy, surely you'll start working for the same ends." Charlie suggested.

Maladi laughed.

"You have no idea of what her goals are."

Charlie rolled his eyes.

"Come on. If you're going to attack, get on with it."

Maladi moved quicker than anticipated, and was right in front of them before he could do anything about it. She landed, and next he knew he was on the ground, her foot where he had been an instant before. Then, her wand was in her hand and she attacked Ekria. Spells lanced towards Maladi, who easily parried the shots with a wave of her wand. The sword like creation served her well, and Ekria was hard pressed to keep up a decent offensive. Charlie clambered up and rushed at Maladi. Amazingly, a foot crashed into his skull, sending him sprawling. As he coughed up blood, Maladi changed tactics, and went on the offensive. Her wand was a blur, Avada Kedavra making the blade glow green as she went for Ekria. Suddenly, her wand changed to purple: the colour of Sectumsempra. Then, her blade flashed into existence and cut several, gaping wounds in Ekria. Ekria fell down a shaft, Charlie yelling her name.

Maladi back flipped towards Charlie, who struggled up. Her feet crashed into his chest, making him tumble into the cave wall.

"One more mural for the walls." She hissed, her blade glowing.

Charlie looked around. There were indeed murals on the walls, depicting stories of ages long gone. Charlie staggered back to his feet, and glared at Maladi.

"_Expelliarmus_!" he yelled.

Maladi blocked it with a swing of her blade, and she tunnelled through the air, slamming her skull into his. Tripping with the force of the impact, Charlie fell down a small tunnel, leading to an underground river. Maladi raced down the tunnel, then attempted to cleave off Charlie's head. Charlie rolled out of the way, and crashed his foot into her gut. Her eyes widened in surprise, and Charlie raised his wand.

"_Expelliarmus_!"

Her wand was blown out of her hand, and then it was Charlie's turn to go on the offensive, spells flashing from his wand. Maladi created a shimmering shield, catching the spells on her hand, though grimacing in pain every time she did so.

"Come on Maladi. You're Lumiya's right hand woman! Surely you can at least put up a fight!" he taunted.

Maladi smiled evilly. He didn't like the look of that. Then, Maladi _vanished_. She was gone. Completely. Charlie looked around for her. Had she fled? Then, he was answered by a heavy blow to the head. As he turned, nothing was there. Then, a fist crashed into his back, sending him dancing in a pirouette. As he steadied himself against the wall, a foot crashed into him, throwing him across the room. He crashed into the opposite wall, and gasped for breath. Still no sign of Maladi. He looked in front. Then, Maladi appeared, and she punched him in the mouth. As he crashed to the ground, he looked around, desperate for a sign of his opponent. Struggling to steady himself, he cast wildly around, as his wand was knocked from his hand. Turning to where the owner of the foot should have been, he was confused. Where was Maladi? As he turned, hundreds of sharp rocks peppered his skin, and he collapsed to the ground. His robes fell off in rags, and blood was seeping from many cuts and bruises. Grunting, he pulled himself back up, only to be kicked in the stomach by Maladi. As he staggered backwards, a fist crashed into the back of his skull. His head went forward, when a foot crashed into his nose, sending blood streaming from it. Maladi was hitting him everywhere, and she was somehow moving with the speed of light. Breathing hard, he tried to remember how to stop an enemy without his wand. Then, Maladi appeared in front of him, and leapt into the air. Twirling, her feet and hands caught him several times, sending him thudding into the wall, and collapsing, where he did not move.

Maladi smiled. She so loved Shii-Cho. Lady Lumiya used it to hide her injuries and prevent her pain. She too used it in combat, to a much lesser extent. Maladi used it as a form of combat, a form of stealth, while Lumiya did it as a form of endurance. Maladi bent down beside Charlie. He had put up a good fight in the beginning. But, like most of the others, he wasn't a true warrior. Only Harry and his three closest friends were. Maladi smiled at the man lying unconscious before her. Voldemort's lot would have undoubtedly left him to die. But that was not her orders. At the moment, all Lumiya had ordered them to do was to chip away at Voldemorts power, cast doubts about his own power and keep his gaze occupied while Harry built up his own forces for endgame. Soon, Lumiya's plans would be laid bare. Maladi smiled, and went to work healing Charlie's more serious wounds. Something a Death Eater would never do. Charlie stabilised, she disappeared, leaving his unconscious form in the darkened cave beside the pool of water.


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter Forty Four

Bar Brawl

Ludo Bagman and Madam Rosmerta sat in a small bar in County Durham. The Noose, the pub, was a small, shabby affair, with only twelve tables and a cigarette machine.

"Ah well, all good things must come to an end." Bagman said, sipping his beer.

"Easy for you to say. I work in a bar. Most of the ones we've visited are right dumps. If I ever let the Three Broomsticks get like that, I'll snap me own wand in half and live as a muggle." Rosmerta said, sipping her own drink, a gin and tonic.

Bagman laughed, and signalled to the barman for another. Another beer appeared, and the barman stomped off.

"Happy fellow." Rosmerta commented.

"Hmm. Aberforth's like that too."

"Not as bad as that. And anyway, that guy doesn't smell of goats."

Bagman snorted, and Rosmerta smiled.

"We've recruited thirty odd wizards up and down the country. Now we just need to find out how we're going to use them." Rosmerta said.

The bar door opened, and a bulky man shrouded in black came stomping in, sat on a stool, and asked for a heavy. Under the cloak, the man looked like he had spikes sticking out of him.

"Ludo, I think we need to leave." Rosmerta said softly.

"Why?"

"Because unless I'm much mistaken, that's Lord Krayt under that cloak, and he's waiting for us to make a move. Come on."

Taking a wistful look at his beer, the two went outside. Before turning down the next street, they heard the pub door open behind them.

"It's him. Move." Bagman said.

They turned down a small alleyway, and found themselves trapped. Preparing to double back, Krayt emerged into the alley.

"So, this is the two Potter send to unify the singles and the foolish. How noble of him." Krayt snarled, whipping off his cloak to reveal his usual armour.

"Krayt. What do you want?" Rosmerta challenged, rather bravely in Bagman's opinion.

"You pair to stop sowing the seeds of dissent. We have enough enemies. We don't need anymore." Krayt growled.

"Really? You probably wouldn't get anymore if you stopped killing everyone." Bagman challenged, taking out his wand and levelling it at Krayt. Rosmerta followed.

"Please. The chances of the two of you defeating me are very small indeed." Krayt snarled.

"Yes. It's not the only thing around here that's very small indeed Krayt. Your brain for example. If a hungry giant was to break it open, there wouldn't be enough inside to cover a small water biscuit." Rosmerta said scathingly.

Krayt boomed with laughter, then it turned into a feral roar, and he went straight for them, his two wands flashing into his hands.

"_Avada Kedavra_!"

The two ducked, and the spells smashed through the wall they were standing beside. An old woman peered from around her seat, looking mystified that someone had just blown her wall in. A bottle of wine stood beside her on a table. Bagman and Rosmerta ran through the house. Krayt was apologising to the old woman.

"I'm so sorry! Didn't mean for that to happen! Wait a minute! They've ran off!"

With that Krayt abandoned the old woman and chased them into the hallway. The woman took one look at where Krayt had disappeared, looked at the bottle, picked it up, and emptied its contents onto the floor.

Krayt blew another hole in the wall, and the two dashed through, ignoring the screams of a young mother as she changed her baby's nappy. Krayt burst through the newly created hole, and fired another spell. The spells missed again, and the two continued. The mother was screeching holy murder, and Krayt tried futilely to calm her down. Then, the baby, screaming its head off, threw a rattle that smacked Krayt on the head. Cursing, he followed the two through into the next house. Then, a heavy frying pan slammed into his face, sending him to the floor. A woman, dressed in a bathrobe with a towel on her head was wielding it and pummelling Krayt.

"Damn you! Dirty pervert breaking into my house!"

"Hey lady! What about the other two!"

The woman took no heed and heavy blows continued to fall on his head. He rolled away from the frying pan and snatched it away from her.

"You can get this back when you learn to behave!" Krayt said, then dashed after the two Order members.

The two were nowhere to be found in the house. Krayt laid the frying pan on the desk where the phone was and went outside into the back garden. The two were climbing over the wall. Abandoning all pretence, Krayt raised his wands.

"_Destructo_!"

The wall was blown apart, knocking Rosmerta to the ground. Bagman started firing spells, but Krayt didn't even bother to block them. His armour just absorbed them. Then, with one almighty leap, he covered the space between himself and Bagman. His fist crashed into Bagman's gut, then a sharp upward blow knocked the other wizard into the air. Bagman cart wheeled through the darkness, then crashed into rubbish bins where he lay still. Then a spell crashed into his head. Without even turning around, Krayt lifted Rosmerta off the ground, twirled her round in circles, and threw her with all his might. She soared through the air, and then crashed with a deafening clang into a wheelie bin. The two were out of it. Krayt nodded to himself. That was that. He went back to the house where the woman with the frying pan lived.

She was on the phone to the police when he arrived. Krayt took the phone off of her indicating he would give it back in a minute.

"You might want to send an ambulance too. Two folk very beat up in the alleyway behind the house."

He put the phone down. The woman blinked stupidly at him.

"Sorry. Urgent business. Here, I'll make it up to you."

Searching into his folds of armour, he took out a cheque book and a pen.

"Right. I'll give you a cheque for a thousand pounds. That should do the trick."

He signed the check in his original name, before he had taken the moniker of Krayt, and left the house. The woman looked flabbergasted, but immediately made enquiries about how she could get the money. Krayt shook his head as he went to a secure location. Damn Lumiya. She had always been insistent on manners. If it wasn't for her, Krayt would never have signed the check. Mind you, if it wasn't for her Krayt wouldn't be alive. Snorting, he took one last look at the damage he had caused before he Disapparated.


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter Forty Five

Quidditch Again

Sprout looked across at Gwenog Jones, the Captain of the Holyhead Harpies. Contrary to Harry's orders, they had saved them for last. Slughorn was wheedling into the woman. Sprout quite agreed with Hermione's assessment of her: she was rather full of herself.

"So, you want us to persuade everyone to join forces to help to defeat You-Know-Who?" Gwenog asked.

"Yes." Slughorn said simply.

Gwenog frowned. Sprout, who was getting rather bored with these proceedings, having done them up and down the country by now, looked outside. And gasped. Someone was sneaking about in the dusk outside. Someone with long, protruding horns.

"Can we hurry this up?" Sprout asked.

"Why?" Slughorn asked.

"Wyrlock."

"Damn them. Well Gwenog dear?"

Gwenog considered her former teacher.

"Alright, I'll do it."

Slughorn nodded, and stood, beckoning to Sprout. They rushed outside. To a full blown argument.

"I am here on Lady Lumiya's orders!" Wyrlock yelled.

"And I'm here on Lord Voldemorts! He isn't happy that she's been muscling in on his territory!" Pettigrew squeaked.

"If he doesn't like it he can take it up with her. I have nothing to do with it."

Slughorn and Sprout were nearly past the two Dark Art users when Pettigrew spotted them.

"After them!" he yelled.

The two broke out into a run, Wyrlock spiralling at them while Pettigrew fired spells. Slughorn blasted a spell at Wyrlock, who caught the spell on his blades. Pettigrew faced Sprout.

"Foolish traitor. Someone's going to get you eventually for your betrayal of Lily and James. Sirius is not very happy with you. He looks forward to meeting you again. What was your big job at the battle? Straightening chairs?"

"Watch it Prof. My patience is very short these days."

"Bella's influence I'm sure. How does Snape like serving with one of the boys who once made his life hell? Must make for some interesting conversations."

Pettigrew didn't even deign to reply, and fired a curse at her. She blocked it with ease.

"Come on boy. You're a Death Eater for Christ sake. Surely you know much more imaginative spells than Expelliarmus."

Pettigrew rushed at her. Sprout just laughed.

"Useless boy. It's a wonder Voldemort bothers with you. You're hardly more than a Squib!"

"I am one of the Dark Lord's loyal servants!" Pettigrew yelled.

"Oh please. Loyalty? You don't even know the meaning of the word. Ron to Harry, that is loyalty. Lupin to Sirius is loyalty. You never knew what loyalty is, and thus you underestimate it, just as Voldemort underestimates love. But I know Peter. I know you are indebted to Harry. And I, and many others, will make sure you make use of that loyalty and life debt before the end of all things."

Pettigrew rolled his eyes, and raised his silver hand. Abruptly it shot off, hitting Sprout in the head and sending her tumbling to the ground.

"_Expelliarmus_!"

Pettigrew's wand shot out from his hand, and Sprout levelled her wand at his throat.

"Remember Peter. If it's a choice between you and Harry, Harry will be our choice. And if you need to be sacrificed, so much the better."

Slughorn blocked an attack from Wyrlock. His blades were so fast, trying to slice into Slughorn.

"You don't have the remotest idea who I am, do you?" Wyrlock asked.

"No, I'm afraid I don't. Who are you?" Slughorn asked curiously.

"I was in the Order of the Phoenix for a time. Just think on that as I kill you."

Wyrlock spiralled into the air, his blades flashing in and out of existence as he slashed at Slughorn. The older wizard didn't stand as chance. Then, Sprout appeared behind him, her spells firing at Wyrlock. The Lord somersaulted through the air, and crashed his feet into her spine. As she twirled in a graceful pirouette, Wyrlock lunged for her. He was blocked by a spell from Slughorn, who had regained his feet.

"_Stupefy_!" they cried together, and fired at Wyrlock.

The orange man did the splits, then brought his horns into Sprout's gut. She doubled over in agony. Slughorn tried to curse his enemy, but Wyrlock's wand clattered into Slughorn's waist. The man buckled, and Wyrlock crashed his feet into Slughorn. Slughorn tumbled down through a briar patch, and landed in a small burn. Sprout fired dozens of spells at Wyrlock. The man however, was just too good for her. He span like a tornado, crashed his feet into her head and sent her tumbling down into the burn after Slughorn. He snorted.

"Typical. If they've made me miss Countdown…"

Pettigrew was back on his feet.

"Oh no, first you have to report to the Dark Lord."

"I report to the Dark Lady, not the Dark Lord."

"No you don't…"

With that, the two devolved into a shouting match, and neither noticed as Slughorn and Sprout Disapparated away.


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter Forty Six

Foreign Order

The Boulevard, a flashy street in Southern Spain, was in the middle of a market day. People were carting about, selling masses of fruit, vegetables, spices and pottery. Oliver, Cho and Krum were in the centre of the street, buying some garlic from a loud, bearded man.

"Gracias." Cho said, practicing her rusty Spanish skills.

"So, we know how to say please, thank you and order beer in Spanish. All you need basically." Oliver said.

Cho smiled at Oliver. The more time she spent with her former rival, the more she was liking him. Taking their purchases to a small bar at the side of the street, they settled down and ordered three beers. As Cho and Oliver chatted, Krum was looking sultry and thoughtful, something he was doing a lot more of these days. Cho wondered vaguely what was on the aloof man's mind. Maybe it was rankling him that Hermione was so happy with Ron. Cho found that it still rankled with her a bit that Harry was so happy with Ginny. Ah well. Typical human nature: you don't appreciate what you had until you lost it.

Oliver was suddenly distracted.

"Those two folk over in the corner, under the cloaks. Who do you think they are?" he asked.

Two people were indeed sitting in the corner.

"Ve are in a foreign country. Zey might be anybody." Krum pointed out.

Cho suddenly saw the one on the left extend a hand for their drink. It was red.

"It's Talon and Nihl! What are they doing here?" she asked.

Apparently, they heard her, as a spell blew them over the bar, resulting in screams from the crowd. Then, Nihl raised a hand, and pointed towards the three possible means of escape, locking the doors, while Talon used her scythe-wand to put up an Anti-Disapparation Jinx. They were trapped.

"So, Potter insists on recruiting foreigners. How disappointing." Nihl sneered, taking off his cloak.

Talon laughed, doing the same.

"Go to hell!" Cho yelled as she appeared from behind the bar.

Krum and Oliver then popped up beside her.

"_Expelliarmus_!" they shouted in unison. Nihl leapt for the floor, as Talon went for the ceiling. She grabbed hold of a chandelier. Cackling, she stopped suddenly as it began to move. The chandelier took her through the bar and into a back room, all the while picking up speed. There was then a loud crash from the back room.

"That hurts!" Talon shouted.

The patrons were all cowering under tables. Nihl used his magic to pick up the tables and throw them at the three Order members. Cho did the same with various spirit bottles.

"_Incendio_!" Oliver shouted.

Nihl blanched and tried to create a shield with the tables, but failed as the many bottles blew apart, setting him alight. He disappeared to the floor. Cho looked at Oliver.

"That was good." Cho said lamely.

Oliver grinned at her, and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"You're not so bad your self."

His hand snaked its way up to her cheek, and following a moment of recklessness, he took her chin and kissed her. She broke apart after some time.

"I didn't expect that." she whispered.

Oliver turned away.

"No. I liked it."

She then pulled him close for another kiss.

"If you two are quite finished, ve have to defeat Talon and Nihl." Krum said grumpily.

With that, the three leapt over the bar, Krum's foot flashing out of nowhere and catching Talon in the face as she entered the room. Nihl went up against Cho and Oliver.

"_Carpe Retractum_!" Cho yelled.

She pulled herself around the room, kicking Nihl in the back of the head. Talon had recovered, and she blasted Krum into the bar with a curse. Nihl twirled, and his fist flattened Cho against the wall. As she picked herself up, Oliver went to duel with Nihl. Talon was far too quick, as she twirled and danced about the room, her fists and legs shattering Krums' defence. Suddenly, Talon whirled through the air, her legs and feet crashing into Krum's head. Blood spouted from both nostrils. Talon then seized his neck, raised him off the ground and slammed him into the wall, knocking him to the ground. Talon went for Cho, while Oliver continued his duel with Nihl. Nihl was a blur, spells firing from his wrist, blasting at Oliver's defence. Oliver was hard pressed to keep up the defensive, until Nihl jetted straight for him. His forehead crashed into Oliver's, and Oliver collapsed to the ground, his eyes open and glassy. Cho was outnumbered, and badly. Talon and Nihl were not to be trifled with. Talon and Nihl both went for her simultaneously. Ironically, Bonnie Tyler's Holding out for a hero started playing on the radio. Where was a hero when you needed one?

"_Stupefy Tria_!" Cho yelled.

Three red spells shot from her wand, but Talon and Nihl weren't there. Turning she saw Talon and Nihl dancing to the song. Feeling all sanity had gone out of the world, Cho raised her wand uncertainly. Then, four feet clattered with her head, and she thudded to the floor. Disregarding this, the two kept on dancing, as Talon started singing along. The patrons and the barman were looking very confused. Talon grinned at them as the song finished. Throwing one hundred pesetas over the two made their leave.

"Sorry about the mess." Talon said before disappearing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lumiya was tapping her foot.

"Lord Krayt, explain the term covert operation."

Krayt hung his head.

"I'm sorry my lady. But you were the one who taught me manners."

Lumiya rolled her eyes.

"You were meant to remain undercover. Not pursue them through three houses."

"I compensated them!"

Lumiya shook her head and gave it up as a bad job.

"I expect better covert operations in future. I didn't spend two years teaching you the Shadow Arts just to have you do that. Same goes for you pair." She said to Talon and Nihl.

She briefly noticed Nihl slip something in a small black box into his pocket. Suddenly realising what it was, she got very excited. There was a lot to do.


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter Forty Seven

Werewolves and Squids

Sirius looked at Daraala's sleeping form. She was so beautiful, why had he taken so flipping long to ask her out? But, now they were together, and happier for it. The information she had brought back with her about the Death Eaters had been very helpful to Harry. She was good to Harry too, treating him like a brother and in some ways a son. Lupin suddenly gave a loud snore, jerking Sirius from his thoughts. He and Tonks were so happy together. So, all that was left to happen was Pettigrew to get together with someone, but as he was a traitor he didn't count anyway. Sirius looked outside. The small hostel, where they and the two dozen werewolves they had recruited to the cause were staying, was nearly full. The night air was cool against him as he looked down into the garden, overgrown with weeds during the winter. He had been here before, when he had dated Lily, all those years ago, just to annoy James. He smiled at the memory. Suddenly, small, warm hands clasped around his waist. He turned and grinned at Daraala.

"It's freezing out here, you silly beggar. What are you playing at?" she demanded.

"Just thinking." He answered.

"That's dangerous." She giggled.

He shot her a filthy look.

"Cheeky sod."

She kissed him deeply.

"You know, I spent all my time in school fooling about with James when I could have been fooling about with you." Sirius commented.

"You'd have to get me away from Lily first. Someone had to protect her from James' advances." She smiled ruefully.

He kissed her again. Then, a whistling sound made him perk up his ears.

"What?"

"DOWN!"

Then, a firework exploded right where they had been a minute before.

"What the?"

Daraala peered over the small balcony, and saw a cloaked figure traipsing through the garden, followed by two people, both with silver hands.

"Maleval!" she hissed.

"Pettigrew and Snape too. Come on."

"Lupin, Tonks, wake up! Get the werewolves up!" Sirius hissed, pulling on robes and shoes, and vanishing his things back to Hogwarts.

Lupin was struggling with clothes, while Daraala slipped into her own. Tonks jolted up, her face covered in green cream, with two slices of cucumber over her eyes.

"This had better be good!" she snarled.

"Maleval. That qualify?" Daraala asked.

Tonks shrugged.

"If he must."

Lupin was already banging on doors, waking people up. Werewolves were coming up, looking harassed and tousle haired.

"Let's go." Sirius said, gesturing to the door.

"Why only three?" Tonks asked, her face mask still on.

"Overconfident dear." Lupin said sagely.

The twenty eight people left the building. Then, two green spells and a green whip shot over their heads.

"Scatter!" Sirius yelled.

Snape, Pettigrew and Maleval shot out of the shadows.

"Black!" Snape yelled.

"Remus!" Pettigrew squeaked.

"Women!" Maleval said in his guttural voice.

"_Stupefy Tria_!" they all yelled, and the red spells crashed into the Dark Artists.

"Go to Hogwarts!" Tonks yelled to the werewolves.

The werewolves did as instructed and rushed off into the trees.

"Foolish of you, to send away your only means of escape." Snape snarled.

"Snivellus, you are really starting to annoy me. I hope you won't take it amiss if I ask you to sod off and die!" Sirius barked.

"You Black, are becoming a rather large thorn in my side. Time to end that."

"What, like you ended Dumbledore? I knew you were a traitor Snape. And trust me. You're going to be dead, and I'm going to enjoy it. Lily isn't here to save you now. Dumbledore's dead. It's just you and me."

"_Avada Kedavra_!" Snape shouted.

"_Removius Oxium_!" Sirius yelled.

"Remus, I'll give you once chance." Pettigrew said.

"Please Peter. The chances of you beating me are slim indeed. You never were a very good wizard." Lupin said softly.

"I'm a lot better now!" Pettigrew said defiantly.

"Really? Let's test that then. _Expelliarmus_!"

The spell was on him before he could do anything about it.

"Jesus! You're a right sight!" Maleval said, recoiling from Tonks.

"Look who's talking." Daraala challenged.

"_Avada Kedavra_!" Maleval shouted, his whip glowing green.

Daraala span out of the way, while Tonks fired a spell at him. The squid was fast. They had to give him that. Maleval leapt into the air, his feet crashing into Tonks, sending her flying.

"_Diffindo_!" Daraala hissed.

Maleval grunted blood spouted from a fresh cut. Then, Daraala's foot caught Maleval in the head. The squid collapsed to the floor, and Daraala rushed to Tonks.

The two spells ricocheted into the wall, blowing shrapnel into the two.

"Snape, get lost!"

"I've looked forward to this Black. The Dark Lord and Dark Lady have been teaching me. Take this!"

A golden spell flashed across the space between them.

"Hah! Ron's already been hit by that, and now we know how to stop it!"

"How! It's a new spell!" Snape roared.

"Bella's already used it!" Sirius taunted.

Snape yelled in rage, losing all control once again. He was doing that a lot now. Sirius grinned at his nemesis, and transformed. He ran off into the forest.

Lupin was rushing through the forest. A noise made him turn and raise his wand, and fire a spell. There was a yelp of pain.

"Sirius!"

"What was that for?" Sirius demanded furiously.

"I thought you were one of that lot. Pettigrew's out of it."

"Snape's livid. What about Maleval?"

Then two women appeared, one's face vivid green.

"Jesus Christ Tonks! You'd scare the living daylights out of someone!" Sirius complained.

"You try waking up to it every morning." Lupin said.

"Why do you wear it anyway? You aren't that old."

"Never you mind. Come on." Tonks said, leading the way on.

A spell shot over their heads. Snape emerged into the clearing, followed by Maleval. Maleval leapt for them. Daraala rolled under him and brought her foot into Snape's crotch. He gasped in pain, as Daraala leapt up, and whipped her hand up, knocking him backwards. She leapt up into the air, and brought her foot crashing into his jaw. Her head then crashed into his own. Her foot then came out of nowhere, sending him sprawling into the tree. Then, she started spinning like a tornado. Her feet and hands crashed into him, then with a blast of her wand, he was blown out of the forest.

"I've been waiting to do that for years!" she shouted.

Maleval and the others were looking at her in amazement.

"That was brilliant!" Tonks said.

"_Avada Kedavra_!" Maleval shouted.

His green whip passed through the air. Tonks and Lupin blasted him with a hex while his guard was down, while Daraala and Sirius slammed their fists and heels into him. He keeled over.

"RUN!" Sirius ordered.

The four crashed through the forest. Then, they took a wrong turning and came to a teetering stop on the edge of a small cliff. It was quite a long way to the bottom. Maleval appeared behind them.

"We're in trouble." Tonks moaned.

"Damn right!"

Maleval leapt for them.

"_Petrificus Totalus_!" they all yelled.

He became like a plank of cardboard in the air. However, he didn't stop. He crashed into them all sending them screaming for the water.

They all gasped as they hit the freezing cold water. Maleval lost the body bind and started swimming towards them. They were all pulled downriver by the fast current. Maleval was laughing. Daraala crashed into the rocks, and held on for dear life. Sirius clung to her. This was the end. Maleval was catching up. Tonks and Lupin were in a similar situation on another rock.

"Whatever happens I love you." He whispered.

She kissed him passionately. Maleval leapt out the water, and cracked his whip.

"So it ends."

Then, a noise made him turn. Ten tree trunks crashed into him, lifted him into the air, and threw him away.

"He went that way." Lupin said pointing.

A female werewolf was sliding down the bank to get to them.

"Didn't we order you to go to Hogwarts?" Sirius asked, gratefully accepting a towel as they brought them out.

"You said nothing about coming back." The girl, one Clara Greenfield said.

They all started to laugh. Sirius swore that he could still hear Maleval cursing and swearing as he was blown away. It sounded very much like:

"I'm blasting off again!"

There was then a flash of light in the air as he disappeared.


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter Forty Eight

Untouchable

"I hate tailing people." Bill muttered.

"You didn't seem to mind ven you were tailing me." Fleur said scathingly.

"I was not tailing you! We just happened to be in the same place as each other!" Bill said indignantly.

The man they were supposed to be tailing was known to have Death Eater contacts. His name was Gawain Robards, the supporter of Umbridge in the Ministry. Harry and Rita had discovered his allegiance a few days ago, and they had sent Bill and Fleur after him.

At this precise moment he was waiting at the end of a street corner, looking out at Birmingham. Suddenly, a dark figure materialised beside him.

"Now or never." Bill commented.

He fiddled absently with his scars, the memoir of Greyback's attack on him. Fleur slapped his hand, and motioned to him.

"Well, what news is there to report?" the dark figure asked.

"Shacklebolts making difficulties but he can be dealt with. Things are moving once again." Robards said.

"And how are they moving?"

"Why not ask your master's opposite?" Robards said scathingly.

Suddenly, a hand appeared and clasped around Robard's throat, and he was lifted from the ground.

"Do not assume your are indispensable to our plans. Not even the traitor in the Order is that."

"OK." Robards gasped, as he was dropped down.

"Well?" Bill muttered.

"Ve've found out as much as ve are going to. Go."

She then conjured a fireball and blasted it into Robards, who was blown over the road. The dark figure turned to face them slowly.

"I wondered who was hiding in the shadows. Come out and play."

They did so, as the figure stripped off the cloak.

"Krayt!" Bill snarled.

"Indeed. Most nasty of you to attack poor Robards. He's only doing his job."

"So, zere is a traitor in zee Order zen?" Fleur asked.

"If you were eavesdropping properly, as you undoubtedly were, you already know the answer to that. Now, get a move on if you're going to attack. Take the High Road's on tonight, and if I miss it I won't be very chuffed."

He leapt at them suddenly, his two wands appearing in his hands. Fleur fired a ball of flame at him, catching him right in the chest. His armour deflected all damage. He laughed, landed in front of her and raised his wands. Then, as if an invisible person had grabbed him, he stopped.

"Ah! Damn!"

He turned his wand to Bill, and blasted him with a curse. Fleur looked at him in confusion.

"Why did you have to be pregnant? If I harm you, Lumiya will kill me."

"Never normally bothers." Bill snarled.

"Never let her hear you say that. She does care when children are at stake."

"_Expelliarmus_!" Bill yelled, while Fleur threw a fireball.

Krayt danced out of the way, and glared at Bill.

"As I can't harm your pretty wife, I'll need to settle for you."

He suddenly arched his back, and his spines on his armour stood on end. Then, abruptly, two fired off.

"Bill!"

The spines stabbed through his arms, and he screamed in agony. Krayt then took two spines off, and joined them together to form a double bladed sword. He went for Bill. Fleur leapt at him, and jumped onto his back.

"Get off me!"

Fleur looked at where the spines had come from, and saw a grey bit of flesh.

"_Incendio_!"

Flames erupted from his shoulder, and he screamed in pain. Finally, someone had scored a hit against him. He staggered away.

"I'll remember that for the next time we meet. Toodles."

He then disappeared. Fleur took one last look at where he had vanished, and went to help her husband.


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter Forty Nine

Hell Hath No Fury

The little cottage was in a secluded little town, just outside London. There were only fifteen houses, a shop, a pub, a bus stop, a train station and a hotel. In other words, a fine place to take children for a day out. And not a very obvious place to stash a Horcrux. Ginny entered the pub, where she found Hermione having a glass of sherry. Ginny was much better with beer herself.

"Well?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing around here that the local's know of that could hide a Horcrux. But I suppose we had better take a look for ourselves."

Finishing her drink, Hermione led them outside.

"I heard from Moody. Charlie and Ekria were both very beat up. So were Bagman and Rosmerta."

Ginny hissed.

"Are they all right?" she demanded.

"They'll live. Charlie shouldn't have, but it appears as if someone healed him before he and Ekria came round."

Ginny thought.

"And it wasn't Ekria?" she asked.

"No. Ekria can't remember what happened, except she was duelling Lady Maladi and then fell down a big hole. Most of the other missions have encountered various Lords and Ladies too."

Ginny pursed her lips.

"Who do you think we'll get?"

"If we're lucky, nobody. However, considering the way our lucks been going we'll probably get flipping Krayt."

Ginny snorted, and Hermione smiled. A small cluster of trees stood atop a hill, looking down at the little town.

"Up there, do you think?" Ginny asked.

"Only place it could be if its there. Come on."

The two friends headed up the hill, passing old dears away for an afternoon drink in the pub.

"Hermione, we've been at this for three days. Can we go home after this?" Ginny asked.

"I suppose so. Look at this. It's nearly February. Seems only yesterday that Dumbledore died." Hermione said grumpily.

"Things have been moving fast haven't they? It was only last month we were fighting for our lives and I was wiping out an entire species." Ginny said happily.

"Who's winning the count? Me, Harry and Ron are near the middle. The rest are all around us, but you and Lupin are in the lead aren't you?"

Ginny thought about it.

"I'm in the lead. We agreed that there were more Dementors than vampires. But he's a close second."

Hermione grinned.

"That has to be really galling to Ron. Outfought by his little sister."

"And to Harry. He's the Chosen One and the girl he's in love with is beating him."

They laughed, and went into the clump of trees. It was relatively dark under all the foliage. A quick cursory inspection told them what they needed to know.

"Nothing here." Ginny stated.

Hermione shook her head in exasperation.

"There's only one left but that blasted snake, and we can't find it. Where has he hidden it?"

Then, realising something was wrong, she looked around. There was no light coming in from the trees. Above it was pitch black.

"Ginny…"

"Weird. It was sunny a minute ago." Ginny sounded nervous.

"What is it?" Hermione asked, taking out her wand.

"That would be Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder. The twin's product I believe."

Hermione and Ginny whirled, to see Lady Lumiya herself approach out of the trees.

"See? Rotten luck." Hermione muttered, and Ginny snorted.

"What do you want Lumiya?" Ginny asked.

"Usually, I would stay for a chat. However, you are far too dangerous to allow for pleasant niceties before a fight. Goodbye."

Her whip was already glowing green, and the two friends barely avoided her wild slash.

"_Expelliarmus_!" Hermione shouted.

"_Diffindo_!" Ginny screeched.

Lumiya was gone before the spells got anywhere close to her, and she was suddenly behind them, her whip coming straight for them. Hermione turned into a cat and Ginny turned into an owl, avoiding the Dark Lady's slash. Lumiya grunted in frustration, as the two turned back to their usual forms. She then jumped into the air and crashed her foot into Ginny's chin, sending the Weasley girl spinning over herself and into a tree. Lumiya, looking sick with herself, brought the whip down. Until a spell slashed her arm. Turning, Lumiya flicked her whip, trying to take down Hermione. Hermione put up a good defence, but Lumiya could see she was wavering. Then, with another crack of her whip, the tendrils of her weapon got through, and Incendio burnt Hermione's leg, knocking her to the ground.

"An excellent effort. I will make this quick. And, I'm sorry I need to do this." Lumiya said sincerely.

Hermione wasn't listening. A small tornado was brewing inside the forest, and it was getting larger. Hermione was creating it. Lumiya looked at it in fear. Then, suddenly, it enlarged itself, making a massive roar as it did so. Then, Hermione directed it towards Lumiya.

"NO!" Lumiya screeched, as the wind picked her up, and threw her out of the clearing.

Hermione concentrated on the tornado for a few more minutes, then finished it with a gasp.

"Hermione! Did you do that?" Ginny asked.

Hermione looked worried.

"Yes. I did. The thing is, I'm not sure how I did it, or what it means."

Ginny grabbed her friend, and got them out of there.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lumiya yelled as she was hurtled through the sky. Then, abruptly, the tornado stopped. She plummeted downward, and then she saw where she was heading. She moaned, and then crashed through the roof of the Riddle House. She thudded to the floor, right in front of Voldemort. He peered over the top of his paper.

"Doors are where you come in through in this realm Lumiya. Not the roof." He said scathingly.

Lumiya told him to do something, made a rude hand gesture, and slumped to the floor in defeat.


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter Fifty

Chosen and Darkness

Harry and Ron were on a stake out. Harry, however, hated stake outs. Every time he did one the weather would turn against him. As it had done tonight. Yet again, it was raining, when he was on a stake out.

"What do you think?" Ron asked.

The small cave in the mountain above Hogsmeade had long been of interest to locals. However, in the past while there had been a few suspicious deaths there. So, it was up to them to have a look.

"We won't find out anything else about it out here. Let's go."

The two friends came out from behind their rock. The rain was driving into their skins, the wind was howling, and the clouds were covering a starry sky. Entering the cave, they got a respite from the fearsome weather. Scotland in winter wasn't pleasant. Mind you, it wasn't very pleasant in the summer either. The cave was a slope downwards, deeper into the mountain. According to Hermione, the caves in the mountain connected to Hogwarts through a series of winding passages. This was only known to the Head teacher and the Deputy of Hogwarts. Also, members of Hogsmeade knew this, and in the event of the town being overrun, they were to use the passages to get to Hogwarts. Seemingly, it had been designed by Rowena Ravenclaw as a first and last means of defence. It would be just like Voldemort to store something here. And, as they suspected the last remaining Horcrux was something of Ravenclaw's, it was worth a look. Entering into a roomy cave, the two started to look around. After a while, Ron called a stop.

"We need Hermione for this sort of thing. She's the brainy one." He complained.

"I can't feel any magic except the stuff that should be here. There's nothing here. Nothing of Voldemort's anyway." Harry grumbled.

Suddenly, they heard hurried footsteps. Looking at each other. They quickly decided stealth would serve them best, and darted behind a large boulder.

A shadowy figure came from the slope, dressed in black with a hood. Who was this?

"Do we go for him?" Ron whispered.

"Not yet. Let's find out who he is. If he is the traitor, we go for him." Harry muttered.

"How will we know?" Ron asked.

"A bad guy will come and meet him obviously." Harry retorted.

The cave was silent, the wind all that was blocking out the masked man from hearing the pair. They were sure it was a man. He was tall, and there were no very tall women in the Order except Daraala, and she was on a separate mission. The figure lit several lamps, dotted around the walls. Flames danced merrily. Harry and Ron edged deeper into the shadows, and watched quietly as the man used his wand to stop a drop of water from falling every few seconds. Then, there were more footsteps. An old man stumbled into the cave.

"Who are you?" he demanded.

The figure raised his wand.

"_Avada Kedavra_!"

The man was dead before he hit the floor. Ron clamped a hand over Harry's mouth to stop him gasping. Then, there was a sound like churning water. Turning the two saw a shadow begin to materialise. It stopped a few seconds later, and Lumiya stepped out of the shadows.

"There you are. Your last information was very helpful. All task forces were intercepted and taught a lesson." She purred.

The figure inclined his head. Lumiya smiled under her veil, and opened her mouth to speak again. She suddenly stopped, took out her whip, and span.

"_Destructo_!"

The boulder the two were hiding behind shattered into dust, as her tendrils flew into the air.

"Go! I'll take them!" Lumiya ordered.

"Oh no you don't. _Stupefy_!" Ron snarled.

The figure avoided it, and dashed up the slope again. Ron started after him, but the whip cracked in front of his feet and sent him backwards.

"You really are very nosy Harry. I don't believe we have met face to face. Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Lumiya, the Dark Lady."

"I know who you are. You're the one who's working with Voldemort and attempting to bring me down. It won't work." Harry promised.

Lumiya laughed.

"You understand so little. If you think this is all about you, there is little chance you will stop me."

She disappeared suddenly, as a spell shot for her head. Ron had attacked her. She reappeared, and Harry could see she was furious.

"You will pay for that boy. _Crucio_!"

The two never got their wands angled in time, and the red tendrils were wrapping around them before anything could be done about it. They screamed in pain. Harry, despite his pain, saw that Lumiya looked sickened with herself. Why?

Abruptly, her whip fell off them.

"Take care of yourselves. Until next time."

She started to revolve slowly, and the shadows leapt up from her feet to consume her.

"Oh yes. One more thing. _Stupefy_!"

The red tendrils knocked the friends out, and Lumiya once again disappeared.


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter Fifty One

The Two Hands of Darkness

Harry was not happy. He had a splitting headache as a relic of Lumiya's attack, and he still felt sickened at all the damage that she and her lords had done. However, there were many more people on his side, and that put him in a mildly good mood. He hoped. He, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Daraala and Sirius were recovered from their wounds and were currently sitting in a smelly pub in the south of London, close to where Voldemort's orphanage was. Harry suspected that they would find a Horcrux there.

"This is boring." Ron grumbled.

"Oh? What would you rather be doing?" Hermione asked scathingly.

"One or two ideas suggest themselves. You'd probably think they were unhygienic." Ron snickered.

Hermione went scarlet, and Daraala snorted into her drink. Harry shook his head and looked out of the window, which was caked with dirt. Outside, two people were heading at a quick pace up the path. Their hoods were up and covering their face. This wouldn't be very odd except it was a blazingly sunny day, if a bit cold. Typical February weather in that aspect.

"Guys." Harry said, indicating the grimy window.

"One's a woman. You can tell by her walk." Daraala commented.

"Anyone betting on who it's going to be?" Ginny asked.

"No point Ginny. It's obvious that it's Lumiya and Voldemort." Hermione growled.

"Do we still go for them Harry? We can't defeat the pair of them." Sirius warned.

Hermione snorted.

"We can't defeat one of them Sirius, never mind two of them."

"Your call sweetie. Hermione could summon reinforcements." Ginny suggested.

"No. We need to move now. Come on."

With that the six left the pub, receiving a dirty look from the wild looking barman as they did so. Voldemort and Lumiya were up ahead. Suddenly, Voldemort, the taller, veered off to the right. Harry was certain he heard Lumiya swear about men before following. The six crept up behind them and peered into the small apartment they had entered. Three people were inside.

"You would do well to get a move on. Potter is amassing too much support." Voldemort hissed.

"He's just a boy. Dumbledore can no longer help him." A girly voice said.

"He has help that is just as good as Dumbledore. And as to him being a boy, so was David when he killed Goliath." Lumiya sneered.

"Do you disapprove of everything I do on sheer principle or just for spite Lumiya?" Voldemort challenged.

"Pick one." Lumiya snarled.

The third figure was watching the interchange with some amusement.

"You really are very childish Lumiya. If you do not approve of me, why are you still here?"

"Because, as you know full well, there is no chance for you to defeat Potter without my help. And I can't defeat him without yours."

Voldemort yawned with boredom.

"And, if you want the government removed, you should do it yourself." Lumiya hissed.

"I'm rather limited in my forces at the moment." Voldemort snapped.

"Which will be fully rebuilt by the end of the week, so that excuse is wearing thin. Get on with it! Or maybe you actually fear Potter. Maybe you actually think he can defeat you. Is that it?" Lumiya challenged.

"You are raving." Voldemort said disdainfully.

Lumiya shook her head, and turned to the other.

"If you haven't done it by the end of next month, I will let Lady Maladi loose on you. It's been so long since she tortured anyone for information."

"Very well. All I've been waiting for is my support base to strengthen again. And of course, I wanted to see if you would succeed in destroying the boy."

She looked to Lumiya, but was distracted by the look on the Dark Lady's face.

"Care to join us?" Lumiya shouted.

Harry and the others leapt into the room.

"Go." Lumiya ordered, and the third figure Disapparated.

"Potter. You are really starting to get on my nerves." Voldemort sneered.

"Sorry. What do you want, a box of chocolates and a written apology?" Harry sneered.

Lumiya laughed.

"You definitely have spirit boy, but not enough to ensure your victory here. As you will now learn."

And for the first time since their allegiance began, the two dark art users, the Dark Lord and Lady, worked together and attacked as one. Lumiya's whip cracked through the air and nearly took Harry's head.

"We can't fight in here Harry!" Daraala shouted as she fired a spell at Voldemort.

"Go!" Ron yelled, as he sent a table hurtling at the two. Harry, Daraala and Hermione sped in one direction while Sirius, Ginny and Ron went the other. Lumiya followed after Ron's group, as Voldemort pursued Harry's.

Ginny slammed a door shut and bolted it.

"I'm getting too old for this." Sirius complained.

"Being chased about by bad guys has that affect on you." Ginny complained.

Then, the door blew in. Lumiya's whip barely missed them.

"Lumiya, sod off and die." Ron yelled, firing several spells at her.

Lumiya just laughed.

"You truly think you can get the best of me?"

She leapt through the air, her foot aiming for Sirius's throat. Then, Ginny blasted a table into Lumiya.

"Not as good as you thought are you Lumiya?" Ginny asked.

Then, a high pitched scream let them know that the others were in serious trouble.

Harry, Hermione and Daraala were cornered.

"Its time for this pointless exercise to end Potter. I have won." Voldemort purred.

"Not yet." Hermione snarled.

Voldemort laughed. Then, without any hesitation, he fired a deadly spell at Harry. This was new. It was silver, and had a very bad feel about it. Harry wouldn't get away from it in time. Then, Daraala leapt in front of the spell, and it crashed into her.

"Daraala!" Harry yelled.

Voldemort laughed. Then, he noticed something rather strange. A cloud was forming over his head. Abruptly, a wind got up. Looking around in confusion, he was Hermione.

"Of course!"

"Do you know what happens to a madman when he gets hit by lightning? The same thing that happens to everything else."

Then a jagged bolt of lightning crashed into Voldemort, blowing him from the room. Harry was too busy trying to stop all the blood pouring from Daraala to take much notice. Sirius barged in.

"Daraala!"

He crashed down beside her, and started trying healing spells.

"We need to get her out of here Harry." Ginny whispered.

Nodding, he allowed Ginny to disapparate them back to Hogwarts.


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter Fifty Two

Rock and a Hard Place

"Whatever it was that he hit her with it's caused quite enough damage to be getting on with. However, had it hit you, it would have killed you." Madam Pomfrey said grimly.

"How?" Harry asked worriedly, looking at Daraala lying on the bed, the bleeding having finally stopped.

"You are only a little bit taller than Daraala. If it had hit you, your aorta and your jugular would have been lacerated and you would have bled to death within seconds."

Hermione shuddered.

"There's a thought to keep you warm at night." She said softly.

"That's what Ron's there for Hermione." Sirius said grimly.

He was still very ashen, and still looked worried.

"Will she be alright?" McGonagall asked.

"Yes, she will. She'll be up and about in no time." Madam Pomfrey said.

Sirius sagged in relief. Harry let out a breath of thanks.

"I couldn't face it if someone else died to save me." He murmured.

"Stop it Harry. She did it because she believes in you, just like we do."

"And if it weren't for you doing those healing spells, she would have died. You saved her life. And I owe you for that." Sirius said.

Harry smiled.

"Well, do you know who they were meeting Rita?" Ron asked as the woman came through the door.

"There have been rumours of another Death Eater. Apparently, only Voldemort and his most trusted Death Eaters know her real identity. She's been labelled Agent X by the rest of them."

"So who does know then?" Flitwick asked.

"As far as I can tell, Voldemort, Bella, Snape, Malfoy and Crouch."

"What about Lumiya?" Hermione asked.

"Probably. She knows a lot of things she shouldn't." Rita said grimly.

"And what about our mysterious traitor?" Trelawney asked as she came through the hospital wing door.

"The information on him is scarce. He contacted Voldemort, saying he had a proposition for him. However, that was just before the battle, so when Voldemort finally got round to it, Voldemort was a bit busy so Lumiya took over. Whoever he is reports directly to her."

"Do you think she can be turned?" Slughorn asked as he entered with the rest.

"No. I don't think so. However, I think she wants to see Voldemort fall as much as we do, if only for sheer spite." McGonagall said.

"Have you noticed that every time she's mentioned, Mundungus goes scarlet?" Harry asked.

"I don't think has the traitor Harry. Hess loyal to you, and to the memory of Dumbledore." Hermione pointed out.

Sprout made a rude noise.

"This is a complicated situation. Voldemort still has an incredible amount of power, and still outnumbers us ten to one. He's got a lot of species on his side, even if we do have the goblins back on ours and we killed the Dementors and Vampires. However, we can't face a war on two fronts. If we wind up fighting against Voldemort and Lumiya, it'll be a quick way to commit suicide."

"Add to the mix our traitor and Agent X, and we're in a rock and a hard place." Lupin said grimly.

"And the fiery dreams of death and destruction we keep having are getting worse. Whatever it is its getting closer all the time." Firenze said.

Tonks hissed in frustration.

"Right, I've had enough of this. Ginny and I are going on a mission, which will hopefully get rid of the last Horcrux. Then we can turn our attention to everything else. Hermione, Ron, work on the traitor. The rest of you, see if you can find out what Voldemorts up to." Harry ordered.

"To London?" Ginny asked.

"To London."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Vauxhall Road orphanage had been closed down years ago, and now they were waiting for someone to do something with it. Typical government, starting something and not finishing it. Rita had reported that Lumiya had been complaining about the Edinburgh High Street being dug up again for the who knows what time. Looking around, Ginny carefully opened the door, while Harry followed her in. Dust, cobwebs and junk littered the old building.

"Is it me or is it creepy in here?" Ginny asked.

Harry suddenly clamped his hand over her mouth. He pointed to a small room, where a fire was burning. The two lovers crept up to the door and peeked inside.

"I don't know why you insisted on brining me to this dark and dismal place my lord." It was Agent X

"I brought you here because I did not want to meet you again with flipping Lumiya breathing down my neck. She doesn't trust me at all you know."

"Then get rid of her."

"I can't. She knows too much about me, and I'm not confident that my Death Eaters can beat her Lords and Ladies. And she does have uses. She kept the Order occupied while I rebuilt my forces."

"But you don't trust her?"

"No. She's up to something. Anyway, we don't have time for this. You had better come through before the end of the month. If I have to take the government in another way, I will not be happy."

"Of course my lord."

Agent X Disapparated with a crack.

"_Destructo_!"

There was a roar and the building collapsed in on itself, trapping Harry and Ginny under it. Five minutes the fall of stone and rock and wood went on, until it finally stopped. Harry and Ginny were buried under the rubble. A small sliver of light was all that provided light. Ginny looked anxiously at Harry. He was very pale. His breathing was laboured. Rocks had crushed his legs and were crushing his chest. She was relatively unharmed, except her wand was out of reach, and pinned as she was, she couldn't get to it. She didn't fancy her chances of moving it anyway. The way it was lodged in it would probably crush them. Overhead she heard laughter.

"Goodbye Potter!" Voldemort cackled.

Then, there was a crack and Ginny knew she was alone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Three hours later, it was dark outside, and Ginny was finally free. Harry was barely breathing. She couldn't move the rocks crushing his legs and chest, and he was bleeding a lot from his stomach. Cuts grazed his face.

"Harry, don't you dare die on me now!" she pleaded.

He coughed softly.

"I don't think I've got much choice Ginny." He croaked.

She was petrified at how low his voice was. He couldn't have more than a few hours left, if that.

"Harry, where's your wand? If I can use that I can get us out of here."

Harry moaned in pain.

"Trapped. I can't move it."

She kissed his scratched forehead. He shot her a grim smile.

"I love you Ginny."

Ginny wept onto him, as he fainted again. Please someone help them!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione snuggled up to Ron. It was cold at night nowadays. This was the Ogres work seemingly.

"They should have been back hours ago." She complained.

Ron looked down at her, the darkness making seem even more worried than he usually was these days.

"They can't be lost. They knew where they were going."

Hermione suddenly bolted up, and then screamed. Ron did the same. Suddenly, the pain stopped.

"What the hell was that?" he asked in fury.

"Didn't you say Harry felt something like that when Voldemort attacked the Ministry?" Hermione asked.

"You think they're in trouble?" Ron demanded.

"Yes. Come on."

Throwing on some clothes, they rushed from the castle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dawn was breaking. Harry coughed again. He was ever so pale. His breathing had become slower and slower through the night.

"Harry, I love you, don't do this."

He didn't answer, and his breathing came to a stop.

"HARRY!" Ginny screeched, and she immediately tried to revive him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione and Ron rushed out of the early morning mist, looking desperate.

"We've looked everywhere Hermione!"

"Except the orphanage."

Ron shot her a worried glance. If they were under all that…

"Wait, you blasted Voldemort with lightning. Can you do anything else?"

Hermione thought about it.

"I might be able to. Hold onto something."

A tornado suddenly appeared, and blasted down into the pile of rubble. The rocks were thrown into the air and crashed into the ground.

"Hermione!"

"Ginny!"

"Harry's not breathing!"

Hermione crashed down beside them. Ron found the two wands, and hugged his sister. Without wasting any time, Hermione went back to Hogwarts with Harry.

"You all right?" Ron demanded.

"I'll be fine."

Ron looked at her worriedly.

"Come on sis, let's get you out of harms way. Let's go home."


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter Fifty Three

Closer, Closer

Madam Pomfrey had Harry fixed in no time, but the last incident had been too close for comfort. So, as soon as he was out, he went to see Professor Slughorn.

"Harry, m'boy, good to see you up and about. What can I do for you?"

"You can teach me Occlumency." Harry said bluntly.

"Occlumency? What for?"

"So I can use it to defeat Voldemort, that's why." Harry said plainly.

Slughorn nodded, and got up.

"Very well. I'll teach you Occlumency. How about tomorrow night?" he asked.

"That'll do. Thanks Professor."

"Not at all my boy!"

"About time you learnt how to do it." Hermione said, emerging from a doorway.

"Don't nag. I've decided to do it, and put my mind to it this time. And if it works, you'll need to apologise to Ron." Harry said.

"What for?" Hermione demanded.

"For not believing that Snape was softening me up for Voldemort. You'll see he was right."

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"What do you want anyway? I've got a girlfriend I need to appease after she nearly lost me."

"Damn right you have. She was in a right state when we found her. Anyway, I've narrowed it down to five possibilities."

Harry shot her a look.

"Narrowed what down?"

"The traitor you eedgit. Its either Krum, Oliver, Mundungus, Moody or Chang."

Harry thought about it.

"Right, we'll need to keep an eye on them then. I doubt its Moody or Mundungus but we can't be too careful. See you later."

And with that he left her with troubled thoughts playing on his mind

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning he woke up to find himself freezing. Ginny had nicked the covers again. He got dressed, and headed down to breakfast. He was just outside the hall when someone called to him.

"Harry!"

He turned to see Cho beckoning him into a broom cupboard. Wondering what it was about, he went inside.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione was walking past the Room of Requirement when she was suddenly pulled inside. She hissed, going for her wand.

"It's all right, its me." Krum said.

She had a bad feeling about this.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What is it Cho?" Harry asked,

"I can't stop thinking about you. Ever since you recruited me I've wanted to get back with you." She said lustfully.

He pulled back from her.

"Hey! I'm in love with Ginny. Not you. Besides, I thought you were dating Oliver."

Cho giggled.

"No one would go for him when you're here Harry. We can have another go at this. Come on. I need you back."

Harry had had enough. He turned to leave.

"I won't tell Ginny about this, because I don't want any Order members killed. But…"

Cho flung herself at him and kissed him. Then, the door opened. Harry pulled away, and turned to see Ginny's furious, disbelieving, heartbroken face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You what?" Hermione asked, sure she had misheard.

"I vant you back. Ve are brilliant together Herm-own-ninny. You have to see that."

Hermione backed away, shaking her head.

"Krum, I only dated you. I never loved you. I'm in love with Ron. Always have been."

Krum suddenly grabbed her and kissed her. She was so surprised that she couldn't stop him. Then, the door opened, to reveal Ron looking murderous.


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter Fifty Four

The Only One She Ever Feared

"Ginny!"

Ginny fled from the room, tears in her eyes. Harry shoved Cho off and pursued her.

"Ginny! It's not what you think!"

Ginny whirled.

"Not what I think! You were kissing her!"

Harry stopped short.

"You really think I would kiss her willingly? I love you!"

"Love me! You were kissing another woman! Your ex!"

Harry seized her.

"Ginny, I love you. Why would I want to cheat on you with someone else?"

Ginny slapped him.

"I'm not stupid Harry! You're still in love with her! You betrayed me!"

"Ginny, for gods sake, listen to me! She came onto me! I love you!"

Ginny fled, furious tears in her eyes. He began to follow her when more shouting came from behind him. Turning, he saw Ron storming away from a hysterical Hermione.

"I love you!"

"Yeah, right! All this time you've been seeing Krum behind my back!"

"If you believe that you don't know me at all! I love you, not him!"

Ron barged past Harry, and flung open the doors to the grounds, disappearing into the morning mist. Hermione looked at Harry. She was astonished to find tears in his eyes.

"What's your problem?" she asked tearfully.

"Ginny. Cho kissed me and Ginny thinks I betrayed her. I'm fed up of her. I'm always the one to blame, and she'll never listen to reason when she's angry! Why would I cheat on her? I love her!" he yelled furiously.

Hermione shot him a funny look.

"Oh, don't tell me, you're going to take her side." Harry snarled.

"No. Krum just kissed me. And Ron saw us. That's why we were arguing. Ron and Ginny are alike in the aspect that they won't listen to reason."

Harry looked at her.

"Coincidence?"

Hermione looked thoughtful.

"Somehow I don't think so. Come on. This needs looking at."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Order weren't talking to Harry and Hermione. They believed Ron and Ginny of course. Harry was thoroughly miserable. For the second time in his life, he considered leaving Hogwarts. He had dealt with hostility before, even from his friends. He had dealt with it from the Weasleys. But now everyone was doing it. Ginny was never going to talk to him again. Ron wasn't either. The Weasleys all hated him. Sirius and Lupin had heard the tale, but hadn't talked to Harry, so Harry supposed that they believed Ron and Ginny. Even his own godfather had abandoned him. Even Dobby. The only one who believed him was Hermione, and she was dealing with the same thing he was. The ghosts were against them too. Why would they never give him the benefit of the doubt? Harry looked outside. Everyone had abandoned him. Again. That thought made him cry. He had lost his parents, his godfather, his mentor, his friends, and now everyone was against him. Yet again everyone had believed the Weasleys rather than him. He had taken refuge in a small alcove, and was looking out of the window. He wondered where Voldemort was now. Harry so no point in fighting him. He and Hermione wouldn't last long against an army of Voldemorts. And if love was his greatest strength, what chance did he have when the woman he loved hated his guts? He suddenly noticed his wand pointing at his wrist. One quick word he supposed. Life was at an all time low. Everyone hated him, and if he had no friends and allies, there was no chance of stopping Voldemort. Just say Diffindo and it will all be over. And then they could try to defeat Voldemort without the Chosen One and see how well they get on. Not far he reckoned. He shook his head. They may hate him, but he still loved them. So, he would fight for a future for them even if they didn't want him to.

"Don't even think about saying Diffindo Potter." Hermione snapped.

"What's the point Hermione? They all hate us again. I'm fed up of getting the blame for everything. We'll see how they manage without me."

"_Accio_!"

She caught the wand in her hand.

"Come on Hermione. Do you really think I'd kill myself?"

She surveyed him.

"Looking at you at the moment I'd say yes. You look terrible Harry."

"That could have something with being apart from the girl I love and the people I consider my family."

Hermione smiled grimly.

"Not for long. I have a vague suspicion that this is all a plot by our mysterious traitor."

Harry looked at her.

"You think?"

"Yep. And for a nice change, I don't think either Voldemort or Lumiya have anything to do with it. He's exceeding his programming so to speak."

Harry grinned at her.

"Who is it?"

"Either Chang or Krum. The one it is imperiused the other so they can put their plan into motion."

Harry tried to clear his head.

"So, they went to Voldemort, saying they wanted to get back with one of us. That was the bargaining chip. They worked for him, they get us."

"Exactly. But instead of Voldemort, who was rebuilding his forces at the time after the battle, it would have been Lumiya he was reporting to. And she wouldn't approve of it."

"The traitor gets fed up of waiting and decides to split us all up so they can make their move."

"We're overcome with grief and go to our ex for comfort. They then whisk us away while Voldemort and Lumiya trash the place."

Harry was silent for a moment.

"A good plan. And as we know that the traitor is male, there's only one person it can be, even if you add all the other guys into the mix."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry and Hermione hurtled up the staircase. They got to the fourth floor when Mrs Weasley appeared in front of them.

"I want a word."

Harry glared daggers at her.

"No, you want a fight. You want to berate us for cheating on Ron and Ginny. We didn't, and we're not going to listen to you ranting on about something we didn't do. Now get out of our way, we've got a traitor to stop." Harry snapped.

Mrs Weasley looked flabbergasted.

"Don't you dare talk to my mother like that Potter!"

Hermione blocked the jinx before it hit them, and Harry turned furiously to Ron.

"Out! If you're not going to even treat us with a bit of respect I want you out. The lot of you. I don't have any use for cowards who believe the first tale they hear. Take your family and get out!" Harry yelled.

Hermione glared down at Ron and Mrs Weasley.

"And if you ever try to curse me again Weasley, I swear I'll harm you."

Ron looked amazed. Then he snapped back to his senses.

"Come on, we're leaving."

Harry and Hermione paid no attention. They came to a stop outside Krum's door.

"_Expelliarmus_!"

The door blew in and knocked Krum of his feet.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lumiya jerked awake. Gesturing to her Lords and Ladies, she left her sanctum and entered Voldemort's chamber.

"Did you order Krum to make a move?" she asked.

Voldemort sent her a funny look.

"No, why?"

Realisation hit her.

"He did it himself. The fool! You lot, come with me!"

She took her Lords and Ladies with her and headed to Hogwarts.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Did you really think you could get away with it?" Hermione demanded.

Krum picked himself up from the wreckage.

"You vant me Hermione. I know you do." He insisted.

Hermione snarled.

"I never did want you, you idiot. I always loved Ron. And because of you, we've now broken up. Harry, can I use Unforgivables?"

"Unforgive away Hermione." Harry snarled.

"I'm the one! I admit it! I put the Imperius curse on Chang. I'm going to get Hermione back, and nothing you do will stop me."

"_Crucio_!"

Hermione fired the spell at Krum and sent him writhing in pain on the floor. Harry looked at her in amazement. He hadn't expected her to do it.

Abruptly, a streak of crimson crashed into her, sending her sprawling. An orange hand then slammed into Harry, knocking him to the floor.

"Wyrlock!"

Wyrlock ignored him, and grabbed Krum.

"You better have a good reason for this. Move."

They left the room as Harry and Hermione picked themselves up. Going outside, they saw Wyrlock roughly shoving Krum down the stairs. Hermione raised her wand when a foot lanced out and kicked her into the wall.

"Talon!" she shrieked as Lady Talon revealed her scythe.

"Which means…" Harry began.

A foot crashed into his stomach and sent him flying.

"Nihl!" Harry said squeakily.

"_Expecto Patronum_!" Hermione shouted.

And she hoped for the best that someone would answer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

McGonagall looked up as Hermione's otter Patronus entered her office.

"She needs help." She stated quietly.

The Weasley's ignored her, as did most of the others in the room. Slughorn however, went towards the door.

"There's noises. Like a fight going on."

There was then a shatter of breaking glass.

"Come on!" he shouted.

The rushed out of the room to see Harry in the midst of a fight with Lord Nihl and Hermione in the midst of a fight with Lady Talon. Lord Wyrlock was shoving Krum towards the Entrance Hall.

"How the hell did they get in?" Sirius demanded.

"I think we have some apologising to do." Ginny whispered to her family.

They all nodded meekly, instantly accepting that Harry and Hermione had been telling the truth all along. They all produced their wands and went to join the fight.

"Wait." Ron ordered.

They all turned to him.

"Where are the rest of them?"

"How perceptive."

Their wands were up in an instant, pointing towards Lumiya. Krayt came up the stairs behind her.

"Shira!" McGonagall hissed.

Lumiya paused.

"So, you remember my real name. I'm flattered."

Krayt was purring beside her.

"Very well Krayt dear. Kill them."

Krayt leapt for them, his wands appearing in his hands. Sirius blasted him with a curse. Far from stopping him, it just made Krayt laugh. He landed and crashed his fist into Sirius' stomach throwing him into the ceiling.

"I'll take Lumiya." McGonagall said.

Lumiya cackled and took out her whip.

"Maleval and Maladi are still missing." Ron muttered.

That was when another whip of red light lanced into Slughorn. Maleval came out from an alcove and proceeded to chase after the teacher.

"Maladi…"

Then Maladi's blade cut into Ron's side. He hissed in pain as she landed gracefully in front of them. Meanwhile, Wyrlock was coming towards them as Krum made for the door. Transforming into a dog, Ron went for him. Wyrlock helicoptered into the air and slashed at Bill.

Talon leapt away from Hermione, landing beside a large vase. Hermione leaned against the wall.

"I'll give them one thing. They're certainly more athletic than Voldemort's lot." She shouted at Harry.

Talon laughed and shot straight for Hermione. Her head crashed into Hermione's stomach, cart wheeling Hermione over the balcony and sending her crashing onto the landing.

"Hermione!"

Talon cackled, and went to finish Hermione off.

Nihl fired another curse from his wrist, which caught Harry as he tried to find out how Hermione was. He was blown into a suit of armour, which collapsed on top of him. As he tried to get himself back up, he heard Nihl approaching.

"Too bad Potter. _Sectumsempra_!"

Harry opened his eyes in time to see Ginny leap in the way of the curse. She gasped ash she went down, blood pouring from her. Harry blasted Nihl with a curse, sending the Lord tumbling down the stairs. Harry then clambered to Ginny's side.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

"I know. I love you Ginny."

He kissed her, then chased after Nihl.

Krayt's fists were a lot to put up with. The brute lifted Sirius off the ground and threw him into the opposite wall. Sirius grunted as he struggled to get up. Krayt laughed as he pointed his wands at Sirius' throat.

"_Flipendo Tria_!"

A blue tornado crashed into Krayt knocking him from the landing. Sirius looked up to his rescuer, who immediately kissed him.

"Daraala!"

"Hey. Why is it every time I get out of trouble, you're always in it?"

"Animal magnetism."

Daraala shook her head and hoisted him up.

"Come on."

Wyrlock's blades sliced open Bill's side.

"Bill!" Fleur yelled, throwing a fireball at Wyrlock.

Wyrlock cackled and back flipped over her head. He lifted her up and then threw her after her husband. Suddenly a spell caught him from behind.

"Which pig did that?" he demanded.

"You shouldn't have done that." Mr Weasley said.

"What did you say to me?" Mrs Weasley demanded.

"Oh balls."

"What did you say to me?"

"Now you're in for it."

"Then call me Miss Piggy! AHHHHH!"

Mrs Weasley then leapt onto Wyrlock and started pummelling him.

Maleval swung his whip again trying to take off Slughorn's head.

"Rumour has it that you're the most inept of Lumiya's Lords." Slughron said slowly, trying to defend his flank.

"How dare you! I am one of her Lords, and that alone makes me very powerful. _Crucio_!"

The whip barely missed Slughorn, who then fired a curse at the Lord. Maleval laughed, and leapt, crashing his foot into the man's throat. Slughorn was bowled over and tumbled down the stairs. Maleval followed, smelling blood.

Maladi parried shots from Lupin and Tonks, who were doing their best to get past her defences.

"Come now, you can do better than that." she taunted.

Lupin rolled his eyes at Tonks and fired a curse at Maladi. However, Maladi was gone. Then her foot crashed into his skull, knocking him headfirst into a statue. Tonks fired a stream of curses at Maladi, but she was too good, parrying them all with her wand blade. Maladi then tried to slice off Tonk's hand. Tonks slid to the left, right into Maladi's waiting foot. She was kicked over the hallway and sent sprawling.

Ron crashed into Krum, knocking him to the ground. Krum wasted no time, firing a spell as he got to his feet. Ron leapt to the side and turned back, firing a series of spells as he did so. Krum blocked them with ease.

"Just give her to me Weasley, and you need not die." Krum promised.

"Yeah right."

Ron wasn't in the mood to talk. This guy had made them split up. This guy had been the cause of their arguments in fourth year. And Ron had always really wanted to teach him a lesson.

"She will be mine Weasley." Krum taunted.

Ron cracked.

Hermione struggled to her feet and glared at Talon. She was instantly distracted however. Ron was fighting Krum up the stairs. She had never seen him like this before. It was pure rage, and Hermione found it rather alluring. Talon turned to see what she was looking at.

"Impressive. Most impressive. Can hardly blame you for loving him." She said.

"Leave it Talon." Hermione growled.

Talon smirked.

"You know, if it weren't for this war, we would probably get on quite well."

Hermione ignored her and attacked again. Then, something made her heart stop. Cho was coming from another corridor, her wand pointing at Ron.

"RON!"

Cho raised her wand.

"_Imperio Sightium_!" Lumiya screeched.

Suddenly Cho glowed blue.

"Damn." Lumiya growled.

Cho had stopped. Krum was looking shocked.

"_Finite_!" Krayt yelled.

Suddenly, Cho went to her normal colour and proceeded to attack the Lords.

"What was that?" McGonagall asked.

"The Imperius Finding curse. You show up blue if you have the curse on you."

"But why help him?" McGonagall asked.

"Because I can't abide the Imperius Curse. Know this Professor: if you ever fight me full time, you'll never need to worry about that."

Lumiya cracked her whip, McGonagall narrowly avoiding it.

"Shira, what happened to you? You used to be such a pleasant girl."

Lumiya laughed.

"What happened to me?"

She tried to decapitate McGonagall.

"I was attacked."

McGonagall transformed to escape the tendrils of Lumiya's whip. She was too powerful. But then McGonagall saw a gap in Lumiya's defences. A weakness she could exploit. Lumiya had to bring her whip up above her head to strike. If she could in that split second gap, she may have a chance.

Ron had duelled Krum up to the Astronomy Tower. Krum was sweating under Ron's blistering offensive. Never before had Ron laid into somebody with such relentless hate. This was the one who had tried to take Hermione from him. This was the one who had tried to split him and Hermione up. This was the one that had tried to break his sister's heart. He kept up his offensive, Krum's defences buckling every strike he made. Eventually, a spell hit and Krum's wand flew over the battlements.

"Stop! I surrender!" Krum yelled.

Ron pointed his wand at Krum's throat.

"You know Krum, I never did like you. If you hadn't pulled that stunt with Hermione, I probably would have let you live. But, traitors have a bad habit of dying before they tell you what you want to know."

Krum broke down into tears, and started blubbering.

"Please! Spare me! I only did what I had to!"

Ron ignored him.

"_Wingardium Leviosa_!"

Krum was lifted over the battlements, all the while kicking and screaming. Ron took one last look at him, and let him fall. Krum yelled, and Ron watched until Krum hit the ground with a bone shattering impact. Blood spilled from the traitor. Ron just glared down at the body of his nemesis, then went inside.

The various battles continued, however it was quite plain that Lumiya's lot were going to win. There weren't enough Order members in the castle, having all been deployed on missions before the mornings events. Lumiya was on the verge of beating McGonagall.

"Shira!"

Lumiya raised her whip again, ready for the strike. Then a scream distracted the two. They looked out of the window to see Krum falling very fast. They peered out of it to see Krum splatter into the ground.

"That had to hurt." Lumiya said.

McGonagall nodded fervently.

Ron rushed down the stairs. He skidded to a stop beside Ginny.

"You alright?" he asked anxiously.

"I'll be fine." She said weakly.

"What was it?"

"Sectumsempra. I jumped in front of the one meant for Harry."

Ron blushed with embarrassment.

"Yeah. I think we should have believed him shouldn't we?"

"And Hermione."

"Yeah. They talking to us?"

"Harry kissed me and told me he loved me, but, I don't know if he meant it. We were horrible to him. Again."

Ron patted his sister's hand.

"Krum?" Ginny asked.

"Dead."

"Good. Serves him right."

Ron laughed and looked at the battles. Harry's arm was bleeding heavily, Slughorn was out of it, Mrs Weasley was too busy pummelling Wyrlock, Sirius and Daraala were covered in bruises and Lupin and Tonks were in the process of trying to get out of a large vase that Maladi had put over their heads. Hermione was still duelling Talon and McGonagall was still duelling Lumiya.

"_Expelliarmus_!" McGonagall shouted.

Lumiya's wand flew out of her hand. McGonagall levelled her wand at her enemy.

"Where did you go wrong? The Shira Brie I knew would never become what you are now."

Lumiya laughed bitterly.

"What went wrong? I'll show you."

Lumiya undid her veil, and let it fall from her face. She then pulled off her headdress. She then took off her gloves, that went all the way to her shoulders. She then pulled off her tights, made of the same, pure black material as her gloves.

"That's what happened to me."

Lumiya's face was a mess of scars. They formed a ring around her face, visible beneath her red hair. Her chin was slashed in so many places it was impossible to see where it ended. Her arms and legs were a riot of scars too. Her legs had no less than fifty scars on each leg. The same went for her arms.

"Shira…" McGonagall began.

"That is why I became what I am now. I was slashed by an animal of a man. A perverted travesty of life made me into this. That is why I joined the Dark Arts. I wanted revenge, something that Dumbledore's Light Arts would never allow. I wanted to prove that he and his teachings, were wrong. That the Light is not the only way. No one can deny me the desire for revenge. Krayt was attacked by wild animals when I found him. I used my alchemy to nurse him back to health. Nihl was barely alive after his battle with my treacherous Grand Vizier. I used my alchemy to restore him too. Talon followed him because of how much she loved him. Maladi became what she is now because bandits kidnapped her and attacked her while she was a hostage. Maleval was attacked by the mother of the woman he loved. He was tortured by her. And then he had to watch as that foul woman murdered the one he loved. Wyrlock became what he is after an accident with chemicals caused by a terrorist. Each one who harmed them was hunted down and had vengeance displayed upon them. I am the only one who hasn't had their revenge yet. But I will."

With that, Lumiya put her things back on. Everybody was too stunned to speak. She didn't deserve what had happened to her. She was what events had made her into. She wasn't a born monster like Voldemort. She had been created by events, sorrows and hardships. Harry mused that he may very well have turned out like that.

Lumiya had finished. She summoned her whip to her hand, beckoned to her lords and ladies, and left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"How the hell did they get in? You cant apparate or disapparate inside this castle!" Hermione screeched.

Slughorn and McGonagall were having a heated argument in the corner. Ginny and Ron were looking sheepish, but their lovers had no time for them both at the moment. Meanwhile, other members of the Order were coming up and apologising to Harry.

"What is it you two?" Hermione demanded.

McGonagall looked irked.

"There is an ancient Dark Arts technique that she may have used. She certainly knows the Dark Arts better than Voldemort, and has studied them in different ways. There exists a way to teleport, rather than apparate. As its little known, there aren't defences against it. I wouldn't put it past her to know how to do it."

Harry shook his head in frustration.

"What now? We know who the traitor was, but it's too late to do anything about it. This Agent X is preparing to make her move, but we don't know who she is. And Lumiya has unrestricted access to the castle any time she wants it!"

Hermione roared in anger.

"This is getting us nowhere. We need to prepare to fight this Agent X."

"How do you fight an enemy you can't see?" Ginny asked.

No one answered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They entered the Riddle House.

"Where's Wyrlock?" Lumiya asked.

"He must have went to report to Voldemort." Krayt said.

Lumiya whirled.

"NO!"

She ran up the corridor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You fool! You have lost us a valuable asset!" Voldemort stormed.

"As if you wouldn't have killed him if we had gotten him out anyway." Wyrlock challenged.

Voldemort roared.

"_Crucio_!"

Wyrlock screamed as Voldemort attacked. Abruptly, it stopped.

"Do not talk to me like that. Just because you are one of Lumiya's, that doesn't mean you can get away with anything."

Wyrlock struggled to his feet and spat on Voldemort's shoes.

"She'll be livid at you for this."

Voldemort glared at him.

"You are far too cocky Wyrlock. _Crucio_!"

Wyrlock was ready, and had his double bladed wand out and tried to defend himself. However, Voldemort saw this act of defiance as an attack.

"_Avada Kedavra_!"

The green spell crashed into Wyrlock, just as the door flew open.

"NOOO!"

A many-tendriled whip sliced through Voldemort's hand, slicing it clean off. As he screamed in pain, the whip was brought crashing into him many times, as normal whips and Crucio chipped away at him. The Death Eaters moved forward to defend their master, but the Lords and Ladies, all with tears in their eyes, stepped forward to defend their lady.

"You had no right! He was mine! He was never yours! He was mine! You had no business even raising your wand to him, you filthy black blooded murderer!"

Lumiya was losing control, her whip a stream of light around her as she continually attacked Voldemort.

"He was my boy! I took him when no other would, and you murdered him! How dare you! I will see you dead for what you have done Voldemort!"

Finally Voldemort got away from Lumiya's grief driven attack. Lumiya stood facing him with tears in her eyes. Suddenly, she buckled. Krayt stopped quickly to save her from falling over.

"My energy's running out. I cant keep up my Shii-Cho at this rate." She whispered.

Krayt dragged her away.

"Voldemort. If you ever attack one of my lot again, I swear it will be the last thing you do. Lady Talon, bring Lord Wyrlock. Lady Maladi, go back home and inform Lord Ruyn of what has happened. Come." Lumiya said in a choked voice, full of tears.

The two Ladies did as they were told, and they left an amazed group of Death Eaters staring dumbly in their wake behind them.


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter Fifty Five

Agent X

Lumiya was sitting, her eyes red. Voldemort timidly went up to her. For back up a group of Death Eaters were with him.

"Lumiya, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have killed Lord Wyrlock. It was not up to me to do." Voldemort said humbly.

Thought he didn't like what she was doing, he didn't want to lose her support. She certainly had her uses, and her forces were adding to his army in preparation for the next offensive.

Lumiya looked up at him. Then, rage darkened her face, and she looked at Dolohov.

"It was you!" she hissed.

Voldemort looked at her in confusion. What was she on about this time? Unless…Oh dear, they were in trouble.

"You! You slashed me you foul madman!"

Dolohov tried to back away. The Lords and Ladies moved towards him.

"_Gillotinus_!"

Dolohov's head came flying off and crashed into the wall.

"And if he did it that means that someone ordered him to slash me!" Lumiya turned to Voldemort.

"Now Lumiya, calm down." Malfoy said.

"Calm down! This man had one of his goons slash me! He's the one who made my life a torture! He ordered me slashed for his own twisted pleasure! He ruined my life!"

Lumiya was beyond reasoning. Her eyes were like volcanoes, spitting out razor hot anger. Her hands were shaking in rage.

"Why did you order that cretin to slash my body into the mess it is now?" she demanded.

"Now Lumiya, you must understand. I sensed your power from the off. I wanted to utilise it, but I knew you would never agree to it, especially after you took Maladi under your wing. So, I had you attacked so you would use your power for revenge and by so doing, allow me to use you."

There was silence. Then, Krayt's fist crashed into his stomach and sent him flying from the room. Meanwhile, the others formed a protective cordon around Lumiya.

"We are going stay to the end of the war. And then, if Potter doesn't kill you, we will." Krayt promised.

Voldemort stood up.

"You'd better hope Potter does kill me then, because I don't take kindly to threats."

"And we don't take kindly to people attacking Lumiya. Stay away from her."

With that, the Death Eaters were blown out of the room, and the door swung shut behind them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lumiya looked weakly at them.

"It was him. All these years, and it was him who did it!" she wailed.

Maladi drew Lumiya into a comforting hug.

"That twisted murderer wanted to use you the same way he uses everyone else, so he had you slashed! How sick can you get?" Nihl demanded.

"We ought to tear him limb from limb." Talon growled.

"No. That isn't nearly good enough. That evil beggar slashed Lumiya and murdered Wyrlock. He deserves much worse." Maleval snarled.

Lumiya's eyes perked up.

"Then let's help his enemies to defeat him."

They all looked at her and smiled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ginny, newly repaired, looked at Harry.

"Harry, I'm sorry. I should have believed you. I didn't. I'm really, really sorry."

Harry just glared at her.

"You didn't just turn against me Ginny. You turned everyone else against me too. Didn't it occur to you that Krum and Cho cheating at exactly the same time was a little bit dodgy? You didn't even stop to consider the possibility that I was innocent."

Ginny blinked tears out of her eyes.

"Harry, I know. I know I should have listened to you, stood back and examined the facts. But I don't work like that. I just saw you and her together again, and I didn't stop to think."

Harry looked at her.

"Do you trust me?" he asked.

Ginny was quite for a long time. After a lot of soul searching, she looked up at him.

"Yes."

Harry walked towards her and took hold of her. Then, he raised his hand. Warning flashed into her mind, thinking he was going to hit her. After all, she would deserve it. Then, he took her face, brought it up to his and kissed her.

The door opened, and Mrs Weasley came in, looking sheepish, followed by the rest of the Order, all looking ashamed of themselves. Harry and Ginny broke apart.

"No more flying off the handle?" Harry asked.

"Promise." Ginny grinned.

Harry turned to the others.

"Harry dear, we're so sorry. We should have listened to you." Mrs Weasley said.

Harry looked across at Hermione, who shook her head.

Harry started to laugh.

Mrs Weasley smiled.

"Oh, we're all one big happy family again. Group hug!"

They all gathered each other up and were crushed as they all hugged each other. Rita even hugged Hermione. There was a crack behind them, and they all turned wands raised.

"Lumiya!" Harry snarled.

She flicked her whip, taking the wands out of their hands.

"Don't try it. I'm not in the mood for it." She said tearfully.

She sat down, looking miserably up at them.

"Shira?" McGonagall asked.

"Wyrlock is dead. Voldemort killed him."

Harry looked down at her.

"What were you expecting? Sympathy? Should have thought of that before you had him try to kill us."

Lumiya glared at him.

"No. I'm here for one reason. Voldemort has now gone too far. We're going to kill him."

"Ah, so you're going for the common enemy scenario." Ginny hissed.

"Yes, he is our common enemy. I will use my position to lure him into a final battle. There you must be ready to kill him, or this is all for nothing."

Harry stared at her.

"Lumiya, you're on the other side. You're helping Voldemort. And now you expect us to just believe that you'll hand him over to us on a silver platter?"

Lumiya stood up and looked him square in the eye.

"I didn't say I would make it easy for you. I said that I would lure him here for the final battle. I will help, but in my own way. Believe me, if I could do this alone, I wouldn't be here."

She took a letter out of her pocket.

"That's information on the Imperius Curse Screening Charm, the same one I used on Chang. And there's also something of else that could interest you."

With that, she disappeared.

"She's going to betray us." Mrs Weasley warned.

"I know. But, she also wants revenge against Voldemort for Wyrlock." Harry said.

"So, what do we do? Do we trust her?" Bagman asked.

"Of course we don't. I wouldn't trust her as far as I could throw her. But, if she does help sabotage Voldemort's war effort, we could use her to our advantage. Come on."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I don't know why you didn't get it before." Slughorn said.

Harry grinned. He was finally getting the hang of Occlumency. Oh, Hermione wasn't going to be happy that Ron had been right about Snape all along.

"Thanks Professor."

"Right, one more time. _Legilimens_!"

All Slughorn saw was what Harry had had for breakfast that day, before he was forced out.

"Oh ho, well done Harry m'boy! Well done indeed. So, tomorrow we'll start Legilimency."

Harry nodded, and then voiced something that had been bothering him for some time.

"Professor, when we followed Voldemort and Lumiya, I thought I recognised Agent X's voice."

"And you want me to use Occlumency to see if we can get anywhere with it?"

Harry nodded.

"Very well. _Legilimens_!"

The voice played over and over again in his mind, but he didn't get any further. So, giving it up as a bad job, he left Slughorn's office.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The two couples were stronger than ever, Harry thought happily. What was more the Order had very few barriers between it now, friendships and couples springing up all over the place.

"Harry!" Hermione shouted.

He turned to see her looking frantic.

"This was in the letter Lumiya gave us yesterday."

It was a small piece of parchment. On it was scrawled:

_Tomorrow at the Ministry_.

Then, it hit Harry. It was so obvious that he was surprised he hadn't thought of it before.

"I know!"

Ginny came down the stairs with Tonks.

"Know what Harry?" Tonks asked.

"I know who Agent X is!"

Daraala and Sirius entered the room.

"Who?"

"Umbridge! It's obvious!"

There was silence.

"Harry, I know she's horrible, but a Death Eater?" Hermione asked sceptically.

"He has a point Hermione. We know that above all else, Umbridge wants power, and she doesn't care who she's with, as long as she has it. Since we kicked her out last time, she'll have been recruiting for another attempt. Cue Voldemort, who comes in and promises her an army, she takes over the government and rules it in his name." Sirius said grimly.

They all looked nervous, when Rita flew into the corridor.

"They're attacking the Ministry!" she shrieked.

They all looked at Harry.

"Told you so."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

By the time they arrived at the Ministry, the battle was already in full swing. The Ministry Defenders were falling back towards the door. Harry looked grimly at the scene. The army couldn't be brought in on such short notice, so it was up to the Order itself to thwart Umbridge. Easier said than done. The normal supporters of Umbridge, along with the foul woman herself, were all leading the offensive against the Defenders. They were backed up by the Death Eaters. And they were in turn backed up by a large portion of Voldemort's army. Inferi, werewolves, Lumiya's Dementors and Vampires, and all manner of things were streaking up the Atrium, the only one left after Kingsley had had the new one demolished. The only ones missing were Lumiya's lot.

"Go." Harry whispered.

They all started firing, spells bouncing up the Atrium to hit Umbridge's supporters. They must be really loyal to her to follow her to the Dark Arts.

"Mr Potter, how wonderful to see you again." Umbridge purred.

"Umbridge, you are getting to be a really big pain in the backside. What do you want this time?" he demanded.

"The same thing I've always wanted: power. And this time, no one will stop me getting it." She promised.

"_Sectumsempra_!" Harry shouted.

The woman had gotten a lot better since the last time she had reared her ugly head. She deflected the shot with ease.

"Come Potter, you're better than that." Umbridge taunted.

All around them, the Atrium was full of spells blasting back and forth. Unfortunately, there were a lot more attackers than defenders. A horrible thought crept into Harry's head: they were going to lose. Umbridge was going to take over the government.

She started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Harry demanded as he hexed a supporter who got too close for comfort.

"It's really galling to you isn't it? The fact that, for a change, I will not be beaten by a bunch of children. I have the might of the Dark Arts behind me now Potter, and I'm a much more powerful witch than you, pathetic little boy, can ever hope to compete."

Harry ignored her and tried to curse the foul old witch. She blocked with ease.

"Don't you get it Potter? The Ministry is now _mine_. I've won this time boy."

Harry ducked as she sent a wordless spell at him. He barely got out of the way in time. She laughed.

"Come Potter, at least put a little spine into it."

Harry just missed another curse she flung at him.

"Umbridge…die!"

She cackled, then found a new target.

"_Avada Kedavra_!"

Harry saw where it was going to go before she fired it.

"GINNY!"

She transformed into an owl, and flew over the attack. Umbridge cackled.

"_Sectumsempra_!"

Ginny fell from the air, back in her human form, bleeding. That was the second Sectumsempra spell she had been it with in as many days.

Winky dashed to save Ginny from bleeding to death. Harry suddenly realised what Umbridge was going to do.

"Winky!"

"_Avada Kedavra_!"

The little house elf stabilised Ginny, then turned to see what Harry was shouting at. There was nothing anyone could do. The spell hit her and threw her across the room.

"NO!" Dobby yelled.

Umbridge laughed as Dobby struggled to the one he loved. It was too late.

"Winky…" Hermione said softly.

The little elf had never hurt anyone. She had been loyal, hardworking, but she had never hurt a fly, and this tyrant had murdered her.

"Murderer!" Dobby cried.

He blasted Umbridge across the room. Then he went for her throat. Harry barely clasped onto him.

"Dobby, no! It's not right, I know, but if you do it you're as bad as she is! She will pay for killing Winky, I promise. But don't become what you despise!" he implored.

Dobby was far too busy shouting abuse and threats at Umbridge to notice. Harry hated what he had to do.

"Dobby, I order you to go back to Hogwarts."

He didn't even look in the enraged elf's eyes as he said it. He only caught a fleeting glimpse of the betrayal in Dobby's eyes before the elf disappeared. Umbridge was laughing.

"So, I've won at last. You will not survive past today boy."

"You, are nothing, but a foul, twisted, evil murderer. And I swear I'm going to see you dead for what you did to her. She never harmed anyone. And you murdered her."

Umbridge cackled in laughter.

"All's fair in love and war Mr Potter. As I have now proved."

She started to cackle. Voldemort sent a pleased look in her direction. They deserved each other. He levelled his wand.

"_Avada Kedavra_!"

He had never hated anyone more than Umbridge at that moment. She sent him a startled look, then leapt out of the way of the attack. It passed harmlessly over the heads of the many combatants.

"So boy, you have more guts than I imagined. They won't serve you now however. I've won."

Harry looked around, and was forced to admit that she was right. The Order had already lost one, another had been sent away, and the rest were fast losing ground. But, for the first time in his life, Harry seriously wanted to kill something. Then, he saw a target that would fulfil that desire. Yaxley. According to Daraala, this man kidnapped and tortured innocent children. That ended now. Umbridge saw where he was looking.

"Come Potter. Your anger is dying. You can't kill anyone now." She whispered silkily.

Harry grinned evilly.

"I can't. She can."

Umbridge span to see Hermione fire a bolt of lightning at Yaxley. The bolt collided with him before he even had a chance to do anything about it. A second later, all that was left of Yaxley was charred remains.

"Ah." Umbridge said.

"Potter!" Voldemort yelled, as he, Bella, Snape and Pettigrew started firing at the enemy to get to him.

Abruptly, a shimmering circle of light appeared in the wall. Out of it stepped Lumiya, Maladi, Talon, Nihl, Krayt and Maleval.

"Typical Ta'a Chume mucking things up. I swear, if she destroys one more of my convoys I'll declare war." Lumiya stormed.

Then, a spell barely missed her. She swore and took out her whip.

"_Avada Kedavra_!"

The green tendrils killed the Defender before he could even blink. The others all leapt into the fray.

"Harry!" Ekria yelled.

"Retreat!"

The Order and the Defenders fled towards the door. Umbridge and Voldemort were laughing. Hermione and McGonagall were charming objects to form a sort of shield as they got the wounded and the dead out. Harry checked to see Ginny was alright. As long as they got her to Madam Pomfrey, she would be fine. Then, the air behind him whooshed. He span to see Lord Maleval.

"_Sectumsempra_!"

Harry missed his whip, barely. Behind Maleval, he saw Umbridge raise her wand.

"You won't escape me so easily Potter. _Avada Kedavra_!"

The green spell hurtled down the hall, and it hit Maleval before he could react.

"MALEVAL!" Lumiya yelled.

With that, the Order retreated.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There was silence in the Atrium.

"You shouldn't have done that." Malfoy said.

The Death Eaters all backed away. Lumiya roared in pain and loss, and her whip came flying out of nowhere. Umbridge was knocked to the floor, a huge, whip like welt raised on her skin.

"Murderer!" Lumiya yelled, as she proceeded to lash Umbridge.

That was when Voldemort stood in front of the next strike. Rather than hitting Umbridge, the whip curled around his hand, and he jerked it sharply away.

"Voldemort!" Lumiya roared.

Voldemort stepped towards her, clasped her neck and lifted her off the ground. The Lords stepped forward, but they were held off by Umbridge's supporters and the Death Eaters. The Lords and Ladies looked furious, and hurt. Lumiya had tears streaming down her face as she glared down at Voldemort.

"Lumiya, I know the last two days have been hard for you, however, you forget one thing: I am in charge of the Dark Arts, not you. I admitted I was wrong for what I did to Wyrlock, but that gives you no licence to attack any of my Death Eaters. I know you have sustained losses, as have I. But I _dread_ to think what would happen to your lot if you were killed, which you will be if you continue to attack my Death Eaters. I trust I make myself quite _plain_?"

"If you expect me just to forgive and forget, you have another thought coming." Lumiya snarled.

"I don't expect you to forgive and forget: I _demand_ it. You answer to me, Lumiya. Oh yes, you answer to someone, hard though that is to believe. I am your master, not yourself. You will also stop muscling in on my territory. It ends NOW. IS THAT CLEAR?"

Lumiya nodded her assent, but if looks could have killed, Voldemort would have been nothing but a bad memory.

He released her and she thudded to the floor. He turned to his Death Eaters and raised his hands.

"Victory!"

The Atrium erupted into cheering. Maladi helped Lumiya up.

"We should kill him where he stands. Wyrlock and Maleval dead because of that butcher. He, and his precious servants, are nothing more than murderers." Maladi hissed.

"No." Lumiya said sharply.

"My lady, that butcher murdered Wyrlock and Maleval! He had you slashed!" Krayt protested.

"We can't move yet. I have seen what will happen, and if we kill him here, we will shatter the Death Eater forces, but it will be at the expense of our own lives. We will proceed with the plan, as before. New information means nothing."

Talon and Nihl came up to her.

"My lady…"

"No dear. We will follow the plan. And besides," she looked at Voldemort and glowered "if we follow the plan, our revenge will be so much more delicious."

She began to laugh. A minute later, Talon, Nihl, Maladi and Krayt all joined her.


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter Fifty Six

Broken

So, the dictatorship began once again. Umbridge was back in power, and this time, she wasn't going to hold back. All the former Emergency Decrees were brought back, along with the worst so far.

_By Order of the Ministry of Magic_

_**Emergency Decree Number Twenty Seven**_

_By order of the Minister for Magic, all young wizards aged from fifteen to thirty five are to report to the Ministry for immediate conscription into the Ministry's armed forces._

_Signed: Dolores Jane Umbridge, Minister for Magic_

"Conscription!?" Daraala demanded.

"Yep. She's taking over everything. The remaining part humans are being rounded up and exterminated as we speak. Voldemort is about to launch a major offensive, and she's helping him to do it." Harry said grimly.

"Balls." Tonks hissed.

"Appropriate sentiment." McGonagall said.

"What do we do?" Firenze asked.

Harry looked across at Dobby, who was just staring into the fire, saying nothing.

"We go after the old witch, and stop her once and for all."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The concentration camp stood in a deserted moor, encircled by a large forest. It was named Tolhabberrassen. Basically, in German it meant, Death of Half breeds. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Sirius and Dobby were in Team One, while Daraala, Slughorn, Rosmerta, Moody, Flitwick and Mundungus were in Team Two. They had encircled the camp, using the trees as cover. Ron nodded to Harry, who went over to Dobby. The little elf looked up miserably.

"Dobby, I'm sorry. I know you wanted to harm Umbridge, and I can't blame you, but I couldn't let you become like her."

Dobby sniffed.

"She murdered Winky. And Winky never did anything to her."

"I know Dobby, but its war. People die. If I could stop it, believe me I would. But every time they kill one of ours, we're going to take down two of theirs, right?"

Dobby hiccoughed.

"Yes Harry Potter sir. We are."

There was strength in his voice that Harry had never heard before. He patted Dobby on the shoulder and went to the others.

"We ready?" he asked.

"Yeah. How is he?" Ron asked.

"He's taking it better than I would have expected, since he just lost his girlfriend and I betrayed him by sending him away."

"You didn't betray him Harry. You did what was right. If you hadn't, we would have lost two Order members yesterday." Sirius said.

Harry shrugged. Ginny took a Patronus that appeared out of nowhere.

"The reinforcements are en route. When they arrive, we can go in." she said.

"That's a lot of time to wait in the dark. And a lot of time to get ambushed." Ron complained.

"It's the best plan we've got love." Hermione said.

"It's the only plan we've got." Ginny said dryly.

The reinforcements would need to come out on the other side of the forest and walk all the way through to avoid setting off the intruder alarms.

"And if this goes wrong, the Order's dead. Only mum and dad aren't here." Ron complained.

"You're in love with such an optimist." Sirius said.

Hermione glanced at him, and they both snorted with laughter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

An hour later, they moved. The five teams streaked into the camp, blowing open the doors. The guard was easily taken down by a cluster of stunners. Then, the silence met their ears.

"Why isn't there any noise?" Ron asked nervously.

"We're too late." Rosmerta said.

They entered the main hall, to see the fresh bodies of over a thousand part humans. Harry buried his face in his hands, while others turned away. Umbridge hadn't taken any chances. Only Ron was keeping a lookout.

"Its quiet." He said.

"That could be because everybody's dead." Hermione whispered.

"No. It shouldn't be this quiet. There should be noises. This place isn't well built enough to block out all sound."

"What you saying?" Moody asked.

"It's simple. We've walked right into a trap." Harry growled.

"How perceptive."

They all turned to see the Death Eater and the Lords and Ladies, what was left of them, materialise out of the shadows.

"Voldemort, what do you want now?" Harry asked.

"Probably the same thing he's always been after: your death." Lumiya said scathingly.

"Quiet, Lumiya."

She sent him a dirty look.

"Yet again you followed the dictates of your emotions, which led you right into my hands." Voldemort purred.

"Oh yeah?" Harry asked, and whispered to Hermione.

Voldemort laughed, and a few Death Eaters joined in.

"No more Order after tonight."

"Really?"

Then, a huge lightning bolt, created by Hermione, blasted a massive hole in the roof, and the Order fired Carpe Retractum. The Death Eaters yelled, and fired stunners. Then the dust cleared. One remained.

"Kill him." Voldemort said.

"No." Bella said, walking up to her master.

"No?"

"We could break him. He would be a great asset. And anyway, he can always give us information."

Voldemort smiled evilly.

"Excellent thinking my dear. Bring him."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Where's Ron?" Mrs Weasley asked as they arrived back at Hogwarts.

Harry turned to her in shock.

"He was right behind us."

Hermione looked worried.

"They fired off stunners. What if one got him?"

Harry exchanged looks with Sirius.

"They've got him. They've taken him."

"We need to go after him." Hermione said.

"We don't know where he is Hermione. And Voldemort will probably kill him rather than let us take him back." Harry said quietly.

"So, you'll just let Voldemort keep him? This is my son!" Mrs Weasley yelled.

"It's your best friend's life in the balance. Make a choice."

Harry looked at them all. The Weasleys looked determined, as did Hermione. They were going no matter what.

"It's a trap. It's bound to be." Harry said quietly.

"Then better we die trying than not try at all." Hermione growled.

"Harry's trying to save lives." Lupin pointed out.

"Yeah, by sacrificing his best friends!" Mrs Weasley snarled.

"I never said we weren't going. I just said it's going to be a trap."

The Order smiled evilly. They had things to do.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ron was strapped to a chair, sending a disdainful look in Bella's direction. They were in a torture room, in the west wing of the Riddle House. And Ron had already decided he wasn't going to talk.

"I'm not going to talk you know."

She laughed.

"You will. Eventually, you will. We've got the best torturers in the business here for you Weasley. You should be flattered."

"Go to hell."

She laughed again, as the door opened. Silvermane, Umbridge, Parkinson and her dear Draco all entered. Maladi brought up the rear. However, unlike the others, she just sat down in the corner, while the others surrounded his chair.

"Mr Weasley. We will ask you some questions, and you will answer them if you know what's good for you." Umbridge purred.

"I'm not going to talk." Ron said plainly.

Malfoy grinned.

"You will Weasley. You will."

The torture began.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Order, up to their full strength, surrounded the Riddle House, ignoring the screams of pain from within.

"Is that Ron?" Hermione asked Harry anxiously.

"Let's hope not. Hermione, we need an entrance."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lumiya listened to Ron's screaming.

"You'd be better off letting him go. He's too loyal to blab." She said.

"Oh shut up Lumiya. You give up too easily." Voldemort sniffed.

Lumiya shook her head.

"Why don't you just give up Voldemort? He isn't going to talk."

"Why not let Maladi transfer him to that private prison of hers?"

"Lusankya? We don't have time. Lumiya likes to make a project of people in there. And she would find Weasley very interesting. She'd probably spend a year just finding out what TV programs he watches."

"Sod's law. When you want something done properly, you have to do it yourself."

Lumiya sighed, and turned as Crouch entered the room.

"You don't have to make a mountain out of a molehill. And anyway, Lusankya is being reserved for the good Queen Mother Ta'a Chume."

"You must take me to this home one day my dear. I would like to see it."

"If I have my way dear heart, you will never set foot in my home."

"What did I say about civility?" Voldemort snapped.

"I will start treating you with civility when you start treating me with respect. You will _never _control me. Comprende?"

Voldemort whipped out his wand.

"Lumiya, I am the Dark Lord."

Lumiya took out her own wand.

"And I am the Dark Lady which you forget quite often."

Voldemort roared.

"I AM THE DARK LORD! YOU WILL OBEY ME!"

"Never!"

Voldemort fired a curse at Lumiya, but she had already gone, reappearing behind him. She kicked him to the floor, and disappeared again.

"_Sectumsempra_!"

Lumiya blocked as she reappeared. She then kicked him into the wall, and raised her whip, at the same time as Voldemort levelling his wand at her throat. She kicked it out of his hand, as he did the same to her. They then rolled about the floor, exchanging punches and kicks. Voldemort went for her neck when Lumiya stuck her teeth into his hand, and he screamed in pain. She then went for her whip, as Voldemort dove for his wand. They pointed their weapons at each other, and glared at one another, breathing hard.

"That's the problem with us Lumiya. Too alike. And both too evenly matched."

Lumiya rolled her eyes.

"Put your wand away you silly old fool."

He did so, as she put away hers.

"You will never control me Voldemort. Just as I know I will never control you. Let's accept that now."

"What do you suggest?" he asked.

"A lack of open hostility. And aside for that, mutual respect. I will only show it to you if you show it to me."

Voldemort looked evilly at her.

"As long as you don't interfere with my Death Eaters, fine."

"The same goes for my Lords and Ladies."

"We have an accord."

They shook hands. Lumiya ignored him trying to crush her fingers.

"So, you don't think he will break?"

Lumiya looked at him pityingly.

"I see this type often Voldemort. He is far too loyal to break. By the time he does break, he will be fit for nothing."

"I'm not letting him go." Voldemort said defiantly.

"I'm not suggesting you let him go, you twit. I'm suggesting you break him."

Voldemort shot her an irritated look.

"Make your mind up woman! Can I break him or not?"

"Yes, but not the way you're trying to do it. To break someone, one doesn't inflict physical pain." She said evilly.

He shot her a gleeful look.

"Break down his mental barriers?"

"Exactly. It's a lot more productive than waiting for the physical abuse to take effect. Assassinate his character, take away what he loves, and he will break like an egg. Its much more fun, mental torture."

Voldemort laughed.

"You know, when we work together, we got a lot more done."

"Yes, but we're too alike to do it too often."

They walked over to the window, where they could see Umbridge preparing her utensils.

"So, we kill his family and his loved ones."

Lumiya nodded.

"And then show him proof, and he will crack."

Voldemort laughed.

"You really are just as evil as I am my dear."

"If you say so."

Then, a hand touched Lumiya's bottom. Her whip was out in an instant, and Crouch was blasted into the wall by a massive hex.

"What do you think you are playing at!?" she demanded.

"I take it the truce is off." Voldemort said.

"The hell with the truce!" Lumiya said, enraged.

"I'm sorry! I don't know what came over me!"

Lumiya cracked her whip, raising welts on Crouch's skin.

"Never, touch me like that again. It's more than your life is worth. I spent most of my life being fondled by drooling perverts out for a cheap night with any woman who'll have them, and I refuse to allow it to happen to me again. Understood?"

Crouch seemed to be appealing to Voldemort for help.

"Your own fault. Lumiya is very protective of herself nowadays. It was very foolish what you just did, trust me. Get out of here."

Crouch scampered for the door.

"Remember, I killed forty people who used me when I was a prostitute, for nothing more than using me. Don't let the same happen to you!" she barked.

Lumiya turned back to Voldemort.

"That needed dealt with. I apologise."

Voldemort cackled.

"I so love seeing you angry."

Lumiya made a rude hand gesture. Then, a shimmering portal opened behind her. She turned to see her other Lord, the one she left behind to guard her throne, Lord Ruyn appear. He was orange like Wyrlock, but he looked just like Talon, expect he had a few more tattoos and a different colour.

"Lord Ruyn. The elusive one. I don't understand why Lumiya doesn't let you out more often." Voldemort purred.

"Because of his past. I don't want anybody realising who he once was. What is it dear?"

Ruyn bent down.

"Ta'a Chume just destroyed a totally innocent island. And wiped out three of our convoys."

Lumiya swore.

"Damn that woman. Voldemort, I can't stay much longer. I need to go home and deal with the blasted Hapans."

Voldemort's ears perked up.

"You're leaving now?"

"No, after you finish with Weasley. I will appear from time to time, but until I am finished with Ta'a Chume, you will need to wait."

Voldemort grinned. With her out of the way, he could finally get back to doing things his way.

"Very well. Now, let us watch as they attempt to break Weasley."

Ruyn disappeared, and the two Dark leaders looked out at their prey.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Umbridge slapped Ron. He spat out blood onto her shoes.

"Tell me!" she hissed.

"Get lost."

Pansy crashed her whip into him, making him grimace in pain.

"Come Weasley, tell us and this will all be over." Bella said.

Ron ignored her. Malfoy stabbed a red hot poker onto his skin. Ron screamed in pain.

"Weasley!"

"Never!"

Pansy whipped him several times. Maladi still observed from the shadows. Silvermane lost patience, and pointed his wand at Ron.

"_Accio molar_!"

Ron's tooth shot out, leaving Ron screaming in pain.

"_Crucio_!" Umbridge screeched.

Ron roared in pain. Malfoy changed tactics, and brought a baseball bat slamming into Ron's middle finger, shattering it. Ron wept in pain. Bella slashed at Ron with a blunt knife. Ron still refused to give up. Maladi started to take notes. Pansy whipped Ron several times, and Malfoy broke another finger. Umbridge blasted him with Crucio, and Silvermane ripped out another tooth.

"Is that the best you can do?" Ron asked weakly.

Pansy then ripped off one of Ron's nails. He swore at her, and Malfoy burnt him with the poker again. Silvermane broke another finger. Ron still refused to break. Bella roared in frustration, and ripped into him, cutting him several times. Malfoy hit him with the poker again. Pansy whipped him several times, cutting open his face. He spat blood to the floor.

"Tell us what we want to know." Malfoy said clearly.

"Go to hell."

Silvermane broke another finger. Umbridge summoned another tooth out of his mouth, causing yet more pain. Bella sliced his chest, making him scream in rage and pain.

_Hermione, where are you?_

Malfoy slammed his fist several times into Ron's gut. Ron vomited.

"Talk!" Bella screeched.

"Take a long walk off a short pier." Ron hissed.

Umbridge ripped off another nail. Silvermane followed up with a strike by the poker, creating another burn. Pansy then stuck a pointed staff through Ron's hand, and he yelled with pain once again. Malfoy then crashed his fist into Ron's skull. Silvermane then transfigured the poker. The shape was a Dark Mark. He then branded Ron. Ron screamed, and looked down to see a red hot Dark Mark glowing on his arm. Bella then threw boiling water over his legs. Ron screamed, but still refused to give any information. Umbridge shattered another finger. Silvermane slashed his face again. Ron spat at the werewolf, who laughed. Bella then took off another nail. Pansy whipped Ron several more times, leaving his front a ragged mess. Ron counted his blessing that he was strapped to a chair. Malfoy then sliced into Ron's knee, and Ron felt it collapse. He still wouldn't give up. Umbridge then took out a saw, and laid it just above one of his unbroken fingers. She then sawed the finger off, making Ron scream in pain. The others all thrust burning pokers onto him, burning him further. Silvermane then took out another tooth, and Bella sliced off a chunk of hair. Tears were falling fast from Ron.

_Hermione, I love you._

He knew she wouldn't hear him. They were going to kill him eventually. The various methods of torture continued for another hour. By the end of that hour, he had no fingers left whole. Another had been sawed off, and the others were all broken. Cuts ravaged his body, and he was bleeding all over the floor. Burns covered his arms, where he had been hit with the poker and branded with the Dark Mark. His chest was also a mess of burns. His legs had been scalded beyond recognition. He only had a quarter of his teeth left. Not that it mattered, but all his nails had been taken off too. Bruises covered him. Bella stood back, covered in Ron's blood.

"You truly are loyal. We threw the best we had at you, and you didn't crack. I will make this painless."

Ron snorted.

"Not much left to do is there?" he said, the words struggling to come out from his beaten face.

Bella raised her wand. Ron looked to the ceiling, trying to recall a picture of Hermione.

_Hermione, I love you. Remember that._

"_Avada Kedavra_!"

The green spell sped towards him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A wooden table slammed into the spell, shattering it. Bella looked to the door in fury. Then, she heard thunder. Oh bother. Then, the door blew in, hitting Pansy as it went. Hermione stepped in, looking more enraged than she had ever been before.

"Step away from him." She spat, and then hurried to Ron as the rest of the Order rushed in. Harry looked livid.

Ron looked weakly at Hermione, who looked horrified.

"What have they done to you?" she asked weakly.

"I didn't talk. I refused to. They tortured me."

Hermione blinked tears out of her eyes, and then steeled herself.

"Lets get you out of here."

Harry and the other stood, their wands poised, at the Death Eaters throats.

"You are sick, evil and twisted. And you're going to die." Harry promised.

Bella laughed.

"What's so funny, you stinking piece of vermin?" Ginny grated.

"You fools. You don't think you will get out alive do you? Yes we tortured the boy. I'm very impressed by his strength of mind. He never blabbed once. Judging by your lateness, I assume you ran into our patrols?"

"Keep your assumptions to yourself." Mrs Weasley spat.

Meanwhile, Hermione had gotten Ron out of the chair.

"Go." He whispered.

"What?" she demanded.

"How could you love me now?" he asked miserably.

"Ron, I'll love you no matter what. Now, I'm going to kill some of the evil that did this to you."

Ron loved her all the more as he fainted.

Lumiya then burst into the room, Voldemort and his Death Eaters following.

"Potter. I see you found your friend." Voldemort purred.

"Go to hell, you sick, twisted evil old maniac." Harry growled.

"Touching. You certainly have a way with words Potter."

They were both then distracted by Lumiya.

"Maladi?" she demanded, looking at Ron.

"I am _not _as bad as that." Maladi said quietly.

"No one is. No one human."

Harry was amazed. Lumiya was horrified at what had been done to Ron.

"So, this is why you serve him. To fulfil your darkest obsessions and passions. Butchers." Lumiya hissed.

"Lumiya. Remember our truce." Voldemort said.

She snarled. And then she looked into the Order.

"YOU!" she screeched.

Mundungus tried to back away, but he was already at the wall.

"You know this stinky sneak thief?" Snape asked.

"He is the only one who ever abused me. He attacked me to get what he wanted." She spat.

"Oh good. Never liked him anyway." Snape muttered.

Lumiya took out her whip, as her Lords and Ladies backed her up.

"You abused me. Do you deny it?" she demanded.

"I…I…that is to say…"

"Coward. You don't even take responsibility for your own wrongs."

"That doesn't surprise me." Mrs Weasley hissed, but she had eyes only for her tortured son.

"You deserve to die, filth." Lumiya said.

Mundungus went for his wand. Too late.

"_Gillotinus_!"

Mundungus' head came flying off, and the wall was sprayed with a geyser of blood. The Order turned to its enemies. However, Lumiya's whip kept going. Right through Moody's legs.

"AHHH!"

Moody fell to the floor, and his two legs, artificial and real, rolled away.

"Whoops." Lumiya said.

Then, the room exploded into combat.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mr Diggory shot straight for the Dark Lord, who was firing Unforgivables by the second.

"Face me murderer!" Mr Diggory yelled.

Voldemort turned.

"And who are you when you're out?" Voldemort demanded.

"I'm the father of the one you killed on the night you got your filthy body back." Mr Diggory spat.

Voldemort thought it over for a second.

"Oh, the Diggory boy. I remember now. Ah well, may as well take out the entire family."

"You don't need to. My wife wasted away in despair because of what you did!" Voldemort laughed.

"Good. Saves me doing it later."

"_Avada Kedavra_! _Removius Oxium_!" Mr Diggory yelled.

Voldemort moved too quickly for the eye to see, and reappeared right behind Mr Diggory.

"One more death shall happen tonight. I expected better from a grief-stricken father."

Mr Diggory turned to look into those murderous red eyes.

"_Avada Kedavra_!"

Mr Diggory was dead before he hit the floor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Voldemort laughed, until a spell hit him from behind. He turned to see Potter, more furious than anyone had ever seen him.

"You're going to pay for what you did to him!" he promised.

Voldemort cackled in laughter.

"Potter, you have no chance against me. Just give up now."

"Oh yeah? _Cleavium_!"

Voldemort then fell over, screaming. His foot had been taken off by the spell. Harry sneered and went to join in the fight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rosmerta kicked Millicent Bulstrode in the chin.

"That was for scamming me out of two galleons, you tight fisted tramp!" she screeched.

Rosmerta hated being conned, and this little slut had conned her out of two galleons by protesting that she was ill.

"You never knew who was in your bathroom and who put the Imperius curse on you, did you? It was me!"

Rosmerta flared up in rage.

"You! You cursed me!"

"That's right, fool! And I enjoyed it!"

Rosmerta then unleashed a blistering offensive, which Millicent was barely able to hold off. Rosmerta could see Hermione egging her on. Then, Millicent twirled.

"_Crucio_!" Millicent screeched.

Rosmerta collapsed to the ground in pain. Millicent stood over her, gloating.

"No more pretty landlady." Millicent sneered.

Rosmerta smiled.

"And no more Millicent Bulstrode."

Millicent looked at her in confusion.

"_Accio saw_!"

The saw that Umbridge had used to cut off Ron's fingers shot through the air. Millicent turned to try and stop it, but too late, and the teeth of the blade sunk into her head and stopped midway through.

"Not a pleasant way to die, but then, you deserved it." Rosmerta sneered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pettigrew transformed behind Aberforth, who turned and blasted him with a hex.

"Peter. You betrayed far too many people for me to just let you away with it." Aberforth promised.

"You won't stop me. I'm much more powerful than you can possibly imagine!" he squeaked.

Aberforth dispensed with the pleasantries and fired a hex. Pettigrew transformed, shot under him, and turned back, hitting the old man with Crucio.

"I'm the Dark Lord's loyal servant!"

"You know nothing of loyalty Peter, otherwise you wouldn't have betrayed your friends." Aberforth mumbled.

Pettigrew laughed, until Aberforth swept his feet out from under him. Aberforth then leapt up.

"Goodbye Peter. _Removius Oxium_!"

Pettigrew however, had already moved. He came up behind Aberforth and levelled his wand.

"_Avada Kedavra_!"

The old man fell to the floor, and Pettigrew had been responsible for the death of another Order member.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ron watched from the wall as Hermione fired spell after spell at Malfoy. He had never seen her so angry. She was rage personified. And god, she was beautiful. He was thankful that she still loved him. Maybe he should have known better. If she had rejected him, she didn't love him. But she hadn't, and he was alive. Thanks to her, Harry and his family. He smirked, even though it hurt. He was lying in a pool of his own blood, and he was losing the feeling in his limbs. Moody was cursing away even though he had lost his legs. Then, Ron saw Lumiya sneak up behind Hermione and raise her whip. Stretching, he picked up Aberforth's wand, which had rolled here after Pettigrew murdered him. The fight was blazing around him, but he took no notice, as he had only one thing on his mind: save Hermione. The Order was putting up one hell of a fight, leaving Death Eaters bleeding all over the place, others stunned, and in Bulstrode's case, dead. But Ron saw Lumiya begin to raise her whip.

"_Stupefy_!" he whispered.

The spell crashed into Lumiya, throwing her to the floor, as she swore a very nasty sounding word. Hermione finished with Malfoy and turned to Ron. She shook her head at him, but smiled. She was more beautiful than ever as he fainted again. His last sight was her going after Lumiya.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kingsley was duelling Borgin up the stairs, to the observation floor, open to the night air. Rita was behind him, duelling Travers.

"You won't stop me Shacklebolt!" Borgin taunted.

The hatred between the pair went back years, as Kingsley had frequently tried to have Borgin arrested for supplying Dark Arts. Every time he failed, he hated the man more. Kingsley was determined to stop the Death Eater.

"You won't escape me this time." Kingsley promised.

Rita smiled up at him. He loved her. Plain and simple. She hadn't judged him on what some in the Order viewed as his failure to keep the Ministry out of Umbridge's claws. She was a good looking, mature woman, and she was a perfect partner for him. He smiled back, as she blasted Travers down the stair, making a loud crash as he landed. So, two on one they went against Borgin. The slimy old shopkeeper was hard pressed to hold off the attack. Down below, they could see Fleur duelling Fatale, Bill duelling Silvermane, Sirius duelling Ursula, the Mermaid Death Eater and Daraala going against Babayaga, the Hag Death Eater, and Shryk, the Ogre Death Eater, all alone.

"Nowhere else to run Borgin." Rita said happily.

"_Avada Kedavra_!"

Kingsley shoved Rita out of the way, and then jumped out of the way himself.

"_Expelliarmus_!"

The wand flew out of Borgin's hand.

"I surrender!" Borgin screeched.

"Typical Death Eater." Rita complained.

Kingsley looked at her.

"Where's Golgomath?" he demanded anxiously.

Then, a massive club crashed into Kingsley, shattering his skeleton and throwing it away over the trees.

"NO!" Rita yelled.

She couldn't believe it. He was dead. The man she loved was dead. Golgomath laughed, and swung at her. She stepped back in horror, and fell off the balcony.

She didn't care. Gologmath killed the man she loved. Nothing else mattered anymore.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

McGonagall ducked as Snape tried to blast her with Avada Kedavra.

"You're going to die Minerva." He said happily.

"Not yet I think. If Lumiya couldn't kill me, I highly doubt a useless, good for nothing turncoat of a coward will kill me."

"I AM NOT A COWARD!"

McGonagall strongly suspected Snape, along with Bella, Voldemort and Umbridge, was losing his grip on reality.

"_Avada_…!"

McGonagall saw no way to escape the spell.

"…_Kedav_…!"

Then, a heavy mass, probably a human, fell on top of the horrible man. Snape moaned in pain, then lay still. He was going to have a very sore head when he woke up. Rita was sobbing on top of him.

"Rita, what is it dear?" McGonagall asked.

Rita looked up balefully.

"Kingsley's dead."

McGonagall stared at her.

"Dead?"

Rita nodded mutely.

"I'm sorry dear."

Rita wept silently.

"It hurts." She moaned.

"Of course it hurts dear. It's natural."

"No…Snape's wands going right up my backside."

McGonagall blushed in embarrassment.

"Well of course that would hurt. Let's get you out of here dear."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bagman ducked as Rookwood fired another spell at him.

"Rookwood, you lied to me and my father. For that alone you deserve a good kicking."

Rookwood cackled.

"You miserable little fool, you have no chance of stopping me."

Bagman fired another curse at the Death Eater. Rookwood was quick, he had to be given that.

"I take it that it was you who gave Potter all that information about me."

"Sorry if I didn't do you justice."

Rookwood fired another hex at him. He rolled onto the ground, and came up. He then had to jump out of the way as Krayt tried to fry Ginny. This earned the brute a hex from Harry.

"You can't run forever." Rookwood purred.

"I don't need to."

Bagman then pointed his wand.

"_Removius Oxium_!"

The spell hit Rookwood before he could get his wand up. Bagman then took the wand from the Death Eater, who was beginning to turn blue.

"Cheery bye."

Rookwood keeled over. One less Death Eater. Who was next?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione fired another spell at Lumiya. The Dark Lady easily parried and twirled at Hermione.

"Lumiya, you are such a pain." Hermione hissed.

"Hey, I wasn't the one that tortured your boyfriend."

"Yeah, but you let your pet Maladi just sit there and observe."

"She was to sit and watch and make sure they didn't overstep their bounds. However, she didn't do it very well because she was too horrified."

Hermione looked across to Maladi, who was duelling Lupin and Tonks yet again. She certainly looked sick. However, that was a mistake. Diffindo sliced her side. Lumiya cackled.

"So, Harry's right hand woman isn't as good as they think."

"Oh yeah?"

Hermione then fired a bolt of lightning at Lumiya from the ceiling.

"Goodbye Lumiya."

Lumiya laughed, and put up her hand. The bolt collided with it, but rather than blowing it off, the bolt coalesced around the Dark Lady's hand. She then fired it back at Hermione. Hermione put up a shield to protect herself as the bolt collided.

"You see, I can deflect any of your attacks." Lumiya purred.

Hermione looked out at the room. That was the problem. The Order was scattered, and the enemy was rapidly gaining ground. Ron was no use to anyone, Moody couldn't go far, some Order members were outside, and they had sustained losses.

"Harry!"

"We need a distraction."

Lumiya smiled.

"Yes, flee girl. It will be all the more delicious when I kill you."

"Lumiya, you stupid woman, kill them!" Voldemort yelled from the floor, where Bella was giving him a new foot.

Lumiya then whipped at the scattering Order members.

"Oh, for goodness sake." Ginny said

She pointed her wand towards the wall.

"_Reducto_!"

The wall shattered, giving them an opening.

"Sirius, get Mad-Eye!" Harry ordered as he deflected shots from Crabbe and Goyle.

"No! Go Potter! Leave me! I'll hold them off!"

Harry looked at the man in incredulity.

"Are you mad!? You don't even have legs!"

"Which is why I can hold them off! Take Ron, and go, or all the deaths will be for nothing!"

Ginny, who was outside, rushed back in.

"The others are coming, and they're bringing bad guys!"

Mad-Eye looked at Harry imploringly. Mutely, Harry nodded.

"Good luck Mad-Eye."

The remaining defenders pulled back, and the Order rushed outside, Hermione supporting a very weak Ron. The others formed up with them and started firing spells at the enemy. Death Eaters, Lords, Ladies, Inferi, Giants, Trolls, Hags, Ogres, Veela and who knows what else were all coming after them, egged on by Voldemort and Lumiya.

"If we're going to let Mad-Eye have his final farewell, we need to get those forces back towards the house." Sirius stated, betraying none of his emotions, though he looked very upset.

"I can deal with that. Harry, take Ron."

Harry took his best friend, while the Weasley's looked at their second youngest in horror and sympathy. Daraala looked to Hermione. She looked livid.

"Hold onto something."

Hermione then conjured a massive tornado.

Voldemort bent down beside Mad-Eye.

"You will be our next 'guest'." He said quietly.

"Bet you I won't." Mad-Eye said happily.

"Voldemort…"

"What is it Lumiya?"

"That."

She was pointing to the massive tornado, currently holding all the forces that they had sent to pursue the Order.

"Told you I wouldn't." Mad-Eye said cheerily.

Lumiya twirled to face the old Auror.

"Fool!"

Before she could do anything, the tornado came to a stop, depositing the pursuing forces on top of the assembled heads.

"Bye bye cruel world. Cant say I'll miss you!" Mad-Eye shouted.

"What's he doing?" Voldemort demanded.

"NO!" Bella yelled.

"Mad-Eye!" Snape hollered

"_Sacrifici_!"

Mad-Eye's wand exploded, with the force of a small atomic bomb. The entire west wing of the house was flattened. Smoke and flame billowed into the night air.

A minute later it was all over.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry looked as Mad-Eye was consumed in flames. Mad-Eye, Aberforth, Mr Diggory, Mundungus and Kingsley were all dead. And Ron…

Hermione was attending to him. He was in a right state. Madam Pomfrey was working on him, weeping as she did so. Ginny and the other Weasleys all hovered around nervously, anxious to see what was going to happen to one of their own. The war had just taken a brutal new turning. Harry turned to see what he could do to help.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Voldemort stuck his head out of the rubble, spluttering as he did so. The old Auror had made a fine mess of his base. Damn him. Well, there wasn't anything left of Moody except memories. Five Order members killed, and one tortured. Not a bad day. Lumiya popped up beside him, swearing.

"Well?"

Lumiya shook her head.

"You could have cleared this yourself. _Evanesco_."

The rubble disappeared, and Voldemort saw the damage. Thirty six out of the forty Inferi he had sent were gone. Six of the twelve Dementors. Four of the ten vampires. All nine Trolls. All three Ogres. All twelve Veela. Two out of three Hags. Five out of twenty merpeople. Six out of eight centaurs. Two out of three Giants. A massive hole in the force he had stationed here.

"Oh dear." Lumiya said.

"What's wrong now?" Voldemort demanded furiously.

As other Death Eaters picked themselves up, Voldemort saw what she was pointing at. Mulciber, Travers, Crabbe Snr and Goyle Snr were all dead. Voldemort looked up to the moon.

"CURSE YOU HARRY POTTER!"

Lumiya shook her head, checked her Lords and Ladies were all right, and disappeared.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry smirked as he heard Voldemort's shout. Serves him right. There was a crack, and they all span to see Lumiya. She disarmed them before they could even think of doing anything to her.

"Let me see him." She said, kneeling down beside Ron.

Hermione looked at her in hate.

"Are you mad? It was your lot that did this!"

"I am here to help, because of two reasons: no one deserves this, and it will infuriate Voldemort. Now, move aside."

Madam Pomfrey nodded at Hermione. She looked murderous, but did as instructed.

"I can remove the branding, and prevent scarring, and if all goes well, heal the burns. His hair will grow back on its own accord. You can fix his broken bones and a quick swig of Skele-Gro will fix his teeth. You will have to fix the scalding. The bruises will heal by themselves. The nails should grow back in after his fingers are repaired. If I don't heal the burns, you will need to fix them. And you, Hermione, will have to fix his mental state."

Madam Pomfrey and Hermione nodded. Lumiya set to work, a faint purple light coming from her hands as she moved them over the damage. The pitch black Dark Mark started to fade, and five minutes later, it was gone. She healed some of the burns, but left the more serious ones. And she healed up most of the cuts.

"That's the best I can do." Lumiya said.

"What about the fingers that evil old cow sliced off?" Bill asked.

"Madam Pomfrey can create replacements Bill." McGonagall said soothingly.

Lumiya stood up and set a pitying glance down at Ron.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"I told you. No one deserves what happened to him tonight. And it will annoy Voldemort."

Harry grabbed her arm.

"There's something else isn't there?"

Lumiya surveyed him, the nodded.

"Yes, very well, I admit it. He had earned my respect. To capture one's heart so thoroughly," she indicated Hermione, who was attending to the scalding, "that impresses me. And to be so loyal, in the face of such horrors and pain amazes me. He had earned my respect. That's why."

She started to take her leave. Many of the Order were smiling at her, cautiously however. Harry decided.

"Lumiya, thank you."

Lumiya smiled bitterly.

"This doesn't change anything. We're still enemies."

"I know. But it's nice to know that not all our enemies are ruthless, evil, cold blooded murderers."

Lumiya cackled.

"I didn't say I wasn't. Take care of yourself Harry. Until we meet again."

She started to leave, but stopped midstream.

"And Charlie, it's because of Lady Maladi that you are still among the living. She healed you after your duel in the mountains. Without her help, you would have died."

With that, she disappeared.

"I've stabilised him. We can go." Madam Pomfrey said.

Harry nodded, keeping the tears out of his eyes. They had lost a lot this evening. Rita, Madam Pomfrey, they had both lost men they loved. Hermione had nearly lost Ron. Harry had nearly lost Ron. Then he decided.

"Voldemort, for all the death and damage you caused, you're going down."

Sirius looked at him, and cheered. The others soon echoed. Even Ron managed a small sound.

"Find that Horcrux, and this can end at last." Harry said.

The Order cheered again. Voldemort had signed his death warrant.


	57. Chapter 57

Chapter Fifty Seven

The Last Horcrux

"The physical damage is nearly healed, apart from the nails, a bit of the scalding and a few of the burns. But the mental damage…" Madam Pomfrey said.

They were in the hospital wing. Hermione has barely moved from Ron's bedside since they had gotten back. The other Weasleys, and Harry, had flitted in and out to watch over him too. Harry had heard Ron screaming the night before, when he was awake from his own nightmares. He had Hermione hurriedly calm him down.

"How long will it be until he gets rid of the nightmares?" Harry asked.

"Hard to say. He could very well have them for the rest of his life."

Harry looked sadly at his friend, who was being watched over by Hermione. Hermione smiled weakly at Harry.

"Not much fun like this is he?" she asked.

Harry walked over to her and gave her a hug.

"He'll get through this. And you need to get some sleep."

Hermione shot him a look.

"That's rich coming from someone who spends half the night on the Astronomy Tower."

Harry shot a look at Ginny who entered at that moment.

"Ginny talks too much."

Ginny made a rude hand gesture.

"I'll tell mum you did that." Ron said from the bed.

"Hey, glad to see you've stopped skiving." Hermione said with a grin.

Ron kissed her, then winced.

"These bruises are sore." He complained.

"How are you?" Ginny asked.

"I've been better. It feels weird not having your nails."

Harry smirked.

"Ginny and Hermione will paint them pretty colours when they grow back."

Ron made a rude hand gesture.

"Ron, I want to say I'm proud of you. Not many could have stood up against all that and not cracked."

Ron smiled.

"I knew I couldn't let them win, even if it cost me my…well, I did what I thought I had to."

"We're all really proud of you." Hermione said.

Ron smiled at her.

"I know. And are you lot all fine?"

"We weren't tortured." Ginny pointed out.

"Yeah, but we lost five people. All to save…"

"Hey, less of that. You had information we could have used. And…" Hermione said, but Ron put a hand to her mouth.

"I know, but they lost their lives to save me. I didn't think I was worth that."

"Hey, you are. Without you, god knows what sort of a state I would be in. And anyway, what other sap would let me date their sister?" Harry said.

Ron told Harry to do something just as Mrs Weasley came in.

"He's got his attitude back. He'll be fine." Ginny said happily.

"Not if he says that again he won't." Mrs Weasley said, shooting a disapproving glare at Ron.

"Oh that's nice. I've just endured the, well, you know, from the most lethal of Voldemort's Death Eaters, and you're threatening to attack me whilst I'm indisposed." Ron said ruefully.

They all laughed. Ron joined in too. Yes, he would survive this. Harry just dreaded to think what would happen to the Death Eaters when his friend was alright again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Order meeting was the next day.

"We'll have the funeral next week." McGonagall announced.

"Five Order members just to save me…" Ron moaned.

Hermione rubbed his back.

"Rita, what's he up to?" Harry asked.

The poor woman. She had lost her lover, and was barely making it through, but she was still insistent on working and doing her part even though she should be mourning.

"I have good news, and bad news."

Harry grimaced.

"Good news first then."

Rita smiled indulgently.

"When Mad-Eye sacrificed himself, he wiped out most of the guard Voldemort had at the Riddle House. What's more, is that he got four Death Eaters into the bargain."

There was a great uplift of the mood.

"Anyone we care about?"

"Nah, just the grunts. Crabbe and Goyle Senior, Mulciber and Travers."

Harry shrugged.

"The bad news?" Bagman asked.

"Lumiya's left. Disappeared. According to the Death Eaters, she's away to fight a war in whatever place she calls home."

Harry looked at her in confusion.

"And how is that bad news?" he asked.

"Because, Lumiya is no longer breathing down Voldemort's neck. He can do whatever he wants now without fear of reprisal. He's up to something. Something big. He's summoning a lot of his forces back to the Riddle House."

Harry looked worried.

"Well, we'll find out what he's up to soon enough. Any word on the Horcrux?"

The Order shook their head.

"But I'm getting close Harry Potter." Dobby said.

Harry smiled at the elf.

"Anything else?"

Trelawney raised a hand.

"Our visions of fire, ash and destruction are getting more and more frequent." She said.

Harry looked at her.

"I've been having the same dreams."

Then, struck by a horrible thought, he turned to the rest.

"Anyone else having these dreams?"

As dreaded, the entire Order raised their hands.

"What does it mean?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know Hermione." Trelawney said.

"But we better figure it out fast." Lupin advised.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next decree was posted later that day.

_By Order of the Ministry of Magic_

_**Emergency Decree Number Twenty Eight**_

_By order of the Ministry for Magic, henceforth sees the creation of the Grand Army of the Ministry of Magic to counter the increasing threats of various terrorist groups._

_Signed: Dolores Jane Umbridge, Minister for Magic_

Needless to say, no one was very happy about that.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Somebody was poking him.

"Ginny, stop it." Harry grunted.

"I'm not doing anything." She said sleepily.

Harry opened his eyes to be met by a pair of large green eyes.

"Dobby!"

Harry fell out of the bed in fright. Ginny looked across at the little elf.

"Dobby, we're friends right?"

"Yes miss."

"Good. So you better have a very, very good reason for waking us up at the crack of dawn!"

Harry looked at the clock.

"Dobby, it's half past flaming four!"

"Yes sir."

"In case you haven't gathered Dobby, neither of us are morning people." Ginny snapped.

She hated being woken up before she was ready to wake up. Harry wasn't that fond of it either.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I know Harry Potter sir!"

"Yes, we've now ascertained that you know we aren't morning people. What do you want?" Ginny asked in a dangerous voice.

"I know miss!"

"Know what Dobby?"

"What else? I know what the last Horcrux is sir."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ron awoke with a shriek.

"It's okay, I'm here." Hermione said, hugging him.

"Sorry. I love you."

Hermione rubbed his back.

"I know sweetie."

Ron kissed her.

"I don't think I'll get through this without you."

"You will, and then we're going to go after who did this to you together."

Ron smiled in the darkness, and let Hermione pull him into another hug.

Then, Dobby entered, a harassed Harry and Ginny in tow.

"What are you pair doing up so early?" Ginny asked.

"Nightmare." Ron answered softly.

Ginny patted his arm sympathetically.

"What are you pair doing up?" Hermione asked.

"Dobby says he knows what the last Horcrux is." Harry said.

"Good. I want to do something that will harm him for what he did to my boy." Mrs Weasley said as she entered.

Harry looked at the little house elf.

"Well, spill."

Dobby smiled.

"Rowena Ravenclaw had a tiara. Powerfully magical."

Hermione looked thoughtful.

"It disappeared. It was in a museum and it was stolen."

"Dobby backtracked it miss. It was stolen not long after Voldemort murdered Hepzibah Smith."

"And the museum belonged to the Smith family!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Exactly miss. There was a tide of anger at the loss of such an heirloom, which is why the Smith family is still shunned today."

"Explaining why Zachrias Smith is such a wart." Ginny said.

Harry nodded.

"Voldemort would know about the museum because he frequently visited Hepzibah Smith and she would have told him."

"So, he went in and nicked the tiara?" Ron asked.

"Seems like it sir."

Harry smiled at Dobby.

"Well done Dobby."

"There is more sir."

"That's have it then." Mrs Weasley said.

"He got the Horcrux and did what he needed to with it. He then locked it away in Godric's Hollow."

Harry looked sharply at the elf.

"Of course. He would need one nearby for when he murdered my parents."

"You would think so, but he was paranoid it would come to harm. So, he had it moved. But he didn't do it himself."

Hermione laughed.

"And I've got a shrewd idea of who moved it."

Dobby nodded.

"Lady Lumiya moved it."

Ginny grinned.

"So, she moved it. Where to?"

Dobby's face fell.

"I don't know miss."

Harry patted the elf's shoulder.

"You've done brilliantly Dobby. We're a lot further on than we were. Have you got a picture?"

Dobby produced a picture, showing a sixteenth century goblin made tiara.

"Very nice." Hermione said.

"It looks familiar." Mrs Weasley said in puzzlement.

"That's because it is. Mum, its Aunt Muriel's tiara." Ron said in astonishment.

Silence met these words.

"Muriel's?" Harry asked.

"She's a Death Eater?" Mrs Weasley shrieked.

"No mum." Ginny said.

"But…"

"It is Muriel's tiara mum." Ron said.

"He's right."

Hermione laughed, and flashed a grin at Harry.

"It's obvious." She said.

Harry looked at her blankly.

"Glad you think it is."

"Right, Voldemort gave the tiara to Lumiya. But, she advised him not to go to Godric's Hollow. He didn't listen, and lost his powers. So, she now had a Horcrux for a person who wasn't likely to be a nuisance any time soon, and she was angry at him. So, she sold it."

Ron looked at her.

"How do you figure that?"

"Remember the old saying mate: hell hath no fury such as a woman scorned." Harry said with a grin.

"So, she sold it to a place like Borgin and Burkes…"

"Which Muriel went in as she was in Knockturn Alley looking for flesh eating slug repellent. They were eating all her lettuces. She went in…" Mrs Weasley said.

"And didn't she win the Ministry's Annual Prize Draw?" Ginny asked.

"So, she spotted something that belonged to Rowena Ravenclaw…"

"And bought it, because she only had a little bit left a few weeks later." Mrs Weasley finished.

"So, now we know where it is." Hermione said.

"Yeah, it's been right under our noses for the best part of eighteen years." Ron said.

"But why didn't it do anything at the wedding?" Harry asked.

"Concealment charms. He couldn't have it attacking whoever put it on. It'll probably only activate if it's attacked." Hermione said.

"So, we have a job to do. Ron, as you aren't fully healed yet, you'll have to stay here." Hermione said as the others began to leave.

"Hey!"

Harry smiled at Ron.

"Sorry, but you're still recovering. And a day in bed will do you good."

Ron stuck his tongue out.

"I'll want to hear all about it when you get back." He said sulkily.

Mrs Weasley laughed, kissed him on the cheek, and left the room. Ginny waved, Dobby went back to the kitchens, Harry clapped his hand on Ron's foot and Hermione kissed him, before she too disappeared, leaving Ron all alone. He fell asleep soon after. When another nightmare woke him, he wished Hermione hadn't gone with the others.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Muriel opened the door with surprise.

"What are you lot doing here?" she asked.

"Hello Muriel. Let us in, quick sticks." Mrs Weasley said, barging her way in.

The house was, as Fred and George had told them so long ago, full of jewellery. Watches, rings, diamonds, bracelets, brooches, necklaces, headpieces adorned the house, and many had been hung up on the walls. Necklaces hung around the door knobs and rings looped the light switches.

"What can I do for you?" Muriel asked, shoving a cup of tea across to them all.

"We're interested in your tiara." Harry said.

Muriel shot him a funny look.

"I didn't think you'd go for a cross dresser Ginny dear."

Hermione snorted. Harry shot her a dirty look.

"It's to do with Voldemort." Harry said, snarling at her.

"Oh! Right!"

She bustled away, and Harry shot a venomous look at Hermione, who was still chortling. Muriel came back in, a heavy box in her hands. She set it down on the table.

"Thank you." Harry said snidely.

The tiara was just as lovely as the day it was when Fleur had worn it for her wedding.

"Isn't it nice? I hope you're not going to damage it."

Mrs Weasley shot her a look.

"We'll damage it if we need to."

They tinkered with it for half an hour before finally giving up the ghost.

"Maybe it isn't a Horcrux." Hermione suggested.

"No, I can feel its power. It's definitely a Horcrux." Harry assured her.

"Unless…"

Ginny was already putting it on her head before anyone realised what she was doing.

"Ginny!" Harry barked.

Ginny ignored him and put the tiara on her head. Then, the tiara hissed. It suddenly turned into a blood red snake, a king cobra.

"Ginny, don't move." Harry whispered.

Hermione, Muriel and Mrs Weasley drew their wands. Ginny froze as the snake swayed on her head. Harry went towards it.

"_Hyna as eeth_." Harry said in parseltongue.

Far from backing down, the snake rose into the air and bared its fangs. Hermione looked at Harry in fear and Ginny's eyes were pleading for help. Harry took out his own wand and aimed it at the snake. Then, it struck. It dug its razor sharp fangs into Ginny's neck.

"NO!" Harry yelled and he rushed towards her.

Hermione's eyes flashed in fury.

"_Destructo_!"

The spell hit the snake, and a black wisp of smoke shot out and disappeared. The snake clattered to the floor as a tiara again. Harry thumped down beside Ginny's convulsing body.

"Ginny!" Harry shouted.

Ginny didn't here him as she twitched about the floor, and then started to scream in pain.

"That wasn't a natural snake. The poison could be anything." Mrs Weasley said fearfully.

Harry ignored her and took Ginny back to Hogwarts.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I don't know what I can do. If it's an inorganic poison…" Madam Pomfrey said fearfully.

No. Ginny couldn't die now. He needed her more than anything else. Ron looked sadly across from his own bed. They had destroyed the Horcrux, but at what cost?

Harry looked at his pale lover, twitching in pain and occasionally screaming on the bed. His eyes drifted to Hermione, and then he remembered something.

"Hermione, what was the thing Slughorn told us about, Gloppy's Third Law?"

Hermione looked confused, and then her eyes lit up.

"You mean Golpalott? That could work…"

"So, we neutralise the snake venom?" Bill asked.

"Yes. That might just work."

"A snake bite is acidic, and this one especially so. If we can find a strong enough alkali…" Mr Weasley said.

"An acromontula!" Charlie exclaimed.

"You're sure?" Harry demanded.

"Positive."

With that, Harry turned into a lion and bounded away to the grounds.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"No you cant eat a centaur!" Mosag yelled at one of her children.

He stormed away in a huff, just as Harry turned back to normal.

"Mosag!"

The great spider jumped.

"Goodness me boy, you gave me a start! What is it?"

"I need some of your venom. To save Ginny."

Mosag directed her eight eyes onto Harry.

"Very well. Quickly now."

She squeezed some of the blue, gloopy fluid into a vial, nodded and went on her way. Harry rushed back to the hospital wing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Madam Pomfrey quickly got the fluid into a bottle, and injected it into Ginny's system.

"Now all we can do is wait."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There was no improvement two days later. Ron, who hadn't been sleeping anyway, was watching his sister at all hours. Harry was found several times by Hermione and Daraala, with tears in his eyes. He had to have his fears assuaged before he would let himself be seen to.

It was on a cold grey Wednesday when Harry was looking down at Ginny's prone figure, that something finally happened. Ron was asleep, at last, and Hermione was joining him. Harry just sat watching Ginny, until she moved.

"Hi." Harry said, a grin blossoming on his face.

"My neck hurts." She moaned.

Harry ignored her, and pulled her into a kiss. She was alive!


	58. Chapter 58

Chapter Fifty Eight

Deposition

Ron and Ginny were let out of the hospital wing at last. While the fiery nightmares happened every night, Ron's torture memories had calmed down now, and Hermione was finally getting a good nights sleep. Umbridge was flaunting her tyrannical powers, but at long last Harry was ready. And this time, there would be no mercy for Umbridge.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Not a moment too soon.

_By Order of the Ministry for Magic_

_**Emergency Decree Number Twenty Nine**_

_The Ministry is now at peace with Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters._

_Signed: Dolores Jane Umbridge, Minister for Magic_

The last one came the next day.

_By Order of the Ministry for Magic_

_**Emergency Decree Number Thirty**_

_All ministry forces are to join together to destroy our true enemies, the Order of the Phoenix_

_Signed: Dolores Jane Umbridge, Minister for Magic_

"Ginny, get everyone to McGonagall's office now." Harry ordered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Even now, Umbridge's forces are on their way here." Rita said.

Everybody looked grim.

"But, thanks to Ron we have a plan. Ron?" Harry said.

Ron stepped forward.

"Umbridge expects us to make a stand here. My plan is simple. I'll keep a small force here, while the rest of you go to the Ministry and take it away from Umbridge. As soon as her army arrives, we'll join you."

Everybody nodded encouragingly.

"Simple but workable." Daraala said.

"And there's other news. The Death Eaters aren't that fond of Umbridge. She's getting on everybody's nerves. Even Voldemort's. So, if it's up to us to take her down, we had better get a shift on." Rita explained.

Harry nodded.

"Tell us what we want to hear once again Harry." McGonagall pleaded.

"We're going after Umbridge."

Many whoops and cheers greeted this news.

"The bulk of the Order will go to London. Two more people will stay with Ron. Right, who wants to go to London?"

Everybody put their hands in the air and Harry grinned.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Does she suspect?" Voldemort asked.

"No my lord." Bella answered.

"Excellent. Snape keep her from knowing. Pettigrew, inform the others."

Voldemort grinned evilly.

"And let's hope that the Order takes your bait Draco."

The four Death Eaters bowed and departed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Yes Captain what is it?" Lumiya asked.

The uniformed man gave her a note.

"Admiral!" she shouted.

Her Admiral walked up to her.

"How long can you hold?" she asked.

"A fairly long time, provided Ta'a Chume doesn't make any moves." He answered.

Lumiya grinned.

"Summon my Lords and Ladies. We have an errand to run."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ron, Rita and Dobby looked as a large army belonging to Umbridge marched into the Hogwarts grounds. Williamson looked up to the battlements where Ron had a small army group and the other two Order members.

"Weasley, surrender now!" Williamson yelled.

"Sod off." Ron shouted back.

"Don't make us come in and get you."

Ron grinned.

"How can you get us if we aren't here?"

They all Disapparated.

"What? You can't apparate inside Hogwarts!" Madam Edgecombe yelled.

"They've taken down the jinx on those battlements!" Bob shouted.

Williamson thought about it.

"And where is the army?"

Then it all came abundantly clear.

"It's a ruse! They're attacking the Ministry!"

Edgecombe looked at him in dread. By the time they got to Hogsmeade, or to the battlements…

"Move!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry's army stormed into the Ministry of Magic. Voldemort's army was waiting for them.

"Potter, your path ends here."

Harry ignored him.

"Go for Umbridge's supporters!"

As they went for Umbridge's supporters, her lot went for Voldemort's lot as well.

"Betrayal!" Voldemort said gleefully.

Harry and Voldemort's forces joined together to defeat Umbridge.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ginny struggled to Umbridge, who was firing spells with great gusto.

"Umbridge, I swear you're going down." Ginny snarled.

"Miss Weasley, you don't have any chance against me."

Ginny laughed.

"Watch me."

Umbridge laughed.

"Girl, I am the new Queen of Darkness."

Ginny cackled.

"For all of half an hour until I kill you. You've turned on your master to increase your own power. You're nothing but a usurper."

Umbridge smiled pleasantly.

"It's always good to have the measure of your enemy. Soon I will rule all that stand in my way."

"Not if I have anything to say about it."

Ginny faced the tyrant, and knew that Umbridge wasn't going to get away from this one.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Everyone had turned on Umbridge's supporters, and even Voldemort was against her now. Served him right. Harry grinned, as the last group arrived with Ron and the others. Bye bye Umbridge.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Spells crisscrossed in the Atrium, as a three way battle was fought between the factions. Death Eaters, Umbridge supporters and Order members all fighting for each cause. McGonagall and Trelawney were working together for once, creating a swath so more people could get to Umbridge herself. Voldemort and Bella were going head to head with Dawlish and Savage.

"Voldemort! Go left!" Harry yelled.

Voldemort shrugged and started blasting the left flank. Harry's army then shot up the right, catching a portion of Umbridge supporters in the cross fire. Mrs Weasley and Narcissa Malfoy fought against three of Umbridge's Aurors. Ron and Draco Malfoy were fighting together, blasting apart the statue of Umbridge in the centre and carving up her grunts. Everyone was after Umbridge, and Harry intended to use that to his advantage

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ginny ducked as the old witch fired yet another curse at her.

"Just die Weasley!"

Ginny laughed as Umbridge struggled to keep up with her erratic movements.

"Even your master has turned on you Umbridge. What chance do you have?"

Umbridge roared in frustration.

"My power is infinite! I will rule over all! I will have perfection! I will control all things! I AM DOLORES UMBRIDGE!"

Ginny cackled.

"Not for much longer you won't be. You will die and be happy about it."

Umbridge smiled gloatingly.

"You won't kill me. You don't have the guts."

"Oh yeah? Let's just see about that shall we?"

Ginny then transformed, landed behind Umbridge and fired a spell at her. Umbridge blocked with ease. Then, Ginny started to really duel, as the Order members had been teaching her. She fired a spell, which hit its mark.

"That was for taking over."

Another spell.

"That was for being an evil old tyrant."

Another hit.

"That was for becoming a Death Eater."

Another blast.

"That was for nearly making Gryffindor lose the Quidditch Cup."

Another hit.

"That was for deposing Dumbledore."

Again.

"That was for attacking McGonagall."

Again.

"That was for attacking Hagrid."

Another blast.

"That was for getting Scrimgeour killed."

Another shot.

"That was for calling my mother a pig."

It continued for quite some time, Ginny listing all her crimes to date. Then, she increased the power behind the spells.

"That was for Winky."

Umbridge was a mess by now.

"And that is for slicing my boyfriends hand open!"

Umbridge reared up, and conjured a wicked looking knife from thin air.

"You are going to die Weasley, and I am going to enjoy it."

Ginny looked at the knife and horror and started to believe her enemy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Williamson arrived in the Atrium to see the Death Eaters and the Order firing on Umbridge's supporters. The Ministry's army that she had ordered created were fighting both sides, but looked as though they wanted to join the two attackers.

"Forward!" he ordered.

Hermione saw him, and nodded at Pansy Parkinson and the two women headed towards him. As they attacked as one, Williamson wondered if the world had any reason left in it at all.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lumiya emerged from the shimmering portal to view a war zone. Ministry forces, Death Eater forces and Order forces were all engaged with each other. Lumiya smiled. Time to add her own brand of chaos into the bargain.

"Get them all." She purred.

She, Maladi, Krayt, Talon, Nihl and Ruyn then leapt into the fray.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_Avada Kedavra_!" Umbridge screeched.

Ginny rolled to the floor, then rolled back up, blasting Umbridge with a hex.

"I will win this little Weasley. And by killing you, I will kill the Order of the Phoenix too."

Ginny looked at the dictator sceptically.

"Really? Umbridge, no matter what, you're going to die here. Anti-disapparation charms are in place. The Order, the Death Eaters and Lumiya's lot are all here. We want revenge for you making our life so damned difficult, being a tyrant when you were our teacher and for killing Winky. Some of the Death Eaters want to kill you for when you were our teacher, and the rest want to kill you because you have too much influence. Voldemort wants to kill you because you annoy him. And Lumiya wants to kill you because you murdered Lord Maleval."

Umbridge looked fearful. She then shrugged.

"I am going to kill you! I am the ultimate power in the universe!"

Ginny snorted.

"You have lost it."

Umbridge then fired a hail of spells at Ginny, which she couldn't avoid. She was blown into the wall. Umbridge cackled as darkness closed in.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lumiya, Voldemort and Harry fought back to back against Umbridge's reinforcements.

"This guy is really beginning to annoy me." Harry snarled.

"Watch and learn Potter." Voldemort said smoothly, as he fired an Unforgivable at Williamson.

Williamson leapt out of the way.

"Men! Totally useless." Lumiya sneered, then brandished her whip.

"_Avada Kedavra_!"

Williamson dropped to the floor, dead at last. Lumiya turned to the other two.

"I hate show offs." Voldemort said.

"For once, I agree with you. Come on smarty. Use that blasted whip of yours to murder your way to Umbridge. And that doesn't mean my lot." Harry snarled.

"Or mine for that matter."

Lumiya smiled.

"Would I do a thing like that?" she asked innocently.

Voldemort and Harry looked at each other, then looked back at Lumiya.

"Yes." They said together.

Lumiya looked most affronted, but led the way.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ron, Bella and Maladi cut a swath through the Ministry forces to Madam Edgecombe, who was directing the SpecForces of Umbridge's army. She saw them coming and ran for the lift, but Maladi leapt to the other side of the room and blocked her passage.

"Get away." Edgecombe snarled.

"_Expelliarmus_!" Ron yelled.

Edgecombe twirled to block Ron's shot, and then she let loose into him and Bella. Leaving Maladi to attack from behind. Edgecombe got out of Maladi's way, and the three duelled the woman to the corner of the room.

"See you in hell." Ron snarled.

Edgecombe tried to escape, but the three were ready.

"_Avada Kedavra_!"

The three spells hit her at the same time, and the woman died at long last.

"That was for your daughter betraying the DA." Ron snarled.

"Yes, well, no time for that. I think your sisters in trouble." Maladi said.

"Oh good." Bella said happily.

Maladi and Ron both shot her looks.

"Oh very well, I'll come, I'll come."

Ron started a push towards his sister.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione, Snape and Krayt were struggling to get to Savage, but there was a throng of Ministry troops in the way. The problem was that this lot were loyal to Umbridge.

"This will take too long!" Snape yelled.

"For once Snape and I are in agreement!" Hermione shouted.

"I can take care of that." Krayt said.

His spines bristled out.

"Take cover." He said.

"Duck!" Hermione yelled.

The Order did as instructed.

"Duck!" Snape shouted.

The Death Eaters did as instructed.

"Duck!" Krayt hollered.

Lumiya's lot did as instructed.

"Where?" Dobby asked.

Rita shook her head and forced him down. Krayt's spines then shot off and pinned the throng into the wall. There was a female yelp of pain.

"One day you will learn to aim those damned things!" Lumiya barked.

"I told you to duck!"

"I did duck, but as usual, the blasted thing caught me up the ass!" she shouted.

Hermione and Snape fought to conceal a snort, as Krayt shook his head. His spines started to grow back in.

"Come on."

Another throng emerged. Hermione rolled her eyes. A lightning bolt then crashed into them all.

Snape reached Savage.

"Would you let him kill a defenceless man Granger?" Savage asked callously.

"If it stops Umbridge ever getting any power again, yes. Finish him Snape."

Savage screamed, and Snape grinned.

"_Avada Kedavra_!"

Savage was dead before he hit the floor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ginny struggled up as Umbridge stalked towards her.

"Umbridge, I'm going to kill you." She promised.

Umbridge laughed.

"No you aren't. I've won this round. You're going to die little girl."

Ginny saw the battles lessen as they all turned to watch the mad dictator and the young woman.

"What do you plan to do when you kill us?"

"What do you think? Take control of both the light and dark arts for myself, wipe out the Death Eaters and the Order, destroy all half-breeds, and then take over the world." Umbridge said evilly.

It was in that moment that Ginny realised that, if allowed to escape here, she would do that, and there would be no chance of anyone ever stopping her. There would be a new Dark Lady, but unlike Lumiya, this one would be totally mad, ungoverned by anything, totally racist and utterly insane. Umbridge then dashed at her. Ginny barely twisted out of the way, but felt a sharp pain in her side. She then fired a curse at Umbridge, who hissed and turned.

"Gotcha." She purred.

Then, Umbridge realised her mistake. She was right in the centre of the room, and the Order, the Death Eaters, Lumiya's lot and even the Ministry's army looked murderous.

"Goodbye Umbridge. _Avada Kedavra_!" Ginny shouted.

Nor was she the only one to do so. Every witch and wizard in the Atrium all fired the spell at the same time. Lumiya's whip, Maladi's blade and Talon's scythe cleaved through Umbridge's body, and the rest of the non wand wielding creatures all fired arrows, bullets or attacks of their own. All the attacks crashed into Umbridge at the same time, cutting her rage filled scream short, and the vicious old dictator, the scourge of half breeds and one of the most evil women in history, was gone at last.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So, it was with that combined attack that Dolores Umbridge died at long last. The ruthless old dictator had been murdered by all those that she had infuriated, from part humans to the disabled, to those affected by her laws, and to the Order, the Death Eaters and the Lords and Ladies. Only one thing preyed on their minds: she hadn't suffered enough, seen her revolt against Voldemort fail, before she had died. Ah well, you couldn't have everything in life. As Umbridge had proved.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Voldemort looked as Umbridge died her much deserved death. Served the old fart right, trying to take over everything. The thing was, Voldemort had a nasty suspicion that she would have succeeded in her plot for world dominance. Voldemort smiled, and then saw that Potter's girlfriend looked awfully pale, and pained. He shrugged.

"My lot, home!"

With that, the Death Eaters and his army troops all headed for home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lumiya cackled as she looked at the dead dictator.

"That was for Maleval, scumbag. Home!"

She took her Lords and Ladies through the shimmering portal and left the battle zone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dawlish looked at Umbridge's body in disbelief. It couldn't have happened. She was gone. His figurehead, his boss, his idol, was dead, killed by those who feared her vision. Fred and George Weasley were nearby.

"Murderers!" Dawlish spat.

Fred looked around, as George fired a spell at one of the Loyalists still fighting.

"You murdered her, you deranged fools, when all she wanted to do was heal the world."

Fred rolled his eyes.

"Buddy, you need to get checked into an institution and get your issues sorted out." Fred said.

"We must have a state funeral!" Dawlish insisted.

"The chances of that old cow getting a state funeral are about the same as dad becoming Minister for Magic." George said.

"They're rather high odds." Harry said, ducking as the Loyalists banded together and fired more spells.

"Eh?"

"You'll see. But we're not having a funeral for her."

Harry swept away to join the battle.

The twins looked at each other, tied Dawlish up, and went for the finale.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry looked across the combating Loyalists to where Ginny was standing, very pale and ashen faced. She was leaning heavily on the wall.

"Ginny?" he asked.

Then, she collapsed.

"GINNY!"

He dashed to her side. She was bleeding heavily from the side, and a wicked looking knife was the culprit.

"Ginny!" he exclaimed.

She coughed softly.

"Umbridge's knife. She must have got me."

He kissed her cheek. Then, he saw a Loyalist sneak up on them. He raised his wand. Harry then turned his back to take the bolt.

"Harry!" Ginny gasped, as the spell crashed into him.

Harry grinned through the pain.

"You're beat up as it is." He whispered.

The battle was ensuing around them, and Harry was only concerned with his love one. For the next half hour he kept taking the shots for Ginny, only firing spells at people who got too close. The battle raged, and Harry was only concerned for Ginny. Spells kept crashing into him, but he refused to give up. Ginny was struggling to stay awake, and Harry was still pressing his hand into her wound, trying valiantly to stop the blood. Ten minutes later it was all over, and Hermione blasted the last Loyalist. Harry had lost count of all the shots he had taken for Ginny.

"Sixty five. Thank you, but now you're in need of as much care as I am." Ginny moaned.

Harry gasped with the pain, and kissed her cheek.

"I don't care, as long as you're all right."

Ginny grinned balefully at him, then lost her battle to stay awake.

"Don't give up now Ginny."

"Harry!" Hermione screeched.

He looked up at her, and she screamed.

"Harry, what have you been doing!?" she demanded.

"Protecting her."

Hermione looked down at Ginny and blanched.

"Madam Pomfrey!"

Madam Pomfrey disentangled herself from where Sirius and Daraala were overseeing the ones who surrendered.

"Harry, dear, you're a mess. What's wrong with Ginny?"

"Stabbed." Harry whispered as Hermione started to heal his various cuts and bruises.

Hermione shook her head as Madam Pomfrey made her prognosis of Ginny. Ginny really was a lucky girl. You couldn't get a bit more dedicated lover. For him to forsake his duties as a warrior and as leader of the Order, he must be totally devoted to her, and love her more than anything else. She finished with him just as Madam Pomfrey took Ginny away. That was when Ron came on.

"What have you been doing?" Ron asked.

"Protecting Ginny. Umbridge stabbed her." Hermione said.

"Will she be alright?"

"We don't know yet." Harry whispered.

A few minutes later, the entire Order knew. Ministry forces took the remaining Loyalists away to Azkaban. They were all just waiting for news. A Ministry official came up to them.

"Sirs, I thought you would like to know. Madam Warbanks, Head of the Magical Resistance was found dead this morning. Killed by Umbridge's goons. Now, they've all joined your army."

Harry nodded in thanks, and the man left.

Then, Madam Pomfrey reappeared.

"She'll be fine. We saved her in time. She's at London Hospital."

Harry breathed in relief.

"Now that we know she's going to live, we can get down to business. Tonks, take command of the Auror forces. Sirius, take control of the Ministry army and meld them into our own."

"Why me?" Tonks demanded.

"Because you're the only Auror we have left." Harry said quietly.

She paled, but nodded.

Harry grinned and turned to Mr Weasley.

"Mr Weasley, I want you to become the Interim Minister for Magic."

Mr Weasley was flabbergasted.

"Me?"

"You. It'll be nice to have a government who we can rely on."

"Are you saying we couldn't rely on Kingsley?" Rita demanded.

"No, I'm just saying that he doesn't have the same threats as Kingsley did."

Mr Weasley was thinking hard.

"Harry, I'm very flattered, but…"

Everyone was waiting on his last words.

"Oh, very well, I'll do it."

Harry grinned. Mr Weasley turned to the assembled people, who all clapped with enthusiasm at their new minister.

"And as my first act, I take great delight in ripping up all of Umbridge's decrees!"

He then did so, to the resounding cheers of many.

Harry laughed, and then went to the hospital.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You shouldn't have done it."

"Oh, would you rather I let you bleed to death?"

Harry and Ginny were having an argument, but one with no force behind it.

"Silly sod was in a worse state than I was in, protecting me." Ginny said.

The Order all laughed.

"Hey, count your blessings. He's devoted to you. Utterly loyal. That means you can get away with just about anything." Daraala said.

"Don't give her ideas for Christ sake." Mrs Weasley said.

A nurse entered. She looked at Firenze and Dobby, and started to babble.

"Oh, balls." Firenze grumbled.

Sprout put her arm around her shoulders.

"Are you alright dear? Do you need to sit down?"

The nurse continued to babble.

"Tell you what, if you're seeing things, why not go and take a nice long holiday? Make you feel better."

The nurse looked at Sprout.

"It's a nightmare when you start seeing things dear., Go on holiday, have a nice rest, and come back in a few weeks, and the visions will all be gone. It's stress."

The nurse nodded, and walked out, gaunt. The Order took one look at each other and burst into laughter.


	59. Chapter 59

Chapter Fifty Nine

Renewed Offensive

Voldemort looked out at his army.

"It is time for our final offensive! Go! Go without fear and do not stop until our enemies lie dead on the ground!"

The army cheered. Voldemort turned to his commanders.

"Leave none alive."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It began at dawn. A massive, coordinated offensive that caught the Order and the Ministry completely by surprise. Hogsmeade, Diagon Alley, Gringotts, St Mungo's, Platform Nine and Three Quarters, Knockturn Alley, Godrics Hollow, they were all taken within the morning. Order members and Ministry workers flocked to Hogwarts, to give Harry their report. And it was then that the found out the truth: Voldemort had regained the initiative in this war.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What do we do? We've lost too much for Voldemort to start regaining ground now." Harry complained.

"So, that's what Lumiya was up to. She was distracting us." Hermione growled.

"Distracting us while he built up a massive army again." Ginny moaned from the bed.

"It's okay. We can get through this." Ron said.

They all looked at him.

"I read a series of books once. The good guys were getting their backends kicked, but they started a war of attrition, and that chipped away at the enemy powers. They just kept retreating to fight another day. The enemy overstretched itself, and let the good guys go on a massive counter strike."

Hermione shrugged.

"Worth a try. Hermione, get Hedwig, Pigwidgeon and Fawkes. We need our best birds for this." Harry said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hedwig flew through the storm of spell fire, as the two sides exchanged blows. Bagman and Rosmerta were leading the defence of Hogsmeade, and it was Hedwig's job to get the new orders to them. She shook her head. How stupid people looked when they were fighting. She twirled to avoid a wreath of flame from a dragon of Voldemorts. The dragon fired another blast at her. Somebody obviously fancied roast owl for tea. Well, that wasn't very nice in her opinion. She then went about in a hap-hazard flight through the skies, trying to shake off her large pursuer. The dragon was getting irritated with her, and started firing jets of flame. Hedwig hooted, then went into a low dive, heading towards the ground. She pulled up an instant before she hit the ground. The dragon, being much larger, didn't. Hedwig hooted happily, and flew back through the spell strewn skies, to where Bagman and Rosmerta were leading a defence at the end of the lane leading to the castle. She swooped down, detached the letter, then flew off again.

"We're to flee and fight another day." Bagman said, reading the message.

"It was Hedwig. Must be from Harry. Retreat!" Rosmerta yelled.

The Ministry forces along with the troops from Harry's army all turned tail and ran, allowing Voldemort's forces to occupy the town.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pigwidgeon flittered down into St Mungo's where a group of Healers, backed up by Bill and Charlie, were holding off Voldemort's forces. They and the wounded were all locked inside the tea room, along with the remaining Ministry defenders and some of Harry's forces. The hospital hadn't been evacuated in time, but the more serious casualties had left, leaving the walkers behind to help in the defence. And the people who were in the closed ward, such as Gilderoy Lockhart, were just gazing at the scene in blankness. Mr and Mrs Longbottom were being attended to by the Healers.

"Pig!" Bill exclaimed.

Pig held out his leg, and Bill read the note.

"Come on everybody, lets' get out of here."

They got the last person out just as the Inferi broke the door down.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fawkes materialised beside Slughorn.

"Fawkes!"

He and McGonagall were defending Platform Nine and Three Quarters, with a few Ministry troops and a few of Harry's.

"We're to flee to Hogwarts. A new order."

McGonagall nodded, gave the signal, and left the platform to Voldemort's forces.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

By the end of the day, Voldemort controlled all major magical strongholds, bar Hogwarts, the Ministry and Azkaban. Minor magical towns with no more people in them than twelve, where all where wizards, had all been taken. A few muggle towns and hamlets had been flattened in the offensive. According to a Death Eater that Rita had overheard, the entire thing was called Operation Strike Fear. It certainly had done that, as more people than ever were now leaving the country. Muggles were all getting worried that disasters kept happening to flatten an entire town. Of Britain's ten thousand wizards, barely four thousand remained. The rest had all been killed or had fled the warzone. Displaced wizards and witches were fleeing to relatives abroad, or coming to Hogwarts as there was nothing else for them to do. The war had taken a rapid reverse turn, and the Order was once again on the defensive. And the Dark Arts were more prominent that ever before.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Azkaban has just fallen." Mr Weasley said as he entered the ward.

Ginny was getting ready to go home.

"We're screwed. We're outnumbered."

"Not yet sis. We'll stop him." Ron assured her.

"If he takes the Ministry or Hogwarts, we've lost. We can't have another full out battle. We lost too much last time." Harry said.

Mr Weasley nodded.

"I know. I'm ordering all available forces to defend Hogwarts. It's much more defensible than the Ministry. I've also sent word to various other Ministry's, asking for aid."

Mrs Weasley sighed.

"Face it Arthur. We're too late. Voldemort has regained the initiative, and this time, he isn't going to lose it."

There was nothing else to be said. They all exchanged dreading looks and went home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Operation Strike Fear was a complete success my lord. Six muggle towns destroyed, we conquered all twelve magical towns, took St Mungo's, Platform Nine and Three Quarters, Azkaban, Hogsmeade, reinforced ourselves at Diagon Alley and Knockturn Alley, and we have the Order on the run." Bella reported happily.

Voldemort smiled.

"Excellent. Everything is going according to plan. Now, we need to make preparations, before Lumiya can stop us. My dear, do what needs to be done.."

Bella smiled, and bowed. There was work to be done.


	60. Chapter 60

Chapter Sixty

The Darkest of Opponents

"We're surrounded on all fronts. What was a war of delay while we found the last Horcruxes a few days ago, has once again turned into a full fledged battle for our survival." Ekria said grimly.

"He's outmanoeuvred us, and he knows it, and that's making him bolder. Inferi have started appearing in muggle towns, and he's even taken a couple of muggle villages." Lupin said.

"Which will cause a mound of work if we ever remove him." Mr Weasley finished.

"Up and down Britain, there are about forty magical communities. Either towns, villages, hamlets which are places where muggles know about magic and coexist with wizards, or are just populated by wizards." Bagman said.

"He's wanting to deny us their support, and the problem is its working." Rosmerta moaned.

"He's been waiting for Lumiya to disappear so he can have a free rein. He won't deny the help she's given him, in rebuilding his forces and keeping us occupied, but he prefers her out of the way because he has to make sure not to upset her and lose her support." McGonagall said.

"Very touchy, isn't she?" Dobby asked.

Harry turned to face the others.

"We need to delay him, or thwart him. Ron, can we do it?"

Ron looked thoughtful.

"I'm working on a plan that should, I'm only saying should, allow us to force him back, if it works. I'll get there."

"Best strategist in the family." Mr Weasley said proudly.

"Yeah, but this is more than a game of chess, this is a war, and we're too close to destroying the evil sod once and for all to fail now." Fred exclaimed.

"Leave your brother alone. He knows what he's doing and so does Harry. If we do this right, we could very well cripple a vast amount of his forces." Mrs Weasley scolded.

"Meanwhile, we're going on reconnaissance missions to find out the forces he has stationed at the various places he's taken. Come on." Harry said.

With that, the Order meeting ended, and they went to see what Operation Strike Fear had done to their war effort.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione all headed towards Diagon Alley via many disapparation jumps, to throw off pursuit. Hogsmeade wasn't safe, and the Ministry was still a bit of a shambles after Umbridge's death. They made their last jump, when suddenly Harry was brought crashing down to the ground with a thud.

"What the?"

He stood up, and saw a place that had long haunted his nightmares. Just last night he had seen all the war's casualties come here once again and rebuke him for failure. Ginny had had to calm him down.

It was the graveyard. The place where Cedric died, and the place where he and Ron both nearly lost their lives.

"Potter, welcome."

Harry turned to see Voldemort, flanked by Snape, Bella, Malfoy and Pettigrew.

"Oh, the powers-that-be of the Dark Arts are all here. Should I bow?" Harry sneered.

Voldemort laughed.

"How did you get me here anyway?" he demanded.

"Interdiction charm Potter." Bella purred.

Harry made a rude noise.

"Blasted spell. Right fine, let's get it over with." He said, withdrawing his wand.

"It'll be our pleasure." Voldemort snarled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ron, Hermione and Ginny arrived at the small hamlet. It was full of Inferi, hags and ogres. The wizards here had accepted their fate, but the leader of the town was preparing a revolt. One that was doomed to fail without help from the Order. The man appeared beside them. His name was Kale. A tall, blond haired man, with distinctive brown eyes and even taller than Ron, his face had a few battle scars on it too.

"Welcome. You are the Order representatives?"

Hermione nodded.

"And you're preparing to revolt?" Ginny whispered.

"Yes."

Ron nodded.

"We'll get word to you so you can launch your revolt in time with our attack."

Kale thanked him and left. Ron, Ginny and Hermione went into a dark alleyway. Above them, the darkness was tangible. You could hardly move in it. The hags and ogres were making the days miserable.

"Hey, where's Harry?" Ron asked.

"Good question." Hermione said, looking around.

"Blast! Voldemort's got him!" Ginny snarled.

They all took one look at each other and Disapparated.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The duel raged. What was really annoying Voldemort was the fact that Potter was managing to hold each of them off, and wasn't even breaking a sweat to do it. Curse him.

"Die Potter!" Bella screeched, firing a killing curse.

Harry span away from her, blasting Malfoy into a tomb with a spell. He then transformed, leapt at Snape and sent the man flying.

"Potter, come here while I kill you!" Voldemort yelled.

Harry made a rude hand gesture and blasted Pettigrew as he came up from behind Harry. Voldemort shook his head in frustration, and went for Harry.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ron, Hermione and Ginny arrived at the graveyard. Then, they saw that Harry did not need any help at all, as he was pushing the Death Eaters back quite well himself.

"Hmm. Looks like we're surplus to requirements." Hermione sniffed.

"Want to watch?" Ron asked.

Ginny shot him a dirty look.

"Yeah alright."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry blew Bella into a grave, and then blasted Snape as he tried to sneak up on him. Malfoy was then blown out of the way with a well placed curse.

"Come on, you're better than that!" he taunted.

He was quite enjoying himself. The four most lethal Death Eaters, and Voldemort himself, were all trying to kill him, and he was beating them all.

"Potter, just die would you?" Malfoy asked.

Harry ducked away from the attack, then levelled his wand.

"_Depulso_!"

Malfoy was knocked for six. However, the young Death Eater quickly regained his foothold, turned and blasted a curse at Harry. Harry summoned a tombstone to take the shot, and the slab was cracked in two. Malfoy grimaced in anger, but didn't notice Harry. It was then that the slab Harry had summoned crashed into his back and knocked him to the ground.

One down, four to go.

Voldemort fired a curse at Potter. So did Bella and Snape.

Harry went pale. At last! There was no way for him to escape!

Pettigrew saw what was going to happen. Then, suddenly, without meaning to, he fell forward, and shoved Harry out of harm's way.

"NO!" Voldemort yelled.

Pettigrew looked perplexed as Harry got back to his feet.

"Your life debt's fulfilled." Harry sneered.

Pettigrew had been influenced by ancient magic. Oh, the Dark Lord wasn't going to be happy.

Snape blasted a curse at Potter.

"Come on coward."

Snape hissed in anger, as Potter avoided a blast from Bella.

"Potter, you are really starting to get on my nerves."

Harry laughed, and blasted Snape with a curse. The Death Eater barely blocked.

Harry smirked as Snape fought off his attack. There! Now he had Snape right where he wanted him.

"_Flipendo Tria_!"

Snape was then lifted off the ground, as he was still trying to avoid the last spell. He was blown over the trees and into the bushes.

Two down, three to go.

Pettigrew still hadn't moved.

"_Stupefy_!"

Pettigrew fell to the floor, as he was too concerned about himself to stop him.

Three down, two to go.

Bella then crashed into him, and pointed her wand at his throat.

"Goodbye Potter." She cackled.

"See you later." Harry said.

Bella shot him a confused look when he dug his wand into her ribs.

"_Ascendio_!"

Bella was thrown up into the air with a screech of Avada Kedavra, which failed to work. Now for Voldemort.

Voldemort glared daggers at Harry.

"I win Voldemort."

Voldemort hissed.

"Not yet you haven't boy. However, I won't deny that you have done well. No longer. _Avada Kedavra_!"

Harry calmly avoided it. He raised his wand.

"Why can't I feel you?" Voldemort demanded.

"I learnt Occlumency. Handy skill, aint it?"

Voldemort paled, and Harry moved.

"_Cleavium_!"

Voldemort's leg came flying off, and Voldemort dropped to the ground screaming. Harry stepped over him.

"I win."

Voldemort roared in anger, as Bella appeared beside him, the others in tow, all looking the worse for wear.

"You…are more powerful than we imagined." Voldemort admitted.

Harry just grinned.

Voldemort roared, heaved himself up and Disapparated away with Snape and the others. Harry then turned to the others.

"You lot were a fat lot of help." He snarled.

"You were doing brilliantly yourself dear." Ginny soothed.

"You were amazing Harry. Not even Dumbledore could fight the way you did." Hermione said.

Harry blushed and Ron laughed.

"Come on hero, let's get you home so you can recount the tale to everyone else."

They all left the graveyard, leaving the horrid place behind for good.


	61. Chapter 61

Chapter Sixty One

On All Sides

The Order was surrounded, and the forces of Voldemort had them on the run. All forces had fallen back to Hogwarts. And once again they were trapped up in Hogwarts and unable to do anything about it. Or were they?

"The plan is in three stages. Harry, Sirius, Lupin and I will sneak into the hamlet and establish contact with the revolt. Hermione, Ginny, Daraala and Tonks will then come in with a small force to distract the enemy's attention. While they attack the opposite side of the hamlet, we'll launch the revolt and attack from the other side. Then, Mum, dad, Fred and George will split the army into two and attack the other sides of the town. The enemy will be caught in a crossfire." Ron said.

He was the tactics expert, so no one put him down or challenged him.

"And, to stop reinforcements, the rest of the Order will be launching strikes on other places that he's taken. He's made a classic war time mistake: he's taken too much at one time, and now he's overstretched his forces. We can use that to our advantage."

"Right. We have a war to win again. Let's get to it." Harry said.

The Order all rose and went back to war.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry, Ron, Sirius and Lupin snuck into the hamlet. Kale emerged from the shadows.

"Harry Potter. Nice to meet you at last. Tales of how you defeated Voldemort and his most lethal Death Eaters have reached us even here."

Sirius grinned at Harry, who had gone red.

"He's shy." Sirius said.

"That's only because everyone's so proud of him." Lupin said.

Harry grinned.

"Are your rebels ready?" Ron asked.

"Ready and raring to go. We want our town back."

Ron smiled.

"Then let's get to it."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione sighed.

"This is taking a long time." She complained.

"So? If it works, we've done something to Voldemort. He's been untouchable recently." Ginny assured her.

Hermione shook her head.

"You don't have to sleep with our master planner if it works. He'll be unbearable." Hermione moaned.

Daraala laughed.

"You don't have to listen to Sirius crowing on about how Harry defeated Voldemort every night."

The women all laughed, motioned for their commandos to get into position, and prepared to move.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mrs Weasley looked down at the hamlet.

"It'll be alright mum. Ron made this plan." Fred said.

"Yes, but we've never been that encouraging to him. What if he does this wrong, because we never encouraged him to show his artistic streak?"

Fred looked at her incredulously.

"You call wiping out a garrison of Voldemort's troops art? Mum, they're the enemy. We're the good guys. We die in war, so be it. But Ron knows what he's doing."

Mrs Weasley looked at her son and smiled.

"Prepare the army."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mr Weasley and his son looked up to the hamlet from their place at the bottom of the hill.

"Here goes nothing." Mr Weasley said.

The small army gathered around him, and waited for their next move.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Then, a streak of lightning, fired by Hermione, shot across Britain. It was risking exposure, but it was necessary to launch all strikes at once. So, the preliminaries began.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Various Order groups with small armies launched strikes simultaneously up and down the country, occupying Voldemort's forces. Commanders such as Bill, McGonagall, Rita and Rosmerta took their small armies on hit and fades up and down the UK, attacking Voldemort's forces and supply stores. Meanwhile, in the small English hamlet, Harry and the others started the true retaking.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Inferi were caught completely unawares, as the Rebels, dressed all in black, appeared from dark alleyways and crashed into Voldemort's forces. Ron and Harry led the charge, spells flashing from their wands as they launched their attack on the enemy forces. Kale then brought his group from another few alleyways, and Sirius and Lupin attacked from the other alleyways. Then, Hermione's small, fifty strong force swept in, and caught the enemy between the two allied forces. However, they were still vastly outnumbered. That was until Mrs Weasley swept in from the north and Mr Weasley swept in from the south. Voldemort's forces, caught in the middle, were decimated. Only twenty escaped, out of the two thousand that had originally been there. All in all, a great success.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Order gathered in the small hamlet, the rest of the army having been sent back to Hogwarts.

"Things have been going well then." Kale said.

"Brilliantly. With the success here, we can start this operation in earnest." Harry said, as he and the others watched the people of the small town start the repair work.

"We won't be staying for long. We're going to go to other places, and start planning revolts there. We're calling ourselves the Black Hand." Kale explained.

"Good on you. And talking of naming things, I've decided to name the operation." Ron said.

"What are you going to name it?" Ginny asked curiously.

"Operation Shadow Hand."

Harry smiled.

"So, with the preliminaries to Operation Shadow Hand a success, can we expect more victories?"

"Yep. The forecast is bright victories and a chance of a few defeats a little through the day."

Harry shook his head.

"Well, let's hope this war goes according to your plans. Or we're all in trouble."

With that, they all started to laugh.


	62. Chapter 62

Chapter Sixty Two

Unleashed

"It is time my friends." Voldemort announced to the Death Eaters.

There was a current of excitement in the room, with an undercurrent of apprehension.

"Are you sure about this?" Snape asked.

"Yes, I'm sure. I can control her." Voldemort soothed.

"That's what Hindenburg thought about Hitler, and look where that got the world." Bella said.

"You've been spending too much time around Lumiya." Draco sneered.

"But she does raise a valid point. No one has ever been able to control her before." Shryk said worriedly.

"That will all change. Ursula, do you have our target?" Voldemort asked.

"Yes. A small town in Australia, built in the shadow of a massive dam."

"Excellent. The ultimate form of death and destruction. She will be forged with the deaths of hundreds of people. Lead on."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry was walking in the grounds with Ginny. After the successful preliminaries to Operation Shadow Hand, the Order's army was getting its strength up before it went back to war. They looked as Rita came bounding up the path.

"They're going to attack a dam in Australia." She informed them.

"What the devil for?" Ginny asked.

"Withdrawal symptoms? It's been a while since he's done a mass murder." Harry suggested.

Rita looked at them.

"What are we going to do about it?" she asked.

"We're going to stop him. Assemble who you can."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They all arrived in the town, which was just waking up. Early morning dew clung to the leaves. Harry looked up to Voldemort, who was standing on top of the dam.

"Voldemort, what are you after this time?" he demanded.

"Oh, something that you can scarcely imagine boy."

Harry didn't like the sound of that, but the Order took out their wands. The Death Eaters followed suit. And so it began, with neither side any idea of what was about to happen to the world.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lumiya sighed.

"As well as can be expected then. Ah well. I didn't really expect more from the blasted Hapans, since Tenel Ka is related to Ta'a Chume, if only by blood."

Krayt sniffed.

"Splendid isolation will get them nowhere."

Lumiya smiled.

"They don't know that. I…"

She went pale.

"The fool!" she screeched.

"What?" Talon asked.

"He's going to unleash her! Lord Ruyn, take command!"

With that, she took her Lords and Ladies back to where Voldemort was about to make the worst mistake in humanity's history.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The two forces fought head to head, the Order battling up to the top of the dam. Voldemort's forces were holding well. It was like they were only fighting a delaying action.

"Something isn't right." Tonks said.

Daraala blasted a hex at Pettigrew.

"We're missing something. They've got something up their sleeve."

"Well, figure it out fast." Tonks advised.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lumiya looked down from the cliff that enclosed the dam. Voldemort's forces were defending, while Harry's fought uphill. In fact, it all seemed too lacklustre. The Death Eaters were just delaying. The only one who was actually fighting was Snape. And he was fighting Ron.

"Oh no! Can you hit Snape?" Lumiya asked.

"He's not close enough. I can't hit him from here." Nihl hissed.

"Then we had better hope for a miracle."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ron blasted another hex at Snape, who easily deflected.

"Come Weasley, make this worth my while."

Ron rolled his eyes.

"Snape, we go through the same rigmarole every time. Come up with some new lines for crying out loud."

Snape laughed. Ron suddenly darted to the right to avoid a spell thrown at him by Draco, and barely heard a whisper of Parseltongue. Then, Nagini, who had been hiding in a hole in the ground, stuck her fangs into his legs. Ron grunted and blasted the Horcrux.

"Damned snake."

He suddenly felt very unwell. He felt dizzy, and the world was distorting around him. Oh oh.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lumiya looked down in horror.

"He's been bitten!"

"We need to stop Snape now! We need to save Weasley or its all for nothing!" Krayt shouted.

"Can you or Nihl hit Snape from here?" Maladi asked.

"Yes." Nihl said, raising his wand.

Lumiya then clasped his hand. She slowly forced it down.

"We're too late." She whispered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Snape laughed as Ron staggered about, the snake venom affecting his body. No one else had noticed Ron's trouble. Nagini was circling, and Voldemort, who wasn't fighting anyone, was smiling down at Snape in pride and glee. Snape grinned and raised his wand.

"This is for all the trouble you've caused boy."

Ron leaned against a light. He sent a glance across at Hermione, and then closed his eyes.

Harry looked across at Ron and Snape.

"NO!"

Hermione spun around.

"RON!"

Lumiya looked down.

"We failed."

Voldemort smiled at the scene.

"At last, she will be mine."

Draco cackled.

"Looks like I'll look down on your corpse and smile Weasley."

Snape laughed.

"_Avada Kedavra_!"

The green spell exploded from Snape's wand and crashed into Ron. Ron's body caught the full force of the blast, was blown backwards, and toppled off the dam and into the collected water below them.

Ron Weasley, Harry Potter's best friend, strategist of the Order of the Phoenix and the last barrier preventing the full unleashing of the destructive powers of Phoenix, was dead and gone. His body was unreachable, and his moderating influence was gone. The sky turned dark, and a feral, birdlike screech filled the air.

Phoenix had been unleashed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry couldn't believe it. Ron was dead. He was gone. His best friend had been murdered by the same man who had murdered his last mentor. Snape. However, there were more immediate worries. Hermione was screeching, and the world was turning dark around her. Phoenix was unleashed.

"Everyone, stun Hermione!"

Ginny shot a tear filled look at Harry.

"Are you mad!? My brother's dead!" she wailed.

"I know sweetheart, but if we don't stop Hermione, we're all going to follow him."

Ginny glared at him.

"He was your best friend." She snarled.

"And so's Hermione. Ron's gone. I know how that is, but it's true. We can mourn later. We need to stop Hermione." Harry said, his voice choked with tears.

"Why? If she's going to blast him because of what he did to Ron, let her!" Mrs Weasley snarled wildly.

There was an edge to her voice that no one had heard before, and the Weasleys, and much of the Order all looked eager for revenge. Around them, the sky kept getting darker as Hermione's rage grew.

"Harry's right. Ron's gone. We need to stop Hermione, before she hurts somebody." Sirius said, taking charge.

He shot a look at Daraala, who pulled Harry close to her.

"I know. Its hard, but we need to do what you said if we're going to get out of here." Daraala muttered in his ear.

Harry shook his head.

"Let her kill him." Charlie growled.

"You don't understand! We need to stop her! Hermione's Phoenix!" Harry yelled.

They all stopped shouting.

"She's what?" Luna asked.

"Phoenix. Hermione is Phoenix. That's how she's been controlling the weather. Ron was the only one stopping her from losing all control."

McGonagall went white, as did the other staff members.

"The dreams?"

"They're all because of her. It was precognition. We could foresee what she was going to do."

Lupin turned to them all.

"I know we're all hurting about Ron, but he died for the cause. If she lets it all out, the cause will be for nothing. I know, we've lost someone we all love, but now we need to stop Hermione."

The Order, horrified and heartbroken though they were, levelled their wands.

"_Stupefy_!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Poor souls." Lumiya moaned.

Then, a bolt of lightning flashed across the sky, as the Death Eaters all congratulated Snape on a job well done. The Order was shattered emotionally, and now they had to attack one of their own.

"Come on. We better see what we can do." Lumiya said.

With that, she took her Lords and Ladies and leapt down to Voldemort's level.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The red spells soared through the air and crashed… into a shimmering golden shield.

"Damn!" Harry grunted.

Phoenix screamed in loss, and blasted the Order off their feet. Hermione was slowly losing her humanity, to be replaced by Phoenix. Phoenix was feeding on all of Hermione's rage, despair and loss. The Death Eaters, who had now been joined by Lumiya, were walking towards Phoenix. They were all then blown backwards by an invisible force. Phoenix was taking over. Then, the day went silent. The sky was pitch black. The town beneath the dam wasn't visible.

"Hermione!" Harry yelled.

It was too late. Hermione, weakened by the loss of the man she loved, had lost the battle for the control of her body. Phoenix was back in control, and was ready to unleash her terrible vengeance upon the world.

Hermione's hair started to turn from brown to pure red, the colour of lava. Her skin darkened to a dull grey colour and took on a stretched, dead appearance. Her nails grew to twice their ordinary length and her eyes, formally deep brown, went to pure black. Fires blazed in her irises and she started to laugh.

"This time, I will rule the world." She said in a feral, disembodied, wild voice.

With that, she summoned Snape and Nagini to her with a beckoning of her hand. Harry assumed she was doing this out of respect for Hermione holding her off for so long. She raised Snape and Nagini up into the air. And then, she turned her fury upon them.

"You, killed the man I loved." Hermione's voice said, full of hatred.

Then, the air swirled around her, as her rage started to build. Skin began flaking off from Snape's hands, and from Nagini's body.

"Hermione, no!" Ginny yelled.

Phoenix took no notice, as parts of Snape's robes began flaking off too. Luna rushed up to Hermione.

"Hermione, listen to me. I know how you feel, but this wont do you any good. I can help you!"

Phoenix glared at Luna, who buckled under the force of Phoenix's hatred.

"Stay out of my head." Phoenix commanded.

Luna struggled back up.

"Stay out of my head!" Phoenix yelled.

Luna refused to back down.

"We can help you. You have a home and a family that loves you! We can help you!"

"You want to control me!"

"No, we want to help! Listen to her Hermione!" Daraala shouted.

Luna was still employing Legilimens, still trying to get through Phoenix's mental barriers. It was far too late for that.

"Look what's happening! You're hurting people you love because you can't control your powers!" Luna pleaded.

"You want to control me!? I am Phoenix! I am the ultimate power in the universe!"

With that Luna was lifted off the ground as well.

"STAY OUT OF MY HEAD!" she yelled.

Snape and Luna's robes were flaking off, and Nagini was writhing in pain. Snape was beginning to grimace with the powers battering him.

"My Lord! Help me!" Snape yelled.

He sounded worried.

Voldemort stepped forward.

"Away!" Phoenix yelled.

A massive shockwave blew outwards from her body knocking both Order members and Death Eaters off their feet. Snape's skin was disintegrating off, his hands beginning to show bone as more and more of his robes fell off him. The same was going for Luna, who was screaming in pain.

"Phoenix!" Voldemort shouted.

She ignored him, and her powers went even further up the scale. Both Snape and Luna were screaming now, their hands disintegrating into bone and them disintegrating into dust as Phoenix's powers increased. Nagini's scales were disintegrating also, falling off all around her.

"Hermione!" Harry pleaded.

Snape and Luna's arms were starting to disintegrate. The mountain sides enclosing the dam were disintegrating too. As was the dam. Fine cracks were appearing all over it. The Order tried to move towards their former friend, but they were blown backwards by a massive bubble. Phoenix's powers were growing, and Snape and Luna had now lost their arms, and Nagini was half her original size. The two human's legs were now disintegrating as Phoenix built up her power in a massive fit of rage. The mountainside was crumbling, and the Order and the Death Eaters had to climb higher to avoid the crumbling mountain. Rocks thudded down the hillside, and water started to shoot through cracks in the dam. The three being disintegrated by Phoenix were screaming, as only their torso's and heads remained.

With that, Phoenix reached the apex of her power. Luna looked mournfully at Harry.

"Stop her." She mouthed.

Snape looked at Voldemort in desperation.

"My Lord! You promised you would save me!" he yelled.

"Phoenix! Release him!" Voldemort shouted.

"Phoenix, listen to him! Don't go any further!" Lumiya yelled.

"Hermione stop!" Harry shouted.

Phoenix snarled.

"Phoenix! NO!" Voldemort yelled.

With that, Phoenix raised her hands up so she was like a bird. Her hair billowed out behind her, and her eyes had never been darker. Her skin was dead and Inferi like. Then, all went silent.

Luna turned to Harry and his group. She smiled bitterly, as they still couldn't move, and still couldn't hit Hermione.

"Goodbye."

"NO!" the Order yelled.

Snape looked pleadingly at Voldemort.

"My Lord! I am your most devoted servant! Please, spare me!"

Voldemort was anxious.

"Phoenix release him!"

Phoenix ignored him. Even Bella wanted to see Snape freed. Nagini was writhing about in pain. And then, it all went silent. And, with a last terrified howl, Luna, Snape and Nagini, exploded into shards of flesh and fabric.

Phoenix had destroyed them.

"NO!" Voldemort and Harry yelled.

The shockwave continued, and sliced into the mountainside, sending tons of rock tumbling down to the town below. Then, the dam burst open, and water burst forth. With that, Phoenix raised her and created a shield to protect her from the torrent, which thundered down the side of the mountain, and crashed into the town below. The town was obliterated five minutes later.

Finally, the water stopped, and the combatants could see Hermione, sitting on the damp ground, weeping and holding herself. The Order tried to disentangle themselves from the rocks as Voldemort swept down on her.

"Come with me, my dear." He said softly, gently pulling her to her feet and covering her with his cape.

"Voldemort, leave her!" Harry yelled.

Voldemort ignored him, and took a broken Hermione away with him. Lumiya and Bella exchanged dark looks, as the Death Eaters followed their master.

Lumiya looked sadly at Harry.

"I'm so sorry."

She then vanished herself.

And with that, Harry broke down, and heard the rest of the Order doing the same. Ron had been murdered, Luna had been destroyed for trying to help a friend, and Hermione had revealed her Phoenix nature and was now a weapon for Voldemort's use.

Voldemort had unleashed Phoenix upon the world.

And the world was a darker place by far.


	63. Chapter 63

Chapter Sixty Three

Apocalypse

The Order fled back to Hogwarts. Though despair was thick in the air, they all needed to get a move on, despite their losses. Voldemort, now that he had Phoenix behind him, would undoubtedly launch an assault on the castle to destroy the Order. He needed to be stopped. Phoenix needed to be stopped. Her power was too great to control.

"I know we're hurting, but we need to stop Phoenix. With her power, god knows what Voldemort will do." Harry said.

The Order had assembled in a small classroom on the ground floor. It was closest to the front door, and time was of the essence. Then, something occurred to Harry.

"Where are Wood and Cho?" he asked.

The others all looked around, as if they'd spring out of the fireplace. A second later, they did.

"Where have you pair been?" Ginny demanded.

Her eyes were still very red.

"We found out that Hermione was Phoenix. We went to try and find the Silent." Cho explained.

"The who?" Bagman asked.

"The Silent. The ancient order that's dedicated to stopping Phoenix ever rising again." Oliver said.

"And?" Slughorn asked.

"We found them." Cho said.

With that, the fireplace glowed green and a woman stepped out. She was a relatively young woman, but had white hair and dazzling blue eyes.

"Hello. I'm Atris." She said, coming forward to shake Harry's hand.

"Hi." Harry said, very wrong footed.

"Phoenix has been unleashed and the situation is grave. I'm assembling the Silent as we speak. I know that she inhabits the body of one of your friends, and that this is difficult for you. I ask you to trust me. We will speak more when my allies arrive."

With that, she went back into the fire and disappeared.

Harry was feeling rather dazed by this, but turned to his friends all the same.

"She's right. Phoenix is inside Hermione. Hermione is our friend. But, regardless, we need to stop her. There's no other choice."

He choked up as he said these words. The rest of the Order was in tears.

"Let's get Hermione back."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione/Phoenix was standing outside on the roof of the Riddle House.

"I warned you. I told you time and again and you refused to listen. And now, one of your best Death Eaters is dead." Lumiya snapped.

"That's not all." Voldemort moaned.

"Ah yes. Your precious Nagini. Oh, I know what she was. A Horcrux. Remember, I carried one for a time. Rather foolish. Gambling like that could get you killed Voldemort."

Voldemort shot her a funny look.

"What is it about Phoenix that fills you with such fear Lumiya?"

Lumiya sent him a mocking glance.

"What do you think? She has the power to destroy the entire planet with her mind, and you still won't perceive her as a threat!" Lumiya barked.

Voldemort smiled.

"What are you smiling about you small minded fool!? You have the greatest destructive force known to man at your hands, and you won't acknowledge the danger it poses!"

"I don't think that's all. You, are jealous."

Lumiya's jaw dropped down.

"Jealous!? Of Phoenix!? What on earth gives you that idea!?"

Voldemort grinned.

"She is yet another woman in my service. Before, it was only a few and the only two Death Eaters I valued were you and Bella. Now, another woman is moving in on what you see as your territory."

Lumiya shot him a disdainful look.

"Balls."

Voldemort smiled.

"So, I take it you will not hesitate to launch a full scale attack on Hogwarts?" Lumiya demanded.

"Certainly not. All I need to do is ensure I have Phoenix's cooperation before leaving."

Lumiya rolled her eyes.

"Typical male. Always rushing in without thinking of the consequences."

Voldemort smiled, and watched her as she disappeared.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Silent were a mysterious group of people. All dressed in white, with Atris as their leader, they stood, all twelve of them, arrayed in front of Harry. They had long staffs, with golden globes on the top, which Harry assumed was where they fired spells from.

"We were set up thousands of years ago to combat Phoenix every time she appears in the world. There are only ever twelve of us in existence at any one time. And we are now here to defeat her once again. I know this time is particularly hard for you. You have lost two friends, and your other best friend is dominated by Phoenix. We will stop her. We must, or all things that have transpired in the past are for nothing."

Harry managed a smile.

"So, you know what you're doing I take it?"

Atris took a breath, as though measuring what she should reveal.

"We know what will happen as long as she's still in the first stage of her powers. After that, it's anyone's guess."

Harry frowned.

"How far has she got in the past?"

"Never above the first stage."

"So what makes you think she'll do it this time?"

"The fact that she has no moderating influences. And also the fact that she's learned from past mistakes. She won't allow herself to be killed this time."

Harry held back tears of despair.

"Can you help us?"

Atris smiled grimly.

"We intend to."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Look what happened to Snape!" Bella shouted.

"Yes, what happened to Snape was regrettable. We weren't ready. We are now and we won't be taken by surprise again." Voldemort assured her.

"I agree with Bella. Phoenix is too dangerous. We should kill her and go back to our normal methods." Crouch said.

Voldemort turned to the resurrected Death Eater.

"Just because you set in motion the events that brought me back to my body, don't assume you are indispensable to me. We will do things exactly as I say." Voldemort said in a dangerous voice.

Crouch bowed.

"Of course my master."

His eyes fell from Voldemort, and ran up the side of Lumiya's leg, who was passing and muttering bitterly about someone called Krennel.

"She's way out of your league." Bella said.

"I agree. And she's much older too. Find someone a little more your age." Voldemort said.

"Phoenix?" Crouch asked, though he was still inspecting Lumiya.

"No. Don't go for her. God knows what will happen. And leave Lumiya alone. You're a typical young man. Going for looks alone. Bide your time. If she is interested, she will come to you. But don't hold your breath." Voldemort advised as he headed to talk to Phoenix.

"You might suffocate." Bella said scathingly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Order began making new defences, with the Silent helping them. Atris was certainly likeable, and she was keeping a respectful distance from everyone, but at the same time preparing them all for war. Her second, Brianna, was also being helpful, running around and telling people what to do when Phoenix attacked.

Meanwhile, the Order was shattered. Two had been lost, and they had both been dear to everyone's hearts. The other, one of their friend's murderers, was now the greatest threat to life since the nuclear bomb. All it needed was for Voldemort to find out how to set her off. And Harry had a nasty feeling that he would find out soon. So, this was what the Sorting Hat's song had meant. It had meant Hermione. And now, she may be lost to them all. Harry sniffed, as McGonagall came in.

"Professor Dumbledore wants to see you." She said.

Harry went towards the door, preparing his mind for the worst case scenario. He hoped he wouldn't have to do it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dumbledore looked down at Harry.

"I told you to watch out. To be careful. To keep Ron out of danger." He said quietly.

"How am I meant to explain to my best friend, who's been with me since the beginning that he has to sit back and let us do all the work? It won't work! Ron isn't built like that…wasn't, built like that."

Dumbeldore shook his head.

"By you not listening, you have doomed the world. Atris cannot defeat Phoenix on her own. No one can. You should have listened!" Dumbledore shouted.

Harry was starting to feel annoyed.

"Oh, really? What do you care if the world dies? You're already dead! You don't give a damn anymore!"

"I care as it is my duty to ensure that the world stays whole! You, in your refusal to listen to wisdom, have failed to ensure it remains that way! The world is doomed, all because you are too proud to listen to reason!"

Harry had never seen Dumbledore as angry as this.

"What do you care? It doesn't matter to you! You're dead because you never listened to me! Snape murdered you, and it was your own fault, as you did not listen when I told you time and again that he wasn't to be trusted!"

"You are a foolish boy Harry. You have doomed the world because you didn't have the strength of character to stand up to your friend's anger! You let Phoenix loose on the world!"

"Who's the one who had her come here in the first place? Who's the one who never took appropriate measures? You're the fool who got yourself killed and weakened her barriers!"

Dumbledore glared down at Harry.

"You have doomed the world. No other way about it. We can't save the situation. Because of your cowardice, all living things on this earth will die."

Harry glared up at his old mentor, tears filling his eyes.

"You're already dead, so it doesn't matter to you anyway. You're the one who left me. If you didn't want things done this way, you shouldn't have died. You're the one who passed this on to me. If you didn't want that, you shouldn't have died. My best friend and another friend have been murdered. The other one of my best friends is the greatest power on Earth. So what? It's not my fault Voldemort's a fool. It's not my fault that he won't listen to Lumiya."

Dumbledore shook his head, fury still blazing in his eyes.

"You have failed me at every turn Harry. Putting others in danger, that wasn't what I taught you."

"You can achieve more as a team. Something you never really understood." Harry snarled in hatred.

Dumbledore lowered his gaze.

"You are not fit to lead the Order. Get out."

Harry turned on his heel. He stopped at the door, and turned to face the portrait of his dead headmaster.

"All you are is a picture on the wall with an ego problem, because I've done more in a year which you couldn't have managed in two decades! You're nothing but a bitter, twisted old has been who doesn't like the fact that events have slipped out of his control. Not my fault. You're the one who never listened, even when Sirius and I told you time and again that Snape was no good."

Dumbledore stared at him impassively.

"You are the one who never listens Harry. You never listen to your betters. I told you what to do, and you failed, and as such, have doomed all you care about and have been fighting for. You are an utter failure in all things. Get out. I never want to see you in my office ever again."

Harry made a hand gesture, tears flowing down his face.

"This is McGonagall's office now. And she's a much better head teacher than you could ever be and a much better person than you could ever be, because she trusts people to do things for her."

Dumbledore just glared.

Harry held his head high.

"I don't want you anymore Harry. Go."

Harry glared at the portrait.

"Go to hell."

Harry then thundered out of the office, nearly knocking an irked looking McGonagall headfirst down the stairs. She entered the office in a cold fury.

"What are you playing at!? The boy has just lost two friends, and the other friend is now with Lord Voldemort!"

Dumbledore looked down at her.

"He failed me Minerva. He let Phoenix loose on the world."

McGonagall shook her head, rage dancing in her eyes.

"Harry was right. You are just an old man with an ego problem. You are furious because things are not going according to your plans. You are furious because the Order now supports Harry more than it ever supported you. You are nothing but a bitter, twisted old man, whose last grip on life, when he could control the way things were going, has been denied to him. You should have died fully Albus. I never would have expected this of you. You were always such a great man. But in death, you are just like every other contemptible piece of human kind. _You_, are the one who should have listened. You are the one who should have taken heed. That boy is our side's best chance to destroy the Dark Arts, and I suspect, to destroy Phoenix once and for all. Not you. You failed Albus. You failed to give the Order true leadership. You failed to defend the world adequately from Phoenix. And you failed Harry."

With that, McGonagall swept from her office, leaving Dumbledore's portrait in the dark.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry fled through the corridors of the castle. That was when the events of the morning caught up with him. Losing Ron, losing Luna, Hermione turning into Phoenix, and now Dumbledore rejecting him, it was all just too much. Harry wanted to find Ginny, and help her get through this and hope she would do the same for him. The Weasleys were all shattered by the death of the second member of their immediate family. The war's casualties were growing higher. It needed to be stopped, but for the first time since finding out about the prophecy, Harry seriously doubted their ability to win this blasted war.

He was so occupied that he didn't notice Daraala until he knocked her flying.

"Harry! You nearly knocked me down the blasted stairs! What's wrong?" her anger changing to concern.

So Harry sat on the stair and poured his heart out, and told her everything that had happened. She didn't interrupt, and all she did was pull him into a close hug.

"Don't worry sweetie. You'll find a way around this. I know you will. Let Dumbledore be for the moment. Maybe he is jealous, but maybe not. You need a chance to adjust to what has happened, and he needs to adjust to the fact that he isn't living anymore."

Harry sniffed.

"What can we do? My friend's are dead, and the other one is the most powerful being in existence."

Daraala shrugged, her crimson hair, not that different from Hermione's now, cascading behind her.

"I don't know. But we'll figure something out. I promise."

Harry let himself by hugged by her again, and felt once again that he had a mother figure. And, then Daraala's words set in, and a glimmer of hope appeared on his dark horizon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Voldemort stood behind her.

"So, will you help?" Voldemort asked.

Phoenix turned to him.

"Why should I? What will I get out of it?"

Voldemort seemed stumped.

"But, you're Phoenix. You're subservient."

Phoenix's eyes flashed, and several windows broke.

"I serve no one."

Voldemort took a deep breath, and smiled.

"Of course. I apologise for my rudeness. Will you help me attack Hogwarts?"

Phoenix, now clad in a blood red bodysuit with long red gloves and a red cape attached to her arms, smiled.

"Why would I want to attack a school?"

Voldemort smiled painfully.

"Please. A favour."

Phoenix smiled, and turned away.

"I will consider it. No more."

Voldemort flexed his hands.

"Phoenix!"

She turned back to face him.

"You, are not my master. It is the other way around. Very well. I will attack this school that my body spent so much time in. And then, we will see how we can go about achieving world domination. Agreed?"

He felt her psychic powers clawing at him, but he wasn't ready to resist them. He bowed unwillingly.

"As you wish."

He then swept down the staircase. Lumiya and Bella were at the bottom.

"Told you so." They said in unison.

"This deal is getting worse all the time." Voldemort hissed.

Up on the roof, Phoenix looked out at the world as a whole.

She smiled evilly.

No one could stop her.

And soon, all this would be hers.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry, Ginny and Atris sat in a classroom, discussing the coming battle. Atris was certainly a bizarre woman. Clad in white robes with golden symbols embroidered into them, her odd choice of weapon and her snow white hair, she was one of the oddest women Harry had ever met. They were halfway through a workable plan that was very much to Harry's distaste, when McGonagall entered.

"Harry, Professor Dumbledore would like a word." She informed him.

Harry slowly turned to face her.

"We're busy trying to save the world. And I'm not in the mood for another shouting match."

McGonagall nodded sympathetically.

"I know. He just asks that you'll come."

Harry rolled his eyes and rose to his feet. Ginny, who seemed to be on the verge of tears all the time now, kissed him as he left. Round two…begin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Harry. I wanted to apologise. I'm terribly sorry. What I did was inexcusable, blaming you for my shortcomings. And you are quite right. I am the one who should have listened."

Harry smiled at his old headmaster, and Dumbledore's face broke out into a grin.

"That's alright professor. I suppose I should have listened."

Dumbledore shook his head.

"No. You were right that Ron wouldn't have listened. He was too much of a fighter to do that. You were right and I was wrong, and as always it was my short comings that brought all this about. And you are right in the fact that if I didn't like the way things were done I should have taken heed to you."

Harry shook his head.

"So, am I forgiven Harry?"

Harry nodded.

"Good. Now let's get down to business. Two matters, maybe three, require our attention. The first is Lady Lumiya. What is her role in this cosy little shenanigan?"

Harry sat down, and looked up at his head teacher.

"It's weird. Whatever she's up to, it doesn't fit in with either us or Voldemort. She has something planned, but it's bigger than everything else. She's after more." Harry suggested.

Dumbledore thought about this for some time. Harry was quite content to be on speaking terms with his mentor again. Finally, Dumbledore sat up.

"Perhaps she is after something more. Or, something even less. Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned, Harry. Remember that."

Harry shot him a puzzled look. Dumbledore frowned thoughtfully.

"Voldemort sampled the pleasures Lumiya had to offer. You have informed me that she had just found Maladi. I follow so far. It was then that Voldemort persuaded her to take up the power of the Dark Arts, as he said, to try and win her support for his growing power base. But, she did something he did not intend, and went off on her own, leaving Maladi who knows where, while she put her plan into action. She wanted revenge on all those who had come to her to take advantage of the services she provided."

Harry shook his head.

"But she was a prostitute. What did she expect?"

"It's my belief, that most of her customers where married men, cheating on their wives. You know full well Lumiya's policy on loyalty. She doesn't demand it, but she does receive it, and it doesn't bother her until that loyalty is broken. You have mentioned your fights with her Lords and Ladies, and one name had always been missing: Lord Stryfe. It is my belief that she killed him because he planned to betray her."

"So she killed him for disloyalty."

"Exactly. So, these men kept coming to her, and they were being unfaithful, which Lumiya cannot abide. Others who came to her where just people who were too lazy to go out and find a girlfriend of their own. Laziness is also abhorrent to her. So, no one, in her view at least, had any reason to go to Lumiya."

Harry nodded his understanding.

"It took her some time, but just after her meeting with Lord Voldemort, she tracked down all of the customers she had had over the years. There were forty five in all. She used her talents and trickery to lure the forty muggles to her. They, all told they had won a prize, went to this 'draw'. It was there that she revealed herself. She was livid for all the damage they had caused her and wasn't happy about their disloyalty. So, she revealed why, and then killed them. She then pumped the place full of carbon monoxide, her veil protecting her from the fumes, and she then used Avada Kedavra to finish them all of. She naturally locked the doors. Not one escaped alive."

Harry had gone pale.

"She killed forty people at once?"

"Yes, because they had used her, and being the type of person she is, she cannot stand that."

"So, what happened to the other five?"

"Two were already dead by the time she started her revenge. Heart attacks seemingly. Leaving three."

"Mundungus."

"Exactly. Mundungus had had rather a lot to drink that night in Edinburgh. Lumiya, who had been peddling her wares all day, was on the way back to the place she called home. But, a man's basic instinct took over, and he went for her. It took her completely by surprise. Her wand had been blasted away, as this was after she left Hogwarts, and he gagged her, stopping her crying out for help. Mundungus then sexually abused, or as they say now, raped her. He was also a little rough, damaging Lumiya's legs. So, that was why she killed him so mercilessly at the Riddle House."

Harry was revolted by the fact that a member of the Order had done that.

"Caracatus Burke was her other customer. He was up in Edinburgh, coincidentally, to locate the Ravenclaw tiara that had went walkabout when Voldemort killed Hepzibah Smith. He fancied what any man would fancy when they see good looking young women who won't refuse them. He used Lumiya."

Harry whistled.

"Bad move."

"Indeed. Lumiya, when she was setting herself up as Dark Lady and training Lady Maladi in the Dark Arts went to Knockturn Alley. She found Burke in Borgin and Burkes. So, as a test, Lumiya got Maladi to distract Burke."

Harry was confused.

"Hold on, I thought Burke died of a brain haemorrhage."

"He did. I'm getting to that. Maladi distracted Burke, while Lady Lumiya, using a little known but terribly deadly poison, sabotaged Burke's morning cup of coffee. The poison, taken from a Hssiss, a dangerous dragon of the Dark Arts, causes blood clots to form immediately, and of course blood pumps terribly fast, forming it all the faster. No sooner than five minutes after Lumiya left the shop, Burke died of a class IV brain haemorrhage."

"She did it?"

"Yes. So, that was that. All her users were dead now, save one."

Harry grinned.

"Voldemort."

"Indeed. And now she wants to complete her revenge."

"Which is why she's playing both sides against the middle."

"Quite. And I have a shrewd suspicion that she will succeed."

"But why are Maladi and the others following her?"

"I think for two reasons: one is that it will look odd if she isn't backed up by her Lords and Ladies. And the other is that they are devoted to her above all others, and are more than willing to do anything for her."

Harry nodded.

"So, onto Lord Voldemort. He had unleashed Phoenix, who we will come to in a moment, but he has made the mistake that all dictators make: he has overstretched himself. You could use that, if you defeat Phoenix. What about his Horcruxes?"

Harry thought about it, but then realised the one good thing to come from all this.

"Phoenix destroyed Nagini. All his Horcruxes are gone."

Dumbledore smiled.

"Excellent! You are now closer than anyone has ever been before to destroying Lord Voldemort. Well done indeed."

Harry swallowed.

"And Phoenix?"

"Ah. You have the Silent on your side, which is unprecedented. You may, may, stand a chance. And I know that you will do anything to save your loved ones."

"Atris says that if worse comes to worse, I'll know what to do."

Dumbledore looked into Harry's face, and nodded.

"I have every confidence in you. If you need to do that, lord forbid, you will."

Harry smiled.

"However, there is hope from another source."

Harry looked up.

"You know that Hermione had Phoenix locked inside her. What I never told you is that the power inside her is called Dark Phoenix."

"So?"

"So, there is another ancient entity. Light Phoenix."

"Light Phoenix?"

"Yes. Light Phoenix has within its power to reverse all damage that Dark Phoenix does. If Dark Phoenix breaks a vase, Light Phoenix has the power to mend it."

"And if Hermione kills anyone, Light Phoenix-?"

"Will be able to resurrect them, yes."

Harry smiled.

"That's great! No matter what she does Light Phoenix can reverse it!"

Dumbledore smiled ruefully.

"Ah, Harry, if only it were that simple. I'm afraid not. You see, there are several things that must be done before Light Phoenix can reveal itself."

Harry snorted.

"Sod's law that was."

"Quite. Light Phoenix always inhabits males, as Dark Phoenix always inhabits females. But Light Phoenix, like any younger brother, is scared of Dark Phoenix, and will not go into open combat with her."

"Coward." Harry complained.

"True. So, Phoenix must be away from whatever it is that you want repaired by Light Phoenix."

Harry nodded.

"Second, if Light Phoenix fully heals all the damage Dark Phoenix does, it may kill him."

"And the last?"

Dumbledore smiled.

"And, just to confuse the matter, Light Phoenix will not appear unless Dark Phoenix is truly dead. She must be truly and utterly killed for him to come out of hiding from wherever he is and repair the damage done by Dark Phoenix."

Harry made a rude noise.

"Well, that's just fine and dandy isn't it?"

Dumbledore laughed.

"I apologise Harry, but it isn't any simpler."

Harry shook his head in futility.

"So, we need to kill Dark Phoenix for Light Phoenix to get his finger out and come and clean up the mess?"

"That's the basis of it yes."

Harry laughed grimly.

"My life isn't simple is it?"

"What's life without a few dragons?"

Harry smiled.

"Or Phoenixes?"

They both started to laugh.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day dawned bright and mild, a nice May morning. The castle was waiting for the impeding attack. Phoenix was waiting for her triumph after all these years. And Voldemort was waiting for victory.

Doomsday had arrived.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Death Eaters, the Lords and Ladies and Phoenix marched up the path leading to the Hogwarts grounds, Voldemort leading, with Lumiya and Phoenix flanking him. Phoenix was once again covered in red, though she had changed her cape for a long jacket down to her knees, which were covered down to her toes with red dragon hide leather boots. What had once been Hermione was now red haired, red clothed and red hot in fury and desire. The large, wrought iron gates barred their way.

"Blast." Voldemort complained.

Phoenix stepped to the fore, and raised her hands. The large gate began to cry out in stress and damage, as Phoenix ripped it out of the ground with all her power. With a screech that made the Death Eaters cringe, it was lifted up, and over their heads. She then blasted it towards the castle.

"Shall we?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry and Atris looked out as the Death Eaters arrived.

"Here they come." Atris said. The others were all in the entrance hall, awaiting their signal.

It was then that Harry noticed that the gates were getting ever closer.

"Down!"

They ducked just as the gates crashed through the walls, stopping against the wall behind them.

"Jesus!" Atris screeched.

"Come on."

So it began.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dumbledore was in a portrait as Harry passed.

"Harry! Thank god! I forgot! You can't kill Phoenix unless she is at her full power!"

Harry hissed.

"Thanks Professor. Here goes nothing."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Order arrived in the grounds just as the Death Eaters got to the entrance hall. They stood glaring daggers at one another.

"Voldemort, you have no idea of what you've let loose upon the world!" Harry shouted.

Voldemort smiled.

"No. It is you who have no idea."

"Voldemort, that woman murdered her friends and her lover." Harry said.

There was silence.

"What?" Phoenix asked.

"You murdered the man you love because you couldn't control your power!" Ginny yelled.

"No. Snape murdered him."

"Who do you think was influencing him? Your mind powers are too powerful. You made Snape kill Ron." Atris said.

"Potter, what are you doing?" Voldemort asked.

Lumiya grabbed him lightly.

"What do you think he's doing twit? Phoenix needs to lose all control so that she'll go the full distance. If not, it's all for nothing. We can't kill her unless she loses all control over herself."

"We're not trying to kill her." Voldemort hissed.

"We are now." Crouch stated.

"I didn't kill them. I couldn't have." Phoenix said, sounding scared.

"You did. All you are is a murderer of what you hold dear." Harry said harshly.

Phoenix backed away.

"No."

"You are nothing more than a murderer." Rosmerta snapped.

"NO!"

With that, a massive invisible shockwave burst forth from her body, knocking all the people present off their feet. The army had been sent into the forest to await further instructions.

"Now." Harry whispered to Sirius, who sent a Patronus to the forest where Firenze had the army.

"Now." Voldemort said to Bella.

With that, Harry's army rushed out of the forest and a massive army of Inferi materialised out of thin air.

Phoenix turned furiously to Voldemort.

"You dare to betray me?" she asked in the Phoenix voice.

"Bingo." Harry muttered.

With that, she levitated of the ground, and turned to face the Inferi army, all rushing towards her.

"Kill her my friends!" Voldemort ordered, as the Death Eaters took out their wands.

"Best idea you've ever had Voldemort." Lumiya snarled.

With that, Voldemort's lot went for Phoenix.

"Get her." Harry said miserably.

The army charged as the Order withdrew their wands. Now things got interesting.

Phoenix smiled, and her hair started to billow outwards. Her skin went dead looking, and her eyes turned black. She was in full Phoenix form once again. She turned to the Inferi, and they suddenly stopped, were lifted off the ground, and disintegrated in a massive wave of destruction. Voldemort gaped.

"There were three thousand Inferi there and she just wiped them all out!" he said in wonder.

The sky suddenly darkened, and lightning and thunder began to boom in the sky. Clouds gathered above the grounds as the world went dark above and around them all. Rain started pouring down from the heavens, soaking them in seconds. Hailstones fell, causing people to curse in pain. Snow blazed down from the heavens and fell thick and fast on the ground. Phoenix then turned to Harry's army, as the weather continued to beat down upon them. Then, another massive disintegration wave blew out from Phoenix, and Harry's army of five thousand, was destroyed in a massive explosion of blood, fabric, skin and bone.

"My god!" Daraala exclaimed.

"We need to do something!" Tonks yelled.

It was far too late.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

All across the globe, the sky went dark, and strange weather conditions started to fall. Lightning flashed across the sky and impacted with the ground, killing as many as two hundred in every continent. Rain poured down in cities that had a blazingly hot sunny day the minute before. Snow fell in the Sahara Desert and in warm places that had never even seen snow. Hailstones fell from the heavens, smashing windows and killing as many as five hundred when they hit people on the head. Then, the winds started. Tornados popped up all over the planet, and started gathering strength and pace. Tsunamis, stirred by the winds and many other factors, suddenly sprung up, and impacted the shores of coastal towns around the globe, killing up to five thousand all told. Blizzards started, and tons of snow drifted down, encasing many cities and freezing about three hundred people. Rain, sun, snow, hail, they all came at the same time, as weather related natural disasters swept the globe. Tsunamis collided with landmasses, killing thousands. Whirlpools sprung up, and sucked fishing boats and military ships into their deep maw. The British fleet, on training exercises in the Gulf, was suddenly sucked down by a massive whirlpool, all one hundred battleships. Tiny islands such as Hawaii were pulled under by the sheer force of these whirlpools. Hurricanes sprung up all over the world, flattening areas, and totally destroying others. New Orleans, Florida, Mexico and many more were totally steamrollered by the hurricanes, as more water and wind buffeted the homes of good, honest people. Tornados kept sweeping across countries, tearing a massive swath through Cairo, even destroying the ancient pyramids and the sphinx. Cyprus was consumed by a massive tsunami, as it drowned under the sheer force of Phoenix's powers. Crops suddenly wilted, and they ground dried up and cracked. Drought happened all over the world, destroying the worlds grow able food supply. All over the world, weather related disasters crashed into humanity's way of life destroying thousands of people. All this was Phoenix, who had finally lost control.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry ducked as another hailstone the size of a car crashed to the ground beside him. He saw Lumiya pull Krayt out of the way of a lightning bolt.

"She's using the weather to destroy everything!" Lupin said in wonder.

"Don't be proud of her! Fear her!" Harry shouted.

Firenze galloped across the grounds, when a disintegration wave blasted into him. He came apart in a mix of fur, skin and bone and hair. He was gone. Phoenix was in the centre of the grounds, still two metres above the ground, controlling all of this. The weather continued to be hectic and all sorts of weather were now falling all around them.

"I need to get to Voldemort and Lumiya." Harry said.

"This isn't the time to fulfil old vendettas." Tonks hissed.

"I need to cooperate with them, not attack them. We need to fight together if we're going to stop her."

Tonks shrugged, and they started making their way to where Voldemort was standing. Then, Phoenix let loose another disintegration blast, and this time Ursula and Parkinson were destroyed.

Shockwaves blew outwards from Phoenix, knocking people off their feet. It was getting harder and harder to see where you were going in the darkness, which now surrounded them. Lightning and explosions were the only light. The weather continued to beat down on them, tornados forming and ripping up Hagrid's house and hurtling down to Hogsmeade, taking the school walls with it.

They finally got to Voldemort and Lumiya.

"I warned you about what you had unleashed!" Lumiya yelled in fury.

Voldemort ignored her.

"She's so powerful. How are meant to stop someone like her?"

"By working together." Harry said, coming up beside them.

Lightning flashed across the sky, flanked by two tornados.

"Are you mad?" Voldemort demanded.

"Not as mad as the person who unleashed her on the world." Harry said, indicating Hermione, who was still using the weather.

"Very well." Lumiya said.

Atris had been sneaking along behind Phoenix. She then fired a curse. They all watched as the spell hurtled towards her. She then turned, and crushed the spell in her hand.

"You would kill me?" Phoenix demanded.

With that she let loose a sonic blast that blew Atris off her feet. A disintegration wave followed, but overshot Atris. Grawp, Bagman and Wood were all destroyed.

"I agree." Voldemort said.

"Everyone regroup!" Lumiya yelled.

The entire group came to them, and sheltered behind a mound of earth.

"We need to unite to stop her." Harry said.

Then, the air was filled with a piercing shriek, and Phoenix moved onto stage two. The ground started to shake, and shockwaves burst out from Phoenix's body. Suddenly, the earth started to splinter apart as earthquakes shook the land. In the far distance, they could see a massive plume of smoke. Lumiya seemed to be doing an urgent calculation in her head. Then she went pale.

"My god. She's set off Arthur's Seat in Edinburgh. It was thought to be extinct."

Phoenix's powers were getting more destructive.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Prime Minister Tony Blair of Britain was sitting in his office, drinking tea when the call came through. All cities that bordered the sea had been hit by tsunamis and the situation was urgent. What in the world was going on?

Outside, lightning flashed across the sky, hailstones fell and broke the pavement and rain lashed down. Cherie entered.

"Have you seen outside?" she asked.

"I have. What the devil's going on?"

There was then a massive shaking. Looking down, Blair's face went pale. A massive crack had opened in his office. It was an earthquake. He didn't even have time to scream as he was swallowed by the gaping maw.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

President Bill Clinton, President of the United States of America, was on an inspection of Yellowstone National Park, when the ground rumbled under his feet.

"What the-?"

Then, a dreadful premonition occurred to him. He turned to look up at the volcano, which then exploded. Lava, ash and dust blew out, igniting the park. Clinton was buried under lava before he could to anything about it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sir!"

The officer in charge of the New Mexico Nuclear Weapons Bunker, built by the US government to hold their nuclear weapons, turned to the young corporal.

"Yes corporal what is it?"

"Sir, we're feeling massive vibrations. It's an earthquake!"

The officer shook his head.

"We don't get them here."

Then, a massive crack broke the seemingly secure walls in half.

"You're right! Disable the weapons!"

It was too late. As the officers were swallowed by the earthquake, it hit the rack of twelve nuclear weapons. They exploded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

All across the world, natural disasters occurred. People were buried under tons of snow, dislodged from its perch by avalanches. Countries with wetter climates were crushed under tons of mud, released by landslides. Superheated gas burst up from the planet's core, and disintegrated entire cities. Sonic explosions blew massive holes out of the landscape, sending building after building tumbling down to the fiery magma below. The land caught fire and it spread across the countries of the world, cremating everything in its path. Earthquakes shattered the backbones of the world's countries. France was split in half. The Eiffel Tower fell into a large crack caused by a volcano. America broke up into segments. The White House disintegrated in a blast of gas. Australia shattered into tiny pieces. The Sydney Opera House was crushed under a ton of lava. Volcanoes across the world all went off, places like Italy, America, Hawaii and many others all crushed under tons of super hot lava, ash, dust and flame. Lava surged up from the cracks caused by the earthquakes, and it crashed through cities, melting everything that was in its path. But worse of all, all the world's nuclear weapons all suddenly blew up, mushroom clouds filling the atmosphere. It was Doomsday, as the world died around all living things. The freak weather continued, and the natural disasters increased tenfold. Waves continued to batter shorelines, which were now a lot more plentiful. Countries continued to split apart. Lightning flashed through the sky, and the weather continued, killing more and more people. Two million people had already died. And then, the pounding in many survivor's heads started. All across the world, masses of people were dying of haemorrhages, mostly in the brain. People were immobilised either by pain or by loss, and the continuing barrage claimed them all, either being buried in fire, flame, water, earthquakes, nuclear explosions or lava. People across the world were disintegrating as well, bursting apart as Phoenix's powers grew and grew.

No one could stop her now, as her judgement was enacted on them all.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lava hounded the surviving members. Dobby and Flitwick, who's legs were shorter than everyone else's, were cremated as the lava overtook them. Phoenix was only on stage two of her powers, and she had doomed the world. Then the Forbidden Forest was ripped up and disintegrated in the air. Where it had once been was now a barren, burnt wasteland, as a new fire sprung up and swept across it. Lightning and hail crashed to the ground, a hailstone knocking Alecto and Amycus into the gaping canyons of an earthquake. Harry pulled to a stop, as he saw Voldemort blast apart a falling hailstone. He failed to notice the lightning strike.

"_Accio_!" Harry shouted.

Voldemort was jerked out of the way as the bolt crashed into where he had been standing a second before.

"Thank you Potter."

Borgin and Silvermane were suddenly overcome by a haemorrhage, and died on the spot. The world was dying, as volcanoes spat out tons of lava and ash into the atmosphere, choking the combatants who were avoiding their enemy. One burst of magma caught Krayt as he dashed away. He was charred.

"NO!" Lumiya yelled.

Then, with a roar, the castle started to crumble, huge stone blocks ripping up from the school and falling around. A minute later, Hogwarts was gone, leaving a barren wasteland in its place. The ghosts and house elves were all sucked out, and the elves disintegrated while the ghosts blew apart. She could even kill the dead. Fires swept across the grounds, cremating all it touched. Cho was burned alive, unable to move quickly enough. The lake suddenly drained, and a massive earthquake shot along the grounds from inside the lake. Crouch fell screaming to his doom. Ginny looked to see Lumiya blasting hailstones out of the sky. She didn't notice the large boulder falling on top of her. Ginny leapt at her and shoved her out of the way as the boulder crashed to the ground.

"Thank you dear."

Tornados blazed across the landscape, lifting up all the already damaged ground. Bane was sucked up into the maelstrom. Slughorn was then cremated by an explosion of superheated gas from the planets core, and he was followed closely by Babayaga. Lava belched up, burning Lucius, Rabastan and Ekria to cinders. The weather continued, as a landslide came tearing down the mountain, joined by an avalanche that was using the snow still trapped on the hills surrounding the castle. Narcissa and Nott Snr were flattened by the landslide while Fred and George were crushed under tons of snow. The Order and the Death Eaters were desperately trying to avoid Phoenix, but they weren't achieving anything. Crabbe and Goyle were disintegrated without further ado. A lightning bolt flashed down and killed Tonks.

"We need to stop Hermione!" Harry yelled.

"Everyone behind that boulder!" Atris yelled, indicating the one that had nearly made Lumiya into a pancake.

A hailstone cracked Nihl's head open as he ran for it, and he died instantly. Talon screamed, and then toppled into a crater caused by earthquakes. They all rested against the stone.

"This is horrible. We're being slaughtered." Bella whispered in fear.

"We need to kill her. No two ways about it." Maladi said, looking sick.

The boulder was then wrenched up by a massive wind and thrown out of the way. They all took flight once again. Then, Phoenix screeched again. Stage three at last.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The world was on fire. Continents were either shattered into tiny pieces or drowned by massive waves. Nuclear bombs had purged America and Russia of life, along with many countries of the Middle East. Lava now covered most of Antarctica. Africa had been destroyed by volcanoes, earthquakes, blasts and disintegration. And now, a new threat arrived. Massive, red and orange asteroids hurtled down from the atmosphere, blasting apart towns and cities. Tokyo was hit by a massive asteroid and was shattered within an instant. Columns of fire blazed down from the sky, incinerating all that was under them. New York was destroyed in a massive blaze of flame. Fireballs flew down from the sky, blasting apart convoys of people lucky to escape death thus far. The atmosphere then caught fire, and the world started to heat up. Phoenix had never been so powerful. She had reached the apex of her strength.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mr Weasley was killed as a massive fireball blew him out of existence. An asteroid crashed into Bill, Fleur and Charlie, killing them instantly. The rest dodged out of the way as a column of flame came down from the heavens and destroyed all presence of Angelina and Katie. The world was dying. Fire, water, earth and air were all at Phoenix's disposal, and she wasn't leaving anything untouched. Rodolphus was crushed by an asteroid. Shryk and Fatale ran to avoid a fireball but were flattened under another landslide. The survivors grouped behind another boulder left from the destruction of the castle.

"It's over. The atmosphere's alight. We've lost. People across the world have died." Ginny said, letting the tears flow.

Trelawney and Madam Pomfrey were making their way to them when they were disintegrated.

"NO!" McGonagall yelled.

"I need to get to Hermione." Harry said.

"Are you mad? We can't get close enough! She'll destroy you!" Maladi barked.

The boulder quivered. Rosmerta jumped out and fired a curse, but she was then killed by a fireball which lit the ground.

"It's all over! We've lost everything!" Mrs Weasley yelled in despair.

"I'm the only one who can kill her!" Harry insisted.

"What have I done?" Voldemort asked, looking at Phoenix in fear.

Lumiya looked thoughtful.

"He's right. He's the only one who can sort this out."

"Are you mad? He'll be killed!" Bella screeched.

"We're all going to die no matter what Bella. If he reckons he can stop her, let him try. We have nothing to lose. I have unleashed the end of all things. Let him end the end of all things." Voldemort muttered.

The boulder quivered again. Nott Jnr leapt out and was boiled by a wave of lava.

"Fine." Ginny said tearfully.

Harry took a deep breath. His lungs immediately filed with soot. The world was boiling up. Now or never.

"Put Shield Charms on him. That may delay her powers!" Lumiya ordered.

"_Protego_!" they all yelled.

Harry knew what he had to do.

"Gologomath, toss me."

The giant looked at him.

"Are you insane?" he demanded.

"I can't get close enough otherwise. Toss me!" Harry pleaded.

Golgomath looked at Voldemort.

"Do it." Voldemort said.

This was it. Either way they were all going to die. May as well take Phoenix with them.

Golgomath lifted Harry up and threw him towards Hermione, who was still unleashing her destruction upon the world. Golgomath was then disintegrated.

"That boy is our last hope." Daraala sniffed.

"We need to distract her. Go!" Rita shouted.

A group ran with her one way, while another group ran another. Rita, Sprout and Pettigrew screamed as they were consumed by fire. The others all got behind another rock as Harry went towards Phoenix.

"Hermione! I know you're still there somewhere!" he shouted.

Phoenix blasted apart a shield as he got closer.

"Hermione please!"

Another shield gone.

"Hermione! Come on! I know she hasn't killed you yet!"

Three shields fell down.

"Hermione!"

Phoenix continued to attack Harry as he closed the gap between them. Two more shields collapsed. A pile of wreckage was at her feet, and he was only a couple of yards from it. Then, the strongest attack yet, killing four shields.

"Please!" Harry pleaded, tears of sorrow blinding him.

It was far too hot, as the world was hearting up. Another two shields collapsed. He was nearly there. The last three shields fell down. He was exposed, but he was nearly there. Skin burst off, as did his robes, but he kept going. He could see the others, along with the Silent, watching anxiously. Here goes.

"She'll kill him!" Ginny screeched, taking out her wand.

"No!" Lumiya barked, forcing the wand down.

"Lumiya! He's our last chance!" Voldemort shouted.

"I said no!"

More skin blew off of Harry, but he finally reached Phoenix. She was in full form, her eyes black, her hair red, her skin dead.

"You would die for them?" Phoenix demanded in her disembodied voice.

At least she had stopped trying to kill him. Harry stared at her.

"Yes. I would. But I would die for you too." He said weakly.

That hit home.

"For you." He repeated.

Suddenly, Hermione resurfaced. Tears flooded her brown eyes.

"Please Harry, kill me. Kill me before I kill someone else. I'll keep Phoenix locked inside me. Just kill me!" she implored him.

Around them, Phoenix's powers continued their onslaught. Harry nodded, blinking tears out of his eyes.

"I know. I will. I love you."

Hermione was facing a struggle with Phoenix, but it was too late. Harry pointed his wand at Hermione.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered.

Hermione smiled sadly.

"_Avada Kedavra_!"

The green spell crashed into Hermione, killing her instantly. With a last, pained, mournful cry, Phoenix was finally destroyed. Hermione's limp, dead body fell back into Harry's arms. He took one look at her and broke down. His best friend had destroyed the world. But she was still the Hermione he loved. Phoenix was just a part of her that had gotten out, which had been unstoppable and uncontrollable. Harry sunk to his knees, still holding Hermione's body, and cried.

"NOOOO!"

"He did it. He actually did it." Lumiya said quietly, as she hugged Maladi.

Ginny rushed to her lover and clasped him in a hug. He needed one.

"Good god." Lupin said hoarsely.

Harry continued to cry, and was barely hearing what was going on.

"It's over. The world's over. Hermione's killed it." McGonagall said bluntly.

"The end of the world. Who would have thought we'd live to see it?" Sirius asked.

"The world's dying. Nuclear weapons. The planet's core is shattered. Civilisation has been destroyed. Hermione's power was too much for the planet. It's going to splinter apart." Daraala informed them.

"What can we do? What about survivors?" Voldemort asked.

"Survivors? Who could survive this? We only survived because we were so close to Phoenix. Everyone else on the planet is either dead or dying. It's all over." Bella said sadly.

"There is no victory in such things." Lumiya muttered.

"Six billion people on this planet. Twelve people who aren't dead or dying. Well, we will be soon." Draco moaned.

"It'll take three days. Then all the ash, soot and junk from the super volcanoes will land, and start a new Ice Age. The wind will take the nuclear radiation all over the world, killing whatever Hermione missed. And then, the planet will crack apart." Maladi informed them.

Harry was still crying for the loos of his friends, his family and the two who meant more to him in the world than anything else, apart from Ginny. He had lost Ron and Hermione. His two best friends were gone. They were dead. And that truth was unbearable. He felt a hand on his shoulder, and turned, expecting to see Ginny. It was Voldemort.

"I'm sorry. This is all my fault. I should have listened. I should have known what would have happened. I was too damn proud. And that was my failing."

Harry couldn't believe it. Voldemort was apologising to him!

"We're all to blame. I never tried hard enough to stop you. If I had, well…" Lumiya said.

"And I didn't try hard enough to defend Hermione." Harry whispered.

Ginny pulled him close and kissed his cheek.

Then, a bubble of lava burst, and Atris stepped out. She surveyed the mess.

The grounds of the school were shattered, all at odd angles and heights. Lava covered the grounds too, as did spent asteroids. Total devastation.

"Atris! We thought you were dead!" Sirius said.

"We nearly were, but I put up a shield to protect us as the lava surrounded us. The rest is starting to cool."

"It doesn't matter. We lost. The world's going to end." Harry said.

Oddly, he was quite relaxed about the whole thing. He couldn't care less that they were all going to die. Not anymore. Not after he had watched his friends and family butchered by uncontrollable power.

"I beg to differ Harry. You're forgetting Light Phoenix." Atris said happily.

"We don't know what he is, or where he is. By the time he arrives it'll be too late." Ginny said.

"No. I know what Light Phoenix is." Atris said with a grin.

Hope stirred once again in Harry's tragedy blackened heart.

"You do?"

Then, a cry echoed across the black sky. Harry looked up to see Fawkes swooping down towards them.

"Of course. Light Phoenix was never around when Dark Phoenix was on the loose before because he was with Dumbledore. What better way to ensure continuing life than to put yourself into a creature that rarely dies, and when it does is always reborn? And at Hogwarts, he would be able to keep an eye on Dark Phoenix and keep her in check." Lumiya said.

"Oh Dumbledore you have been clever." Voldemort said.

Harry grinned as he stroked the phoenix's head.

"You're Light Phoenix!" he said in wonder.

Fawkes nodded in assent.

"Can you fix all this?" Harry asked.

Fawkes again nodded, but made a noise with it.

"But it'll kill you?" Harry guessed.

Fawkes nodded. Harry stroked the bird.

"I'm sorry Fawkes."

Fawkes shook his magnificent head. Voldemort and Lumiya looked at the bird in wonder. Then, sooty snow began to fall.

"Please hurry. I'm so sorry." Harry whispered.

The phoenix seemed to smile, and then it screeched. A massive white light shone from him and surrounded the globe.

Lava shot back down the cracks in the ground and back into volcanoes. Soot and ash went back inside the cones from whence they came. The cracks in the planet's core healed. The canyons caused by the earthquakes joined together again, leaving whole landmasses once again. The asteroids disappeared into thin air, while the fire blackened earth went back to its former colour. The explosions from the nuclear weapons were forced back into their missiles and the weapons went back to normal. Islands came back to the surface again. Avalanches and mudslides went back to their hills and mountains. The dangerous gases in the air dissipated. The water streamed away from the cities, leaving the flooded areas dry once gain. The hailstones suddenly melted and dried up. The damage caused by the tsunamis all repaired itself too. The massive tornados and whirlpools damage all got fixed with a flash. The damage caused by the sonic explosions all covered itself up. The places where the crops had died burst back to life again. The hurricane damage fixed itself on its own accord. The snow from the blizzards all melted. The shockwave damage healed itself too. The soot blackened ground suddenly turned its former, lively colour once again. The castle, the lake, the forest and Hagrid's hut all returned to normal. All the world's features and buildings were repaired. Now for the people. Those who had been killed by the attacks returned to life in an instant, and those in the grounds looked around in wonder. Those that had died of haemorrhages woke up as though they had been sleeping. And the ones that had been disintegrated were all joined together once again.

With a last burst, Fawkes stopped. The world was back to the way it was before, and everyone was congratulating one another, or in other cases throwing themselves into the arms of their loved ones and crying in joy.

"Please tell me Snape hasn't been resurrected." Harry moaned.

Fawkes nodded that the Death Eater and the snake were indeed gone.

Fawkes, now thin, black and bedraggled, looked happily up at Harry, and then faded away like dust.

Harry got to his feet, and was then kissed by Ginny.

"We did it!" she screamed in ecstasy.

Harry returned the kiss and smiled.

"You're right. We did. Phoenix is dead and the world's back to normal."

There was a small noise from behind them. They turned to see Hermione. Fawkes had brought her back to life too, now that Phoenix was gone.

"I'm…" she began, but Harry didn't let her get any further.

He pulled her close and hugged her as she broke down.

"Hey. Everyone knows that it wasn't you." Ginny soothed.

"I killed everything! I'll never use magic again!" Hermione screamed.

The Order all gathered around her.

"Now see here young one. We know full well that it was Phoenix. And all wizards across the world will know it too. And the muggles will just think it was a nightmare. You have nothing to be sorry for."

Atris looked most unhappy at Firenze's statement.

"Yes she has! I'm out of a job!"

They all looked to her, and Harry was thrilled to see Hermione's lips tug upwards. He then burst out laughing. The rest of the Order, even Hermione, soon followed.

"But…" Hermione said.

"But nothing dear. We know it was Phoenix who did it all. You have nothing, I repeat, nothing, to be sorry for." Mrs Weasley said kindly.

The Order all echoed their agreement, and Hermione broke down into tears of gratitude. She then regained control.

"Is Ron really-?"

"Really what?" a voice asked.

They all turned. It was impossible, but there he was. Ron Weasley was alive! Then Luna appeared behind him too. They were both alive!

"Thank you Fawkes!" Harry said.

Everyone was silent. Except Hermione. She rushed to Ron and let herself be swept up in his arms. They kissed passionately, as the Order all rushed to their friends. They all enveloped them in hugs and love.

"Get off!" Ron said in mock indignation.

Luna just laughed.

Hermione kissed Ron's cheek. He smiled at her.

"I know all about it."

She broke into sobs on his shoulder. Harry then cuffed his friend around the ear.

"What was that for?" Ron demanded.

"Making Hermione make the mess that we had to deal with." Harry said in mock anger.

The Order then abandoned all pretence. They were all alive, and it felt good. Phoenix was gone, Ron was alive, Luna was alive, and the world and Hermione were back to normal. All was well with the world.

"Come back here!" a female voice yelled.

They all barely jumped out of the way as Voldemort ran down to Hogsmeade, all the newly resurrected Death Eaters and Lords and Ladies chasing after him screaming holy murder.

"Voldemort! Get back here!" Lumiya ordered as she led her Lords and Ladies after him. Bella, who seemed rather displeased that her master had not listened to her, was leading the Death Eaters.

Draco stopped beside the Order.

"Business as usual from tomorrow." He snarled.

"Some things never change Malfoy." Harry snarled.

Malfoy then tore off after his master. Voldemort was screaming as the angry mob chased after him. Harry couldn't help it. He laughed. Then the rest of the Order joined in. Business as usual Malfoy? He would take that over a world killing friend any day. The Order was laughing for quite some time, Voldemort's yelps of pain and apology still being heard from Hogsmeade.


	64. Chapter 64

Chapter Sixty Four

Operation Shadow Hand: Diagon Alley

So the world was back to normal. The only one who wasn't back to normal was Hermione, in several ways. She had withdrawn from magic and wasn't using it at all. She only carried her wand out of habit rather than anything else. Ron was trying to help her get through it, but to no avail. She had also become friends with Atris, who was now out of a job. She was helping the Order by carrying messages to the various resistance groups to Voldemort's rule that had sprung up. She was in contact with Kale's Black Hand and things were brewing for the final battle. Hermione was slowly returning to normal, but she decided to keep one reminder of what had happened. Her hair was still red from being Phoenix and she refused to change it to remind her of what she had done.

Meanwhile, the Order, reenergised after the resurrection of everyone including Ron and Luna, were helping her through it, and at the same time preparing for Operation Shadow Hand. The preliminaries were over and it was on to the main event.

Meanwhile, the _Daily Prophet_'s circulation was well up after Rita had published a very detailed report of Hermione being controlled by Phoenix.

So, all in all, everything was ready for the beginning of the end of the war.

"For this to work, everything must be launched at _exactly the same time_. If not its all one big, dangerous waste of time. Atris, you'll need to communicate with all the resistance groups." Ron said.

"I take it the ones in the main areas are the most important?" Atris asked.

"Yeah. The Red Terror in Diagon Alley, the Krath in Hogsmeade, the Covenant at Platform Nine and Three Quarters and the Triad in Little Hangleton. There's the three town groups and the four hamlet groups too."

"And a few surprises besides." Slughorn said, winking at Wood, who was holding hands with Cho.

Harry grinned.

"Well, here goes nothing."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"A staff isn't going to get you anywhere." Ron said.

"I told you I'm not going to use magic. Not after what happened." Hermione said.

"We can hardly blame you Hermione, but we need you. You and Ron are leading the assault on Platform Nine and Three Quarters. You'll need magic if you're going to beat the Death Eaters there." Luna said.

Hermione shook her head, and they knew it was pointless to resist.

"Who's staying behind?" Ron asked.

"Ekria's babysitting the castle, while everyone else goes to war. Atris is using the Silent to get messages to all the rebel groups. This is the mass retake bid." Luna said.

"Yes, I know all that. I was the one who thought up the plan." Ron said grumpily.

Hermione smiled.

"Harry's leading the attack on the Riddle House, we've got Platform Nine and Three Quarters, Luna is leading the attack on Hogsmeade and Sirius is attacking Diagon Alley. Eight members per group, along with an army of a thousand each." Hermione said.

"Do we have that many troops?" Luna asked.

"Luna, we have an army of ten thousand all told." Ron said.

"Well, here goes. Let's take back the initiative." Hermione said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sirius and Daraala were walking along the muggle road that led to the Leaky Cauldron. The army and the rest of the Order were all going in in different ways. The muggles were all very anxious, rushing up and down the crowded street. Many had fled the country. It was very strange that the two worlds were colliding more than ever, despite the Ministry's best efforts. Sirius and Daraala then slipped into a side street.

"I hate using this entrance into Diagon Alley." Daraala whispered in complaint.

"Stop whinging and open the wall, before someone sees us." Sirius said.

She dissolved the wall with a wave of her wand, and the leapt through before it closed back up again.

Diagon Alley was deserted of the usual, bright, cheery shoppers and eager businessmen. Now, it was full to the brim with Inferi, hags, ogres, trolls, Veela, centaurs, goblins, werewolves and two giants, along with three of Lumiya's Dementors. Sirius and Daraala went into a small alcove, vanished the wall and stepped into a warehouse. Which was full of fifty people, dressed in red.

Florean Fortescue, the ice cream shop owner who had disappeared two summers before, walked up to them. He had foreseen that Voldemort would end up occupying Diagon Alley and began setting aside resources for the battle that would eventually come. At the time when the Alley was attacked, they weren't ready. They were now, and had been for the past five months since the conclusion of the Battle of Hogwarts. Their terrorist strikes had taken out various Voldemort controlled emplacements and had weakened his ability to hold onto what he had in Diagon Alley. They kept changing homes, but the Alley was too narrow for the Inferi to blitz the place. Which worked to their advantage.

"Welcome. The Red Terror's operations have caused quite the stir in the local garrison, which has now been reinforced with Death Eater commanders." Fortescue said as he walked them to the centre of the room.

There, they were met by Eeylop of Eeylop's Owl Emporium who had joined the Red Terror, named after the robes, after the fall of Diagon Alley, which had now been in Voldemort's hands for the better part of a year, Verity, the Weasley's assistant who too had joined after the fall of Diagon Alley, and Griphook, who had joined after the Battle of Hogwarts and the reunification of the goblins under Gringott's banner.

"So, are your forces prepared?" Fortescue asked.

Sirius nodded.

"We only need the go signal, and then we can get started. The army will get in through the two side alleys as we sweep out and take them by surprise." Daraala explained.

"And the Goblins will get them from behind." Griphook said proudly.

Atris appeared at that moment.

"Everything's ready. The Silent have set themselves up in various towns and hamlets with wizards. The Black Hand has reappeared too. Brianna is responsible for Diagon Alley, and is bringing the Black Hand representative Proteus to assist. Good luck." Atris said, then disappeared.

Verity looked at her go in wonder.

"Strange woman."

"You're telling us. _Expecto Patronum_!" Sirius said, sending a message to Flitwick, Sprout, Bagman, Cho, Angelina and Katie.

"Five minutes everybody!" Fortescue shouted.

The Red Terror, the group that had caused so much damage for Voldemort's garrison in the last six months, got to its feet and prepared to liberate their home.

"Who's in charge here?" Daraala asked.

"Centaur called Bane." Eeylop said.

"Oh, we know him well." Sirius growled.

Then Brianna appeared. She was shorter than Atris, and had short hair, but it was still white. Then a man with a strong jaw and a long brown ponytail appeared, wearing black robes.

"Hello. This is Proteus." Brianna said indicating the man.

They all nodded in greeting.

"Is the Order prepared?" Verity asked as she slipped on her gauntlets.

"Is the Red Terror?" Daraala asked back.

They smiled, and headed for the door. Sirius kissed Daraala for luck, and took out his wand.

Then, a Patronus came from Harry.

"Right! Operation Shadow Hand begins in two minutes!" Sirius barked.

The Red Terror were all highly excited. All their hard work was about to pay off.

"Get ready to go, and good luck!" Fortescue called.

Sirius hoped the army was ready.

"Five…"

Sirius took a deep breath.

"Four…"

Daraala took out her own wand.

"Three…"

Fortescue nodded encouragingly to his troops.

"Two…"

Griphook dashed into the secure route to the bank.

"One!"

With that, the door flew open and the Liberation of Diagon Alley began.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bane yelled at the foolish werewolf who had allowed two unannounced people into Diagon Alley by use of the side streets.

"Fool!" he roared, and the man scuttled away.

There was then a cry, as an army rushed into Diagon Alley from the side streets. And, leading them was the Red Terror.

"Everyone, to arms! We are invaded!" Bane hollered.

The Death Eaters rushed to their positions. There was then a cry from behind as the goblins streamed out of Gringotts looking murderous.

"We're in trouble." Bane said plainly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At that moment, all across the country, magical attacks and revolutions all began. Operation Shadow Hand had begun.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Flitwick watched as Verity blasted apart an Inferi battalion that was blocking the group's progress. The attackers had caught Voldemort's forces in between them and were slowly squeezing them together. Excellent. Harry would be pleased. Just then, a blast shot over his shoulder. He turned to see Nott Jnr, a boy he had taught for six and a half years.

"Theodore. I didn't think you had it in you to be a Death Eater."

Nott smiled uncertainly.

"Of course I have it in me. Why wouldn't I?"

Flitwick noticed the hesitance.

"Do wish to follow the Death Eaters?" Flitwick asked shrewdly.

"Of course!" Nott said, a little too quickly.

"You do not need to lie to me my boy. If you wish to come over to our side, just say so. We will not harm you." Flitwick said.

"My father will kill me!" Nott said in fear.

"No. He wouldn't, no matter how devoted he is to Lord Voldemort, kill his only son. Come over to our side. Do the right thing." Flitwick urged.

Nott was seriously debating it, when Sirius shouted.

"Filius, either fight him or fight someone else!"

Flitwick looked up in fury, and Nott's expression of hope turned to one of anger.

"You were lying to me!" Nott shouted.

"No! I wasn't!" Flitwick protested.

"_Crucio_!" Nott yelled.

Flitwick rolled out o the way. When he got back to his feet, Nott was at the other end of the battle, helping Bane fight off the goblins. Sirius appeared beside him.

"Oh! I wish you had…never mind." Flitwick said, his anger suppressed.

Sirius shrugged, and headed into the throng. Not having anything else to do, Flitwick followed. But he promised himself that he would see to Nott before the war ended.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The battle was going well. The hundred strong goblin force was attacking the enemy's left flank with enthusiasm, while the combined forces of the Red Terror and the Order attacked the right. Fortescue, Verity and Eeylop led their forces well, and their troops were very loyal to them. Sirius smiled as he watched the three Red Terror cell leaders attack the right flank. They were good leaders for their men. Then, a horn sounded across the air. They all looked up to see a seven man team on broomsticks swoop down on Voldemort's forces.

"About time!" Cho and Bagman yelled together.

In response to Angelina's enquiring stare, they answered.

"We felt that we would need air support for this, so we called in a few favours." Cho answered.

The Tutshill Tornado's Quidditch team swept down on the enemy from above, cremating lines of Inferi. Sirius grinned, and the Red Terror's fighting became stronger. They were winning.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bagman chortled as the Tornados cremated the enemy ranks. About time he called in that favour. Back when Harry had blackmailed him into joining the Order, he thought the boy mad, and that he had sealed his doom. Now, he saw that he not only had a very good chance of living out this war, he now had a reason for living, a cadre of friends, a beautiful woman who was in love with him and a higher cause to aspire to. He smiled at the thought of Rosmerta, fighting in Hogsmeade, all spells flying. A truly wonderful woman. Just then, a spell caught him in the lower back, sending him sprawling. Getting up, he saw the large, bulky green form of Shryk, the Ogre Death Eater who had been responsible for a third of the ogre population of Britain joined Voldemort. The other third Umbridge had wiped out and the other had joined Harry's army, and a few were now here in the battle.

"Ludovic Bagman. So. I didn't expect you to join any cause unless there was a large infusion of gold at the end of it." Shryk snarled.

"There was mention of gold. But I don't care about that now." Bagman said, levelling his wand.

Shryk laughed.

"Somehow I don't believe you. You aren't worried, being in a war zone with a bunch of goblins?"

"Not really." Bagman said confidently.

Shryk laughed again.

"You truly are a marvel. However, I am the Ogre leader, and I'm afraid that as a Death Eater, I cannot allow you to escape."

Bagman laughed this time.

"And how do you plan to fight me without a wand?"

Shryk laughed and took out a thin black wand. So, he was the one that had hit Bagman.

"You Ministry types. You're all alike! That's why I joined you know. And why two thousand of my brethren came with me. We are near human, and as such should be able to have all their rights."

Bagman nodded in agreement.

"And now you do, thanks to Arthur Weasley."

"Too little too late, I'm afraid."

Bagman rolled his eyes.

Then, Shryk moved, firing a curse. Bagman rolled across the ground to avoid the lethal attack, and sprang up.

"_Expelliarmus_!"

Shryk, for a large chap, was quite agile, and was nowhere near when the spell hit its end point.

"Damn." Bagman cursed.

Shryk fired a jet of flame at Bagman, who countered with a steam of water. The two elements, which everyone had seen quite enough of during the Phoenix crisis, collided in the air and started to push each other back. Bagman struggled to keep the attack going, and then failed his struggle. He thudded to the floor. Shryk stood gloatingly over him.

"Goodbye, Ministry scum. _Avada Kedavra_!"

Before the spell could be fired, a blast blew Shryk into the air. Bagman nodded his thanks to Fortescue. Shryk scrambled back to the Death Eater formation, where Bane, the two Notts, Fatale and Borgin were leading their forces. Bagman signalled to the other Order members, and they all came to him, along with Brianna and Proteus, who had just demolished a battalion together, Fortescue, Verity, Eeylop and Griphook.

"Bane will want to fight to the death. We need to split apart his forces. We've done well so far, few losses, but that won't last if they become desperate." Bagman warned.

Sirius nodded his agreement.

"Right. Filius, go with Griphook, Proteus, Angelina, Cho, Eeylop and Sprout. You attack from behind them. We've fought so far up the street now, there are only two sides to attack from."

Flitwick nodded, and led his group past the warring troops to the right flank.

"So, that leaves me, Daraala, Bagman, Katie, Brianna, Fortescue and Verity to attack the left flank." Sirius muttered.

The groups then pressed their advantage, and Voldemort's forces started to fall faster than ever.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bane blasted another goblin.

"Vermin!" he shouted, an assessment Fatale agreed with as she blasted one herself.

"Bane." A voice said, making Bane jump in shock.

The raging centaur turned to see Lady Maladi observing the chaos from the street leading to Knockturn Alley.

"Lady Maladi. As you can see, we're a little busy." Bane said with forced politeness, as Shryk threw a werewolf belonging to Potter into a wall.

"So I see. Watch your left flank. They're going to break through."

Bane signalled for Fatale and the Notts to reinforce the left flank. The remaining troops, still about three hundred strong, were holding their own well however.

"Now watch your right flank."

Bane signalled in fury to Shryk and Borgin.

"Are you here to commentate or help?"

"Neither." Maladi said simply.

The battle was still raging, thought the Order and the Red Terror still had the advantage.

"Where are those reinforcements I asked for?" Bane demanded in fury.

Maladi sighed.

"All other places that have large garrisons are under attack. In short, everywhere we took in Operation Strike Fear is at war."

Bane hollered in anger.

"What about the forces at the Riddle House!? Cant they reinforce us?"

"The Riddle House is under attack also."

Bane blasted a member of the Red Terror.

"So what do we do?" he demanded.

"Flee to fight another day. Everywhere else is under attack. The groups of troops scouring the country for witches and wizards won't do anyone any good. There are too few. The forces abroad looking for British wizards are too far away. Your best chance is to retreat."

Bane stomped on a goblin in fury.

"Retreat!? Are you mad!? Voldemort would kill me!"

"He can't kill you. He is under attack as well. He has no grounds to kill you, and he won't waste his Death Eaters at this crucial juncture. Retreat my friend. Conserve our forces now that they are becoming so hard to come by. When we call all forces to us, we have an army that vastly outnumbers Potters. And his army will make the mistake of thinking that we are defeated after this. The people will lose interest in the war: the people that are left anyway. If we save our troops now, we can then use them…"

"To attack and destroy Hogwarts once and for all." Bane finished gleefully.

"Well?"

"Where are we to retreat to?" Bane asked.

"Ravenscraig Castle in Fife."

"Excellent thought Lady Maladi. I thank you. RETREAT!"

The forces looked at him as though he was mad, then complied. Maladi smiled as the forces of Voldemort disappeared. She then disappeared herself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Maladi entered the dark room, where Lumiya and Nihl were waiting.

"Diagon Alley has fallen my lady."

Lumiya smiled.

"Excellent."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sirius grinned at the people in Diagon Alley. The capital of magical trading was free at last. The Red Terror's work had paid off. Twenty out of the original hundred Goblins had died. Twelve out of the original Red Terror had died. Not bad, all considered. One hundred and fifty out of the thousand of the Order's army had died. Not bad at all. And to top it all, none of the Totshill Tornados had died.

"Well, we did it. This part of Operation Shadow Hand was a success." Sirius said happily.

Daraala kissed him, and the others all shook hands and patted backs. They had done their part. Now it was up to the others to do theirs.


	65. Chapter 65

Chapter Sixty Five

Operation Shadow Hand: Hogsmeade

Luna smiled at the once peaceful town of Hogsmeade, stretched out in front of her army. All they were waiting for was the signal. And then, they could move. She had Tonks, Lupin, Rita, Grawp, Madam Pomfrey, Madam Rosmerta and Oliver as her commanders. All there were waiting for was the signal from Atris so they could begin.

"Are the Krath ready?" Luna asked.

"They should be. I sent them a message this morning. If not, we could be in trouble." Rosmerta said.

"Not really. We can always summon reinforcements." Luna said happily.

Dying had done her good. She was now happier, but madder than ever before. She was finally over the loss of Neville, and was ready to see this war end. She didn't blame Hermione in the slightest. She just hoped her friend would get over her fears. Fluffy came up to them and sat beside them. Then, a group of forty people emerged from several cracks in the ground. The bright sunny day cast them into shadow, but Luna noticed from their navy blue uniforms that this was the Krath, led by Madam Puttifoot who owned the teashop and Ambrosius Flume, who ran Honeydukes. They had kept up their attacks all through the months since Hogsmeade had fallen before the Battle of Hogwarts. All Order missions since then had been undercover. The Krath had been formed after the first battle of Hogsmeade, as a last means of defence in case the army couldn't free them. They had kept up a war of attrition for the last months, and had been very successful, even destroying three separate buildings that the garrison had been housed in.

"Miss Lovegood." Flume said, shaking her hand.

Luna smiled warmly.

"Are your Krath ready?" Luna asked.

"Ready to go. I hope you lot know what you've got yourself into."

Luna smiled.

Atris appeared at that moment.

"Everything's ready. The Silent have set themselves up in various towns and hamlets with wizards. The Black Hand has reappeared too. Sabe is responsible for Hogsmeade, and is bringing the Black Hand representative Heracles to assist. Good luck." Atris said, then disappeared.

"Bizarre." Flume said in wonder.

"Don't we know it." Oliver said as he took out his wand.

Then, a woman in a white snowsuit appeared, with a large, burly, muscled man with a heavy beard appeared.

"I'm Sabe. This is Heracles." The woman, another of the Silent said. Heracles was the Black Hand member.

A Patronus appeared in the shape of a stag. Luna grinned. This was it.

"Everyone get ready!" Rosmerta yelled.

The army all tensed, as did the Krath. This was what they had been fighting for.

"Five…"

Luna took out her wand.

"Four…"

Rosmerta flexed to ready herself.

"Three…"

Oliver sent a message with his wand.

"Two…."

Puttifoot and Flume, the two Krath leaders, smiled at their comrades.

"One!"

With a cry, the one thousand and forty strong army rushed down the hill and into Hogsmeade.

The Liberation of Hogsmeade began.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Draco thought as his garrison moved into position. The forces up on the hill thought they hadn't been noticed. How very wrong they were. He hated garrison duty, but someone had to do it. Someone had to defend the places Voldemort had conquered. His mother and father were conversing about the state of the war. Since the Phoenix Crisis, the war had been relatively quiet. Now, things were heating up again. There was a cry, and Malfoy looked up to see the Order army, combined with the Krath, speeding down the hill. But they were in the wrong formation for Draco's trap to work.

"Everyone, ignore the plan, and get to your stations!" he yelled.

The Death Eaters all took their places behind the normal infantry. Here goes nothing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Luna's forces rushed down the hillside, and crashed into the garrison with a deafening bang. That was when the spells started to fly between the two forces, as the combined force of the Krath and the Order fought against the forces of Lord Voldemort. Luna blasted a swath through the opposing forces, leading her army up through the enemy formation in an attempt to get to the Malfoys. Grawp was crushing the enemy formations with swings of his club and Fluffy, now Grawp's pet, was ripping into the enemy army. Luna smiled. The enemy had been aware of their presence, but the way they had deployed themselves had prevented the enemy from trapping them. Served them right. There was then a loud, blaring noise. Luna turned to see Mr Weasley's car come trundling over the hill. It rolled down the hill and ran over a line of troops. Luna smiled at Rita, who took her battalion up the left flank. Wood took his battalion right up the middle and Madam Rosmerta went up the right flank. Lupin and Tonks darted through Hogsmeade's narrow streets, popping up and blasting the enemy when they were in their sights. Sabe and Heracles sliced through the ranks, cutting apart enemy forces. Luna and Madam Pomfrey saw that at this rate, the battle would take hours.

"We need to attack them from above." Madam Pomfrey said.

"I agree. Madam Rosmerta!"

Rosmerta cremated an Inferi and turned.

"Are there any places where we could climb to attack them from above?" Luna asked.

Rosmerta nodded and pointed to the small shops. Luna saw the rickety stairs, and nodded.

"Madam Pomfrey, we'll go up there and attack them from above." Luna decided.

Each taking a group of troops, Luna went up the left hand buildings, while Madam Pomfrey went up the right. Tonks and Lupin had now come around behind the enemy and were steadily tightening their stranglehold on Voldemort's garrison. Malfoy however, was determined not to give up, and ordered his forces to attack with everything they had. They did so. Troops from Luna's army suddenly started to collapse around them. Malfoy couldn't win back the ground he had lost, but he could demolish the Krath and create a large hole in Luna's army if he tried. Flume and Puttifoot who were blasting the enemy cavalry, started to blast holes in the road, making it harder for the enemy centaurs to get to them. Puttifoot created a wall of ice which the enemy spells crashed against, but didn't break through. Luna and Madam Pomfrey were in position with their troops.

"Fire!" Luna ordered.

Spells shot down from the rooftops, picking off enemy troops that weren't wary of attacks from above.

"There you are!" Wood yelled.

Luna looked around to see who he was shouting at. Then the Puddlemere United Quidditch team plunged down from the sky and dropped Chinese Fire bombs on the enemy positions. Holes were blown into the garrison forces, and they ran around trying to repair the damage. The Order was winning.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Draco didn't like what he was seeing. What had been quite a good defence a moment before now had some very large problems. They were being attacked from all sides. Snipers were picking his forces off. They were being dive-bombed. And the giant was wrecking his battalions. Not a good situation. The six Death Eaters were fighting as hard as they could. Narcissa was firing spells at Madam Pomfrey's sniper position. Lucius was firing at Luna's position. Pansy, Alecto and Amycus were leading a renewed offensive. They wouldn't get far.

"Dear dear." A voice said, and Draco jumped.

He turned to see Lady Talon emerge from a doorway.

"Talon? What are you doing here?"

"Passing on a message. You are to retreat." She said, wincing as one of Luna's shots nearly took her head off.

"Retreat? Do I look stupid?"

Silence answered him.

"Don't answer then. Why am I to retreat? Why can't I get reinforcements?"

"Because this little shenanigan is all part of a much larger plot, dreamed up by the leaders of the Order. The various rebel groups have also launched a massive coordinated attack. Everywhere that Voldemort has taken is under attack. There are no reinforcements to spare."

"Weasley." Draco snarled.

"Indeed. Draco, Voldemort will probably praise you for not getting his forces killed when they can be used to utterly destroy the Order later on."

"Are you sure we can't get reinforcements?" Draco asked as he killed a member of the Krath.

"The groups still in Britain are either fighting or are searching for other wizards. The foreign troops can't be spared at this moment in time."

Draco sighed.

"What about your forces?"

"The ones at home? They are currently engaged with Admiral Krennel."

"You control thousands of troops. Surely they can't all be busy."

"Some are still on peacekeeping duty and the rest are in the Home Defence Force." Talon said sharply.

"Oh all right then. R-"

A spell from Tonks would have hit him if it weren't for Talon throwing up her scythe and blocking the attack.

"Prepare to fall back. I'll deal with her." Talon snarled, and leapt at the pink haired woman.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tonks hissed as her spell missed. Talon then leapt at her, scythe bared.

"You girl, are really quite annoying." Talon snarled.

Tonks ignored the jibe and fired a stream of curses at the red woman. Talon blocked the spells with a wave of her scythe.

"Die!" Tonks shouted.

She unleashed a blistering offensive, but Talon couldn't be moved. Around them, the battle still raged. Talon danced around Tonks' attacks, then came in for a strike. Her lithe body crashed into Tonks, sending the Auror tumbling to the ground. Tonks scrambled back to her feet as Talon tried to kick her in the skull. She barely avoided the swing of the woman's leg. Talon's scythe then came around, and sliced Tonks' stomach and continued through her wrist. Tonks screamed as her hand fell off, and she bled from her stomach.

"Next time, I will finish you." Tonks snarled.

"Dora!" Lupin yelled, using her nickname and firing a curse at Talon.

The woman twirled through the air, and slammed her feet into Lupin, toppling him into a bunch of crates. Tonks whimpered as the Dark Lady sliced a way to the centre formation.

"Retreat to Ravenscraig Castle." Talon muttered.

Malfoy nodded as the Krath and the Order joined together for one last push. The Quidditch players swooped down on them from above, blowing holes in Draco's formation. The Krath attacked the left flank as the Order attacked the right. And Grawp and Fluffy went straight up the middle.

"Retreat!" Malfoy yelled.

The forces all Disapparated away. Talon smiled at Tonks bleeding on the cobbles, then disappeared herself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Talon entered the dark room, where Maladi was just sitting down. Krayt was giving Lumiya a report. Talon then stepped forward.

"Hogsmeade has fallen my lady." She said happily.

"All is going according to plan." Lumiya said gleefully.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The battle was over, and it was time to count the losses. One thousand people had been in the army. Eight hundred remained. Twenty five of the forty Krath remained. And two of the Puddlemere team were dead. Meanwhile, Madam Pomfrey had given Tonks a new hand and stopped the bleeding. Talon had made quite a mess. But Tonks was determined to defeat her opponent next time they met.

"I decided to call in my friends on the team. So, here they are. The firebombs were the captain's, who died by the way, idea." Oliver informed Luna.

"Thank you Oliver. We would have lost a lot more if it weren't for you." Luna said dreamily.

Oliver blushed. Madam Rosmerta walked up to her.

"We did it. We've taken back Hogsmeade." She said happily.

"And we have our livelihoods back." Puttifoot added.

"The Krath's work is done here." Flume said happily.

"As is the Silents." Sabe smirked.

"And the Black Hands." Heracles chortled.

"We did better than anyone could have hoped for. Well done everyone." Luna said, and the crowd cheered.

Hogsmeade was free. And now, Talon had sealed her death warrant. That would be an interesting fight when she and Tonks met again. Luna smiled, and cheered with the rest. Hogsmeade was free. She hoped the others were faring as well.


	66. Chapter 66

Chapter Sixty Six

Operation Shadow Hand: Platform Nine and Three Quarters

Hermione and Ron slipped into the small town. Since its construction, Platform Nine and Three Quarters had always had a small town of about ten houses to serve the stations needs. It was a small town, with only a few houses, a shop, a pub and a police station, not that it was needed.

"Who's our lookout?" Hermione asked.

"Some female called Krynda. She's the one who founded the Covenant." Ron answered.

As Hermione slipped past the alert Inferi, Ron looked at her in concern. The fact that she had been Phoenix was still eating at her, chipping away at her strength. Though no one blamed her in the slightest, she blamed herself. And she still wouldn't use magic. He had tried to help her, but had met only resistance. She didn't want anything to do with magic anymore. He had resolved to keep trying to help her, but he didn't know how long his patience would last. He knew that Luna, Ginny, Harry and others had all tried to talk her round, but she was having none of it. She had completely turned off to magic.

They slipped into the town proper. A shop, boarded up, was all they could see. The large house that housed Krynda, as the leader of the village, was in the centre. Behind it was the pub, and beside that was the police station. A tiny little town all told. There was one problem: the house was guarded by a dozen Inferi, and it could affect the entire part of the operation if they were slowed down in any way, shape or form.

"How do we get past that lot?" Hermione asked.

Ron fired a small bomb out at the group. An invention of Fred and George's, it was called a flash bomb. And it did just that. There was a blinding flash and Ron and Hermione dashed for the house, threw open the door, and entered a spacious kitchen. They went through into a wooden dining room, to see the fifteen members of the Covenant, the towns resistance movement, waiting for them.

"The Order. Come in and sit down." an old, blonde haired woman said.

The two lovers sat opposite the woman, who turned to her lieutenants.

"This is my son Lucien."

She indicated the tall, blond haired man beside her.

"This is Haazen."

Haazen was a mess. He had two metallic arms, an artificial jewel of an eye like Voldemort's, and his body was covered in scars.

"This is Raana."

Raana was a thin, ruddy faced woman with a lethal glare.

"And this is Q'anlia."

Q'anlia was a short woman with a veil over her eyes and a hood over her head. She was blind.

"You Order lot take your time don't you?" Raana asked.

"Calm my dear." Krynda said.

"So, what's the plan?" Lucien asked, impatient to get back to his life.

"We wait for conformation from Atris, then we blaze into the station aboard the train and force them out." Ron said.

"Simple and effective. I like that." Haazen said.

"So, are we ready?" Q'anlia asked.

"Near enough." Hermione answered, looking for any sign of Atris.

"When we attack the station, they should be brought in to reinforce the enemy position. Not that it'll do them any good." Ron smiled.

Atris appeared at that moment.

"Everything's ready. The Silent have set themselves up in various towns and hamlets with wizards. The Black Hand has reappeared too. Dorme is responsible for Platform Nine and Three Quarters, and is bringing the Black Hand representative Orpheus to assist. Good luck." Atris said, then disappeared.

"Right, this is it. Tell the town to prepare for freedom." Krynda said to Haazen as she heaved herself to her feet.

She led the way out, shuffling along on her walking stick. Ron grabbed Hermione's arm.

"Are you sure about the magic business?" he asked kindly.

"Yes. Now stop badgering me. We have a battle to win here."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You can hardly blame her. She's petrified of what she did!" Mr Weasley said plainly.

"I'm not denying that, but she has nothing to be ashamed about. It was Phoenix." Mrs Weasley retaliated.

"So? She still feels guilty." Bill pointed out.

"She could have picked a better time though." Mrs Weasley muttered.

A Patronus appeared.

"Tell Minerva to get driving. Here we go."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The scarlet Hogwarts Express thundered down the track, with the combatants inside. A mass of agitated beings, all ready to take the fight back to the enemy.

"Whee! This is fun! I should do it more often!" McGonagall shouted as she thundered the train down the track.

"We need to stop normally at the end Minerva, not crash!" Mrs Weasley shrieked.

"That's no fun!" McGonagall complained as the streaming wind blew her hat off into Ron's face.

The train screeched into the station, and thudded against the buffers. Charlie blew a whistle and the army poured out of the carriages and onto the platform, Krynda leading the way, firing spells from her walking stick. The Order then sprang out, to see a startled Pettigrew blanch as the army was brought to bear against his garrison. Ron smiled, and pushed onwards.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pettigrew went white as a sheet as the army streamed out onto the platform.

"Don't just stand there you fools! Fight them!" he barked.

The Death Eater forces fired spells as their forces crashed into Ron's. This didn't look good at all.

"Call for reinforcements! Get the town garrison here now!" Pettigrew yelled.

He could only hope that they would get here in time to salvage the situation.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dorme and Orpheus led a massive strike into the heart of the enemy formation. Bill and Fleur, now seven months pregnant, went up the right flank as Lucien and Q'anlia went up the left. For a blind woman, Q'anlia could certainly fight. McGonagall watched as Hermione set enemy troops flying as she hit them with her staff. That was all very well, but she would be a lot more use if she would use magic. Up ahead, she could see Pettigrew, Silvermane and Rodolphus hurriedly directing forces, and looking desperate for a reprieve. Then, one arrived. One for the Order however. The Chudley Cannons, the Quidditch team Ron supported, streaked into the station with a vengeance, their bodies orange blurs as they swept down on the enemy forces from above. Raana and Haazen were demolishing forces who were daft enough to be outside the main force, all the while the Weasley's pushing straight up the middle of the formation, splitting Voldemorts forces apart. There was then a cry as the remainder of the town's inhabitants chased their keepers out of the town and into a crossfire in the station. The forces from the town were shattered, and Pettigrew went even paler. Things were not going well.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pettigrew ducked as Ron fired a stream of curses at his direction. The boy seemed quite determined to defeat the one who had betrayed his best friend's parents.

"This is a fine mess."

Pettigrew squawked in alarm. He turned to see Lord Krayt.

"What do you want? I'm a little busy here!" Pettigrew yelled.

Krayt laughed.

"I bring a message from the powers that be. You are to retreat."

"What?"

"No reinforcements are available. Our enemies have been terribly clever and launched a massive, coordinated strike. Elementary war making. Prevent reinforcements getting to a contested area and at the same time, take another area of your choice."

Pettigrew snarled.

"We won't retreat." Pettigrew said defiantly.

"And why not?"

"For all we know it's some plot by Lumiya to get us into trouble."

Krayt laughed.

"Very well then. Let's see who I can kill today."

Krayt then leapt into the fray. Right at Charlie.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Order was making good progress, and the garrison was being forced back to the ticket box. The only problem was that if they continued, they would spill into the muggle world.

"Encircle them!" Mr Weasley yelled.

The army did so immediately, and began to squeeze the enemy troops. Ron was fighting a bunch of Inferi in front of him. Hermione looked up to see that he was alright, and saw he wasn't. A werewolf was sneaking up behind him, his claws and fangs bared. She did it without thinking, and hit the man with Avada Kedavra. Ron turned to see who had killed his would-be murderer. He then dashed to Hermione.

"Back to using it?" he asked happily.

"I figured that you getting killed was the thing that started me not using magic in the first place. I couldn't let you get killed again. I only just got you back."

Ron kissed her.

"Come on. We have a battle to win here."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The battle was going badly. The Inferi ranks were being shattered as the Order pressed its advantage. The Covenant had seized back its town and livelihood. But Krayt was enjoying himself. And as he neared Charlie Weasley, he knew the day was about to get a lot better. Firing a curse, Krayt blasted Charlie up off the ground and onto the top of the train. Time to finish this.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Charlie shook his head to clear it as he thudded to the top of the carriage. He then heard another thud. He knew without looking up it was Lord Krayt. Without further ado, Charlie bolted up and fired a curse into Krayt. His armour just absorbed it no trouble at all.

"Why don't you people ever die?" Charlie demanded as he leapt to his feet.

Krayt laughed, and sent two killers in Charlie's direction. Charlie somersaulted over, got up and fired two spells in quick succession.

"This is no place for games boy. Put your spine into it."

Charlie looked around for a distraction.

"What do you do? Do you put all your spines into it, or just the one inside your body?"

Krayt looked taken aback.

"Good question that."

Charlie shook his head.

"Great. I'm duelling a nutter."

Krayt laughed, and spiralled towards Charlie, his heavy fists knocking Charlie sprawling Charlie staggered to his feet, but he was too late. Krayt was on him. What Maladi had achieved by darting about, Krayt achieved by being a brute. Krayt laughed as his fists lifted Charlie off the train's roof and slamming back down again. Charlie was in a very desperate situation. If he didn't do something soon, he was going to be beaten to death. But any action required a wand, and his was two carriages away. Charlie was beat down the train, until they reached the last carriage.

"Say goodbye boy. I'm sure your mother will love the job of identifying your squashed and mangled body after its been crushed by a train."

Charlie's eyes flashed, and that threat was all that he needed. Charlie swung his leg out, taking Krayt's legs out from under him. The heavyset lord thudded to the ground. Charlie then arched his foot, and brought it crashing into Krayt's chest as Krayt got back to his feet. Krayt toppled off the train and crashed to the ground. Charlie then sprang off the train and thudded down onto Krayt, who hoofed in loss of air. Krayt then grabbed Charlie's leg, and crashed him to the ground like a hammer. The Lord got to his feet and took a spine off his armour.

"Your head will go very nice on your lover's mantelpiece." Krayt snarled.

The threat to Ekria would have made him attack Krayt, but he couldn't muster the energy. He couldn't even shout for help as Krayt brought the spine sweeping down.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pettigrew watched as the situation got worse and worse. The Death Eaters were losing, and Pettigrew was in no mind to die today. Babayaga was pleading with him to do as Krayt said. Pettigrew nodded.

"Retreat!" he yelled.

The Death Eater forces, anxious to hear those words, cheered and started to push their way through the Orders forces. To freedom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione looked across the platform to observe the battle. Though many Order army members had died, only three Covenant members had died. They must have been well trained. The Chudley Cannons were zooming about, picking off Inferi as they fled to the end of the station. Then Hermione saw Krayt bring one of his sharp spines down at Charlie. She hissed, and used some of her reserves. A lightning bolt flashed across the station and slammed into Krayt, sending him spiralling out of the station, smoking. Krayt then climbed to his feet.

"Of course. She still has some of Phoenix's reserves left. They will run out eventually girl. And when they do, I will be waiting."

He then disappeared, and the Death Eater garrison followed him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The battle was over. Platform Nine and Three Quarters had been liberated. Three hundred had died in the Order's army. Two had died from the Covenant. And they had all gathered around Hermione.

"She still has the residue of Phoenix's powers. It's like a basin. No matter how much you drain away, there will always be a little bit at the bottom. That's the powers she has left. Nothing to worry about." McGonagall soothed.

They all looked relieved, especially Hermione. Charlie did too.

"If it wasn't for her, I'd have been speared."

Hermione smiled, and prodded Ron's shoulder.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked.

"How close we are. And how furious Voldemort's going to be."

They all laughed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Krayt entered a darkened room.

"Platofrm Nine and Three Quarters has fallen my lady."

"Good. Very good."


	67. Chapter 67

Chapter Sixty Seven

Operation Shadow Hand: The Riddle House

Harry and Ginny snuck into the town of Little Hangleton. It was coming to an end. Operation Shadow Hand was being launched, and if all went well, it would defeat all of Voldemort's forces. They entered the pub, called the Hanged Man, sneaking past the two Inferi defending the door to prevent any incursions. Inside were three people. One was a large, bulky person with a long scraggly beard, one was a small, slight person with a short beard and the other was a black woman with her hair in cornrows.

"You the Triad?" Harry asked.

"The one and only." The woman said.

"Where are the rest of your forces?" Ginny asked.

"Here." The large man said.

"Ah." Ginny hissed.

"I trust you have a plan?" the short man said.

"Yes. We do." Harry said simply.

"Very well. Feln, get ready." The woman said, and the bulky man left the room.

"And where am I to go?" the other asked.

"You Xamar, are to go to the other end of town as discussed."

"And you?" Ginny asked.

"I am coming with you. Bala Nisi at your service."

"Let's go then." Harry said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dobby watched the Riddle House from his hiding place.

"Dobby!" Trelawney shouted.

Dobby squeaked in fright and fell out of his tree. He shot her a venomous look as she sniggered.

"You'll pay for that." he promised.

"Everyone's ready." She reported.

"We only need Harry's signal." Firenze said as he joined them.

"Good."

Dobby looked up at the Riddle House. Soon it would be no more.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry sat down beside Ginny and waited for the go-ahead.

"Do you reckon Hermione's holding up?" he asked.

"No. We're all trying to help her, but she's keeping it all locked up inside. She's going to fall apart if we don't do something soon." Ginny said worriedly.

Harry thought about the state his friend was in. They had had a week, and now they were back at war again. Hermione hadn't had any time to come to terms with what had happened. She had been possessed by the Dark Phoenix, murdered one of her own friends, had obliterated two enemies in the most brutal way imaginable, and had nearly destroyed the world, killing nearly all life with it. In the night, he could hear her groan, sob and scream as the various nightmares preyed on her mind. She had even taken to standing on the Astronomy Tower, like Harry did, so now when he woke up, he went to the Transfiguration balcony.

Atris appeared at that moment, distracting Harry from his musings.

"Everything's ready. The Silent have set themselves up in various towns and hamlets with wizards. The Black Hand has reappeared too. I'm responsible for here, and the Black Hand representative Kale is coming to assist. Good luck." Atris said.

"Right." Harry said, getting to his feet.

Kale then appeared in the middle of the group, and Bala came up beside them.

"Here goes nothing."

Harry grinned.

"_Expecto Patronum_!" he shouted.

The stag shot across the country, all the prongs of Operation Shadow Hand starting at once.

"Go." Harry ordered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Order's army, backed up by the three members of the Triad, Atris and Kale, sped up the slope to the Riddle House. The attack caught the guard completely by surprise, flattening their defences. As the various Death Eaters sped outside, Harry smiled. This was going to be the end of the road for Voldemort.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Voldemort looked out of the window and couldn't believe his eyes.

"POTTER!" he yelled.

Bella and Crouch, who had taken over Snape's position, rushed to his side.

"An attack." Bella said in disbelief.

"He's mad. All we need to do is summon reinforcements." Crouch said.

Then Voldemort went pale.

"My Lord?" Bella asked in concern.

"Oh Potter you have been clever."

Crabbe burst into the room at that moment.

"My Lord! Our garrisons are under attack!"

Voldemort looked out at the attacking army.

"So that's why there are so few forces. He's launched a massive attack."

"He's blocked our reinforcements." Crabbe stated.

"Then god help us."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The army encircled the house and stood their ground. Harry signalled to the Order. The army hadn't taken losses as they had stormed up the hill to the house. Now, this was the dirty job.

"Come on." Harry said.

He blasted the door in and they were immediately under fire by the forces within. The Order and the Triad wasted no time, jets of flame cremating the enemy forces within. They pushed upwards, blasting more and more enemies out of the way as they headed for the main room. They reached it without much incident. Ginny then blew the door in.

Voldemort, Crouch, Bella, Crabbe and Goyle were all inside.

"Potter. I take it all this is your handiwork." Voldemort snarled.

Harry grinned.

"It's finished Voldemort. You've been thrown out of everywhere you conquered. The war's over." Harry gloated.

"Not yet. Not by a long shot."

They raised their wands.

"I should smite you where you stand Potter." Bella snarled.

"Careful Bella. He isn't a little boy anymore. And he isn't afraid about killing any more either." Crouch cautioned.

Bella laughed.

"_Avada Kedavra_!"

But the wand wasn't pointed at Harry. It was pointed at Ginny. Harry sprang in front of it.

"NO!" Ginny screamed.

The spell crashed into Harry.

Then bounced right back off again.

"What!?" Voldemort demanded.

Harry was amazed that he was still alive.

"How did that happen?" Ginny asked.

"Not a clue sis." Fred said looking mystified.

"Never mind that. Get them!" Harry shouted.

The room exploded into battle. Outside, Slughorn could see Golgomath stomping towards the house, ignoring the attacks of the troops. That was when a team of women plummeted down at him in broomsticks. The Holyhead Harpies, the team Slughorn had free tickets too, had attacked. Slughorn smiled.

Ginny fired a curse at Bella.

"You tried to kill me. I don't like that." Ginny snarled.

"I don't like having to deal with the Order but I have to do that." Bella hissed.

She then fired a green curse at Ginny, who created a shield to blast it away.

"Just die Bella."

Bella snarled.

"_Ovarius_!"

A golden spell crashed into Ginny, who buckled under the pain.

"That ensures there will be no baby Potters." Bella smiled.

Ginny fainted.

Voldemort fired another deadly curse at Harry who danced out of its way with ease.

"You will not kill me Potter. I'm immortal."

Harry smiled, but said nothing.

They continued to duel, as Bella duelled Atris and Kale. Crouch was duelling the Triad.

"You cannot win this war Potter. My forces still outnumber yours." Voldemort warned.

Harry then blew a hole in the wall, knocking Voldemort off balance.

"Where is Lumiya when I need her?" he demanded.

_Here._

"What?"

_I'm telepathic you nincompoop._

"Where are you you stupid woman?"

_Never you mind where I am. I'm busy._

"As am I! Or has it escaped your notice that everything we conquered in Operation Strike Fear is now under attack!?"

_It has not escaped my notice. That's what I'm here for. Retreat. It's your only hope._

"Retreat! Retreat! Are you mental!?"

Voldemort then ducked as Harry fired another curse at him.

_Yes, retreat. I have sent my Lords and Ladies to order all other forces to retreat too. They are all fleeing to Ravenscraig Castle._

"Oh, very well! There better be a good reason for this Lumiya." Voldemort warned.

_Trust me. Potter will pay for all this, but not now. Later. Now retreat._

Voldemort shook his head, but saw he had no choice. His Death Eaters were being forced back.

"Retreat!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lumiya smiled.

"All things have worked exactly as I have foreseen."

The door to the Riddle Houses' basement then blew in. Lumiya jerked around to see Harry, and the rest of the Order group standing there.

"Lumiya!"

Lumiya's whip was in the air in a flash, as the rest of her Lords and Ladies, all finished reporting that the other areas had fallen, leapt at their enemies. Harry fired a curse at her, but Lumiya just smiled.

"Ta ta."

She then disappeared with her Lords and Ladies.

Harry shook his head.

"Blasted woman." He snarled.

They then went back to the main room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ginny staggered to her feet.

"I don't know what she did to me."

Trelawney stepped up to her.

"If she said Ovarius, she's damaged your ovaries. It splinters the ovaries cells, making them unable to function properly.

"You mean I won't be able to have children?" Ginny asked in horror.

"Very possible." Trelawney said sympathetically.

Harry brought her close to him and held her.

"How did I survive when Bella fired that killer?"

"You survived because nothing governed your actions except love. You did it selflessly because you love Ginny so much. And that magic is strong enough to stop anything." Trelawney said proudly.

Harry blushed.

Then, the other leaders appeared.

"Well?" Harry asked.

"A complete success." Ron said happily.

Harry smiled.

"We won."

"Yes. But there is one problem." Hermione said.

"What?"

"Everyone thinks the war is over. Voldemort's been forced out, and the army is disbanding. They think Voldemort's defeated." Hermione said.

"That's mad! As long as he's alive, he's a threat." Harry said.

"Of course it's mad. But the people are fed up of war. They want to go back to their lives. They're all waiting for dad to declare the war over. Everyone thinks the war's finished." Ron said.

"That's the biggest load of tripe I ever heard, and I talk nothing but tripe." Trelawney said.

Harry however, looked out the window. The army was all breaking up, going their separate ways. The fools thought the war was over. It was far from it.

"And if Mr Weasley doesn't declare the war over?"

"He'll be seen as a war monger." Hermione supplied.

Harry shook his head.

"Fools."

The world, so bright a minute before, had plunged into darkness once again as the armies and resistance groups all went back to their lives. Which was exactly what Voldemort wanted.


	68. Chapter 68

Chapter Sixty Eight

Winding Down

As Ron had predicted, the public was crying out for Mr Weasley to announce that the war was over and to bring back peace. Mr Weasley would have loved to do that, but Voldemort was still out there, and even now plotting to take back what he had lost.

Ginny had taken the damage to her ovaries in her stride. Madam Pomfrey had went over them and had announced that she could have children, but it was unknown what it would do to her and the babies if she did.

And Hermione was still trying to come to terms with what she had done as Phoenix. She was locking it all up inside, and Harry had a bad feeling it would make her crack before the end of the war.

Mr Weasley announced in the _Daily Prophet _the day after Operation Shadow Hand that he would continue to pursue the war until Voldemort and Lumiya were both dead. Many people agreed with this course of action, but many more wanted the war to end as soon as possible. Harry could sympathise with them but he, like Mr Weasley, wanted to see the death of Voldemort before he could guarantee everyone's safety. So, it was with the intention of finding information to justify the war that a plan was formed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione jerked awake. The deaths of the millions she had killed as Phoenix tortured her. Leaving Ron to his own nightmares, she went to the Astronomy Tower. It was quite pleasant outside for an evening in the middle of May. And it was quiet. She was afraid to sleep. Her actions, her not being able to control her powers, had lost hundreds of thousands of people their lives. And the power she had wielded had still not gone away. True, she had used it to save Charlie, but she still had it within her, and to her, a piece of Phoenix, the part that only she could kill, would wish to be able to use it. And Hermione didn't know if she could manage it. She began to cry. The screams of the people she had unwittingly killed echoed within her mind. Why did it have to be her? She had let Phoenix loose on the world, and now she was struggling to keep the Phoenix part of her under control. What if it got out again? Who would it kill this time? Ron? Harry? Ginny? What if it destroyed the world again? A small voice in her head told her to follow the dictates of her emotions. This was the Phoenix part.

_Unleash your powers, and you will rule the world._

"No. I won't let it happen again." Hermione said tearfully.

_You don't have a choice. I am the true Hermione, not you. You are just a caretaker for my body._

"No! I won't let you out again."

_I will have my victory. Just you wait and see. And when I am unleashed once again, I will kill the man you love._

"NO! I won't let you out of me again! I won't!"

_Poor girl is all alone, because no one else can understand what you are going through. You killed the entire planet. Fool. There is nothing you can do to stop me if I want to be released._

"I can stop you coming out!" Hermione said defiantly.

_Oh, but you can't._

"And why not?"

_Because I am part of you…_

"NO!" Hermione yelled.

There was silence. She stepped to the edge of the tower, and looked down. What if she ended it all? That would stop Phoenix. Phoenix had been maimed, certainly, but she was not dead. Her powers were depleted, her spirit weakened, and close to death, but she was like Voldemort back in first year: determined to regain power. Hermione could destroy Phoenix if she sprang from the tower. She could kill the threat to all living things.

_I will still live if you die._

Hermione broke down. She had killed all those people, and the thing that made her do it was still inside her. What if she died and it infected Ginny? Or Harry? Or Lumiya? Or, god forbid, Voldemort?

She was still crying her eyes out when Harry came to the tower.

"Hermione?" he asked in concern.

He pulled her gently to her feet and held her.

"What's wrong?"

"Phoenix. She isn't dead. She took me over. I killed all those people, and she made me do it. She made me kill Luna. I can't sleep. What happens if she takes me over then? If she harms Ron? What happens when I have my nightmares about all the people I killed, and my defences are weaker. I can't stop her." Hermione sobbed.

"Hey. So what, a little bit of Phoenix is left in you. But, as soon as you use up all the remaining power, she'll be destroyed, and you'll be back to plain old you again. And you didn't kill Luna or the world. She did. The only ones you killed were the two who deserved it, Snape and Nagini. All the people she killed will continue to haunt you until you defeat her."

Hermione rubbed her head against his shoulder.

"What do I do?"

"I don't know. You need to do something you really feel you have to do, before you can come to terms with what happened."

"Such as?"

"I don't know. Pick one of the Death Eaters. Which one do you want to kill yourself?"

Hermione thought about it. Then, the answer came to her. The most manipulative, the one who was playing with them all like a game of chess, who was working with their enemy to bring about their downfall. The one who had killed Mundungus and had put countless lives in danger because of her own quest for vengeance.

"Lumiya."

"That's it then. You kill Lumiya, you'll be able to come to terms with what happened. But why her?"

Hermione took a deep breath.

"I heard something when I was Phoenix. The Death Eaters didn't know the location of my parents' house."

"So how did they find them then?"

"Lumiya found out, and leaked the information to Voldemort."

Harry hissed.

"She did that?"

"She did a lot more than that. She gave Bella the information that led to the torture of Mr and Mrs Longbottom."

"She did what?"

Hermione sighed.

"Voldemort was asked what Lumiya had done in the first war by Malfoy. So he told him. She gave Bella the information of Neville's parents, she killed Edgar Bone's entire family, along with Marlene McKinnon's, and a lot of other crimes."

Harry whistled.

"So she was more involved than anyone thought."

"That, isn't all. At the beginning of this war, Voldemort didn't know about Demagoth. Lumiya was the one who told him."

"That cow was the one who brought Demagoth into the war!?"

"It was only a matter of time before Demagoth approached Voldemort anyway. But she was the one who told Voldemort about his existence."

Harry shook his head.

"And she kept us busy while Voldemort rebuilt his forces."

"And something else."

"What? Worse than all the other stuff?"

"Oh yes. Turns out, Lumiya has been manipulating events behind the scenes for quite some time. She got Voldemort to bring in Demagoth, she was the one who found where the Weasleys were buried and gave him the information, and she did a lot of other stuff. She's been manipulating the war to her purposes all along."

"But what is she up to? If what you're sayings right, she manipulated Voldemort into becoming stronger than ever before, then manipulated him into losing his initiative. If you're right, she's been prolonging the war as long as she can. If he had moved during the school term, we would have been wiped out. Same goes for if he attacked us after the Battle of Hogwarts. What is she up to?"

"I don't know. But you're right. She has been prolonging the war as long as she could. So, whatever she's up to, she wants a lot, or otherwise she would have stopped after Maleval and Wyrlock were killed."

Harry sighed and kissed her crimson head.

"We'll stop Voldemort. And we'll stop Lumiya. After that, we can help you get past Phoenix."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny left the castle, heading towards Hogsmeade.

"Remember, all we need to get is one picture of the forces Voldemort's got, and then we can get out of there." Harry said as he Disapparated.

Hermione frowned in concern. What if Phoenix took over now, and got them all killed? What if she took over and joined Voldemort? Or what if she destroyed the planet because she was annoyed at losing so much power? Hermione shuddered. But then, another thought occurred to her. They were at war, and most of the Order had taken enemy lives. She had killed at least two Death Eaters personally. When did it end? Would she still retain her humanity after all this? Or would she become the new Dark Lady, the one obsessed with killing and domination, backed up by the power of Phoenix? She shivered at the thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ron watched as Hermione shivered. He was trying to help her, he really was. But she was bottling it up inside, and he knew it was getting to her, the fact that she thought that she had killed billions of people. It was eating away at her sanity. As she disappeared, he wondered how long it would take for her to crack. Shaking way the horrid thought, he followed the others to Ravenscraig castle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry thudded down to the ground unexpectedly.

"What the-?"

He looked up, to see Maladi and Krayt smiling gloatingly.

"Nuts."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ginny tumbled to the ground.

"Right, who changed the…"

She got up to see herself facing Lord Nihl.

"Damn."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione rolled to the dirty ground.

"Who?"

She leapt up to face Lumiya.

"Basket."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ron crashed into the ground.

"Now what?"

He jumped up to see Lady Talon.

"Balls."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry exploded into movement, as Maladi and Krayt sprang at him, weapons blazing. Krayt fired Avada Kedavra from his wands while Maladi's blade glowed green. They came at him, one from each side, and began to encircle him. Harry grinned, and twirled, firing two spells in rapid succession. While Maladi managed to block the attack, Krayt was forced back by the force of the spell.

"_Stupefy_!" Harry yelled, firing another red spell at Maladi.

Maladi sprang into the air, and brought her foot slamming into Harry's back, sending him sprawling to the ground. Harry rolled back to his feet, to dance out of the way of two killers fired by Krayt. Spells flashed between the three, but Harry wasn't letting anything get through his defence. Maladi kept trying to strike him down with her blade, but nothing could get past the magical shield.

"He's more powerful than we imagined." She muttered.

"Which makes it all the more likely that he will kill Voldemort." Krayt whispered, as he fired two spells together.

Harry parried the blows with ease, and then began to fight them one on one. He did brilliantly, forcing the two of them back. He finally backed them into a corner.

"_Serpentio Terrium_!"

With that, a massive snake made of earth crashed up from the ground and bound the two in place. Harry grinned.

"See ya."

Krayt and Maladi could do nothing as they struggled against the mass holding them.

"Well, this sucks." Maladi moaned.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ginny wasted no time, firing off a spell before Nihl could even think about what to do. He snarled as she sprang to her feet and unleashed a shockwave of spells at the gaunt lord. She ducked as he counter attacked, spells shooting out from his wand and barely missing her head. She somersaulted across to Nihl, and then crashed her feet into his stomach, knocking him up into the air. He turned the attack into a graceful spin, landing catlike on his feet and arching his feet up to catch Ginny in the face. She spiralled, steadying herself against a tree, and fired a stream of spells at Nihl, who vanished into shadow. He then reappeared behind her and crashed his fist into her, throwing her face down into the earth. He pulled her head up with her hair, and she struggled to escape his clutches.

"You are going to die little girl."

"Not yet. _Arbrium_!"

The tree above them suddenly roared, and its branches yanked Nihl into the air, catching him totally by surprise.

"I knew all those long hours in the library would pay off one day. Toodles."

She vanished as Nihl began to swear and curse and attempt to free himself from his predicament.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Talon's foot smacked into Ron's chin, sending him to the ground. This was why he hated fighting Lumiya's Lords and Ladies. He always got beat up every time it happened.

"You are going to die boy." She purred, as her foot came around and slammed him to the ground once again.

"Talon, you really are very annoying."

Talon laughed as he struggled to his feet, and then he fired a spell at her. Her scythe blocked the attack before it got any further, and then she twirled into movement, her feet coming at him. Ron sprang out of her way, and fired a curse into her side. She fell to the ground, but was up again in an instant. Her scythe sliced Ron's hand, making him drop his wand. As he sucked the cut on his hand, Talon prowled around him. He collected his wand, and then he turned to face Talon. She was gone. As he pondered were she had went, a boot crashed into his spine, knocking him onto his front. He rolled over onto his back, and then realised his mistake. He had perched himself above a ditch, going down for several metres. If Talon struck, his head would fall down into the burn below them. And what would that do to Hermione? He wouldn't allow Phoenix to be released again. Talon came down at him, her scythe angling for his neck. He then threw up his feet and put them over his head. Talon caught the feet head on, and as Ron put his feet over his head, she followed, and was thrown down into the ditch. He heard her scream then went to find the others.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione's wand was a blur as she fired curse after curse at Lumiya, however the Dark Lady just caught the attacks on her whip. Lumiya's defence was impenetrable. Hermione, growing weary of the fight, fired a lightning bolt, using a bit more of her Phoenix reserves. Lumiya caught the bolt on her hand and dissipated it.

"You didn't truly think that I would fall for that did you?" she asked.

Hermione glared at her, and then the realisation came. And that realisation showed how much Lumiya had been manipulating everything.

"You wanted me unleashed!" she said in wonder.

Lumiya smiled.

"Alas, I've been rumbled."

"Why would you want to unleash me?" Hermione demanded.

"You're meant to be the intelligent one. Think about it."

Hermione was stumped. Lumiya shook her head.

"Phoenix is an all-powerful entity. Her power, as you know, is enough to destroy all living things on this planet. Thus, she was a power that was too great for anyone to control. If she is unleashed, as we know, she can't be controlled, and if she is angry enough, she can kill everything. That power was far too great for one single person to wield. If it was unleashed, as it so nearly did, it could destroy us all, and that is abhorrent to me."

"I still don't get why you unleashed me."

Lumiya grinned.

"Your power was such that you were too powerful to attack directly, hence my numerous attacks on you that were aimed to kill you. If you died, there was a chance Phoenix would die with you. I needed Phoenix to come to the fore, utilise her full powers, so she could at last be fought and finally killed."

"So, you had me lose all control so Phoenix would become the dominant force in my body, so Phoenix could be destroyed?"

"Basically. I later found out that even if you died, Phoenix would not die with you. So, the answer was that Phoenix needed to be unleashed for it to finally be killed."

"You used me, to lure out Phoenix, so it could be destroyed?" Hermione said in a deadly whisper.

"Afraid so. I won't apologise. The world is now a much safer place without the threat of Phoenix around."

"Well, your plan didn't work, did it? There's still a bit of Phoenix inside me."

Lumiya nodded.

"There was always going to be a little bit inside you, and until you learn to control and dominate it, and come to terms with what happened, its always going to be there, gaining in power."

Hermione scowled.

"And how am I supposed to come to terms with it? Because of you-?"

"Because of me? I seem to recall that it was Voldemort who unleashed you."

"But it was part of your plan."

"Of course it was part of my plan, but did you truly think I wanted Phoenix set loose? No. I wanted Phoenix killed, but I didn't want to do it the way he did it. There is no victory in such things."

"But you knew that the more you were opposed to it, the more likely Voldemort was to do it."

"Quite true. If I say black, he says white, just to spite me. I knew he would do it that way eventually."

Hermione glared at the Dark Lady.

"You're a damn good actress Lumiya."

Lumiya raised an eyebrow.

"Act? The shows you saw when I was afraid or despairing that he was unleashing you weren't acts. They were the truth."

Hermione shook her head.

"You truly are a marvel."

Lumiya smiled behind her veil.

"Thank you."

They stood in the forested clearing, glaring daggers at one another.

"How far are you with the Horcruxes?" Lumiya asked.

Hermione paled.

"Oh please. I knew full well that you were after them. I knew as soon as Dumbledore's hand had its accident. You've been searching for the Horcruxes, and doing quite well in finding them I believe."

Hermione stepped back.

"Voldemort-"

"You seriously think I would tell Voldemort? Remember my dear girl, I want him dead just as much as you do. Except I am going about it a different way. And now things have reached such an impasse that I am content to sit back and watch. Now, how many have you destroyed?"

"Never you mind." Hermione snarled.

Lumiya laughed.

"So, you've destroyed all of them. Excellent! So, the last person to use me's death is coming at last."

Hermione glared at her.

"So, you just sit back while we do the dirty work?"

"Essentially."

Hermione snarled.

"So, Potter destroyed the diary in your second year. Dumbledore destroyed the ring. You destroyed Nagini. So, where are the other three? The locket is gone."

"How do you know about the ring and the locket?"

Lumiya cackled.

"You didn't think that a sixteen year old Lord Voldemort would be able to curse the ring like that did you?"

Hermione shook her head, her confusion evident.

"But you were a witch after he became a wizard."

"Yes, but remember, I served with him in the first war. I knew full well about the Horcruxes even before he told me. He also mentioned that the ring would be easy to get to for someone who was determined. So, while he was away killing the Potters, against my advice I might add, I went to put extra protection on the ring. And that was all that saved Harry, because if I had been there, after his parents had died, I probably would have killed him myself."

Hermione was seething.

"So, you'd have murdered Harry, and it was you who put that curse on that damned ring that cost Dumbledore his hand, and ultimately his life!"

Lumiya smiled.

"Dumbledore needed to die, or otherwise the Order would be dead by now. He would have led it to ruin. I was sorry that he had died however. I'm telling the truth too. I didn't want him dead. All I wanted was to prove that there were others ways than his way of forgive and forget."

Hermione hissed.

"And how did you know about the locket?"

"Did you think that the tomb that the locket was in was only recently built? How foolish. It's been around since the first war."

Something occurred to Hermione.

"And the creature that guarded it…"

"Was my creation, using my alchemy. I called it a Slashrat. Worked quite well too, from the rumours. That Weasley and Potter nearly died after their fight with it."

Hermione nodded coldly. Lumiya cackled.

"Excellent!"

"I suppose I should thank you for selling the tiara." Hermione said.

Lumiya grinned.

"I was angry at the time I sold that. He hadn't listened to me, lost his powers, and sent the Dark Arts into chaos. He had also left me with a talisman that I wasn't sure was of much use anymore. I, foolishly believed he was dead, or at least defeated. How wrong I was. But at the time, I was livid, so I sold it to Borgin, and he sold it to Muriel Weasley, who kept it safe all these years, bless her."

Cold rage was pounding through Hermione, and she was seriously considering using her Phoenix powers to blast this manipulative hag off the face of existence. It was then that Harry, Ron and Ginny appeared. Lumiya surveyed them in distaste.

"Considering that you lot are here, I must assume you defeated my Lords and Ladies. Where are Lady Maladi and Lord Krayt?"

Harry grinned.

"Trapped in a big snake made of earth."

"Blast. You must be a better wizard than you are given credit for boy."

She turned to Ginny.

"Where is Lord Nihl?"

"Up a tree."

Lumiya thought about this.

"Never had him down for a hippy, but there you go. And Lady Talon?"

"I chucked her down the big ditch."

Lumiya rolled her eyes.

"She's going to be a nightmare to find. Woe betide you if she's broke a nail. She just had a manicure."

Lumiya turned.

"Aren't you going to tell them what you told me?" Hermione challenged.

"Why have a dog and bark yourself?"

Then Lumiya reached into her robes and pulled out a picture of an army surrounding a castle.

"There. That's the evidence you came for. Use it well. Until next time."

And with that, the Dark Lady disappeared. Hermione turned to the others.

"We'll need to tell the others what I found out."

"Whose side is she on?" Ginny asked.

"Her own." Hermione said, and they all headed for home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You have done well my dear." Voldemort said.

"There was no reason not to." Lumiya said, as she watched Talon shrieking about three broken nails, never mind just one.

"And soon, we can attack Hogwarts." Voldemort said happily.

"It will take two weeks for them to assemble the army. If we attack before then, the enemy will fall."

Voldemort smiled.

"This war is coming to an end at last."

He entered the room, which was full of Death Eaters.

"Onward to victory!"

The Death Eaters cheered.

And in the darkened shadows of the doorway, Lumiya smiled.


	69. Chapter 69

Chapter Sixty Nine

The Last Time

"Will Lumiya let us away with it?" Bella asked.

"My dear, the end of the war is days away. What Lumiya thinks doesn't matter anymore." Voldemort said.

"So what are our targets?" Crouch asked.

"We each pick our own. One in each country of the UK."

Bella smiled.

"But if you want to replace the leg I gave you, you had better ask before we move."

"I concur."

The three swept through the castle to where Lady Lumiya awaited.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The army had split up, and despite Harry summoning them back to Hogwarts, no one was heeding the call. Though Rita had printed the photo showing the massive army Voldemort still had at his command, no one thought the war was going to continue. The people thought that Voldemort had lost the war, and was just waiting to sue for peace. People were crying out for Mr Weasley to end the war, but he was adamant: the war would only end after Voldemort was killed.

So, all that was left at Hogwarts was the Order itself and the various rebel groups, as the army had disbanded itself and went back to their normal lives.

The fools thought the war was over. No one could blame them for wanting the war to end, but Harry considered them all fools. It was obvious that Voldemort was nowhere near defeated, but people had went back to their normal lives as if the war was over. Well it would be soon. Just not in the way they thought it should be.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"My dear." Voldemort said, sitting down beside Lumiya.

"Voldemort. What do you want?" she asked, distracting herself from her crossword.

"I want a new leg."

Lumiya looked around in confusion, then dipped into her bag to bring out some chicken legs wrapped up in Clingfilm.

"They were meant to be for my lunch, but you can have them if you want."

Voldemort rolled his eyes.

"No you twat. A new artificial leg."

"Oh! Why didn't you say so? What's wrong with Bella's?"

"It's stiff, and I'll need full range of functions to fight in the final battle."

Lumiya nodded in understanding, and took out her wand. She vanished the leg that had replaced his own after the battle with Harry, and created a new silver one out of thin air, and spent half an hour attaching it. She had an inexplicable smile on her face as she did.

"Done." She announced a while later.

"Thank you my dear."

"Sure you don't want your arm or eye replaced?" she asked.

"No, they're fine. Just the leg."

Lumiya went back to her crossword.

"What's another word for revenge?"

"Vengeance." He suggested.

Lumiya smiled as he left the room.

"And soon it will be mine." She grinned.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione jerked awake at exactly the same time as Ron did.

"What is it?" he asked, shaking his head to clear away the torture nightmare.

"Phoenix."

Ron kissed her lightly.

"We're going to free you of her." He promised.

Hermione smiled at him.

"It's worse now that I'm using magic again."

Ron hugged her, but she shrugged him off.

"What?"

Hermione suddenly swayed.

"Hermione?"

She then collapsed.

"Hermione!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They gathered in the hospital wing.

"What's wrong with her?" Ron demanded.

"Physically, nothing. She's been keeping everything locked up for too long. She's went inside herself to fight Phoenix." Madam Pomfrey informed them.

Harry shook his head.

"We need her now more than ever. Why now?"

"Because she was keeping everything inside herself. After what happened, that wasn't very healthy. I know we all tried to help her, but she's still consumed by guilt. She needs to do this." McGonagall said.

"She could have picked a better time." Fred mumbled.

"Now all we can do is hope that Hermione defeats Phoenix before the battle."

Silence met Firenze's words.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry and some of the other Order members were sitting beside Hermione's bedside as the attack happened. Rita burst in.

"Harry! It's terrible!"

And then she told him. He didn't like it. Not one bit.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione looked across at Phoenix. She was just like her, except Phoenix had the effects of her power, the skin, the nails, the eyes and the hair while Hermione only had the hair.

"I told you that I wouldn't let you out again." Hermione growled.

Phoenix laughed.

_And what makes you think that you will stop me? I am the most powerful being ever!_

"Not for much longer. I will never get my life back if I don't destroy you. And so I will."

Phoenix laughed and beckoned to Hermione.

_Then give me your best shot._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Four cities were under attack. For the first time in living memory, the ways of magic had been revealed to the muggles. Voldemort's armies were launching attacks on muggle cities. Voldemort's army was leading a massive assault on Manchester. Giants, Inferi, Veela, centaurs, ogres, hags, a few vampires and a few Dementors swept through the city, murdering at will. Blood stained the streets as his army flattened the capital of north west England. Dragons swept down from above, cremating the cityscape. Trolls flattened buildings and vehicles, murdering more and more as they spread through the city. Giants swung their clubs, sending buildings crashing to the ground with people still inside them. Inferi ran about, leaping at innocent muggles and ripping them apart and making them into bloody rags on the ground. Voldemort led the assault, murdering his way through the streets. The air was filled with screams of terror, and the streets were covered in bodies and blood. An hour later, Manchester was nothing but a flattened landscape. Rubble and bodies were littered all around. Voldemort's army seemed quite pleased with itself as it shoved the remaining terrified muggles to Lord Voldemort. Harry appeared behind the burnt out wreckage of a bus. This had never been done before. Never before had the magical world been so directly involved with the muggle world. A muggle city had just been obliterated by a wizard's army. The Statue of Secrecy lot were going to have a field day. Nothing was left standing. Harry watched as the hundred survivors were forced to their feet in front of Voldemort.

"What are you?" a woman asked in terror.

"I am your worst nightmare my dear woman." Voldemort answered.

A baby started to cry. Voldemort rolled his eyes in annoyance, but ignored it.

"Why have you done this?" a man asked.

"Because I can."

Silence met these words. All except for the baby crying. Voldemort turned, and levelled his wand at the screaming baby.

"_Avada Kedavra_!"

The spell hit the baby head on, and the crying stopped.

"My baby!" the mother shouted.

The crowd jerked towards Voldemort. Voldemort laughed, and beckoned to his troops. The survivors were then ruthlessly and senselessly murdered. Voldemort gloated at the utter destruction.

"You're going to pay Voldemort." Harry promised.

He headed home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione, inside her own mind, threw another attack at Phoenix.

_You fool! You cannot defeat me! I'm part of you!_

Hermione spat at Phoenix.

"No Phoenix. A small part of you has always dominated my life. Not anymore. You've controlled me in your own way for the last month. That ends now."

Phoenix cackled.

_How do you plan to kill something that's part of you?_

"I know, but I know for a fact that I'm not going to give up until I've defeated you in both mind and body."

Phoenix laughed, and sprang at Hermione.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ginny watched from a sewer as Bella's army trashed through Glasgow. Dragons poured fire down on them from above, as Giants and Veela crashed through the city. Hags and ogres dismantled vehicles as terrified muggles abandoned their homes. They were soon stopped by a massive ring of werewolves. People were surrounded, and unable to escape. Inferi herded all the inhabitants to the centre, where Bella awaited. They were all forced down, and had to kneel and bow to the evil Death Eater. Ginny was shaking in silent rage.

"Pathetic muggles. Know that the Order of the Phoenix did this to you."

She then took out her wand and pointed it at a group of eight year old children.

"_Removius Oxium_!"

The children then started to gag, and steadily turn blue as they suffocated. Mothers and fathers were screaming at Bella to stop. She didn't take any heed, and the children dropped down. She cackled, and turned to a group of tiny babies, who were all screaming.

"_Removius Oxium_!"

And so it continued. Bella kept picking out groups and then used Removius Oxium to murder them all at once. The few who tried to attack her were quickly blasted by the Veela. Bella murdered all of Glasgow's children, then she moved onto the elderly. Soon, only the twenty year olds remained, all sobbing and screaming.

"Why?" A woman demanded hysterically.

"Because I can. _Removius Oxium_!"

The twenty year olds then all died from loss of air too. Bella smiled. She had just murdered three quarters of Glasgow's population, while the rest had died in the attack.

"That settles that. I hope the Dark Lord will be pleased. Destroy the city. Nothing over a storey high gets left standing." She ordered.

She then disappeared.

Ginny shuddered in pain and fright. That evil woman had just butchered thousands of innocent people. And for that she would pay. Still crying, Ginny headed home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The two parts of Hermione continued to fight, shots blazing back and forth between them.

_You won't stop me._

Hermione hissed.

"Oh, I will."

Phoenix laughed.

_Don't you feel it? Your friends fall._

Hermione could feel it. She could feel as Voldemort's forces slaughtered totally innocent people.

_They will all die. As will your loved ones._

Hermione's eyes flashed.

"No."

A blazing light shone through Hermione. Inside her mental cocoon, she faced Phoenix, who was cringing with the light.

"You've always controlled part of me. I've always lived in fear. Since you got let out, it's been even worse. Well. I'm not afraid of you anymore!"

Phoenix screeched in pain as they light continued to burn her.

_What are you doing to me?_

"Something I should have done a long time ago."

Hermione then focused all her power. Phoenix's stay of execution had run out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Malfoy watched as his forces crashed through Swansea, dismantling a city of Wales. People were ripped apart in the streets, and innocents were murdered without any question.

He gloated. The true bad guys were back on top. No more taking orders from Lady Lumiya and her bunch of goody-two-shoes. This was what the true bad guys, the Death Eaters did. Sure, Lumiya would be mad, but in a few days the war would be over and they would have no further need of her. All the better for them.

A woman was walking up to him through the wreckage.

"I don't know who you are or where you came from, but I'm going to stop you."

Malfoy just laughed. That was until she whipped out a gun and fired at him. He Disapparated, but not quick enough. The bullet lanced through his leg. He swore as he reappeared behind the woman, who laughed. Malfoy spat onto the ground and took out his wand. Luna was watching from the shadows as Swansea was wiped off the face of the earth. But here was this woman, determined to kill Malfoy. The woman fired a swarm of bullets at Malfoy, emptying her gun. Malfoy Disapparated. The woman swore, and ran. Not quickly enough. Malfoy reappeared, and fired Avada Kedavra. The woman was barely at the end of the street when the spell hit her. Luna wiped tears out of her eyes, and headed home to give her report.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Phoenix staggered to her feet, battered and bloodied.

_You're certainly better than you used to be._

"That serves you right. I don't appreciate folk taking me over and making me murder my friends." Hermione snarled, also covered in blood.

Phoenix laughed, which turned into a hacking cough.

_You won't win this battle. The body is mine!_

"Not for much longer." Hermione promised.

And once again her body glowed with light, and went into to finish what she had started.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Crouch's army was leading the last attack on the Irish city of Derry. A Guinness plant had already been razed and the flames were choking the sky. Troops crashed through the city, murdering as they went. Giants crushed buildings underneath them. The forces of Voldemort were too much for anyone to stand up too. Daraala swore as she watched Crouch butcher innocent people. Curiously all the babies were being brought to him. Determined to see what he was up to, she remained hidden as the city crumbled around her and collapsed in on itself. Soon, the city that had once been Derry now lay in ruins. She watched as Crouch started down at the babies.

"I never did like children."

They babies were all wailing as he raised his wand.

"_Sectumsempra_!"

His spell then sliced through the babies, scattering their blood all over the area. Daraala vomited in fright and horror and headed home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione glared at Phoenix, who struggled to her feet.

_You are better than I thought possible. I underestimated you._

Hermione glared at Phoenix.

"It's over Phoenix. The body's mine!"

_Not yet._

Phoenix made one last lunge for Hermione, determined to kill the one who's life she had secretly dominated for nineteen years. Hermione just span out of the way and crashed her arm down into Phoenix who thudded downwards. Phoenix was beaten at last.

_You can't kill me. I'm part of you. You will never be rid of me._

Hermione smiled grimly.

"True. But I can dominate you. I've defeated you in mind and spirit. It's finished. The body is mine."

_I'll always be a part of you._

"Yeah, but your part of me will be just like Harry's scar part of him. Something we cant change. Goodbye Phoenix."

Phoenix laughed.

_I'm not finished yet._

"Yes you are."

And with a last burst of light, Hermione dominated Phoenix. The Phoenix, guilt ridden part of her was absorbed. Hermione was whole again. Phoenix was gone. Not totally, but close enough. Smiling, she struggled to wake.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Are you _insane_?"

Voldemort ignored her.

"Do the words Statute of Secrecy mean anything to you?" Lumiya demanded.

"So what?"

"You've risked the exposure of our world! The muggles can't blame the destruction of four cities on terrorist bombers!"

"And why cant they?"

"Because no terrorist has any weapon that can do that! Al-Qaeda doesn't have any weapons like that!"

The Death Eaters and the Lords and Ladies were watching the interchange with interest.

"You should know better! All this will do is unite the enemy under Potter again! They will be crying out for our heads now!"

Voldemort shook his head. Lumiya rounded on Crouch and Malfoy.

"You pair are just as bad!"

She then span towards Bella. Bella cringed.

"But you my dear, are a saint!"

Silence met these words.

"You finally wiped out the weegies! A dear passion of mine! You wiped them out! Excellent! You killed the Glaswegians! I'm so happy!"

She turned back to Voldemort.

"We now have no choice. You must attack Hogwarts!"

Voldemort smiled.

"At last you agree?"

"Of course I agree. If we attack soon, we can destroy them before Potter can recall his army."

Voldemort smiled.

"You won't get in my way?"

"No."

"Excellent! Prepare our forces!"

Lumiya glared at him as the Death Eaters went to assemble the army.

"You did this so that I wouldn't object to an all out attack on Hogwarts?"

Voldemort grinned.

"I know that you've been manipulating this war for your own ends. It ends now."

Voldemort then swept away, leaving Lumiya with her Lords and Ladies.

"I hate being manipulated."

Maladi smiled.

"You only like manipulating." She said.

Lumiya shot her a look, and Maladi smiled. She turned to Krayt.

"Tell Lord Ruyn that we will soon be coming back home. After I have my revenge."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So you've finally got rid of Phoenix?" Ron asked.

"Not gotten rid of her per se, but I've defeated her. She's now part of me, and I control her. The reason she was still controlling me was because I hadn't come to terms with what she had done in my body. But now, I've dominated her, and she isn't a threat anymore." Hermione reported.

Ron kissed her deeply.

"It's good to have the old you back."

"It's good to be back."

Ron looked at her?

"What about the hair?"

"I suppose I could be persuaded to keep it."

Ron smiled.

"I prefer you with red hair anyway."

She shook her head.

"You get worse."

Harry, Ginny, Luna and Daraala staggered in.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing much. Voldemort's just wiped four cities off the face of the earth and now they have no choice but to end the war. They risk exposing all magical kind otherwise." Harry said.

Rita then entered.

"Voldemort's just launched a massive full scale operation. He's coming here. It's the end of the war."

Ron looked at his friends.

"We're doomed."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"At this very moment a massive army of five hundred thousand troops is coming towards Hogwarts." Rita reported.

The others were all silent as she delivered this news.

"Hogwarts has no defences. I sense Lumiya's hand in this. She knew that the apparent defeat of Voldemort's forces would make everyone think the war was over. That was why she told the commanders to retreat. Our army split up thinking the war was over, allowing them to attack at their leisure." McGonagall said.

"All we have left are the various rebellions. Two hundred odd people against five hundred thousand." Bagman moaned.

Harry looked at them all.

"We can't win. I'm not going to pretend that we can. But I am not going to leave Hogwarts now. If you want, you can all leave. I won't blame you if you do. But I'm staying to fight."

Silence met his words. Then Ron stirred.

"We promised you that we would be with you whatever happened. We haven't had an easy time, but we're still friends and still loyal to you Harry. And I know we wouldn't have got so close to defeating Voldemort if it wasn't for you. I'm staying."

"Well he can't stay here by himself. I'm with you Harry." Hermione said.

"I cant pay them back for what they did to Neville if I'm not here can I? I'm with you, whatever happens." Luna promised.

"I'm with you Harry Potter sir!" Dobby squeaked.

"We're with you no matter what Harry dear." Mrs Weasley said tearfully.

Mr Weasley nodded in agreement.

"They killed my best friend. They aren't getting away with that." Daraala smirked.

"And who'll look after her if I leave?" Sirius asked.

"It's time for payback." Lupin grinned.

"And I have an appointment with Lady Talon." Tonks said wildly.

"You made this fight worthwhile Harry. I'm with you." McGonagall stated.

"As am I." Flitwick said.

"Me too." Sprout said proudly.

"And I need to look after Pomona don't I?" Slughorn asked mischievously.

"I'm here for Hagger!" Grawp yelled from outside.

"For all my dead kin!" Firenze declared.

"Well, I need to make sure Dobbin stays out of trouble." Trelawney smiled.

"Well, I'm not going to be able to pay them back for all my injuries if I don't stay am I?" Bill asked.

"And I'm with him." Fleur declared.

"He mucked up our business. Its only fair we do the same for him." Fred and George said together.

"I'm not going to be able to get my pub back if he controls the world." Rosmerta said.

"If I don't fight I wont be able to pay off my debts." Bagman said jovially.

"I'm with you until the bitter end Harry." Madam Pomfrey said.

"You gave me something to live for. I owe you that much at least." Rita said happily.

"It's payback time for what he did to Cedric." Cho said.

"And I'm not leaving my girlfriend here." Oliver said, looking at Cho.

"For Percy." Charlie said.

"And I'm with you too Harry." Ekria said smiling.

"I want him dead." Angelina said.

"He needs to pay for getting us all killed." Katie shouted.

Harry looked at Ginny who just shook her head.

"Do you really think I'm going to leave you now?"

Harry smiled.

"All right then. If we're all staying, so be it. But we're going to see Lumiya and Voldemort dead!"

The room cheered at his words. Harry smiled at them all. They had been with him through thick and thin. And now, they had reaffirmed their loyalty.

It was time to end this.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Silent, the Black Hand, the Red Terror, the Krath, the Covenant and the Triad had all vowed their loyalty to Harry and were determined to see this out to the end. They knew that victory wasn't possible. But they faced their deaths proudly in the knowledge that they would see Voldemort dead before they died themselves.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The people that had been in the Closed Ward in St Mungo's had been relocated to a disused classroom on the fifth floor. Gilderoy Lockhart was there, as dazed as ever and as clueless. But that wasn't who Luna had come to see. The two people she had come to see where in the end beds, staring off into space. Mr and Mrs Longbottom, Neville's parents.

She sat down in between them.

"Neville was the closest friend I ever had. He was more than a friend. And now we've all lost him. You lost your minds fighting the same monster that murdered him. I promise you both that I'm going to give her equal pain that she has caused us. I promise that I'm going to make her suffer as much as we've suffered."

Mrs Longbottom turned her head to Luna.

"Wizards."

Luna looked at the sad, wispy woman, and then realisation came. Luna smiled, and held both their hands.

"I swear we're going to win this. For Neville."

Mrs Longbottom smiled at Luna, who smiled back.

"We both loved Neville. And now, only I can avenge him."

Mrs Longbottom smiled as Luna stood. She then handed Luna a bubble gum wrapper, just as she had done to Neville in St Mungos all that time ago. Luna blinked back a tear. Mr Longbottom looked at her.

"Good…" he said.

"…Luck." Mrs Longbottom finished.

Luna nodded.

"For Neville."

And with that she dashed away to fulfil one last mission before the end of all things.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was evening. Firenze quietly trotted down the stairs, hoping no one would notice as he slipped away into the fear filled June evening. June. Nearly a year since Dumbledore had died. The fourth of June. How the year had flown. He got to the bottom of the stairs and was preparing to dash off into the sunset when she called.

"And where are you going?" Trelawney asked as she came down beside him.

"I think you know. Go back to the castle Sybill. You will only slow me down."

Trelawney ignored him and leapt onto his back.

"Then this way, we'll both get there. You'll have an easier time convincing them with two of us." She pointed out.

Firenze smiled.

"Ride my friend. Show me the meaning of haste."

And with that Firenze, bearing Trelawney, dashed away into the sunset.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dobby was restless. Night was falling. Tomorrow, they would all face the biggest battle of their lives. He wasn't afraid to die. Not anymore. But it was time to make the last stand. And then, it came to him. He could help win this war. But only if he moved quickly. Nodding, he dashed away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ekria slipped away. She knew Charlie would miss her, but she intended to be away before that happened. This wasn't cowardice. This needed to be done. She slunk out of the doors and was gone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Oliver got onto his broomstick. If he moved quickly, he could get back before the battle started. He hoped Cho would be alright if he wasn't. He then jetted away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was night at last. The few inhabitants of the castle, determined to face their fate tomorrow, determined to see Voldemort's end before they met their own. Fear clouded the air, and the air they all breathed was full of anxiety. This was the end of the war, and probably the end of all their lives. Bill was sleeping restlessly. Fleur smiled at him sympathetically and then got out of bed. Throwing on her clothes, she scribbled a short note, and then left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This should be enough for everyone." Slughorn said finally.

Sprout looked at him.

"Enough stimulating potions to sink a battleship."

"We're going to need them."

She looked out at the pitch black night sky.

"This is it then." she whispered.

"Looks like it. Come on. We'll need to be at our best tomorrow."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dawn broke. Harry and Ginny had both had a good nights sleep. They got up and donned their battle garments. Ginny was wearing a black bodysuit, and had styled her hair into a fan behind her head. Harry was wearing a bodysuit of his own. He then walked across and held her.

"This is it then." she whispered.

"Yeah."

They could now see Voldemort's army marching into Hogsmeade.

"It all ends now doesn't it?"

"Yeah. But there isn't anyone I would rather spend the last few hours with." Harry whispered.

Ginny smiled sadly, then kissed him.

"I just can't believe that we're all going to die, after all this time."

"We might not. Whoever takes over the Dark Arts after we bump off Voldemort might spare us."

Ginny snorted.

"Fat chance."

Harry kissed her again, then steeled his nerves.

"Ginny, we've been through every mad thing that's happened this year together."

Ginny eyed him shrewdly.

"And I've decided to do something that I should have done ages ago."

"What's that?"

"I'm going to ask you to marry me."

She stared at him in disbelief.

"I mean it. Ginny, will you marry me?"

She was gob smacked. Finally she found her voice.

"You mean if we survive?"

"I mean regardless."

Ginny didn't even need to think.

"Of course."

And with that, he kissed her for the last time before the end of all things.


	70. Chapter 70

Chapter Seventy

Endgame

"You're sure?" Hermione asked.

"Positive." Ron said ecstatically.

"Alright, I'll do it."

Ron kissed her, then stood back to take her in. Like most of the female combatants she was in a black bodysuit, and her hair was piled up into a cone to keep it out of her face. She looked beautiful.

Hermione surveyed Ron. He was in a black bodysuit too, and looked ready to kill.

There was then a horn from outside.

"This is it."

"I love you."

Hermione looked sadly at him.

"I love you too. Don't you dare die on me now."

"After the mess you made last time? I'd be mad to do it again."

She let herself be pulled into a hug by her fiancé. They had decided to tie the knot, but they were going to wait until after the battle. If they survived.

"Time to go."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They met Harry and Ginny in the corridor. They both looked happy about something, despite the circumstances.

"Here goes." Harry said tersely.

They walked into the entrance hall. They were the only four in bodysuits. McGonagall had had them specially made, as she seemed to think they were the most important. The Order was there, in their black robes(fitting as they were all going to die, it saved getting changed for the funeral), the Silent in white robes, (to easily blend in when they got to heaven), the Red Terror, in crimson (it would hide the blood), the Krath, in navy blue (to look their best when the end came), the Covenant in green, (so they would distract people when they were all lying dead on the ground), the Triad, in yellow, (to blind the enemy when the sun came up), and the Black Hand in grey, (to mingle with the Inferi).The air was thick with fear and determination. They all knew they were going to die. Three hundred thousand against two hundred. Nasty odds. Fifteen hundred to one.

Harry looked at them all, and noticed a few where missing.

"Where…?"

McGonagall shook her head.

"Sybill and Firenze left during the night."

Cho blinked back tears.

"Oliver left."

Bill looked defeated already.

"Fleur's gone."

Madam Pomfrey sighed.

"Luna disappeared."

Charlie looked crestfallen.

"Ekria vanished."

Rita sobbed quietly.

"Dobby ran away too."

Harry shook his head. He didn't blame them for leaving. They were all going to die, and they had been with him through thick and thin. They owed him nothing, and neither did he owe them anything.

"Alright. This is it. Voldemort's out there with our destruction in mind. No two ways about it. Anyone else want to leave, they're welcome to do so. I won't blame you in the slightest."

"Harry."

Harry turned to Daraala.

"They may have left you, but you've won our loyalty. We will follow you to whatever end."

He smiled at his godmother.

"Nothing hurts more than a spell in the stomach. But I swear, that we do this for all living magical creatures. Every person in this world's fate depends on us. And we're going to kill Voldemort once and for all!" he shouted at the combatants.

They burst into a cheer.

"Harry, you gave us hope when we had none." Tonks said.

"You've made this possible Harry. And now, we'll be with you when you finish it." Lupin said.

"We have every faith in you." Mrs Weasley said proudly, looking at her family.

"You can do it Harry!" Rita encouraged.

"It's because of you that we could take early retirement! We're with you!" Atris shouted, the Silent nodding in support.

"Let's get them!" Kale yelled.

Their support strengthened Harry.

"Right! This ends now! Voldemort is going down!"

They all cheered.

"Anyone want specific targets?" Harry asked.

"I want Lumiya." Hermione snarled.

She would pay for all her manipulation.

"Voldemort's mine." Harry said.

For all the deaths he had caused, he was going down.

"I want Draco." Ron decided.

He was going to pay for all the times he had bullied him and his family.

"And I want Bella." Ginny hissed.

She would pay for destroying Glasgow.

"The rest of you can pick and choose." Harry said.

They turned to the door.

"It's a good day to die." McGonagall said wildly.

"There's plenty for all." Flitwick said.

"May the best man win." Slughorn said jovially.

"Its time to end this!" Harry yelled.

They all cheered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Voldemort watched as the doors opened, and the last few combatants left the castle and trotted down the stairs after Harry.

Lumiya also watched this.

"They have no chance." Krayt said.

"We will see. Patience."

Harry walked up to Voldemort.

"So, you try one last, heroic stand. It will do you no good I'm afraid. The world is mine." Voldemort said.

"We'll see about that." Harry snarled and turned to his two hundred troops.

He looked at the sombre gathering of his troops. Behind him, he could hear Voldemort laughing.

"There's little chance that we're going to survive this. So, all I want to say is thanks."

No one spoke.

"Harry, you led us this far. What sort of people would we be if we let you down now?" Ron asked.

Harry smiled at them all, despite the circumstances.

"That luck you live by dear, let's hope it lasts the day." Mrs Weasley said.

"Your friends are with you Harry." Atris stated.

"Lets hope the last the day too." Mrs Weasley said.

"CHARGE!" Voldemort yelled.

And so the Battle for Earth began.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ron looked out at the vast assemblage of troops. They were in trouble. Not to worry. Then, the hordes of enemy troops rushed at them, the Death Eaters and the Lords and Ladies staying behind to direct the forces. That was when the rain started to fall. It began to pour as the enemy charged headlong at the remaining two hundred defenders.

"Die well." Harry said.

And then the forces clashed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lupin dived to the ground as Inferi came leaping at him. Rolling back to his feet, he turned around and blasted one of them out of the air with Incendio. They had no chance. There were thousands of them. Not good.

"_Incendio Tria_!" he yelled.

Inferi dropped flaming to the ground. He was already surrounded. Snarling, he prepared for battle. The last battle of his life.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

McGonagall transformed to escape the blow of a giant. The massive being was trying his hardest to smash her apart. The problem was, he might just succeed. Giants, hags, ogres, Veela, Inferi, Dementors, Vampires, Merpeople and all manner of other creatures that Voldemort had assembled into his army were all charging at the defenders. The giant tried to flatten her once again. This was getting old. She rolled over to avoid another swing from the club.

"_Sectumsempra_!"

The club shattered into various pieces. The giant roared in anger and tried to stamp on her head. McGonagall smiled, and waved her wand. The club fragments formed into a massive tree with arms and legs. It held the giant, and McGonagall pointed her wand at his head.

"_Carpe Retractum_!"

She pulled herself up and plunged her wand into his eye.

"_Avada Kedavra_!"

The giant roared as it fell, crushing an Inferi battalion. Small comfort. They were still dreadfully outnumbered. Shaking her head, McGonagall went for her next fight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rita jumped over the troll's club. It was madly swinging its weapon, bludgeoning anyone in its way. Not for long. Though they were outnumbered, Rita would kill anyone in her way to get her revenge. Golgomath was her target. The others could have who they wanted, as long as she got the one who murdered Kingsley. The troll tried to flatten her, but Rita was ready. This battle would get them all killed. But she was strangely uncaring about it. Harry had brought them to the ring. Now it was time to dance. She twirled away from the club, and reversed her wand.

"_Diffindo_!"

The spell cut right through the beast and dropped it to the floor.

"Who's next?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tonks rolled away from a goblin who had a murderous look in his eyes. The little creature sprang at her. Tonks leapt out of the way as the wicked little creature's teeth tried to slice off her arm.

"Little sod." She hissed, and fired a Stunner.

The creature ignored this and threw a rock at her. It smacked her on the head, making her really angry.

"You little-!"

He then leapt for her neck.

"_Rictusempra_!"

The creature fell to the ground, cackling. Tonks was sickened, but she had to do it.

"_Avada Kedavra_!"

The creature stopped laughing and she moved on.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The battle raged all around them, however, very few of Harry's force had died yet. That suited them perfectly as they fought on, determined to keep Voldemort's forces away from their friends and the castle. The rain was still pouring, as they fought on into midmorning. However, the way this battle was going, it would not end soon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sirius ducked out of the way as an ogre tried to pummel him. The part human creatures, large and green, were not to be trifled with. Their breath stank, they had a skin like an onion and they had decay. Not a nice creature to deal with. The creature swung at him once again, and Sirius transformed, barely avoiding the swipe. This ogre had a serious problem. And it was the ogres that had caused all the bad weather. Around him, the defenders were fighting ferociously. And he was doing them no good fighting this blasted creature. He transformed once again, and sprang over the creature. He landed on his back, fired his wand and killed the beast. Now onto the next one. There were plenty more where he had come from.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Daraala kicked at the hag. Old, wrinkly, withered, grey haired and evil about described the one she was fighting. Years ago, the hags had went on a murderous spree across the world, slaughtering hundreds until the Ministry finally stopped them. They had caused a lot of damage, and had thus been mistreated ever since. This one then sprang at Daraala, who conjured a knife and stuck it into her gut. Daraala growled, but then saw a massive wave of enemies coming right for them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mr Weasley winced as Atris put up a shield to protect them from a group of dragons. This battle would be the end of them. He had asked the Ministry for volunteers. No one had come forward. Now, masses of enemy troops were rushing towards them. The Silent was using magical walls to keep them at bay, and shields to stop attack from above. The various groups were scattered, trying to stop the enemy breaking through. It would be a lot easier if they could see what they were doing. The rain was coming down harder than ever. Time to unleash some trouble.

"Fire!"

Catapults built after the first battle and operated by the house elves were all over the castle's battlements. Then, massive rocks were thrown from the battlements by the catapults. The stones crashed down onto the enemy forces, flattening a massive group of Inferi. That was when the Squibs came.

"Loose!"

The villagers from Hogsmeade who had abandoned the town were manning bows, and then a flurry of fiery arrows swept down onto the enemy.

"Pull!"

Two troops then pulled massive stakes up from the ground, spearing two giants.

These tricks wouldn't hold out for long. Steeling himself, he dashed at the Squibs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mrs Weasley ducked out of the way as a giant tried to smash her into bits. The massive being was trying valiantly to demolish the far left flank where she was fighting with the Krath. This guy just didn't know when to quit.

"Trip rope!" she yelled.

The Krath then heaved up a massive chain, and pulled it taut. The giant stomped towards them to flatten them, when he tripped. The massive being crashed to the ground.

"Finish him." She ordered.

The Krath leapt on him. Mrs Weasley smiled grimly. Plenty more where he came from. She was proved right straight away as another mass of enemy troops dashed at them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kreacher looked down. He had wriggled into the position of lead house elf, meaning he commanded all the attacks on the enemy from above. Now, all he needed to do was find a way to tell the Dark Lord how to get past the defenders and to destroy the master once and for all.

"Fire." He wheezed.

Stones and arrows shot through the air. This would take some time. But Kreacher was patient.

Soon he would be free.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bill surveyed the battlefield in distaste. The enemy had all the time in the world to destroy them, as shown by Voldemorts tactics. He just kept sending a wave at a time. He wasn't thinking like a general. Which meant that Lord Krayt was keeping his mouth shut, perhaps on Lumiya's orders. Dragons unleashed streams of fire, giants tried to flatten the combatants, and Inferi just tried to murder them. He just couldn't believe that Fleur had left him now. He was expecting a baby with her, and she had fled. That thought jarred the back of his throat. That was when a werewolf leapt up from a crater caused by one of the catapults.

"Don't you people ever die?" Bill asked.

The werewolf sprang at him, but Bill was ready. He brought his leg up in a high kick, knocking the werewolf backwards. The man stumbled, but quickly regained his foothold, firing a spell at Bill. Bill ducked to the ground and brought his fist crashing into the man's gut. Things were not going well. Around him, he could see the enemy troops beginning to break through. The Silent's gold shields were keeping them at bay, but not for long. However, the Black Hand had revealed a new weapon: machine guns. They had stolen them from an army barrack and were now using them to flatten hordes of enemy troops, as they had been specially enhanced to kill Inferi. He smiled, and swerved out of the werewolves path as he tried to cleave his head off.

"_Avada Kedavra_!"

The werewolf dropped down, and Bill went to reinforce the lines.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Charlie used the reflexes born of being a dragon handler to avoid the stream of flame sent by the massive Norwegian Ridgeback. Ekria's absence ached in his heart. He couldn't believe she had abandoned them now. And of course, they had no air support because the dragon handlers had all disappeared after Operation Shadow Hand. He was alone, and he leapt out of the way of the flame. He wasn't going to die. He would dearly love to find out why Ekria had left them when they needed her most. And to do that, he needed to survive. The dragon tried to crush him in its massive jaws. He sprang out of the way. The beast then flapped its massive wings and began to hover over the battlefield. _Wait. I need to take out the rider_, Charlie thought. The beast then tried to eat Charlie, but Charlie was ready. He danced out of the way, then fired a Stunner at the rider. The Inferi hissed as it toppled from its lofty perch. The dragon, caught by surprise was brought down with the gravity of the falling Inferi. The great beast was brought thudding down with a pained cry. One less dragon, as it couldn't get off the ground without a rider. Unless…

"_Diffindo_!"

The Inferi was sliced down, and Charlie leapt into the harness. Cracking the reins, he the sent the dragon skywards.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fred and George were doing a double team, holding the enemy off balance as they tried to break through the shield being generated by Brianna. The young Silent witch was sweating under the pressure of keeping the majority of enemy troops out of the shield barrier. Up ahead, Angelina and Katie were holding the enemy off as Dorme kept the shield going. Then, with a resounding clang, the shield collapsed, and a mass of Inferi swept in. Goblins, trolls, giants, dragons, Veela, centaurs, werewolves, hags and ogres all followed behind them.

"Brianna, get that shield back up now!" Fred yelled as he unleashed a bath of flame at the Inferi.

"I'm too tired. You'll need to hold them off long enough for me to get my strength back!" she yelled.

All along the Order's line, the golden shields created by the Silent were failing. Only the one were Harry, Ron and Hermione were with Atris was still up. Masses of Inferi were running towards the Order's line, as they got closer to breaking through the defenders. Members of the Krath and the Red Terror were dying as the Order's allies fought valiantly to get the shield back up. Up until now, they had only had to deal with the things that got through the shield, but now they had Voldemort's entire army. Then even Atris' field dropped.

"Oh oh." George whispered.

"How much longer do you need?" Fred asked.

Brianna was still sweating, but that may have had something to do with the dragons flames getting too close.

"As long as you can give me!"

George blew a raspberry.

"I was afraid you'd say that."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Flitwick watched as the last of the golden shields flickered out of existence. Not good news for the defenders. The massive forces of Lord Voldemort were now all coming straight at the defenders. Even though many were being slaughtered by the rocks and arrows from the house elves in the castle, it didn't seem to affect the enemy lines.

"Harry, what do you think?" Flitwick called up the line to the leader.

"Burn them!" Harry yelled.

Flitwick smiled.

"Operation Burn In Hell!" Flitwick yelled.

With that, the various teachers pointed their wands at the ground.

"_Incendio Tria_!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sprout averted her eyes as the explosion happened. Fire erupted from the fireballs they had put in place under the ground the previous day. All the front four lines of enemy troops were incinerated as the fireballs exploded, creating a massive wall of fire. Enemy troops were disintegrated as they leapt at the defenders. The massive wall of flame had destroyed the front four lines of the enemy attackers. Operation Burn In Hell had been a success. They knew it wouldn't defeat the sheer scale of enemy forces but it would slow them down. Sighing at the futility of it, she got ready as the enemy, confused and hurt, regrouped and surged forward. Then, the golden shields went back in place. Smiling, Sprout prepared for battle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Slughorn smiled as the shield flared back into existence. The enemy had taken a heavy blow, but not heavy enough. They were still very powerful. Time to finish that. He looked at the small bottle on his waist. They had been fighting most of the day now. The rain was still plummeting down. But it wasn't time to take stimulants yet. He checked his watch. His jaw dropped. It was one o'clock. They had been fighting since eight. And the rain was still coming down. However, that worked against them as the fire was now going out, and the enemy was coming at them. A bunch of Squibs and muggles came charging at him. Hating what he had to do, he opened up with a bout of Avada Kedavra.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Grawp and Fluffy were decimating an entire flank, but even Grawp knew that they were outmatched. The rain made it hard to see, but even if it was blazing sunshine, he wouldn't be able to see much because of the sea of black. Not good. Fluffy leapt into the centre of an enemy formation and began devouring them. Grawp smiled and flattened another group of enemies. He would make this worth it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lumiya looked out over the battlefield.

"An onion could do a better job of attacking than Voldemort's doing." Krayt said woefully.

"I know that. However, that blasted dog is beginning to annoy me."

She turned to Voldemort.

"I'm not changing tactics. This will wear them down." Voldemort said.

"I don't care about that, but if you listened to Lord Krayt this battle would be over already. No. I'm going for a fight."

"If you must."

Lumiya rolled her eyes and leapt at Fluffy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Grawp and Fluffy were enjoying themselves as they wrecked yet another battalion.

"_Gillotinus_!"

Lumiya's whip sliced through one of Fluffy's three heads.

"NO!"

Fluffy moaned in pain as the head dropped down. Lumiya landed in front of the dog. The dog's remaining heads went for her, and Grawp tried to flatten her. Lumiya twirled out of the way, and set Grawp's club alight with a crack of her whip.

"Back, beast!" she snarled at Fluffy.

Fluffy ignored her, and went for her again. This time she took off the right hand head. He only had his middle one left now. Grawp roared in fury, and tried to smash her into oblivion.

"Not today giant. _Protego Tria_!"

The shield made the massive club bounce off and fly into the air. Grawp, tears of remorse falling from his cheeks, tried to flatten her by hammering on the ground. Lumiya twisted out of the way and raised her whip.

"_Diffindo_!"

The whip sliced through Grawp's wrist and he yelled in pain as his hand dropped off. Lumiya cackled, then leapt into the air, and got an ailing Fluffy in her sights.

"_Avada Kedavra_!"

The green whip hit the three headed dog, and the beast keeled over. Lumiya cackled and went back to join Voldemort.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The battle was still a stalemate. Grawp, enraged by the death of Fluffy, was flattening entire battalions, but was moving too quickly for anyone to stop him. The Silent still had the golden shield up, Ginny was winning the death count, and Voldemort's forces were still coming in wave attacks. But the drain was getting to them all, and having to fight for hours on end was taking it out of all of them. However, they had no choice.

They kept fighting.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Madam Pomfrey was healing a wounded member of the Krath when a blast knocked her off her feet. She leapt up to see a werewolf.

"You Order lot are all the same."

Madam Pomfrey looked down at her patient.

Then, the life went out of him. She looked at the werewolf in fury.

"There was no need for that."

"Sorry, but I couldn't fight you fairly with your mind on him could I?"

Madam Pomfrey moved before the werewolf could finish speaking, and sent a storm of hexes right at him. The man blanched and dived out of the way, but not before catching three spells in quick succession.

"I'm getting fed up of violent butchers." Madam Pomfrey hissed.

The man staggered to his feet. Then leapt at her. She was ready. She jumped out of his way and reversed her wand.

"_Avada Kedavra_!"

The man thudded to the floor. With that, she went back to helping the wounded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bagman shook his head to clear some of the water. The only thing worse than fighting was fighting in the rain. Another group of Inferi appeared out of nowhere. He dispatched them quickly, and looked around for Rosmerta. There she was, creating a ring of fire to stop the Inferi getting to her and the three wounded people at her feet. But they were all about to become a lot hotter. A dragon, a Swedish Short Snout to be precise, was dive bombing towards them.

"Rosmerta!"

He jumped towards her, and fired a curse at the dragon. However, it hit its rider. The rider toppled off and crashed to the ground. The dragon, surprised, was brought down with it. It crashed to the ground, where it was finished off by a furious Grawp.

"Thanks!" Rosmerta called.

"Don't mention it."

There was then a roar as the giants regrouped and came charging at the Order.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cho looked at the oncoming giants in dismay. She was afraid. She knew in her heart, that there was no chance that any of them would survive this. But she knew that if Oliver were here, she wouldn't be as afraid. She loved him, and he claimed to love her, so why had he left? Abruptly, she came back to herself and turned her attention to the question at hand. How in the name of all things holy were they meant to defeat approximately fifty five giants? Then it came to her. Giants, like dragons, had a weak spot in their eye. And she could fly well…

"_Accio broomstick_!"

Her broom burst out of the broom shed at the edge of the forest and into her hand. She hurtled upward, and darted at the giants. That was when a Norwegian Ridgeback appeared beside her. Charlie.

"You take the right!" she yelled.

He nodded, and directed his mount to the giants on the right hand side. She shot off to the left. The giants, seeing what was about to befall them, stopped and started swinging their weapons about. Cho wove in and out of their wild attacks, and finally got close to them.

"_Stupefy_!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lumiya and Maladi landed beside a muggle born wizard that had joined Voldemort.

"You required help?" Maladi asked.

"No, not help. I was thinking of sending a force into the forest and coming round behind them."

Lumiya sighed.

"If I were in charge, I'd let you do that, but Voldemort is adamant. We must keep up our wave attacks."

The man sighed, and motioned his forces forward.

"Why do we need to respond to every call?" Maladi asked.

"Because it gets us away from Voldemort."

Maladi got closer to Lumiya to whisper something.

"The fools going to leave us with no troops for after this conflict."

"I know that. For that purpose, most of my Dark Arts army is still back home."

Maladi hissed.

"It would be better if we had some left over from this battle."

"I agree. We'll see what transpires. There is always a contingency plan."

"My lady!" the man shouted.

Lumiya looked at him and suddenly became aware of a growing shadow, even in the pouring rain. A giant was falling over. She and Maladi leapt out of the way as the giant thudded to the floor, yelling in pain. Lumiya snarled, and shook her fist at the figure riding the broom above her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cho smiled as she watched Lumiya brandishing her fist. All along the line, as a result of Charlie and hers attack, giants were falling over. Cho smiled. They may not win, but they would embarrass the enemy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Maladi shook her head as the giants were toppled.

"Sorry! We forgot to say timber!" Cho shouted.

Lumiya swore.

"Voldemort won't like this." Maladi said.

"Who cares? We only need him for a few more days."

Maladi looked thoughtful.

"Looks like…"

"Don't even go there." Lumiya warned.

Krayt, Nihl and Talon landed beside them.

"Voldemort isn't happy." Talon said.

"You know that reminds me of…" Krayt began.

"Don't." Lumiya snapped.

"Yeah. It does remind me of…"

"Nihl, I'm warning you."

"Brentaal." Talon said.

Lumiya turned to glare at her.

"I said don't go there."

Talon laughed.

"Come on."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Madam Rosmerta smiled as the giants were toppled. They would be back eventually, but until then, the defenders had an advantage. And she intended to make use of that advantage. Signalling to the three members of the Black Hand she had with her, having left the wounded in Madam Pomfrey's care, she started to edge towards the enemy lines, out of the protective golden shield still being generated by the Silent. They rushed towards the enemy lines, avoiding spell fire, dragon fire and enemy attacks as they went. Behind them, Harry and the others were blasting apart Inferi and other attackers with vigour. She ran on, leading her troops to the enemy lines.

"Now!" she yelled.

The three people with her threw a Chinese fireball, along with a hail of explosive potions.

"_Incendio_!"

The spell caught the fireball, and the lot of explosives exploded, flattening two whole battalions. Not that it did much, except make the troops beside them come after them.

"Back to the shield!" Rosmerta ordered.

"No, we can delay them a little longer. If we go back to the shield now, they'll follow and we'll have a fight on our hands." One of them said.

"I don't care. I won't risk your lives like that."

"With respect, that's why we're all here. To risk our lives and die for our beliefs. And we believe that we need to destroy Voldemort's forces."

And with that, the three wizards dashed at the oncoming mass of enemy troops, and pointed their wands at themselves.

"_Incendio_!"

The explosives still on their person blew up and flattened another two groups, giving Rosmerta what she needed to get back to the shield. She wiped away a tear, and continued the fight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kreacher looked out at the field. The Dark Lord's forces were winning at last. It would soon be time. And then, there it was! A blue flash from the Death Eater ranks. Kreacher smiled. There were three other house elves up here, firing the catapults and arrows. The elf closest to him was a young female, not unlike Winky, and she was firing the catapult at the enemy ranks. She pulled the lever again and a ton of rock went hurtling into the enemy, flattening about eight hags. Kreacher smiled, and produced a knife from thin air. He then stuck it into her neck. She fell gasping to the ground, then lay still. The two firing the arrows turned to face him, but they weren't quick enough. Kreacher stuck his blade into one's gut, and then into the other's head. He smiled. At last, he would be free! He would see the death of his master! Cackling madly, he rushed towards the stairs of the Astronomy Tower. That was when he was confronted by Togga.

"Out of the way." Kreacher ordered, brandishing his knife.

"Not after what you just did." She said defiantly.

Kreacher leapt for her, but she was already on the move, bringing her fist up into his jaw. The blow knocked Kreacher off his feet, and sent him crashing down to the stone. He growled as she came closer. Then, with a burst of speed and agility that didn't befit his age, he sprang at her, and stuck his knife into her thigh. She squeaked in pain, but then let loose. She used her magic to blast him out of the way. The blast took him too far. He hit the battlements, and toppled out of sight, screaming as he went. Togga watched as he hurtled down towards his doom. She called for reinforcements to man the weapons, and set herself up as the new commander.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Angelina and Katie were fighting a two on one against a hag that didn't seem to want to die. Every time they fired a spell at her, the spells didn't do anything. She went at them, swinging her massive fists, trying to bludgeon them to death. Angelina and Katie dove out of her way, and brought their wands into position. Then, a blast fired from each wand and into her. The hag roared in fury, then tried to crush Katie's head. Angelina fired a dozen hexes at the woman, who just shrugged them off.

"_Avada Kedavra_!"

The spell hit the hag, and she at last dropped down. They looked up to see Fred and George looking livid.

"Thanks."

"Stop lying down on the job." Fred said.

Angelina made a rude hand gesture and ran up the line to the next batch of enemy troops.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The rain was still pouring as they fought on. Lightning strikes, both natural and those caused by Hermione, flashed through the sky, sometimes hitting the ground. Tornadoes, also caused by Hermione, decimated enemy lines. The enemy had been attacking for hours now, and they were all getting worn down. Around them, the world was getting darker. The day was going, and the night was coming. None of them particularly fancied fighting into the night, but they had no choice. The golden shield was beginning to flicker again. The only plus side was that the rain, that had been on all day, was finally stopping. The grounds were covered in bodies, mostly the enemy thankfully. However there were enough defender bodies to cause concern. The battle was still a stalemate, thanks to Voldemort using bad tactics. If he kept this up, his army was going to be greatly reduced when they eventually won the battle. Seeing no other choice, the defenders fought on into the growing darkness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Atris sent three enemy troops hurtling towards the ground as she hit them with her staff. The shield, generated by her friends from the Silent, was failing once again. This couldn't be kept up. And two of the Silent were wounded. If either died, the shield barrier would collapse in on itself. Then, one part of the shield did collapse. Leaping towards the whole in the shield, where enemy troops were beginning to pour through. Atris looked down at her friend. She was writhing in pain on the ground. Meanwhile, the enemy was coming into the breach. Atris sighed, hoping her own shield would hold up under the strain of her generating two shields at once.

"_Protego Goldium_!"

Another golden shield generated from her staff, filling in the breach. She started to sweat immediately. That was when an Inferi leapt at her. She slammed her staff into it, knocking it down to the ground. She failed to notice the ogre trying to kill her from behind. That was when a magical bullet lanced out of Kale's gun and killed it. Atris nodded in thanks and continued supporting the shield.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kale, armed with his machine gun and his wand, was tearing into the enemy as they came through the shield. Then, there was a screech from above, and he looked up to see five Veela diving at him. The five women landed in front of him.

"Pathetic male. You cant hope to defeat us." They snarled.

Kale just smiled.

Two of them leapt for him, but he was already moving, his combat reflexes goading him into action. He landed on the ground, rolled over and fired a round of bullets into each woman. Handy things machine guns. The other three women screeched. They raised their hands to fire a bunch of fireballs, when a cloud shifted, revealing a bright, full moon. The rain had cleared, letting the light through without trouble. Night had come. Then, there was a terrible howl. All of Voldemort's werewolves were transforming. From what Kale could see in the moonlight, Voldemort had went pale. Lumiya looked exhilarated. Kale laughed. However, it was no laughing matter. Only one person had taken a Wolfsbane potion, and that was Lupin. Voldemort's lot were totally uncontrollable. Better for the Order then. They had been fighting all day. And at this rate, it would carry on into the night. Kale fired another load of bullets at the three Veela, dropping them downwards. He then moved on in the darkness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

And so they had. The Order and its allies had been fighting from eight in the morning. It was now half past ten at night. Time flew when you were fighting. Night had fallen, brining with it the end of the rain and a full moon. Even now, Voldemort's werewolves were slaughtering their way through his ranks. The ground was soaking wet, and that made for little traction as the battle continued into the night. Bodies were piling up, but in the dark, no one knew who they belonged to. Both sides were fighting against the wild werewolves, while Lupin, identifiable for wearing a fluorescent green collar, was ripping apart more enemies. However, the defenders were losing ground fast. They had held for hours longer than they expected to, but now the toll was beginning to tell. They were all exhausted. And what was worse, the catapults and the archers couldn't attack in the dark. They were on their own, as Voldemort showed no signs of relenting. Wave after wave was still being sent at the defenders, despite the darkness, the exhaustion and the werewolves decimating his lines. However, the battle continued.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ginny hissed. She hated fighting in the dark. Well, she hated fighting period, but this was even worse. However there was some good news: no Order members were dead yet. Only a few cowards were missing. She hadn't expected it of any of them. Not with all they'd been through together. And she was prepared to admit that she had thought that Fleur was alright, despite her annoying traits. Not any more. She blasted down two hags who were trying to break through the shield.

"Harry, if we keep this shield up, they're all going to know where we are!" she yelled.

"Yeah, but the elves can fire in front of the shield."

As if to illustrate his point, a swarm of arrows shot through the air and pierced through the next wave.

"The shield won't stay up for much longer!" Atris yelled.

"Just let the elves get off a few more shots!"

Another few waves were crushed, when the shield went down.

"Everyone stay together!" Harry ordered.

"No, split up! Cause as much damage as you can, it's harder for them to see in the dark!" Ron yelled.

She had to admit it made sense.

"Come on Hermione. Lets go wreck some of his lines."

And with that, the defenders split up into small groups, and started guerrilla war fare.

Ginny grinned. They might not win this battle, but they would make sure that it was one they never forgot.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ron and Harry snuck up the sides of the forest. Ron had been right. The enemy couldn't see well in the dark. They had no idea that the people they were still marching towards and attacking were more of Fred and George's duplicates. They went up the edge of the forest, preparing to get into position.

"This do?" Ron asked.

"I'd prefer to get the Death Eaters." Harry retorted.

"But they're at the other end of the grounds, behind a massive army about four hundred and ninety five thousand strong. Here, we can make a big mess and really upset the apple cart."

Harry pouted for a moment, then grinned.

"Here goes."

They both smiled and pointed their wands as the mass of enemy troops in front of them. It was so nice having targets that didn't move when you tried to kill them.

"_Destructo Tria_!"

The six spells crashed into the enemy ranks. As they were immobile, it did a lot more damage than before, throwing bodies up into the air. Five whole battalions were wiped out in the explosions.

The enemy turned but it was too late. Ron and Harry had disappeared.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione and Ginny snuck along the side of the lake. Ron and Harry had already blown five battalions sky high. Time for another few fireworks.

"Boys get to have all the fun." Ginny complained.

"Boys don't have Phoenix powers." Hermione said.

They smiled evilly.

With that a wind began to pick up. Lightning flashed down into the enemy ranks and tornadoes decimated entire lines.

"Shame you cant unleash a couple of earthquakes anymore." Ginny said.

Hermione smiled as she went back to normal.

"Ready?"

"Ready."

As the enemy picked itself up, they took aim with their wands.

"_Destructo Tria_!"

More battalions were blown sky high. Hermione and Ginny exchanged high fives and disappeared again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The attacks continued through the night. The battalions at the edge of Voldemort's formation were blown apart by the hour by the various teams. Voldemort was furious. His forces were being decimated. And Lumiya was of no help to anyone. She was simply sitting on the ground with her eyes closed. She was probably asleep. The only who wasn't was Voldemort himself, and of course, the defenders. Voldemort checked the time. Half past two. Surely they must be dead on their feet by now. They had been fighting off his forces since eight o'clock the previous day. They must be knackered. He hadn't expected them to last this long, not with hundreds of waves of troops coming at them. He had ordered the army to stop advancing. The Order had switched to guerrilla warfare for the moment, so there was no point. However, there wasn't enough room for his army to spread out. Making it wonderful prey for the Order. He snarled. If he could just find them, he would finally be able to destroy them.

He felt a presence behind him and he turned to find Lumiya.

"What do you want?"

She smiled evilly. She had something up her sleeve, and he wasn't sure he liked it.

"Not much. Except that I've found them."

"You've found them? How?"

"Never mind. All you need to know is, we have them."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The enemy had discovered their position. Now, masses of enemy troops were converging on their location. The situation had never been as desperate as it was now. The entire might of Voldemort's army was coming straight at them. The problem was, that they were all so tired that they couldn't put up much of a fight, and people started to die. A lot of them. Masses of enemy troops, as they now knew where the Order was, were coming at them. There was nothing anyone could do to stop them. The Order gave as good as it got, blasting apart entire battalions, but it wasn't going to be enough. Time was running out. And in his heart, Harry knew the awful truth: they would be dead by morning.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Voldemort smiled. The back of three in the morning it may be, but it was the best back of three in the morning that he had ever had. Thanks to Lumiya's meditation, they had finally discovered the Order. Best of all, because of the way the Order had deployed itself, they would soon die. Life was good!

Conjuring a chair, he sat down to watch the last stand of the Order of the Phoenix.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry ducked as yet another bolt came too close. Hermione was losing focus, and was finding it harder and harder to direct her lightning bolts. The air support, such as it was, was finished, and everyone was now down on the ground. Harry looked out at the vast scale of enemies. Inferi, Veela, centaurs, hags, ogres, trolls, giants, dragons, vampires, Dementors, Squibs, muggle borns, goblins, werewolves and merpeople all came hurtling at the remaining defenders. This was it. They would all die soon. Harry snorted. He had always figured they would go out in a blaze of glory. However, they still had some room to retreat to. They would fight as long as possible, and delay Voldemort's reign as long as could be managed.

The future rose unbidden in Harry's mind: Voldemort destroyed the last of the Order. He flattened Hogwarts, and took over the government. His Death Eaters would run the country as he just kept expanding. All those who had allied with the enemy would be killed, and those who had allied with Voldemort would be praised. The various pockets of resistance would eventually be destroyed. Voldemort would take over the magical world, and then, the muggle world. Harry shook his head to clear out this vision. Well, if that was the future, he would do whatever he could to stop it. He continued to fight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kreacher woke up. He was alive! But he was also in great pain. His leg was broken, and his body was strangely twisted. He was facing the roof he had landed on, but his legs were pointing skywards. He cursed. That little cow had crippled him! Oh, he would get her. He heaved himself up to look over the roof. It was a miracle he had survived at all, considering how far he'd fallen. He was on top of the roof of the Great Hall, several floors below the Astronomy Tower where he'd been. Far below, he could see many spells criss-crossing back and forth. He smiled. At last, the Potter boy would be destroyed. Grinning, he settled in to watch the show. And after Potter was dead, he would report to his new master.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Order was losing members fast.

"Harry! We need to take the Stimulation potions now!" Sirius shouted.

Harry nodded, and the remaining fighters each took the bottle from their waist and drunk it in one. Energy pulsed through their bodies, and gave them that last little bit to fight on. But it was too late. They hadn't noticed how far back they'd gone. Nor had they noticed the six battalions encircling them. They were trapped. Encircled, with nowhere to run to. It was over. They were battered, bloodied and beaten. They had been fighting for twenty one hours. They were exhausted. The battle was over. They had lost. They had held Voldemort off as long as possible. But not long enough. Now the Order, and their few remaining allies, were surrounded by Voldemort's forces. Forty five people were in the circle, trapped by Voldemort's troops.

The war was over.

Harry shook his head, and the remaining combatants lowered their wands. Now, they were all at Voldemort's mercy.

They heard insane laughter from across the ground in the pre dawn silence.

"Ha! Hahahahahahahaha! At last! The Order of the Phoenix gives in at last! It is over Potter! I've won!"

He continued to laugh. The Order just kept quiet, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of knowing that he was right. It was over. He had won. The war was over, and Voldemort was the victor.

Voldemort gained the ability to talk again.

"It's over Potter. Your race is run. I am victorious. However, I will give you one last chance: surrender, or be destroyed."

Harry looked at the others he had fought and died with. Their faces told them all he needed to know.

"NEVER!"

Voldemort was taken aback with the strength in the young man's voice.

"Potter it is finished. Surrender, and your lives will be spared."

"Are you deaf? I said never."

Voldemort burst into laughter again.

"Then I'm sorry Potter. Its time to be destroyed!"

The enemy raised their weapons to finish off the Order. They raised their own weapons. This was the Order's last stand. Harry nodded at them all. And said, through Legilimency, _Thank You._

The Order was prepared for it's last, heroic stand.

When a battle horn cut across the silence.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The horn cut across the air.

"What the?" Voldemort asked, looking across the field.

He swore. A massive army, made up of hags, ogres, centaurs, threstrals, acromontula, goblins and all those that had joined Potter's army before they had all split up, was coming from the forest. It was the same army as before, with only one difference: it was much larger. Potter's army had returned.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry looked at the massive army that had just appeared at the edge of the forest. Looked like they weren't dying just yet. Then, Harry saw the two leaders. A witch and a centaur.

"Firenze!" he said in awe.

"Sybill!" McGonagall said in wonder.

They hadn't abandoned them at all, and had went to gather the army. And they had certainly gathered it. Harry grinned. Voldemort had celebrated too early.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Firenze and Trelawney looked down at the mass of black, and the small isolated circle before them.

"Not good odds." Trelawney stated.

There was a fire in her eyes that Firenze hadn't seen before.

"Well, let's see if we can't even the odds a little." Firenze said with a grin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Krayt suddenly went pale.

"My lady! We need to change our formations! If they charge, they're going to totally destroy the left flank!"

Lumiya hissed.

"Very clever centaur. Very clever indeed."

She went to Voldemort, who, typically, ignored her.

"I'm not changing the formation. We will still win this battle."

Lumiya roared in frustration at the man's stubborn pride. No matter. She only needed him for a few more hours. And then, she would have her revenge.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The equation had changed somewhat. While the defenders who had remained at the castle were still surrounded by the masses of enemy troops, there was now a large army from the Forest, made up of various creatures that wanted rid of Voldemort, at the left hand side of the battlefield. They all stood there in the pre-sunrise mist. Then, a trumpet sounded. More reinforcements had arrived.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Voldemort turned to face behind him, to see a terrifying sight. Wizards. Thousands upon thousands of wizards. They all had their wands out and they were all at the gates. And they looked livid.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Luna!" Harry exclaimed.

Luna had summoned all wizards that lived in Britain here for the final battle. Now, every single wizard that lived in Britain at some time or other, or foreign volunteers, from as far apart as Spain, Russia, France, Ecuador, Australia, Chine and others had all arrived to try and defeat Voldemort once and for all, was arrayed against Lord Voldemort. A massive army with grievances towards Voldemort. And they wanted revenge.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Luna smiled at the sheer mass of enemy forces. This would be easy. Ernie Macmillan came up beside her.

"Can we do it?" he asked.

"Of course we can. Get everyone ready."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Krayt hissed.

"If the two parties charge, we're going to be caught in a pincer." He snarled.

"At least we're not being blocked on the right hand side." Talon said.

Then a ghostly sound cut across the air.

"You had to say it." Nihl moaned.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There was a bubbling in the water. Then, a horde of wild looking men and women popped up from the lake. The merpeople had joined the battle. The giant squid leapt up behind them and various underwater creatures all appeared too. One particularly wild looking mermaid glared at Voldemort.

"Make a mess of our world, kill our friends and pollute our lake, will you? No more! Merpeople, to war!"

Voldemort shook his head.

"You have to be kidding me."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry smiled. Everyone was finally uniting against Voldemort. Perhaps they weren't going to die after all. Better late than never he supposed. They were all united against Voldemort. Not bad for something they had tried to do for the best part of eighteen years. He grinned. Voldemort, your time is up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Voldemort didn't like what was going on. What was a mopping up action a few minutes ago was now going to turn into a massive battle once again. Then another horn blared. He looked towards the castle, to see a massive group of house elves and goblins appear from thin air. Now what?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dobby and Griphook, in charge of the joint house elf and goblin force, looked out at the massive sea of enemies, which was now surrounded by the Order's forces. And best of all, was the fact that Voldemort was trapped inside the castle grounds. The walls were enclosing him, the wizards blocked him from going backwards and the army blocked him from going into the forest. The lake was on the other side. Blocking them that way. He was trapped.

"We've arrived just in time." Griphook stated.

"And we're here for the party. Let's get our best party shoes on." Dobby said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Krayt wasn't happy. They were now surrounded on all sides. And if Voldemort continued his tactics, this would turn from near victory to total defeat in less time than it took to say it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Another horn cut across the pre-sunrise air. They all turned to see a massive group of people on broomsticks. Harry smiled. They hadn't abandoned him at all. They had gone to get reinforcements.

"Oliver."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Oliver beckoned to the one thousand strong force of flyers he had assembled. Down below was an army of thousands belonging to Firenze, an army of thousands belonging to Luna, who had somehow managed to get all the British Wizards to come to the battle, a bunch of one hundred strong merpeople and an army of five hundred house elves and goblins. Oliver smiled and nodded to Gwenog Jones.

"Get them ready."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Voldemort liked the odds less and less. Then there was another horn. Now who?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry looked up to the sky to see a group of women descend from above. It was Fleur, and she had brought the Veela with her. So, that meant that only Ekria had abandoned them. Or had she?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fleur looked down at them all. Excellent. A massive sea of enemies and a target rich environment.

"Here goes nuzzing Gabrielle." She said.

The Veela prepared for battle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Then, a roar echoed across the silent grounds. Voldemort looked up. Dragons.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry grinned. Ekria was here too. None of them had abandoned him. And Ekria had a massive army of dragon riders. Two hundred and fifty dragons all ready for battle. She smiled. She was going to enjoy this.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This was not good. The Order now had a rather large fighting chance. And they were ready for battle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Firenze smiled, and looked at his army.

"We came here to fight for what we believe in. Now, let us make those beliefs come true. For death and glory, let us take the fight to the enemy!"

The army echoed these words with a resounding cheer, as did all the other armies that had been assembled.

"Let's make this day a day that the Dark Arts will never forget!" Luna yelled.

The defenders cheered. The Dark Arts time was up.

"Ride now! Ride now! We will make this a sore day, a red day, and take the fight home to our enemies!" Firenze yelled.

The defenders all echoed this, and they began to charge. The various armies charged at their enemies, masses of troops hurtling towards the massive dark ocean. Thousands of feet pounded the ground as they rushed towards the enemy forces, who prepared to meet them head on. Then, the sun rose, blinding the enemy forces with its radiance, allowing the defenders to attack unopposed. The enemy threw up their hands to block out the bright sun, and then the armies crashed into them with a vengeance. The battle was back on.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The various armies crashed into Voldemort's forces and bodies started to fly everywhere, as Harry's army cut a massive swath through the enemy. Spells, spears, arrows, bullets and all other types of weapons were thrown through the air and into the assembled enemy forces. The giant squid picked up those who were stupid enough to come too close to the edge of the lake. Ekria, on top of Norbert, led the dragon riders as they blitzed the enemy from above. Oliver's quidditch teams dropped Chinese Fireballs and various explosive potions onto the enemy masses. The house elves and goblins leapt on their enemies as they got close. The Veela fired fireballs out of their hands and blasted the enemy high into the air. And the army from the forest crashed into the Inferi army, scattering them.

"Create a perimeter around the survivors!" Firenze ordered. The threstrals, acromontula and other creatures held off the enemy while Firenze and the other centaurs slaughtered the group surrounding the remaining Defenders. Firenze came up to Harry.

"Sorry we're late." He said happily.

"We thought you'd chickened out on us. It's good to see you. You couldn't have timed it better if you'd tried." Harry said.

Before them, the enemy army was scattered, but reforming. The army Firenze and the others had assembled had used the sunlight to their advantage and had dispersed and killed many enemy troops, but they were now reforming, and now that the sun was higher, they were able to see perfectly.

"I wouldn't leave now. Now, I believe we have a battle to win here?"

Harry grinned.

"Hermione, blast us a way out if you please."

"With pleasure."

With that, a streak of lightning blew apart a battalion. The Order and the remaining rebels rushed forward to join the battle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fleur went back to back with her sister, firing fireballs at their enemies as she fought her way to Bill. He needed to know. She knew that he knew already, but he needed to know. She fired a stream of flame from her wand and her hand and ran up to him, allowing herself to be swept up in his arms. She kissed him passionately.

"I knew you couldn't have left me!" he said ecstatically.

She smiled and hugged him.

"I left to assemble ze Veela. The High Priestess of ze Veela was murdered by Fatale. The entire race ees after blood. So, when I assembled them all een France, they all agreed to join in."

"Your timing couldn't be better." Harry said, as he wiped out a group of Inferi.

"I ope you didn't theenk I had betrayed you 'Arry."

"Well, we did for a while, but we forgive you Fleur. Now, we've got a battle to win here." Fleur grinned at Gabrielle and the two sprang into action and started firing off fireballs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Firenze dashed into the enemy formation. Things were going well, as the enemy had become totally unfocused. He estimated that there were about twenty two thousand combatants now attacking Voldemort's forces. However, because of the way they had attacked, Voldemorts forces were being squeezed in a pincer, and with the air support flattening entire ranks, Voldemort's army was losing troops fast. Until Krayt took over. He started fighting the battle how it should have been fought from the first. Ah well. You couldn't have everything in life. Firenze galloped through a forest of Inferi and charged into the centre of the enemy formation. The others were right behind him. Time to do things the old fashioned way.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The battle suddenly began to spread out, meaning that the armies couldn't keep flattening the enemy. Now, they all had to fight hand to hand. Lupin and Tonks were blasting things apart with great vigour. They had never looked so happy. In fact, despite the circumstances, many of them were happy. It was so fun, dismantling the enemy forces. But now, things were getting serious. Thanks to the armies charge they were now all in the thick of it. Hermione was using her remaining Phoenix powers to decimate hordes of enemies while Atris led her Silent in a massive killing spree up and down the enemy lines, their staffs blazing. Kale and the few members of the Black Hand were using their machine guns to slice their way to the Death Eaters in the centre of the formation. Harry and Ginny were back to back, sending streams of fire out at the enemy. The Weasley clan had joined together and were trashing the lines of trolls that were getting in their way. Fleur and Ekria were concentrating their attacks on splitting up the enemy. Then, things changed. The Death Eaters joined the battle, as did Lumiya's Lords and Ladies. The final battle had begun.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Lords leapt into battle, deftly avoiding a hail of arrows from a herd of centaurs who looked rather displeased about something. Trelawney smiled as she watched Flitwick bring down a couple of hags with a well placed spell. However, she didn't notice Lord Nihl landing catlike behind her. He raised his wrist and pointed it at her.

"_Avada_!"

Firenze hit him sprawling, but not before a half hearted green spell shot out from his wand. It sliced right through her foot, cutting it off. She yelled in pain as she fell to the floor.

"Nihl!" she yelled in pain and fury.

He smiled and leapt off.

"I'll get him. I'll get him." She promised.

Then, picking up her wand she started firing at the enemy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Oliver plummeted down and leapt off his broomstick, then swept Cho up in his arms, giving her a kiss as he did so.

"I knew you couldn't leave. Good timing."

"Well, look who I've got training me."

Harry and Ginny raced past, flames spouting out of their wands, as Hermione blasted the enemy surrounded them and Ron brought up the rear.

"Time to end this?"

"Definitely. Let's go."

With that, he gave her one last kiss. He then shot skywards to help Ekria combat Voldemort's dragons.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Luna rushed in with a massive army of twenty thousand British and British related wizards following her. The DA was with her, and had responded to her summons, telling everyone they knew. Thus, she had assembled her massive army and was now hurtling at the back of Voldemorts forces where the Death Eaters had been standing moments before. She smiled. They were all in the thick of it now. The two forces collided, and the fight was on, vengeful wizards firing dozens of spells at the evil army. This was payback. They had been forced from their homes and affected by war. That ended now. She forced her way to where Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were decimating the ranks.

"Hi!" she said brightly.

"Luna, at this moment of time I take back every bad thing I ever said about you." Ron said happily.

She smiled.

"Where did they all come from?" Ginny asked.

"They all came from Britain originally. But they were forced out by the war. Turns out they were all keeping an ear out. And when they heard it was the final battle, they all came rushing in to help."

They watched as the enraged band of wizards sliced through Voldemort's battalions.

"Ready?" Harry asked.

"And willing."

"Good luck." Hermione said.

Luna then rushed into the fight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dobby and Griphook created a large hole in the Inferi ranks, and then led their force of house elves and goblins through it. The diminutive combatants leapt at their enemies, using their sharp little teeth and fists to bring down their enemies. The house elves were using their powers to blast the enemy out of the way as Dobby fought to Harry and the others. That was when the catapults started firing again as there was now enough light to see from. The arrows weren't far behind as they swooped over the grounds and into the enemy forces. Dragons crashed in the air with a roar as they fought for superiority of the skies. The two armies clashed on the ground, the masses of evil against the masses of good. And Dobby was also brining forces to the fight. He finally reached Harry.

"Harry Potter sir!"

"Dobby! I knew you hadn't abandoned me."

Dobby smiled.

"Where did that lot come from Dobby?" Ginny asked.

"We assembled them miss. Dobby reminded them all that if Voldemort won, we would all be enslaved. They all decided to take up arms to try and stop the darkness."

They both smiled.

"Well Dobby, we've got a battle to win here."

Dobby grinned and the house elves and goblins went to battle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ekria grinned as she rode her dragon into battle.

"Come on Norbert, lets show them what we're made of."

The massive Norwegian Ridgeback roared in approval and then shot at the enemy. The large green beast crashed into one of Voldemort's dragons, sending it hurtling to the ground. Norbert roared and then swept down at a giant who was trying to crush the house elf army. He then fired a jet of flame from his mouth, cremating the giants hair. The giant roared and swung his club around in a circle trying to knock Ekria and Norbert from the sky. Ekria grinned as the dragon soared past the giant and then unleashed a burst of flame. The giant was caught right in the head. He roared in pain and toppled to the ground. Ekria then directed Norbert in for a landing. Scratching Norbert behind the ears, she leapt off and into Charlie's waiting arms, allowing him to kiss her deeply.

"I thought you had left me." He whispered.

"And leave you to be picked up by Lady Maladi? No chance." She said.

He smiled.

"Ready?" she asked.

"For what?"

"To be a gallant knight and ride into battle."

He looked at her in confusion. She put her fingers in her mouth and whistled. There was a roar as Cuddles, the dragon Harry had gone up against in the Triwizard, landed beside them. Charlie grinned. He leapt onto Cuddles as she leapt onto Norbert and they sped into battle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Order's army, dreadfully outnumbered before dawn, was now biting back with a vengeance an hour later. The enemy forces, which had been scattered in the first attack, were now reformed, but the battle was now going well for the defenders. And at long last, the end of the war was in sight. The enemy still outnumbered them, but the Order and its allies were now operating on the Elimination technique: take out the leader and an army will fall apart. They hoped. Their dragons clashed in the air. House elves blasted apart enemy ranks. Goblins ripped apart the enemy. Werewolves attacked those that had manipulated them. Centaurs trampled the enemy ranks. And at long last, the Order was closing in on the Death Eaters. But would they defeat them all in time?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Death Eaters, who had been observing the battle from the back of their lines, were now in the thick of it, as they had had to move for fear of being crush by Luna's group's charge. The Death Eaters, along with the Lords and Ladies, were now in the thick of it. They were murdering the Order's combatants just as fast as the Order was murdering theirs. However, three plots were close to completion. The plot to bring about the end of the Order of the Phoenix was close to completion. However, two secret plots were nearly complete. First, the plot set up by Lord Voldemort, Bella, Snape and Crouch, to destroy Lumiya and her Lords and Ladies. And second there was a plot set up by Lumiya and her Lords and Ladies to destroy Voldemort. And they were all coming to an end.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Firenze rushed into the enemy formation, crushing Inferi as he went. Things were going well, now that reinforcements had arrived. The Order's forces were keeping Voldemort's at bay, with neither side making much headway against the other. At least that would be the case until the Death Eaters started to drop. The battle raged around him, wizards and creatures fighting bunches of Inferi. And then an arrow shot from behind him. He knew who it was without turning.

"Bane."

He turned to face the enemy centaur, who had led so many of his kind to war against him and Harry.

"Firenze. I will give you one chance to surrender." Bane said, raising his bow.

Firenze glared at the one who was responsible for many deaths, and for exiling Firenze from his tribe.

"You will pay for everything that you have done." Firenze warned.

"No Firenze. I am the Centaur Death Eater. And as of now, the centaur of the Order of the Phoenix will cease to exist."

With a whinnying, the two centaurs raced at each other, firing arrows from their bows. Their feet crashed into each other with a resounding bang.

"You did not do so well last time we met in battle." Bane growled.

"Ah, but that was your mistake. Kill me on the first try, because you won't get a second."

He fired an arrow at Bane, who galloped out of the way, his long black mane swirling around his head. He fired an arrow at Firenze, who ducked to avoid the attack. Firenze then brought his fist crashing into Bane's jaw. Bane staggered backwards, spitting blood from his mouth. Bane yelled in fury and galloped at Firenze. He was clearly trying to repeat his tactics from last time. Firenze shook his head. Firenze had prepared for such an eventuality. He danced out of the way of his former friend. He then crashed his back legs into Bane's arm, making the evil centaur drop his bow. Bane trampled the ground in rage, and prepared to charge.

"You have led many of our people to war against the wrong person. Voldemort is every magical being's enemy, not Harry."

Bane snarled.

"We will never be given equal rights under a Ministry of Magic that is elected lawfully! We will always be mistreated!"

"And Voldemort would treat us well? Times are changing and because of the sheer number of non humans fighting here, the law may very well change. Voldemort is not our ally. He never was. He has only used you to unite the centaurs into a massive coherent group that he can exploit for his own purposes."

Bane roared.

"NO! We will never be treated as equals, we will always be mistreated or disregarded because we are different! And we will never be allowed to use our magic in the way that humans do!"

Firenze shook his head sadly.

"Bane, you have united the centaurs against the wrong person. We should all be fighting to wipe out Voldemort once and for all."

Bane snarled.

"NEVER! I have done what is right! We will bring about the fall of the Ministry, then centaurs will be treated as they are meant to be treated! It is time for centaurs to stop cowering in the shadows! We fought in the war against Grindewald, and what praise did we get? None! That ends now! And if you Firenze are not a supporter of equality for all centaurs, then my cause is for nothing, and you have sealed your fate!"

With the Bane leapt through the air, bringing his wand into play. Firenze narrowed his eyes. That had been his last desperate hope to redeem his former friend. Sighing with the futility of this war and all the lives it was going to cost to end, he raised his bow and prepared to fire at his old friend.

"_Avada Kedavra_!" Bane yelled.

Then, Firenze fired. The arrow shot through the air, dissipating the spell as it was fired from Bane's wand. The arrow continued on its course, then lanced through flesh, muscle and bone as it lodged itself in Bane's heart. Bane collapsed to the ground, glaring up at Firenze.

"Goodbye, old friend." Firenze said sadly.

With a last, hate filled gasp, the light of life went out of Bane's eyes and the centaur faded into oblivion. The battle continued around Firenze, and his forces had still not made much headway. Time to change that. Smiling, he leapt into the fray.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The battle raged in the grounds of Hogwarts. However, there was now help from an unexpected source. The centaurs that had been in Voldemort's army, seeing the death of their leader, had all turned on the Dark Lord and had now joined Harry's army. Things were going well. The end of the war was near. And they could almost taste it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cho was fighting through a mass of centaurs when they turned traitor to Voldemort. She watched happily as they started to attack their former allies. On the right flank, the merpeople and the giant squid were still wrecking any enemy forces that got too close to the lake. Then she saw something that made her heart stop. A large woman, with eight tentacles instead of legs and a bouffant of white hair, it was Ursula, the Death Eater for the Merpeople. She sprang into the lake, and pulled out her trident, spearing the giant squid in the head. It roared as it collapsed, bleeding into the pool. Cho couldn't believe it. The giant squid was dead. Baring her teeth, she ran towards the lake, wand at the ready, watching as Ursula, cackling as she went, murdered the surprised merpeople. The merpeople and their pets tried to regroup, but Ursula was in the midst of them. Having caught them by surprise, she was butchering them. Cho fired a stunner at the large mermaid. Ursula hissed and turned towards Cho.

"So, you are Potter's old flame. Can't see anything special myself. Not to worry. As soon as I finish down here, I will come after you and your pretty boyfriend."

Cho's eyes flashed in rage. How dare she threaten Oliver?

"Touch a nerve did I? Oh, this is getting interesting. Very well girly, let's go."

Ursula lunged with her trident, trying to impale Cho. Cho was quicker than that, using her quidditch reflexes to dance elegantly out of the way. Ursula changed hands and brought her trident clanking down on Cho's shoe, barely missing her. Ursula cackled as she tried once again to spear Cho. Cho fired two spells in succession to each other, but Ursula blocked them with a wave of her trident.

"Merpeople have been mistreated for centuries you know." Ursula said conversationally.

Cho hissed as the mermaid tried to stab her again.

"But you took it on yourself to stir the merpeople up into a frenzy and make them join Voldemort. Yeah, that will get you equality." Cho said viciously.

Ursula lunged for her once again, but had to stop. Cho smiled.

"Ha! You can't reach me up here!" she taunted.

Ursula laughed.

"That's what you think. Just because I can't go on land, doesn't mean I can't get you on land."

Then one of Ursula's tentacles shot out of the water and wrapped itself around Cho before she was aware of what was going on. Cho was then jerked back into the water and brought under. She could her Ursula cackling above her as she resumed her decimation of Hogwarts merpeople. The water was dark around her as she struggled to free herself from the tentacle. She couldn't breathe. Soon, she would die, and Ursula would destroy the merpeople. She was much more powerful than any normal mermaid. Then, Cho noticed how powerful Ursula was. It finally made sense. She was enhanced. And Cho had a sneaky suspicion of who had done it. A mermaid wasn't meant to be as large as a house or have eight tentacles. Or be able to travel across land when she really wanted to. Then, she started to faint. The world was growing dark around her. The water was pressing in on her, and Cho was dying. And she would never marry Oliver….

Then, with a last burst of will, she pointed her wand at the tentacle holding her.

"_Diffindo_!" she said, though only bubbles came out.

However, the spell came out just as well, and the tentacle was sliced off, seeping black blood into the water. Ursula howled in pain, as Cho swam to the surface, hoping to the heavens that her air would hold out that long. She was quite far down, further down than she realised. Her air was giving out, but the bright surface was only centimetres away. With one last kick of her legs, she emerged from the water, and took a deep gasp of beautiful air. The battle was still raging, and the sun was still shining. Cho gasped for more breath when Ursula, still pouring blood into the lake, swung her trident down, lifted Cho up and pinned her against the wall. Ursula cackled as she glared down at Cho.

"You miserable little fool. Now you know why you should never challenge me in my own domain."

The massive tentacled witch was cackling as she prepared to deal the death blow to Cho. That was when Cho noticed something. One of her Chinese Fireballs was floating in the water. Right beside the stump of Ursula's eighth tentacle. Cho grinned.

"Goodbye little girl."

Cho smiled.

"See you in hell."

Ursula looked at her in confusion, then laughed.

"You foolish girl! It's over! You are dead, you just don't know it!"

"No. It's you who's dead."

The fireball was inside the wound.

"_Incendio_!"

Ursula screamed as the ball lit up. And then, it blew her apart, splattering the lake and the shore with the shreds of the Mermaid Death Eater after a large explosion. Cho dropped back down into the water, then climbed out.

"Could you make any more mess?" a merman asked.

She shrugged, and was then swept up into Oliver's arms.

"That was amazing!"

He bent down and kissed her deeply.

"Thank you. But, no time to waste. We've still got to keep going."

Oliver kissed her again.

"I love you." He said as he climbed onto his broomstick.

"I love you too." Cho said.

And with that, she dashed at the masses once more.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

With the defeat of Ursula, things went from reasonable to bad at Voldemort's right flank. Without his merpeople to back him up, as they had all fled with Ursula's death, a massive incursion of enemy troops was now thrashing his defences. Harry was now leading his forces straight into the centre of Voldemort's formation. Then, a black hole of energy opened up in the ground.

"Now what?" he asked.

Then a large black wolfish creature stepped out of the hole, followed by six lion and dog hybrids. A hooded figure brought up the rear.

"What the hell is that?" Harry asked, raising his wand.

"Harry, wait!" Ron shouted.

Harry looked at him as though he had gone mad.

"It's the Dahaka!"

The Dahaka came hulking up to Ron.

_Hello boy._

"What are you doing here?" Ron asked incredulously.

_I thought we could lend you a hand. I am eager to meet this Lord Voldemort._

"Well, he's right up ahead."

The Dahaka turned to see Voldemort and Lumiya looking amazed.

_Well. Let's go and get introduced shall we?_

With that, he dashed into the enemy formation with his Kath Hounds and the Gatekeeper.

Ron looked at Harry and shrugged. They would take whatever help they could get.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bagman was in charge of a small group of goblins and was leading them through the mad battlefield towards the enemy formations. Their mission was to make a large enough hole for the Order to get through to try and break the stalemate of the opposing forces. If the fight didn't start turning soon, they would be fighting into the night again.

"Let's move." Bagman said as he headed forward.

The three goblins following him were suddenly heaved up and thrown across the grounds. Bagman spun around to see Shryk.

"You again." Bagman said warily.

"Bagman. I have a debt to pay you." Shryk said.

The massive green ogre sprang at Bagman, who was unprepared for such a move. He was thrown to the ground, and then the escape was on. Shryk brought his foot down, trying to crush Bagman's head. Bagman rolled about, narrowly avoiding the Ogre Death Eater's strikes. Shryk laughed as Bagman rolled away from another attack.

"You aren't very good at this avoiding business Bagman. Perhaps you should just give up now. I swear I'll make your death painless."

Bagman hissed. If this blasted ogre thought he was going to die here, he was wrong. He had to free himself of his debt to Harry. And he had to marry Rosmerta. The beautiful woman who had turned his life around. With that, Bagman somersaulted through Shryk's legs. Shryk snarled in annoyance, but Bagman was up, and throwing a series of spells towards his enemy. The ogre's thick skin absorbed the blasts, and then the massive green creature dashed at Bagman. Bagman was once again unprepared, and Shryk's weight knocked him up into the air. Shryk then crashed a fist into Bagman's stomach, sending him thumping to the ground with a gasp of pain. Bagman lay there gasping, when Shryk picked him up again and threw him into the leg of a giant. Bagman collapsed to the ground, swearing. Shryk was laughing deeply. This was not going well. Bagman struggled to get up, but he didn't move quickly enough. Shryk grabbed him, then slammed him into the ground. Bagman was beginning to bleed heavily. Then he noticed where he was. They were right beside the Whomping Willow, which had wiped out a fair few enemy troopers. Bagman could use that to his advantage. Shryk threw him towards the tree, and he lay there, panting and bleeding heavily. Shryk laughed evilly. Shryk was much too powerful to be a simple ogre. Bagman knew that ogre's didn't have that high a metabolism, or that high a pain threshold, or that much personality. The simple fact was that ogres were too warlike and stupid to work together as an organised front. So, how was Shryk able to do it?

There was no more time for musings. Shryk was on him again. Shryk stood on Bagman's wand arm, immobilising it, and laid his foot on Bagman's neck.

"Goodbye Ludo Bagman."

Bagman hissed in pain. Darkness was approaching as Shryk kept up the pressure to his neck. Then, Bagman manoeuvred his wand arm to point at the ogre.

"_Chainium_!"

Two magical chains suddenly appeared, tying Shryk to respective branches. Shryk laughed.

"You should have killed me when you had the chance Bagman! Goodbye, fool!"

Bagman smiled. He then hit the tree. And with that, the tree jerked Shryk up into the air with a scream. Bagman lay there, panting with pain and exhaustion. However, the tree was going berserk as Shryk tried to get out of Bagman's magical chains. The enhanced ogre was cursing as the tree crashed him into the ground like a basketball then brought him back up again. Seeing a gap in the tree's defences, Bagman sprang through, just as Shryk was brought slamming to the ground once again. Bagman looked down at the beaten and bloodied ogre.

"Damn you Ministry vermin!" Shryk balled.

Bagman smiled, and then stood back to watch as Shryk tried to pull away from the tree. Too late. The tree lifted him up with the two branches, and they started to go the other way. Shryk screamed as the tree began pulling him in two different directions. The green ogre sent one last hateful look at Bagman, when he was ripped apart by the tree. Bagman sighed in exhaustion. Shryk was gone. Thank god. Turning his back on the two halves of ogre dripping green blood all over the willow, he went back towards the main battle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sprout observed the battle. She could see Silvermane and Bella working with Crouch, ripping into a dozen house elves with ease. Not very nice. It was Silvermane who attracted her attention. He was like an animal, dismantling the house elves like paper houses. How could he be so powerful? Werewolves, even insane ones like him and Greyback, weren't that powerful. At least they shouldn't be. Mind you, Ursula and Shryk shouldn't have been so powerful either. She thought back to when Silvermane had appeared after the Skirmish of Hogwarts two years ago. Just after Dumbledore died. He had been working with Greyback when he had shown up. Unfortunately for Voldemort, Silvermane didn't have enough influence to keep all the werewolves together after the First Battle of Hogwarts. But, he had done well since then, despite Voldemort's morale plunging down after Operation Shadow Hand. What was going on here?

She had stayed still for too long. Crouch appeared right in front of her.

"Hello Professor." He snarled.

"You! You are the reason we're in this position to start with. And I will put an end to it!"

Crouch laughed, and was immediately on the attack. Sprout barely had time to block his shots. The deranged Death Eater, who had taken a back seat since he had returned and when he wasn't bothering Lumiya, was now letting loose. His foot appeared from nowhere, sending Sprout sprawling into the ground, still damp from the rain the day before. She spat mud out of her mouth and then felt Crouch's wand in her back.

"Goodbye old teacher."

Sprout growled, then swept his legs out from under him. She leapt to her feet and began to run, hopefully to find another Order member who could help her. The problem was, she was still tired from the fighting yesterday and through the night. And she had a horrid feeling that the stimulation potions were beginning to wear off. It didn't help that they tasted like dung.

"_Crushio_!"

The spell sent Sprout to the ground where she lay still.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dobby watched as Sprout went down. The Death Eater was Barty Crouch, Winky's former master. That man had made his girlfriend's life miserable, before he had helped her out of it. Now Dobby would avenge her. He clicked his fingers, arriving right beside Crouch as he raised his wand to finish the Herbology teacher. With a blast of his hands, Dobby knocked Crouch off his feet. He stood in front of Sprout's prone form, and prepared for battle with the evil Death Eater.

"Potter's pet house elf. I wondered when you would show up."

"You will not harm anyone else. You made Winky into something she wasn't. And for that, you will pay."

A blast of magic came from Dobby's hand, throwing Crouch to the ground. The Death Eater rolled to his feet in an instant, and fired a curse at Dobby. Dobby quickly parried the blow, creating a shield from magic. Crouch snarled and fired at him. The little elf was on the move, firing a hail of spells from his hands. Crouch blocked them, and fired a spell of his own. Dobby was blown to the ground.

"HAHAHA! You foolish creature! Don't you realise that the house elves are only cannon fodder! It was Lumiya's idea to unite them against your precious Potter, not Voldemort's. He was quite content to let the miserable little vermin die!"

Dobby's eyes flashed.

"Winky was your carer! She was the one who still treated you like a human, despite what you and your father did! How can you talk about house elves that way?"

He had expected Crouch to ignore the statement as always, or cackle evilly. He was very surprised to see a tear form in Crouch's eye.

"She was the closest thing to a mother I had. My own mother didn't give a damn. And after she died…"

Dobby seized his chance. He hated to do this to someone who was, in his own twisted way, grieving, but he had more immediate worries. Dobby blasted Crouch away from him, across the field. Sprout stirred beside him.

"Excellently done Dobby." She said.

Dobby nodded.

"We both loved her. And we both lost her."

"He lost her before you did. He lost her when he became a Death Eater. Now, as I can't move for fear of being flattened by this invisible weight, I need you to go and get Poppy."

Dobby smiled and headed off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kreacher didn't like what he was seeing. The battle, to the untrained eye, seemed to be a stalemate. But Kreacher knew that it would last for long. The Order gained new allies every time a Death Eater was killed. The abnormally strong hybrids were dying quickly and more and more enemy troops defected. Things were not going well. That couldn't be allowed to happen. It didn't help that the catapults and arrows were still killing Voldemort's troops. Kreacher grinned. Operation Failsafe. The house elves had orders that the Astronomy Tower couldn't be allowed to fall into enemy hands. So, at the foot of the tower was a large quantity of explosives, more than enough to completely obliterate the Astronomy tower. He raised his hand. This would help the Dark Lord win this battle. And then he fired.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Togga, despite the pain in her thigh, was still commanding her forces ably, shouting fire at periodic intervals. The battle, from this angle at least, seemed to be a stalemate. However, she had a feeling that that would soon change. Looking down at the foot of the Astronomy Tower, her blood went cold. Kreacher was still alive. And the little traitor was going to blow up the Astronomy Tower.

"EVACUATE!"

The other elves looked at her.

"You have parachutes, use them! All forces are to evacuate the tower immediately!"

Some of the other elves heeded her warning. She pulled on her own, just as Kreacher fired. Togga saw that there was no time. She leapt off the battlements and hoped for the best. Then, with a massive explosion, the Astronomy Tower was blown apart, stones and fire shooting everywhere. She hissed in fright. That wasn't good. Because the blast had destabilised three other towers. Voldemort's dragons swept in, and opened fire. Another tower was toppled over. This was not good. Now what were they going to do?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The massive blast from the castle had made the entire load of combatants turn and look. The fact that the famous Astronomy Tower was now gone was rather disturbing. Even more so when the Dark Tower followed it. Not good. Grawp frowned. This battle had already cost a lot, and now it was costing more. Then, there was a sharp pain in his foot, to go along with the throbbing pain in the stump of his arm. He looked down to see Babayaga, the Hag Death Eater. She cackled madly, then leapt up towards his face, swinging a wicked looking knife as she did so. The hag landed on his shoulder, and stabbed her blade at him. Grawp jerked in pain as blood fell from his face. The vile hag was very tough. She sprang down and came at him, blade swinging, laughing like a maniac. Grawp tried to get out of her way as she lunged, but he was too late. She sliced a chunk out of his leg. He roared in pain, and tried to stomp on the hag. She rolled away from his mad stamping, then leapt up and took another chunk from his leg. She was just too fast. Far too fast to be an ordinary hag. There was something wrong about all of this. Ulic, Ursula, Babayaga, Fatale, Silvermane and Shryk, were all far too powerful than they should be. What was going on? He had stayed still for too long, and Babayaga sliced his left leg off. He roared as he collapsed to the ground, bleeding madly. He had lost two limbs in this battle. What would he lose next?

"You pathetic pacifist. What did you really hope to gain by joining Potter over Voldemort? What have you gained?"

With that, she leapt onto him and started hacking away at him, causing him to bleed more than ever. None of the forces nearby could help him. He was on his own. She landed on his neck and raised her blade for the killing blow. Then, he made his move. He rolled over, and she barely jumped off in time to avoid being crushed. She hissed at him as he went for his club. She sliced off his index finger on his remaining hand, causing him to yell more. But it was too late for her. Grawp, furious about what she had done to him, brought his club towards her and flattened her. There was a sickening crunch that followed a blood curdling scream. The Hag was gone. But Grawp's effectiveness was over. So, he made himself comfortable.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dobby had went to fetch Madam Pomfrey. After receiving his message, she headed towards where Sprout was. The battle was still a stalemate. She ran towards Sprout, still lying unmoving in the grass. When a spell flashed out of nowhere and knocked her off her feet. She scrambled to her feet and pulled out her wand. Fearing the worst, she turned to see her attacker. It was Nott Snr.

"Hello Poppy."

She glared at him.

"You lost the right to call me that when you cheated on me with that hooker that you married."

Nott grinned.

"You always did bear a grudge. Perhaps I should teach you a lesson in manners. _Crucio_!"

Madam Pomfrey sprang to the floor. Her wand was in her hand, and the matron fired a spell at her ex lover. Nott ducked out of the way, firing another Crucio at her. She rolled out of the way, leaping up and firing her wand. Nott blocked the spell with ease.

"Come on Poppy, you have more fire than that!" he taunted.

Madam Pomfrey dashed at him, smashing Nott around the head with her hand. The blow knocked him off balance, and she followed up with a hex in the back. Nott crashed to the ground, then turned and fired a curse at his former lover. Madam Pomfrey deflected the shot into the ground. She didn't notice Nott. He swung his leg, taking her own legs out from under her. She thudded to the ground, and he pointed his wand gloatingly at her throat. This wasn't good.

"Bye bye dear Poppy. _Avada Kedavra_!"

He was too late, as she had moved out of the way and was rolling away from him. She sprang up and fired a curse at him. He snarled as he deflected it, making for her throat. She kicked her leg up, catching him in the groin. She then crashed her foot into his skull.

"You are truly the lowest of society Harvey." Madam Pomfrey snarled.

Too long talking. Nott crashed his head into her gut, bowling her over and crashing her to the ground. She gasped for air as he grabbed her throat.

"Goodbye my dear."

This wasn't good. If she died now, the wounded would pile up and a lot more would die. She clutched her wand, and pointed it at Nott.

"_Stupefy Tria_!" she croaked.

Nott was illuminated by a red light, then he was blown across the grounds. Gasping for air, she stood up.

"I've been meaning to do that for twenty years." She hissed.

Then, she went to attend to Sprout.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fleur fired a ball of flame at her enemy. Blasted Inferi were everywhere. The battle still wasn't going that well. Nobody was making any headway. However, a fair few Death Eaters had kicked the bucket at last. Served them right. Fleur had stood still too long. A powerful fireball hit her in the back and sent her sprawling to the ground. She looked over her shoulder to see her attacker. It was Fatale. This woman had murdered the High Priestess, who was the ruler of all Veela, and had gotten a great many Veela killed. Fatale was incredibly powerful. She had assembled much of the Veela population behind her, and had united them into a fighting force for Voldemort. The only ones that hadn't joined had went into hiding as soon as Fatale had appeared and had been waiting for their chance to fight back. Now, with Fatale working for Voldemort, their time had come. Fleur sprang up, her wand appearing in her hand.

"You again." Fatale snarled, her accent all but gone.

"Me. This time you won't beat me."

Fatale cackled.

"We'll just see about that now, wont we?"

Fatale fired a blast of fire before Fleur could even think about countering. Fleur was knocked to the floor, dazed. Fatale was then on her, her nails grasping for Fleur's throat. Fleur shot a fireball at Fatale, blowing the Death Eater off of her and into a clump of grass. Fleur sprang up, catlike, and collected her wand.

"_Stupefy_!"

Fatale blocked the attack with a wave of her own wand. She then twirled into the air, then crashed her foot into Fleur's stomach, sending Fleur crashing to the ground like a ton of potatoes. As Fleur lay there gasping, she thought about something. Veela were normally treated very well by society in general. So how had Fatale been able to entice them all into warfare? There was something not quite right about the Veela Death Eater. Fatale then threw a fireball at Fleur. Fleur caught the blast in her chest, sending her sprawling. Fatale's fireballs were very powerful. Far more powerful than an ordinary Veela. What was going on here? Fleur rolled out of the way of Fatale's next fireball, leaping up to her feet. Now she was getting really annoyed.

"_Petrificus Totalus_!" Fleur shrieked.

Fatale cackled as she span out of the way, ending her laugh with a fireball. Fleur caught the blow on her shoulder. Fleur thudded down on her stomach, causing her to feel a physical backlash. The baby! She hadn't even considered what this fight might be doing to her unborn child! Fleur snarled as she sprang back up.

"_Expelliarmus_!" she yelled.

Fatale, still pleased with how she had pulled off her last stunt, was hit by the spell and her wand flew out of her hand and into a pothole beside an Inferi and a house elf. Fatale cursed, then fired a stream of fire from her hands. Fleur countered with a stream of her own. It was feeble compared to Fatale's. Fatale had a massive stream of roaring, burning fire, while Fleur's was just like a trickle coming out of the tap. Fatale cackled, her blond hair crackling with electricity as she upped the charge on her fire. Which had already covered Fleur in burns. Fleur was beginning to sweat with the effort of holding off Fatale's attack. Fatale laughed.

"You can't hold me off for ever girl. Time for you to say goodbye."

The two women were still interchanging fire between them as the war raged around them. People were dying around them, and they were still trying to defeat the other. Fleur was losing energy. She couldn't keep this up for much longer. Then, Fatale, sensing weakness, upped the charge one last time. Fatale's fire, with the strength of a deranged, beautiful woman behind it, was overcoming her own. Then, just as Fatale's fire began to heat Fleur's hands, Bill charged out of nowhere and crashed into Fatale. Fatale shrieked, as Bill rushed to Fleur.

"Are you alright?"

"She's so powerful. Something isn't right."

Bill kissed her. Then a fireball crashed into him, sending him flying.

"BILL!"

Fatale laughed.

"First I'll take your lovely husband, and then I'll kill the baby stirring in your womb." She hissed.

Fleur was instantly outraged.

"You will do no such thing."

Then, there was a burst of power within her. Fireballs appeared in her hands, and spread in a ring around her body. Her hair started to flow just like Hermione's had when she was Phoenix. Fleur snarled. She drew on the anger she felt for Fatale, the love for Bill, the protection of her unborn child and the pain of her burns, and the fire blazed around her like a halo. Fatale fired a jet of fire, but to no avail, as her attack just went into the gathering power of Fleur. She put her arms above her head and made a massive, orange fireball the size of a car. She then fired it at the abnormally strong Veela.

"Merde." Fatale said.

The ball hit her and with a screech, Fatale was disintegrated. Her cremated skeleton toppled to the ground in several blackened bits. Fleur then went back to normal, more exhausted than she had ever felt.

"Fleur!" Bill shouted.

He wrapped her in a relieved hug.

"You were amazing." Bill whispered into her ear as she collapsed onto him.

"Thank you. She's gone at last."

"Yep. What was it?"

"Its called Flamme Mortali, the Veela's highest strength of power. I'm exhausted."

Bill kissed her deeply.

"You were brilliant. Stay close to me."

They headed back to the battle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The war was raging. The troops were slaughtering each other, but now, things were beginning to turn against Voldemort's forces. They were doing so ever so slowly, as if they didn't want to be seen doing it, but as more and more Death Eaters died, more and more people defected. And the more people defected, the less enemies there were. Add to that the army slaughtering everyone, the remaining artillery fire from the castle and the Order getting further and further in to the enemy lines, things were going brilliantly. The ground was covered in blood, and still they fought on, rubble and bodies strewn across the grounds. The battle was on its last legs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

However, there was till the problem of the giants. Though they were now down to forty five giants, that definitely wasn't something to take for granted. They were stomping the herds of centaurs that were making a rather large mess of Voldemort's Inferi. But Rita knew a way to stop it. If she killed Golgomath, the giants should lose their focus, just as the centaurs, the Merpeople, the ogres, the hags and the Veela had done before. And she knew that Golgomath wasn't enhanced like the others had been. She hoped. The massive, bloodthirsty giant that had murdered Kingsley was now in the process of flattening a group of thestrals. He was totally ignoring the dragons, led by Charlie, that were trying to burn him to a cinder. Rita bared her teeth. That monster was going to pay for what he had done. She dashed towards him as he used his massive club to shatter the thestrals attacking him. He then swung his club and hit the dragons away from him. Rita snarled. Enough was enough. She went for her wand, and then pointed it at Golgomath.

"_Stupefy_!"

The spell hit his finger, and he grunted in annoyance. She dashed towards him. The giant saw her coming, and tried to flatten her. Rita smiled grimly, transforming into a beetle as she did so. She flew out of his reach, and his club came down on empty ground. He growled in frustration, as she suddenly popped up at his feet. He looked disdainfully down at her.

"What chance does a mere witch have against the leader of all giants?" he boomed.

Then he looked at her, her blond hair giving him pause.

"Hold on. You're that reporter. The one who liked the Auror."

"Who you murdered." Rita spat.

Golgomath boomed with laughter.

"You think you're going to avenge him? Oh this is precious. Give me your best shot."

Rita danced out of the way as he tried to crush her with his club. The massive club crashed to the ground, making the earth shake. Rita fired a curse into Golgomath's hand, drawing blood. He roared in pain and annoyance, and swept his club over the ground. Rita dropped down to avoid it. The wind whistled over her head as the club went over. Golgomath was relying on his height to stop her. However, his height could be a hindrance. He tried to flatten her once again, putting a lot of strength behind this swing. She ducked out of the way. The problem was that Golgomath was so strong. She fired another curse into Golgomath's leg. A large cut appeared, soaking the ground in a rain of blood. She then rolled over, avoiding Golgomath's foot as he tried to crush her. She then fired another curse, cutting his other leg. The giant was getting very annoyed now, and was now trying to force her into a corner. The problem was, he succeeded. She had nowhere to go, and she was caught between a giant and a rock.

"That was your best shot? I wonder how bad your worst is."

With that he scooped her up and began to squeeze. The air was slowly leaving her. He was going to kill her, just like he had killed Kingsley. She was dying. Then, with a last burst of will, she made her move.

"_Diffindo_!"

His finger and thumb came flying off in a storm of blood, and she fell in a heap. Leaping back up, she saw Golgomath prepare to swing his club. She skidded away from the blow and went under his legs. Then she saw the cuts she had already made. A giant's skin was his defence. Not his scars.

"_Diffindo Tria_!"

The giant screamed as his legs were sliced out from under him, falling to the ground like some sick travesty of trees. Blood gushed like a river from the stumps as he thudded to the ground. He screamed in pain. She slowly walked to his face.

"You were saying?"

Then, he went for his club. She glared at him and levelled her wand at his club.

"_Destructo_!"

The club was turned into dust. He lay there, gasping and beginning to beg for mercy.

"Please! Please don't kill me! I'm worth more alive! I can give you all the giant locations! Please don't kill me!"

Rita shook her head.

"You aren't ever worthy enough to have killed him. Goodbye. _Gillotinus_!"

His head came flying off like a ball out of a cannon. She sighed. She had done it, and now she felt free. Time to see what else was happening. She went to the battle, leaving the headless corpse of Golgomath behind her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Angelina and Katie were fighting back to back once again, fighting against a group of Inferi that didn't want to take the hint. Behind them, the giants, which had been blackmailed into still serving Voldemort, were now flattening Voldemort's defences. Served him right. That was when a bolt came flying out of nowhere. The two women turned to see Crabbe and Goyle brandishing their wands.

"Oh, it's the two trolls." Katie snarled.

"Watch it. We're more powerful than you lot now." Goyle said.

"You have no chance." Crabbe promised.

"That so? We'll see about that." Angelina said.

Crabbe and Goyle had perfected the art of teamwork, spells coming from their wands at exactly the same time. Katie and Angelina barely blocked the attack. Crabbe grinned, and went for Angelina, while Goyle went for Katie. The two thugs were certainly very good at the Dark Arts. Katie blocked Goyle's attack.

"When we're through with you, there won't be enough of you left for your precious Weasels to love." Goyle taunted.

"If you harm us they'll kill you." Angelina promised, parrying the blow from Crabbe.

Crabbe laughed stupidly.

"We are Death Eaters! You won't stop us!"

Goyle crashed his shoulder into Katie, who collapsed to the floor. She just wasn't strong enough. Neither of them were. Crabbe seized Angelina's wrist and pulled her close to him while Goyle drove Katie back to the ground. The two brutes were trying to make them do something they didn't want to do. They were trying to do to them what Mundungus had done to Lumiya. They tried to scream but the two thugs stopped them. Katie bit Goyle's hand. He roared in pain and slapped her unconscious. Angelina was crying in terror of what Crabbe was going to do to her. There was no one paying attention. The battle raged around them. A fight was going on, and this two were trying to rape them. Crabbe was dominating her, and she couldn't hold him off for long. She was crying silently. Crabbe hit her, and she squeaked in pain. Then, Crabbe and Goyle were blown off of the women. She looked weakly up to see Fred and George, looking outraged. She smiled as she fainted.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fred and George walked to their fallen lovers. They then looked at Crabbe and Goyle, who were climbing to their feet, looking scared. The twins had never been so angry. The two goons of Malfoy squared up to Fred and George.

"Try to rape them will you? Vermin." Fred said in a deadly whisper.

"That's the last mistake you'll ever make." George promised.

The two fired spells as one. Crabbe and Goyle barely blocked them.

"We only wanted them for a little thing." Goyle said sulkily.

Fred's eyes flashed.

"But you aren't going to get them for anything." George promised.

Then, Fred and George dispensed with their wands and leapt at Crabbe and Goyle. This wasn't the best of ideas. As both Crabbe and Goyle were volatile brutes and could very easily beat the twins to a pulp. But Fred and George were livid about the attempted rape of their loved ones. Mind you, they didn't expect anything more sophisticated from Crabbe and Goyle. Fred thumped Crabbe on the nose, knocking the Death Eater backward. He then lanced out with his foot, taking Crabbe's legs out from under him. Crabbe thudded to the floor. Fred then went for Crabbe as he tried to struggle back up. Crabbe smacked Fred with a right hook, knocking out one of Fred's teeth as he crashed to the ground. Crabbe then jumped on Fred's stomach, making Fred lose the day before's little food. Crabbe then kicked Fred in the head. Fred moaned in pain, the turned over to avoid the Death Eater's next swing. It was too late as Crabbe was on him, pummelling him. Fred couldn't move, and there was no one around to help him. Crabbe then thumped Fred in the face, drawing out a massive bruise. Fred was starting to panic. Then, Crabbe started to choke him. The air was leaving him.

"Once I'm finished with you and the Order is dead, I'll take your lovely woman and have her for myself."

"You know, I never did like you. And you know what?" Fred croaked.

"What?"

"We're winning."

With that Fred grabbed his wand and pointed it at Crabbe's temple.

"_Stupefy Tria_!"

The red spell blew Crabbe off of Fred and Fred struggled to his feet, gasping for air.

Goyle slammed into George with the force of a hippo. George was knocked off his feet and span to the ground like a sack of potatoes. Goyle crashed his foot into George's arm, making George grunt in pain. Goyle was just too strong. The Death Eater's foot flashed out of nowhere, catching George in the stomach and lifting him off the ground. Goyle then punched George in the face, dropping him to the ground. George tried to get up but he didn't have enough energy. Goyle lifted him up and then slammed him back into the ground. George moaned. Goyle was going to win. Then, he felt a blade pressed against his wrist. With a laugh, Goyle took his wrist off in a slicing motion. George screamed in pain as Goyle laughed. Blood seeped from George's stump. Goyle brought the knife to George's throat.

"Goodbye little boy."

George smiled grimly.

"Goodbye to you too. _Expelliarmus_!"

Goyle was lifted from the ground and thrown heavily into a ditch. George struggled to his feet, but then collapsed. Fred was coming over with Angelina. And there was Katie. She knelt down beside him and started holding off the blood. Then he fell into darkness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Atris and Kale were slaughtering their way up the ranks. The Order's army was now so dispersed that the Silent's shield wouldn't help much. Only three were left of the ancient order. They had been created to fight Phoenix, not Voldemort. Atris sent two more trolls flying away with a swing of her staff and she turned to Kale.

"We're making good progress." She said, whacking another Inferi on the head.

"I'll say. This is getting old. Don't you know any attacks that can wipe out hordes of enemies?"

"No. You're the one with the machine gun, you do it."

Kale shook his head, and fired away. Inferi dropped screaming to the ground as the two made their way further up the field. They were getting closer and closer now. The battle was still unmoving. Now, the two armies were in the middle of the grounds, fighting to the death. However, although the Death Eaters were losing, their army wasn't, as every time a Death Eater died, they got stronger. Atris incinerated another werewolf and looked across the grounds. Lumiya was sitting down, surrounded by her Lords and Ladies. Shimmering light was surrounding her.

"That cow."

Kale looked at her in confusion.

"Who?"

"Lumiya, as usual. She's using Battle Meditation."

Kale gave her a blank look.

"What?"

"Battle meditation. You give the side you're fighting on the morale to keep going. In ancient times, wizards used it to win the war for the side they were on. It saps the enemy's strength. They nearly always win. They could have one hundred troops and the enemy three thousand, and the hundred could still win."

"Shame we didn't have it."

"But Lumiya hasn't used it before now. What is she up to?"

"I don't know. Atris…"

"Yes?"

"Will you go out with me?"

She looked at him in amazement.

"I hardly think this is the most appropriate time!"

"But, will you?"

Atris smiled.

"Yes. If we survive, I'll go out with you. Now, we need to stop Lumiya's battle meditation before she turns this battle against us."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Voldemort shook his head. The enemy was beginning to get too close for comfort. Where was Lady Lumiya?

"Where is that blasted woman?" he asked, killing a thestral.

"Here."

She walked up, leaning on Krayt for support.

"I've been using my battle meditation to slow down their forces. If I hadn't we'd be fighting Potter and company by now. There is little time. The battle meditation should give us a small advantage, but only for a while. Your Death Eaters are dying. You need to reassess the battle."

Voldemort hated to admit it, but she was right. If things didn't change, they were all going to be dead soon. And that didn't appeal in the slightest.

"Very well."

Lumiya smiled.

"And I will go after Granger. If I can unleash the last part of Phoenix, we may be able to stop the Order."

"There is still some of Phoenix left?"

"A little bit. Certainly enough to devastate her loved ones."

"Excellent. Move out."

Lumiya smiled.

"And now Voldemort, I will see your downfall."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lupin sprang at an Inferi and blasted him with Incendio. Blasted creatures. The battle was slowly turning against the Order again, for some reason. They had been winning before. What had changed? Tonks was up ahead, destroying a couple of trolls who were blocking her way to Lady Talon. Tonks wanted revenge for Talon cutting off her hand. And Lupin knew she would get it. A spell fired off behind him. He ducked as it came close, allowing it to pass straight over him. He turned to see Pettigrew.

"Hello Peter."

"Remus. My old friend."

There was something not quite right about the way Pettigrew was smiling. What did he have up his sleeve? Whatever it was, it couldn't be good.

"What do you want Peter? Finally ready to stand up for your crimes?"

"Oh, I don't think so Remus. I'm just here for a chat with an old friend."

Something was definitely wrong here. Pettigrew never liked fighting. So why the sudden change?

"I fulfilled my left debt you know. Potter and I are quits."

What was going on?

"And now I can do what I always intended to do. Finish off the Marauders. _Avada Kedavra_!"

So that was it. Jealousy. Pettigrew was jealous that Harry had chosen to believe Lupin and Sirius over him. But that didn't make any sense. Did it?

Pettigrew fired another curse and Lupin blocked it. There was something else behind all this. Something other than Harry was pushing Pettigrew into this.

"He believed you over me. His parents Secret Keeper. And he believed the murderer and the filthy werewolf. Where is the justice in that? I wanted justice you see! I wanted justice for all those Lily and James had seen arrested. Why did they always get the credit, when we helped them? But it was always them who got the credit, always them who got the spoils. That's why I betrayed them! Justice! For me! That's why I did it! Then, I was stupid enough to believe that Harry would be different, and he would treat me like a human being, but you had already got to him hadn't you? You had already poisoned him against me! And it isn't fair! I could be just as good a godfather as you and Sirius could. But he picked you rather than me!"

Lupin was flabbergasted. That was the reason behind all of Pettigrew's many betrayals. Jealousy. But, in hindsight, it made a lot of sense. A lot of sense indeed. Pettigrew had always been shunned into the shadows in favour of James, Lily, Sirius, Lupin and Daraala. And that was why he had done what he had done.

"_Avada Kedavra_!"

Lupin barely missed the blow, rolling away from the strike.

"So that's why you sold Lily and James to Voldemort? For fame, recognition!?"

"Yes. That was why! But their stinking son was the same!"

Lupin couldn't believe it. He had betrayed his friends for wealth and stardom?

"You're a monster."

"You're a fine one to talk."

"_Expelliarmus_!"

Pettigrew was blown away from him. And with that, Lupin went to tell Sirius what he had found out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Madam Rosmerta was wondering what was happening. A minute ago they had been steadily winning. Now they were steadily losing again. What had happened? She ducked as another spell was shot from the Death Eaters. Though the less important ones were now fanned out across the battlefield, as was with the enemy army, the main four Death Eaters, Voldemort, and Lumiya's Lords and Ladies were all behind a large group of enemy troops. So of course, they couldn't get near them. However, the Death Eaters had changed tactics. They had lost a fair few since the army had arrived. Voldemort's situation wasn't helped by the fact that every time the Death Eater of a particular species was killed, many of the people who had followed them defected. Speaking of species Death Eaters, where was Silvermane?

"Boo!"

Rosmerta leapt up in fright as Silvermane appeared behind her. She turned towards him, her wand out and pointing at his throat.

"So, Rosie, this is it. The final scrum down. Looking forward to bullying off for the final chukka?"

Rosmerta was totally mystified as to what that meant, so she just attacked him. Silvermane grinned evilly, and slashed out with his long fingernails. Rosmerta jumped out of the way as he sprang at her, teeth, nails, and wand bared. His filthy body slammed into her, knocking her off her feet.

"Silvermane, I don't know where you came from, but I swear I'm going to see you dead."

Silvermane smiled. He then lifted her up with one hand and crashed her into the ground. Something occurred to her. He was different. Just as Ursula, Fatale, Shryk and Babayaga had been, he was different too. Something was definitely amiss with these leaders of the Death Eater forces. Silvermane grabbed her and swung her around like a Frisbee. Rosmerta blanched, and was then thrown through the air like a shot-put. She thudded to the ground with a dull bang, and kicked her feet, catching Silvermane in the face and sending him staggering into a ditch. She scrambled to her feet, but he was on her again. She was forced down and onto the ground. He then began to dig his nails into her neck.

"Bye bye Rosie."

She hated being called that. She reached out to the side and found a rock. She then slammed it into Silvermane's head. He fell off of her with a whimper of pain. She hissed, and then ran into the midst of a centaur formation. Silvermane was very dangerous. Signalling to the centaurs, she led them to attack a hag group. And she hoped to the heavens that Silvermane would be stopped soon

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Oliver darted through the air on his broomstick. He fired a stunner at a dragon rider and sent him and his dragon plummeting to the ground. The battle didn't look good from all the way up here. While Harry's forces outnumbered the enemy, the enemy had the upper hand. What was going on down there? Only one way to find out. He shot downwards, like a missile. He sped along the ground, knocking the enemy out of the way as he did so. The wind whipped past his face, and the combatants flashed past in blurs. He was headed right for the centre of the enemy formation, when a spell fired him off his broom. He crashed to the ground, dislocating his shoulder in the process. As he grimaced with pain, he slowly got to his feet to find out who his attacker was. He didn't have to wait long. Borgin, the slimy shop owner from Knockturn Alley, was the one who had attacked him.

"I really do hate slimy salesmen." Oliver hissed.

Borgin wheezed in mirth.

"You, pathetic little boy, have no idea of what you are dealing with. I am a Death Eater. All you are is a poor little Quidditch fan with his head in the clouds and his equipment in the incubator of Potter's old flame."

Oliver snarled. He was really getting fed up of the bad guys slagging all the relationships that had popped up. And this slimy git had escaped his dues long enough. He had been supplying the Dark Arts for years. Time to put an end to that.

"Borgin, you aren't going to escape Azkaban this time. You always wiggled out of it when Kingsley tried to get you locked up. But I counted him as a friend, and I'm going to make sure the evil twisted old fart who he tried to put away so many times gets put away for good."

Borgin laughed, and fired a hex at Oliver. For an old man with laboured breathing, he was much quicker than he should be. And Oliver was wounded. The hex caught Oliver in the stomach and bowled him over, slugs flying from his mouth.

"Bit of a sore stomach eh?" Borgin sneered as slugs poured from Oliver's mouth.

Oliver, in the midst of vomiting slugs, picked up his wand with his good left arm. The problem was, he was right handed. Borgin cackled as Oliver tired to aim the wand at his throat to stop the spell. Borgin sent Crucio at him, which caught Oliver as he tried to say the incantation. Oliver was thrown to the floor, screaming and brining up slugs. Borgin laughed. Oliver suddenly stopped twitching in pain and tried to get to his feet, trying to stop throwing up slugs. He pointed the wand and muttered the counter. The slugs stopped and he jumped up, his right arm still hanging useless. Borgin laughed. Oliver wasn't going to let the slimeball win.

"_Stupefy_!"

Borgin avoided the spell with ease. He then fired a stream of Crucio at Oliver, who jumped to the floor, further harming his shoulder. Baring his teeth against the pain, he fired another spell at Borgin, who deflected the shot harmlessly away.

"You little fool. I'm a Death Eater. No chance against me."

"Oh yeah?"

Oliver then took Borgin's legs out from under him. Borgin kicked Oliver in the head, throwing him back and sending blood streaming from his nose. Borgin then leapt onto Oliver, bringing his wand to under Oliver's chin.

"Goodbye little boy."

"_Expelliarmus_!"

Borgin was blown into the air.

"_Stupefy_!"

The bolt caught Borgin head on and the Death Eater fell to the ground. It was over. Oliver headed off to try and find some help. Borgin's prone form was left behind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Slughorn watched as two of Voldemort's remaining giants that hadn't turned traitor when Golgomath was killed charged into Harry's forces. This was not going well all of a sudden. He watched as Atris and Kale tried to make their way to Harry to give him a report. He wasn't paying enough attention. A spell caught him in the lower back, knocking his great weight to the ground. Turning, he saw Pansy Parkinson, his former student.

"Hello Professor."

He dusted himself off as he got to his feet.

"Pansy my girl. Why did you turn on us?"

She laughed.

"Why do you think? You weaklings are going to lose this war. Nothing you can do will stop it. And I will be one of the new Dark Ladies."

Slughorn chuckled.

"You think you're going to replace Lady Lumiya? Blimey, she won't like that."

"Lumiya won't be around much longer. We're going to betray her."

Slughorn shook his head.

"She already knows of your betrayal. And she will have a contingency plan. And she wants Voldemort dead just as much as he wants her dead."

"We'll see. However, that's not the point. You're side is still going to lose this war."

Slughorn shook his head sadly.

"You understand so little. The war between light and dark will never truly be over. But, we can put an end to the wars that rage between them until the next threat arises. Now, why else are you fighting for that monster you call a master?"

"I was ready to be Crabbe and Goyle's boss this year. With Draco gone, it was time for me to show my true colours. I was going to sneak Inferi into Hogwarts in a plan to bring Hogwarts down. And it would have worked if it weren't for you, the other staff and of course precious Potter."

A horrid thought came to Slughorn's mind. Why Pansy had been so secretive at the beginning of the year. Why she kept using Crabbe and Goyle's troublemaking to her own advantage.

"You were using Crabbe and Goyle to distract the staff."

"Well done professor, very good. And I would have succeeded if it weren't for the blasted Order!"

Slughorn glared at her.

"You were willing to get every innocent child in that school killed for a little fame from Voldemort?"

"Yes. And your friends made me look a fool in front of the Dark Lord."

"Why break the habit of a life time?"

Pansy's face changed from impassive to furious in seconds. Her wand was firing before Slughorn could react. He was thrown down with the force of the spell, his own wand coming into his hand as he landed.

"_Stupefy_!"

"_Protego_!"

The red spell ignited the grass where Slughorn had been a second before. He rolled to his feet.

"Pansy, you are too dangerous to keep alive. You must be stopped."

"There is no chance of you stopping me you stupid old man."

"We'll just see about that shan't we?"

Pansy fired Avada Kedavra at him. Slughorn twirled out of the way, using reflexes he had long since thought lost.

"_Diffindo_!"

Pansy blocked the attack.

"_Avada Kedavra_!"

Slughorn narrowly avoided the killer, and turned his wand. Right into Pansy's gut. The curse was out of his mouth before he even knew what was happening.

"_Destructo_!"

With only a few millimetres between Pansy and his wand, there was no chance whatsoever of her stopping the attack. The destructing curse utterly destroyed her internal organs and her skeleton. There was no way to stop it. Pansy collapsed to the floor, a shattered heap of jelly. Slughorn took a deep breath. He had killed a girl, a student, who's only failing was that she was obsessed with power. The mess that had once been Pansy was beginning to ooze, without the organs and the skeleton to support itself. Slughorn shut his eyes and left the mess behind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Flitwick was using his size to trip up larger enemies. Another troll tripped up as he finished with the beast. Flitwick looked across the mad battlefield. Troops on both sides fought each other madly, bodies piling up all over the grounds. This was the most terrible battle Flitwick had ever seen. People were dying everywhere. He watched as Slughorn walked away from a sloppy mass that used to be Pansy Parkinson. Talking of former Slytherin students…

There he was. Nott blasted apart a centaur with a curse. He still didn't look comfortable. Flitwick would try to use that. Flitwick trotted towards Nott Jnr. Without his father in the battle, Nott may be easier to manipulate. Nott killed another thestral and turned to see Flitwick coming towards him.

"_Avada Kedavra_!"

The spell came right at the Charms teacher.

"_Protego Terrium_!"

A mound of earth popped up from the ground and formed a shield, absorbing the spell. The shield dropped, and Flitwick was ready.

"_Stupefy_!"

The spell wasn't designed to knock Nott out, only to get Nott's wand out of his hand. And it succeeded. The wand flew out of Nott's hand. The young Death Eater looked mortified.

"Well, my boy, here we are again. Listen to me. I do not wish to harm you."

Nott tried to sneer.

"Oh, like at Diagon Alley?"

Flitwick shook his head.

"I wasn't trying to kill you at Diagon Alley. Look around you. This field is full of fighters. All of whom are trying to kill each other. You can help end this madness. The war is ending. If I am optimistic, I think it will end in the next two hours. Who you help now may very well determine your future."

Nott shook his head.

"Voldemort will kill me."

"The Dark Lord has never been so vulnerable. His Horcruxes are all destroyed, we're trying to kill him and so is Lady Lumiya. He won't survive this battle. You can however my boy. You no longer need to fear your father's repercussions. After all this is ended he will be locked up in Azkaban were he belongs. We will win this war. And you can help end it all the quicker."

Flitwick could see he was getting through to the boy, even though the boy was still backing away from him as if afraid. Flitwick could see that Nott had gotten himself involved in something that he didn't know how to handle. Then, an abrupt change came over Nott. His eyes went blank and his face turned angry.

"NEVER!"

Flitwick couldn't believe it, as Nott went for the wand at his feet.

"_Avada Kedavra_!"

Flitwick had really thought he was getting through to Nott. In fact, he was. What had brought this on?

Coming back to his senses, Flitwick got out of the way of the spell just in time.

"I don't want to fight you boy. We can still settle this peacefully."

"YOU LIAR!"

Flitwick didn't want to fight the boy. This boy was just confused.

"I'LL KILL YOU!"

Flitwick knew that it was no use. Whatever had taken Nott's mind wasn't letting him reach the boy within. Flitwick had no choice but to fight.

"I'm sorry my boy. Just remember, that the path of good will always be open to you."

Nott snarled as he fired another round of curses. Flitwick sighed.

"_Aguamenti_!"

The stream of water deflected the spells out of the way and hit Nott head on. The forceful water sent Nott tumbling into the forest, where he hit a tree with a sickening thud. That took care of that. He would have a cracker of a headache when he woke up. But what had taken over Nott's mind? Shaking the thought out of his head, Flitwick went for his next fight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bill and Fleur were making for the back of their lines when Fleur screamed.

"BILL!"

He had no time to react as Silvermane slashed his side. Bill span to the ground, bleeding.

"My husband!" Fleur yelled, shooting a fireball.

Silvermane cackled, then sprang at her life a beast, kicking her in the face. She collapsed to the ground and Bill struggled to his feet.

"Silvermane, you are driving me mad."

"How unfortunate. What do you want? A written apology and some flowers?"

"No, I want you to die."

Silvermane laughed like a maniac and sprung at Bill. Bill fired a stunner at Silvermane. The blast caught the wolf head on. Nothing happened. Bill's eyes widened in amazement as Silvermane landed. Silvermane then gave Bill a sharp uppercut that dislodged a couple of teeth. A foot then crashed into Bill's stomach, making him spit out the blood. Silvermane then kicked Bill in the head. Bill rolled away from the evil werewolf's onslaught and sprang upward, facing his enemy. His wand was in his hand, but too late. Silvermane launched himself at Bill, his claw like nails trying to rip Bill open. Bill ducked, and fired a spell into Silvermane's stomach, sending the werewolf tumbling to the ground. Silvermane cackled as he leapt back up.

"So, you do have some spirit in you. I'm impressed. Soon, you will be no more."

Bill grimaced. The endless battle had taken it out of him. And he had been fighting for a day longer than Silvermane. Silvermane leapt at him. Bill couldn't deflect in time and was crashed to the floor by the exceedingly strong werewolf. Bill was taken aback by the beast's strength. Silvermane laughed as he dug his nails into Bill's skin.

"Little idiotic fool. You don't have a chance against me!"

Bill spat in the beast's eye, drawing an enraged howl from his opponent. Bill then delivered a punch to the wolf's face, knocking him off Bill. Bill jumped to his feet and collected his wand as Silvermane pounced once again. This time Bill was ready.

"_Sectumsempra_!"

The spell hit the target. Blood spurted from cuts over the man's body. But he didn't stop. Or cry out in pain. He just kept coming with a manic, evil grin on his face. Too late. Silvermane's nails reached Bill's face. With a clawed swipe, something white came off of Bills' face. Bill screamed in pain as Silvermane roared with deranged laughter. Bill kept a hand pressed against his bleeding eye socket. His eye had rolled away over the grounds. Silvermane then seized Bill's hair.

"Time to go bye bye. Just think. I'll get to eat three of you. You, your wife, and her child."

Rage pulsed through Bill like a wild fire. This beast had effectively blinded him, had ruined hundreds, if not thousands of lives, and now he was threatening his family. Bill crashed his elbow into Silvermane's groin. He then crashed his fist into Silvermane's face, knocking the beast over. Bill then jumped up, disregarding the blood coming from his socket. Silvermane scrambled to his feet, and for the first time, looked scared. Bill glared daggers at his enemy, then moved. Silvermane leapt onto Bill, trying to rip out his jugular. But Bill knew what he had to do. He avoided the beast's teeth, and head butted the wolf as he tried to rip open his neck. Silvermane landed, looking furious. Silvermane sprang once gain, coming right into Bill's curse. This one slowed him, dropping the man down to the ground. Silvermane wasn't finished however, and sprang at Bill. And he hit him. The force of the man on top of him knocked Bill off his feet. Bill and Silvermane lay there, wrestling with each other in a massive struggle. Silvermane was trying to rip open Bill's neck. But Bill had his wand. Time to end this accursed creature. He pointed it at Silvermane's neck.

"See you in hell. _Gillotinus_!"

Silvermane screamed as his head came flying off, drenching Bill in blood. Bill lay there, exhausted. It was over. The last enemy werewolf leader was gone. Bill smiled wearily, then fainted.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Daraala went straight down the centre of Voldemort's remaining Dementor formation. Twenty of the foul creatures left. Best thing for them, extinction. They made Sirius' life hell. Only fair that they died. But she wasn't the one to do it. She had bigger fish to fry. Two people who had once made her life a living hell. Alecto and Amycus Carrow, the brother and sister Death Eaters. And they were right up ahead. She dashed into them, crashing her foot into Alecto's skull and throwing the small Death Eater to the ground. She kicked Amycus down before he could even think of helping his sister. He glared up at her.

"Oh, if it isn't wee Daryl. How ya doin?"

Daraala glared down at him.

"Don't call me that."

"Why not? We always called you that."

"Along with all the other blasted names you called me. Half breed. Traitor. Cooker head. Anorexic. You pair bullied me and made my life into a living hell. I would cry myself to sleep most night. And you pair caused it all because you're evil little cretins."

"Well, who cares? You were always better than we were at school, always getting attention. Just because you hung around with Potter and Evans. We knew it would be mad to try and annoy them, they would fight back. But you were just a softy. We knew we would get away with it."

Daraala was quivering with rage.

"You picked on me. You bullied me because you couldn't get James and Lily!?"

Alecto laughed.

"Well, we weren't going to go after Mr and Mrs Popular were we? You got everything you deserved."

Daraala was shaking with rage.

"I was happy at Hogwarts except when I had to put up with you lot. You made me miserable. You made my life a living hell. Its only fair that I do the same for you."

They were up on their feet in an instant, wands in hand. Daraala was ready for them. For her seven years at Hogwarts this pair had bullied her like hell. And she had enough of it.

Alecto came at her, wheezing in laughter. Amycus came at her from the other side. Daraala was determined that these two people, who earned a living by bullying, were not going to escape justice. They came at her as a pair, brandishing their wands. Daraala was ready to do anything to stop her tormentors. They had once terrorised her life. Now it was time to end theirs, for the good of the world.

"_Avada Kedavra_!" Amycus yelled.

Daraala shrunk herself to avoid the blast. It shot over her, taking down an enemy troll. Alecto kicked at the small Daraala, sending the red haired woman to the ground with a shriek. Alecto cackled insanely as she fired a dozen hexes at Daraala. Daraala rolled out of the way, used her old combat training, and sprang up, wand in hand.

"_Expelliarmus_!"

Alecto's wand shot away, and she chased after it. Leaving Daraala to deal with Amycus. Amycus ran towards her, his lumpy body bobbing up and down. He slammed his weight into her, sending her up and over him before she could react. She landed on the ground, shaking her crimson hair out of her eyes as she sprang to her feet, just in time to avoid another hex. Alecto was back. Daraala was once again facing two Death Eaters.

"Well, little Dairy, I'm afraid this is the end of the road. You can't stop the two of us." Amycus sniggered.

Daraala ignored him. Oh yes she would.

Alecto came at her, screeching like a banshee. Daraala span out of the way, then leapt up into a flying kick which crashed Alecto to the ground. Amycus fired a curse at Daraala, slicing her arms and legs. Daraala winced in pain, but didn't slow down, as she fired a spell of her own at the Death Eater. Amycus blocked the spell, and smiled. Alecto then dug her wand into Daraala's back. Daraala hissed in pain, and spun, hitting the Death Eater with her fist as she did so. Amycus then jumped onto Daraala's back, brining her down with his weight. She bit his hand, then rolled off, wand in hand. She rolled right into a hex from Alecto. The hex blew Daraala into a hole in the ground, where she tried to gather her strength. She was too late, as the siblings appeared over her, gloating.

"Bye Dairy. Cant say we'll miss you. Just think of all the poor little people we can bully when Voldemort takes over." Alecto simpered.

Daraala snarled. They had made her life hell. They weren't going to do it for anyone else's. Daraala sprang out of the hole, crashing her head into Alecto's gut. Amycus squawked in fright, as Daraala took his legs out from under him. She raised her wand to finish Amycus when Alecto sprang on her. Daraala hissed as the wicked Death Eater started to slice at Daraala with a small knife. Blood poured from her neck and shoulders.

"And when I'm finished with you, my little beauty queen, I'll take your lover! As I was meant to at Hogwarts, but he had eyes only for you!"

So, Alecto and Amycus had bullied her because Alecto had fancied Sirius but Sirius had fancied Daraala. Daraala was livid. This woman had made her life a living hell for the simple fact that she was a prettier and nicer person than she was, and she had kept Sirius' attention occupied. Daraala snarled, and threw Alecto off in a fit of rage, gaining a surprised glance from Amycus. She levelled her wand.

"_Expelliarmus_!"

Amycus was blown away, and Daraala turned to Alecto.

"You had no chance with Sirius. And you bullied me because you thought you did, you spiteful cow. You made my life a living hell trying to get something you would never be able to get in a thousand years."

Alecto had furious tears in her eyes. Daraala, after all these years, had finally hurt her. The bullied had become the bully. Alecto spat at her.

"You always had the best in life. I never had what you had. You always had the best!"

"Apart from the bullying. And you had the best in that."

Alecto leapt at Daraala, but Daraala had had enough of this twisted bully dominating her life.

"_Avada Kedavra_!"

With a last surprised, and a fraction sorry, scream, Alecto fell to the ground. The tormentor was dead.

"NO!"

Amycus crashed into Daraala and tried to throttle her. Daraala was wriggling, trying to escape his vice like grip. His sister was dead, and it was time to finish the job. The air was being squeezed from her as she dug her wand into his stomach.

"_Avada Kedavra_!"

A green flash almost blinded her, and the grip around her neck vanished. The light cleared and Amycus was dead at her feet. She breathed a sigh of relief. And she had done it. She had had her revenge on the people who had once made her life a living hell. And she felt better for it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mr and Mrs Weasley were doing a double team all the way up the enemy ranks, intent on reaching the centre of the enemy formation to the leading Death Eaters. There weren't many Death Eaters left. And the best part was that still no Order members had died.

"Arthur, who are we looking for?"

"If we can find a way to get to Voldemort, Harry can go after him. The battle is still raging Molly. But if we take out the main leader, we can end this war right now."

"A fine goal." A smooth voice said from behind them.

They turned around slowly to see Mr and Mrs Malfoy murder a group of house elves.

"Lucius."

"Arthur."

"Narcissa."

"Molly."

The patriarchs and matriarchs of both families faced each other on the battlefield while the war raged around them, as people fought and died for their beliefs on both sides.

"I was so hoping we would meet in battle Arthur. I didn't expect it to happen here at the end of all things."

"Lucius, you're going to pay for everything you've done since this war began." Mr Weasley promised.

"Is that so Arthur? I am one of the Dark Lord's most loyal servants. A true Death Eater of great power. All you are is a worthless hanger on who got his daughter's boyfriend to thrust him into a position of power that you would never be able to achieve without him."

Mr Weasley glared at Lucius Malfoy.

"Lucius, you have always looked down on my family. But no longer!"

Mr Weasley then sprang at Malfoy, his fist crashing into Malfoy's jaw. Malfoy crashed to the ground, caught by surprise by Mr Weasley's attack. Mr Weasley pummelled Malfoy in the face, but the Death Eater was ready now. His feet kicked Arthur in the stomach, knocking the Minister for Magic off of his opponent. Arthur jumped up to his feet, as Malfoy took out his wand and levelled it at Arthur.

"_Avada Kedavra_!"

Arthur avoided the spell.

"_Expelliarmus_!"

Mr Malfoy blocked the attack.

"Trying to take me alive Arthur? Above such mindless killing are we?"

"No, I want you alive so I can see you squirm at the trial."

Malfoy laughed.

"You, Arthur, are a pathetic blood traitor, and you will never see me at trial. As if I would ever come to trial. I know to much about the way the Ministry works."

Arthur laughed hollowly.

"Well, it seems I have no choice. Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, you are condemned to death for murder, torture, racism, blackmail and too many other crimes to count."

It was Malfoy's turn to laugh.

"And who's going to kill me?"

"Me."

"You and what army?"

The Death Eater leapt at Arthur, wand blazing spells from it. Arthur blocked the first few attacks with ease. He then rolled out of the way of Malfoy's attacks, kicking his leg out to take the Death Eater's leg out from under him. Malfoy crashed to the ground with a bang. Mr Weasley advanced on him with his wand outstretched. Mr Malfoy jumped back up, wand at the ready.

"_Crucio_!"

Mr Weasley blocked the attack barely.

"Lucius, I don't won't this to go any further, but you cant be allowed to continue. You must be stopped."

Malfoy laughed.

"Scared Arthur?"

"No, I just you want to spare you pain."

Malfoy laughed.

"You never did have the guts for this sort of work did you? I wonder what will happen after Narcissa murders your wife?"

Mr Weasley's eyes flashed.

"Don't you go near my family."

"Too late Arthur. Far too late."

Hatred unlike any he had ever known pulsed through Arthur. This man had always degraded him and his family, just like his own son. And now this man had threatened his family. Well, Arthur was fed up of taking everything this bully said lying down. He was the Minister for Magic and it was time to bite back.

"_Removius Oxium_!"

The attack caught Malfoy so unawares that he dropped his wand. Malfoy tried to scream, but it wasn't happening. His air was running out. Malfoy looked in hatred at the man who was suffocating before him. Malfoy was clawing at his throat. He was turning blue.

"Goodbye Lucius!" Arthur yelled triumphantly, his voice full of hate.

And with that, Lucius Malfoy, the blackmailer who had squirmed his way out of justice so many times, the one who had harmed so many physically and mentally, was dead at last. Mr Weasley breathed a sigh of relief. It was done. Lucius Malfoy was dead. Now, where had Molly gone?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So, Molly, my dear, this is it. The final battle, you prepared to die for that little half blood whelp you call friend." Narcissa snarled.

Molly laughed.

"Unless I'm much mistaken, that little half blood whelp has led the Order to near victory over that little half blood slimeball you call a master."

Narcissa's eyes narrowed.

"Watch your tone, you little blood traitor. Your family always did bring shame on pure bloods. You have no proper wizard feeling at all. Or you wouldn't let a girl of pure blood descent fraternise with a half blood, and under no circumstances would you allow a pure blood to fall in love with a mudblood."

Molly glared at the blond Death Eater.

"Your blood purity nonsense is what has made this world into such a state. You lot all think its what a wizard is born that shows how good they are. Its what they become Narcissa! And that is what is important, none of this blood purity nonsense that you and the rest of the dung that support Voldemort think."

Narcissa gave a simpering laugh.

"You understand so little. Let me educate you. _Crucio_!"

Mrs Weasley was on the move, avoiding the crimson spell as she ducked to the ground. She fired a spell at Narcissa, who blocked the attack with a wave of her wand, coming at Mrs Weasley with a look of rage on her face.

"Come Molly, let's settle this argument. Born or become?"

Molly swung her foot out, catching Narcissa on the side and sending the Death Eater sprawling into the mud. Mud was plastered all over the blond Death Eater's face. Narcissa spat mud out of her mouth and then sprang to her feet, wand at the ready.

"_Avada Kedavra_!"

Mrs Weasley moved out of the way of the strike and came around, her hand catching the Death Eater square in the face. Narcissa was knocked for six with the blow, and turned her wand to Mrs Weasley.

"_Sectumsempra_!"

Mrs Weasley transformed into her spaniel form and then sprang at Narcissa. The witch shrieked as the dog tried to rip her head off. Narcissa ducked, brought her wand down in a slashing motion and blasted Mrs Weasley with a spell. Mrs Weasley reverted back to normal, and leapt to her feet.

"Narcissa, I never did like you. Always thinking you were better than my family because you had more money and weren't blood traitors. But you became a Death Eater, and that crosses the line. Its my duty as wife to the Minister for Magic to bring you in."

Narcissa cackled.

"Of course. Your worthless husband. Don't worry dear Molly. You will all soon join your beloved Percy, and that will be the end of the Weasley clan."

Molly's eyes flashed How dare this creature who always thought she was better than anyone else mention her son?

"Don't mention him with your tongue. You aren't deserving of speaking it."

Narcissa laughed again.

"You really do get riled up when it comes to your family don't you? It was delightful, sitting in on all those sessions when we plotted your children's death. And today, they will all come about."

Mrs Weasley was unspeakably angry now. Narcissa had threatened her family, and now she was going to commit their murders.

"HAHAHA! You have no chance! Soon, your children will be dead at my feet!"

Mrs Weasley was too outraged to move.

"If you harm them…"

Narcissa grinned.

"What?"

Narcissa turned to the east, where Ginny was killing a couple of trolls.

"Say goodbye to your precious daughter!"

Mrs Weasley leapt at Narcissa, but she just jumped out of the way.

"You can do better than that pig!"

Narcissa knew instantly that she had said the wrong thing.

"What did you say to me?"

"I shouldn't have done that."

"What did you say to me?"

"I didn't mean it!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY TO ME?"

"Oh nuts."

"Then call me, MISS PIGGY!"

Mrs Weasley leapt at her nemesis, her fists doing the talking. Teeth were knocked from Narcissa's mouth and the Death Eater was powerless to resist. Bruises appeared all over Narcissa. Narcissa shoved Molly off and levelled her wand at Arthur, who was running towards them, Lucius dead behind them.

"Say goodbye to you husband Molly! _Avada Kedavra_!"

It was too late. Mrs Weasley jumped into Narcissa, crashing the Death Eater to the ground.

"And now you know what its like to lose one you love Narcissa. Let me end your suffering. _Avada Kedavra_!"

The green spell hit Narcissa before the Death Eater could react. Molly sighed. It was over. Narcissa was gone, and with it the last of the adult Malfoys. She felt Arthur's hands on her.

"Come on dear. You can't stay here. We need to defeat the enemy."

"We're both killers now dear." Molly said calmly.

"I know. But we'll deal with that later. Now, we have to stop Voldemort, or we may lose yet."

She nodded at her husband and they headed off to fight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Norbert streaked down from the air, cremating another line of Inferi. Ekria didn't like what was happening. They were back to a stalemate again. Inferi were attacking all along the Order's lines but the Order was giving as good as it got, following Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny as they fought towards the centre of the enemy formation and Lord Voldemort. Centaurs, thestrals, goblins, house-elves, hags, ogres, wizards, witches, werewolves, unicorns, acromontula, dragons, kath hounds, the Dahaka, the Gatekeeper, the Silent, the Red Terror, the Covenant, the Krath, the Triad and the Order were all flattening as many enemies as possible, despite the fact that Voldemort's forces still outnumbered them. Ekria frowned in distaste at the scene. The enemy wasn't going to be moved easily. She whispered to Norbert, and they swept down on the enemy once again, flames blasting from Norbert's mouth and spells firing from Ekria's wand. Norbert incinerated another line of combatants as they streaked up the battlefield. Up ahead she could see Rabastan Lestrange, Bella's brother in law. One Death Eater was about to meet his maker.

"Norbert, attack!" Ekria ordered.

Norbert roared in approval and the massive Norwegian Ridgeback shot towards the Death Eater. Who was smiling.

"_Avada Kedavra_!"

The green spell lanced forth from the Death Eater's wand and shot straight towards Norbert. Norbert couldn't get out of the way, or close his eyes, in time. The spell hit the dragon right in the eye.

"NORBERT!"

The massive green dragon roared in a final fit of fury and pain and crashed to the ground, churning up the ground as he went. He finally came to a stop and Ekria leapt off, blinking tears out of her eyes.

"Norbert!"

It was too late. Her dragon, the one she always rode on back in Romania, her friend, was dead. She turned to Rabastan, furious tears in her eyes.

"Murderer!"

Rabastan smirked.

"He's only a dragon. You were only his rider."

Ekria spat at him.

"Only a dragon! He was a friend! Something you Death Eaters wouldn't understand!"

Rabastan laughed.

"I'm going to avenge him!" Ekria declared.

"Be my guest." Rabastan challenged.

"_Avada Kedavra_!" Ekria shouted.

Rabastan was caught by surprise. He knew the woman was grieving, but he didn't expect this. He leapt out of the way and prepared to duel.

"_Crucio_!" Rabastan yelled.

Ekria jumped out of the way, furious at the fact that this man had murdered her dragon. He wasn't going to get away with it.

"_Sectumsempra_!"

Rabastan blocked the attack, and dashed towards her, wand at the ready.

"_Imperio_!"

Ekria blocked the attack, and crashed her foot into Rabastan's stomach. Rabastan staggered backwards from the grief stricken woman's attack. Ekria kicked him in the chin, knocking him to the ground. She tried to stamp on his face, but he rolled out of the way, digging his wand into her stomach.

"_Flipendo_!"

The blue spell blasted Ekria off her feet. Rabastan jumped up and levelled his wand at her. Ekria swept her legs out, taking away Rabastan's legs. The Death Eater fell with a thud and then sprang up, ready to fight.

"_Avada Kedavra_!"

But Ekria wasn't there. When he was on the ground she had jumped behind him. And now she had him right where she wanted him.

"_Incendio Tria_!"

The wreath of flame shot out from her wand and crashed into the Death Eater. He screamed as he was cremated by her flame, flames engulfing him as if he was covered in petrol. A minute later, she stopped, her fury and remorse spent. Rabastan's blackened and smoking corpse crashed to the ground. She then went to the body of Norbert and started to cry onto his shoulder. Her dragon was gone. She wept onto the dragon, and then felt an arm encircling her waist. She then turned and started to cry onto Charlie's shoulder, as Cuddles watched in sadness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Luna watched as Norbert went down. This wasn't good. The battle was back to a stalemate, and now the forces were beginning to even out. Soon, both sides would be even. Her army had certainly helped this fight. But she had one last thing to do before she was finished with her part. She needed to make Bella feel some of the pain she had felt when Bella had murdered Neville. She needed to find Bella's husband, Rodolphus. Find him and kill him, just as Bella had done to Neville. And there he was, right up ahead. She ran towards him, readying her wand as she went. Rodolphus leapt out of the way of a kath hound, and avoided the wild swinging claws of the Dahaka, and then dashed away. Right into Luna's line of fire.

"_Expelliarmus_!"

The Death Eater was lifted off his feet and blown to the ground. He snarled as he leapt to his feet, looking around wildly for his attacker. Then he spotted Luna.

"Who are you?"

"The lover of the one your wife murdered."

Rodolphus looked thoughtful.

"My wife has killed many people. Who are you referring to?"

"Neville Longbottom."

"Ah! I remember now! We tortured his parents into insanity."

"And I'm going to kill you for what you did to them and their son."

Rodolphus laughed.

"Give me your best shot."

"_Stupefy_!"

Rodolphus blocked the attack with ease, and fired a stunner back. Luna moved out of the way, and fired a shot off.

"_Reducto_!"

The spell hit the Death Eater, who grunted in pain as he fell over. Luna smiled. This would teach Bella the meaning of pain.

"_Crucio_!"

The spell hit Luna before she could react and she started to scream in agony as the spell tortured her. Rodolphus climbed to his feet and grinned maliciously.

"You should know better than to try and defeat someone more powerful than yourself."

Luna grimaced as the pain stopped. This man was beginning to annoy her in his own right, never mind killing him to pay back Bella. She jumped to her feet, narrowly avoiding the blast Rodolphus sent her way.

"For a member of the DA, you aren't very good are you?"

Luna hissed and ran at her enemy, determined to defeat him. He anticipated her, firing Crucio at her. This time, she blocked the attack, and crashed into him. He elbowed her in the face, and then kicked her in the groin in a well executed attack. She span gracefully, using her momentum to take up the force of the attack.

"_Avada Kedavra_!"

Luna ducked away from the shot and levelled her wand at Rodolphus, who was prepared to do anything to kill this girl, who was a lot more powerful than she should be. She fired another spell at him, but he blocked. This was getting old.

"_Avada Kedavra Tria_!" Rodolphus yelled.

Luna hit the ground in a skid, narrowly avoiding death. And now she was perfectly positioned.

"_Avada Kedavra_!"

The green spell fired from her wand. Rodolphus saw it coming, but he was too late to do anything about it. The green spell hit the Death Eater, and he was dead before he hit the floor. Luna sighed. There Bella, see how you like it. And now that Rodolphus was dead, it was only the main ringleaders left. Luna smiled. They could win this war yet.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The battle was now evenly matched, but Voldemort's forces had a slight upper hand with Lumiya's battle meditation. However, there were very few Death Eaters left now. Four Death Eaters and Voldemort, four Lords and Ladies and Lumiya were all that were left. And the Order had still not lost anyone. Meanwhile, Harry was leading the Order, several of the forest's centaurs, the old DA and the Dahaka up the centre of the enemy formation towards Lord Voldemort and his remaining allies. The final battle was at hand.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"My Lord, we must retreat! We're losing forces quicker than ever, and we're all that is left of the Death Eaters!" Pettigrew yelled.

Voldemort smiled.

"Do not worry Pettigrew. I have something else in mind for our enemies. Summon our reinforcements."

Crouch smiled as he carried out the orders.

"Reinforcements? You hardly have an army left now Voldemort! It's a bit late to bring them in, isn't it?" Lumiya asked.

"Not when its another hundred thousand troops to go with the hundred thousand we have left. We will soon outnumber Potter and his little friends."

"But the enemy is coming straight towards us, with the express intent of using our heads for target practice!" Bella shouted.

"Calm my dear. We have taken heavy losses. But soon, our enemy will be destroyed! Onward to victory!"

Maladi looked at Lumiya. Lumiya nodded.

"We're off. Everyone, good luck!" Lumiya said as she sprang to the front of the line. Her followers went after her.

"Crouch, go to the front, and guard me from there. Bella, you take the left. Draco, you take the right. We must stop our enemies getting to us."

"Do you think Potter can kill you my lord?" Draco asked.

"No, but I don't think I can hold off the entire Order all at once. They are coming for me. Delay them as long as possible. And we will know victory."

Voldemort watched as his Death Eaters carried out his will. They were the strongest and most loyal of his supporters. But if they had to die to preserve his life, so be it.

"And what will I do my lord?" Pettigrew asked.

"You can go and fight your old friend Sirius Black."

Pettigrew bowed.

"And Wormtail, tell the others it is time. Kill Lumiya."

Pettigrew bowed.

Voldemort smiled. Soon there would be no Potter, no Lumiya and all his other opponents would be dead at his feet. And he would know victory.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lumiya looked at her Lords and Ladies.

"Potter will be here soon. Until then, keep the Death Eaters occupied. When he gets here, he can kill Voldemort."

They all nodded in understanding.

"Good luck dears."

"My lady, we want to kill some Order members."

"Then do so. Be careful."

They all went away to do their mission.

"And prepare for Lord Voldemort's downfall."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Order, all able to walk, at least for the moment, all met at the edge of the last ring of defence around Voldemort's forces. A hundred thousand troops on each side. Now it was a free for all. The armies collided with each other with brutal strength. The Dahaka and the leaders of the rebellions all led the fight while the Order had an emergency meeting.

"We're all exhausted, I know. But this is it. The war's nearly over. We've never been so close before." Harry said.

"You're damn right we're all exhausted. Most of the Death Eaters are dead." Daraala said.

"But they were tough. Ursula nearly killed me." Cho moaned.

"And Silvermane nearly got me." Bill whispered, trying to stop his mother and wife fussing over him.

"All the species Death Eaters were tough." Bagman said.

Hermione looked thoughtful.

"Never mind that now. We can end this war!" Harry said encouragingly.

"How? We're all knackered Harry! We can barely stand up! We've been fighting for two days straight." Sprout complained.

"Just hold on a little longer." Harry implored.

Mrs Weasley stamped her foot.

"For god's sake! We all promised we would be at Harry's side until the very end! We can't give up now just because we're all exhausted!"

They all looked at her in amazement.

"We said we would follow to him to death and beyond. Let's do that! True, we're all a step from falling asleep where we stand! But this is the best chance anyone has ever had of destroying Voldemort! I say we take it!"

There was silence for a second. Then they all cheered.

"Let's end this once and for all!" Harry yelled.

Then a horn cut across the air. They looked up to see another massive army of Inferi charging into the grounds.

"We're dead." Ginny whispered.

"It's not over yet Ginny. We can end this war one way or another!" Ron shouted.

"How can we stop that?" Lupin asked.

"By wiping out the army's leaders. Let's finish Voldemort off once and for all!" Harry said.

They all cheered and rushed forward to face their enemies.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Voldemort smiled. At last, his enemies would be destroyed. The reinforcements had finished their mission to destroy the surrounding towns. Hogsmeade, and all towns like it nearby, were now all in ruins. He cackled, and then felt a strange presence in his head.

_So, your last day on this earth is marked by a final massacre. How fitting._

"Lumiya. What have I told you about poking around in my head?"

_Don't play coy. You know full well that you won't survive past today. The war is going to end at last. I have no further use for it._

"Oh please, you can't seriously think that the war has transpired to your design?"

_Then whose design was it? Dumbledore is dead, Harry isn't capable yet, and you wouldn't still be fighting if it was to your design._

Voldemort laughed.

"It doesn't really matter. You won't survive past today. I'm going to kill you."

_Fat chance. I've known for months that you were going to kill me, and I'm fully prepared to stop you._

"Is that so? We'll just see about that. Why do you want to kill me Lumiya? Jealousy?"

_Don't flatter yourself you simpleton. I can take up the mantle of leader of the Dark Arts any time I want. No, I want to kill you for four reasons. The first, is that you are nothing but a violent butcher, who murders people for his own twisted view of that it will help him achieve immortality._

"There is nothing worse than death Lumiya!"

_In your view. But there are many things worse than death._

"Very well. What is your second reason?"

_I want to kill you because of what you've made the Dark Arts become. The Dark Arts, when used properly, are very powerful and capable of anything. But since you came along, the Dark Arts have been shattered, a fraction of what they once were, because all you focus on is destroying others. You have given the Dark Arts a bad name, and a bad image. And for that you will pay._

"I have used them the way they are meant to be used!"

_No. They are meant to be used the same way the Light Arts are, with different ends. You have desecrated them, and I will see you dead for it._

Voldemort snorted.

"Rubbish. And your next reason?"

_What do you think? Did you truly expect me to allow you to live when I killed all the others who used me as a prostitute? Why would I leave you, especially when you were the one who ordered me slashed!? You used me Voldemort. And I cannot abide that._

"But you were a prostitute! What did you expect?"

_I expected nothing less. But you should have known that I would come after you eventually. I can't abide being used by a man. It is abhorrent to me. And now, I will see the death of the last one who used me. I will see the end of all those who paid me a pittance for a good night out!_

Voldemort cackled.

"And your last reason?"

_It's not as serious as the others. I want to kill you for your Death Eaters. I've seen the way you treat them. Like dirt. You have their loyalty, but you have not earned it as I have. And that I cannot stand. When I see you treat them the way you do, I despair. Those poor souls, tied to your every whim through fearful loyalty. I will see you dead for what you have made them become!_

"Is that so? Well, after the Order is finished, I will finish you!"

_No you won't. I can promise you that. Goodbye Lord Voldemort. And good riddance._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Regardless of the massive Inferi army that had arrived, Harry and the others were still running towards their enemies. Harry's target was Voldemort. Once he was dead, it would all be over. He kept running.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry was running up the field, Voldemort directly in his sights. Just a little further… Then, Crouch appeared out of nowhere and took out his wand. Harry skidded to a stop. If he had to fight Crouch, he wouldn't have enough power to destroy Voldemort. Voldemort would win. He was in trouble. If someone else didn't fight Crouch, Harry would have to further exhaust himself fighting the Death Eater. This wasn't good.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ron dashed up beside Harry, then broke off to the left. Draco Malfoy was waiting for him.

"Weasley."

"Malfoy. I'm going to put an end to you once and for all."

Malfoy grinned evilly.

"You can try. But you will fail."

With that, the two men took out their wands and prepared to face their nemesis.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ginny dashed off to the right, right to where Bella was waiting.

"Potter's girl. I'm flattered. I wonder how Potter will react when I kill his beloved."

Ginny smiled.

"You aren't going to find out. Because I'm going to kill you."

Bella laughed and took out her wand, as did Ginny. The queen's of light and dark were about to have the biggest battle of their lives.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sirius watched as Pettigrew tried to get close to Bella. But when Ginny appeared and prepared to fight Bella, Pettigrew turned off, and started to run away. Sirius jumped at the rat and transformed him back. Pettigrew squeaked in fright as he looked up to see Sirius.

"Sirius!"

"You're going to answer for every betrayal you've ever committed."

Pettigrew jumped up.

"No I'm not. You are going to die though."

Sirius grinned.

"Let's go."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

McGonagall watched as Lady Maladi leapt towards Malfoy and Ron.

"_Flipendo_!"

The spell knocked the scarlet woman from the air. She crashed to the ground and took out her saber.

"McGonagall, you are really starting to annoy us. Stop interfering with our plans."

"I think not."

Maladi grunted.

"So be it."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Charlie looked in concern at Ekria. She was a wreck after what had happened to Norbert. Pushing thought so her from his head, he whistled to Cuddles who swept down from above and picked him up. They flew forward, looking for a target.

"_Avada Kedavra_!"

Cuddles was killed right underneath him. Charlie gasped as the dragon crashed to the ground. He looked around for the murder, and found him staring at him and grinning.

"Lord Krayt."

"Charlie Weasley. I wouldn't have to do this if Maladi had killed you when she had the chance. I won't make that same mistake."

His two wands sprang into his hands. Charlie narrowed his eyes. This was it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tonks, complete with a new silver hand after the loss at Operation Shadow Hand, was heading straight up the field when her opponent appeared above her in a flying leap. A foot crashed into Tonks and forced her to the ground, then it flipped over in the air and landed gracefully, scythe in hand.

"Talon you are such a pain!" Tonks hissed.

"I could say the same about you. This time you will lose much more than just your hand."

Tonks took out her wand and prepared for the biggest battle of her life.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Trelawney, with a new foot courtesy of Madam Pomfrey, was running up the field as the Order split off and went to lead various battalions to try and destroy the enemy army. Her opponent hadn't arrived yet. Then a spell shot right in front of her and she turned to see Lord Nihl.

"There you are." She hissed.

"Trelawney. Wanting revenge are we?"

"You aren't going to survive this Nihl."

"We'll see, Seer."

And he sprang into the air and the fight was on.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione used her powers to get her up into the air. She then stared down, and found her target. She shot downwards, and took her wand out as she landed.

"Phoenix." Lumiya snarled.

"Lumiya. I'm not going to let you get away with all you've done."

Lumiya laughed.

"I have no desire to run. All I want is right here."

Lumiya's whip appeared in her hand.

"_Gillotinus_!"

Hermione watched as Lumiya raised her whip. Lumiya had no chance of hitting her. What was she playing at?

Lumiya smiled, and sent her whip flying to the right.

"Harry, duck!" Lumiya yelled.

Harry did as instructed as Lumiya's whip cut through the air. Crouch screamed as the whip severed his head. The headless corpse dropped to the floor. Lumiya smiled. Harry nodded in thanks.

"Treacherous cow!" Voldemort hollered.

Lumiya laughed.

"Revenge is sweet Voldemort. And that Crouch, was for trying to stop Harry murdering Voldemort, for touching me up, and for allowing Voldemort to be reborn in the first place!"

Hermione looked at Lumiya in amazement.

"Kill the evil bastard Harry!" Lumiya shouted.

She then turned to Hermione.

"This doesn't change anything." She said.

"Whose side are you on?" Hermione asked.

"My own."

Lumiya then raised her whip.

"I want Voldemort dead. That's the reason I haven't killed Harry. But I want the Order destroyed as much as Voldemort does. Just as I want Voldemort destroyed as much as you do."

Hermione glared at Lumiya.

"_Avada Kedavra_!" Lumiya yelled.

And the fight began.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Charlie ducked as Krayt fired off one of his spikes. The Lord was very tough, as he had shown during Operation Shadow Hand. Krayt jumped into the air and slammed his feet into Charlie's chest. The air was knocked out of him as he crashed to the ground. Krayt laughed.

"You are no match for my power Weasley."

Charlie got to his feet.

"You murdered Cuddles. And I'm going to kill you."

Krayt laughed.

"Is that so? You have no hope of beating me. I'm far too powerful for that."

"Let's just see shall we?"

Charlie got to his feet within a second. Krayt laughed.

"_Avada Kedavra_!"

The two murderous spells shot out of Krayt's wands, but Charlie was already on the move. He rolled to the ground, letting the two spells pass over him. He then brought himself up in a crouch.

"_Sectumsempra_!"

The spell crashed into Krayt, who just laughed as his armour absorbed it.

"Come on boy, you know that spells don't work on me! You don't stand a chance!"

Krayt was then in front of Charlie before he knew what was going on. His fist sent Charlie up into the air. As he came back down, Krayt crashed his skull into him. Charlie crashed to the ground, swearing as he got up. He had taken too long, as Krayt was on him again, his heavy foot slamming into Charlie's chest and sending him flying up into the air. Krayt was just too strong.

"_Crucio_!" Krayt shouted.

The spell hit Charlie as he crashed back to the ground again. He was twitching in pain as Krayt upped the charge.

"You should have known you were no match for me." Krayt taunted.

Charlie's eyes flickered open as Krayt taunted him. The evil Lord was too powerful to attack directly. So, he would have to use trickery to defeat Lord Krayt. Charlie gathered his strength and rolled out of the way from Krayt's attack. Krayt seemed quite impressed.

"Very good boy. Very good indeed. Nice trick. Now see mine!"

Krayt's spikes bristled and fired out of his armour. Charlie used his wand to deflect many of them, but two got through and lanced straight through his shoulders. He grunted in pain, as Krayt slammed into Charlie. Charlie was lifted up off the ground with the attack, and then felt Krayt's fist in his stomach, knocking him even higher. Another spike was fired off which speared Charlie's leg. He yelled in pain, as Krayt leapt up and slammed his fist into Charlie, throwing Charlie into the air. Charlie impacted with the ground as Krayt landed beside him.

"Say goodbye young Weasley! _Avada Kedavra_!"

Charlie took a deep breath, then kicked out. Krayt's eyes crossed in pain, as his groin was now in intense pain. Charlie knocked the wands out of Krayt's hands, and sprang down, kicking out as he did so. Krayt toppled over as Charlie took his feet our from under him. Krayt didn't waste any time as he sprang to his feet, and crashed into Charlie, hurling him into the air.

"Bet you thought you had the upper hand there!"

Charlie landed on the ground. Krayt was just too strong and powerful. Krayt laughed, and hauled Charlie up. He then threw Charlie into the ground.

"Your time is ending boy."

Charlie staggered to his feet. His bones were either fractured or broken. His teeth were all coming out. Krayt was going to kill him. Charlie was on the verge of death. Krayt then crashed into Charlie again, knocking him to his back. Krayt stood above him, laughing.

"You shouldn't have challenged me boy. Your death was the only outcome."

Charlie knew he had to stop Krayt. But how could he when his armour absorbed all attacks? Then it came to him. Krayt's heavy foot was placed on Charlie's neck.

"Goodbye Weasley."

Charlie grabbed a rock that was lying at his side and threw it at Krayt. It collided with his armour. But, it made a small crack.

"HAHAHA! Most impressive! It's been a while since someone pierced my armour!"

Charlie was having difficulty breathing as he fumbled for his wand. Krayt had his two wands in his hands.

"_Avada_…!"

Charlie found his wand and turned to face Krayt.

"_Keda…_!"

"_Destructo_!"

The spell hit the crack dead on. With a roar of pain, Krayt's grey, spiked armour fell off around him. The entire suit crumbled into pieces at his feet, and Charlie pulled himself up. He heard Lumiya shout Krayt's name, but ignored her and levelled his wand.

Krayt was a horrible sight without his armour. He was still tall, but he had a wasted look. His eyes were deep into his skull. His nose was just a slit across his face. His mouth was large, and pulled back over many teeth, like a skeleton that was rotting away. Four lanky, black hairs stood on his head. His ears were grotesquely shaped, like bananas. He had tiny, grey, grasping hands that kept twitching. He was hunched over, like an old man. His feet were spread apart. And all across his body, folds of wasted flesh were visible, and they were so thin that Charlie could see the fluids running through them. It was like looking at an alive decomposing body.

"So, boy, now you see me in the flesh? The feeble shell of a man, that my armour protects. Are you a true warrior boy? Will you finish what you started?"

Krayt truly was a horrid sight. A wasted being. His breathing was laboured. His eyes, so vivid blue when his armour was on, where a deep, dull grey. His wasted face looked at Charlie enquiringly. Would Charlie kill a defenceless opponent? Krayt was dying, Charlie could see that. He needed his armour to keep him alive. His breathing was coming in rattling gasps. His skin was creeping back, and Charlie could see the bones were the skin had already rotted away in the few minutes they had been standing there.

"CHARLIE!" Ekria yelled.

Charlie started as Krayt raised a very shaky hand and pointed his wand at his enemy. His hand was just pure bone now, with a few tendons attached to it.

"_Avada_!" Krayt gasped.

Charlie had no choice but to end the man's suffering.

"_Avada Kedavra_!"

The green spell went slowly towards Krayt. Krayt muttered a word, and then the spell shot towards him. As it got close enough to hit, there was a blinding flash. Charlie shook his head, and looked. Krayt was gone, and Lumiya's agonised howl cut across the air. Then, Charlie fainted.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lumiya was looking to where Krayt had been destroyed. She looked mortified. Another of her Lords was gone. Hermione attacked, hoping to catch Lumiya unawares. Her whip then appeared and stopped the blast.

"You should not attack an enemy when they are grieving, girl." Lumiya hissed in a choked voice.

Hermione could see a tear running down Lumiya's face. She had watched for too long, as Lumiya's whip wrapped around Hermione and flung her up into the air. She was then brought crashing back down to the ground. Lumiya snarled. Hermione got to her feet. Lumiya was slower than she had been. How odd.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nihl crashed into Trelawney, sending the Seer to the ground. He was strong, Lord Nihl.

"You won't kill me Trelawney. You don't have the strength to do so."

Trelawney pulled herself to her feet.

"Is that so?"

Nihl smiled.

"_Stupefy_!"

Nihl was gone before the spell could get out of her mouth. She looked wildly around, and then felt Nihl's fist crashing into the side of her head.

"_Crucio_!"

The spell shot out from the wand in Nihl's wrist, catching Trelawney in the back and sending her, screaming in pain, to the floor. She spat on the ground as it stopped, turned and fired a spell of her own. Nihl leapt out of the way, and then landed right on top of Trelawney. She sat up, knocking Nihl off. Nihl then sprang into the air, firing a dozen spells from his wrist. Trelawney narrowly avoided the attack, and pointed her wand at him.

"_Expelliarmus_!"

Nihl grunted as he was knocked from the air and sent hurtling down to the ground. He landed catlike, then sprang at Trelawney, his foot connecting with her face before she could react. She was thrown to the ground and he was on her, firing spells at an extraordinary rate from his wrist. He was far too quick for her.

"_Stupefy_!" she shouted.

Nihl danced out of the way of the spell and sprang at Trelawney. She was hit once again. The trouble was that Nihl was too quick. He kicked her down again.

"_Expelliarmus_!"

Nihl blocked the spell.

"Come Sybill, try to put your spine into it! I thought you wanted revenge against me for your foot."

"I won't give you the satisfaction."

Nihl seemed to be getting bored.

"_Sectumsempra_!"

The spell flashed across the space between them. Trelawney blocked the spell, but she knew, deep in her heart, that she couldn't beat Lord Nihl. He was much younger, much more powerful, and much faster than she was. He sped at her, fist firing spells at a rate of knots. She barely blocked the attack. He was quickly getting the upper hand. She fired a spell at him, but once again he blocked.

"I'm getting bored. _Avada Kedavra_!"

Trelawney sprang out of the way, hitting the ground as she did so. She turned over to see Lord Nihl standing over her.

"I expected more from you. Goodbye."

"Sybill!"

Two legs appeared from nowhere and crashed into Nihl, knocking him away from her. She looked up to see Firenze.

"Thank you."

"No trouble."

"_Crucio_!"

Firenze toppled out of sight and Trelawney turned to Nihl.

"You are going to die here Nihl."

"That so?"

Nihl shot at her, foot raised. She narrowly avoided the hit, and blasted him with a hex, knocking him from the air. He rolled from the attack gracefully, coming up onto his feet in a fluid motion. He pointed his wrist at her.

"I'm getting bored of this Trelawney. Goodbye. _Avada_!"

Nihl suddenly buckled at the knees.

"Krayt!"

It was the last mistake he ever made. Trelawney, fearing for her life, had her wand up.

"_Avada Kedavra_!"

The spell hurtled towards Nihl. He swore in a strange language, and the spell reached him. A massive blast of light filled the air, Lumiya yelled, the air cleared, and Nihl was gone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lumiya gasped. Nihl was gone too. Krayt, and now Nihl, all in two minutes of each other. Hermione staggered to her feet. Lumiya was in grieving again

"_Stupefy_!"

Lumiya snarled as she brought her whip up to stop the blow. This time, she just caught it. She was getting slower. Or was she?

"_Accio_!"

Her whip wrapped around Hermione.

"What did I say about attacking people who are grieving?"

She then crashed Hermione to the ground and attacked again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tonks fired a spell at Talon, who blocked with her scythe. Talon suddenly moved, her feet appearing out of nowhere and kicking Tonks to the floor.

"Talon, you are such a pain."

"So you keep telling me. Why don't you do something about it?"

Tonks fired a stunner at Talon, who swerved out of the way like a snake.

"Hold still while I kill you." Tonks said.

Talon laughed and span at Tonks, hitting her with her hands and feet, knocking the Auror for six. Tonks got back up, only to be kicked again by Lady Talon. Tonks spat blood out of her mouth and looked around for Talon.

"_Diffindo_!"

Talon's scythe cut into Tonks back. Tonks whipped her feet around, kicking Talon in the stomach and sending her crashing to the ground, her head tails draped around her.

Tonks advanced on Talon, who was already on the move, sliding underneath Tonks and leaping to her feet. She then twirled like a tornado, driving her revolving hands into Tonks. Tonks was blown backwards by the attack, thudding to the ground.

"_Expelliarmus_! _Diffindo_! _Incendio_! _Aguamenti_!"

The four spells shot at Talon, a tornado of red, purple, orange and blue. With a sweep of her scythe, Talon cut down the attacks two at a time, defeating them before they could harm her. Talon then leapt into the air.

"Try some lethal spells! _Avada Kedavra_! _Sectumsempra_! _Crucio_! _Removius Oxium_!"

A green, purple, red and silver tornado hurtled towards Tonks. She had no chance of avoiding it, so she just adjusted herself to be hit by Crucio and Sectumsempra. The two spells hit her head on, causing her great pain as they did so. She felt even worse when Talon followed up with a kick in the chest. As Tonks flew through the air, Talon sprang up and kicked her away in the opposite direction. Talon then appeared above Tonks and crashed her feet into Tonks sending the Auror to the ground. Talon was just too speedy and agile for her.

"I expected more from an Auror." Talon said softly.

Tonks grinned.

"Catch."

A Chinese fireball shot out from her hand and blasted Talon over the field. Talon landed with a growl, then sprang at Tonks, scythe at the ready. Tonks ducked away from the attack, reversed her wand, and attacked herself.

"_Flipendo_!"

The blue spell crashed Talon to the ground, but she sprang up and kicked Tonks in the head, knocking the Auror back into a pothole. Talon then tried to take off Tonks' head. Tonks avoided her blade, then frog-kicked, catching Talon in the stomach. Talon followed the momentum, flipping herself over. She then flipped over again, landing on Tonks, and started to crush the air out of the other woman. Talon cackled as Tonks struggled for air. Then, suddenly, Talon's legs buckled.

"Krayt." She whispered.

That was enough, and Tonks forced Talon off. The red woman shook her head, scarcely believing that her friend was dead. She then sprang at Tonks, scythe ready. And then she stopped.

"Nihl!"

Talon's eyes brimmed with tears.

"NIHL!"

She then leapt at Tonks, full of grief and rage.

"_Avada Kedavra_!" Talon yelled, and her scythe glowed green.

Tonks so no way out of it. She had to finish it.

"_Avada Kedavra_!"

Talon's eyes flashed in remorse and shock, and just like Krayt and Nihl, the spell got close and she exploded into brilliant white light. Tonks sighed. Talon was gone. Then, she heard Lumiya howl in loss once again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lumiya was close to tears. Talon was dead too. Hermione knew that the loss of her charges was deeply affecting the Dark Lady.

"_Stupefy_!"

Lumiya turned, still as deadly as ever. Her whip came up. One tendril stopped the attack. Lumiya wasn't at her usual, superhuman speed. She was becoming as fast as an ordinary person.

"You girl, really should learn some manners. _Crucio_!"

The tendrils wrapped around Hermione and began to torture her. Lumiya pulled Hermione up and then slammed her to the ground. She then span her around and threw her away. Lumiya was too powerful.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

McGonagall transformed to avoid the swing of Maladi's blade. This Lady was the most powerful, bar Lumiya. Trust McGonagall to get the toughest one. Maladi grinned, then leapt into the air, twirling like a tornado. Her feet crashed into McGonagall, sending the teacher flying to the ground. Maladi laughed as the older woman climbed to her feet. She then sprang at McGonagall, crashing her feet into the teacher. Following through the attack, the crashed her fist into McGonagall. She crashed to the ground, hissing in pain. Maladi laughed again.

"Come Professor, I was expecting so much more from one of the ones who taught the Dark Lady."

McGonagall glared at Lady Maladi.

"She's done a good job of training you, I'll give her that."

"She did a good job on all of us. _Avada Kedavra_!"

Her blade glowed green as she sprang at McGonagall. McGonagall transformed into a cat and jumped out of the way. Maladi cursed, and turned to find McGonagall. Who had already transformed.

"_Expelliarmus_!"

The spell hit Maladi and the woman was forced back, her blade coming out of her hand. Maladi crashed onto her back, flipped over and landed gracefully on her feet again.

"Impressive. Most impressive. Your transformations wont save you now however. Even without a wand, I'm still very powerful." Maladi intoned.

"Really? There is very little chance of you harming me without a wand."

Maladi smiled.

"Watch and learn."

Maladi put her hands straight out in front of her. McGonagall looked at them sceptically. Then, bolts of green and yellow energy shot out from her fingers. McGonagall couldn't deflect in time, nor could she believe what had happened. The bolts crashed into McGonagall, sending her across the grounds, all the while burning her with electricity. Pain coursed through her where the bolts had hit. She rolled to a stop on the ground, and gazed balefully up. Maladi smiled, and stretched her hand out. Her wand shot back into it.

"Damn telekinetics." McGonagall moaned.

Maladi advanced towards her. She then stretched out her hand again. McGonagall knew what was coming. Maladi was already a very powerful witch, and the fact that she was telekinetic make things worse. Suddenly, McGonagall felt a force underneath her. She was lifted off the ground, and thrown away. McGonagall crunched into the ground, and had only a second's pause before she was lifted up again. She was then crashed back into the ground. The process continued, McGonagall becoming like a basketball as Maladi bounced her up and down. McGonagall grasped her wand, and in the few seconds before she shot up again, she pointed at Maladi.

"_Stupefy_!"

Maladi grinned, and rolled out of the way. She then started twirling McGonagall around in circles like a whip. McGonagall kept firing off spells but to no avail. Then, suddenly, Maladi stopped.

"Krayt."

The grip around McGonagall stopped and she was sent hurtling into the trees of the forest. After picking herself up, she pointed her wand at Maladi, who seemed to have recovered from whatever had affected her.

"_Stupefy_!"

Maladi came back to herself, snarling.

"_Protego_!" she yelled in a choked voice.

A silver light lit up her blade and stopped the spell. Her bladed wand started to hum as she got ready for the next attack.

"_Flipendo_!"

The blue spell shot towards Maladi, who seemed ready to block it, when she staggered.

"Nihl."

The spell hit her again, throwing Maladi over herself. She roared in annoyance and loss, and lit her blade with a killing curse. She sprang at McGonagall. McGonagall knew that this was the end. Maladi was going to kill her. One last chance to score a hit.

"_Sectumsempra_!"

The spell was deflected by Maladi's blade, and Maladi continued going for McGonagall. This was it.

Suddenly, Maladi dropped from the air.

"TALON!"

To preserve her life, McGonagall had to do it. She had no choice. And Maladi was far too powerful.

Maladi was blinking tears out of her eyes, and looked up in fury, ready to kill. She was too late.

"_Avada Kedavra_!"

The green spell hurtled towards Maladi, who couldn't stop it in time. There was no chance of stopping it. Then, as with the others, she disappeared in a flash of white light. McGonagall breathed a sigh of relief. Maladi was gone. Then, she heard Lumiya scream.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It's over Lumiya. Your Lords and Ladies are all dead. It's finished. Help us destroy Voldemort." Hermione implored.

"You think that just because the others are dead, that will stop me?"

Hermione gazed at Lumiya, whose face was covered with tear stains.

"You want Voldemort dead as much as we do."

Lumiya snorted.

"The common enemy trick? I've done my part against him. Now it's up to Harry. But, if you truly think that I will join forces with those who murdered my charges, think again."

Hermione gazed at her, trying to penetrate the damaged woman behind the veil.

"You really did love them didn't you?"

Lumiya glared at her.

"Yes I loved them. I loved them as if they were my own children. So, there is no chance whatsoever of me joining forces with the same people who murdered them."

"You still served Voldemort."

Lumiya cracked her whip, and Hermione recoiled in shock.

"I _never_ served Voldemort, you understand?"

Hermione nodded.

"But you stayed with him after Wyrlock and Maleval were killed."

"Because I needed to stay put to manipulate him into continuing the war. Otherwise I would have left. But I am not going to join forces with the friend, soon to be family, of one who murdered one of my people."

Hermione was taken aback.

"How do you know?"

"I knew because men always propose when they think there is very little chance of being refused. They're all cowards. I will not join forces with you lot."

"But…"

"Make no mistake. I hate the Order as much as I hate Voldemort. They just haven't caused me as much pain, so they are lower on my list of priorities. Well they were."

Hermione stared at Lumiya.

"Please Lumiya, you can help us end this. Join us."

"What part of no don't you understand? I am the Dark Lady. True, I have had the ones I care about murdered around me, which is the reason that I will never join either the Order or Lord Voldemort. And if you think I am going to stand around, exchanging jibes with the greatest natural super weapon that ever existed, think again. You are Phoenix, and I will not join you either. I am not going to spend the last precious hours of my life exchanging retorts with you."

Hermione looked at Lumiya incredulously.

"You knew that you were going to die here?"

"I'm a powerful Seer. I've seen many things. And I've seen that I am bored with this. I am going to teach you not to attack someone when they are grieving, and even more, I am going to teach not to try and win them over after their friends have so callously murdered the ones they love! _Avada Kedavra_!"

The green tendrils of the whip sliced through the air. Hermione transformed to avoid the attack, but she knew that she wasn't strong enough to defeat a grief-stricken Lumiya. She took out her wand regardless.

"_Expelliarmus_!"

Lumiya's whip absorbed the attack. Whatever had slowed Lumiya down, Hermione supposed grief, it was gone now as she was now back to her usual speed. She leapt up into the air, her green whip weaving a blinding light show around her. Her whip then flashed down.

"_Protego Tria_!" Hermione yelled, blocking the attacks.

Lumiya landed and glared at Hermione. She then did the splits. Hermione went forward to attack, but walked right into Lumiya's trap.

"_Diffindo_!"

Cuts appeared all over Hermione's body and blood soaked her bodysuit as the tendrils cut into her flesh. Lumiya back flipped to her feet and cracked her whip.

"_Expelliarmus_!"

The whip crashed into Hermione and sent her tumbling backwards to the ground. Lumiya brandished her whip again.

"_Accio_!"

The whip wrapped around Hermione's legs and jerked her over Lumiya's head. Hermione thudded back down to earth, but couldn't move quick enough.

"_Crucio_!"

The red torture spell wrapped around Hermione and she started to scream in pain as Lumiya threw her up in the air.

"_Incendio_!"

The tendrils of flame set light to Hermione's clothes and she yelled out in fear as she fell back to earth. After rolling over the flames to quench them, she leapt back to her feet, ready to fight Lumiya. Who was nowhere to be seen. Then Lumiya slammed into Hermione's back, knocking her to the ground. Lumiya's boots glistened in the sunlight as she stood over Hermione.

"Goodbye Phoenix. _Avada Kedavra_!"

Hermione jerked her foot out, knocking Lumiya over before the tendrils could fall. Hermione then rolled back to her feet and faced her enemy. Lumiya was on her, her whip a whirlwind of light and energy as she tried to get past Hermione's defences. But Hermione was prepared now, blocking Lumiya's attacks easily. Lumiya was becoming increasingly frustrated with the attack. And then, she made her mistake. She pulled her whip back to strike again, but this time Hermione was ready.

"_Expelliarmus_!"

Lumiya swore as her whip was blown out of her hand and she was left powerless. Hermione pointed her wand at Lumiya's throat.

"So, that's it then. You've defeated me. Happy?" Lumiya asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh please. I've known for ages that you wanted to kill me for being such a manipulative, twisted old witch."

Hermione glared at Lumiya.

"It's time for some explanations."

Lumiya considered her.

"Very well. Here, at the end, I will grant you anything you want to know. My last gift from one person who has been used by a man, to another."

"Who do you mean?"

"I thought you were the intelligent one. Voldemort."

Hermione glared at Lumiya.

"Right, first. Why did you give Voldemort the location of my parent's house?"

Lumiya smiled.

"That was nothing more or less than to bring you down low. I knew that Voldemort wouldn't hesitate to launch an attack on the Weasley's after Dumbledore died. So, I used my Legilimency to put the idea into his head of attacking your parents."

"To do what?" Hermione snarled.

"To bring you down low. Dumbledore was dead. It was part of a plan to end the war before it even began. If you, Harry and Ron lost all that was dear to you, you would launch an attack on Voldemort at the first opportunity. You would fight him. And I knew that the three of you would draw on the vast reserves of love you felt for each other. If you lost everybody dear to you, you would launch a grief filled attack that would surely get you killed, but along with that, it would destroy Voldemort, at least temporarily. The plan was to eradicate all of my enemies in a single glorious day. However, it didn't quite work like that. You reconciled with Percy, and you stayed with the Order. I knew my plan was going to fail as soon as Percy showed up at the Battle of Diagon Alley. But, I figured that it could still work to a certain extent. All I would have to do is wait until they were all in one place then I could kill them all."

"You couldn't have killed the entire Order."

"On the contrary. I was an unknown back then and could have struck without fear of reprisal. And need I remind you that after Lord Wyrlock died and I came to you, I could have killed you all with a flick of my whip? After the Battle of Hogwarts, couldn't I have ordered the others to kill you all rather than leaving you alive to take the information back to your comrades?"

"So, basically, you told them where my parents where so they would attack, we would lose all our parent figures, we'd be filled with grief, you'd destroy the Order, and then we attack Voldemort in a fit of loss and mourning, and we'd all die?"

"That is the core of it yes."

Hermione glared daggers at Lumiya.

"You foul, murderous, spiteful old witch."

Lumiya smiled.

"Thank you. Your next question?"

"Why did you give them the information that let them attack the funeral?"

"That was an extension of the original plot to kill you all at once. And it would have worked if the Death Eaters were mildly competent. And if the Weasleys hadn't survived. It was foolish to overlook that, but there you are."

"Why did you tell Bella where the Longbottoms where?"

"That was a failsafe. Just in case we all got it wrong, and Neville was the Chosen One and not Harry. He would need a strong drive for revenge, so why not in effect kill his parents? I had nothing to do with it. I didn't know Bella would torture them to insanity."

"But you ordered it."

"Technically. I put the information in Bella's head. She just followed it up."

"Why did you kill Edgar Bones and Marlene McKinnon in the First War?"

Lumiya shook her head.

"I did that for no other reason than to show Voldemort that he wasn't the only one who could murder everyone. It was to prove a point, nothing more."

"Why did you want me unleashed as Phoenix?"

Lumiya sighed in frustration.

"I've explained this before. I wanted you unleashed as Phoenix so an all powerful entity could at last be fought and killed and stop the threat of Phoenix from ever rising again. I wanted you unleashed so she could at last be destroyed, and prevent the threat of a magical apocalypse ever coming about. Magic doesn't need a weapon that can destroy the world. The muggles have quite enough as it is."

"Why do you want revenge?"

"I want revenge because I was used. Every time I got a customer I made a promise that they would suffer for choosing me."

"But you were a prostitute! What did you expect!? Of course people are going to use you. That's what they think prostitutes do!"

"Does that change anything? I am the sort of person who can't abide being used, or manipulated, for any reason. I have been used by men for years. And that is abhorrent to me. I cannot stand to be used."

"Which is why you want Voldemort dead. Because he used you like all the others did."

"Of course. He used me for nothing more than to see what it would be like. And I could not stand that fact. I couldn't stand the fact that I had been used just as an experiment. That is not the only reason I want to kill Voldemort, but its one of them."

Hermione looked at Lumiya. She wondered what else this woman had manipulated.

"Why did you keep the war going?"

"You mean after Voldemort's defeat at the Battle of Hogwarts? I kept it going for one reason: you lot hadn't found all the Horcruxes yet."

"But the war could have ended. You could have persuaded him to attack us and that would have been the end of it."

"No. I wanted you to all die at once. That was the reason I continued the war, or otherwise I would have made him end it there and then. But he wouldn't have died, and that was unacceptable."

"But why have you continued it for so long? You could have ended it as soon as we destroyed the last Horcrux."

Lumiya laughed.

"You understand so little. It will not do just to see Voldemort die. I want him to see that all he has fought, all that he has risked, has been for nothing. I want him, and his servants, brought low, to look utter defeat square in the eyes. I want to see the sanity go out of his mind. I want him to know that he has lost. I want to see it when he realises that all he has fought for has been lost."

"How do you mean?"

"Isn't it obvious? I want Voldemort to be alive to see that he has lost this war. I want him to live long enough to see, that despite the sheer amount of servants he has, he has still lost. I want him to lose his mind as all he has fought so hard for, lost so much for, crashes down around his ears."

Hermione shook her head.

"You really do bear a grudge don't you?"

"Just a bit."

"But how will him losing here show him that?"

"Because dear heart, all the Death Eaters who joined him are all dead. The species that he went to such lengths to recruit are all turning on him."

"Of course, you were the one who told him about Demagoth."

"And more. I told him about Demagoth so that he would recruit the leader of all Dementors to his cause. I don't like Dementors much you see. In fact, I hate the foul creatures. So, I had Voldemort recruit them, knowing that as soon as Demagoth was destroyed, most of his species would follow."

"So, like me, you brought them in so they could be killed?"

"Basically. They aren't the only people I've done that to."

"Who else did you manipulate? The vampires?"

"How did you know?" Lumiya asked callously.

Hermione was taken aback.

"I was kidding. What did you do?"

"About twenty years ago, when Voldemort was at the height of his powers, Count Drakul was preparing to join Voldemort. Now, needless to say, that shocked many people, as Drakul rarely aligned himself with anyone. Dumbledore prepared a mission. The Potters were sent to try and defeat Drakul. They couldn't kill him. He nearly killed them. But, they were at Godric's Hollow, a place of great magical power. And they were both in Gryffindor, meaning they could draw on the place's power more than anyone else. They used an ancient spell, that Drakul was unprepared for. Using this spell, they locked Drakul away in a prison under Godric's Hollow."

"But, if James and Lily locked him up, how did he escape? Did the spell fade after they died?"

"Oh no. It was still as strong as ever. The idea was that he could never escape the prison they put him in."

"Then how did he get out?"

"Voldemort had already recruited the Dementors to his side by that time. He was becoming more and more powerful, as the various species prepared to serve him. The vampires would complete his army. And if he was at his highest, there was no better place from Voldemort to fall from."

"YOU!"

"Of course me. I released him the day before you lot arrived in Godric's Hollow. I left him outside his prison and went about my business. He escaped his prison, and murdered the entire town, returning him to full strength once again. He then sent his wife Aleera to give Voldemort their allegiance. The vampires joined him. Then, I went there the day you did to find out what he had done. My plan was working perfectly."

"You unleashed him so he would join Voldemort? Why?"

"As I said. He would join Voldemort, giving him unprecedented power. And as soon as Drakul died, the entire species would die, and Voldemort would be brought down low. And there's also the reason that I hate vampires. If Drakul died, it would mean the end of the species. Best thing for them. Horrid things. I released Drakul so that he could lead the vampires to their doom and bring Voldemort low all in one."

Hermione couldn't believe this. Lumiya had caused the mass murder of millions.

"Hold on, what do you mean the species were preparing to serve him? They didn't join him until after Umbridge took over."

Lumiya cackled.

"Do you really think those species, hags, ogres, goblins, merpeople, could all have had grievances enough to join Voldemort's side?"

"Those Death Eaters united them. It's obvious." Hermione said.

Something in Lumiya's eyes gave Hermione the shivers.

"But where did those Death Eaters come from? You remember, just after the Battle of Diagon Alley, that the Ministry was chasing its tail trying to find any records of Silvermane? And they couldn't find them?"

"Yes. It was like Silvermane didn't exist."

"That's because he didn't. Not until about a year ago, when I created him."

This shook Hermione to the core.

"You _created _him?"

"Yes. Using my alchemy. I knew that if Greyback died, the werewolves would all join you, under Lupin. And I didn't want Voldemort to lose their support too early. I wanted him to see that all that was keeping those species loyal to him was the Death Eaters, not him."

"Which is why as soon as the Death Eaters died, their species turned traitor?"

"Very good. But you haven't figured it out yet have you?"

"Oh I have. The species you mentioned, hags, trolls, ogres, merpeople, Veela, none of them wanted a war. None of them needed war. So how did they wind up fighting for Voldemort?"

Lumiya clapped her hands.

"Well done. Well done indeed. Yes, I admit it. Remember, I want Voldemort to lose everything. To lose something is so much worse when you had to fight to get it in the first place. So, I made those Death Eaters, Ursula, Shryk, Fatale, Silvermane, Babayaga and Ulic, I made them all. I wanted Death Eaters on the inside so I would know what Voldemort was up to. I made them so that they would unite their species into an army to join with Voldemort, only so he would lose them again. They were created to give Voldemort troops, and then, so when they died, make him lose the again."

"You twisted, evil, manipulative old cow!"

Lumiya laughed and nodded.

"So, there you have it. I created those Death Eaters to lead their species to war. And it worked brilliantly."

"What about the centaurs? You never created Bane."

"No I didn't. I didn't have to do anything at all actually. He was furious that centaurs were always mistreated by wizards, a thought reinforced by dear old Umbridge when she strayed into the forest. All I did was slip the idea into his head."

Hermione glared at Lumiya.

"You have gotten a lot of people killed."

"This is war you silly girl. People die."

"And why did you occupy us when we could have used guerrilla warfare and weakened Voldemort even further? Just after the Battle of Hogwarts, we couldn't move for you lot. We could have ended it."

"Aren't you listening? I wanted Voldemort to see his world crash down around him. If you had done that he wouldn't have seen it. He needed to build up his army, so he could lose it here. And anyway, we wanted to see how good you lot really were."

Hermione was glaring daggers at Lumiya.

"So, we each the end of the road. Last question then."

Hermione stared at Lumiya, trying to find out what else she knew.

"Why did you sell the Horcrux?"

Lumiya laughed.

"Perhaps you expecting another plot? No. I sold it for two reasons. The first one, I was angry. I told him not to go to the Potter's house. He didn't listen. Thus, he lost his powers and his body that night. I was furious that once again he hadn't listened to me, so I sold something that was precious to him. The second reason is the usual: I hate him. I sold it for sheer spite."

Hermione relaxed.

"So, was that your final question?" Lumiya asked, a strange look on her face.

"Yes."

"Good. _Avada Kedavra_!"

Suddenly, Lumiya's whip flew off the ground, and into it's master's hand. Lumiya then brandished her whip. Hermione was too amazed to react.

"Never stop for a pleasant chat with your enemy girl. It could get you killed."

"Oh, like it got your Lords and Ladies killed?"

She had been speaking at random to hurt Lumiya. But that hit home. Tears of rage and remorse filled Lumiya's eyes and she cracked her whip, this time it barely missing Hermione. Hermione saw that her only chance was to overwhelm Lumiya.

"_Avada Kedavra_! _Destructo_!"

Along with those attacks, she fired a lightning bolt from the sky. Lumiya gasped as the three attacks hurtled towards her. She glared at Hermione, then with an almighty crash of lightning on ground, she was gone with a scream and a burst of white light. It was over. The manipulative cow was dead at last. Hermione sat down. She needed to gather her strength after finding out all Lumiya had done. She sat down and closed her eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pettigrew ducked the spell that Sirius fired, snarling as he did so.

"You sell out you friends for fame? You're a monster!" Sirius yelled.

Pettigrew hissed as he avoided another attack.

"No more so than a man who would blow apart an entire street!"

Sirius bared his teeth.

"That was you and you know it!"

Pettigrew laughed.

"Once again you took the glory when it should have been me! You and the others always stole the limelight!"

Sirius glared at his former friend.

"I've never seen anyone so petty in my entire life. Why not try it Peter? You always wanted glory. Now's your chance. Murder Harry Potter's godfather, if you dare!"

Pettigrew smiled.

"I plan to. Gone is the weed who would do whatever he was told. I'm a Death Eater of great power! _Avada Kedavra_!"

Sirius couldn't believe how one man could change so much, but he had more immediate worries. He transformed to escape the blow and turned back, ready to face his former friend.

"Peter, I swear I'm going to make you pay for what you've done. You betrayed James and Lily, you killed Mrs Figg, Aberforth, and god knows what else! I'm going to bring you to an end!"

"Is that so? We'll just see about that, old friend! _Avada Kedavra_!"

The green spell flew towards Sirius, but he was already on the move. He twirled out of the way of the attack and turned to face Pettigrew.

"_Expelliarmus_!"

Pettigrew blocked the attack, and smiled. Whatever had happened to him, he was certainly a lot more confident than he used to be.

"Come on Sirius, give me a real fight! _Crucio_!"

The spell hit Sirius before he could react and he screamed out as his former friend tortured him. Sirius then stood up, despite the spell. Pettigrew seemed amazed.

"HOW!?"

"I've passed through hell and back Peter. It'll take more than that to stop me." Sirius warned, as he went for his wand, despite Crucio still attacking him.

"That's impossible!"

"_Expelliarmus_!"

The spell crashed into Pettigrew and sent him flying backward. The torture stopped and Sirius walked forward, Pettigrew looking up at him in amazement. And fear.

"How did you do that?"

Sirius smiled evilly.

"You learn endurance pretty quick when everyone's trying to kill you."

Pettigrew jumped back to his feet and readied his wand.

"_Avada Kedavra_!"

"_Sectumsempra_!"

The two spells ricocheted off of each other and hit the ground. Sirius punched Pettigrew in the mouth. Pettigrew was taken aback by this change of tactics and couldn't stop Sirius as his former friend thumped him on the nose. Pettigrew fell to the ground, and scrambled for his wand. Sirius stood on his wrist.

"You are nothing but a spineless worm Peter. And I'm going to stop you. Permanently."

Pettigrew glared at Sirius.

"You never did know when to keep your mouth shut. Take that!"

Pettigrew's foot kicked Sirius in the gut and knocked him over. Pettigrew laughed as he transformed and ran off. Sirius snarled and turned into a dog to follow. The rat was trying to make a run for it, and evade justice once again. He wasn't going to escape this time. Sirius was panting as the rat ran away. It was much quicker than he was. Then, with a last burst of speed, he leapt at the rat and landed on his head. The rat squeaked and transformed back to Pettigrew. Sirius transformed back and had his foot pressed against Pettigrew's skull.

"You sold two of your best friends, who only ever looked out for you, to Voldemort for a little bit of fame, glory and recognition. Do you deny it?"

Pettigrew was back to the one he remembered. The fat little blob who was totally petrified of those who could cause him harm.

"Yes, I did it! I did it!" he yelled in sorrow.

"And do you deny that you are a spineless coward?"

"YES!"

Pettigrew dug his teeth into Sirius' leg. Sirius barked in pain and was knocked over as Pettigrew jumped to his feet.

"Did you really think I had them killed just for fame?"

Sirius glared at Pettigrew. Then it clicked into place.

"Their will. You had money in their will!"

"We all did. Harry would get three quarters of it, but the rest would be split between the three of us! And that was enough to make me for life! But no! You tracked me down and ruined my plan!"

Sirius glared at his former friend.

"You betrayed the two best friends I ever had to get fame and money!?" he asked in a deadly voice.

"Of course. You lot always trod on me! But no more! I am the Dark Lord's most loyal servant! We will rule the world together, and you will all suffer for all the times you picked on me, and for all the times you took what should have been mine! _Avada Kedavra_!"

Sirius couldn't believe that the man he grew up with could be so self absorbed, twisted and evil. He avoided the spell.

"_Ilesempra_!"

That one he didn't miss and it sliced into his gut. He cried out in pain and sunk to his knees, trying to hold the blood and intestines in. He had one thought on his mind: kill Pettigrew.

"At last, something you wont take away from me Sirius! My destiny as the ruler of this world! _Avada_"

Sirius summoned the vast reserves of love he felt for the Potters, the power of his friendship for the Order, and pointed his wand.

"_Avada Kedavra_!"

The spell crashed into Pettigrew, his manic laughter becoming a scream. The spell picked him up and threw him across the grounds. His body travelled to where Harry was duelling Voldemort. Voldemort fired Avada Kedavra. Harry couldn't avoid it. He was going to die. And then, Pettigrew's body took the shot and crashed to the ground. Harry resumed his duel. Sirius gasped with amazement. The traitor was dead.

"Thus…die…all traitors." He grunted.

He heard footsteps and looked up to see Daraala. She had never looked more beautiful than she did then.

"Sirius!"

"I'm alright. I got…Pettigrew. He's dead at last."

"So Lily and James are avenged at last."

"No. Not until Harry kills Voldemort."

She kissed him.

"I killed Alecto and Amycus."

"So you did your part and I did mine."

"Daraala…?"

"What?"

"Will you marry me?"

Daraala smiled.

"I hardly think this is the time, but yes, I will."

He kissed her, then laid back down.

"Now, I need to sleep."

She cradled his head in her lap as he drifted off to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ron slammed into Malfoy, knocking his nemesis to the ground.

"Weasley, why don't you go along and play with your mudblood?" Malfoy asked as he got to his feet.

"Malfoy, after all the damage you've caused, what makes you think I'm going to let you get away without a fight?"

Malfoy snarled.

"I am a Death Eater of great power Weasley, and you have no chance of destroying me!"

Ron glared at his foe.

"Want to bet?"

"_Avada Kedavra_!"

Ron transformed to escape the attack. He heard Malfoy laughing behind him. Ron jumped to his feet and turned to face Malfoy.

"_Depulso_!"

The spell hit Malfoy in the chest and sent him staggering backwards. Ron kept up the attack.

"_Diffindo_! _Sectumsempra_! _Depulso_! _Incendio_!"

The four spells shot towards Malfoy in a massive whirlwind, striking him all at once. Blood shout out of his cuts as he was knocked backwards and set on fire. Malfoy cursed as he tried to quench the flames. But Ron was on him, his fist crashing into Malfoy's nose and sending his tormentor to the floor. Malfoy kicked Ron in the gut, sending his attacker to the floor. Ron rolled out of the way as Malfoy tried to stamp on his head, narrowly avoiding a low kick aimed at his neck. He back flipped and rolled up onto his feet. Malfoy was waiting for him.

"_Crucio_!"

The spell hit Ron. And nothing happened.

"WHAT!?"

"Malfoy, I've already suffered you lot torturing me. Not much gets through now. You all tortured me, and some how made me resistant to physical pain. You've no one to blame but yourself."

He then punched Malfoy in the face, knocking his former torturer to the ground, where he tried to stamp on his foe. Malfoy hissed and took up his wand.

"_Expelliarmus_!"

Ron was thrown backwards with the force of the spell, which allowed Pettigrew to regain his footing.

"_Avada Kedavra_! Avoid that Weasley!"

Ron bared his teeth and used Carpe Retractum on a dragon that was flying overhead. He pulled himself over the spell and dropped back down again.

"Any other requests?"

"Just one. DIE! _Avada Kedavra_!"

Ron saw no way of avoiding this one. Until it came to him. He took a deep breath and threw a spell at it. The green bolt flickered and died. Malfoy couldn't believe his eyes.

"What did you do?" he demanded.

"A little trick Atris taught me. Its when you deactivate the core of a spell so it just turns off."

Malfoy glared at Ron. And then it began. The two began hurtling spells at each other at an amazing rate. Spells collided in midair, making strange sounds as they did so. Malfoy was putting more and more power into his attacks, trying to overwhelm Ron. Ron was having none of it. In the greatest display of magical power he had ever used, he kept firing off spells at Malfoy. Malfoy was beginning to sweat as he tried harder and harder to fend off the barrage. Ron was determined to beat this little slimeball that had always picked on him, that had tried to murder Dumbledore and was an all round little bugger.

Then, one spell got through and threw Malfoy to the ground. Ron pointed his wand at Malfoy, lying whimpering in fear on the ground.

"It's finished Malfoy. I've won. Surrender, and go to Azkaban. You don't need to die."

"No, but you do. _Expelliarmus_!"

The blast hit Ron and threw him to the ground. He got up to hear Malfoy laughing.

"Avoid this Weasley."

He created a swarm of swords in the air. Ron gulped. And then Malfoy fired them. The knives hurtled towards Ron, who barely avoided the first few. Then it got worst, with more and more swords being flung at him. Ron knew he couldn't avoid them for long.

That was when Malfoy increased the number he was throwing. He was laughing maliciously as the swords flew at Ron. Then, Ron missed one and it stabbed right through his side. Ron roared in pain as another plunged through his arm, and one followed through his leg. He was shaking in pain as Malfoy came up to him.

"I've won Weasley. All it needs now is to finish it. You know, when she was Phoenix, me and your mudblood got on better than ever before. I wonder if she'd be interested in me…"

Ron glared up at Malfoy.

"You're gonna die you scumbag."

"Oh no, its you who's going to die Weasley. Goodbye."

Ron smiled grimly.

"You know your problem Malfoy?"

"What?"

"You talk to much when someone has a wand aimed right at your gut. _Diffindo_!"

Malfoy made a funny noise as the spell passed through him. He then started to gulp for air. Then, with a last look of horror and hatred at Ron, the two halves of Draco Malfoy fell to the ground. Ron breathed a sigh of relief. Malfoy was gone at last. Up ahead, he could see Hermione getting back to her feet, a smoking crater beside her. He rushed towards her, ignoring the three blades stuck within him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hermione!"

"RON! You have swords sticking in you!"

"I've noticed. A parting gift from Malfoy. He's dead."

"So's Lumiya. Ron, you need to get them seen to."

"Later. We're still at war Hermione. We have an army to stop."

They looked at the masses of Inferi rushing through the gates.

"We couldn't stop the original army. How are we meant to stop this? If they join with the troops he's already got, we're dead."

Hermione looked like she was arguing with herself about something. Then she nodded.

"It's worth a try." She said as the Inferi neared the two lines of troops that had appeared to halt them, while the rest of the army dealt with the ones that had come here in the first place.

"What is?" Ron asked distractedly.

Hermione kissed him.

"If this doesn't work, I love you."

Ron looked at her in fear.

"What are you going to do?"

"Watch."

She ran headlong at the incoming Inferi, and called on the remaining Phoenix powers deep inside her. She had to use up nearly all of it, but it was going to be worth it. She hoped. Then, she gave a bird like screech. Then, she started to catch fire. But it didn't cause her any pain.

"Hermione!" Ron yelled.

Then the transformation finished. What had been Hermione before was now a massive, burning, phoenix like bird. Phoenix's true form. The massive flaming bird shot up into the air and screeched.

"Wow!" Ron exclaimed.

Hermione flapped her wings as the fire spirit, then screeched. And then, she dove. The massive bird sent out a trail of flame behind her as she plummeted down to earth. The Inferi had all stopped to look. Even the last duel going, Harry VS Voldemort, had stopped to observe this. The massive bird then plunged into the new comer Inferi ranks, her flames igniting every trooper she passed. Six lines of Inferi were burned up as the massive flaming bird streaked across their lines, setting them alight. Hermione's bird form then shot up into the air again and belched out a massive ball of flame that blasted apart another three lines. But, she had reached the end of her tether. With a last few flaps of her wings and a screech of mourning, she turned back to normal Hermione, and fell back to earth. Ron ran underneath her and caught her before she hit the ground.

"That was amazing!"

She closed her eyes in exhaustion.

"That was my true Phoenix form. I used up nearly all my energy doing that." she said wearily.

"It worked. You wiped out a quarter of that army. Now our forces may stand a chance."

But she wasn't listening. She had fallen asleep on his shoulder. Shaking his head, he sat down and held her as the war raged around them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bella laughed as Ginny barely blocked her attack. The only problem with Bella was that she was the most lethal of Voldemort's Death Eaters. And of course, Ginny was fighting her.

"_Avada Kedavra_!" Bella yelled.

Ginny transformed and flew out of the way of the attack. Bella laughed.

"Pathetic little girl, you wont escape this time!"

Ginny went back to normal.

"We'll just see about that!"

Bella laughed, and fired a round of killers at Ginny. Ginny narrowly avoided, taking out her wand and sending a storm of hexes at her enemy. Bella snarled as she deflected the spells into the ground.

"Don't you see little girl? The battle is over! Soon the Dark Lord and I will rule all!"

"Not if I have anything to say about it. _Expelliarmus_!"

Bella laughed.

"How do you expect to defeat me with pathetic little attacks such as that? Try harder. Like this. _Sectumsempra_!"

Ginny couldn't get out of the way in time, and the spell hit her head on. Blood poured from her cuts as she staggered to her feet.

"Bella, you are really starting to get on my nerves!"

Bella laughed again.

"The Order has been getting on our nerves since day one. Time to end that little oversight."

Ginny didn't let her get the chance. She fired a bat bogey hex and began to run. Bella was just too powerful. Ginny then went long and crashed to the ground.

"Trip jinx deary. It's over."

Ginny kicked Bella in the mouth and rolled out of her reach.

"Damn. She's given me an ulcer." Bella complained.

Ginny levelled her wand at Bella.

"_Stupefy Tria_!"

Bella rolled her eyes in boredom.

"Please, try harder! _Protego_!"

The three red spells hit Bella's shield with a bang and dissipated.

Bella then jumped at Ginny, her nails digging into Ginny's face. Ginny punched Bella in the stomach, and then crashed her foot into Bella's gut. Bella hissed as the foot made contact, and then took a swipe at Ginny. Ginny was knocked down and onto the ground.

"Die girl!"

"_Avada Kedavra_!"

Bella avoided the attack with ease, then kicked Ginny's hand, knocking her wand away from her. She raised her foot.

Ginny then hit Bella in the leg, knocking the Death Eater down. Ginny then sprang to her feet at the same time as Bella. The two glared at each other. Then, Ginny heard Fred shout across the field.

"Catfight!"

Bella rolled her eyes. And that was it. Ginny jumped at Bella and slapped her in the face. Bella snarled and clawed Ginny with her nails. Ginny bit the hand as Bella took it back for another swipe. Bella screamed and slapped Ginny in the face. Ginny slapped Bella back. She then gouged a chunk of skin out of Bella's arm with her own nails. Bella grabbed hold of Ginny's hair and pulled her down. Ginny, furious, slapped Bella in the face, raking her nails along with it. Three scars dripped blood from Bella's cheek. Bella swung Ginny around, while holding her hair, causing Ginny to whimper in pain. Ginny fell to the floor, and slapped Bella's hand as she tried to pull Ginny back up. Bella snarled and slapped Ginny back, who dug her nails into Bella's forearm, causing the Death Eater to swear in pain. Bella swung at Ginny, her nails digging into Ginny's cheek. Ginny ducked the next shot and pulled Bella's black hair, and then threw her away. Bella swore as she got back up, promising vengeance. She crashed into Ginny and slapped her in the face. Ginny slapped her back once again. Bella then slashed at Ginny with her nails. Ginny hissed and avoided the next swing. She then yanked hard on Bella's hair, pulling the Death Eater down. Bella slapped her on the way down, making her drop the Death Eater in shock. Bella then jumped to her feet, and pulled down on Ginny's hair, that had fallen out of the way it had been for the battle. Ginny then slapped Bella once again. But Bella had had enough, and leapt for her wand. She picked it up and then grabbed Ginny's hair, forcing her down to the ground. Ginny took a deep breath. This was it. She struggled against Bella's hold, but to no avail. The wicked Death Eater had her exactly the way she wanted.

"A good attempt, but it will end as we all knew it must: with your death!"

Ginny, still struggling against Bella's grip, saw her wand and took it in her hand.

"_Accio Weapon_!" she pleaded.

Bella cackled.

"Goodbye little miss Potter. Once I kill his girl, Potter will be easy to kill. And the rest shall follow!"

Then, to Ginny's amazement, something appeared in her hand. She looked down to see Gryffindor's sword. She grinned.

"_Avada Kedavra_!"

Bella never fired the spell, as Ginny turned the blade and plunged it right through Bella's heart. Suddenly, the Death Eater's grip lessened. She was looking at the sword stuck in her chest. Ginny grinned evilly as she stood back up.

"Goodbye Bella."

With a last look of disbelief, and pleading, Bella, the most lethal, and the last, of the Death Eaters, fell to the ground, dead at last.

Ginny sighed in relief. It was over. Now, if her fiancée destroyed Voldemort, it would be a damn good day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry ran past Crouch's corpse, ignoring the battles raging around him. Lumiya had just killed the last one that could stop him getting to Voldemort.

Voldemort had stopped yelling at Lumiya now, seeing it was of no use.

"Potter. You think you can stop me?"

"Yeah, I reckon I can. You're going to pay for everything you've done. My parents, Cedric, Dumbledore, the Longbottoms, everyone you have hurt over your reign, you're going to pay for it all."

"Indeed? And what makes you so certain? No one has been able to kill me before, not even your hero Dumbledore. What makes you think you have a chance?"

"Just a little hunch I have."

"Indeed. You've turned my troops against me, and even Lumiya. What is your next trick? A disappearing act?"

Harry grinned.

"I'd rather you disappear. For good this time."

Voldemort laughed.

"Let's be serious boy. You have become the largest pain in the arse since the Americans gained independence. Now, surrender to me or die!"

Harry rolled his eyes.

"Voldemort, can't you think up some new lines? I've won. The war's turning against you. The Dark Arts are finished."

Voldemort smiled.

"Not until I say they are. Now Potter, I had hoped I didn't have to do this. These children were captured during our attacks on the muggle cities."

With a clap of his hands, he revealed a massive cage full of screaming, frightened children. Harry blanched.

"Surrender, or they all die!"

Harry didn't know what to do.

"You have three seconds boy. Three…"

Harry considered busting them out.

"Two…"

He wouldn't have time.

"One…"

Harry raised his wand.

"Too late. _Removius Oxium_!"

The children all cast a look at Harry as the air was taken from them.

"MONSTER!"

Voldemort laughed.

"That's what you get Potter. Now, stand down before I have to hurt you. In fact, why don't we join forces? We could be great together, and after the mess your Order has made, I'll be needing a lot of new Death Eaters."

"Go to hell, you murderer!"

"Oh very well then. If that's the way things must be."

Voldemort took out his wand, as Harry readied his own. This was it. The final battle was about to begin.

"_Avada Kedavra_!"

"_Expelliarmus_!"

The two spells crashed into each other and shot off in different directions. Voldemort fired another curse, which Harry barely blocked.

"Come Potter, I thought you wanted to kill me. _Avada Kedavra_!"

"_Crucio_!"

Voldemort was too quick for that to work, as he moved out of the way of the strike.

"Unforgivables boy? Impressive. Try using them properly. Like this! _Crucio_!"

Harry couldn't avoid it and the Dark Lord began to torture him. He screamed out in pain. Abruptly, it stopped.

"Now you see the folly of challenging the greatest wizard in the world!"

Harry threw a hex at Voldemort, who wasn't ready for it. The spell hit him. He growled in annoyance.

"That's the first time someone has scored a hit against me in quite some time. You must feel very special. _Avada Kedavra_!"

Harry rolled out of the way and sprang to his feet.

"_Avada Kedavra_!"

"_Sectumsempra_!"

The spells narrowly missed their targets. Voldemort seemed to be growing impatient.

"_Crucio_!"

Harry barely blocked the attack in time. Voldemort was just too powerful.

"You see Potter? You cannot win against me! I am too powerful for you to even comprehend! You are no match for me! _Avada Kedavra_! _Crucio_! _Sectumsempra_! _Ilesempra_! _Destructo_!"

They came at Harry in a massive whirlwind, hurtling towards him like a bat out of hell. He was just too strong for Harry. Harry sprang to the ground, and the spells went over him, ruffling his hair as they went past. Harry sprang to his feet and fired another spell at Voldemort. The Dark Lord blocked with ease.

"Potter, I thought you were going to offer a little competition! This is far too easy! _Avada Kedavra_!"

Harry couldn't avoid it. He'd failed. He had failed them all. Then, Pettigrew's body appeared from nowhere and took the blast. Voldemort swore. He fired another spell at Harry. Harry avoided it. Voldemort was just too strong.

"Give up yet boy? Let's see shall we? _Imperio_!"

Harry was hit by the spell. He heard Voldemort taunting in his ear.

_Just give up._

He steeled himself.

"NO!"

Voldemort jumped in surprise. Then, there was a scream from nearby. Voldemort looked out as Lord Krayt vanished into thin air, killed by Charlie.

"That's not good."

Harry grinned.

"Crouch is dead, Krayt is dead. Most of your Death Eaters are already dead. It's only a matter of time Voldemort!"

Voldemort flung another curse at Harry, this one hitting dead centre and bowling Harry over. Voldemort was still far too powerful. Then, Nihl disappeared.

"You're running out of friends Voldemort."

"You're running out of chances. _Crucio_!"

Harry was tortured again, Voldemort cackling. But now, there was a hint of instability about him.

"This is it Potter. Your defeat is imminent! Prepare to leave this world!"

There was a shriek as Talon died as well.

"Running low on gas are we Voldemort?" Harry asked.

"_Sectumsempra_!"

The spell hit Harry, making him bleed. Harry grimaced in pain, but he wasn't going to let Voldemort win.

"Your time is ending Potter!"

"Really?"

Then Maladi died as well. Voldemort paled.

"I will not be beaten Potter! _Avada Kedavra_!"

Harry avoided the blow once again. Voldemort was going to overwhelm him. And then he did, firing all sorts of curses at Harry. Harry prepared himself to die. Then abruptly, the spells missed, as Voldemort shrieked in shock. Lumiya had just died. And then Voldemort staggered backwards. Malfoy was dead too.

"Only you and Bella left Voldemort. Ready to surrender?"

"Never! _Avada Kedavra_!"

Harry ducked to avoid the spell. Voldemort was beginning to get desperate.

"The Dark Arts are finished if you and Bella die here Voldemort!"

"No boy! Only I need to survive to ensure the continued existence of the Dark Order! Bella's life is insignificant! If she dies, so be it!"

"You know, it's a wonder any of them served you considering how you treat them."

"Don't try to analyse me Potter! _Avada Kedavra_!"

As Harry avoided the next shot, it occurred to him why he couldn't beat Voldemort. He wasn't using his love. Harry took a deep breath and called on the reserves he felt. He felt energised and eager for battle. This was it.

"_Diffindo_!"

The spell hit Voldemort's arm. He stared at Harry in amazement.

"Clever boy. But not clever enough. _Avada Kedavra_!"

"_Protego_!"

Harry amazingly blocked the shot. Voldemort was starting to look scared.

"How?"

"It's called love Voldemort. Something you've never experienced. _Diffindo_!"

Another cut appeared on Voldemort.

"That was for my mother."

Another spell.

"For my father."

Another spell.

"For Mr Longbottom."

Another spell.

"For Mrs Longbottom."

"For Regulus Black."

And on it went, still continuing, Voldemort never stopping Harry's love powered attacks. Every time he hit Voldemort, he named someone who had suffered as a result of him.

"Marlene McKinnon. Benjy Fenwick. Edgar Bones. Ceradoc Dearborn. Gideon Prewett. Fabian Prewett. Dorcas Meadows. Nicolas Flamel. Pernelle Flamel. Moaning Myrtle. Those twelve muggles. Your grandfather. Your grandmother. Your father. Bertha Jorkins. Frank Bryce. Quirrell. The unicorns. Barty Crouch Snr. Cedric. Broderick Bode. Amelia Bones. Emmeline Vance. Mrs Abbott. A little boy. The Gaunts. Hepzibah Smith. Dumbledore. Olivander. Aunt Petunia. Uncle Vernon. Dudley. Aunt Marge. The Delacours. Ephias Doge. Hestia Jones. Daedelus Diggle. Mrs Figg. Godric's Hollow. Scrimgeour. Percy. Madam Maxime. Hagrid. Neville. Tom. Sturgis. Madam Malkin. Mrs Longbottom. Krum. Winky. Mundungus. Umbridge. The people you killed in Operation Shadow Hand. The people you got killed when you unleashed Phoenix. Glasgow. Manchester. Swansea. Derry. All the troops your goons murdered here today. It ends here Voldemort!"

Voldemort was a mess, Harry having scored many shots. However, the Dark Lord looked furious.

"So this is it Potter. The final battle. The end point of our rivalry. So this is where it ends."

"You are going to answer for everything you've done."

"No, but you are going to die!"

And then a dark beam of energy shot out from Voldemort. Voldemort laughed.

"This Potter, is my true power! Nothing will be able to stop me!"

Harry rolled his eyes, as a beam of light shout out of him.

"And this is my true power Voldemort. It's called love!"

And with that, the avatars of dark and light clashed for the fate of the world.

"_Avada Kedavra_!"

"_Sectumsempra_!"

"_Expelliarmus_!"

"_Crucio_!"

"_Ilesempra_!"

"_Destructo_!"

"_Diffindo_!"

"_Stupefy_!"

"_Gillotinus_!"

"_Incendio_!"

The spells were a spectrum of colour and power as they streaked at their targets, who were duelling so well that nothing came near them. Harry was fighting like he had never fought before, even better than Dumbledore had at his fight at the Ministry. The two men fought over the fate of the world that they both wanted, Harry wanting a safe world and Voldemort wanting a world that belonged to him. The two beings of light and dark fought over the world, one determined to save it, the other to rule it. They only stopped to watch as Hermione, in her true Phoenix form, swept down and destroyed a massive load of Inferi. They the resumed, spells flashing and banging around them as they duelled. People watching the fight would later say it was like watching two blurs, they moved so fast. Spells were fired out like machine gun bullets, quicker than they had ever been before. Nothing hit its intended target as they fought for what they believed in. It was then that Voldemort noticed a pain in his leg. It was slowing him down. He put it down to the wounds he had received from Potter, who was streaking spells off like never before, nearly overwhelming Voldemort. He caught a glimpse of Harry's eyes, and an unwelcome thought came to his head; that he may actually lose this battle. Harry was like a god, fighting the way he was. Voldemort had never believed it of the boy. He didn't think Harry was so powerful. And the worst part was, he couldn't see what he was thinking. Harry was fully equipped to destroy Voldemort. And Voldemort was being forced back, rapidly losing ground against this offensive. Voldemort now knew his mistake. He should have killed Harry before. Long before. The longer he had left it, the more powerful and more determined the boy had become. And now, Harry had all the tools he needed to destroy Voldemort. Harry had learnt from everything that had happened to him over his life, and was now pouring it into this battle. And Voldemort, the Dark Lord, knew he was overmatched. Or was he?

Time to end this his way.

"_Avada Kedavra_!"

"_Avada Kedavra_!"

The two spells met in midair, and the wands started to vibrate as Priori Incantatem took effect. Voldemort snarled in fury. He had thought a quick shot would have killed the boy. But now, this had happened. What was going on? But wait! Voldemort was stronger. His bolt was pushing Harry's back. And Harry was looking concerned. Voldemort smiled. He could win this yet.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ron, Hermione and Ginny were watching the battle in awe, as was most of the Order, and indeed, most of the army.

"Who knew Harry could fight like that?" Ron asked in wonder.

"Nobody. He's brilliant. Voldemort can hardly stop him." Hermione said.

Ginny just smiled. Her fiancé was fantastic.

Then, the two mortal enemies fired a spell at exactly the same time, meeting each other in Priori Incantatem. And then they saw something that made their hearts stop. Voldemort was winning. He was just too powerful for Harry to hold off. The two spells were trying to force each other back towards their casters, but in this final battle of wills, Voldemort had gained the upper hand. Harry was losing. He just couldn't hold off the full unbridled hate of Lord Voldemort's hatred. His love was the strongest force in the world, but he couldn't call on that and hold off Voldemort. Harry was sweating with the toll keeping Voldemort's spell was taking on him.

"He just isn't strong enough." Hermione moaned.

"I thought being able to love was his strongest power!" Ron said.

"It is. But he can't call on his love and hold off that spell. Voldemort's put a lot of power into it, as has Harry. But Voldemort has larger reserves. Harry doesn't. To me, Harry probably used a lot of energy in that fight we watched."

Ginny was looking thoughtful.

"Oh, this is so frustrating! We can destroy him now, but Harry doesn't have enough power to do it! It's going to get him killed!"

Ginny then grabbed Hermione's arm.

"Hermione, use your Phoenix powers. Create a nexus. Like you did before, to power yourself up. But use it to power Harry!"

Hermione looked at her.

"That might actually work. My powers are used to take lives. Let's see if they can take one last life! This will probably use up all I've got left."

She fired a white light from her hand and it shot into the air, and stopped above Harry. It turned purple, and opened a swirling, purple vortex.

"Now what? That wont help Harry. Unless…" Ron said, then aimed his wand.

"_Avada Kedavra_!"

The spell shot into the vortex, and it became a small light, that then mixed in with the vortex.

"Everyone! Fire Avada Kedavra into the vortex! Use up nearly all your energy!" Ron yelled.

"_Avada Kedavra_!" Hermione yelled.

Another spell mixed in.

"_Avada Kedavra_!" Ginny yelled.

The vortex was becoming a blend of rainbow colours. This had to work. Or, all this was for nothing. Exhausted, most of their power spent, the three slumped to the ground and prepared for the end.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sirius woke up.

"We need to help."

"Sirius, if you help you'll die." Daraala said bluntly.

He ignored her and pointed at the purple vortex.

"_Avada Kedavra_!"

Daraala shook her head, but pointed at the vortex anyway.

"_Avada Kedavra_!"

They used up most of their remaining energy. Daraala kept a hold of Sirius as he went back to sleep. She followed suit.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lupin, who had found Tonks after her battle with Talon, looked at the vortex.

"You think it will work?" he asked.

"It's worth a try. _Avada Kedavra_!"

Lupin shrugged and fired too, sapping most of his strength as he did so. It was all up to Harry now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Kill him for Winky Harry Potter!" Dobby yelled, as he fired his own killer.

He then sat down and waited for the finale.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"For Dumbledore!" McGonagall yelled, firing her own spell.

"Give him hell boy!" she shouted.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Get him Harry! Teach him what it means to be a wizard!" Bagman yelled.

"And get him for ruining my business!" Rosmerta yelled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Destroy him Harry for the trouble he has caused!" Atris yelled.

"Finish him once and for all!" Kale shouted.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Shoot the bastard Harry!" Rita yelled, firing her own spell.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hagger!" Grawp yelled, firing a blast of magical power.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Goodbye Tom." Slughorn said, firing his own spell.

"And good riddance." Sprout finished.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Wipe him out mate!" Fred yelled.

"Do him in!" Angelina shouted.

"Kill him!" George hollered.

"Finish it!" Katie bellowed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"For Neville, and all those other people he's killed, destroy him!" Luna shouted.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Kill him for what he did to Cedric!" Cho shouted, beside herself.

"And for ruining the Quidditch season!" Wood yelled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"For everything he's done to you Harry dear, kill him!" Mrs Weasley said.

"And kill him for everything he's done to us!" Mr Weasley shouted.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Kill him, and I'll let you do whatever you want to with my sister!" Bill yelled.

"And we'll name you the baby's godfather!" Fleur shrieked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Kill him for his crimes Harry!" Trelawney yelled.

"And to bring an end to this war!" Firenze shouted.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"For Hogwarts!" Flitwick yelled.

"To save me a fortune on putting you back together every time you fight him!" Madam Pomfrey shouted.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Kill him for the people you love Harry." Ekria said.

"And so you will be allowed to marry my sister if you ever get round to asking her." Charlie said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The nexus was now a mirage of many colours, all swirling above Harry's head.

"A pretty light won't stop me killing you!" Voldemort crowed.

Then the light shot down and into Harry. And all of a sudden, Voldemort's spell was forced back like a bat out of hell. The energy from the other Order members gave him the power he needed to force Voldemort back.

"What?"

"It's finished Voldemort. Your time is up. You can't defeat us now."

Voldemort laughed insanely.

"On the contrary boy, I am immortal! I have done it!"

Harry smiled.

"You mean your Horcruxes?"

Voldemort looked at him in fear.

"They're all gone! The snake, the locket, the cup, the tiara, the ring and the diary are all finished! You're all that's left."

Voldemort looked at him in terror.

"It's finished! We've won the war!"

"NO! This cannot be! I will not be destroyed!"

Then, his spell hit his wand and a silvery figure appeared. It was Dumbledore.

"It's over Tom. We have won."

"But how? Why? Why is this happening?"

Another figure appeared. It was Ollivander.

"As soon as Harry brought the brother of your wand, we made a plan. We knew you would come for me, so I made you think I had changed the wand. I did nothing. That's still your own wand!"

"But he shouldn't have the power to destroy me! I was winning!"

Another figure appeared.

"That's because Harry has the power to love, which you don't." Cedric snarled.

Another figure shot out of Voldemort's wand. It was Neville.

"I never killed you!"

"But we died because of you. And its Harry's love that's calling us all here to see to you."

Another figure appeared.

"We've all risked our lives, and lost them to keep him going. And now he'll do something that should have been done years ago!" Petunia said.

Another followed her.

"And you will meet your destruction!" Vernon said.

Dudley appeared next.

"And about time too."

Another two figures appeared. It was James and Lily.

"Harry can beat you now because he has love of his friends behind him." James said.

"And they love him back!" Lily snarled.

"Which is something that you never understood Tom. And now you will pay your ultimate price!" Dumbledore said.

"Finish him sweetheart!" Lily encouraged.

"You can do it son!" James said.

"Destroy him for everything he's done Harry!" Cedric said encouragingly.

"Destroy him for what he did to us Harry. And look after Luna." Neville said.

More and more of the people who's deaths were caused by Voldemort were bursting out of his wand and forming a massive ring around him. He was screaming in fear. The golden dome that had appeared with the beginning of Priori Incantatem was stopping Voldemort escaping.

"This is it Voldemort. And now you see that you couldn't never win!" Harry taunted.

"NO! I AM LORD VOLDEMORT! MY POWER IS INFINITE!"

"No Tom. Nothing is infinite. And now, your time has run out. Goodbye Tom Riddle." Dumbledore said.

"NO!"

"Voldemort, it's over! We've won! And you've lost. Goodbye Voldemort. For all the destruction you've caused, you're going down!" Harry said.

"No boy!"

Harry could see Voldemort looking up and blanching in fear, rage, and betrayal, as if he was seeing something else wasn't. He swore, and then turned to Harry.

"Goodbye Voldemort. And good riddance!"

"NO POTTER! I WILL NOT LET YOU WIN!"

"Too late. Goodbye Voldemort. Don't even think about writing. And I can't say I'll miss you! I'm doing this for my parents, my friends, and my family! Goodbye!"

Voldemort screamed, as the spirits swooped down on Voldemort. As Voldemort tried to fend the off, the spell disintegrated his wand. Voldemort screamed, and then the spell hit. The spirits, with a relieved laugh, disappeared. With a last blood curdling, terrified, bitter scream, Avada Kedavra finally hit Lord Voldemort. He was gone. Voldemort was dead at last! Harry sighed in relief. His old friends and family had appeared to give him the last bit he needed to destroy Voldemort. And his new friends and family had helped him do it. He then heard a massive roar. Voldemort's body then blew up in massive explosion of magical energy, sending jagged blue lightning out across the grounds. The sheer power and amount of the magic inside him was released with his death. The last of the Inferi were destroyed, the last of his army surrendered as they all hit the ground to avoid the massive shockwave of destruction. The blinding blue light spread across the grounds, destroying all vestiges of Voldemort's army, as the Order held on for dear life and hoped they would survive Voldemort's destruction.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dumbledore, who had been watching from his portrait, burst into manic laughter and hugged Phineas. He then proceeded to dance with Dilys Derwent. He shook hands with Sir Cadogan, kissed the Fat Lady full on the lips and proceeded to do cartwheels around the portraits, leaving everyone cheering.

Voldemort was gone at last! They had done it!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kreacher looked down as Voldemort was destroyed. This couldn't be happening! Potter had won! Kreacher yelled in fury! This wasn't fair! But then, he decided. He couldn't do anything as he was now. He needed to rest, and heal. And he would one day return and take his revenge upon them all! With that last thought, he disappeared.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione and Ron staggered to their feet. Then, they began to laugh. Voldemort was gone. It was over at last! Ron kissed her fiercely. She had protected them with a shield, using up the last of her Phoenix powers in the process. She broke away and punched the air.

"We did it! We won the war! It's over!"

He kissed her again.

"I don't believe it!"

Around them, Voldemort's army was surrendering. Without their master to control them, the Inferi had all died, leaving the hired help, who surrendered immediately. It was over, and they had all survived! Voldemort was gone.

Then, an agonised howl cut across the grounds. The celebratory air that everyone had shared a moment ago was gone in a flash.

"No. Not now." Hermione said pleadingly, tears in her eyes.

They turned to where Ginny was, at the edge of a massive crater, where Harry had been a minute before. She was wailing her eyes out and hitting the ground in fury and dread. Mrs Weasley was comforting her, though tears were streaking down her own face. All around them, Order members were crying and comforting each other. Voldemort was dead at last. But Harry had been destroyed in the explosion.

"NO!"

Ron hugged Hermione close to him, as she wept uncontrollably. They had just won, and now Harry was gone. This wasn't fair! Then he felt his own tears and let them flow.

And so, the people who had fought at the final battle all started to cry in remorse. Their hero, the won who had led them to victory, was gone. Harry Potter was dead, killed by Voldemort at the very last minute. Voldemort's body's explosion had destroyed Harry.

Harry Potter, leader of the Order of the Phoenix and the hero of the hour, was dead.


	71. Chapter 71

Chapter Seventy One

Epilogue

Mr Weasley looked out at the grounds that were still covered in blood, two weeks after the massive Battle for Earth. A massive hole was in the ground where Voldemort had exploded, wiping out the Inferi threat, the Dark Lord himself, and Harry with it. Mr Weasley sighed. He had never seen his daughter so depressed. She had been comforted by everyone in the Order, trying to help her get past the grief. She was a wreck. She would just degenerate into tears every time Harry was mentioned. She had lost the love of her life. No one had realised how deeply in love with each other they were. However hard the Order tried, they still couldn't get her to cheer up. Two weeks, and she was still an emotional wreck. Many of the Order were the same. Most had had to kill their opponents, and most of them hadn't killed before. It was affecting them all. And of course, the loss of Harry affected them all. Mr Weasley was still trying to come to terms with the death of his adopted son, potential son in law, and friend. As were the rest. The only bright sides were that Voldemort, Lumiya, their supporters, their army, and Phoenix were all finally gone. Mr Weasley sighed. Then, his secretary, a short woman with a pair of large spectacles came up to him.

"Sir, I have it at last."

Mr Weasley nodded. This was the final report. To count how much getting rid of Voldemort had cost them all.

"Thank you."

He took the envelope from her. She hovered about anxiously.

"How's your daughter?"

"Still the same state as she was the day it happened. However, on a plus note, Fleur is due next month, and Bill is back to normal thanks to the replacement parts Madam Pomfrey gave him."

"And your other children sir?"

"All fine. They're all helping each other. This was a horrendous battle to fight in."

He pulled out the document.

"The public is still wary about giving all the species equal rights sir."

Mr Weasley sighed in frustration.

"This terrible war was built on mistrust between species. Its time for that to end now. If it hadn't been for wizards all being so racist, this would never have happened, and all those people who died needn't have done so. The species will now get equal treatment to avoid such a thing ever happening again."

His secretary nodded in agreement.

"Many people still do not like it, especially the werewolves and the goblins."

"They hate them through fear, nothing more. And if it weren't for the werewolves, we wouldn't have survived past the Battle of Hogwarts."

His secretary nodded again.

"And if they don't like it, tough. Considering what this war cost us, I will do everything in my power to prevent this ever happening again."

He opened the report.

_To the Minister for Magic._

_Rounding up Report of Second War._

_What it cost us._

_Muggles 32000000_

_Wizards 8000_

_Centaurs 3000_

_Werewolves 4000_

_Hags 2000_

_Ogres 2000_

_Merpeople 500_

_Giants 55_

_House elves 2500_

_Other 15000_

_Total Cost of war 32037055 people_

_All numbers rounded to nearest ten or hundred for convenience unless otherwise stated_

Mr Weasley shook his head. So, there it was. What this war had cost the world. A massive loss for the ambitions of just one person. What a waste.

"Thank you."

His secretary disappeared. Mr Weasley wiped away a tear. To lose so many people…

A scream interrupted his thoughts.

"Ginny." He muttered.

Hermione came out behind him.

"Now what?"

Hermione was crying.

"We know why she's in such a state." She sobbed.

He turned to her.

"Why?"

Hermione sobbed.

"He asked her to marry her before the battle. And she said yes. And now…"

Mr Weasley began to cry himself. Voldemort had taken the thing that mattered most to Ginny from her, at the lat possible moment. And it had shattered her. He shook his head.

"Thank you Hermione. Who's with her?"

"Daraala."

"Good. Thank you for what you're doing for her."

She nodded.

"What are friends for? And you know…"

"That you're going to become family? Yes I do. And I can't wait. I'll finally be able to finish the crossword in the Prophet."

Hermione laughed. More and more people were doing that now the war was over. And it felt good.

"See you later."

Hermione went back inside, and Mr Weasley began to read the report. Very carefully.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mr Weasley looked at the arrangements. This new method of government would certainly work. A board of people, one from each magical species, would rule the magical world. There would be a human representative, a werewolf, a house elf, a centaur, a giant, a hag, an ogre, a Veela and a goblin. These people would technically all be undersecretaries, who were in charge of administrating the affairs of their own species. Every time there was an election, the Minister would be appointed from these people. The representatives would all share power, and agree on policies. They would present those policies to the newly improved Wizengamot, which would have the same power as a senate, and new laws would come from there. A brand new, workable system was needed, and had now been decided on. Also, there would be a new Director of Finance, who would approve all of the Ministry's spending, sort of like the muggle Chancellor of the Exchequer. There would be a general, who would command the army garrison force that would guard pivotal magical points, as a sort of super police force. And there was also the creation of the new Intelligence Division, which would keep the Ministry informed of all developments and keep an eye on any threats. Apart from all that, the ministry would be the same as it had been before, but with members of all species now being able to work in the infrastructure of this new society.

"Well? Has the public agreed?" he asked.

"Yes sir. Everything has been ratified." His secretary said.

"Even Ludo?"

"Even he."

Mr Weasley laughed.

"Strange things do happen in a post war world, don't they?"

"It could have something to do with the fact that the Order won the war."

"With the help of all of Britain's wizards. Now, the war is over, and we're trying to rebuild. At long last."

His secretary smiled, as Mrs Weasley came in.

"Well? How's Ginny?" he asked.

He had been working so hard the last few weeks, he had only seen his family at brief moments. Now, it was a week after the release of the cost report, and he was finally losing his workload, as the world went back to normal after the war to end all wars.

"She's coming round. She's improved in the last week. I think what was stopping her was the fact that she hadn't told anyone that Harry had proposed."

Mr Weasley looked sadly at his wife, who glanced balefully back. Losing Harry, a son in his own right, had shattered the two of them. But not more so than Ginny.

"Sir, sorry, but the last thing. Is Hogwarts going to reopen?"

Mr Weasley turned to his secretary.

"Of course. Or my wife will be out of a job, and I'll be in the dog house."

His secretary nodded.

"I'll inform the editor of the Prophet."

Mrs Weasley looked at her.

"And who is that? The old one died in the battle."

The secretary smiled.

"Rita Skeeter."

Mr and Mrs Weasley looked at each other and laughed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Order gathered in McGonagall's office. Even Ginny was there. She was far from her former cheerful self, but she was slowly getting there. And the others were all coming to terms with the loss of Harry, and with everything they'd been through. And at long last, their world was going back to normal. And, for the first time in many months, they were all, slowly becoming happy again. Hermione started it. She had just suddenly started laughing when someone pointed out she was finally rid of Phoenix. Then, after she went, the twins went back to normal. And, ever so slowly, everyone was becoming more cheerful than they'd been in months. Mrs Weasley was flitting around, getting ready for the coming wedding of Ron and Hermione, along with the twins, Charlie and Ekira and Sirius and Daraala, and preparing for the arrival of her grandchild. She was beginning to drive them all mad.

"So, now that the war is over, what's everyone planning to do?" Dumbledore's portrait asked, looking wistfully at the brandy that everyone was drinking.

"Well, I'm now the Minister for Magic." Mr Weasley said.

"And I'm headmistress again!" McGonagall said happily.

"And we're still plain, boring teachers." Flitwick said, indicating Slughorn, Trelawney, Sprout, Tonks and Mrs Weasley.

"I'm still a matron." Madam Pomfrey said cheerily.

"I've been promoted to Head Curse Breaker at Gringotts." Bill said, looking no different than he had at the start of the year, much of his wounds fixed by Madam Pomfrey and a host of healers.

"I'm eagerly awaiting the arrival of junior here." Fleur said, patting her belly.

"We're going back to the Diagon Alley shop." Fred said, while George nodded.

"And we're going to the Hogsmeade one." Angelina said, as Katie nodded.

"Ekria and I are going to open a dragon sanctuary courtesy of the Ministry." Charlie said.

"I'm going to keep on playing Quidditch." Oliver said.

"I'm becoming a model for Gladrags." Cho said.

"I am becoming the Centaur Representative." Firenze said impressively.

"I'm the house elf one." Dobby said.

"I'm the one for the giants." Grawp said.

"And I'm the one for the werewolves." Lupin said with a smile.

"As we know, I'm now the editor of the Daily Prophet." Rita gloated.

"I have become the Minister for Finance." Bagman said.

Everyone looked at him, and started laughing. Even Ginny joined in. It was the best the entire Order had felt in quite some time. Bagman looked most affronted.

"I'm going back to the Three Broomsticks, now that Hogsmeade's been rebuilt." Madam Rosmerta said.

"I'm the Head of Ministry Intelligence now." Atris said.

"And I'm the head of the Ministry Defence Corps." Kale stated.

"I've somehow become the Head of Magical Law Enforcement." Daraala said in surprise.

"And I've got the job of being Head Auror. How that happened I'll never know." Sirius moaned.

"And what about you lot?" Dumbledore asked the remaining students.

Ron, his arms around Hermione, shrugged.

"Maybe start our Auror training."

Mrs Weasley smiled. Ginny noticed it and shivered. She had something up her sleeve.

"Oh no dear."

Ginny smiled. Ron was about to get the shock of his life.

"You lot are coming back to school."

Ron bolted upright, knocking Hermione to the floor. She swore at him as he looked in shock at his mother, who was trying to conceal a laugh.

"That's not fair!"

"Oh yes it is. You never completed your education. So, we're pretending that this year never happened. You're coming back for seventh year."

"What!? We kill the most lethal of Voldemort's supporters, and you send us back to school!"

It was too much. With that, the Order, and most of the portraits around the office, burst into laughter. Ron was still spluttering with rage before he too started, and that was it. The entire Order was laughing now. And it was the best they had felt for a very long time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day, the Order, the remaining members of the rebellions, and as many Ministry workers and friends of the Order as could fit into the hall were all there. Ron, Hermione and Ginny, so happy before, felt the grief starting to overwhelm them again. The reason: this was the memorial feast for Harry, for Dumbledore, for Neville, for Hagrid and for all the others who had died fighting this war. McGonagall stood up at her seat at the staff table.

"Another year gone. And what a year this has been. We have seen the full flourishing and fall of the Dark Arts. We have fought a war for our very existence, and we have survived it. But, tonight, we will remember the cost."

She looked around the assembled faces, all grim, all sad.

"Cedric Diggory. Bertha Jorkins. Albus Dumbledore. Bartemius Crouch. Neville Longbottom. Arabella Figg. Amos Diggory. Mundungus Fletcher. Rubeus Hagrid. Olympe Maxime. Percy Weasley. Sturgis Podmore. Alastor Moody. Kingsley Shacklebolt. Harry Potter. They, and many more, have all died so that we would know the peace we have now. And tonight, we honour them."

Tears were falling from many eyes now. McGonagall raised her glass.

"To the dead!"

"To the dead!" the hall echoed.

But, then, McGonagall smiled.

"However, now, at long last, the greatest threat to peace ever, has finally been defeated. We are now at peace, and the world is on the mend. Voldemort is dead. Nearly all of his supporters are dead with him. The Dark Arts are shattered. And now we look forward to a new era, one free of the taint of the Dark Arts!"

With that, the hall erupted into cheering. But the Order, especially Ron, Hermione and Ginny, were still sad. This was Harry's victory too. He should be there to enjoy this too. Ginny blinked away tears.

"I'm going." She said.

"Are you sure Ginny?" Hermione asked in concern.

"Let her go. She shouldn't have to endure all this." Ron said.

Then, the doors opened. They turned to see a figure in black, covered in a cowl. Now what?

McGonagall looked at the being in alarm.

"Now who? A new evil? A Dementor?"

"The Dementors are all gone. Voldemort's explosion wiped them out." Flitwick said.

The figure walked up the space between the tables. He was heading towards Ginny, Ron and Hermione. There was complete silence in the hall. Order members were ready to go for their wands. Then, the figure stopped in front of Ginny. Ron flexed, ready to fight. He started to get up, when Hermione grabbed him.

"No. Leave it."

"What? Are you mad? This guy's trying to take my sister!"

"I know."

Something in Hermione's voice gave Ron pause. Ginny was looking at the figure in fear. The Order was on its feet, ready to defend Ginny. Then, the figure pulled Ginny to her feet. And kissed her.

"YES!" Hermione shouted.

"I don't believe it!" Ron exclaimed.

Ginny kissed back, and then pulled down the cowl, revealing Harry Potter. He was alive!

"You, are in deep trouble mister." Ginny said, the first true smile on her face in weeks.

"Miss me?"

"I hate you." She said, but abandoned all pretence and kissed him.

"YES!"

Hermione threw her arms around Harry, wrapping him in a massive hug. She kissed him on the cheek. Ron thumped him on the head and then enveloped him in a hug of his own.

"I knew you couldn't be dead!"

Harry started laughing as a massive cheer resounded through the hall.

"Ya beauty!" Sirius yelled.

Daraala was on Harry, and kissed him on the cheek, laughing as she did so. Dobby threw himself around Harry's legs and hugged him.

"Harry dear!"

The Weasleys were on him, exchanging their congratulations as Mrs Weasley broke down into tears. Harry couldn't get a word in. But no one cared. He was alive!H

"I knew he couldn't kill you!" Sirius said, ruffling Harry's hair.

"How did you escape?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Later Hermione." Harry said with a laugh.

"That's my boy!" Lupin said as he kissed Tonks.

Rita kissed Harry on the cheek.

"I knew it!"

"I was wrong! All these years I was wrong, and I'm so glad!" Trelawney shouted.

"Knew you had it in you!" Firenze said.

"You're brilliant!" Tonks yelled.

The atmosphere was infectious. Everyone was laughing and congratulating each other. Harry was pulled into a hug by the rest of the Weasleys.

"How dare you do that to our sister!" Fred shouted.

"And why do you think we'll let you marry her!?" Charlie said.

"Because I want to marry him." Ginny said, shoving her way to her fiancé.

"That is provided the offer's still there."

Harry grinned.

"What, just because I've been missing for three weeks, you think I've stopped loving you? No chance!"

He then kissed Ginny, and it was the best any of them had ever felt. They had survived the greatest war on earth, and they were with family and friends.

And then, the fireworks started. They shot up into the air and exploded in fluorescent light. Harry kissed Ginny, as they stood with their friends, the ones they loved, and watched the display. Ron and Hermione then started to dance to the catchy tune being sung by a band in the corner. The others all eventually joined in, and that was it. It was the best night of their lives. It was certainly the best night of Harry's life. He was with his bride to be, his future family, and his friends. And it was the best he had ever felt.

He had a family, at long last. Voldemort was gone, the war was over. A new future era had begun. And it was the best thing in the world. Who knew what waited in the future? And who cared at the moment?

Harry kissed Ginny again.

"You're going to pay for everything you put me through." Ginny said.

"Sorry. Am I forgiven yet?"

He flashed puppy dog eyes at her.

"Who do you think I am, my mother? That wont work on me Potter." She said as she led him around the dance floor, where the entire Order was now dancing with someone.

"Well, try this. I love you."

That melted her resolve.

"I love you too. Alright, you're forgiven!"

Harry laughed, and kissed her again.

And so, they all stood there, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, the Weasleys, Sirius, Daraala, Lupin, Tonks, the staff, the new leaders, and celebrated their victory. The war was over, and they had survived. Then, totally unexpected, Harry put his fist into the air.

"WE DID IT!"

And with that, the Order, and its allies, cheered, as they celebrated their victory. They had won! At long last, they had won! With that Harry kissed Ginny, and prepared for the start of a new era. They had done it!

**The End!**


End file.
